The Price of the Poor
by Gemmi92
Summary: "Do you have any idea what your actions have caused? Do you think for one second that he would willingly want you? A maid of the enemy house?" Her rage settled for a moment as she stared at the blonde before her, her eyes downcast and her shoulders shaking as sobs moved through her body. She smirked as the girl crumbled and sneered one final time; "You are not good for him."
1. Chapter 1

"Your needlework is something to be admired, my Lady."

"Do not tell Arya that," Sansa Stark sighed and a small laugh passed her lips as she watched the woman move around her room, placing her dresses back into the wardrobe she owned. "She is already disgruntled that she has to sit and take lessons. Did you hear how she went to our brothers and shot an arrow straight at the centre of the target? She showed Bran up to no end!"

"I did not," she replied to the girl, pulling out a dress which appeared to be wrinkled. She set it before her, laying it out onto the bottom of the young Lady's bed, her hands ferociously working to remove the crease.

"I cannot understand why Arya does this," Sansa sighed lazily. She remained sat up in her bed, her wide eyes never leaving the maid who darted around the room, placing everything back into its proper place. "She is to be married when she comes of age. Surely she knows that archery is no skill for a lady."

"Arya is young," was the simple response which Sansa received. The girl tugged at the covers of her bed, hauling them up to her chin as she bent her knees. She rested her chin onto her kneecaps and sighed dreamily at the prospect of her future. She knew that she was still quite young. Thirteen was hardly any age yet she loved the prospect of a husband to tend for her.

"Do you think that you will ever marry, Gwen?" Sansa dared to ask and the elder girl laughed once, her sound echoing through the stone covered room. She shook her head, picking the gown back up and then hanging it into Sansa's wardrobe.

"I do not think so, my Lady," the girl named Gwen replied and she nervously tucked her free flowing hair behind her ears. She continued to shake her head for a few moments, the prospect of marriage filling her with intrigue. Yet she knew that it was not likely for her to marry, nor was it something which she thought of.

"Why not?" Sansa wondered. "You are not ugly, Gwen."

"Why thank you, my Lady," Gwen responded, a small smirk still etched on her face as she closed the wardrobe door slowly, the wood settling into its correct place. Sansa sighed dreamily and looked to the ceiling for a moment.

"I simply wish to know what the events of tomorrow shall behold. I have heard tales of the Prince Joffrey. Do you think them to be correct?"

"I do not know," Gwen responded, busying her hands one more time with the contents of Sansa's dressing table. The girl continued to leave all of her jewels laying about on it, so used to having someone there to tidy up after her. "You shall see tomorrow when he arrives. And who knows, he may even offer you a dance at the feast?"

"Do you think so?" Sansa squealed once at the thought of King Robert's son. She pushed a hand through her flame coloured hair and flopped onto her back, the covers skewering around her body. She did not know what to think about the entire situation. The news of the King and Queen's arrival had been sudden which meant preparation had to be quick for the feast in their honour.

"I do hope that he will ask. Gods only knows we need some excitement in Winterfell to liven the place up. With Winter coming who knows what will happen next?"

"We shall have to see, my Lady." Gwen responded in a moment and closed the jewellery box shut, wiping some dust off the top of it before she stood up straight. Her hands went to her gown and she flattened out the light blue material. "Now, your mother would want you to get some rest."

"I suppose I have to look the best for the morrow," Sansa agreed and Gwen smirked at the girl's hopelessness. She was too much of a romantic sometimes and Gwen was well aware that the world was not like Sansa expected it to be.

"You shall have to," Gwen agreed. "Yet you are beautiful enough already, my Lady."

Sansa said nothing but simply laughed once and closed her eyes, her body worming about in her bed as she thought of the prospect of the day ahead of her. Gwen smiled genuinely at her content face and doused the candle of the flame, leaving the room in darkness.

"Goodnight, my Lady," Gwen said softly.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

The maid took her leave, preparing to go and make sure the younger sister was in her bed. She knew how Arya had the tendencies to ignore her mother's wishes and stay up longer than necessary. She would sneak from her room and look at the weapons held in the courtyard, willing to be able to use one properly. Many a time had Gwen moved from Arya's room to go and find the lost child. She walked down the hall and knocked on the wooden door, her eyes roaming around the corridor at the dimly lit stone walls and she smiled softly as the door flung open in front of her.

"Gwen," Arya said, sighing once in relief and Gwen arched a brow at the young girl before entering her room. Gwen did not think it possible for her chamber to be messier than Sansa's, yet it was. She had gowns laying on the floor, no doubt trying to find the one which allowed her to spar easily in. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to check up on you like I check up on you every night, my Lady," Gwen said and Arya wrinkled her nose, shaking her head at the maid who noted the dagger on her dresser. Gwen gave a sigh of disapproval and Arya shrugged, the door slamming shut as she walked over to her bed and took a seat upon it.

"I was practicing," Arya defended herself. "I am no Lady, Gwen. I want to be a knight...fighting amongst the brave men..."

"Oh, I do not doubt you do," Gwen smiled softly at her, hiding the weapon in the drawer of the dresser. She did nothing for a few moments but looked at Arya. The long white nightgown covered her body before she climbed under her covers and sat up straight. "And do take the dagger back to its original place tomorrow. Your mother would have a heart attack if she were to see it here. Your sister most certainly would."

"Is Sansa still talking about Prince Joffrey?" Arya wondered. "It was all she could talk about when were practicing needlework. Anyone would think his visit is important."

"It is," Gwen challenged her and took the dirty gowns from the floor. She draped them over her arm and looked at Arya who was pouting once again. "The King and Queen coming here is a great honour for Winterfell. It is only appropriate that we show them that."

"Perhaps," Arya said and a small grin came over her face. Gwen watched with wonder for a moment, wondering what had come over the young lady before she shook her head. She walked around the room, dousing out the candles as she went and bathing the room in darkness.

"Now get some sleep, my Lady," Gwen went for the final candle on the bedside table. She watched Arya lay down and she pushed a hand over her smooth forehead slowly and gently.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

Gwen blew the final candle out and she left the room with the dresses over her arm. She walked down the corridors before placing the dresses in the laundry room, contemplating washing them clean at that moment but deciding against it. She hid them in a wooden container and pulled her hair over one shoulder. She did nothing for a moment before she took her leave and retired for bed, knowing full well that preparations for the feast would be vast the next day.

...

Gwen had wandered the corridors for the day, preparing grand foods for the Royal Family that night. Sundown was when the feast began and Gwen did not know what to expect. She had an idea that it would be a rowdy night but she did hope that it would not be too rowdy. She also longed for it not to go too late on into the night.

She had bumped into Sansa during the day, returning her freshly pressed gown for her to wear that evening. Lady Stark had assured Gwen that she could handle her daughters that evening and so she had no need to prepare them for the feast. Gwen had curtseyed politely and excused herself, cleaning Arya's dresses and then returning them to her wardrobe. The young Stark was not in her room and so Gwen assumed she was outside where the majority of people were, greeting the King and Queen.

The sun finally fell down from Winterfell and Gwen remained in the kitchen, filling up jugs upon jugs of wine as well as making sure the meat was cooked with the other maids.

"I hear that the Kingslayer even made an appearance this afternoon. He was going to the brothel to find his younger brother."

Gwen listened as Mereli spoke to her and the two girls placed food onto platters, knowing that the hall would be filling up soon and there would be crowds demanding food.

"The dwarf?" Gwen checked and Mereli nodded as more women passed around them. "I have heard rumours of the dwarf. They say he is not like his other siblings. Much more intelligent."

"Oh, I do not doubt that," Mereli agreed, pouring more wine into a jug and gathering it in her hand along with a platter of meats. Gwen followed her movements along with some other maids before they walked away from the kitchen. They took to the staircase, still gossiping aimlessly of the Lannister family as they went.

"The Kingslayer is said to be the most handsome man in all of the realms," Mereli continued. "His brother did not inherit that that trait and so he has to pay for his attention."

"The Queen is also said to be the fairest woman of Winterfell at this moment in time," Gwen continued to indulge in gossip. They moved slowly together until they came to the hall which was still empty. Setting the food down they looked around the hall and to the vast amount of seats which had been set out. Lady Stark was present already, fussing and making sure everything was where it should be in relation to presentation.

Gwen went about her work in silence from then on. She kept to herself whilst Mereli gossiped with anyone who would talk to her and listen to her. Gwen found herself to be tired of the constant talk, not particularly caring for the good looks of the Lannister's. She knew it would make no difference to her life and so she stopped the mindless chatter after the initial conversation.

The feast slowly began to fill with people and Gwen continued going about her work, serving those who were above her and making sure everything was to a high standard. She had seen Sansa sat with her friends and the young girl had offered her a small smile whilst Arya had blatantly complained as to how bored she was. Gwen smirked, ruffling Arya's hair for a moment before filling up a goblet next to her. Her dark blue eyes rose and she noted the King sat amongst those less important than himself, completely immune to the stares from his wife. His hands roamed the body of another woman, drink flowing between their lips as they laughed loudly.

It was clear that they were the centre of attention and no one said anything about it. They accepted the ways of their King even if they were seen as being immoral and hurtful. Gwen had dared to have a glance at the Queen, seeing her vacant expression as she watched her husband and she wondered if she truly did love the man.

Gwen moved down the rows of people, feeling her skirts being pulled at as she went. She knew that once men had too much to drink then anyone was a potential to conquer. She fought against them, refusing to be drawn back into their grasp. She had no time for it and she had a job to complete. She finally pushed the wooden door open and felt the colder air of the empty corridor. Her reddening cheeks began to cool down as she held the door open for another maid who came baring more alcohol.

She allowed the door to swing shut and ambled along the stone floor aimlessly, her eyes casting out of the window to her side and looking into the darkened courtyard which was empty and deserted. Gwen barely heard footsteps approaching from the other direction as she continued walking, bumping into a figure before her.

She shrieked loudly, the jug dropping from her hands and smashing onto the floor into multiple pieces. The remainder of the wine spilled out from it and ran down the grey stone.

Gwen instantly dropped to her knees before looking up to the man who stood before her, his eyes glistening with amusement at the sight before him. She took in his blonde hair which was pushed from his face along with the entertained green stare he held. His skin was pale against the whites of his clothes and she instantly knew who he was. The rumours were indeed true.

"I am sorry, my Lord," Gwen said after a moment, her eyes turning away from his and focusing on picking up the shards in front of her. "I should have looked where I was going."

"Yes, you should have," he agreed numbly with her and she bit down on her tongue, not daring to tell him that he too could have watched where he was going. It was not her place to speak to him in such a manner.

"Regardless, it seems your distraction was not worthy for there is nothing beyond the window which is worth looking at," he told her, his voice full of confidence and smugness whilst Gwen gathered the pieces into her hands. "So that clearly shows you are easily distracted. It is not a good trait for a maid."

Gwen said nothing once again to him as she felt a disjointed edge pierce her skin. She winced once; her eyes blinking quickly as she saw the redness of blood begin to form on her skin. She shook her head, dropping the shards she had collected back to the floor. The man before her rolled his eyes, the grin of amusement never leaving his face as he knelt down onto his knees across from her.

Gwen's eyes widened at the sight of him opposite her and she knew that it was not for a Knight to help a maid. She shook her head, her eyes still downcast away from his as she held onto her bleeding hand.

"Do not trouble yourself, my Lord," Gwen urged him. "I am fine...I have everything handled well..."

"I disagree," he arrogantly responded to her, moving his hand quickly and wrapping his fingers around her wrist. She inhaled sharply at the contact, trying to draw her hand back from him.

"No...I am fine..." she insisted and drew it back a few inches before he forcefully tugged her hand back to him and she lurched forwards slightly, her hair moving from over her shoulders and down her waist.

"And I said you are not," he responded as if daring her to challenge him. She said nothing for a few moments as he examined the cut, realising that she would not die from such a wound. "What kind of a maid is so incompetent?" he wondered of her. "I do not think I have come across one yet."

She ground her teeth together, trying to pull her own flesh back from him whilst he took to stand up and Gwen muttered under her breath, urging to say something but wanting for him not to hear.

"And yet it takes two to bump into each other."

"Excuse me?" he wondered from her and she shook her head, willing him not to push the subject further. She did not want to repeat it for him, not daring to anger the Kingslayer. It was not worth her life.

"I said nothing of importance," Gwen promised him and he stopped for a moment, clicking his fingers as more steps came down the stone. He looked to the new red haired maid, his eyes looking to the mess which had been created before Gwen.

"Clean this up, girl," he urged her. "It seems that your colleague is unable to manage a simple task of walking down the corridor without becoming injured."

Gwen continued to rock back and forth on her knees as Mereli came into her view, picking the shards up in a couple of moments. Their eyes locked for a second and Mereli arched a brow, intrigue coming across her whilst Gwen bit down her lip. Mereli stood up after a moment and the noble man of House Lannister dropped down to his waist, his hand holding out to Gwen. She eyed it with caution as he impatiently spoke to her;

"Do come along. I shall not stand here all day waiting for you," he urged her and she gave him her free hand. She allowed him to haul her to her feet as Mereli wandered away, daring to look over her shoulder at the surreal sight behind her.

Gwen said nothing as he dropped her hand and instead went to pick up the one which was covered in red blood.

"You should have that seen to," he urged her and she nodded in agreement. "Besides, I suppose it is luck that you shall not be serving anyone else this evening. At least this way no one's attire could be ruined by clumsiness."

Gwen snapped finally, unable to hold her tongue in his presence. She supposed she could always blame her outburst on tiredness along with the pressures of the evening.

"Yet I see that this corridor is wide enough for two people," Gwen dared to say to him and he cocked a brow in her direction, remaining intrigued as to what she was going to say to him. "However you also managed to walk into me. Maybe I am not the only distracted one."

He said nothing for a second, too shocked that a simple serving maid would dare speak to him in such a way. Surely she knew who he was. She had to know of him and he supposed the rumours of his arrival would have circulated.

"Do you forget your place?" he enquired from her, the smirk from his lips gone and replaced with one of intrigue. "Do you know who I am?"

"I am well aware, Ser Jaime," she backtracked with haste, not wanting to be punished for her actions. "I did not mean to speak in such a manner. I should have held my tongue."

"But if you are holding your tongue then that means you are still thinking what you said," Lannister replied to her and she stumbled under his gaze for a moment. He continued to watch her, his stare intense on her and she smiled sadly, shaking her head at him and keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"It matters not," Gwen replied. "It is not my place to say what I think."

"No," he replied in a drawl, dropping her skin from his fingers. "It is not, is it? So you should go to the maester and consider yourself lucky that I shall not tell the good Eddard Stark of your insolence."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Gwen said, not particularly wanting to be in trouble with the Stark family. She curtseyed quickly, walking down the hall as her vision faltered for a moment and she wondered why that was. She knew that quite a bit of blood had been lost but she did not think that it had been that bad.

Jaime Lannister was no fool. He knew the girl had lost a lot of blood. He could tell she was more affected then she cared to admit as she swayed down the corridor, her hand resting on a stone to keep her upright. He took a moment to gaze down the corridor, wondering if there was anyone else to deal with her for he had neither the time nor the patience. Yet there was no one. He huffed in annoyance once and dropped his hands to his hips.

"It seems all you have done tonight is ruined my fun," he lied to her. If anything he could not wait to escape the events in the hall. The music was still loud and drunken cheers still entered his ears. He had yet to see his brother in the hall and so had aimlessly wandered, too bored to do anything else. His sister had caught his eye and he had then turned to look at the King who had taken to fooling about.

"I shall be fine," Gwen insisted. "I just feel a little dizzy. That is all."

"Yes, and you look it," he said, his hand finding the small of her back. She straightened out as he made sure she did not tumble to the ground and walked ahead of him slightly, keeping his hand light on her back.

"I told you that I would be fine," Gwen protested once more. "Please...my Lord...go back to the feast..."

"I shall see you to the maester and then leave. Let us hope that you have more success having this wound seen to than anything else that has happened this eve," Jaime told her and she bit down on her tongue, her good hand holding her blooded once as she led the way to the healing room. She knocked once, being told to enter and Jaime pushed the door open, his gaze looking in the darkened room. Everything was so dark in the North.

"Dear Gods, girl. What have you done now?" the maester wondered and took hold of her hand, leading her to sit in a wooden chair by a desk.

"Now?" Jaime chose the word, his eyes thoroughly entertained once again. "This has happened before?"

"Yes, my Lord," the maester declared simply. "Gwen here is rather clumsy if serving. She normally does not have that duty."

"Gwen," Lannister whispered her name and she turned her gaze back to him as the maester washed the blood from her hand using the water from the jug to clean it. "I trust you are able to spend the rest of the evening without further injuring yourself?"

"I shall see to that, my Lord," the maester responded in place of Gwen. "Do go back and enjoy the feast."

"Yes," Jaime agreed with a small nod escaping his head, his eyes never leaving Gwen as she winced at the cut being cleaned. "I shall go back to the festivities. Pleasure, maester." He nodded his head politely and the maester did the same in response. His green gaze fell on her blue one for one more time, the confident smirk still on his features.

"Until next time, Gwen."

...

A/N: Recently became a fan of the series and couldn't help but make a story about it! I do hope that it was okay as a general setting the scene piece. Anyway, if you could let me know what you think that that would be really nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen looked at her bandaged hand as she took her leave from the kitchen the next morning. The room had been deserted and food was scarce after the antics from the previous night. Lady Stark had seen Gwen as soon as she had re-entered the hall, the white bandage around her wrist and the Lady had asked what was wrong with her. Gwen did not have the chance to answer before the Kingslayer decided to become involved. He had been conversing with his sister before interrupting, telling the Lady Stark how she ought to find a more suitable serving maid.

Catelyn Stark had defended the girl, informing Lannister that Gwen had been in her keep for more than twenty years. Jaime had remained silent, allowing the woman to berate him after feeling his sister kick him from underneath the table, urging him to remain mute and say nothing. He had smirked then, informing Gwen that his goblet was in need of filling up.

He had watched with intrigue how the young woman had taken it from his hands, pouring the wine much too close to the brim and causing it to slosh onto his hand as she set it down with a thud. Catelyn had watched her with a stifled entertained grin whilst Jaime did nothing to retaliate. He had watched the girl for the remainder of the night as she went about her business. He took in the nervous ways which she tucked her hair behind her ear. He watched how she conversed politely with the Lady Sansa who was asking her questions of her welfare. He saw how men pulled at her flowing blue skirt, groping at her with any chance they could find.

Jaime almost felt the need to roll his eyes as he saw her slap one of their hands from her, turning and glaring at him. He often wondered why men felt the need to have their beds warm at night. Jaime knew it was nice. There was nothing like waking up next to a woman. Yet he preferred for it to be a woman who he cared for. And that woman had her burning eyes set on him, demanding an explanation for his behaviour.

He had chuckled at hearing her, almost witnessing jealousy. He had shook his head, slowly moving his hand to rest on her thigh underneath the table. She had stiffened at his touch, knowing only too well that they were in public. Jaime may like the risks yet she did not. The Queen had a reputation to uphold. She did not need it known that she was as bad as her husband. He'd assured her that they would be together the next day when the King went on his hunt. She had brushed his hand from her and stood tall, assuring him that rest would be required if she were to see him the next day.

Jaime had bid her goodnight, noting how her eyes lay on her husband for one moment and she seemed saddened yet determined. If he should be able to have his fun then she would have hers.

...

After deducing that a slice of bread was all the kitchen had to offer, Gwen quickly ate it. It tasted stale yet she cared not. She knew that she was not particularly hungry but simply needed something to line her stomach and keep her going for the morning. She did not know whether or not she should wake Arya and Sansa for both girls had a late night at the feast. Well, Sansa more than Arya for the latter had managed to be sent to bed for throwing food.

Gwen could not help but smirk at the thought, shaking her head back and forth. She looked around the deserted kitchen, realising that Winterfell must be quiet that morning. Everyone seemed too intoxicated to rise with the sun. She chose to leave the Stark sisters be, believing them to have earned a well deserved sleep for the night. She deduced fresh air and a simple walk would suffice to pass her time. And so that was how she found herself walking outside the walls of the castle, her eyes looking to the Broken Tower which Bran climbed almost every day. She had seen him a couple of times, each time pleading with him to move down from the height in case he fell. Yet he had not managed a fall yet. The air was rather pleasant considering that Winter was upon them. It was not warm yet it was warm enough for Gwen to simply wear a black cloak over her shoulders, keeping it pinned tightly against her chest.

"I admit my surprise."

Gwen startled quickly and turned around, looking to where he stood. He wore his white attire of simple taste, his green gaze focused on the girl before him.

"I did not think you would resume serving last night. I also admit I am shocked you are awake. It seems the majority of this God damned place do not want to see another day."

Gwen thought of what to say back to him for a moment, choosing to ball her hands by her side and push them into the cotton blue material of her dress. Her blue eyes met his and she spoke in a pleasant tone to the man before her.

"I assume the majority of them are tired," she simply responded. "A lot of wine was consumed. It is certain to make people drowsy, my Lord."

"I should suppose." Lannister drawled back to her, his eyes looking at the tower which the pair of them stood beneath. Jaime did not want to admit that he had ulterior motives to his morning walk for he was certain the girl would not want to hear them. Instead he took the opportunity to question her further, enjoying watching her hold her tongue reluctantly.

"I also profess myself to be taken back by the Lady Starks protectiveness over you," Jaime spoke, his hands moving behind his back and his fingers lacing together. She continued to watch him intently, her brow arched as he spoke. "I wonder," he drawled, "are you another bastard child? It seems the Snow boy was not permitted to be at the feast yet you were."

She winced at the word he used and she shook her head, her cheeks tinting red and she wondered how he could stand there, accusing her of being something she was not.

"The Lady Stark has provided me with work since I was a little girl. My mother used to be a maid, my Lord."

She stopped before revealing any information about herself, wondering why she should even divulge such personal matters with the Kingslayer. She should not be speaking to him. It was not the way things were done in the realms. Jaime took his turn to arch a brow, turning his back to the wall of the tower and leaning against it leisurely, his eyes glancing above at the ravens which passed.

"Used to be?" he questioned her. "I assume she is dead?"

He watched her nod curtly, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders as she did so. He could not help but admire how it tinted in the sun. Whilst his sister's hair was light blonde, fair like the Lannister's, hers was a dirty blonde, dull in comparison.

"She was taken by a disease. It was not known until it was too late."

"How old were you?"

"It happened just after my fifth nameday, Ser Jaime."

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty three."

"And what of your father?"

"A farmer," she said without skipping a beat and he instantly recognised the distaste in her voice for he had heard it from his own mouth multiple times. "He left when he realised my mother was pregnant with me."

"Born out of wedlock," Jaime concluded and she nodded to confirm again. He leant further back against the wall, his own head moving back and forth as he thought about her. She rocked on her heels, keeping her mind occupied and trying not to think of her lost parents.

"And the Lady Stark allowed a five year old non blood relation to stay with her?" Lannister wondered. "Yet she denies the bastard son of her husband?"

"I was tutored until the age of ten," Gwen admitted, knowing that her upbringing had not been a poor one. She had been lucky, if she had to be honest. Her mother's friendship with the Lady Stark was a valued one by both parties and Catelyn Stark would not let her friend's daughter suffer. "Only then could I go to the kitchens and learn the role of a maid."

"Of course," Jaime said as if anything else were impossible. "You are not related to the Starks. I assume you were simply something they wanted rid of as soon as possible. They have enough children on their plate to deal with."

His words stung her for a moment for he saw her inhale sharply through her mouth, her pale cheeks tinting red again. She said nothing for a moment to him and then realised she should not be there, conversing with a Lannister as if it were the norm.

"Anyway...I assume I have bored you enough with my story, my Lord...I should be going..."

She curtseyed quickly and turned. She took a swift step before he called her again, stopping her from moving any further away from him.

"Who said anything about being bored?" he wondered.

Her feet managed to turn on their own accord and she looked back to the Kingslayer. He had removed himself from the wall, deeming it necessary to step closer to her whilst she stood on the grass, her hands still bunched up in her skirts.

"I assumed the story of a maid would hold no interest for a man such as yourself," Gwen admitted and he smirked quickly at her, his lips quirking up and causing her to instantly doubt him. The mischievous glint in his eye did not help matters either.

"You assume to know me?" he wondered, his hand pointing to his chest. "You know what I think?"

"Of course not, my Lord," she blabbered quickly back to him and he chuckled darkly, the sound ringing through Gwen's body as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Because I was not bored," Jaime assured her. "Believe me when I say that you would know if I was. I am not one to suffer fools."

"Like the Mad King?"

The words had tumbled from her mouth before her brain could process them. It took a few moments for it to sink in and she felt the change in the atmosphere. Jaime's grin was firmly removed, his lips set in a straight line and his green orbs wide at the boldness of the serving maid. He took a moment to recover and Gwen could have sworn she saw him flinch at her words. Did it upset him? Did he realise what he had done had been traitorous?

"You really are bold," he decided to say, taking a step closer to her and she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I did not mean to, my Lord...forgive me..." she whispered and Jaime shook his head at her.

"And why should I do that? This is the second time you have stepped out of line. You know of me then. You know what they call me?"

"I know, Ser Jaime." Gwen whispered, her eyes taking in the green grass underneath her feet. She finally saw his own boot covered legs come into her line of vision on the grass, his body closer to hers and she took a deep breath. He lifted her head to look at him, his touch ever so gentle as he curled his finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Then you should know that I would have no problem telling Lord Stark of your words," he whispered, his warm breath hitting her cheek as he spoke to her warningly. "You need to be careful, Gwen. It is not wise for a girl to speak out of place, especially a maid like yourself. I assume you do not know of the punishment?"

"No, my Lord," Gwen managed to mutter out, her gaze never leaving his and she wondered if he would harm her in anyway. She had never been so foolish in her entire existence. Daring to challenge the word of a Knight was madness.

"I assure you it would not be pleasant," Jaime promised her simply, his finger releasing her chin which caused her head to instantly droop downwards one more time. "You have no need to fear me, Gwen," Jaime said, taking a step back as the girl breathed heavily, gasping for air after holding her breath for so long. "I have no desire to strike a woman nor harm one in anyway. But if anyone else were to hear you then you may not be as fortunate as you are now. Do you understand?"

Gwen took a moment to ease his words into her mind and she nodded hastily, her eyes widening as she did so.

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Gwen said and he nodded, appeased with her response. He moved his hand into his pocket, grabbing onto his gloves which sat in there. He pulled them over his fingers, wondering if he should attempt to find his brother as the sun reached a higher level.

"Good," he said back to her. "Now, you should run along. I am sure you have duties to attend to. Try not to let that smart mouth of yours land you in any bother. I would hate to see that pretty face in a mess."

Gwen could do nothing more than simply drop into a curtsey before the Kingslayer and then scurry away. His eyes continued to remain fixed on her with intent, watching as she rushed back into the safety of the castle walls. He shook his head, chuckling at her and wondering about her.

...

Gwen took five minutes to recover from Jaime's words and realised how naively foolish she had been. She should never have mentioned the Kingslayer and the Mad King. She knew that it was trouble. But she hadn't expected him to act as he had done. His intimidation had gone no further than a warning to her. He had told her how he would not harm her even though any other man who have done just that.

She shook her head to herself and wiped the moisture threatening to pool at her eyes. She was well aware that Sansa was in need of being woken if she were to have time to prepare herself and make it to lunch. The castle was still quiet, some of the serving staff only deeming it necessary to move amongst themselves, tidying the mess from the previous night and grunting at each other as they went about it.

Gwen ignored their complaints and random stares, wondering why she was being looked at in such an odd fashion. She finally made it to Sansa's room, knocking rapidly on the door and receiving no answer. She sighed for a moment and then entered on her own accord, seeing the bundle still under her white covers and sleeping soundly. Gwen marched across the room, heading towards the shutters and she threw them open, light pooling into the room from the sun.

"My Lady, you need to rise." Gwen warned her and Sansa groaned, turning onto her front and pressing her head down into the cushion. "Your mother would not want you in bed for much longer. We both know that."

"I do not want to surface," Sansa snapped from her cushion and Gwen resisted the urge to roll her eyes before moving to the bed. She sat on the edge of it, placing her hand onto the girls shoulder and causing her to roll onto her side to face her.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Prince Joffrey," Sansa mumbled, her tone holding one of distaste as she stared at Gwen for a moment. "He looked my way last night but not once did he ask me for a dance. He must think me a complete fool for Arya's behaviour."

"I am sure the Prince thinks nothing of it," Gwen promised her. "He will understand that children will be children."

"What she did was totally barbaric," Sansa decreed and Gwen smiled softly at her, stroking her stray locks away from her cheek and trying to sooth her foul mood. "It was the actions I would expect from Bran, not her."

"And I am sure she shall apologise later," Gwen said, knowing full well an apology would have to be forced from her. "Besides, if the Prince cannot see your beauty because of a ruined dress then he does not deserve to have you."

Sansa beamed at hearing her, loving the talk of her beauty as Gwen stood up and the girl pushed herself up, resting against the headboard. The maid pulled a dress from the wardrobe and set it out for the Lady as she continued to speak.

"Of course, if I am to marry the Prince then I shall have to travel South."

"Has your father agreed to this arrangement, my Lady?" Gwen enquired, closing the wardrobe and Sansa frowned for a moment before waving a hand nonchalantly.

"I am sure he will," she said without a second's hesitation. "It would be sensible, would it not?"

Gwen took a moment to think, trying to remember her impressions of the Prince from the previous night but she could not find one. He had remained quiet and passive, not like how she expected him to be.

"I do not know for sure, my Lady," Gwen said, forcing herself to smile for the Stark. "I know nothing of the politics of the realm."

"Well it would be a great match," Sansa said without a moment of hesitation. "I only hope that he feels the same." Gwen refrained from saying anything about feelings. She doubted Sansa could love the Prince after some brief sightings. Of course, she knew the girl was a hopeless romantic but this truly was hopeless.

"Oh!" Sansa gasped loudly, moving back onto her bed and sitting on her knees. "I forgot to ask you something!"

"Me?" Gwen checked, tidying Sansa's dress from the previous night. She folded it as neatly as possible, her eyes focused on that task.

"Yes," Sansa said. "Why were you and the Kingslayer alone in a deserted corridor?"

The fabric fell from her hands, tumbling to the ground as her eyes found Sansa's concerned gaze on her. A look of condescending passed the young Stark's face and she worried for the maid.

"How...how..." she stammered in response and Sansa shook her head arrogantly.

"I noted you had been absent for a long time and so I asked Mereli where you were. She told me of how you had been with Jaime Lannister and had injured yourself on a broken jug."

"Well...yes..." Gwen agreed, bending over and picking the dress back into her hands. "It is nothing shameful, my Lady. Ser Jaime bumped into me and I cut my hand. He escorted me to the maester and here I am now. No need for gossip."

"Hmm," Sansa responded with scepticism in her tone. She eyed the elder girl with suspicion. "Is that all there is to it?"

"Of course," Gwen said; the thought of anything else incomprehensible to her. "You need not worry, my Lady. I know my place and Ser Jaime certainly knows his."

A giggle was then elicited from Sansa who shook her head back and forth, willing for Gwen to be careful. The reputation of the Kingslayer was not unknown.

"I do not doubt you, Gwen," Sansa promised her. "I am simply looking out for your wellbeing. You know how the Kingslayer is the most handsome man in the realms and you know how people love to gossip. I do not want to see you hurt."

Gwen felt an overwhelming desire to hold onto the Stark girl for a moment as she heard her words. She settled for smiling softly at her, placing her dress away for another day before she spoke;

"Your concern means a lot to me, my Lady," she said and moved over to the bed, soothingly running a hand over her forehead and down her hair. "But you need not worry of Ser Jaime and gossip. Now come along, your father leaves for the hunt and I am sure you will want to see him before he goes."

...

A/N: Two chapters in one day is a rarity at the moment but I was so happy at five reviews for only one chapter! Literally so happy! Anyway, if you would review then it would mean a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

"They say that he will live if he makes it through the night," Sansa whispered, her voice nothing more than air coming from her mouth. She was sat at her dresser, wearing her white nightgown as Gwen ran a brush down her hair. Sansa stared lightly in front of her, catching the eye of the jewels which sat before her.

"And I am sure that he will make it through the night, my Lady," Gwen promised her, placing the brush back onto the wooden table. She watched as Sansa's eyes remained vacant and she squeezed her shoulder tightly, trying to assure her that everything would be alright and she had nothing to fear.

"Lord Bran is strong," Gwen told her lowly, running a hand down the elder Stark's hair soothingly. "The chances of him waking up are high. You need not worry, my Lady."

"I suppose," Sansa said back to her, biting down on her bottom lip for a moment. Gwen knew that she had done little to assure the girl of her brother's safety. "I just find it odd. Not once has he fallen before. He is a skilled climber."

"I know," Gwen agreed. She did find it suspicious but what else could it have been? No one entered the Broken Tower and no one was seen leaving it later on in the day. She could not help but think that it had to simply be a mistake. "But mistakes do happen, my Lady. Yet I would not fear. Your mother is with him for the night. I am certain she shall be keeping him strong."

"Yes," Sansa forced herself to smile in response to her. Gwen finished off the long braid in her hair and patted her shoulders quickly.

"Now come along," Gwen whispered softly. "Up you get and into bed, my Lady. We shall see what tomorrow holds but I am sure everything shall be just fine."

"Yes, Gwen," Sansa obeyed and moved from her stool. The maid pushed the stool back under the small dressing table and straightened the brush out on the surface. She tucked her own hair behind her ears and watched as Sansa climbed into her bed. She pulled her covers around her body and laid her head down on her pillow.

"Now try and get a good night sleep, my Lady," Gwen urged her, folding her cloak and hiding it away in the wardrobe. Sansa nodded against her pillow and stuffed one hand under the feather filled cover. She closed her eyes as Gwen bid her goodnight and left her room. The maid sighed when she realised where her next port of call would be.

Lady Stark had ordered her to make sure the Queen was comfortable before she retired for the evening. It was not a task which Gwen particularly wanted to complete for she had no knowledge of the Queen's mannerisms. She also knew that she was not in favour with one of the Lannister's and she doubted she would be able to change that with another. She moved down the halls, closing her eyes and praying for the safe recovery of Bran. She hoped nothing happened to the boy.

She also deemed it strange that he had fallen. No one had said anything, everyone placing it down to tragedy but Gwen knew everyone was silently thinking differently. She said nothing for she knew it was not her place to do so. Besides, there was no evidence to suggest otherwise.

Gwen snapped her attention from her thoughts as she heard conversing in the corridor before her. His voice was clear as day, the smugness radiating from it and keeping Gwen hidden in the shadows. She then heard the ice cold voice of the Queen. Yet she did not sound calm and collected like normal She seemed to be irate for some reason. Gwen was well aware that she should make her presence known. It would be the proper thing to do. But she could not do that for she found herself to be intrigued.

Remaining hidden around the corner she kept her hands by her side and her back pressed against the wall. The corridor was dimly lit and she hoped her shadow was not visible to the two people who spoke down their own private corridor.

"And what if Robert finds out, Jaime?" the Queen snapped at her brother who made an audible 'tut' noise at his sister. "We both know he is allowed to sleep with any whore he pleases yet if he found out about us then I doubt he would be accommodating."

"What did I tell you a moment ago?" Jaime wondered from her, his voice deep and low. Gwen closed her eyes, focusing on their words intently as her heart skipped a beat. She should run. She should go before she heard anymore. Pretend that she had never been there and never heard anything. It would be the proper thing to do. It would also be sensible.

"The King will not find out. I don't intend to tell him anything nor do you." Jaime snapped back at his sister. "We will continue in secret like we have done for years on end. And if he does find out then will gut him, Cersei. I will see to it that you are the one I wake up to every morning."

"You fool, do not say such things where we could be heard," Cersei replied snidely.

"No one is here, Cersei. It is your private corridor." Jaime pointed out.

"That is still no reason for you to act like an imbecile."

Gwen winced at the harsh tone of the Queen and she felt something shoot through her body. Her eyes widened as she realised that she had the irritable urge to sneeze. She placed a hand over her mouth as Cersei continued her rant at her brother. Gwen rushed back down the corridor, trying to hide the noise of her sneeze as she came to an alcove and hid within it. The noise was muffled yet she had no doubts that it had been heard.

She cursed silently in her head and remained where she was for a moment.

Jaime stood opposite his sister who had her door held open, ready to retreat back into the safety of her room. The noise of sneezing was heard through the corridor and Jaime pressed a finger to his sister's lips, waiting for someone to round the corner. Cersei's eyes widened as she heard the noise and her voice dropped to a whisper as she hissed to her brother;

"Make sure they did not hear any of that," she pushed him. "And if they did then you know what to do. You've tried to kill a child. A simple servant should be no task for you."

Jaime rolled his eyes at hearing his sister and she glared at him for another moment. She backed into her room, the door slamming loudly on Jaime and he shook his head. His sister really was one to worry too much. He stalked off down the corridor, looking for the source of the noise. He did not have a long search for he noted a shadow coming from an alcove down the corridor.

He advanced closer towards it, stepping into the hidden stone and his eyes widened as he saw her there.

"You really are insufferable, aren't you?" he mumbled and Gwen's eyes widened. She had hoped that the shadows would hide her until he passed. Then she could go to the Queen and check on her before rushing to her own chamber and wondering what she had just heard.

"I do not know what you mean," Gwen denied any wrong she had done. Jaime allowed a smirk to occupy his face and he shook his head, stepping closer to her before he made a sudden move. Gwen gasped as she felt his hand around her throat, pushing her against the wall until his body was flush against hers.

"You were eavesdropping, were you not?" he checked from her and she gasped for breath as she felt his fingers squeeze around her flesh. What had happened to never harming a woman?

"No," Gwen denied as he brought his free hand up and ran his knuckles down her cheek. He felt her body shake against his as he continued to repeat the motion. It was such a soothing action yet it caused her spine to straighten and her face to pale. "I was on the way to see the Queen, Ser Jaime. I heard nothing."

"Why do I not believe you?" Jaime wondered from her. "You do know what lying entails, don't you?" he checked from her. "You could be sentenced to death, Gwen. I could have you killed or exiled."

"No," Gwen shook her head quickly and Jaime pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her protests as she struggled against his weight.

"Sh," he urged her soothingly. "Now, Gwen, what did you hear?"

"I..." Gwen choked out; her eyes looking over his shoulder, anywhere but into his green orbs for she feared what would happen if she did. Jaime watched as a tear shed down her cheek and he wiped it from her pale skin with his thumb. She shuddered at the motion yet did not move as he brought his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Gwen," he said her name softly and he found her fearful gaze meet his. "Come along. What did you hear?"

She gulped for a moment, Jaime feeling the motion run down her throat as he eased up his hold on her and she shook her head.

"I did not mean to," she assured him. "I...I...the Queen...she..."

"Honestly, Gwen," Jaime scolded her simply. "You really do have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you? I don't think I've met such a maid in my past. I thought they were supposed to be silent wanderers?"

Gwen challenged his gaze, his words burning through her as annoyance took hold of her. She had not been the one to commit a crime. She had done nothing wrong.

"We are," she agreed with him. "Perhaps if you had your treasonous conversation in privacy then I would not know of this?" she suggested to him and the smug look from his face was removed as he released her for a second. Treasonous. The word hurt Jaime slightly. He was used to being called a traitor. He was used to being reminded of his actions for killing the Mad King. Yet it still pained him to hear the words.

"You have left me in a difficult situation, Gwen," Jaime admitted to her. He knew what he should do. She should suffer the same fate as Bran. But she was a serving maid. There were easier ways to scare her. She did not come from nobility. She had little and the little she had could be destroyed by Jaime with simple words.

"My sister would have me kill you on the spot," Jaime told her without any emotion and Gwen flinched at his words. He took a step back from her, his mind racing with ideas of how to get her to keep her mouth closed. He did not need the hassle of someone knowing.

"I thought that you did not strike women?" Gwen dared to whisper and Jaime looked at her for a second, his eyes narrowed and his brow arched on his forehead. Gwen instantly knew that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"I do not," he agreed with her. "Yet I can always have someone do it for me."

The warning rang through her and she realised what a mess she was in. She could not challenge him anymore. It would do her no good and it would only anger him further.

"I shall tell no one," Gwen promised him. "No one need know that you and your sister lie together...please..."

Jaime laughed at hearing her and he shook his head, his blonde hair falling around his face as he did so. He dropped a hand to his hip and tilted his head at her. Lie with her? Did she think that was what they did?

"Lie with my sister," he repeated to himself and then looked at Gwen's blue stare. The girl really was shameless. She would beg him for safety. She would forget what is right to keep herself safe. It would have been the honourable thing for her to go to the Starks and tell them. They would no doubt inform the King and then Jaime would have no choice but to kill him. He could not say that it would be a shame. He had imagined it many times.

"Please," Gwen whispered again, drawing his wandering mind back to her. "I will not say anything...I cannot..."

"Oh, Gwen," Jaime whispered gently, stepping closer to her again and running the back of his hand down from the side of her forehead to her ear, tucking her hair behind it. "You are willing to keep this from the King? And how can I believe you?"

"You have my word," Gwen admitted to him and Jaime shook his head solemnly, his fingers parting her hair as he ran his hands down the length of her blonde locks.

"Your word?" he checked with her. "Your word means nothing to me, Gwen. So we will have to do it this way."

Gwen wondered what he was talking about for a moment before she felt him take both her wrists into his hand. He turned her around, pushing her body against the wall as she gasped for breath. She turned her head to the side, her cheek resting on the cold stone as Jaime's gaze appeared before her, his free hand running up and down her neck.

"Believe me when I say that disposing of you would not be a problem, Gwen," he whispered to her. "Believe me when I tell you that I could have someone cut your throat and end your life right here and now. Seven Hells, even _I_ could do it. There would be no hesitancy and I would grant you the honour of a quick death. You would be fine, Gwen."

"No," she began to sob, her eyes watering as the thought of death caused her to hyperventilate. "Please...Ser Jaime...I will not say anything...I will not..."

"Sh," he pushed her again. "Yet I assume someone would know of you being here. Someone would question your death for the Lady Stark holds you in high regard. I doubt they would accuse me but it could happen."

"No," Gwen said hastily, her eyes pleadingly looking into Jaime's and he searched her gaze. He should kill her. He should make sure that she could not speak to anyone.

"But you are far too pretty for a maid to kill," he said. "I am sure you help to brighten this dull place up. Besides, if you did go and speak to someone then who would believe you, Gwen? You may have a place in the Lady Stark's heart but you are still a serving maid. You are still someone who holds no power over me. Your accusations would be brushed aside with no second thought. Understand?"

She nodded at him and he smiled softly in reponse.

"Good," he said. "You know I am right, Gwen. And if you did say anything. If anyone did hear something from that smart mouth of yours then you would suffer. I would see to it that you are punished beyond anything you could imagine. You would be cast out of this protected life you live and you would end up with nothing. Imagine, Gwen...you may have to find work in a brothel..." he left his threat open to her and she closed her eyes, another tear slipping down her cheek as Jaime once again removed it from her pale skin.

He was certain she would say nothing. There would be no need for anymore blood to be spilled. He confessed himself fortunate that she was simply a maid. That she was weak and held no power over him.

"No need for tears, Gwen," Jaime told her sternly. He released her from against the wall, watching as she turned around and leant against the stone, facing him. He placed his hands on her cheeks, holding her in place as she wondered when it would end.

"Now," Jaime said. "You go and see the Queen. Attend to her wishes and act like nothing happened. You do not say another word of this incident. Just don't think about it, Gwen. It will be easier for you that way. Go about your simple business and pretend I was never here for I shall be leaving in a few days and we shall never cross paths again...well..." Jaime took a moment to muse. "I hope we never have to cross paths again for it can only mean something bad for you."

Gwen said nothing as he took another step closer to her, his hold on her cheeks increasing as he bent his head downwards, able to stare at her evenly then.

"Do we have an understanding, Gwen?" he checked with her and she curtly nodded in response. Jaime shook his head at her. "Let me hear it come from those pretty lips of yours."

"Yes," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his cheek. Jaime nodded once in agreement and the smirk reformed on his face as he released her from his grasp. Her head dropped once again and Jaime pushed a finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to his for one final time.

"That's a good girl," he whispered simply and backed out of the alcove. He moved down the corridor, whistling as he went and Gwen placed a hand over her mouth. She felt her knees give way from underneath her and she took a moment to sit on the floor, recovering from the ordeal with Jaime Lannister.

She took a deep breath, her hand pressing against the wall as she drew herself from the ground and straightened out her appearance. She did not know how she could go to the Queen now. She did not know how she could face the woman knowing full well what she did with her own brother. But she had to.

Gwen walked to the door, knocking on the wood only for the ice cold voice to tell her to enter. She did so slowly, closing the door and seeing the Queen stood by her bed, her hands in her hair and pushing it from her face.

"Lady Stark sent me," Gwen whispered to the Queen. "She wanted to make sure that you have everything which you need, my Queen."

"I see," Cersei replied with a lack of emotion as she realised how cold the room was and how the fire was going out. "Well, you can place more wood in the fire and then leave me be."

Gwen curtseyed politely and the Queen finally realised where she had seen her face from. It was the girl who her brother had aided at the feast the previous night. Her beliefs were only confirmed when she saw the bandage on her hand.

"You are the serving girl from last night, are you not?" Cersei checked as Gwen continued to place wood from the tin into the fire, poking at it and allowing the flames to soar higher than they had been doing. "The one who my brother helped?"

"Yes, my Queen," Gwen confirmed, leaving the fire at the height it was and she stood up again. She placed the tin back to the side of the grand fireplace as Cersei sat at the foot of her bed.

So this was the girl who had managed to hold her brother's attention for the previous night. She could not see anything extraordinary about her. She was bland. She had lifeless curls in her hair and her eyes held no particular fire.

"Jaime informed me of your incompetence," Cersei said, her voice loud and cold as Gwen stood before her, waiting to be dismissed. But Cersei needed her to know who she was. She needed her to know that she meant nothing.

She was Queen. She was the only one who her brother was to look at. She was the only one who could have him.

"I am surprised the Lady Stark allowed you to come here knowing how clumsy you are," Cersei said back to her and Gwen looked her in the eye for a moment.

"Last night was an accident, my Queen," Gwen dared to whisper. "Ser Jaime was simply kind enough to help me."

"Was he?" Cersei checked and she stood up, turning her back and walking around the room as she spoke to her. "My brother has been called many things. Kind is not one of them. I suppose you think yourself special?"

"No, my Queen," Gwen said back to her quickly, wondering where the conversation was going. The Queen smirked, her smile a miserable attempt to show kindness to the girl.

"You do not need to pretend with me," Cersei assured her. "My brother is a handsome man. You must have seen him as some knight in shining armour?"

"No, my Queen," Gwen repeated for her. She kept her tongue in check, not wanting to speak of Jaime to her. She could easily burst the confident bubble which she held herself in. How Gwen would not mind seeing her smirk wiped from her face.

"I know you lie, girl," Cersei promised, her smile never faltering. "I am simply looking out for you. I do not want you to have any ideas of my brother falling for you and whisking you away from the dull life you lead."

The idea caused Gwen to scoff silently and she shook her head at the Queen, her hands sweating and holding onto her skirts to stop them from shaking.

"No, my Queen." Gwen said. "I never thought of it."

"Of course you did," Cersei spoke back, her voice still light and cold. "Most women have. I am simply telling you not to. My brother is a member of the Kingsguard as well as being of Lannister blood. He would not look twice at such a simple serving maid."

"I know, my Queen."

"Good," Cersei clapped her hands once and smiled again. "I do not want you punished for any reason."

"I see, my Queen," Gwen said. If she did not know her dirty secret then the conversation would have appeared off to Gwen. But she knew. She knew why the Queen was telling her this. She was warning Gwen away from her lover when there really was no need to do that.

"I am glad," Cersei said, waving a dismissive hand at the girl. "Now go and leave me be."

"Yes, my Queen," Gwen dropped into a curtsey and rushed from the room, her breathing becoming erratic as she walked back down the corridors, wanting to do nothing more than hide away in her chamber and forget of the Lannisters. If only she knew that would not be possible.

...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed another chapter of this one! Anyway, thank you to Yakitori-Chan, Jofrench22, moonlight1fly, Heartless-Princess33, Hendrickx E, 5daysofsummer and Guest for reviewing the past couple of chapters! And thank you to anyone following this.

I do hope you will let me know what you think of it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

The news of travelling to Kings Landing was one which had filled Gwen with dread. She had been brought before Lady Stark who had told her of the news. She thought that the Lady Stark would simply want her to help her daughter's pack for she knew how hopeless Arya was when it came to folding clothes. But that had not been the only thing which had been asked from Gwen. She had been asked if it would be a problem for her to go with them.

Gwen had blinked profusely, hoping that her emotions did not betray her as she studied Lady Stark and forced herself to nod in agreement. She doubted she really had a say. Catelyn had put her faith in the maid to tend to the girls. She knew that the Septa would drive the girls crazy. Catelyn knew she was firm and strict, everything needed in tutor. But she also knew that the girls relied on Gwen more than she cared to admit. They saw her as a friend and Lady Stark had no issue with that for the girl looked after her daughters.

"Septa said that I need to repack everything because it is creased," Arya complained as soon as she saw Gwen enter her room. The maid had packed her small trunk, dropping in the few gowns which she owned along with her brush and hairpins. She did not own much and she was well aware that would not change. She had pulled her cloak over her shoulders before going to check up on the girls, making sure they were almost ready to depart.

Dread had come over Gwen as she made her way to Arya. She knew that the Lannister's would be travelling with them and she had no desire to see them. She had no desire to be so close to Jaime and she had hoped his departure would have been imminent without her.

"But it is going to be creased anyway," Arya snapped Gwen from her thoughts as she took to sitting on the bed beside Arya. She took the gowns from the girl's hands and folded them herself.

"Don't tell the Septa that I helped and you will be fine." Gwen merely assured her and Arya smiled softly. Gwen's smiling face found Arya's again and she saw something lurking behind the younger girl's gaze. She placed the gown into the trunk and looked at Arya one more time.

"Is something the matter?" she wondered from her and Arya shrugged. She looked down at the bed and thought of all that she was leaving behind. She didn't truly want to leave Winterfell. She wanted to stay and she wanted everything to stay the same. She didn't want her brother to leave for Night's Watch.

"I'm just a bit nervous about change," she whispered to Gwen who nodded in agreement with her. She supposed it was only right that she was nervous about what was to happen. They were going South and to unknown territory.

"Everything shall turn out just fine, my Lady," Gwen promised her, folding another item and resting it on top of the previously folded gown. "Things have to change."

"But this is a big change," Arya complained. "Father is going to be the Hand of the King...and Jon is leaving...and then Sansa is marrying Prince Joffrey...and...and Bran is still asleep..."

"Come here," Gwen said and Arya stood up before Gwen. The elder blonde took hold of Arya's hand and looked her in the eye, her smile never faltering for she wanted the girl to see that she wasn't alone during this. "Your brother will be fine. Lord Bran is strong and he will pull through this. The maester has said so. Your sister will be married but it is her duty. It is the duty of women to find a husband-"

"-You haven't," Arya pointed out and Gwen shrugged ruefully at her.

"I am here to serve you and your family," Gwen decided to reply. "One day I may find someone. And as for your half brother...he will come back to you, Arya. Your family will not be split up; you need not worry about that. You shall all see each other...it just may not be as often as you are used to."

"And what about when Sansa marries the Prince?" Arya wondered. "Will you stay with her or will you stay with me? You're a good friend, Gwen. I don't want you to stay with Sansa."

Gwen faltered again for a moment. She truly had not thought about what would happen to her considering that the girls would be split up. She shrugged at Arya and ran a hand down her cheek before standing up.

"We shall have to wait and see," she said, her voice light and optimistic for the girl. "Now, we should be getting this trunk down to the congregation."

"No need."

Gwen turned around along with Arya as the new voice entered the room and she saw Jon Snow stood before them. He wore his thick cloak over his shoulders, his eyes gazing at the two women as Arya frowned. She knew he was going and the thought was hurting Arya terribly.

"My Lord," Gwen curtseyed politely and Jon shook his head at her, a familiar smile on his face.

"Gwen, what have I told you before?" he wondered from the maid. "I am no more a Lord than you are a Lady."

Gwen smiled at the boy and she saw he held something behind his hands. He coughed awkwardly and looked to Arya, motioning to her with his head.

"Would you mind if I have a moment with my sister?" he wondered and Gwen shook her head, not minding one little bit. "I will bring her trunk down when we are finished."

"Thank you, my Lord," Gwen smiled at him, ruffling Arya's hair before moving to the door. She stopped when she felt Jon's hand wrap around her wrist, preventing her from moving anywhere as he looked at her with a knowing expression. She relaxed a moment and smiled at him.

"Gwen," he urged her one more time and she smirked.

"Thank you, Jon," she said and he nodded contently at hearing her. She was well aware that this could be the last time she saw the young man and she quickly pecked him on the cheek, knowing that he would be leaving as they travelled to Kings Landing and she would have no chance to see him. "Be careful, won't you?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Gwen," Jon promised her, running a hand down her hair and smiling at her. He had to admit that she had been one of the only maids who paid him attention. She didn't look at him as others did. She looked at him as if he were an equal to Rob. She looked at him as if she genuinely cared. It also helped that she was close to the Stark girls and Jon considered himself close to Arya, placing himself in Gwen's vision and he had seen the kind nature in her.

"Well, I shall," Gwen promised him. "Can you bring your sister down when you're finished here?" Gwen checked with him. "I doubt she would come willingly for she seems to be against this trip."

"Of course," Jon said before Arya could protest. The young girl simply huffed loudly and Gwen smirked at her and then took her leave. She moved down to the courtyard where others had begun to congregate. Of course the nobles would not be there for they would wait in the warmth until the last moment. Gwen pulled her cloak tightly around her body before feeling a hand wrap around her elbow. She startled herself and turned around to see the face of Jaime Lannister before her.

His grip on her was tight yet his eyes remained fixed over her shoulder until he decided to speak, the green glare moving down to hers.

"I heard you were coming with us," Jaime spoke softly as people bustled around. The Kingsguard didn't listen to them as they checked that there horses were prepared for the long journey. Gwen tried to force her arm from his fingers, wanting nothing to do with the man behind her.

"I serve the Lady Sansa and Lady Arya," Gwen hissed through clenched teeth and Jaime heard the spite in her tone. How he found her odd. She was always changing. One moment he had her cornered and begging for mercy and the next she spoke to him with such resentment. He supposed he couldn't blame her for he had threatened her life.

"Yes," Jaime whispered again. "And if Prince Joffrey is to wed the Lady Sansa then who knows what will happen to you? Perhaps you shall be living with the royal family. At least I can keep my eye on you then."

Gwen retaliated, pulling her arm from him and glaring back at him.

"I want no part of you on me," she said, grateful that his harsh grip had been removed from her. Jaime arched a brow, a smirk on his face as he twirled his helmet in his hand slowly and lazily looked at her.

"Oh, I can assure you that would not be true if you knew me intimately," he said slyly and Gwen spoke without thinking one more time.

"I would hate to deprive the Queen," she hissed and Jaime moved his hand subtly again, grabbing her elbow and drawing her back into the shadows of the castle wall. She fought against him as members of the Kingsguard ignored what was happening. It was clear that Jaime was the one in charge. He was the one who held the most power.

He released her from his hand, her body bouncing against the wall as he motioned towards his sword, her gaze following his and she instantly knew what he was suggesting.

"I could kill you here and now for that," he warned her, knowing that he had begun to scare her again. But Gwen was not allowing it to happen. He had threatened her once, allowing her to crumble at his feet and beg him for her life. But she had agreed to his promise.

"I would scream," she assured him and the grin on his face seemed to grow at the mere suggestion.

"I would make it so quick that you would have no chance to scream," Jaime promised her. "And maybe I will wait. Wait until you are alone and where I can hear you scream."

"Stay away from me," Gwen warned him, pushing past him. She didn't get far as she felt his hand on her wrist, pulling her back to him and forcing her to look back into his eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut," he warned her. "I do not favour second chances."

He released her after that and she stormed away. She noted Sansa moving on the ground, effortlessly gliding to the seat on the wagon which she would take. Her trunk was being carried by her father who was smiling down at her, willing her to be careful in the Capital and with Joffrey. Sansa was paying him no attention, telling him not to be so paranoid. He frowned before helping her onto the horse and then turned to look at Gwen who had come to stand before him.

"Gwen, I have Jory fitting you a horse. You could ride with the girls but the Septa is much older and adamant that she have the spare seat."

"Oh, I don't mind," Gwen promised him and Lord Eddard nodded sternly before he heard the booming voice of King Robert from behind them.

"Ned!" he called out, walking over to his friend yet his eyes remained fixed on Gwen who had been staring at the man. She knew of the history which they held. Lord Eddard had been destined to be blood relation to the King yet his sister was killed. And now she would not believe he had once been a great warrior. He stood there; plump beyond belief due to his drinking and feasting.

"You never told me you had such a good looking maid coming with us," Robert said, his hands by his side as Eddard shook his head sadly. He knew how Robert had whored around with some of the maids of his house and he had said nothing. He couldn't say anything. They had offered themselves and he was the King.

But he knew of Gwen. He had known her mother. He would make sure that the King knew she was not for him.

"It is a pleasure, my King," Gwen said, holding her skirts to her side and bowing her head as she dropped down into a low curtsey of respect. The King eyed the timid blonde with liking before he spoke again.

"The pleasure is all mine," he whispered softly so only she and Lord Stark could hear him. "And perhaps I can show you my pleasure later on tonight."

"I would not bother, my King."

Lord Stark had opened his mouth, preparing to defend the girl yet it was not his voice that echoed around the group. Gwen turned her blushing face over her shoulder to see the Kingslayer advancing towards her again. Her mouth did drop open as he ran a hand down his blonde hair and she wondered what he was doing. She also wondered how he had heard the conversation. He must have been lurking. It seemed he was good at that.

"And why is that, Kingslayer?" Robert barked out his question to Jaime as he took his stand aside of Gwen, his green gaze fixed on the King.

Jaime didn't want her anywhere near the King. He did not want her to be close enough and in private with him. He did not know what she would say. He truly did not know if he could trust her not to keep her mouth closed.

"Fancy her for yourself, do you?" he wondered and Gwen's blush increased at hearing the King. How she longed to run from the awkwardness. "Or maybe you've had her and you don't want me to have what you've already had?"

"Or maybe there is such a thing as leaving certain maids alone?" Jaime suggested with a deep shrug of his shoulders. He glared at the King, unable to do anything other than that when he was in his company. He hated the way the King lived. What he hated the most was what he did to his own sister.

"I hate to admit Ser Jaime is right," Lord Stark interrupted and a smug look crossed Jaime's face. "Gwen has been in our care since she was little. She is a personal maid to my daughters. She is not a common maid like your normal taste."

"Well, well, well," Robert drawled, his eyes narrowed in slits as he glared at the Lord Stark. "Are you denying me something I want, Ned?"

"I am," Ned agreed with the King, his face smiling as he slapped him on the back, drawing his attention away from Gwen who had Jaime's hand on her elbow once again. "Besides, there are more girls who I am sure are more than acquainted to your perverted ways."

The King laughed loudly as Sansa caught Gwen's eye, her brow arched as she wondered what the conversation had been about. Gwen shook her head once as Jaime moved along with her towards the horses which were being handled by the servants of the Starks, waiting with them until their Lord departed for the Capital.

"Why did you decide to become involved?" Gwen asked him. "How did you even know what the King was talking about?"

"It is not difficult," Jaime told her without a moment of hesitation. "The King had his eyes set upon you and every time he looks at a female he has one thing on his mind. Many have had their virtue ruined by him."

"Do not tell me that you were trying to protect my virtue?" Gwen asked; her face shocked in disbelief only for Jaime to snort loudly, taking the reins of a brown horse, looking at the creature which had been granted to Gwen.

"Of course I wasn't," he said and saw how she rolled her eyes causing his brows to knitt together as he ground his teeth. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Are you forgetting yourself again?"

"No, Ser Jaime," Gwen said pleasantly for emphasis and he smirked cockily at her one more time.

"Good," he said. "Besides, if the King bedded you then the Gods only know how bad you would have been. You do not need him ruining your honour..." he drawled and trailed off, looking her up and down. "If you even have any."

Gwen's hands balled into fists as she refused to retaliate in front of him.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't want you anywhere near the King."

Gwen nodded in understanding, folding her arms and removing his hand from her arm, snatching it back hastily as she looked at him with suspicion.

"You do not trust me, my Lord?" she checked with him, her voice light as Jaime met her gaze once more.

"No," he said honestly. "I do not trust anything which you say. Especially after your smart remark earlier. I am beginning to wonder if I should just rid myself of you now."

Gwen said nothing in response to him. She kept silent as she saw the Queen emerge by her husband's side, her eye catching the maid who was once again conversing with her brother.

"I told you that I would say nothing." Gwen hissed, placing her foot into the saddle of the horse. She struggled to gain a good grip on the creature as Jaime continued to stare at her. The Knight said nothing as he placed his helmet under his arm and placed his hands onto her waist, aiding her onto the creature. She took to sitting side saddle, looking weary on top of the creature.

"I have my eye on you," Jaime assured her as she grabbed the reins and he left her in peace, moving to his own white stallion.

Gwen growled lowly, cursing under her breath before she saw Arya at her feet, her hand stroking the horses mane as her eyes looked up to Gwen.

"What did the Kingslayer want?" she wondered and Gwen smiled softly at Arya.

"Nothing of importance," she promised the young girl. "Why are you not with your sister? She is waiting for you."

"I came to see why you had a horse but I'm not allowed one," Arya complained and Gwen smirked. "Father says it is not proper for a Lady to ride on a horse when there are seats."

"That is true," Gwen agreed with the girl. "Yet there are no spare seats and I am not a Lady, so here I am."

"But I don't want to be a Lady," Arya complained before she heard her father call her name;

"Arya! You're holding up everyone else."

"Go on," Gwen urged her. "I'll ride by your side to save you from the Septa's boring lectures."

Arya smiled softly at Gwen before turning on her heel and rushing to her sister. Gwen remained behind the girls who rode on the wagon in front of the Kingsguard who travelled with them. She pulled her blonde hair over one shoulder as she pulled the reins and the horse began to move. She kept quiet, refusing to look on as Jaime Lannister caught her eye and grinned cockily. He moved his horse beside hers, his orbs never leaving her as she focused her attention straight ahead.

"You have no need to ride alongside me, Ser Jaime," Gwen assured him. She looked behind her once again to see Eddard riding alongside Jon, the two of them conversing in hushed tones.

"The King has ordered me to," he said simply. "It seems you are the only female on horseback and Lord Stark wants it to be made sure that no harm can come to you."

"And what harm would this be?" Gwen enquired from him.

"Have you ever left the kingdom of Winterfell?"

"No."

"Then you do not know of the dangers which lurk outside of them," he concluded. "Besides, this way I can keep you in my sights and make sure you do not break your word."

Gwen said nothing back to him as she ran a hand over the coat of her horse. She remained silent as they continued to travel, wishing nothing more than ridding herself of Jaime Lannister's presence.

...

A/N: so another chapter for the day! Thank you to Lottie du Bois, Jofrench22, meri, moonlight1fly and smilin step for reviewing chapter 3!

Do let me know what you think, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen kept quiet during the days ride, refusing to speak to Jaime and he did the same. He looked content enough in his own world, his eyes scanning the landscape before them. Gwen didn't move up to ride beside Arya for she didn't want Jaime following her. If she had her way then she would keep him away from the girls. She would prefer to keep him away from her if she could.

She had seen Jon leave the congregation, heading on his own path whilst everyone else took the road to Kingslanding. Gwen felt her eyes begin to droop as tiredness came over her and she saw Jon finally leave from her sight.

"Odd," Jaime finally spoke his first word to her and she looked across to him, trying not to yawn loudly in front of him.

"What is odd, Ser Jaime?" she wondered and his eyes continued to look into the direction of where Jon had left along with his younger brother. Gwen tracked his gaze and he spoke again, his voice low enough for only her to hear.

"The Snow boy," he concluded. "He seems to be going away for a lifetime of celibacy and coldness. Pledging allegiance and staying there for life. It must be dull. Nothing that I would consider anyway."

"And what exactly is the Kingsguard?" Gwen enquired. "For is it not just the same yet in the company of the King? Oh...I suppose some people do not take the oath seriously though. That must be the difference. The Night's Watch are more honourable."

"Oh, you do wound me," Jaime chuckled lowly to her and she rolled her eyes at him before the yawn did escape from her mouth. "Well, at least the climate is much more favourable in the South with the King."

Gwen said nothing to him as the congregation stopped and the wind blew in the air. She said nothing as Jaime dropped down from his horse and offered her his hand. She took hold of it, knowing that she was unable to get down from the horse without falling flat on her face. She placed her feet on the ground and let go of him.

"Don't wander too far," he smirked at her and she turned around and began to walk towards Sansa and Arya who looked tired and fed up. The sky was blue and empty of clouds yet the air was still chilly.

"You said that you would come ride with me," Arya complained, holding her arms out for Gwen to help her onto solid ground. Gwen wrapped her hands around her arms and held her up in the air for a moment before swinging her to the ground. Gwen had to admit that she had grown since the last time she had held her in the air.

"And I would have," Gwen assured her. "Yet Ser Jaime kept me behind to ride with him. He wanted to make sure that I was kept safe."

"I would have kept you safe," Arya challenged and Gwen ran her hand down her hair as Sansa stood up on the wagon.

"You would not." Sansa dared to speak. "You are a Lady, Arya. Only a man is supposed to protect a woman."

"I disagree," Arya muttered so that her sister could not hear her. She looked to the back of the wagon where the pair of direwolves sat. Nymeria and Lady looked at their owners with wide eyes, quickly shaking the fur of their coats.

Gwen held her hand to Sansa who managed to delicately jump to the ground and the Septa remained where she was. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open as she slept soundly on the bench. Gwen wondered how she could have fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position. Yet she supposed if she was tired then it would be possible.

"I think your wolves need a run," Gwen said simply and they barked at their owners. Sansa grinned widely and aided Lady down from the wagon. Nymeria simply leapt down, the pair of them sitting by their owners feet and waiting for a command to be given to them.

"Come on," she said to the girls. "We'll go for a walk whilst the King and Lord Stark drink and eat for a few moments."

The girls nodded hastily, walking alongside Gwen as they watched the wolves run ahead, rushing hastily into the trees on the hill.

"I cannot believe your luck," Sansa admitted, a dreamy smile on her face whilst her sister rolled her eyes. It was all Sansa had been talking about for the past few hours. Arya knew that the journey would take longer than she had initially thought if her sister kept swooning at everything.

"Ser Jaime is so handsome and you have him all to yourself for this journey," Sansa commented. "I wish I had my Prince with me. It would make this journey so much more interesting."

"I doubt that," Arya challenged.

"Are you calling my betrothed uninteresting?" Sansa asked and Gwen held her hands up between the girls.

"Don't argue," she urged them. "There is no point in doing so, you two."

"Arya spoke out of turn," Sansa defended herself and Gwen shook her head, a small smirk on her face as she listened to the two sisters bickering about nothing.

"I did not!"

"Come along," Gwen urged them softly. "I am sure Lady Arya meant nothing by it and if she did then she knows to apologise."

"But she won't!" Sansa snapped, moving her head to look around Gwen's body and to her little sister who immaturely shook her head, folding her arms over her chest and looking to Gwen.

"I did nothing wrong!"

"Honestly, you two," Gwen smirked at them. "You need not argue. There is no point. Now, how has the journey been so far?"

"Dull," Arya complained. "Nothing is happening in the wagon and the Septa insists on giving us a history lesson every two minutes. Can you not just leave the Kingslayer?"

"Why should she want to?" Sansa enquired. "Ser Jaime is the most handsome man in the North _and _the South."

"Even better looking than your beautiful Prince?" Arya wondered and Sansa shook her head quickly.

"I did not mean that," Sansa decided to simply say back to her. "What has Ser Jaime been talking about with you?"

"Nothing," Gwen said to her. "We have hardly spoken. He is a Knight and I am a maid, my Lady. I have no right to speak with such a man. He is simply there to make sure no harm comes to us."

"You must have said something," Sansa urged her, stepping over the root of a tree and Gwen shook her head in disagreement.

"No, my Lady," she said. She didn't really speak to Jaime and what they had spoken of was of no concern to the girls. "Anyway, we should be going back. This was only supposed to be a quick break along the way."

"Can you please try and come and talk to us?" Arya pleaded with Gwen. "The Septa is driving us stir crazy. I fear for my sanity and if we will make it to the camp later on this afternoon without dying of boredom."

"I shall try, my Lady," Gwen promised her and Arya smiled warmly whilst Sansa sighed. "Now go and shout your wolves back to you. I hope they have no wondered off too far."

"Nymeria!"

"Lady!"

It took moments for the direwolves to come running back to their owners, their feet hitting the ground at record pace and they walked beside the girls once more. Gwen watched them, unable to believe how loyal they really were to the girls. They walked back to the congregation which was preparing to set off again.

Gwen aided the girls to their seats before moving back to her own horse. Jaime was already sat atop of his horse, his eyes watching as Gwen struggled onto the saddle. It took her a couple of attempts and when she was finally seated her hair was ruffled around her and her ill fitting blue gown was askew around her body.

"You look a mess," he pointed out to her as she held onto the reins. She said nothing as she looked at him and then pulled at her gown and ran a hand down her hair to flatten it. Jaime smirked as he watched her and he spoke again, a mocking tone in his voice. "We cannot all be as good looking as others."

"When do we leave?" Gwen decided to ask, not caring for Jaime and his taunting. She could not quite understand why he made such an effort to annoy her. She knew that she was not going to tell anyone of him and his sister for it really was not worth her life. She also knew that no one would believe her. It was pointless.

"In a moment," Jaime said. "Where have you been? Lord Stark was asking after his daughter's."

"For a walk," Gwen said. "Lady Sansa and Lady Arya were becoming restless and bored in the wagon. Their direwolves also needed to run for a while."

Jaime wrinkled his nose at hearing that, his head shaking back and forth and Gwen wondered what his issue was with her now.

"The wolves are not supposed to be kept as pets. They are dangerous. Does Lord Stark not know that?"

"I disagree."

"I thought you would."

"The wolves have never caused any harm to anyone. They are loyal and protect their owners. I admit I have never seen such a thing before in animal form."

"I suppose chickens don't hold that attraction," Jaime said to her and she arched a brow. "I imagine they are the only animals you have seen what with being a maid."

"Do you think that we simply live off of eggs and chickens?" Gwen wondered from him and pulled at her reins, her horse beginning to walk underneath her. She continued to look at Jaime who had shrugged, idleness coming across him as he held tightly onto his helmet which sat in between his legs.

"I do not know what the life of a maid entails," he said to her. "I can only imagine it is constant boredom and waiting on people. I am sure you find some enjoyment in the evening."

Gwen scoffed, shaking her head at his boldness. She had no idea where he had this image from. She looked down to the ground, feeling his gaze on her and she took a moment to think for herself.

"I know the minds of young men," Jaime assured her. "The eldest Stark boy surely must take advantage of having such a good looking maid on his staff...not to mention his bastard brother..."

"Then you are mistaken," Gwen promised him without another word. It wasn't particularly a matter which she wanted to discuss with him. She preferred to keep her life quiet and away from prying eyes. She decided to take a change of topic with him, not wanting to talk about her anymore. "When do we arrive this afternoon to camp?"

"Another couple of hours," Jaime drawled, still thinking of their previous conversation. "The King has the Starks a room in an inn along with him and my sister. Unfortunately you will be outside in a tent. There is not enough room at the inn."

"I see," Gwen said, slightly disappointed that her evening would be spent in a tent by herself.

"And you would not believe who has been sent to guard your tent?" Jaime said; the smug smirk back in place and Gwen groaned at hearing him. He chuckled at the sound and shook his head. "You do not seem happy, Gwen."

"I have simply had enough of your pleasant company this afternoon," she assured him and Jaime looked at her, the smirk still on his face as she decided to question him again. "Are you not supposed to be guarding the King?"

"I doubt he needs all of us outside his door whilst he sleeps this evening. Besides, I assume he would prefer to have rid of me. Apparently he cannot stand the smug faces of Lannister's."

"He is not the only one," Gwen mumbled under her breath so that he could not hear her. She kept quiet for the remainder of the journey, waiting until they reached the place they would be setting up camp at the Crossroads. Gwen had allowed her eyes to shut for a while, the tiredness of travelling coming over her as she allowed her mind to drift off.

Jaime watched the girl beside him as she fell into a mindless sleep and he chuckled to himself, looking around and wondering when they would reach the inn. He had to admit that she was proving to be a handful for him. She had a quick and smart mouth which he knew would get her into trouble if she were to use it in front of someone with a short temper. Yet he knew that he found it entertaining more than anything. He enjoyed watching himself get a response out of her. He finally saw the inn come into view and he called her name to no prevail. She didn't move and her eyes did not open. Jaime rolled his eyes and leaned across, his hand on her leg.

She jumped at that contact and looked at him.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

"We're almost there."

Gwen nodded in response and she finally stopped her horse from walking on any further. She slid down as Jaime climbed down from his horse and he saw the royal carriage further behind. The Queen was taking her leave as Jaime caught her eyes and anger instantly crossed her face.

He inwardly groaned to himself, knowing that he would have to soothe her when he next saw her alone. The fact that she became jealous so easily was something which caused Jaime to feel smug inside. He loved how only he could have that effect on her. Yet there was no need to be jealous of a girl like Gwen.

Jaime watched as she moved back to Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. He studied the way she held herself. She walked with intent, her shoulders stooping slightly yet her blonde hair helped to cover that up. He supposed she was not too bad looking for a maid. But she was nowhere near as vibrant as his Cersei. Honestly, the Queen had nothing to be worried about.

Jaime took his and Gwen's horse to the side, tying them to a post before he walked on the cobbled ground, heading into the inn where he had seen his sister disappear to. Members to the Kingsguard were unloading her trunks from the carriage and Jaime instantly helped to take one. Three of them took the luggage up to the inn, walking through the stone room and up the wooden steps.

Jaime took lead, knocking on the door and waiting for Cersei to answer him. She called for them to enter and Jaime opened the door, instructing the men where to leave the trunks. He could feel his sister's glare on him for the entire time and he was grateful when the men decided to take their leave.

He closed the door on them, instantly awaiting Cersei's yells to commence.

"Why are you riding with that little bitch?"

"Your husband instructed it," Jaime told his sister. "She is the only woman on horseback and Lord Stark sees her as precious cargo for his daughter's for some Godforsaken reason."

"And there are other members of the Kingsguard who can go with her," Cersei replied, folding her arms and walking across the simple room. Jaime looked at it and frowned. He had certainly not seen anything so dull in his life. The room was even worse than Winterfell's if that were even possible.

"I admit that jealousy is most becoming on you," Jaime said and his sister snarled at him, the grin on his face irritating her further than she had believed to be possible.

"Why would I be jealous of a little maid?" Cersei wondered.

"You are not jealous of her for she is nowhere near as radiant as you are, my dear sister," Jaime said soothingly to her and she retaliated;

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She assured him. "I also hear that she is the one who you shall be looking out for this evening. She will be sleeping in a tent guarded by you."

"You hear her correctly."

"Perhaps you can bed her then?" Cersei checked; her voice full of venom. "Considering you seem to be spending enough time with her. I would have assumed that would be the next logical step for you to take."

Jaime chuckled, his hands dropping to his hips as he longed to rid himself of his heavy armour for the night. It was becoming rather heavy on his tiring body.

"The girl has yet to bed anyone and I doubt I shall be her first," Jaime told Cersei. "You know where my loyalty lies. You have no need to become so jealous of the girl. She really is insufferable."

"She has yet to bed anyone?" Cersei checked with her brother and he frowned. That was the only thing which she had taken away from that conversation. "She is a maid. Surely the men of the Stark kingdom have bedded her?"

"Apparently not," Jaime murmured. "What does it matter? She is a maid and means nothing to me. You have no reason to bother with her."

"As long as she keeps away from me then I shall have nothing to say to her." Cersei spoke. "And what of the commotion from the previous night? Did you find them?"

Jaime took a second to look at his sister, wondering if he should tell her. He could only imagine what would happen if she found out. Cersei would demand her head at her feet. She would demand the girl be taken care of immediately and Jaime be the one to do it. But he did not intend to kill her.

"It was a serving boy looking for the King," he lied to her. "Foolish to believe that he would spend the night with you when there were new women in Winterfell."

"And did you kill him?"

"Of course," Jaime said without a moment of hesitation. "His body is rotting in a bush by the tower."

"Good," Cersei said. She wandered around her room, her hands held tightly together. "And the girl...as soon as we reach the Capital then Sansa will be requiring maids if she is to marry my Joffrey. I shall tell her the girl is not suitable and then cast her out. She can make her own way in the world. Perhaps she shall favour life in a brothel."

Jaime said nothing as he heard his sister speak and he shook his head. He didn't care what she did with her.

"It matters not," Jaime said. "I shall leave you to your thoughts. I assume help we be needed in the camps."

"Yes, go," Cersei agreed, tiring of his presence for the afternoon. He let her be, walking back down to the cobbled street and looking around. He made leave for his own tent, changing into his normal attire and resting his armour on the small bed which had been set up. He noted the other bed held a black cloak on it along with an opened trunk and a blue gown spilling out the side. He groaned at the thought of being so close to her but pushed the thought to one side.

He walked down the cobbled street before hearing the words of Ned Stark enter his ear.

"Ser Jaime," he said curtly and Jaime looked at him, a blonde brow arched. "I need some members of the Kingsguard to come with me and help find my daughter."

"Why?"

"She has gone missing."

"I gathered that is why you wanted her found," Jaime said in a drawl. "I meant why did you want my men? Do you not have enough of your own?"

"This is my daughter," Eddard snapped. "I want Arya found. The Prince Joffrey has been injured and she has gone missing."

"How was the Prince injured?" Jaime enquired.

"Arya...apparently her direwolf injured him..." Lord Stark and Jaime smirked, shaking his head back and forth.

"I told her they were not pets," he drawled and Eddard arched a brow, wondering what he was talking about but choosing not to question him. He had no chance and he had no time.

"Can you send some men?"

"I shall look into it," Jaime chose to answer and Stark nodded before rushing away from him. The knight sighed before assembling some members of the Kingsguard, telling them to leave and go to look for the young Lady.

Jaime did not join them, deciding his efforts would be better spent finding the maid. If he found her then he would find the girl and all of this mess would be sorted. He also fancied gloating at her, if he had to be honest.

He was shocked when he found her within five minutes. She was wandering aimlessly on the way back to camp, her eyes looking to the sky as the sun set and she was clearly distracted. He checked how distracted she was, walking past her without a word and he chuckled. He turned quickly, grabbing her wrist and snapping her from the daze she had been in.

"Dear Gods," she snapped out, instantly startled at Jaime's sudden declaration of presence. "You scared me to death."

"Evidentially not for your pulse is still beating," Jaime said, his thumb instantly moving to her pulse and feeling it there. "Have you seen the two Stark girls?"

"Lady Sansa and Lady Arya ran off as soon as we arrived," Gwen said and Jaime dropped his hand from her wrist. "Lady Sansa went off with Prince Joffrey and Lady Arya did not tell me where she was going. Why?"

"There has been a slight incident," Jaime admitted to her. "Involving those direwolves you claimed were so loyal."

"What?" Gwen wondered, her eyes widening. "What has happened?"

"The young Stark's wolf attacked Prince Joffrey. Apparently the Prince is shaken up." Jaime decided to tell her and she wondered what to say in response. She struggled to believe what she was hearing.

"Was he seriously injured?"

"I am sure he is fine," Jaime shrugged off Joffrey's injuries. "It is about time the boy had some scars. And did I not tell you I was right about the wolves?"

"And Lady Arya...she is missing?" Gwen checked and Jaime sighed, huffing and dropping his hands to his hips.

"Yes," Jaime confirmed. "Can we just focus on how I was right and you were wrong?"

"Nymeria would not have harmed him without just cause," Gwen adamantly spoke. "I need to go and find her...Arya...she..."

"I think not," Jaime said, grabbing her wrist one more time as she tried to move past him, rushing to the forest by herself. "You have no idea where you are going and I do not feel like following you into a forest to make sure you do not kill yourself by tripping over a tree stump."

"I can hardly leave her," Gwen snapped at Jaime.

"Lord Stark has men with him trying to find her. I see the inn is building up with activity. It may be wise if you go and wait there for her return."

"I cannot," Gwen challenged him. "I cannot sit and do nothing."

"You have no choice," Jaime challenged her. "Now do not make me throw you over my shoulder and drag you into the inn."

The threat lay with Gwen and she realised she would not be rushing off trying to find Arya. He would not permit it. She sighed and walked by his side as they entered the inn. It was full of men, their bodies pressed tightly together as the King and Queen sat towards the back of the inn, Prince Joffrey by their sides. Gwen looked around for any sign of Arya or Sansa but there was nothing. There were no recognisable faces apart from Jaime's.

"I suppose I could have a drink," Jaime contemplated loudly, looking around the inn. "Do you want anything?"

"How can you be thinking of alcohol at a time like this?" Gwen wondered from him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"They are not my children who have gone missing," he said and disappeared into the crowd. Gwen shook her head before she heard commotion appear before her and she saw Arya being pushed through the door roughly. Gwen rushed to her side, seeing the dirt on her face and the redness on her cheeks.

"Lady Arya," she called out as she grabbed onto her arm and took her from the men's hold, glaring at them as they did so.

"Nymeria...she did not do it...he was going to kill him..."

"Lady Arya, what are you talking about?" Gwen wondered as Arya cried and Gwen bent down. The girl wrapped her arms around Gwen's neck and continued to cry softly.

"He was going to kill the butcher's boy...my friend...he was going to kill him and Nymeria stopped him..."

"Is that the girl?" King Robert's voice snapped out loud and a path cleared for Arya to be seen by his grace. "Come forwards, girl."

Arya released Gwen and she stepped forwards. Gwen began to follow her but did not get far for a hand held her arm and brought her back, pressing her back flat against his chest.

"Do not move," he warned her, his voice soft and commanding in her ear as his eye caught Cersei. She saw how close he was to the maid and her blood boiled for a moment. "You do not know what happened and the King would dispose of you in a moment if you spoke against him."

"I cannot leave her," Gwen said, trying to pull herself from his hand but he hauled her back again before the voice of Eddard Stark came into the room.

"Arya!" he called out loud and Gwen watched him sweep past her, his eyes intent on his daughter.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Arya sobbed.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to apologise for." Ned assured his daughter, squeezing her tightly again before straightening himself up and looking to the King, his anger refusing to subside. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do not speak to your King like that."

"Silence, woman," Robert interrupted her. "I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business dealt with quickly."

"Your girl's direwolf attacked my son," Cersei said, her voice soft as she looked to Joffrey and his arm. "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off."

"That's not true!" Arya snapped. "She just bit him a little. He was hurting Micah."

"Joffrey told us what happened. You and that boy attacked my son with clubs."

"That's not what happened!"

"Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river!"

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" Robert intervened. "She tells me one thing. He tells me another. Seven Hells what am I to make of this. Where's your other daughter, Ned?"

Gwen watched on as Cersei called for Sansa to come forwards and the crowd parted once again and Gwen ran her hand down Sansa's arm as she passed her. Gwen didn't believe anything which she was hearing. The direwolf would not harm anyone.

And then Gwen saw Sansa mumble to the King of how she did not know what had happened. But she did not take Arya's side which caused the girl to lash out, slapping at her sister. Eddard pulled them apart and Gwen saw King Robert stand, telling them enough was enough and that children fight.

Gwen took a breath of relief as Jaime loosened his grip on her only for it to tighten when the Queen mentioned the punishment of the direwolf.

"No," Gwen whispered as it became apparent that Lady would suffer for Nymeria. Sansa shouted out loud, defending her wolf to the very end as Gwen tried to fight Jaime from her.

"Stop making a fuss," he demanded from her, his mouth irritatingly close to her ear as she saw tears begin to build in Sansa's eyes. Arya bowed her head in shock and Ned said how he would be the one to kill the wolf.

"Gwen," Eddard turned his attention to the girl and Jaime instantly released her. "Take the girls to their rooms."

"Yes, my Lord," she said and rushed forwards to them. Sansa instantly had her arms around Gwen as Arya took her hand and she led them from the room and to the wooden stairs at the side.

"Come now...come on..." she soothed them as she walked up the stairs, still cradling an arm around Sansa and holding Arya's hand. She pushed the door open to their joint room and Arya glared at her sister in disgust.

"You lied!" she snapped.

"Shut up!" Sansa replied. "My Lady is going to die because of you!"

"You should have told the truth!" Arya defended herself.

"Girls!" Gwen barked to silence them. They did as they were told, respecting the maid's anger and Gwen released them from her hold. Arya took to her bed whilst Sansa sat on hers, still allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Sansa lied!"

"I...I had to..." Sansa whispered. "Prince Joffrey...he is my betrothed..." she muttered and Arya shook her head, folding her legs on the bed.

"I am your sister!"

"Lady Arya," Gwen whispered, urging her to step her yelling. Gwen turned back to look at Sansa, her eyes saddening as she heard the truth come from her. She understood both of them. It seemed that Joffrey was a nasty piece of work.

"You should have told the truth," Gwen informed Sansa as she urged her to stand up and she helped her with the laces on the back of her dress. Arya stuck her chin out defiantly at her sister as Gwen sighed once. "But I understand why you lied."

"What?" Arya barked at her.

"She will be living with the Prince Joffrey, Lady Arya," Gwen said, moving into the trunk and pulling out the white nightgown. "Did he ask you to lie for him?"

"Yes...him and the Queen..." Sansa sniffed and Gwen nodded, understanding how the truth was something which scared her. She had been too afraid to tell her father what really happened.

"Lady Arya," Gwen said, turning to the young girl. "Your sister lied because if she did not then the betrothal may have been in danger. She did it to keep the peace. I know it was wrong but you need to understand why she did it. You are both suffering now and your constant bickering will not make you feel any better."

The girls remained silent, evidentially not going to speak to each other but they each understood the other. Gwen helped them change, still telling them of how everything would be okay and how the direwolves would go to a better place. She had tucked them into their beds and wished them a good night, warning them to sleep and not to argue with each other.

Gwen had closed the door, leaving them to rest and she took the steps back down to the main hall of the inn which was deserted except for one. He sat with his eyes watching the stairs as she moved down them, a goblet of wine in his hands as he downed it quickly.

"You did not need to wait for me," Gwen said and Jaime shrugged.

"I thought it best," he assured her. "There are members out there who are not of the Kingsguard and who have had too much to drink. With you being the only female then things could get out of hand."

Gwen nodded once in agreement with him and he stood up, straightening his coat out and walking by her side into the cold air.

"Well, that was a lurid affair," he complained of the previous incident.

"The girls are distraught," Gwen shook her head, looking to the floor and thinking of the tears she had wiped away. "Lady Sansa more than Lady Arya. Her wolf is to be put to death."

"Still, they are not creatures which should be kept as pets."

"They were loyal." Gwen continued to defend them as Jaime entered the tent first and she followed him. The air inside of it was cold and Gwen instantly took to sitting on her bed, her legs crossed underneath her and her gown flowing down the side of the small bed. "The wolf would not have attacked without just cause."

"And you think Joffrey gave it just cause? You believe the Stark girl over him?"

"Yes," Gwen said without hesitation and Jaime nodded for a moment.

"You know that I could have you punished for that?" he checked with her and she rolled her eyes at him. "You have spoken against the word of the Prince? The son of the King?"

"I have gone with the truth," Gwen said simply. "I trust Lady Arya more than Prince Joffrey."

"Hmm," Jaime agreed, stripping out of his clothes. Gwen's eyes widened as she watched him remove his jacket and set about removing his other items of clothing. If he had to be honest then he did not particularly believe Joffrey. The boy may be his in blood but that was it as far as he was concerned. He knew how the boy could be vindictive. Besides, he was a Lannister.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed," he replied as if it were obvious. Gwen blushed quickly and shook her head at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting me," she replied and he chuckled at her, continuing to dispose of his clothing as she pulled her cloak around her shoulders, keeping her body warm.

"Did you think I was going to sit outside the tent all night and make sure nothing happened?" he wondered and she bit her lip. "Besides, I need sleep as much as you do and I sleep with a sword. If anyone comes in then just scream."

Gwen shook her head and pulled the covers to her bed back and climbed into them as he watched with bemusement.

"Do you not intend to change? I promise I won't look."

"I'm fine as I am," Gwen lied, not wanting to shed her clothing in front of him. She rested on her side, her back facing him as her eyes remained wide open and she finally heard him settle before he spoke again;

"If it is all the same to you," he spoke into the darkness. "I don't know if I truly believe the word of Joffrey."

"Then why did you not say anything?"

"I thought you of all people would have known that you do not speak when you do not have the right to," Jaime said and she sighed. She was well aware of that.

He turned onto his own side, his eyes scanning her back before he closed them and spoke again;

"Besides, I did warn you of the direwolf."

He peeled one eye open again, fully expecting her to say something back to his remark but nothing came his way. He smirked and then rested his eyes one more time, waiting for sleep to claim him.

...

A/N: So another chapter! Thank you to Jofrench22, moonlight1fly, Hendrickx E and Yakitori-Chan for reviewing Chapter 4! I do hope you will all let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen awoke early the next morning, turning onto her other side so her eyes found Jaime's sleeping form. He had the covers held up to his chin and was laid on his back, his breathing low and snores escaping his mouth. Gwen rolled her eyes as she heard him and slowly pushed herself from the bed. She still wore her clothes from the previous evening and she knew that she should change into one of her spare gowns. She had another glance at Jaime, completely confident that he was sleeping.

She took a deep breath and wriggled her body from the gown she currently wore, pulling the sleeves down her arms and pushing them out of her hands. She threw her head over her shoulder, looking at him one more time before pulling the dress fully down her body, leaving her only in her underclothes.

She grabbed the other dress, stepping into it and pulling it tightly to her waist before she heard him speak;

"Is blue the only colour which you own?"

Gwen shrieked loudly, the dress still at her waist as she remained with her back to him. He didn't make a move, remaining laid on his back with his eyes focused on her back. He moved them upwards as Gwen turned her head over her shoulder and her blue eyes found his green ones.

"Can you please close your eyes?" Gwen asked him softly.

"Why?" Jaime wondered from her. "You have underclothes on. The only skin I see is your upper arms. There is no reason for me to turn around."

Gwen rolled her eyes and tossed her head back to the front, drawing her clothes higher up her body. She took a moment to cover herself back up and then turned to look at him. He remained lounging on the bed, his hands behind his head with his eyes focused on the roof of the white tent above him.

"But honestly, is blue the only colour you own?" he wondered and she sighed for a moment and grabbed her shoes from the floor, placing them onto her feet before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Blue is the colour of maids for the Starks," Gwen responded to Jaime. She leant forwards, her hands laced together as her eyes drooped slightly. She watched as he dropped his head onto his hand and rolled onto his side.

"You'd look lovely in yellow," he told her honestly and she narrowed her eyes at him. She shook her head, wondering when his words would stop. "Or maybe red."

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" Gwen wondered and Jaime chuckled deeply to her question. He sat up, the cover pooling at his waist and showing the simple nightshirt which he wore. She shook her head as Jaime stretched his hands above his head.

"I feel perfectly fine," Jaime promised her. "Of course I would have slept better if you did not snore so loudly."

"I do not snore!" Gwen snapped back, finally standing up and grabbing the cloak which had rested at the foot of her bed. "You snore."

"I am a man," Jaime retaliated. "It is only right that I snore. You on the other hand are a woman. You should not make such unattractive noises."

"I do not snore," Gwen retaliated. "Now I have to go and get the girls up."

"Are they incapable of doing anything themselves?" Jaime wondered aloud, a loud yawn coming from his mouth as he flopped back onto the bed. "Or do you find it so entertaining to be useful?"

"I care for those girls," Gwen assured him, her hands on her hips as she watched him.

"And do they care for you?" Jaime enquired. "After all you are just their maid."

"I can always rely on you for kind words, can't I, Ser Jaime?" Gwen asked him sarcastically and he laughed once more at her, shaking his head as he looked to the ceiling. "I'll be going now."

"Yes, go," Jaime said, waving his hand in the air as she left the tent. He heard the white material fall back into place when she left and only then did he look upwards, his brows arched as he saw that he was the only one left in the tent.

Gwen made her way back into the inn, wondering what to expect from the Stark girls that morning. She only hoped that their bickering had ceased for she did not think that she could handle much more of it. The main hall of the inn was empty, only a small girl walking around with a mop in her hand, washing the floor clean of spilt wine and disregarded food. Gwen smiled softly at her as she passed her to the stairs. Once up she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

She heard nothing but was shocked when she saw Arya stood there, looking up at her and Gwen's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder and Sansa stood there, a blonde woman behind her and Gwen felt her pulse begin to race as she realised who it was.

"Ah," the blonde woman spoke. "Here she is. You are late."

"I apologise, my Queen," Gwen said, dipping into a curtsey. She moved past Arya, her hand stroking the braid on her head as she shut the door and the Queen finished the plaiting of Sansa's hair. The auburn hair on her head was pulled back into a braid and Gwen felt her blood run cold as Cersei looked her up and down.

"Your apologies are no use now, are they?" she wondered from her. "We were to depart at sunrise and it has passed that. I had to come here and make sure that Sansa was presentable for she shall be spending time with my son today. I expected her to be ready and found her still asleep."

"I did not think we were to be leaving so early," Gwen defended her actions. "No one in the camp is ready and Ser Jaime did not inform me we were to go so soon."

"My brother?" the Queen checked with her and Gwen held her tongue. She couldn't say anything. She had to keep herself quiet. There was no use in yelling at her, telling her that she knew of her secret. "What have I told you of my brother?"

Gwen said nothing, not truly knowing what to say in response to her. Her head bowed and the Stark girls looked at her with worry. Arya moved closer to her elder sister, waiting for the Queen to speak again. She walked closer to Gwen, her voice a cold hiss as she spoke to her one more time;

"You look at your Queen when she speaks to you."

Gwen held her head up once more, her eyes finding Cersei's emotionless ones.

"My brother is a member of the Kingsguard and you will do well to remember that. Do not blame him for your incompetence as a maid," Cersei demanded and Gwen's cheeks reddened as she heard the Queen.

"I was not blaming him, my Queen," Gwen denied and the Queen sighed, shaking her head sadly and clasping her hands together tightly.

"Unfortunately your failure to tend to the girls has not gone unnoticed," Cersei said to her and Gwen kept her lips pushed tightly together. "You have proven yourself to be unworthy of such a noble family. When we reach Kings Landing then I shall find maids for Sansa. Ones who are trustworthy. She is to be a part of my family and only the best shall suffice."

Sansa gulped at hearing that and Arya shook her head defiantly.

"You cannot get rid of Gwen," Arya snapped. "We need her!"

"You silly girl," Cersei spoke, her voice soft and deadly. "You do not need someone so useless."

"I have served the girls since they were infants," Gwen whispered to the Queen, longing for some pity in her life. She found her gaze one more time and stumbled for a second. Never before had she seen someone look so spiteful towards her. "I cannot leave Lady Sansa or Lady Arya. They need me."

"You foolish chit," the Queen snapped. "No one needs you. You are a simple maid. You are foolish to think anything other than that."

"But we do need her!" Arya snapped but the Queen paid her no attention.

"I do not want you anywhere in my home," Cersei honestly told her. "The girls here shall soon be a part of my family and they need maids who they can rely upon."

"They can rely on me," Gwen challenged her, shaking her head and trying not to allow herself to cry in front of the Queen. "You cannot do this to me."

The Queen arched a brow, taking a step back from Gwen and she shook her head. Her posture never once changed as she saw the maid's emotions shift to anger, her eyes brimming with tears as she kept them held back.

"Do you presume to tell me what I can do?" the Queen wondered. "You forget who I am."

"You cannot do this to her!" Arya roared; her hands bunched into fists by her sides as she looked up to Sansa with wide and pleading eyes. Gwen took a moment to look to the elder Stark as she paled; her eyes wide and a solitary tear falling down her cheek. "Sansa! Tell her that she cannot do this! We need Gwen!"

"I...we..." Sansa stumbled as the Queen glared at her, daring her to challenge her. "She has been with us for a long time," Sansa decided to whisper and the Queen shook her head, moving over to the girl and running a hand down her cheek soothingly.

"And there always comes a time for change. You are to be Queen one day, Sansa, my dear," Cersei whispered. "You need people who you can rely on."

"Are you not listening to us?" Arya snapped at the Queen and her eyes narrowed once more as she looked at the younger Stark. Gwen instantly felt protectiveness come over her as the Queen removed her hand from Sansa's cheek and looked at Arya. "We rely on Gwen!"

"And you should be punished for your insolence," the Queen hissed.

"No," Gwen shook her head and the Queen's head snapped back to her. "Do not hurt her...I shall go...I shall leave..."

The Queen smirked as Arya shrieked again;

"No!" she snapped, moving closer to Gwen and the elder girl dropped down to Arya's height, running her hands along her shoulders. "You cannot go. We need you...you cannot leave us..."

"My Queen," Sansa said; her voice soft as Gwen picked Arya up into her arms and held tightly onto her. Arya's arms wrapped around Gwen's neck as the maid's eyes studied Sansa, wondering what she was going to say. "Would it be possible for Gwen to stay with us until we arrive at Kings Landing? If she were to leave now then she would be by herself on the return to Winterfell. She needs someone to go with her. It is not proper for a woman to travel alone. Arya and I also would like to spend some more time with her."

The Queen listened to Sansa's request and thought about how much longer they would have travelling. She knew that it would be quite a while but not too much time that Gwen could cause much more damage. Besides, if she did this then Sansa may not think of her as a monster. It was a small sacrifice which she was willing to pay.

"If that is what you wish then so be it," The Queen agreed with the girl. "I am not heartless, after all."

Gwen wanted to do nothing more than challenge that statement but she said nothing, watching as the Queen stepped past them towards the door, holding it open and looking in the room for one final time.

"I shall give you a moment to collect your things. Try not to be too long."

She shut the door softly and Arya wriggled around in Gwen's hold, lunging towards her sister with venom in her voice;

"I hate you!" she yelled. "You did nothing to save her! You did nothing to help! I wish that you never wanted to marry the Prince! I wish that you never lied and I wish I never came along on this journey!"

"Arya," Gwen soothed her, placing her back on the ground and forgetting the formalities for one second. She knelt before the small girl and took her hands into her own, forcing herself to smile sadly for the girl. "Your sister could not defy the word of the Queen. No one can go against her. You almost came close to being punished for your words and I do not want to see either of you hurt."

"But she cannot do this," Arya protested, a tear falling down her cheek and Gwen wiped it from her face.

"I...I thought that if I could save you until Kings Landing then I could buy time," Sansa explained softly and Gwen turned to look at her. She had taken a seat on the foot of her bed, resting there with her head in her hands. "We can talk to father...he will stop the Queen...he will tell her that you are not useless and she will see...she has to see..."

"She will do nothing!" Arya roared at her sister. "She hates Gwen and she is the Queen. Her word is final!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Sansa began to apologise quickly, her head shaking back and forth as she sobbed softly. "I should have said something to her. I should have protected you...but I...I have to marry..."

"Sansa," Gwen said softly as she heard the girl begin to blame herself. She stood up again and took hold of Arya's hand. She led her to the foot of the bed and sat down next to Sansa, the younger Stark stood before the pair of them.

"You could not have done anything," Gwen assured them. "The Queen has her mind made up and that is all there is to it. You could not have defied her unless you wanted to be punished. You have an alliance with them now. Marriage to the Prince has ensured that. I do not want you to do anything for me."

"But we will talk to father," Arya nodded hastily. "He will make this better. He has to make her see!"

"Talk to your father if you wish," Gwen said, knowing that it would more than likely be pointless. "But when I am gone then you two need to look after each other. You need to make sure that you stand by each other."

"But Sansa lies!"

"I had to," Sansa hissed.

"And you have both suffered for it," Gwen interjected before the pair of them could continue with their arguing. "But you are sisters. You are sisters and you have to make sure you will both get through anything."

The girls said nothing again and Gwen sighed, knowing that they were letting her words sink in. They remained mute for a moment and Gwen squeezed Arya's hand before picking up Sansa's.

"But why did she want you to go so badly?" Arya wondered aloud. "Why was she so horrid?"

"Arya!" Sansa snapped at her sister. "You cannot speak about the Queen in such a manner!"

"But she was," Arya challenged her sister. "You know that she was!"

"But we cannot say it," Sansa replied in a whisper, shaking her head back and forth as she heard her sister. "We will go and talk to father...we will plead with him..."

"If you wish to then do so," Gwen said, trying not to cry in front of them. "Now come along. We need to be going and I need to go and collect my trunk."

"Will you ride with us today?" Arya urged her and Gwen smiled, squeezing their hands tightly once more.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," she promised them and softly pressed her lips to their foreheads before standing up and telling them to hurry up and she would meet them later on.

Gwen left the room, her tears finally flowing down her cheek and she pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob as she wondered what would become of her. She had bought some time with the ride to Kings Landing but she had no idea what she would do then. She would have no work and she would not be permitted to stay in Kings Landing. The Queen would see to that. She'd return to Winterfell, pleading with the Lady Stark to keep her as just a simple maid.

She supposed she may keep her job. But she did not want to leave Sansa and Arya. And she especially did not want to leave them in the care of the Queen. She did not trust the woman and she never would. But Gwen did not need to know why she was being dismissed. The Queen disliked her because she thought of her brother spending too much time with her. She became jealous over nothing.

Gwen's anger built up and she could not help but think that he was to blame for everything. If had never bumped into her in the corridor that evening then she may have been safe. If he had not helped her then she would still be with Sansa and Arya.

"Why the tears?"

His voice stung her as soon as she entered the tent and he was lazily placing his armour over his body, his brow arched as he looked at her. And it was in that one moment when she felt all of her anger boil over.

"Your whore of a sister is the cause of this!" she roared at him and Jaime stopped his search for finding his gloves. "She has had me dismissed from Lady Sansa and Arya! She has classed me as incompetent and not worthy of a place in the palace in Kings Landing!"

Jaime took a moment to register what she had just said to him. He saw the redness of her cheeks and the tears streaming down them, a constant waterfall with no sign of easing up.

"I was late for preparing the girls this morning and she told me that I was nothing. She told me how I would leave as soon as we reach the capital...return back to Winterfell..." Gwen said, shaking her head back and forth.

"At least she has not had you exiled," Jaime said and Gwen's glare met his.

"No, she has not," she agreed, her voice calmer than before. "But she is keeping me from the girls! She is keeping me from them and will poison their minds...I fear for them whilst she is close by...I fear what she could to them..."

"Do not speak in such a manner," Jaime warned her. "This is the Queen you talk of. Besides, you are simply a maid. You can go back to Winterfell and continue with your work there."

"I may be a maid," Gwen agreed, "but I care for those girls more than I care for anyone. I care for them and the Queen does not. She cares for no one...apart from you when you're fucking her behind her husband's back."

Jaime glared at her as soon as she head said it. She would normally have begged him for forgiveness for saying such a thing. She would tremble at his mere threats yet adrenaline pumped through her veins. Hatred consumed her.

"I have warned you, Gwen," Jaime said and she threw her arms to the side, shrugging nonchalantly at him.

"You keep warning me," she said, "but nothing ever happens. You have never done anything and I doubt you will. You are all talk. You have words to protect you but I doubt you are any good with a sword to even contemplate kill me. You did stab the Mad King in the back but what skill does that take? None. It just shows you as a traitor."

"That's enough!" Jaime snapped at her, drawing his sword from its scabbard and held it tightly in his hands. He stepped closer to her and she instantly jumped back. She felt his hand on her wrist, drawing her closer to him as she hit against his armour to no prevail. He quickly spun her in his arms, his sword moving close to her throat as he kept her arms underneath his.

"Let me assure you, Gwen," Jaime hissed, "my words can be followed up. I have no desire to kill you. But the myths are true. The whispers you hear are correct and I could kill you without another moment of hesitance."

Gwen did not shake, refusing to show how scared she was of the weapon in front of her.

"I could tell the King," she whispered, the metal of the sword resting lightly against her skin. "I could tell him what you two do. She has no right to get away with this."

"You tell him and I will kill you straight away." Jaime assured her.

"No you won't," Gwen confidently replied and the sword was removed from her throat as Jaime threw it to the ground, twirling her in his arms before his hands wrapped around her upper arms, squeezing tightly as she shook her head. "You have had plenty of chances to kill me and you never have done. You have told me multiple times that you could have me punished yet you have not caused me pain."

"Do not test me," Jaime warned her and she searched his gaze. "Do you think I want to kill you? Do you think I want to harm you knowing full well that questions would be asked? Killing you here and now would be easy yet the repercussions would be not be worth it."

"It would make you sleep better at night though," Gwen said to him. "Knowing that your secret is hidden once more."

"It probably would," Jaime admitted. "But have you thought this through? If you go and tell the King our secret then what do you think would happen to your beloved girls?"

Gwen said nothing, fear flashing in her eyes for a brief moment.

"The King would disown my sister and she would extract her revenge through you. She would see to it that you suffered for your actions and she knows how to make you suffer. There would be no marriage and the Stark sisters would be tossed out of Winterfell. She would have them hurt and you know that. Never mind poor Sansa's heart would be broken for not being with her beloved Joffrey."

Her silence spoke volumes for Jaime as she thought of what he had said. He would talk to his sister later on in the evening. He would tell her that she had been brash. He knew that she would not change her mind for she was too stubborn.

"She would be powerless...she would not be Queen..." Gwen shook her head and Jaime chuckled.

"There are always those who are willing to serve her," he promised and Gwen looked at him for another moment, her blood turning cold at his words. "Now, you will travel with the girls and keep the secret to yourself. You will say nothing of this to anyone and once we reach Kings Landing then you shall be escorted back to Winterfell."

He pushed Gwen from him and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing her trunk for her and watching as she thought of the dilemma which she found herself in.

"We leave now," he told her, his voice curt. "Remember to be a good girl and keep your mouth shut."

Gwen watched as he stormed out from the tent and she rubbed her eyes, removing the tears from them before she came out onto the cobbled ground, looking around as the men moved to their horses.

"Gwen."

She turned her head to the sound of his gruff voice and she curtseyed as soon as Lord Eddard appeared in front of her.

"Lord Stark."

"The girls told me what had happened," Ned said to her. "I am going to talk to the King. The Queen does not know what she is talking of. She does not realise how valuable you are to those girls."

"Are you speaking ill of the Queen?"

The Kingslayer interrupted the conversation between the pair of them and Gwen looked to him as he held onto the reins of two horses after bringing them from the posts they had been tied to.

"I am speaking to Gwen," Ned replied hastily, glaring at Jaime who remained looking at him with a smug face. "This does not concern you, Lannister."

"It does when you speak of the Queen," Jaime said and Gwen glared at him, keeping a hold of her tongue. "Now, we need to be going. Come along, Gwen."

Lord Stark watched as Jaime held his hands out for Gwen, willing to aid her into the saddle. He shook his head at Lannister, his own hands on her waist before she could say anything. He easily hoisted her to sit on the saddle whilst Jaime arched a brow.

"Is something the matter with my help?" he wondered aloud. "You know, Stark, I would be careful if I were you. People may begin to talk if you continue to aid a maid. You would not want a repeat performance and another bastard child."

Lord Stark glowered at Lannister for a second and Gwen wanted to do nothing more than tell him what she knew. Jaime would not be taunting him then.

"Or it could be that I simply do not trust you, Kingslayer," Stark responded to him and Jaime shrugged nonchalantly, lifting himself onto his own horse and looking down at Ned.

"I'm simply looking out for your reputation," he said. "We wouldn't the Lady Stark heartbroken now, would we?"

Jaime's horse began to trot along; leaving Ned behind as Gwen shook her head sadly and Lord Stark looked at her again.

"I shall speak with the King," he promised her once more.

"Thank you, Lord Stark," Gwen said and he let her be. She pulled at the reins and her horse began to catch up once more with Jaime. But she bypassed him, moving to rest beside Arya who sat on the wagon. The young girl looked at her as did Sansa. The Septa took a moment to glance but she said nothing, her lips pursed together as she looked straight ahead of her once more.

"We spoke to father," Sansa said from the middle seat. "He said that he shall speak to the King."

"I know," Gwen said, smiling softly at them. She couldn't break in front of them. She had to stay strong for they needed her.

"What are you doing?" Jaime hissed at her as his horse stood beside hers and his hand wrapped around her elbow.

"I have come to ride beside the Lady Arya and Lady Sansa," she explained in a hushed tone. "All I was told was that you rode alongside me to protect me. Never once did you say that I had to ride alone with you."

Gwen pulled her elbow from his hold and he shook his head, keeping silent and placing his helmet over his head.

He did not speak to her for the rest of the journey but he did watch how she spoke to the girls. He knew it was all an act. He could tell the falseness which rested in her voice and how it would crack every now and then. She laughed along with them and urged them not to think of her leaving their service. She told them stories and they laughed along with her, thoroughly entertained by everything which she was saying. A break finally came and Gwen took her leave with them, walking close by their sides before ruffling the smaller ones hair.

Jaime watched as they walked along the grass and away from the crowds. They collapsed to the ground and Gwen spoke to them soothingly, wiping away a tear which fell from the elder one's cheek. He watched how she held them close to her and how she tended to their every need. He watched how she held herself tall for them.

He watched it all.

Perhaps he had been wrong.

Perhaps she wasn't just a simple maid after all.

...

A/N: And so I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for their kind words! It really does mean a lot to me and so I thank KingofTruands, Yakitori-Chan, moonlight1fly, Guest, Aegeann, Jofrech22, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x chen, meri and Hendrickx E! It really does mean a lot. And thanks to those following too. I do hope you will continue to let me know what you think! The only downside if that updates may not be every day now as I go back to university tomorrow but I hope you will stick with it!


	7. Chapter 7

"Touching."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she heard his voice later on in the afternoon. The King had been adamant that they should spend the night travelling for they had a lot of ground to cover. Gwen had not complained but she had wished that they would stop for the night for she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the Stark girls. The night had fallen upon them and the only light came from the burning wood which the men held in their hands, walking alongside the horses. Gwen had closed her eyes, her mind trying to settle and find sleep.

But that was difficult when riding atop of a horse which was constantly moving. She took a deep breath as Jaime spoke once more to her and her eyes peeled open. He had known that she was not asleep for her eyelids continuously fluttered open for less than a few moments. Gwen had turned to look at him, her brow arched as she yawned loudly.

"What is?"

Jaime observed her for a moment before turning his attention back to the landscape in front of him. His brows furrowed together and he closed his eyes for a second, tiredness finding him eventually.

"Your dedication to the Stark girls," he admitted to her, turning his neck to once again glimpse at her. He studied her red rimmed eyes and nodded sternly at her. "I watched you today. I saw the way that you cared for them. Faking a smile so they wouldn't know how truly upset you were...making them laugh and forget the events of the morning with your tales...and how you sat with them on the grass, holding them and caring for them..."

He trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief at the words which had come from his mouth. He watched her smile sadly, tucking her hair behind her ears and pulling the hood to her cloak over her head.

"I care for them," Gwen admitted to him once more. "I don't want to see them suffer."

"Yet you both suffer," Jaime concluded. "For you do not get to see them anymore. Did you not think that this could happen? Both of the girls need to marry at some stage in your life. Did you think that you could stay with both of them as a maid?"

Gwen did not answer him for she did not truly know what to say in response to his question. She bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I knew that marriage would come," Gwen admitted to him. "I suppose I simply preferred to keep the idea from my mind...wish that things would stay as they were..."

"That is foolish," Jaime admitted to her. "That is why you do not care for people, Gwen. It makes it a lot easier on yourself. You wouldn't be feeling as you do now."

"I disagree," Gwen said and Jaime could not help the quirk of his lips as he smirked at her and she looked at him with a sad expression held in her eyes. "If you don't care for people then what is the point? Why be all alone in the world?"

"Have you ever seen a man die?"

"I saw my mother die," Gwen said and Jaime nodded thoughtfully. He pushed a hand through his hair, his armour clattering as he made the motion.

"Taking a life is so easy," he whispered, his horse moving closer to Gwen's as he spoke to her. "You come to realise that all we are made of is flesh and bones. We are nothing special nor are we indestructible. Yet...whenever you kill someone you realise that they have a history. That they have something beyond bones and flesh but you cannot think like that. You cannot afford to realise it for it is a weakness. Caring is a weakness."

Gwen took in his words, daring to whisper the question to him for she knew that what he told her could not all be true. She did not think he was so cold and callous like his sister.

"And do you care for your sister?" she wondered and Jaime winded, turning to look at the front.

"That is different," he concluded and Gwen shook her head at him.

"I do not see how it is," she replied. "How would you feel if she was to be taken from you? I can assume that you would care. You claim caring is a weakness yet it is one everybody has for not to care makes one...well...it makes someone seem not human."

"I am in a position where I can care," Jaime replied, bringing the conversation back to her dismissal. "The chances of me ever leaving her side is slim. You, however, should have known that the day would come when you would no longer be of us to the Stark girls."

"But how should I have known that it would have come so quickly? How could I have known it would happen so coldly?"

Jaime took a moment to think of her questions to him and he shrugged his shoulders once more, looking around the night sky at the stars which shone above them.

"You should learn to always prepare yourself for the worst," he told her. "For the worst is normally what happens."

"I am aware," Gwen nodded, a scoff escaping her lips as she spoke and Jaime grinned at hearing her before she stifled another yawn. The motion did not go unnoticed by Jaime and he jutted his chin out to her, his brows arched before he spoke;

"Get some sleep," he urged her. "We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

Gwen said nothing more before she closed her eyes and Jaime watched her before turning his attention back to the horses in front of him. Occasionally he would find his mind wander back to her along with his sight. He admitted that Cersei's decision to rid her from the royal party was one which did not favour Jaime. He did not know what she would say when she returned to Winterfell. He knew that she had the chance to tell them of their relationship.

But if he told Cersei that she knew then he knew his sister would be uncompassionate. She would send for the girl to be killed without a moment of hesitation and Jaime was unsure whether or not he could carry it out. He knew it would rid him of problems and he knew that he had killed before without a second thought.

Seven Hells he had pushed a child from a window without a care or a single regard for the boy's life. He should have no problem killing a maid if he could do that. But he had not gotten a chance to know the boy. He had acted in the moment for he knew the boy came from a powerful family. He would have their protection. Jaime did not think that Gwen would have the protection of the Starks but he was coming to see how wrong he was. Lord Stark had already taken her side twice and the girls cared for her more than he had thought possible.

He had to shake his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He was a Lannister. He was the one they called Kingslayer. If the girl gave him just cause to kill her then he would do it. He owed it to Cersei.

Jaime's thoughts continued for a few moments before he looked back to Gwen and his eyes widened as he saw the sight unfold in front of him. Her eyes were firmly closed and her lips parted as she slept soundly and rather deeply. In her lack of awareness her hands untangled themselves from the reins, her grip on the horse loosening. He watched as she lost her balance, a disadvantage for choosing to sit side saddle.

"Gwen," Jaime hissed at her, urging her to wake up but it was not enough. The horse continued its bouncing walk, sliding Gwen down the side of it until she landed in a heap on the floor. She instantly awoke as the falling commenced, her eyes widening and a shriek escaping her lips as she landed on the hard grass ground.

Jaime slid down from his own horse as the procession behind them slowed down and Gwen and Jaime's horses were pulled out of the way by another member of the Kingsguard.

"Do you want us to stop the party, Ser Jaime?" he asked and Jaime shook his head, knowing how the King would be angered if he was told to stop the travelling for the sake of the serving maid who had been unable to share his bed.

"No," Jaime said, kneeling by Gwen as she sat up, her hand on her head, rubbing along her temple. "Leave the horses and continue on. I shall see to it that we continue."

The knight nodded in agreement with Jaime and released the reins, the two horses settling themselves for a few moments of rest.

"Can you stand?" Jaime asked and she nodded at him. He stood tall, watching her pick herself up from the ground and he led her to the side of the royal party, members of it still passing them by with quick glances in their direction. Jaime saw how the royal carriage passed and he fully expected Cersei to be there, staring at him with anger in her cold gaze. But her face did not appear and Jaime felt luck come over him.

"Does anywhere hurt?" he wondered and Gwen shook her head, the shock of the fall wearing off. She ran a hand down her side, knowing that there would be a few bruises in the morning.

"No," she assured him. "I am fine...probably just some bruising..."

"And your head?" Jaime asked, seeing how her hand instinctively travelled to her temple and she rubbed along it. "You hit it on the ground, Gwen. I'm amazed you have managed to stay conscious."

"No...I'm fine...it wasn't too bad..." she promised him, she took a moment to blink and moved her eyes around, checking that she could see everything alright. Jaime shook his head as he watched her and cocked a brow in the air.

"You really are accident prone," Jaime said to her. "You'll have to sit on the horse properly from now on."

Gwen's eyes widened and she shook her head at him defiantly.

"I can sit side saddle. It is not a problem," she assured him and he rolled his eyes at her defiance.

"Not unless you want break your leg," he said and she remained silent at hearing him. Jaime moved quickly, sensing that the congregation was moving beyond them and he helped Gwen into the saddle. She struggled to place one leg either side of the other and Jaime smirked as she reddened and pulled her skirts down her legs so that she could protect her modesty.

He watched her for a moment as she grabbed the reins and he made no effort of jumping onto his horse. He moved off after Gwen, staying by her side and making sure she did not have a repeat performance.

...

Jaime said nothing as he was summoned by Cersei the following day. She had slept peacefully in the royal carriage yet she had heard the news of the maid falling and her brother aiding her. She had fumed silently, wondering why he insisted on helping the little wench.

He walked over to the tent which housed his sister by herself. He had already seen the Lady Sansa being escorted by Prince Joffrey. He had watched them and resisted the need to roll his eyes at the falseness from Joffrey. He entered his sister's tend without considering announcing himself. He saw her stood there by the bed which had been set up for the night and her eyes glared into his.

"You summoned me," Jaime said and she nodded in agreement with his words.

"I did," she said. "I've become quite concerned. Why are you suddenly devoted to the maid?"

"I take it that you mean Gwen," Jaime drawled and Cersei's eyes instantly flashed with anger.

"You call her by her name now, do you?"

"What would you prefer I call her?"

"Bitch...whore...chit..." Cersei rolled the names from her tongue and Jaime did his best not to snap at his sister for her ridiculous jealousy.

"You are being foolish," Jaime told his sister. "You know that she means nothing to me. Is it so wrong that I follow your husband's orders?"

"But you are not following them," Cersei snapped back, her hands balling into fists by her sides whilst Jaime grinned, his face smug as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You are helping her...talking to her...she fell of her horse and you took her to one side...tell me...did you fuck her the other night when you two were all alone?"

Jaime listened to her words and cocked his head to one side, chuckling at her and Cersei's anger built up once again.

"Do not laugh at me!"

"How can I do anything but that?" he asked of her. "You are being silly. Have you ever sat for hours on end in silence? It drives you mad. You need someone to talk with. And when she fell from her horse, what would you have me do? Leave her to be trampled by the congregation's horses? Are you mad?"

"And did you have her that night?" Cersei asked, refusing to stop the conversation. "Are you forgetting where your allegiance lies?"

"I doubt you would ever let me forget," Jaime told his sister. "And no. You know that I would not touch her. Besides, you have already dealt with her, haven't you?"

"It was right," Cersei responded. "She needs to go. She is not suitable to be a maid."

"She has managed for thirteen years with no problems," Jaime responded. "And your judgement looks out of place. It further alienates you from the Starks."

Cersei laughed at hearing him, her head shaking back and forth as she slowly moved around the tent, her eyes never leaving her brother's.

"She is a maid," Cersei reminded her brother. "She is not related to them and she holds no power over them. She is nothing and I can dispose of her if I wish."

"You seem to be wrong," Jaime told his sister. "Have you not heard how Eddard Stark has gone to the King and told him to take back the decision?"

"I did hear that," Cersei nodded. "And my husband backed up my decision. He told Lord Stark not to be so foolish. He said that maids could be replaced and incompetent ones were not welcome into the great palace. I don't think it helped that she refused to bed him."

"I hate to admit that Lord Stark is correct," Jaime said and he moved to the makeshift table made from a box. It contained a pitcher of wine along with a goblet. He took it upon himself to pour himself a drink, downing it quickly. "I watched her with the girls. I watched her look after them and they do respect her. They care for her as much as she cares for them."

Cersei watched her brother take to pouring himself another drink, placing the goblet to his lips and she seethed with anger.

"You've been watching her?" she checked. "You've been observing her with the children and you now think that you have an excellent opinion of her?"

"I am just telling you what I think."

"Do you think I should let the girl stay?"

"I think that is what the Stark girls would want," Jaime decided to say. "I care not what you do with the girl for I am not loyal to her like I am to you. I am just telling you to be careful. Getting rid of her may anger the Starks and you do not want to do that, especially because you are soon to become family."

Cersei laughed one more time at her brother's words and she shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing. She had expected him to be the one to tell her that her decision had been correct. She had expected him to understand.

"Although I do not think you are ridding yourself of her because she is incompetent."

His sister once more turned on him, watching him place the goblet down and press his hands to his hips.

"Pray, do tell me why I am doing this?"

"It is obvious, Cersei," Jaime told his sister with a drawl. "You are jealous. Why else are you so concerned over me spending time with her? Why else would you accuse me of fucking her?"

Cersei said nothing to her brother and his face grew smug for one more time in front of her. He said nothing in response, choosing to keep himself busy by refilling the goblet. He took another moment to think before he spoke, trying to show his sister that she had nothing to be jealous about.

"The girl means nothing to me. She is simply the Stark's maid. She is not the one who holds my loyalty and you should know that by now," Jaime said and Cersei studied him for a few moments. She said nothing, wanting to do nothing more than arrive in Kings Landing and get rid of the girl. She wanted her to go back to the dark pit of Winterfell. Only then would she be happy once again.

"There is nothing more to say."

Jaime slammed the goblet down, hating it when his sister dismissed him such a manner. He had plenty of choice words for her. But she did not listen to him. She rarely did.

"The girl means nothing to me," Jaime assured her. "And if you cannot see beyond that then I worry what your jealousy will come to."

He moved quickly through the tent, the cool air on his skin one more time as he scanned the surrounding area. He saw men stood on the grass, preparing for another night's rest and Jaime knew that it would not be too long until they reached Kings Landing.

...

Gwen moved her eyes from the emerging figure of Jaime Lannister from Cersei's tent and she looked back to the girl in front of her. Arya had sat down opposite her, talking to her about how she would go back to Winterfell with Gwen. The maid had smiled at her, telling her not to be so silly. She had a duty to her family.

"Do you think it possible for me sneak back to Winterfell?" Arya wondered and Gwen shook her head, sternly looking to the young girl.

"No," Gwen replied hastily. "You have to stay, Lady Arya. You have to be here and look after Lady Sansa."

"But she is a liar...she may be family but she is a liar, Gwen."

"She was brought before the King," Gwen reminded her. "She could not tell the truth. You have to understand that. You have to understand and you must look after each other. And your father. You need to make sure you do everything which he says."

"But I don't want to stay with them," Arya complained. "I hate all of them."

"You do not mean that," Gwen scolded her. "You do not hate them. Hate is no emotion which you should hold, Lady Arya. It shall eat you up."

"It isn't fair, Gwen," she complained again, crossing her legs underneath her and Gwen smiled sadly, stroking her cheek lightly.

"I know," she said. "A lot of things aren't fair but you will come to understand that soon."

"Lady Arya."

Arya looked up to where the voice came from and Gwen did the same. The sight of Jaime Lannister came into her vision and the two girls stood hastily. Gwen smoothed her gown whilst Arya looked at Jaime, anger held in her eyes for the Kingslayer.

"What do you want?"

Jaime arched a brow, a smirk on his face at the girl and her boldness.

"I wish to speak with your maid for a moment, if possible," Jaime said and Arya looked to Gwen, seeing the girl's questionable glance. Gwen smiled softly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder and nodding.

"I will be fine, Lady Arya. You go ahead and I shall come and find you after I have spoke with Ser Jaime," Gwen promised her and she looked once more at the Kingslayer before agreeing to the command given to her. She walked away and Jaime watched her back, laughing as he saw her leave and Gwen stood by his side, her arms folded.

"Quite stubborn, isn't she?"

"I believe it is a trait of the Starks." Gwen admitted. "Lady Arya is quite protective for such a young girl."

"I can tell," Jaime admitted.

"What did you wish to speak about, Ser Jaime?" she decided to ask him.

"You need to do yourself a favour, Gwen," Jaime told her and she watched him for a moment. "You need to stay away from me. You need to keep yourself with the Stark girls and do nothing more."

"Stay away from you?" Gwen arched a brow before looking at him. "I have wanted nothing more but you have kept yourself too close for me to do that."

"That shall no longer be a problem," Jaime assured her. "I shall stay alongside you but keep my distance as long as you do the same."

"And why the sudden request?" Gwen enquired from him and he looked at her before back to the tent which his sister resided in. He was doing this to keep Cersei from becoming jealous. He did things for her to keep her calm.

"My sister has become rather jealous," Jaime admitted to her and Gwen shook her head. "I do not wish to upset her anymore. If she continues with her jealousy then I wonder what she will do. She wants you dead. She wants you away from her and she would have no hesitancy in having someone get rid of you. I wonder what that would do. The Starks seem to care deeply for you. She does not need to alienate herself from them. It would be dangerous. I doubt a full scale war would start over you but tensions should not be held."

She listened to all that he had said and she bit down on her bottom lip, shaking her head solemnly.

"I have done nothing wrong yet I am to be punished for it," Gwen said and Jaime shrugged back at her.

"It is like you said," he drawled, "life isn't fair."

He left her stood on the grass and she watched him retreat, his white cloak swishing behind him as he went. She said nothing as Arya came back to her, looking at her with quizzing eyes.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing important," Gwen shook her head. "Now come on, Lady Arya. Your sister should have finished with Prince Joffrey."

Gwen took hold of Arya's hand and they rushed along the green grass whilst Gwen thought of the problem that was the Queen.

Jaime had walked back to his own tent, thinking of what he had just told the girl. He pushed himself to believe that he did this for his sister. He did it to stop her from becoming unnecessarily jealous. Yet he may have just helped the girl. He may be doing this to keep her safe and away from Cersei's gaze. Either way, he knew how jealous his sister had been and he did not want to see that emotion in her.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen did as Jaime had told her. She kept away from him and spent most of her time simply conversing with the Stark girls for the remainder of the journey. She had kept herself quiet and her distance had seemed to spare her from the glares of the Queen. But she did not change her mind. She did not once tell Gwen that she would be able to stay with the girls.

The mood had become sombre as Kings Landing came into view. Gwen had sat on top of her horse, watching Arya and Sansa as their eyes remained fixed ahead. Lord Stark was riding much further on then they were, keeping to himself and clearly focusing on the task at hand.

"You have to remember what I told you," Gwen whispered to the girls as the wall of the city became larger. She leaned further from her horse, one of her hands in front of her as Arya grabbed onto it. "You two have to remember that you are sisters and you need each other. Remember what you have been through but do not give up on each other."

"Gwen...we will talk to father again..." Sansa promised and Gwen shook her head sadly. Sansa's hand rested on Gwen's arm as Arya gripped tightly onto her fingers.

"It does not matter. The King has made his final decision and that is all there is to it," Gwen said to the girls as the wagon drew to a halt. Gwen dropped down from her horse, standing beside the girls as she noted commotion come from within the palace walls. Guards of the King moved out from them, approaching Lord Stark and saying something to him hastily.

Gwen had not noticed that Jaime had left her side or that he had left the congregation instead. She did not know when he had gone but she failed to care. She would be leaving in a short space of time; that was what she knew.

"Gwen," Lord Stark called her and she turned around to look at him. "Have the girls settled in. I shall have someone sent for you later on."

"Yes, Lord Stark," she nodded.

She saw the annoyance which rested on his face. Clearly he was as put out as she was. He did not think it possible that the King could have agreed to such a request. The Queen had been brash in her decision and it had not been a decision which Lord Stark had agreed with. He did wonder why she held such a loathing for Gwen but he had no chance to air his concerns. The King would hear none of it.

"Come on, girls," Gwen said and the Septa dropped down from her seat first, walking away from them along with Jory to their own rooms. Gwen held onto Arya's hand tightly whilst Sansa tried to be strong. She tried not to cry in front of the men who escorted them up to their own chambers within the walls. Gwen walked alongside the girls in the light and airy palace. She could not believe how different it was in contrast to Winterfell. The darkness of Winterfell was depressing in comparison to Kings Landing.

"We will miss you," Sansa spoke as soon as the men had left and the door to their room had been shut. Gwen smiled sadly at them and pushed her hair behind her ears, walking around their room and looking at the decorations there. It was much grander in comparison to their rooms in Winterfell, even though these were simply guest rooms.

"And I shall miss you," Gwen agreed with them. "But you do not know what shall happen in the future. We may meet again. I may come back to you or you may come back to Winterfell. We do not know for certain."

The girls half-heartedly nodded at her and Gwen looked out the window for a moment, the sun still high in the sky and shining down over Kings Landing. She took a second to look out into the distance and then she turned back around to face them. They stood side by side, their eyes never leaving hers and she smiled at them.

"Come along," Gwen urged them. "Do not look so sad over me."

"But we don't want you to go," Arya complained. "What else can we look like?"

"Girls," Gwen whispered, forcing herself to move closer to them. She dropped down slightly and kissed each of them on their cheek before she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and sternly looked back at them. "Remember what I told you." She urged them.

Gwen heard another knock on the door and she rolled her eyes at the impatience of whoever was there. She walked hastily over to it, opening it and seeing the Kingslayer stood before her. Her eyes widened and suspicion instantly took hold of her body as she wondered what he was doing in the Stark's chambers.

"I thought that a man of Lord Stark's was to take me back to Winterfell?"

Jaime instantly took to thinking up a lie as to why he was there. He knew she would not come with him willingly and she was right. A member of the Stark's was to be coming for her.

"I have been asked to take you down to the stable where your horse is waiting," Jaime said to her and he noted Lady Arya and Lady Sansa in the background, their eyes on him and then resting on the blonde hair of Gwen. "You can have a moment to say goodbye. I will permit that considering I have a bit of heart."

Gwen spun on her heel and hugged the girls close to her once again as Jaime watched on. He saw her whisper something to them but he could not tell what it was. She pecked them both on the cheek and then stood tall, her hands holding onto the sides of her cloak as she nodded at Jaime. He knew that the moisture in her eyes was beginning to build and she wanted to leave the girls behind and run from them before she cried openly.

She followed Jaime out of the chambers as Sansa and Arya stood on the same spot, crying on their own and wishing that none of this had happened. If only Gwen had been early that morning. If only she had not conversed with Jaime. Maybe the Queen would not have entered their chambers and looked after the girls herself.

"I need to talk with you," Jaime admitted to her.

"I thought that you were keeping your distance?" Gwen checked and he smirked, shaking his head as they wandered down the empty corridors. He saw her lift her hand upwards, wiping the tears away from her eyes using the back of her hand.

"I need to know that you will not breathe a word of anything once you leave for Winterfell," Jaime said and Gwen chuckled, knowing that he was simply looking out for himself. All he cared of was his dirty secret. Gwen shrugged, knowing that she could tell Lady Stark of the secret. She could tell her of the Queen's traitorous acts.

"You did give me your word," he reminded her and she stopped walking, turning to glare at him for a second, disgust evident in her eyes at what he had said to her.

"You had your hand around my throat and were threatening to kill me," she reminded him. "I was simply pleading for my life."

"And I could do the same action again if it stops you from talking," he warned her with a hiss to his voice. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Your threats do nothing to me now," she assured him. "The Queen is the one has wronged me. She is the one who has managed to get away with everything. Why should see?"

Jaime looked at her and realised the hatred which she held for his sister. He could not help but think of how she was so meek one moment and the next venom filled her. She was contained with rage and it was showing now that she had been parted from the two girls she cared so deeply for. Jaime studied her for a second, wondering what he should do with her.

Cersei really had made his job harder. He could do without her leaving and not being in his sight. He really did have no choice now.

"Did I not tell you what she could do to the ones who you care for?" Jaime wondered and Gwen stepped closer to him, her chin jutted out as her gaze fiercely met his. She refused to back away from him, not giving up on her warning.

"Lord Stark would never allow any harm to come to his daughters. Besides, would there not be talk if they were harmed? There would be full scale war and you know that as well as I do. Even your sister is not foolish enough. Everything that you have said has been to scare me. You have tried to scare me senseless to keep me quiet."

"And it has worked so far, has it not?" he checked with her and she looked at his smugness, nodding in agreement with him. "It really isn't difficult, Gwen. You keep your mouth shut and we can evade war between us. Do you want war?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "War is not something I want. What I want is for your sister to be knocked from the stool she sits so high upon. She has taken away my livelihood and life is not fair, so why should it be fair for her?"

"Because she is the Queen," Jaime said. "You will do well to remember that, Gwen. You know that if I cannot trust you then I will have to kill you."

"Then kill me," Gwen offered to him. "Because we both know that you cannot trust me. You cannot believe a word that I say so why have you not done it yet? Why have you not cut my head from my body?"

"Perhaps I find it a shame to deprive the Stark boys of the only good looking maid on their staff?" Jaime suggested to her and Gwen shook her head sadly. She wondered if he was ever stumped for words. It certainly seemed not.

"You will never trust me but you cannot kill me. You would have done it by now."

"And he shall."

Gwen jumped as the voice echoed around her and she turned around. Jaime continued to stare over Gwen's shoulder as he saw his sister come into view. Her red gown hugged her body, flowing out behind her whilst her fingers remained laced together. Jaime felt something swell through his body as he saw her and it was not the normal lust. He felt fear at the sight before him. The timid maid and Lannister Lion. Cersei took to stand opposite her, her lips in a tight line and her eyes narrowed.

"How does she know?" Cersei asked her brother yet her eyes never left Gwen's.

And then Jaime did not answer. Apparently he was stumped for answers sometimes. Cersei's gaze snapped upwards and her eyes found her brother's. The ferociousness in them was unmistakeable and Jaime even felt himself falter for a moment.

"She is the one who heard us in the corridor, isn't she?" she checked with her brother. "I thought that you said you had taken care of her?"

"What are you doing down here?" Jaime simply replied to his sister.

"I came to find Sansa," she spoke. "I wish to speak with her of Joffrey. I suppose I am lucky that I stumbled among such an interesting conversation between the pair of you. So, is it true? Is she the one who heard us in the corridor?"

"Yes," Jaime admitted. "But I did not think it right to kill her. Questions would have been asked. She is not simply a handmaiden to the Stark girls but it seems she is valued to them."

"How many times have I told you that is not true?" Cersei snapped at Jaime, her voice venomous. "She is just a maid, _dear brother_. A maid who you could not kill. Since when did you become so weak?"

"I did not," Jaime denied. "I think logically and killing her would not be in our best interests."

"It is now," Cersei said and looked back to Gwen. "Surely you understand why we must kill you, girl. You cannot speak of this to anyone. Or perhaps we shall simply have your tongue cut off...that would suffice..."

"You cannot threaten me," Gwen spoke to her, shaking her head. She felt her hands shaking as she balled them into fists and placed them sternly against her sides. "I know of what you have done...and then you throw me out. You throw me out and away from Lady Arya and Lady Sansa."

Cersei admitted herself to be confounded at the bravery of the girl and Jaime simply rolled his eyes at her attempt to be brave in front of the Queen. Did the girl have a death wish?

"You dare speak to me in such a tone?" Cersei asked. "I am your Queen."

"I am dead regardless of what I do," Gwen told her. "It makes no difference now to me. And how could I ever class you as my Queen after all you have done?"

Cersei took her decision to step forwards then. Her hand raised and instantly made contact with the maid's cheek. The sound ricocheted off the walls as Gwen's head snapped to the side. The maid instantly held onto her cheek as Cersei bent down, her eyes never leaving Gwen's as she glared at her.

"You insolent girl. You dare speak to me like that? You dare speak to your Queen in such a way? Perhaps death shall be too easy for you? Exile may suit you better...a girl wandering around with nothing...no credit to her name and no one would believe your lies."

Gwen continued to hold onto her cheek, her eyes set anywhere but on the Queen who refused to stop glaring at her. She heard Jaime sigh from behind her.

"Nevertheless she shall be heard," Jaime told his sister. "And if we kill her now then questions shall be asked. Questions with answers which we do not have."

"We let her go then," Cersei told her brother. "We let her go and you escort her and kill her."

"And the second we let her go then she runs to someone and tells them of us," Jaime said and shook his head. "We need to think about this, Cersei."

The Queen stepped back, tossing her hair behind her shoulders and doing as her brother had told her. She thought of what would be the best for the girl before settling on her decision. She looked to Jaime, wondering what he was thinking but she could not tell. He was her brother and she knew him better than most yet she had no idea what he was thinking.

"She refused to pledge allegiance to her Queen," Cersei said and Gwen looked at her again, her hand dropping from her cheek. "She does not see me as Queen. That is an act of treason. It is an act which can have her imprisoned."

"No!" Gwen shrieked loudly. Cersei shook her head at her, silencing her from protesting further. Words would be useless.

"It is your word against mine, you silly girl," Cersei reminded her. "You bumped into me and began yelling of how you could not be dismissed. You yelled of how you would not serve me as Queen and would reject my wishes."

"That is a lie!" Gwen snapped back and Jaime watched the back of Gwen's head. Her blonde hair violently swung around her as her head shook back and forth.

"I will lie if it keeps you silent," Cersei assured her. "And that is what I shall do. No one shall be permitted to visit you and your treason shall carry execution which will be carried out."

"No!" Gwen yelled, moving closer to the Queen. Jaime instantly leapt forwards, grabbing onto Gwen's arm and hauling her back to him, keeping her from lashing out at the Queen.

"You cannot do this!" Gwen yelled, thrashing against Jaime. "I did nothing wrong! I did nothing! It is you who did this!"

"Jaime, keep her quiet and take her to the dungeons. We shall speak later," she said, turning her stare back to the girl one final time. "You really are troublesome. If only you had been granted with status. You may not be in this predicament."

With one final nod at her brother she left the pair of them in the hallway. Jaime turned Gwen in his arms, pushing her tightly against the wall and she gasped loudly at the contact, wondering what he intended to do. She fought against his hold, wanting nothing more than to push him from her body.

"Do not fight me," Jaime urged her, his voice low and soothing. He brought his fingers around her throat and pressed down tightly. Gwen gulped loudly for breath, pleading with him to stop.

"No...please...don't..."

"Stop struggling," he urged her but she ignored him. He took his other hand up to her, her hits against his chest subsiding and not hurting against his armour. He ran it down her cheek, distracting her in a soothing manner. Her eyes followed the trail of his hand as she felt her eyes roll back and that was when Jaime knew that she had succumbed to unconsciousness. He released her, seeing her collapse to the floor in a heap before him.

He pushed his hands over his hair and then scanned the corridor for any sign of life before he bent down, picking her body up and into his arms. He looked down at her for a moment, her hair matted in her face and he knew what he was doing was wrong.

Jaime was no fool. The girl was being sentenced to her death all to keep their secret safe. But it had to be done. She should never have been eavesdropping in the first place. He continued telling that to himself, urging it to make him feel better. He wanted her to know that this was her entire fault. It might make him sleep at night.

"Ser Jaime."

The Kingslayer stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the words of Lord Stark enter his ears. He took leave from his thoughts, glancing across to Eddard as he approached him, his eyes intent on the figure which Jaime held.

"Lord Stark, I thought you had business to take care of, what with being the Hand of the King."

"What have you done to Gwen? My men said she was not with my daughter's and that you had taken her."

"Unfortunately your maid finds herself in a sticky situation," Jaime admitted to the Lord of Winterfell. "She spoke out against the Queen. She lashed out, blaming her for everything and how she could no longer look after your children. Quite the scene."

"And how is she unconscious?"

"I had no choice but to do it. She needed restraining in order to be taken down to the dungeon."

"This does not sound like Gwen," Eddard admitted to Jaime. "She would never do anything like this...she is not foolish enough..."

"Oh, but how well do you truly know your maid? After all, she is simply a girl who is in your employment."

"I know her well enough," Lord Stark responded. "I'll take her to the dungeons and will talk to her as soon as she regains consciousness."

"Afraid not," Jaime said, stepping back and holding Gwen tighter to him, her head drooping downwards as he shifted her in his hold. "The Queen has ordered me to take her and she is to have no visitors."

"Why?"

"I do not know," Jaime lied. "Why do you not take it up with the Queen?"

"I'll do one better," Eddard responded. "I'll talk to the King."

"You do that, Stark," Jaime said curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to be taking her to the dungeon."

Lord Stark had no choice but to stand aside and allow Jaime to pass him with Gwen still in his hold. Balling his hands into fists he moved away, intent on finding the King and speaking of the madness which was happening.

Jaime walked hastily to the dungeon, his feet hitting the ground quicker than normal. He soon found himself in the dirty dungeon, ordering for a cell to be opened up. The room was dark and the smell vile. There were no other prisoners there yet Gwen was placed in the cell furthest away. The guard opened the door and Jaime stepped in, noting the hay on the stone floor and he rested her down where there was the most of it, comforting her body slightly.

"My Lord, I need to shut it if we are to keep the prisoner in," the guard informed Jaime as the knight stood there, his eyes intent on her as she breathed lightly.

He turned his head back to the guard and arched a brow.

"She is currently unconscious, a prisoner at her Queen's request and she has me the blocking the door. Tell me, if she were to wake up and charge at me, do you think she would escape?" Jaime asked and the guard simply shook his head in response to the question.

"Right answer," Jaime informed him with a small sneer. "Now leave us be. I shall take watch here."

"But it is my duty, Ser Jaime."

"And I am your superior. I tell you what your duty is." Jaime concluded. "Now leave here."

The guard scurried away and Jaime kept his place in the cell. He leant against the metal bars which kept the prisoner in the cell and watched her intently, knowing that she would wake up soon enough. He had done no lasting damage to her.

Surely enough it took a matter of moments for her to start moaning, her eyes slowly opening and then the panic became apparent. The darkness of the room scared her and she sat up, her hands searching behind her and resting on the cold floor.

"You are alright."

She found the source of the voice and saw him stood there, leaning against the bars as if he had not a care in the world. And she supposed he didn't. He was going to have her killed and she knew his secret would be kept then.

"How am I alright?" Gwen wondered, running a hand down her hair and remaining on the floor in the cold room. She drew her knees up to her and wrapped her arms around them, her head aching as Jaime watched her. "She's going to have me killed all because she overheard you talking to me...all of this mess has come from people hearing things which they shouldn't..."

Jaime continued to watch her, seeing the fear in her eyes as she looked around the darkened room, panic coming through her. Jaime doubted she had ever been in such a place. Even he had to admit that he disliked the dungeon. It held no charm.

"You should never have been there that night."

"And you should never have slept with your sister," Gwen spat, a tear rolling down her eye as she realised there was nothing more. She had nowhere left to run. She had no one to rely on. "But you did. But it is not you who is paying the price, is it? It is me who is suffering for your secret...and I never told anyone...I kept my mouth shut...but then your sister ruined my life and I wanted revenge. I wanted revenge but I never got it. I get to spend my last days in this place."

"I shall see to it that you are well treated," he simply said. "You know...fine foods that you've never had before..."

"Is everything a joke to you?" Gwen snapped and Jaime looked at her, the smug look gone from his face. "I'm going to lose my life and all you can do is joke. You disgust me."

He said nothing as he saw her shake her head, her eyes blinking and she pushed another hand through her hair again.

"Not once did I wrong your sister," Gwen whispered. "Not once did I threaten her with the secret...I threatened you...but not her...nothing..."

"It matters not. She is the Queen. She does not need a reason for her actions," Jaime told her, his voice quieter and more serious.

"And so she can act so unfairly," Gwen concluded. "Just leave me alone, Ser Jaime...nothing you say can make this any better..."

"You know that I cannot do anything," Jaime told her, folding his arms and looking at her. "I cannot go against the word of the Queen."

"But you will do nothing to try and change her mind, will you? You will not try and help me."

"And why should I?" Jaime asked her, his brows arching. He studied her for a moment and shook his head sadly, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "Do you think I am compassionate?"

"I thought that you knew what was right from wrong," Gwen muttered. "But you don't...you know nothing and I know that I was foolish to think anything otherwise."

Gwen said nothing, wondering if her words had any effect on him. But he simply looked at her, lost once again for a response.

He left the cell, closing the doors and watching her small figure in the small space. She didn't move. She remained where she was and her eyes never left his form. He locked the door and she winced the screeching sound. Jaime noted her actions and he opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to say something. But he pushed his lips together again and turned away, leaving her in her own silence and wondering what he would do.

...

A/N: Genuine dilemma she finds herself in! So, I'm back at university and had a double chance to update. Anyway, I do hope you will review and let me know what you think will happen! It does mean a lot to me so thanks to anyone who has even read this far!


	9. Chapter 9

"She was stupid," Cersei declared, shaking her head back and forth whilst Jaime stood opposite her. The Queen had taken to hiding in her chambers, refusing to see anyone for the night. Her husband had been speaking to Lord Stark who had been less than impressed with her antics. She had told him that it had to be done. Gwen had spoken to her and renounced her as Queen. It was so traitorous that Cersei had no other option but to see to it that the girl was taken away.

"Who does she think she is?" Cersei continued to speak whilst Jaime said nothing, turning around and looking out of the window in front of him. His eyes found the lights in the distance, scattered around in the dark and illuminating it. "I did not think she was so foolish to speak to me as she did. She is not a young girl. She is twenty three years of age. She really should have known better."

"Does it make a difference?" Jaime wondered, his eyes still searching the darkness as he shrugged his shoulders. "You had already decided that killing her would be the only option because she knew about us so why should she not lash out? Her words make no difference. It is what she knows that does."

Cersei studied her brother for a moment, folding her arms and watching his back as he ran a hand through his hair, parting his blonde locks and resting his palm on his head for a moment.

"Do not tell me that you are defending the girl," Cersei urged her brother. "You heard how she spoke to me, brother. You heard how she defied everything I said."

"Because she knew that she was going to die," Jaime concluded. "She has a temper on her when she needs to use it. She has never witnessed anything like lies and deceit. She is not from our world, Cersei. She was angry with you because you ripped her away from everything which she knew."

"I am still the Queen," Cersei growled back to Jaime. He shook his head, a dark chuckle eliciting his lips before he turned on his heel and faced his sister. "She should never have spoken to me as she did."

"She knew she was going to die," Jaime replied. "She did not care how she spoke to you. I can only imagine how she is down in the dungeons now, a snivelling wreck at the prospect of being killed."

"She would not be in this mess if you managed to get rid of her that night she heard us talking," Cersei reminded her brother. "You had no problem pushing a boy from a window yet you cannot get rid of a maid. Is it your cock that makes your decisions?"

"Of course it is not," Jaime snapped back at her. Her eyes held wonder along with rage at the sight of her brother and she did her best to remain calm, staying where she was and trying not to snap at him. "You are the only one I have ever had, Cersei. You know that as well as I. Killing the girl would not have been clean."

"But it would have been necessary. Don't you see?" Cersei asked her brother, stepping closer to him and resting her hand on his arm. Jaime sighed and looked down at the contact she had made, not reaching out for her as his stare remained fixed on her hand. "You have to agree with me, Jaime. You cannot think otherwise. We have to keep what we have a secret. If she talks to anyone then we are in danger. The kingdom is in danger and our children are in danger."

Jaime gulped at hearing that, his eyes flickering over her head for a moment.

"We are Lannisters," Cersei reminded him. "We are meant to be together, Jaime. Do you want her getting in the way of that? Do you want her to ruin what we have?"

"Of course not," Jaime spoke back. "Why do you think I stay here? Why do you think I stand and listen to your husband fuck other women behind your back? I stay here for you. You are the only reason I am here."

Cersei nodded sternly; glad that he had told her and she smiled weakly at him, moving her hand to his cheek.

"We want the same thing, Jaime," she told him. "We want to continue with this but we know it has to be a secret."

Jaime said nothing, unsure of whether or not she was right. Did they want the same thing? Did they really want that? He didn't know. He didn't know at all. He knew it was wrong to kill Gwen. Seven Hells he had left the dungeon and felt guilt enter his body. He had killed many men before. Most of them had been innocent, fighting against him for what they thought was a worthy cause. But he could not think like that on the battlefield. He could not think of how they probably didn't deserve death because then they would have killed him without a second of hesitation.

"If the girl means nothing to you then this should not bother you," Cersei told him.

"Yes," Jaime said to appease her although his agreement was only half hearted. Cersei nodded at him, her hand tucking his hair behind his ear as she studied him. If only she had been a man. She would not have shown any weakness like her brother had. She would have rid herself of the girl in a second.

"You should go," Cersei said, turning on her heel and making her way to her bed. "It is late and I assume tomorrow shall be quite hectic."

"And why is that?" Jaime asked; his hands on his hips as Cersei looked at him as if it were obvious.

"We need to execute the girl," Cersei said. "The longer she remains alive then the more of a liability she becomes. We cannot risk it."

"I see," Jaime replied to his sister and moved over to her door. Cersei watched him, studying for any sign of conflict in his actions but there was none. She smiled at that, glad that her brother had once again managed to come around to her way of thinking. It made things so much easier.

Jaime left Cersei to her own thoughts, inhaling sharply as he stood outside of her door, looking up and down the corridor for a moment before leaving for his own chamber. His hands remained by his sides as he tried to forget her. He tried to forget her down in the dungeon, captured and crying to herself.

His sister had been right. He had pushed a boy from a window, crippling him and almost killing him yet he had lost no sleep. This should not be any different. He should not care.

Jaime returned to his room, ridding himself of his armour and glancing at himself in the mirror which stood by his wall. He shook his head, knowing that he could not go through with it. The thought of sleeping did not bode well with him for he knew he would never drift off. He would never be able to sleep knowing that she did not deserve to die. He groaned to himself, changing into his simple attire once more and he moved down the darkened corridors. There was no one around, everyone retiring for the night and resting their heads on pillows.

He moved hastily, well aware that time was not on his side.

...

Gwen did not know how long she had been sat in the dungeon for and she had no recollection of time for no windows showed her the true time of day. She had been taunted by the guard, of course. She had been told of how he could ease the suffering she felt and how he could make her feel better. She had snapped at him to leave her be, telling him she did not need anyone's help nor did she want some vile guard to warm her last night.

She sat in the corner of the cell, her legs still pushed up to her chest and her head resting on her kneecaps as she listened to the silence around her, wondering what was going to happen. She vaguely heard a loud grunt come from the end of the corridor and her head snapped upwards, her eyes narrowed in the darkness as she wondered what it was. She stood hesitantly, walking towards the bars of the cell and wrapping her hands around them before she saw the man come into sight and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered aloud and he looked back at her, his own eyes wide as if it were fully obvious.

"Coming to get you out of here," he told her and she smiled softly at him, worry becoming evident on her face and he shook his head at her. She looked down the hall to where the guard was supposed to be and he spoke to her, fiddling with the keys which sat on the chain, trying to find the right one.

"Don't worry," he urged her. "The guard is temporarily unconscious."

"And when he wakes...what will he say?" Gwen wondered and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows?" he wondered. "He did not get a chance to look at my face so I doubt he will be able to retell the events of this."

"And what shall happen now?" Gwen wondered as he finally found the right key. "You will be punished for helping me...you will be as bad as I am..."

"Lord Stark is providing me with an alibi," he told her quickly. "I am currently with him drinking and toasting to his successful appointment."

Gwen stepped out from the cell, allowing his hand to wrap around her arm without another word.

"We don't have much time. A horse is saddled and waiting and you must leave Kings Landing as soon as possible. Go back to Winterfell and Lady Stark shall see to it that you are safe. Lord Stark is unable to send any men...he knows it would look suspicious if one went missing the same time as you...he does not want anymore tensions here."

Gwen nodded, allowing him to drag her up through the dungeon and back onto ground level before the pair of them made their way out of the castle.

...

Hesitance took hold of Jaime and he wondered what he was going to truly do. His walk had become slower and his mind had begun to work overtime. Could he do this? Could he free her and let her tell anyone of his secret? Was she really worth the risk?

Jaime had encountered a few members of the guard on his walk, seeing them stood there and patrolling the corridors for any sign of trouble. He had ignored them, his mind too consumed as he came to the hall leading to the steps of the dungeon.

Perhaps he would simply go and talk to her.

Jaime froze as he heard hushed whispers and he took refuge around the corner, his head peaking around as he looked at the growing shadows which came from the steps of the dungeon. With narrowed eyes he found two figures leave the dismal place causing a brow to quirk at the sight.

Her blonde limp curls were recognisable to him even from a great distance. She scurried along by the tall man's side, his hand wrapped around her arm and dragging her in the direction where she needed to go. Gwen remained silent, turning her head over her shoulder and looking back down the corridor to check that they were still alone.

Jaime pulled his head back then, not wanting her to spot him. When Jaime looked back he saw that she had gone. Her figure had disappeared whilst Jaime tried to remember the name of the man who had been with her. He recognised him from the journey yet Jaime was no good with names, choosing to remember only those who made an impact. He took another moment to think before nodding. Jory.

So Lord Stark had gone against his Queen and had his man free the girl. Jaime shook his head, struggling to believe it. He knew that he should raise the alarm. He should alert the guard to the missing prisoner and they would swarm the castle. Gwen wouldn't make it out of Kings Landing alive.

Yet Jaime did nothing. He leant against the wall for a moment, nodding sternly to himself before pushing himself off the stone, walking down the corridors and playing ignorant. Besides, her disappearance would be noticed in the morning and only then would accusations begin.

But Jaime would not be the one to start them off. Anyway, he should be thanking Jory. The man had managed to do his dirty work for him.

...

"What do you mean she escaped?"

The Queen's anger radiated through the hall as they ate breakfast the next morning. Her husband was not present yet her children were; their eyes wide with wonder as to what had upset their mother so much. Jaime stood back, his eyes looking at Cersei as he told her of the news. No other member of the Kings Guard had wanted to tell the Queen, knowing that the maid had been sent there by her majesty and they assumed she would not take kindly to the news of her escape.

The King had been notified and he had ordered his guards to search the city for her. He knew it was hopeless for she had probably managed to have ridden away by then, escaping and getting as far away from the city as possible. He also failed to care of a maid who had escaped. Her crime had not been against him yet it had been against his wife. What the maid did was not his concern.

Even though she was the Stark's maid, the King never thought that his dear friend would have helped her to escape. He knew Ned and he trusted him. He would never betray him in such a way. Besides, the King remembered that he had been drinking with Lord Stark the previous evening in the company of Jory. He had passed out of course, too much wine proving to get the better of him.

"I mean she has escaped," Jaime said again, thinking it was self explanatory what had happened. "The guard was found unconscious by her cell and the cell was empty. There is no sign of her."

"How?" the Queen wondered, remaining calm in the face of her children. She ran a hand down Myrcella's hair soothingly, her green gaze fixed on her brother.

"No one is quite sure." Jaime said.

"She must have had help," the Queen stated. "Has anyone bothered to look into that?"

"No," Jaime replied. "We do not know who could have helped her."

"The Starks, of course," Joffrey decided to pipe up after chewing on his bacon. His eyes found his Uncle Jaime's whilst his mother stared at her. "She was their maid, after all. Besides, she is all that Sansa would talk about...boring little chit."

"Joffrey," Cersei scolded her son and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It is true," he told her. "Besides, I do not see why you are so concerned. If she has escaped then the chances of her making it on the open road are slim. She is a pitiful maid. Surely some man will find her and claim her for his own; that should be punishment enough, to be ra-"

"Enough," Cersei snapped at her son, wanting to do nothing more than protect her daughter and other son from his words. Joffrey looked at Myrcella who was staring at him in wonder but he said nothing, rolling his eyes and continuing with his breakfast.

Cersei turned her eyes back to Jaime, glaring at her brother who was still taking in the words from the Prince.

"Talk to Lord Stark and see what he knows of this," she demanded her brother. "And question all of his men. I need to know who did this and I want her found. I also wish to see the guard who was on duty."

"As you wish," Jaime said, bowing his head and taking his leave.

He walked slowly down the corridor, passing members of the castle as he went. He paid them no attention, preferring to keep himself to himself as he wondered where the girl was. He wondered how she was fairing in the openness on her own. She had lived a sheltered life so far, twenty three years in Winterfell. Jaime knew that it would be luck if she survived the journey back.

But it was not his concern.

...

Gwen continued travelling for days on end, sticking to the maid road and refusing to deviate. The horse she sat on rode hastily, taking her as far away from Kings Landing as possible. She had been travelling for two days, her body weak and longing for more water. Jory had presented her with enough water for a few days but it had run out too soon. She could hear her stomach growling from underneath her dirty blue dress but she said nothing.

She continued on with her path, trying to remain awake for as much of it as possible. She had hardly bumped into anyone, no seeming to be on the main pathway and she had to admit that she preferred it that way. Her journey took her into the third day before she came across two figures in the distance.

She squinted, wondering if she should move away and avoid them or if they could be trusted to simply pass her by. Keeping on with her course, Gwen sat on top of her horse, her hood covering her face as she noted the figures come closer. She failed to remove the look of shock which sat on her face as she recognised the woman and she shook her head.

"Lady Stark," Gwen whispered as their horses stood opposite each other. Gwen removed her hood from her head and Catelyn's eyes widened at the sight of the maid.

"Gwen..." she drawled. "What are you doing here?"

"I...it is a long story," Gwen admitted to the Lady Stark. "One which I am still struggling to come to terms with."

"Lady Stark, we have to keep going," Rodrik urged her and Catelyn held a hand up, silencing him for a moment as her eyes continued to look at Gwen.

"Tell me," she urged the girl and Gwen wondered if she said anything of their secret.

"The Queen had me held in the dungeon," she told Catelyn. "I was to be exiled for treason against her. She had me removed from Lady Arya and Lady Sansa's service because she found me to be incompetent. She did not think I was suitable...I lashed out...Lady Stark...I was upset and angry...and she had me taken to the dungeon."

"Gwen," Catelyn sighed in exasperation. "She is the Queen. Why did you act so foolishly?"

"It was the heat of the moment," Gwen admitted to her. "But Jory came to me on your husband's orders. He helped me flee and I have been travelling for three days...heading back to Winterfell."

"I see," Catelyn said and turned to look at Rodrik. "Give her some food. She must be famished by now."

"Yes, Lady Stark."

"May I be so bold as to enquire why you are here, Lady Stark?"

Catelyn studied the maid for a moment, wondering whether or not she should tell Gwen of her discovery. She watched as the maid accepted the bread and water hastily, eating and drinking as fast as she could.

Rodrik caught the Lady Stark's eye and shook his head. The less she knew the better.

"I need to speak with Ned," she responded simply. "I have an urgent matter which needs to be discussed."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwen nodded, not daring to divulge anymore.

"It matters not...Gwen...you cannot travel back to Winterfell with no escort. The Gods only know what could happen to you on your travels."

"I have to," Gwen shook her head at Catelyn. "I need to get away from King's Landing, my Lady."

"But I cannot allow you to go back alone. I doubt you would make it," Catelyn told her honestly. "Come back with me. No one shall recognise me and you shall remain hidden. I do not intend to go into the castle or be spotted. How many people saw you during your time at Kings Landing?"

"Few," Gwen admitted to her. "I was taken to the dungeon within the hour."

"Then no one shall recognise your face," Catelyn assured her. "And if someone questions it then I shall say you are my daughter and they are mistaken. We shall be hidden and no one shall find us. I cannot allow you to travel alone, Gwen. If anything were to happen then the girls would be distraught along with myself."

Gwen took a moment to think of what the Queen had said to her and she nodded curtly in agreement.

She knew it was stupid. It was foolish to go back to that place for she would be sure that the Queen would have guards looking for her. Yet Lady Stark was right. No one truly knew what Gwen looked like. No one had really seen her. All they had was a description of her and descriptions could be altered.

Gwen slowly turned her horse around, following behind Lady Stark and Rodrik, wondering what they wanted to speak with Ned about that was so urgent. She did not say anything, keeping quiet. Her thoughts turned to Jaime Lannister for some unknown reason. She wondered how he would be feeling now that she had escaped. He would surely be annoyed. Perhaps he would angered by the news. She doubted he would be as angry as his sister.

She kept quiet, the secret of the Queen's and knight's affair eating up at her.

...

A/N: so thank you to The Velvet Ash, Guest, jofrench22, Aegann and moonlight1fly for reviewing yesterday! I do hope you will let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen said nothing for the remainder to the journey back to Kings Landing, choosing to keep her thoughts to herself. She thought it would be for the best. That way she could take time to think about what was to happen. She was unsure, if she had to be honest. She did not know what would happen if she told Lady Stark of Jaime and Cersei.

Catelyn had said nothing to her. She had not told her what business she had with Lord Stark and Gwen could not blame her. She was not part of the Lady's trusted advisers. She had no right to know what Lady Stark wanted in Kings Landing. The only things she knew was that she feared going back there. But Lady Stark had deemed it necessary. She knew that the girl was safer in a city where people wanted her but no one knew her in comparison to on the open road where anyone could have her.

"Tell me," Lady Stark spoke softly, "how are my girls? Was the journey to Kings Landing well?"

"Your girls are safe as far as I know," she promised Catelyn. "The journey on the other hand was not peaceful. There was an issue which ended up with Lady Sansa's direworlf being destroyed."

Lady Starks' eyes blinked profusely as she watched the girl riding next to her. Gwen looked into her kind stare and sighed at the memory, her head shaking back and forth.

"What happened?"

"Lady Arya was playing with the butcher's body, Micah, I believe he was called. Prince Joffrey and Lady Sansa stumbled amongst the sight. The Prince began to attack Micah, apparently, and Lady Arya fought him off. He advanced towards her but her wolf stopped him. Nymeria bit him."

"You said apparently," Lady Stark interrupted and Gwen nodded in confirmation.

"Prince Joffrey went back to the Queen. He told her how Lady Arya attacked him and how he was defenceless. Lady Sansa was asked to back up his story. She had no choice but to do that. She is betrothed to the Prince. Lady Arya protested her side of the story which I believe to be the correct one. It mattered not. The Queen wanted her wolf put down but Nymeria had gone missing. She used Lady as a substitute. Lady Sansa was distraught and Lady Arya feared the worst."

"I can imagine them bickering now," Lady Catelyn said. "I hope you told them that they have to stay with each other? They have to be strong."

"I did," Gwen assured her. "I spent the rest of the journey drilling that into them."

"Good," Lady Catelyn said. "How I wish I could see them again...hold them once more...I wish they were little girls again."

Gwen smiled and nodded in agreement with the Lady Stark and Catelyn regarded her once more. Rodrik had ridden into the distance, giving the two women time to talk to each other. Gwen held tightly onto the reins of her horse, the sun beating down on her skin and warming her body.

"How exactly did you end up here, Gwen?" Lady Stark asked her in a tight voice. Gwen looked to her, her eyes wide and innocent. "Getting rid of you for incompetence is something yet you spoke out against her. You must have said some horrific things, Gwen."

"My Lady," Gwen whispered. "I was angry with the Queen. I had been late one morning at the Crossroads to prepare the girls. The Queen had already gone to their rooms and she saw they were not ready. She...I think she had already taken a disliking to me already," Gwen said. "I had been sent the protection of Ser Jaime and he spent too much time with her. She...well...I think she had become jealous me...thinking that I had feelings for her brother...she warned me away and ever since then she disliked me. The incident at the Inn was something which drew the final straw. I became worried about leaving the girls...especially after what happened at the Inn...I feared what would happen if I left them and I lashed out at the Queen. I know it was silly. I know it meant my death and I wish I had never said anything."

Gwen knew that she should have said something. She knew that she should tell her of Jaime and Cersei's relationship. But she feared what would happen if she did tell her.

Lady Catelyn would tell her husband when she found him and he would find the King who may not believe him. Why should he? The only word came from that of a maid. Gwen was foolish enough the previous night. She was foolish for even threatening to tell anyone of the secret. No one would believe her. And if they did then Gwen knew there was a chance of the girls being harmed.

She found herself in a situation which scared her.

The Queen had easily sentenced Gwen to death. She could easily harm the girls. Gwen didn't know what to do for the best. But she knew that she should not go back to Kings Landing.

"The Queen may have acted dishonourably, Gwen," Catelyn told the maid. "But you should have known better than to question her."

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment and winced, knowing that she should not have said anything. She continued to allow her horse to ride forwards and when she opened her eyes she silently groaned at seeing how close the walls were again.

"I know," Gwen whispered.

She said nothing as they approached closer once again and Gwen turned to look at Lady Stark.

"I cannot go in there," she whispered. "I cannot risk being seen."

"I assure you that nothing shall happen, my dear," Catelyn told her. "It is as you said; no one recognises you apart from the Queen and Ser Jaime...perhaps a few guards...but none of them shall be where I shall be. I intend to go and hide and send Rodrik to bring Ned to me."

"But if anyone even notices me then what do you think will happen to you, my Lady?" Gwen enquired from her and Catelyn remained silent for a few moments. Gwen shook her head as Lady Stark bit down on her bottom lip.

"Nothing shall happen to me," she assured her and Gwen smiled sadly.

"How long do you think you shall be there, my Lady? I can wait for you outside the walls. I do not want to risk your life. It is not worth it, is it?"

"I do not intend to be long," Catelyn replied in a small voice. "If I can help it...perhaps you should wait...it may be safer for you, Gwen."

Gwen nodded as the wall came into view and she looked around at the surrounding forest, well aware of how the King enjoyed his hunts within them. Gwen continued moving forwards before she knew she had to turn back and lurk within the tress of the beaten track. It would do her well to hide there and out of the way. Gwen slid down her horse, landing on her feet and feeling slightly uneasy after hours of sitting on a saddle.

"Do not wander far, Gwen," Catelyn warned her as she pulled at the reins and her horse instantly sped up again. Gwen remained silent but nodded at the Lady Stark and drew her horse off the main road. She walked down the hills towards the green area, keeping her horse by her side as she went. Gwen remained silent and rested on the grass by a tree. Her back hit the trunk and her legs extended in front of her.

She could hear the faint calls from Kings Landing, the wind carrying their voices and entering her ears. She remained quiet, her eyes closing for a moment as she waited patiently. She did not make a move but she made sure not to fall asleep, her ears listening out for any sound of anyone approaching.

...

Hours seemed to pass and there still had been no sign of Lady Stark returning with the news of what had happened in the capital. Gwen admitted that she was tired and fed up of simply waiting. She took the reins of her horse and led her back to the main road, the sun still shining down on her as she left.

She pushed herself up the hill, her horse seeming to find it no bother. She did not have the chance to move far for she saw the visible cloaks of the Kingsguard ride past her. The King rode off in front, clearly having spent his time hunting in the woods. Gwen instantly released her horse and rushed back down the hill, leaving for the trees as a few members of the guard stood and noted the horse.

She heard the King vaguely yell at them to take the creature back to the stables and not bother with it for he had women waiting for him in his bed. She heard his yells before taking refuge behind a tree, hiding her body yet allowing her head to peak out, watching as two members of the white guard walked down the hill and took hold of her horse. Gwen cursed herself, her gaze glancing over to the knight who lurked behind.

He pulled his helmet over his head and looked around, knowing that something was not quite right. He had been riding behind the congregation, the noblemen in front on their horses and laughing at whatever vulgar thing the King was saying to them. He'd had quite enough for the day yet he had been told the hunt was to resume the following day. The tourney had been bad enough. It had been held in the honour of the honourable Ned Stark.

He had noted the blonde head rushing into the trees as he loitered at the back of the congregation. He had kept his distance which gave him a better sight. He'd growled from underneath his helmet, seeing her so close to Kings Landing after days drew him to the brink of anger. He thought she had common sense not to stay in the woods around the capital.

Jaime moved his horse in the other direction, allowing him to trot down the hill. He looked at the other two members of the guards as they took the horse away, not bothering to question Jaime as to where he was going. He allowed his horse to slow down after a few moments, climbing off of it.

He told his his horse to stay where it was before walking along the grass and into the first set of trees. His eyes glanced to the canopies of the trees, the sun still shining through them and Jaime turned around on the spot, one of his hands resting on his sheathed sword.

"I know you're in here." He spoke loudly, waiting for the sound of footsteps. "I saw those blonde curls rush into the trees. Tell me, have you been hiding in here for the four days you have been free? I did think you were cleverer than this."

Jaime continued to listen intently, his brow arched as he moved in and out of the trees, weaving around them and waiting for her to present herself.

"I will find you, Gwen," he spoke. "You know that, don't you?"

Gwen heard his words and she gulped, her hands resting flat on the trunk of the tree behind her and she gulped once, closing her eyes as she called back to him.

"And what do you intend to do once you find me?" she asked and Jaime smirked, walking in the direction of her voice.

"That depends," Jaime admitted. "Do you intend to show yourself willingly?"

Gwen chuckled at hearing him, the sound full of disbelief and Jaime stood on the other side of the tree she hid behind, well aware that he could strike at any moment. She could never outrun him and she could never outfight him. It really would be useless.

"I doubt it," Gwen replied in a smaller voice.

"You should know that you cannot run," Jaime replied and Gwen realised that he was right behind her, his voice too close for comfort. She didn't move, remaining where she was as Jaime continued to speak. "You've had four days to run but you have done nothing with your time. You've spent it in the midst of trees and grass. Not wise of you."

"Who said I was wise?" Gwen wondered. She refused to tell him of Lady Stark being in Kings Landing. It was clear that she did not want to be recognised in the capital and Gwen was not going to give away her position.

"No one," Jaime admitted. "Although it is foolish of you to be here. The Queen wants you gone. She was very angry that you had escaped."

"Well...I did not intend to sit in the cell and wait for death. I had to escape," Gwen said and Jaime cocked his head to the side.

"And you escaped by yourself, did you?" he asked her and silence fell on the woods for a few moments. "I take that as a no."

"I did," Gwen challenged and Jaime chuckled at hearing her. He shook his head and slowly moved around the tree, his steps crunching on the grass beneath him. He finally saw her and she turned around, stepping back from her hiding spot and Jaime watched her.

"I saw you that night," he told her. "I saw you rushing out from the dungeon with Lord Stark's most trusted man. He was there that night...dragging you away..."

"You saw me?" Gwen wondered and Jaime pressed his lips into a firm line. "You did nothing when you saw me...did you hurt Jory? Did you do anything to him?" Gwen snapped out and Jaime shook his head.

"I said nothing," he assured her and shock came clearer over her features. "I did nothing and I said nothing. I take it that you're shocked? You can close your mouth, Gwen; you don't want to catch flies, do you?"

She shut her mouth, not realising that it was open. She took to simply staring at him, wondering what he had done.

"Why were you near the dungeon?" Gwen decided to ask.

"I have a right to roam the castle. It is my duty to protect it and the King, unless you have forgotten?" Jaime asked her. "Gods that would make things easier. I wish you could just forget things."

"As do I," Gwen admitted and Jaime watched her, the smug look dropping from his face as he watched Gwen study the branches of trees above her.

"Why are you still here, Gwen?" he wondered and she shrugged, not truly knowing what to tell him. "Are you too scared to go back to Winterfell alone, is that it? Honestly, after escaping I thought that it would be no problem for you to run out of this place and never look back."

"I got lost," Gwen lied and Jaime chuckled at her. She continued on with her lie, hoping he wouldn't question her. "I sat on the horse and entered these woods and ended up going around in circles. Crazy, isn't it?"

"You should stick to the main road," Jaime scolded her.

"Why do you care?" she wondered. "You did nothing when your sister was sentencing me to death so why care now that I am lost?"

"In case you're forgetting it is actually me who helped you escaped."

"What?" Gwen snapped at him. "You did nothing to help me."

"I did not stop you from escaping. I let you go, Gwen. You should be thanking me."

"I doubt I shall ever thank you," Gwen responded.

"You can be so ungrateful, Gwen."

"And you can be so annoying."

"What a terrible insult," Jaime said, his voice low and mocking hurt whilst Gwen rolled her eyes. "And now you are here again. It seems you just cannot stay away."

"And what do you intend to do?" Gwen asked him. "You could kill me now. I'm wanted and your sister wants me dead. An empty forest is the best place to commit the act."

"It is," he agreed with her, drawing his sword and watching Gwen as she winced, instantly stepping back from him. Jaime studied the sword in his hands and tossed it from hand to hand. "You pose a good point. Foolish, really. You shouldn't give me ideas which aren't beneficial to you. It is silly."

"You rely on me for ideas?" Gwen checked. "That can never be good."

"Believe me when I say that I rely on you for nothing." Jaime assured her. "It is I who can be beneficial to you."

"Can you really?" Gwen wondered. "I assumed that you would have the intent of taking me back to the capital."

"I have no intent on doing that," Jaime told her and shock once again became apparent on her.

"Gwen, honestly," Jaime sighed, "you could have a meal of flies if you keep allowing your mouth to fall open."

She slammed her mouth shut once again and glared at him.

"Why will you not take me back?" Gwen wondered. "You know that I could talk. You know that I could ruin your life."

"You could," Jaime told her. "But you won't."

"How do you know?" Gwen wondered and he moved closer to her and she stood her ground, her chin jutting out in defiance.

"My sister now knows that you are the only one who holds our secret. If you were to say anything at all then she would make sure you suffered through the girls. She would do that and you know she would. I have threatened you with that promise once before." He told her and Gwen shrugged her shoulders, turning her head from his gaze. She closed her eyes and Jaime moved closer to her once again. His gloved hand instantly reached for her chin, grasping it and turning her gaze back to him.

She opened her blue orbs and found his green ones, searching them for a moment as she felt her mouth dry up and her throat tighten.

"That is why I will not tell anyone," she whispered in a drawl and Jaime looked at her, not sure whether or not she was telling him the truth. "I could have told. I threatened to and I had been angry at the time...so angry with her and I realised it was stupid to have spoken to her as I did."

"I won't dispute that," Jaime told her. She glared at him for another second before speaking again.

"But I knew that as soon as she heard us that she would want me dead. I thought I had nothing to lose."

"And now you do?" Jaime wondered.

"I could go back and I could tell Lady Stark all about you. I could tell her everything that I know and she could go and tell Lord Stark. But...what is it worth? Even if I was believed then your sister would make sure I suffered. She has Arya and Sansa in her grip and she will do anything to hurt those who hurt her. Even Lord Stark cannot protect them against her. She is the Queen. She is the ultimate power." Gwen explained to Jaime and he studied her, wondering what her intent was as he moved his hand from her chin and ran it down her cheek. "You would only deny the affair and I am only a maid. I'd be classed as a liar. What evidence do I have, really?"

Jaime's stare never eased once as he watched her.

"You have said all of these things before," he reminded her. "And then your temper gets the best of you and you begin to threaten me."

"I have had four days to think it through, Ser Jaime," Gwen whispered to him. "I admit that I have a temper. It seems to have increased ever since your sister dismissed me. But it is like we said; life is unfair. There is nothing I can do about it which will keep those girls safe."

"Do I have your word?"

"I thought my word meant nothing to you?" Gwen checked with him and he rolled his eyes.

"Must you always live in the past? It is most unbecoming, Gwendolyn."

Gwen blinked profusely at him, her brow arched.

"How...no one calls me that," she said and Jaime watched her.

"Lord Stark did the other day after your escape. I think he said it more in exasperation. I admit it is a mouthful and not quite as pretty as Gwen but it does have a certain ring to it. Why does no one call you by your real full name?"

"It is not a name which I like to hear. It is a story which I would prefer to keep quiet."

"Perhaps we can talk another day about it...that is if there is another day..." Jaime contemplated. "If you had sense then you would run. You would run and stay away from here."

"I will," Gwen assured him. "I will keep myself on the path and not look back."

"It will take you ages to return back to Winterfell. You have no horse. You made sure to that when you decided to interrupt the Kings hunt."

"Where is my horse?" Gwen wondered and Jaime rolled his eyes.

"It has gone back to the capital. We were hardly going to leave a horse wandering in the landscape. My horse should be outside the woods...take that one and go..."

Gwen regarded Jaime with hesitance, her voice quiet and wavering as she spoke to him once again.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because...well...perhaps I do have a heart after all?" Jaime asked, the cockiness back in his tone whilst he spoke to her. "Go back to Winterfell, Gwen. Go back and live a normal life like you used to."

"But why give me your horse?" Gwen wondered. "Why are you doing this? You were going to see me killed only a few days ago."

"I was going to the dungeon to free you, Gwen," Jaime admitted to her. It wasn't entirely true. He had doubted whether or not he should free her or if he should just leave her be in the cell.

"Why?"

"All you ask is why," Jaime complained to her. "Just go, Gwen. Stop wasting time and asking me questions. Take my horse...a Lannister always pays his debts."

"I did not know you were indebted to me," Gwen spoke.

"I am if you keep my secret for me." Jaime said. "Besides...you need a horse or you'd die before getting to Winterfell and the Starks are in need of their good looking maid."

Gwen nodded at him, not rejecting his offer and she wondered if Lady Catelyn had left without her. She kept quiet as Jaime rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the woods.

"Come on," he told her. "I don't have all day. The King likes me to listen to him whilst he's with his whores."

Gwen scurried after him, holding her skirts up and managing not to trip over them as Jaime finally showed her his horse which sat waiting for her. She looked up to the creature, smiling at it and running her hand down its neck. Jaime watched her before looking to the wall to the Kings Landing.

"Go now," he urged her. "I do not want the King wondering where I have gotten to."

"But you return with no horse," she told him, hoisting herself onto the saddle and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I doubt anyone will notice. Go before I change my mind and have you dragged back in there and left in the mercy of my sister."

"Fine," Gwen said; a small smile on her face and she tucked her hair behind her ears, looking at him and forcing herself to nod at him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Jaime snorted. "You haven't gone and I've helped a traitor...Gods what have I done? I never thought this day would come..."

"Well, you can think on it later," Gwen assured him and she allowed the horse to begin to walk forwards. Jaime lurked behind, heading in the other direction to her, calling out to her as she moved away from him.

"I hope our paths never cross again." He told her and she tossed her head around, her hair falling down her back as she smirked at him.

"I hope so too," she assured him and he chuckled before making his way back in the walls, trying to forget about the fact he had just given away his horse for a traitorous girl.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Lady Stark rode away from Kings Landing before the night fell, moving slowly and allowing her eyes to scan around the landscape for the maid. Gwen came into view as soon as she was far enough away from the wall, her horse by her side as she walked from the forest. She had taken refuge in there as soon as Jaime had disappeared from her sight and she decided to wait for Catelyn until the night fell on them.

"The Queen has sent a raven to each kingdom demanding your immediate arrest if they are to see you," Lady Stark said as soon as Gwen stood before her. The maid felt her pulse quicken whilst her head shook back and forth.

"But the majority of the kingdoms do not know what I look like," Gwen said back to her. "They have no reason to fear me. Besides, I shall be returning back to Winterfell...I assume Lord Robb is looking after it?"

"My son is," Catelyn nodded at the girl. "He will not have you taken prisoner. No one need know you returned there as long as we keep you hidden."

"Thank you, my Lady," Gwen smiled at her and Catelyn returned the tender smile to the girl.

"I promised your mother that I would protect you, Gwen," Catelyn spoke. "I do not go back on my word. We head for the Crossroads tonight and find rest there. Only then will we go and return to Winterfell."

"Yes, Lady Stark," Gwen agreed. "Did you speak with Lord Stark successfully?"

Catelyn smiled, remembering the words of her husband and how she had held onto him tightly. How she had missed his embrace for the past few weeks. She had missed being held and simply feeling content.

"I did," was all that she said to the maid. Gwen pulled her hood on top of her head and looked back at Kings Landing, seeing how it became smaller with each passing step. She took a deep breath, realising that maybe she had finally escaped.

...

"Go and freshen up, Gwen." Lady Stark urged her once they reached the Crossroads and she looked to her as she smiled kindly. Rodrik sat across from them, smiling and laughing as he drank. Gwen sat beside Catelyn in the room and she looked around at all the other people there who were drinking and eating before retiring to bed.

"Are you sure, my Lady?" Gwen wondered from her and she stood up from the seat she had taken.

"I am positive, Gwen. You look like you are in need of a rest and a good bath."

Gwen did not know whether or not she should be insulted or grateful for the leave which she had been given. She curtseyed quickly anyway, rushing along the ground until she came to the steps. She heard Rodrik's voice from a mile away, the elderly man informing the Lady Stark that it was not wise for her to be in their presence. Catelyn snapped back, telling the man how Gwen was a trusted member of her staff.

She smiled as she heard her defend her and Gwen finally came to the room which the Lady Stark had taken for the evening. She deemed it necessary for at least one good night's sleep to occur. She knew how long she had been travelling and the Lady Stark was no fool, she could see Gwen needed good sleep or she would no doubt collapse on the floor.

Gwen saw that a bath had been prepared for her already and she smiled, pulling herself from her dirty gown and then resting in the water. It was not warm but it was not freezing. She ducked down under the water, submerging her entire body underneath the reflective sheet.

She held her breath for as long as she dared to before coming up for air. She gasped loudly, shaking her head back and forth and running her hands down her cheek. Pushing her fingers through her blonde locks she leant back in the tub, her hands curling around the wood and she thought about Jaime for some unknown reason.

She sat there, wondering why he had been so kind. She wondered why he had helped her, why he had deemed it necessary to aid her in her escape. She kept silent, her brow arching as she heard an uproar from beneath the wooden floorboards. She sat up again, looking down at the ground and wondering what was happening.

"Gwen!"

The maid bolted upright as the man pounded on the door and she fell out the tub, looking for something to cover her modesty as he snapped her name again.

"What is it?"

"We need to leave. We need to go immediately."

"Why?"

"Lady Stark will explain."

Rodrik said nothing more to her and Gwen wondered what was happening. She did as she was told; changing into her blue dress once more, noting that it was still covered in dirt. She wriggled her body into the dress and screwed her hair into a ball, allowing the drops of water tumbling down her locks to fall back into the tub.

She placed her cloak onto her body and rushed down from the room, her hands tugging her hair. The inn seemed to have emptied and Gwen looked around with concern before leaving for the stables. She looked on as Lady Stark stood back, watching a group of men tie a small man by his wrists, placing a bag over his head. Her eyes widened as she knew of only one man who could be so small.

"Is that Lord Tyrion?"

"It is indeed," she heard the halfman call out. "Excellent deduction skills."

Gwen frowned as Lady Catelyn took hold of her arm, pulling her out into the fresh air yet her eyes still remained focused on the Lord.

"He is the one who pushed Bran from the tower that day," Lady Catelyn said and Gwen's eyes widened. She looked at the Lady with a sense of disbelief and then back to Tyrion who was flung over a horse by a man. "We found his dagger in the tower along with a Lannister blonde hair. The dagger had been won by Lord Tyrion in a bet on a tourney competition. He is the one who pushed Bran from a window. I am sure of it."

"Why?"

The simple question was asked by Gwen and Lady Stark said nothing for a moment, not too sure about what she should say to her in response. Gwen studied Catelyn, waiting for a response to be given to her question but none came. The Lady Stark said nothing, her head shaking back and forth as she thought.

"It is him," was all that she offered Gwen. "I intend to take him to The Eyrie where he can stand judgement. I have told the men we are taking him to Winterfell so that anyone who hears us can find him there. These are good people. They served my father and they now serve me."

"You're throwing them off the scent?" Gwen checked and she nodded at the girl.

"We take the Kingsroad...but I want you to continue on to Winterfell. If anyone were to place your face to the description given by the Queen then I fear what could happen to you. The ride to Winterfell shall not take long, Gwen. You go there and seek refuge with Robb. He shall protect you."

"But...my Lady...your sister resides in Eyrie."

"I know," Catelyn nodded. "But I cannot take the risk, Gwen. I have not seen my sister in years...I...you will go back and be safe..."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwen curtseyed and Catelyn smiled at her, resting a hand on her cheek and pushing her wet hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears.

"I need you to ride beside Tyrion and stay out of anyone's gaze. He needs to be fed and watered. I do not want him to be in ill health for the journey. He needs to make it to trial before his death."

"Yes, my Lady." Gwen agreed and the two women moved back into the stables, taking hold of their horses. Gwen lurked behind, riding next to the man who held Tyrion on his horse. The small man had stopped his struggling, realising it to be pointless as they rode into the night.

Gwen occasionally glanced at Lord Tryion, wondering what he had been doing in the tower and she wondered why he would have pushed Bran. It dumfounded her slightly. She said nothing, waiting until they moved off the Kingsroad and lit a fire, opening up their pouches and producing food and water for a quick break before they continued on with their journey.

"That is not your horse."

Gwen turned around as she heard him speak and she saw him tied and sat down on the ground. His back rested against the trunk of the tree and his eyes were looking straight at her. She saw the green gaze and realised he had the same stare as his brother. She took hold of the water pouch, moving over to him and kneeling by him.

"You did not reply," he said back to her.

"I did not think I had to," Gwen replied and Tyrion smirked, taking hold of the water and draining its contents. She arched a brow as he dropped the empty pouch into his lap.

"I would know that horse from miles away," he informed her. "The white coat and the noble way it holds itself. That horse is property of a Lannister."

"Is it?" Gwen wondered aloud, not replying to him.

"I have heard of you," Tyrion informed her. "The escaped maid from Kings Landing. It seems my sister has quite a price for your head. Not nearly enough for she never mentioned how truly beautiful you were."

Gwen rolled her eyes as Tyrion smirked at her and he studied her for a moment.

"I thought that you had been at the Wall," she said slowly. "How did you hear of me?"

"Oh, I have many confidants," he responded. "Besides, I saw you that night with my brother in the corridor. You were both on the ground."

"I did not see you."

"No, you were too engrossed in my brother's company. Tell me, do you find him much handsomer than I?"

"I do not want to answer that for the answer would harm one of you," Gwen said after a moment and thinking democratically. Tyrion chuckled at her and looked back to the white horse, his eyes narrowing.

"Jaime keeps his horse in its own stable alongside all the other Knightsguards horses. The stable is not near the common stable which you would know of. You would never be able to find Jaime's horse...yet here it is..." Tyrion informed her. "Now, I would say that is entirely odd."

"What are you implying?" Gwen wondered, handing him a piece of bread and watching as he chewed it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers whilst she avoided his gaze.

"What are you willing to tell me?" Tyrion asked her. She pushed her hair behind her ears, shaking her head as Tyrion made a loud tut noise.

"Your brother told me that a Lannister always repays his debt," Gwen whispered so the men around her could not hear. He agreed with her by a swift nod of his head.

"They do," he agreed. "But what did he have to be indebted to you for?"

Tyrion wondered what to say to her and he wondered if she knew. He wondered how it would be possible for her to know. Yet why would his sister want a serving maid killed? Why would she want her found so badly for just speaking against her? No, the girl knew more than she was letting on.

"Jaime always has been the compassionate one," Tyrion chose to say when he realised that she wasn't going to answer his question. "He never resented me once in my life. He never mocked me for being the height I am. Some would say that he loves me dearly."

"You are his brother," Gwen said. "I am sure he does care for you."

"Yet he seems to care for you too," Tyrion said and her eyes shot up again, looking at him eagerly. "You do not need to look so worried, Gwen. I shall tell no one."

"There is nothing to tell," Gwen assured him, shaking her head and eating a piece of bread for her own.

"He gave you his horse," Tyrion concluded and Gwen did nothing to deny the action of his brother. She knew there was no point. The imp would be able to tell if she was lying without a moment of hesitation. "He gave you his horse and let you escape my sister's gaze. Why would he do that, Gwen? Why did he help you? You said a Lannister always repays his debt. He gave you his horse because you were in debt to him, weren't you?"

Gwen took in his words, thinking of how she could respond to him and worm her way out of the conversation.

"Do not tell me that he took my advice and broke his oath and now there is his child embedded in your womb?" Tyrion said and Gwen's mouth hung open. "I would hardly say that a horse makes up for fathering a bastard."

"Do not be silly!" she hissed and Tyrion laughed deeply once more before speaking;

"He would never do such a thing. He is far too much in love with another for you."

Gwen kept her body sat where it was, her back straight as her bottom rested on her heels and she picked at the bread.

"If you are not going to eat it then you may as well give it to me. Were you taught not to play with your food?" Tyrion demanded from her and she did as he had asked. "You know, don't you?"

Gwen peered up to look at him, her gaze softening in the shadows of the fire. She saw him eating his bread as his brow arched in front of her. Her stare told him enough and Tyrion sighed, rolling his eyes and wondering how his siblings could have been so foolish.

Tyrion had never said anything about them. He chose to keep quiet, not wanting anyone to know what his siblings did in their spare time. He did not doubt that they loved each other but he knew it was not a healthy love.

"How did you find out?" Tyrion asked her. "My siblings are very clever. It makes sense as to why my sister wants you. She fears you may talk."

Gwen gulped, shaking her head and realising that there was no use in lying to him.

"I overheard them," Gwen admitted. "But I do not intend to say anything."

"Why not?" Tyrion wondered. "You could start a war with the knowledge you have."

"And you know," Gwen reminded him. "You have as much power as I do."

"They are my siblings," he reminded her. "Lannister's do not betray each other. It is a foolish notion but one which must be honoured. Tell me, do you say nothing because you care for my brother?"

"No," Gwen denied. "I do this because I care for the Stark girls."

Tyrion took a moment to understand what she had just said. Clearly she knew that they could be hurt if the secret was found out. Tyrion nodded, comprehending why she did what she did. She was compassionate; there was no doubt about that.

"I see," Tyrion drawled. "I take it that you intend to seek refuge in Winterfell. They will not harm you there. You are one of their own."

"I hope so," Gwen replied simply and Tyrion smirked for a moment.

"The Queen is not one to be trifled with. It seems you have managed to anger her. Never wise. Yet...her beloved Jaime went behind her back. He let you leave Kings Landing. Dear Gods, he gave you his horse." Tyrion laughed, unable to believe what he was hearing. Gwen shook her head, standing up after feeling the back of her legs tense.

"It seems my brother is rather besotted."

"I do not think so," Gwen said to the dwarf. "Your brother was repaying his debt."

"If you believe that then you have the intellect of a maid."

"I am a maid." Gwen responded.

"You do not need to act like one." Tyrion responded with a snap. Gwen glared at him for a moment, her hands held together in front of her.

"Why did you push Lord Bran?" she decided to ask of him and Tyrion shook his head.

"I didn't," he said. "If you do not think like a maid then this should be quite easy for you to comprehend. Why would I leave a dagger to be found? Do you honestly think that I would be so stupid?"

She studied him for a couple more moments and then decided to shake her head at him. She did not think he was that stupid. Tyrion nodded once, closing his eyes for a second and knowing that they would be moving again soon.

"You can tell Lady Catelyn of your beliefs but I do not think it would prove a point. She is determined to blame me for her son's injuries."

"If it was not you," Gwen wondered, "then who was it?"

"I do not know," Tyrion replied in a whisper. "But seen as you've become quite the excellent secret discoverer then maybe you will find out."

Gwen smirked at his comment and turned on her heel, wandering back to her horse and running her hand down its neck in a soothing manner. She looked at it and then back to Tyrion, his stare still full of curiosity.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and to anyone who has read this far! Please do let me know what you think! I cannot wait until I get Jaime back into the plot again!


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen watched as the men took to covering Tyrion's head once more, hiding his gaze from her as she jumped back onto her horse, well aware that her time to depart would soon come. She watched as they handled him roughly and she wondered if she should say anything to Lady Stark. Gwen did not think that Tyrion had pushed her son. She did not think that he was the one responsible. Although she did find it curious.

Lady Stark had told her how a blonde hair had come to be in the tower along with the Lannister dagger. During that morning the hunt had been vast. It had been full of men, leaving the walls without a second glance. Yet there were only two blondes who she knew other than Tyrion to be in Winterfell. The majority of people had dark hair with dull colours. No one's hair could be as vibrant as the Lannister's blonde locks.

But if Tyrion did not commit the act then that meant that someone else did. Someone else with blonde hair. Gwen gulped at her thought, shaking her head and failing to believe it. He couldn't have. She knew that the Kingslayer was many things. He was a traitor to his master but she understood why he did it to a certain extent. The King was mad. He was not fit to be ruler and Jaime had seen to it that his reign came to an end. She supposed he had done people a favour. Yet it did not stop them talking behind his back, speaking of how he should not remain in the Kingsguard for being a back stabber.

Yes, she had heard the tales of him. She had heard how he killed without a thought. It was second nature to him. But she had also seen another side to him. She had seen how he had acted with her in the forest. She had seen some compassion in his gaze. He may be a killer but she did not think it possible for him to harm an innocent child.

Her thoughts then turned onto Cersei. His sister was many things. Gwen had seen the cold and deviant side to her. But she had seen the Queen with her own children on the ride back to Kings Landing. It pained Gwen to say that she did love them. Indeed, she loved them more than Gwen had thought possible for her. And besides, why would she want Bran to fall? Her family was to become the Stark's family. It held no advantage for her to harm him.

"Gwen."

She snapped out from the daze she had found herself in, watching as the congregation rode on and Lady Stark lurked behind with Gwen, making sure not to lose sight of the men in front. That was when Gwen saw the path bend and she knew she could not follow it.

"Ride back to Winterfell," she urged her and Gwen nodded. "Tell my son to take care of you. He will not have you locked in the dungeon like some common criminal."

"Yes, Lady Stark," Gwen said to her, biting down on her bottom lip whilst her gaze shifted to the side, looking anywhere but Catelyn's kind stare.

"Is something the matter, Gwen?" Lady Stark asked and Gwen sighed, nodding once and turning back to look at Catelyn.

"I...it is Lord Tyrion..." she admitted to her and Lady Stark resisted the urge to curse his name as she spoke it. "There is something not right about this...he...I do not think he pushed Bran from the tower."

"Gwen," Catelyn sighed, holding tightly onto her reins, her knuckles aching as she did so yet she paid no attention to the pain. Gwen shook her head, daring to silence Lady Stark as she began to open her mouth, ready to speak again.

"Something does not add up," she replied. "Lord Tyrion...I...I have heard stories of him...of his intelligence...and the dagger you found sounds foolish. He is too clever to have left evidence. I do not mean to speak in such a manner, my Lady, but I could not help but think that something is not right."

"And the hair?" Catelyn wondered. "All of the evidence points to him."

"There were two other blondes in Winterfell that day, my Lady," Gwen reminded her and Catelyn kept silent, eyeing her maid with suspicion. Gwen shrugged ruefully at her and then bowed her head.

"You mean to say that you think the Queen or her brother did this?" Catelyn enquired.

"I do not know what to say," Gwen admitted, no word of a lie slipping through her lips. "I just do not think that Lord Tyrion is responsible."

Catelyn sighed, her eyes narrowing slightly whilst looking at Gwen and she spoke in a stern voice to the maid after that;

"You spoke with him and he convinced you of his innocence," she declared. "He is a very good manipulator, I shall give him that. And you are too trusting, Gwen. I will take him to my sister and he can answer for himself there. Now, ride back to Winterfell and to my son. I pray that the journey will be kind for you."

"Thank you, Lady Stark," Gwen forced herself to appear gracious as the elder woman held a tight smile on her lips and then pulled at her reins, allowing her horse to move forwards and leave Gwen where she was. The maid watched for a few moments, the darkness surrounding her as she noted the moon in the distance, the only thing helping to illuminate her way.

She tugged on the reins and the horse moved forwards, carrying her back to Winterfell as quickly as possible.

...

The cold became too much for Gwen as she finally saw Winterfell on the horizon, a small smile breaking onto her face as she realised that she had made it alive. She tugged her simple black cloak tighter around her body and could not wait until she was back into the warmth of the walls. She urged Jaime's horse to travel faster and to her surprise it did. Never before had she travelled on such a creature. Then again, she supposed if Jaime had it then only the best would suffice.

She finally allowed the horse to slow as she entered the east gate, sliding down from the creature and looking around. She glanced around for a couple of moments; the only recognisable face she saw was that of Theon Greyjoy. She had not been as close to him as she had been to the other's, choosing to stay away from the boys as they grew older and became much more hostile towards her, especially Greyjoy. She knew what he enjoyed doing in the evening. His evening visits to the infamous brothel were something which everyone chose not to speak of.

He caught her eye, watching her as she walked forwards and remained with her head down. She heard his footsteps come towards her and only then did she dare to look at him, the glare in his eyes startling her slightly.

"How dare you come back here!" he snapped at her and her eyes widened as she felt his hand wrap around her arm, dragging her away from the horse. "The Queen has issued a warrant for you head! A nice sum too, if I must say. And you come back here for what? You want to seek refuge? Do you think Robb will appreciate this? The tension between the Lannister's are high enough after Lady Stark took the imp...and now you..."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen snapped at him as he continued to drag her closer to the great hall where he knew Robb was residing, reading through multiple letters. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Save it," he urged her. "Robb will deal with you."

Gwen wormed around in his hold, willing for him to remove his hands from her as he pushed her into the grand hall, looking to Robb who sat along on a bench, reading Sansa's letter over and over again and trying to make sense of it. Gwen had no idea what was happening, her sense of time lost after days on end travelling.

"Robb!" Theon called out, snapping the young man's eyes from the letter and to the sight before him. Greyjoy pushed Gwen down, forcing her to fall to the ground as she placed her hands in front of her, stopping her face from hitting the ground. "It is the maid. The one who the Queen wants. She came back here seeking refuge...but we cannot do that knowing that the Lannister's want a war already..."

Robb closed his eyes, his head throbbing and the sign of a headache coming his way as he stood up from the wooden bench, his heavy cloak flowing behind him as he eyed Theon with suspicion, the look of joy still on his face. No doubt he thought he was helping. If only he knew that nothing could help them now.

"Be quiet," Robb told his friend simply whilst Gwen sat before the new Lord of Winterfell. She remained shocked at Robb's annoyed tone with Theon as he moved his eyes to look at Gwen. "Do not forget who it is that helped to raise my sister's, Theon," he warned him. "Gwen is no prisoner in Winterfell and she never shall be."

Theon's mouth fell open in shock as Robb offered Gwen his hand. She took it with caution, barely pressing any of her weight into his palm as he helped her from the ground.

"But she...the Queen..." Theon blabbered and Robb shook his head.

"The tensions do not matter. No one shall know of Gwen being here," he said. "Unless you intend to tell anyone?"

Pressing his lips into a tight line he shook his head and Robb nodded, his gaze narrowed as he continued looking at Theon.

"Good. Now go and check on Bran and Rickon. Make sure they're not making a nuisance of themselves."

Theon threw Gwen one final look of disregard and then swept from the grand hall, the noise echoing around the stone walls as the door slammed shut. Gwen dared to look at Robb as she released her hand from his and bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Lord Stark," she spoke and he shook his head.

"My father is Lord Stark, Gwen," he told her simply. "He may be gone but I do not intend to take his place."

"In that case then I shall say thank you, Lord Robb," she said to him and he nodded curtly.

"Better," he assured her and saw how she looked weary. He did not doubt that the journey had been long and tiresome for her. He took lead, moving back to the long bench he had been sat on as he spoke to her.

"Sit down, Gwen," he called back. "I have some meats and water...help yourself...you must be famished."

"Thank you, my Lord," Gwen generously spoke to him and moved to sit across the table from him. He pushed the plate in front of her before filling up an empty goblet, the water sloshing into it causing Gwen's mouth the water. She ate and drank as if she had never seen food before, trying to remain ladylike yet failing terribly. Robb watched her with suspicion, wanting answers from her if he were to grant her the safety of Winterfell.

"I have heard many stories, Gwen," Robb spoke deeply. "Most of them do not show you in a positive light."

Gwen gulped down the chicken she had been chewing at hearing him say that and she waited for a second, wondering what more there could be. Her blue eyes found his gaze and his face remained emotionless.

"Yet the stories I have heard do not make sense," he admitted to her. "You have been in the service of my family for years. I cannot believe the things which you are accused of."

"I have a just reason for acting the way I did, my Lord," Gwen admitted to him.

"I do not doubt it," he promised her. "I cannot see you lashing out at the Queen if you did not have such a cause. But I would like to hear it, Gwen. I need you to tell me the truth if I am to allow you to stay in Winterfell."

She nodded to the conditions of her stay, her hand remaining wrapped around the goblet as she looked into the depths of the water, thinking of what to say and how best to say it. She told him how the Queen had wanted her removed from the services of his sisters. She said how she thought there was something else to her dismissal for the Queen had never seemed to truly like her. She left out the part of how she thought she was jealous, choosing to skip over Jaime and his input. She then went on to tell him how she lashed out at the Queen, unable to be parted from the girls for what had happened that night at the inn. Robb's face had been one of shock when she told him of how Lady had been killed unnecessarily and she saw his jaw tense but he held his tongue, allowing her to continue with the tale. She spoke of how Jory had helped to free her, telling her to return home without a single word.

"And I so happened to meet your mother on the ride back," Gwen admitted and Robb silently cursed his mother for what she had done. She should never have gone off to Kings Landing without him. He should have gone with her. Perhaps this mess could then have been avoided.

"She needed to speak with Lord Stark of something. I do not know what. I waited for her outside the walls and we took shelter within an inn at the Crossroads for the evening. I went up to rest for a while and your mother had Lord Tyrion held captive whilst I was gone. She believes him to be the one who pushed Lord Bran from the tower. She intends to take him to her sister for a trial."

"I wondered where she had gone," Robb mumbled to himself, shaking his head back and forth. "I received word this morning that he had gone missing and mother was the prime suspect. The Lannister's are looking to start a war now and I have no choice but to defend my mother for what she has done."

"Lord Tyrion claims that it was not him who pushed Lord Bran from the tower," Gwen said and Robb looked at her with wide eyes, a sarcastic smirk crossing his face.

"Well he would say that, wouldn't he?" Robb checked with her. "The evidence points towards him. His dagger was there along with a blonde hair. But my mother should not have taken him captive like she did. It was foolish."

"Yet there were two other Lannister's present, my Lord," Gwen reminded him and Robb arched a brow.

"But it was only his dagger which was found."

"True," Gwen admitted with a quick nod. "But Lord Tyrion is no fool. He would not have left his dagger there if he had committed the crime. Besides, why would he push Bran? What motive does he have?"

"He is a Lannister," was the only explanation which Robb offered her. "It is too late now. My mother has taken him captive and the news only becomes worse with each passing moment."

Gwen's brows furrowed together as she waited for Robb to offer her an explanation. He dropped his head into his hand for a moment, his eyes looking down at the letter which showed Sansa's scrawl. He said nothing, choosing to hand the letter to Gwen, knowing that he could trust the maid after years of dedication. Besides, she had faced death for his family.

She took a few moments to read it, thankful for the education she had received until her tenth name day. She shook her head before placing it down, looking at Robb with concern.

"Sansa could not have wrote that," she informed him.

"Maester Luwin said the exact same thing," he informed her. "He thinks that the Queen put her up to this. My father is a prisoner of the Lannister's now. Surely you see how this means war between us."

Gulping loudly, she felt her hands tremble and she placed the letter down, clenching her fingers into balls and resting them on her lap whilst Robb took another drink of his water, realising that he would only spend one more night in the safety of Winterfell. The thought scared him beyond his wits.

"What do you intend to do, Lord Robb?" she wondered and he shrugged.

"I have no choice but to go to Kings Landing for my father," he informed her. "The Lannister's will pay for what they have done. I will go there and free my father and bring my sister's home. Bowing down to Joffrey is not an option. I have had Maester Luwin call for the banner men. We leave for the capital in the morning."

"I want to come with you," Gwen blurted out and Robb looked at her, his gaze intense and he shook his head hastily.

"You have just reached the safety of Winterfell, Gwen," Robb told her. "Besides, battle is no place for a woman. You know that. What would my mother say if she knew I allowed you to go through with this?"

She bit down on the inside of her cheek, her head shaking back and forth in defiance of Robb and his words. She looked down to her lap, her eyes closing for a brief second as she thought of Sansa and Arya.

"Besides, the Queen is looking for you. If she finds you then we both know it will be instant death," Robb said.

"And if she finds you attacking her do you think she will let you live?" Gwen asked from him and Robb pushed his lips into a firm line. "I have to come with you. I cannot sit here and wait for word of what has happened. Lady Sansa and Lady Arya mean more to me than I can care to explain. I have served them for years and I want to come with you to get them back. I will stay out of the way if that is what you wish. I shall be no bother."

"You know that if you will be with me then I will worry about you," Robb said. "Dear Gods, Gwen, my mother would have a fit if you were hurt. You remember how she promised to look after you."

"I know," Gwen said. "Just as I promised to look after Lady Arya and Lady Sansa. Besides, I am sure I will come in use. Men are bound to be injured. They will be in need of being looked after. You know that and I do. I can help. I am not useless, Lord Robb."

Robb studied her for a couple more moments, wondering what to do. She cared for the girls. That much was apparent. But Robb did not know if he could let her take the risk. Yet her next sentence was one which seemed to come from the thoughts of his mind.

"It is my risk to take, Lord Robb."

Her gaze challenged his and he took a second before his head nodded on its own accord. Gwen nodded back at him, unable to do anything else as she continued to listen to him;

"Go and get some rest. We leave tomorrow and travel as far south as possible before setting up an encampment. You will stay there and make sure you stay out of trouble. I have already had one man challenge my leadership today and I do not need any more bother."

"As you with, my Lord," Gwen said and she stood up, dropping into a curtsey in front of Robb. He looked at her sternly before speaking, his tone slightly lighter and caring.

"It is good to see you safe, Gwen," he informed her. "Even during this time of madness."

She warmly smiled at him, her lips not reaching her eyes but Robb saw the genuineness of the motion. She turned on her heel and let him be, keeping quiet and heading back to her old room, simply waiting for tomorrow to unfold.

...

A/N: So thank you to moonlight1fly, Jofrench22, Guest, Guest and smilin steph for reviewing chapter 11! The next chapter should be out later on today and it does so happen to see the return of a certain individual! Do let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen had to admit to herself that never before had she seen as encampment as vast as the one which Robb had set up. Tents lined the grassy area and men roamed around the entire space. Gwen had ridden beside Robb, the Lord of Winterfell choosing to keep Gwen close to him and keep an eye on her. Theon rode behind Robb, his eyes glaring at Gwen, wondering why she was coming with them.

She then found herself aimlessly walking around the camp, looking straight ahead as men continued to stare at her, clearly questioning her reason for being there. She had been quiet for the majority of the time, staying inside of the tent which Robb had granted her whilst he discussed business along with his small council. Gwen knew she had no reason for being there for she was nothing but a maid.

Longing for something to happen she sunk to the ground by the bed which had been set up, leaning her back against it and closing her eyes. She didn't move for a while, knowing that the men were training and didn't need her there as a distraction. Gwen closed her eyes, willing for the girls to be strong and hold on. Robb would save them. She had no doubt about it.

She yawned loudly, wondering when something would happen before she saw her tent open, the flap swinging behind the woman as she entered the small space. Gwen's eyes widened and she stood up, curtseying quickly as she saw Lady Stark stood before her.

"My son had told me that you were here," she informed Gwen and she nodded in agreement. "I thought he had the common sense to leave you behind and keep you safe in Winterfell."

"He would have done," Gwen defended him. "But I said that I wanted to come. It is my decision, my Lady. I could not sit and wait in Winterfell for the return of everyone."

Catelyn pursed her lips and looked at Gwen, shaking her head sadly when she realised that the girl would never do as she was told. She may have been an obedient maid but Catelyn could see that had changed. She could see that Gwen was slowly finding a voice and it worried her. It worried her what could happen to the maid. But she knew a time of war was approaching them. It was too late to worry about that.

"I see," Catelyn nodded once and she sighed before looking around the tent. "Lord Tyrion chose battle by combat...we had no choice but to see him free. He remained adamant that he did not commit the crimes and so I returned and stumbled upon this on my way back. I now travel to Lord Walder. We need his cooperation for the gates to open so that the Trident can be crossed. Only then can Robb continue on."

"I see," Gwen whispered.

"You would come with me but I do not trust Lord Walder with you in my presence. Especially because of the reward for you," Catelyn said and Gwen sighed for a moment, wishing that she could do something instead of simply sitting around in a tent and waiting for a battle to commence. A battle which she would never be involved in. It didn't bother her. She had no desire to fight against men who could strike her down without a second thought.

"Be careful, my Lady." Gwen urged Catelyn and the woman nodded.

"You too, Gwen. You know to remain out of the way, don't you?" she checked with the maid. "You're the only woman on this camp and men will be men. My son requests that you join him for dinner this evening. I have told him that he has to keep you safe."

"As you wish, Lady Stark," Gwen smiled at her and Catelyn nodded and took her leave, knowing that she had to be quick for the ride would take her the evening.

Gwen moved out from her tent, walking amongst the accommodation until she found the one which Robb was residing in. She was about to announce herself but she had no reason to do so for Robb was moving to it from the other direction. He had just seen his mother off, wishing her a pleasant journey before coming back to his tent, retiring for the evening after a day of discussing the tactics of battle.

"Gwen," he spoke softly. "I trust you are well?"

"As well as I can be, Lord Robb," Gwen said and he nodded, holding the flap to the tent open and extending his arm, allowing her to enter it before him. She did as was told, looking around and finding it to be much grander than the one she resided in. But he was the highest ranking Stark in the camp at that moment in time.

"Good," Robb said. "Mother has told me to keep an eye on you whilst she is gone. Only then do we ride into battle once we have passage over the Trident."

"And you will face the Lannisters?" Gwen checked; her voice quite soft as her thoughts instantly turned to Jaime. She thought of him riding into battle and she wondered how many men he would manage to kill. She did not doubt that the rumours would be true. She knew Jaime was skilled after all the maid's gossip.

"Yes," Robb said, pouring her a goblet of water and then sitting down at the table in his tent. Gwen sat opposite him, staring at him intently and she wondered how Robb would fair in battle. He had never seen a battle. He had been born in a time of peace which was most fortunate. "I assume the main issue will be the Kingslayer."

"Yes...I have heard that he is most difficult," Gwen admitted and Robb chuckled at the understatement. "No matter. We will win this war. We have to win for my father's sake."

"I do not doubt that you will," Gwen smiled. "You are skilled enough, my Lord."

"I only hope I can save my father," Robb informed her. "It is all that I want to do. He should never have gone to Kings Landing...we may not be in this mess if he hadn't gone."

Gwen said nothing, knowing that it really wasn't her place to speak when she had no right to do so.

"We cannot change the past," Gwen said and she sipped on the water delicately before placing her cup down onto the wooden surface. She looked around for a couple of moments and then settled her gaze back on Robb. The boy was certainly like his father. He was smart and kind along with being fierce. She did not doubt that he could be as great as Lord Stark.

"No, we cannot," Robb replied. "We hopefully ride into battle in the next day or so. We do not know what will happen, Gwen. I only hope that we return...but...my mother..."

"No," Gwen replied, shaking her head. "Do not speak like that, Lord Robb. Do not doubt yourself."

"You said that we cannot change the past," he reminded her. "But we also cannot tell what the future holds. You need to be prepared for my mother. She has looked after you, Gwen. She has kept you safe and I need you to help her if anything does happen."

Gwen looked at him and Robb's stern gaze levelled with her and she nodded once at him.

"You should know that I would do anything to help your mother," Gwen whispered. "I will look out for her like she has done for me. You do not need to worry."

"Thank you," Robb said sincerely. "Now, I am afraid the food isn't as grand as it is in Winterfell but it is all we could really muster. You know...time of war stopping us from eating like we do..." he reminded her and she smiled once at his words.

"It matters not to me," she promised him before looking at where the small selection of meats sat. Robb took some first before offering Gwen food and she took it without a moment of hesitance. She waited for him to say something more but they both lapsed into silence, clearly wondering about what would happen in the days to come.

...

Lady Catelyn returned hastily, telling her son that she had secured passage over the Trident. But there had been terms and conditions. Arya was to be wed to one of Walder's sons. That was the condition which angered Robb the most. He could not imagine his young sister being married and he knew that she would protest. And then he had been told of how he had to marry one of the daughters. He admitted that shock had been the initial reaction from his body. He didn't particularly want to marry them but it had been ordered of him. And if it had been ordered then it was obviously necessary. He agreed, telling his mother that he would gather the banner men.

Lady Stark nodded, holding her son tenderly to her as she realised that battle could claim his life. He told her not to give up hope and that he would do his best to return to her.

Gwen had entered then, resting a hand on Lady Stark's shoulder to offer her a small amount of comfort as Robb left her and a small tear ran down her face. She informed her son that she would wait for him as he rode away from her, a nod escaping him and Catelyn inhaled sharply. Rodrik remained stood by her side, telling her that he would saddle three horses and then they would move to the edge of the camp and wait for Robb's return.

"Will you come, Gwen?" Catelyn asked and the maid nodded.

"Of course I shall," she promised her.

"Good," Catelyn smiled, tucking her arm into Gwen's, needing some support at that moment in time. "I do not think I can manage on my own, knowing my son is riding into battle with only Rodrik there to calm my nerves."

Gwen smiled and walked by her side, climbing onto the horse which she had. She failed to believe that none of the men had claimed her horse for their own. Jaime's horse was quite the prize, she did not doubt. Silence was all that she heard as the sun reached its peak in the afternoon, slowly beginning to move back down to its hiding spot as the three of them rode on.

Gwen had never known time to pass by so slowly. She rode slowly by Lady Catelyn's side; often glancing at the woman to make sure she was as well as she could be. Gwen looked around the trees for a second, seeing some odd leaves and branches swaying in the breeze as Catelyn continued to look forwards, willing for her son to come back to her.

"The battle will have only just begun, my Lady," Rodrik informed Catelyn. "We may as well head back and stay in the camp."

"No," Catelyn said defiantly. "I will wait here until he comes back. I shall not move anywhere."

Rodrik sighed, obviously not enthralled with the answer which he had received. Yet he did nothing but stand and watch ahead of him. Gwen did the same, slowly running her hand down her horse's mane to try and soothe her nerves as well as her horses. Time went by and nothing happened. no one returned from the woods and no one made themselves known to the three who had been left behind.

"We should go, my Lady," Rodrik tried to remove Catelyn once more but she shook her head in defiance.

"No." She snapped at him.

"My Lady," Rodrik pleaded with her and Catelyn looked at him, her glare silencing him as her breath came out in short pants.

Before they could say anymore they saw the sight in front of him. Multiple horses jumped out from the trees, riding on the snow covered ground towards the three of them. Catelyn watched with intent, her heart beating ten to the dozen as she never stopped staring at the familiar sight of her son. She broke out into tears then, a wide smile on her face as she rubbed her eyes and saw him coming towards her.

Gwen could not refrain from smiling at the sight of the eldest Stark boy rushing towards them. She watched as his horse slowed and he dared to jump down from it as it still trotted slowly. Catelyn watched as he moved to her and helped her down from her horse. She held onto her son tightly, kissing his cheek before pulling back, her hands resting on his cheeks and she looked at him proudly.

Robb took his turn to help Gwen down, gratefully nodding at her as he set her to her feet. She ran a hand over his shoulder before he turned away and back to a horse which carried two men. Yet one had been bound by his hands and was being treated roughly. Gwen's eyes widened in surprise as she saw him, his blonde hair a mess on top of his head and his eyes glaring at the man who was handling him, throwing him down onto the floor.

"By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened," Robb informed his mother whilst Gwen stood behind the Lord, looking around his shoulder and onto the man on the floor before Lady Stark.

He slowly knelt before them, Robb's sword pointed in his direction and stopping him from making a move. Theon lurked behind him, his glare focused on the man on the ground.

"Lady Stark," he spoke, the usual air of confidence in his voice as Gwen noted the blood trickling down his dirt covered face. "I'd offer you my sword but I seem to have lost it."

"It is not your sword I want," Lady Stark spoke back, her voice cold and harsh in front of him. "Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband."

He inhaled sharply at her request, his gaze coming to rest on the end of the blooded sword in front of him as he spoke;

"I've lost them too, I'm afraid."

"Kill him Robb!" Theon interjected. "Send his head to his father. He cut down ten of our men. You saw him."

Robb looked at Theon and then back to the man knelt before him, his teeth clenched together and he longed to do nothing more than hurt him. He longed to see him suffer for what he had done. But he knew it was not practical.

"He's more use alive to us than dead." Robb declared.

Lady Stark seemed to have endured enough of his smirking face before she commanded the men what to do.

"Take him away and put him in irons."

The men pulled him up to his feet and only then did he note her. His green gaze settled on her blue one and he looked at her intently for a few moments, wondering what she was doing. She remained emotionless, her gaze vacant as he looked at Robb one more time.

"We could end this war right now, boy." He paused for a moment, studying Robb with curiosity. "Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks. I fight for the Lannisters. Choose your weapons and let us end this here and now."

Robb looked at him for a second, regarding him with distaste as Gwen studied the back of Robb's head, wondering what was running through his mind.

"If we do it your way, Kingslayer...you'd win..." Robb said. "We're not doing it your way."

The men seemed to realise that was the end of the conversation for they dragged Jaime away from them. Gwen looked to Lady Stark, knowing that she should follow the prisoner.

"My Lady," Gwen said quickly. "I should go with them...make sure they do not beat the prisoner too much..." Gwen quickly said and Lady Catelyn nodded at her.

"I trust you to keep him alive, Gwen," she informed her, knowing that was an easy task and one which would keep her out the way of the men's glances. She did not want them looking at her as if she were a piece of meat. "He needs to suffer but he needs to stay alive."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwen quickly said and jumped onto her horse, allowing it to take her back to the camp.

She reached it quickly, dropping down from the horse and tying it to a post. She placed her hands together, grabbing hold of a cloth and a jug of water, knowing that he would be in bad shape when she reached him. The sun was finally setting and she wandered through the camp, wondering where he could be. She finally saw the sight on the outside of the camp, three men gathered around a wooden post and jeering loudly.

She took a deep breath, walking along the grass until she came to them.

"What is happening here?" she demanded from the men. They each turned to face her, clear disregard on their faces as she studied them, waiting for an answer.

"None of your business, serving wench." One spat at her and Gwen glowered.

"It is when I have been ordered by Lady Stark to take care of him," she said and they all snorted, howls of laughter escaping them.

"And why would Lady Stark want that?" the snapped at her. "No one cares about his life."

"Actually, you could not be more wrong," he dared to speak which earned him another kick in the ribs. He doubled over in pain whilst Gwen looked at the men.

"If you have an issue with my orders then I suggest you take it up with Lady Stark," Gwen snapped at them and they all looked at each other hesitantly whilst Gwen arched a brow.

"I didn't think so," she muttered. "Now get out of here before I have you removed."

They all did as they were told, muttering insults under their breath as they left the serving maid to it. Her eyes followed them, making sure they left back into the maze of tents before she looked down at him. He was focused on her, intent showing in his eyes as she dropped down onto her knees in front of him.

"And when did you learn that you had a voice?" he enquired from her and she rolled her eyes.

"And when did you learn that you're not invincible?" she wondered and he shook his head at her, a smirk still on his face. Gwen dropped the cloth into the water and rinsed it quickly whilst he spoke.

"I never claimed to be invincible," he told her. "One battle win does not make that boy a conqueror."

"No," she agreed. "But he is doing a lot better than you are at the moment."

Jaime frowned at that and she rested the cloth on the side of his face, moving it downwards and washing away the blood from his pale skin. He winced at the contact, closing his eyes for a moment before he spoke;

"What are you doing here?" he wondered from her.

"I came here willingly," she replied. "Lord Robb was on his way to Kings Landing. I told him that I would go with him. I owe Lady Sansa and Lady Arya that much."

"Well...he isn't exactly heading to Kings Landing quickly," he told her and she shook her head.

"He will get there. You Lannisters just seem to end up getting in the way of every plan which we make," she informed him and he winced as she ran the cloth over his forehead, wondering if she could be a little more gentle with him.

"We're good like that," he told her with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better than I would say that you are drawn to danger."

"You're right." She told him. "You don't know any better."

He chuckled at hearing her and she dropped the cloth into the jug again, folding her free arm on her lap as she closed her eyes and she dared to build up to ask him the question which she feared the answer to.

"I was with your brother when Lady Stark took him hostage," she said and Jaime couldn't help the guttural laugh which came from him them. He could only imagine the innocent maid with his not so innocent little brother. "He was accused of pushing Lord Bran from the window. Yet he cleared his name, insisting that he did not do it."

"I assume Tyrion is clever enough to worm his way out of any trouble he finds himself in. If he had never been taken then this would never have happened," he said and Gwen shook her head, watching him and leaving the cloth in the water as he studied her.

"His dagger was found there with a blonde hair," Gwen said to Jaime and he arched a brow, wondering if she would be able to piece it all together. She was certainly on the road to accusations. "But it was not him."

"And you believe him?"

"I do not think him foolish enough to leave evidence which incriminates him," Gwen nodded in agreement. "And that leaves two other blondes...two who had access to his dagger..."

"Is that an accusation, Gwen?"

"Did you do it?" Gwen wondered from him and he sighed, looking away from her and she knew instantly that it had been him. She knew without a moment of hesitation what Jaime had done. He couldn't look her in the eye.

Gwen moved quickly without thinking, her hand racing across the air before making contact with his stubbly face. Jaime grunted once at the shock, his head remaining to the side as Gwen slapped him once more, the feeling of one slap nowhere near satisfactory enough.

Jaime reacted then, his gaze turning to face her as she stood up. He moved quickly, his legs entrapping hers and causing her to lose balance until she tumbled against him, her head hitting his chest as she knelt in between his legs which were squeezing against her sides and keeping her trapped against him.

"Why?" Gwen wondered from him, her back straight as she looked at him. His blond hair hung into his eyes and his stubble was slowly growing on his chin as he jutted it out defiantly. "Why would you do this?"

"I don't even think you are that dumb, Gwen," he snapped at her and watched as horror crossed her features.

"He...he saw you...he saw you and her together..."

"I had no choice," Jaime growled lowly to her and she shook her head, struggling to remove herself from his grip as she moved to her feet. "He had seen us and I couldn't have him go off talking."

"But you could let me?" she checked with him and he sighed. "You did not push me from a window, did you?"

"It could easily be arranged."

"You...you have ruined his life..." Gwen hissed. "You and her! I have to tell Lady Stark...she has to know..."

"You promised to keep it a secret," Jaime reminded her and she looked at him, seeing how truly vulnerable this man was in front of her. "You swore to me when I helped you leave the woods. I helped you escape and this is how you repay me?"

"You pushed a boy from a window!" Gwen snapped back, bending down to pick the jug and cloth up. "You almost killed him...and I thought that maybe there was a shred of decency in you...maybe you had some compassion...but you do not...you are too corrupted..."

"You thought that I had compassion?" Jaime checked with her. "Do not deem to claim you know me, Gwen. You know nothing about me. You think that because I helped you escape that it means something? Was my sister right? Did you have a futile fancy for me all along?"

"How could anyone feel anything for someone like you?" Gwen wondered and then snorted. "Except for your sister but that is because she is as intolerable as you are."

"You didn't say that when I had you begging for mercy," he reminded her. "You change your tune every so often, Gwen. It is hard to keep up with you."

"I could say the same about you," Gwen said, eyeing him with disgust. "But I am not the one who is pleading for my life now. That will be you."

"After all I did to help you..." Jaime reminded her. "I kept quiet whilst you were being smuggled out from the dungeon. I gave you my horse which you still keep. Does it hold some sentiment for you, Gwendolyn?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Gwen roared at him. "And this is completely different. What you did is inexcusable...it is so wrong..."

"And one wrong thing discredits me," Jaime told her. "I saved hundreds of lives by killing the mad King. I saved people yet none of that matters when I push one boy from a window."

Gwen felt herself pale as he looked at her, the intent in his face clear as day to her and she shook her head, a sickening feeling coming over her as she backed away from him.

"I don't fear death, Gwen," he promised her. "So go and tell your Lady Stark. Go and tell her all that I have done and my life shall be on your shoulders."

"Don't you dare," Gwen hissed at him. "Do not drag me into this...you are the one who started this...you are the one who caused this..."

"And you will be the one to finish it then," Jaime finished his speech and watched as she backed away from him and then turned on her heel, her hand over her mouth as she thought of the sudden revelation which had just come her way.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen returned to the camp, looking around for Lady Stark hastily. But there was no sign of the woman. Darkness had shrouded the camp, the men moving for a nights rest after a couple of hours of drinking and toasting to their win. Gwen had moved through them, ignoring the stares which came her way as she finally left the camp and turned around, wondering where Catelyn was. She remained silent for a moment before she heard the sound of loud grunts coming from the forest which surrounded the camp.

Narrowing her eyes she moved downwards, recognising the man who held the weapon in his hand, flinging it against a tree over and over again. Gwen grabbed her skirts, hauling them up and rushing down as she saw him in the moonlight, tears falling down his eyes as she called to him;

"Lord Robb," she spoke and he stopped his hacking for a moment, turning to look at her. He ran a hand over his nose, tears still streaming down his face as Gwen stopped and looked at him. "What is wrong?" she wondered and she could only think of a handful of scenarios which would affect him in such a way.

"That bastard killed him," Robb spat out and Gwen dared to step closer to him as he swung his sword at the tree once more, the sound ricocheting off the trunk. Gwen reached out for him, her hand resting on his shoulder and he dropped the sword from his hands, leaning against the tree, his forehead pressed into the wood.

"Who?" Gwen wondered.

"Joffrey," he sniffled. "He killed him...he did this...he killed my father..."

"Robb," Gwen said, forgetting her place for a second and dropping the title. She knew he failed to care for he turned to look at her and she acted without thinking. She moved her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly before he held her back. He bent down like a child, his head resting on her shoulder as he sobbed. She ran her hands up and down his back, trying to soothe him. But she knew that there would be no use. He was inconsolable.

"I'm going to kill them," Robb snapped, his body shaking as she dared to move a hand to his hair, stroking it over his head as if he was a small child. "All of them...the Lannisters...they'll all suffer for this..."

Gwen said nothing, not wanting to encourage him when he spoke so easily about murder. She knew he was upset and lashing out. She could not blame him. She shed a small tear at the situation. She knew that Robb had just lost his father. Eddard Stark had been a good man. He had been a trusting man and Gwen did care for him. She cared for all that he had done for her. And now the children had lost their father. She inhaled sharply, thinking of Sansa and Arya. She closed her eyes tightly, another tear falling down her cheek as she wondered what they were going through.

"I'll make them suffer...I'll cause them pain...all of them..." Robb continued to speak. He knew he was being weak. He should not be crying. He should not be holding onto Gwen as he was. He had known the maid from a young age. He had known her and he trusted her. He couldn't let go of her at that moment in time. His own hand found her blonde curls as he ran his fingers over them and she pulled back slightly.

"You will have your revenge," she promised him, moving her hand to his cheek and rubbing his tears from his face with her thumb. "You will be able to carry on with this, Robb. I do not doubt you. As soon as you have your sisters back with you then you will have your revenge."

Robb looked at her kind smile and he nodded in agreement with her as her hands continued to cradle his face tenderly. He knew that there was only five years between both of their ages. She was not much older than he was yet he sought solace from her.

"Robb."

Gwen dropped her hands from his face and turned to look at Lady Stark who stood with the letter in her hand, unable to let it go. She feared that if she let it go then she truly let Ned go. She couldn't do that. She needed him.

"Lady Stark," Gwen curtseyed for her and Robb stood to her side. "I am so sorry...I just heard..."

"Thank you, Gwen," Catelyn said formally, a stiff nod escaping her head. "Can I have a moment with my son? I need to speak with him."

Gwen nodded once, seeing the tears which continued to stream both of the Stark's faces. She glanced back at Robb, daring to rest her hand on his arm for a moment before leaving the two of them to be and discuss things which had happened.

The maid placed a hand over her mouth as she shook her head, thinking about what had happened. She moved to her tent, methodically gathering the jug of water and cloth before heading out to look for the Kingslayer. She deduced he wouldn't have moved far since the previous time she had seen him and she was correct. Of course the men had been around him, taunting him during her absence and she could see the dirt on his face once more.

"You just cannot stay away from me, can you?" he taunted her and saw the vacant look in her eyes as she dropped down onto her knees and said nothing back to him. He arched a brow in her direction, waiting for her to say something in return to him.

"What has happened?" he asked her and she finally allowed her gaze to settle on his eyes. He looked at her, completely unprepared for her solemn behaviour.

"Your sister's son..." she trailed off and Jaime arched a brow. "He killed Lord Stark."

Jaime said nothing, knowing full well what this meant. Going to war over his brother was one thing but going to war over Lord Stark was completely different. What had Joffrey been thinking? Did he not know what he would invoke because of his actions?

"So the Lady Stark is a widow," Jaime concluded. "The suitors will be lining up at the doors for her."

"Is that all you can think about?" Gwen snapped at Jaime, anger coursing through her veins. "Your nephew has taken away a husband and a father. He has ruined lives without any regards. Do you not know what they are going through?"

Jaime watched her as she rinsed the cloth and held it in her hands. He wished she would hurry up for the dirt on his face was becoming increasingly annoying. His brows furrowed together and he shook his head at her.

"People die, Gwen," he reminded her. "I thought that you of all people would understand that. You lost your mother to death. It is what happens."

"That was a natural cause," Gwen hissed at him. "This is murder. This is cold blooded and spiteful."

"You really do have a low opinion of my nephew," Jaime muttered under his breath. "War will be war. People will die, Gwen. The honourable Ned Stark is not immune to this fact...although he isn't exactly honourable...he does have a bastard..."

Gwen reacted once more, her hand hitting Jaime's cheek to silence him. It worked and Jaime turned to glare at her as she placed the wet and cold cloth to his face.

"Don't you dare talk about honour," Gwen demanded him. "You do not know what that is. You have no right."

"But I do," Jaime said, leaning as far forwards as possible, his breath tickling Gwen's ear as he spoke lightly to her. "I've never been with anyone but Cersei. That makes me much more honourable than dead Ned."

Gwen pulled back from him before he leant against the post one more time, his back hitting it and a smug smirk on his face. She said nothing to him, knowing that he truly was vindictive and calculating.

"You fucked your own sister. There is no honour in that," Gwen said.

"Should a Lady say such words?" Jaime wondered, his voice one of shock as Gwen refused to stop glaring at him. She shook her head, running the cloth down his neck as her teeth ground together.

"I am no Lady," she warned him. "I am no Lady and you will do well to remember that. You are nothing either. You are a prisoner and a vile one at that."

"Vile? I admit that I do smell vile but I can hardly help the way I smell, Gwen," Jaime made a loud tut noise after speaking to her. "You do know that a bath would be nice. You may even learn something."

The suggestion could not stop Gwen's cheeks from turning red as she shook her head.

"You're despicable."

"I have been called many things but despicable is not one of them."

"I am surprised," Gwen muttered, clearing the dirt from his cheek and he closed his eyes in content for a moment, the feeling soothing to him.

"I assume the boy is distraught. The news will anger him and spur him on," Jaime said thoughtfully. "He will become reckless. He will be dead within the month if he allows anger to consume him."

"It is revenge," she said simply and dropped the cloth down, noting how his armour had been removed from his body. She looked at the blood stain on his dirty coat and he followed her gaze.

"Stark's men seem to have taken a disliking to me," Jaime commented. "I think my ribs may be in bad shape. Take a look if you want. I am sure you have never seen the flesh of a true man before."

She looked back to him, wanting to slap that smug smirk from his face once more but she refrained. She dropped her hands down to the bottom of his breeches, tugging at the material there as Jaime continued to grin, watching as she slowly drew the white material up from the band of his breeches and revealed the bruising on his ribs.

"I think you may be right," Gwen mumbled, her fingers delicately touching the skin yet it caused Jaime to wince in pain.

"Could you be more careful?"

"Stop acting like a girl," she scolded him and he arched a brow, his face holding a dark expression.

"Watch how you speak. You know how that smart mouth of yours can get you into a lot of trouble."

"I think enough trouble is going on without the concern of my smart mouth," Gwen replied, wondering what she should do about his ribs. She would find some bandages and wrap it around his midriff. "Besides, you really cannot tell me how to behave. You're the one trapped as a prisoner now."

"Ironic," Jaime simply said to her. "How times have changed...I get to be the prisoner instead of you...although your conditions were much more luxurious than mine. And you escaped in less than a day."

"I don't see that happening with you," Gwen admitted to him. He chuckled then, tossing his head back as his ribs ached from the movement. "I suppose you're lucky Lord Robb doesn't have you killed. He does seem to value your life more than anyone else in this camp."

"Even more than you, Gwendolyn?" Jaime taunted her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Gwen hissed, pressing a goblet of water to his lips. He slowly drained the liquid, the taste of it soothing his throat.

"Why not?"

"It really is none of your business," Gwen assured him. She took a moment to look back into the camp and she wondered if the men knew of the news yet. She assumed Lord Robb would tell them soon enough. "Besides, I am only here to make you sure you don't die. I'm the only one willing to do it."

"Thankfully you're also the best looking one," Jaime said. "And why are you willing to do it?"

"I have no choice. It is either me or someone force feeding you. Are you complaining?"

"Not one little bit," Jaime said with an ounce of sincerity in his voice. "It is almost as if you care for me, Gwen."

"Perhaps it is not only a Lannister who repays their debts," she muttered and Jaime's lips pressed into a firm line and he studied her as she poured another goblet of water and brought it to his lips. "Even after what you've done...pushing Bran...you still helped me escape and for that I will treat you with some decorum. No matter how much it pains me."

"Very noble," Jaime commented. "And does Lady Stark know of how I pushed her beloved son from the window?"

"She is grieving for her husband," Gwen reminded him. "I will tell her tomorrow morning. She deserves one night with her son for comfort."

"And when you tell her...what do you think she will do?" Jaime asked her. "Do you think she will kill me?"

"No," Gwen said confidently. "She will want to. I do not doubt that she may slap you-"

"-Thankfully you have prepared me for that-"

"-But she will not kill you. She knows that your life is valuable. If she kills you then Lady Sansa and Lady Arya are in danger. She may hate you and wish you dead...but it will not come at her hand..."

Jaime looked into the distance and to the camp where the men were. There noises had been toned down in comparison to earlier before. He had heard them shout and laugh about how they would destroy ever single Lannister there was and Jaime knew who would be first on their agenda. The beating which he had received had hurt him, he would deny it. The pain was only just bearable. He knew that he couldn't show any sign of weakness. If you give them a sign then they will use it against you. They will see you suffer.

And he knew that they would eventually kill him if he did not escape or if he was not used for a bigger purpose.

The men would continue their taunts and Jaime would take them. He would ignore them for a Lannister did not care what anybody thought of them. It would do him no good to dwell on their venomous words. No. He knew the only refuge would come when she would see to him. He knew the only time he could find peace would be with her.

"And if you're not careful then they will kill me first," Jaime informed her, his chin jutting out towards the camp. Gwen followed his gaze and lowered her head. She picked the bread out from the pack she had managed to make up and she tore a small part off.

"They won't," Gwen said confidently. "They are loyal to Lord Robb. They will do as he asks them."

"Every man has their own opinion," Jaime told her. "I was loyal to the mad King and look how that ended up."

Gwen huffed, watching as he chewed the bread in his mouth and she continued to stare at him with wonder.

"And I thought that you didn't fear death?" Gwen wondered and Jaime looked her in the eye as she moved closer to him, placing another piece of bread into his mouth.

"I don't," he confirmed. "When you are in battle then you expect death to come...you wait for it and if you are good enough then you evade it. But sitting here and waiting for it to happen...well...that is the part that is the worst."

Gwen allowed her eyes to narrow and she shook her head, disagreeing with him as she tore some bread off and ate it for herself much to Jaime's horror.

"Everyone fears something," she informed him. "Death is unknown. Everyone fears the unknown."

"Even you?"

"Yes," Gwen admitted to him and shook her head, realising that she should not be conversing with him when he was a prisoner. But she could not help herself.

"And you do know that bread is meant for me?" Jaime checked with her. "I've hardly been fed since I've been here."

"You've only been here for a short time," Gwen scowled. "Besides, sharing is the kind thing to do." She reminded him and then noted how Jaime's gaze left hers. He watched on as Lord Robb and Lady Stark moved down the hill towards him, their eyes narrowed and pain evident on their faces.

"Have you come to kill me, Lady Stark?" Jaime called out as they approached and Gwen turned her head over her shoulder to watch the pair of them come towards the prisoner.

"Save your words Kingslayer or I shall have your tongue cut out," Robb growled lowly, not too sure why his mother wanted to speak to Lannister on her own. He had told her that he would escort her to him, shocked to see that Gwen was still there and conversing with him. "And do not think that I won't."

"I can only imagine what a waste that would be for the seven kingdoms," Jaime spoke to them and then looked at Gwen, knowing that she would soon be leaving his company. "Besides, I should thank you for having such a loving maid tend to me. She really is quite something. I imagine you are thankful that she is in your employment, boy."

"I did not know Gwen was tending to you," Robb admitted. And it had been true. He had only been in the camp for a while before his mother had told her that she had ordered Gwen to make sure he didn't die. "And if you say something out of turn then I will send your head to your father."

Jaime arched a brow as Gwen stood up, holding the jug of water in her hands and cradling it to her as she looked around uncomfortably.

"How touching," Jaime drawled. "Your loyalty for this creature is quite something."

"Robb," Catelyn interrupted before Jaime could say anymore. "Take Gwen back to the camp. I need to speak with him."

"Is this about dead Ned?" Jaime dared to wonder. "Do you need someone to warm your bed now, Lady Stark?"

Gwen felt her throat clench as he taunted her and he caught her gaze, seeing the disapproval resting on her pale features. His smirk faltered for a moment then but he soon regained composure as he saw Lord Robb take hold of Gwen by her arm and lead her away from him. Jaime turned his attention to Catelyn, his gaze occasionally going onto the boy who held Gwen to his side.

He saw her turn back around and look at him as Lady Catelyn hit the side of his head with a rock. He controlled his breathing, staring past her and to Gwen who had her mouth open in shock as blood ran down his face.

"Why are you taking care of him?" Robb asked Gwen as he led her back into his tent and offered her a seat at the foot of his bed. She sat down and looked at him as he stood before her, his hands on his hips and a questioning gaze in his eyes.

"Someone has to," she said. "You need him alive if you want to see Lady Arya and Lady Sansa again. If the banner men had their way then he would be dead in the next week. He is no use then."

"I am the one controlling the banner men," Robb reminded her. "They would not go against my words. They can look after him. You do not need to be anywhere near him."

"I do," Gwen said and Robb arched a brow, wondering why she had dared to challenge him. "He needs to stay alive and I need to be the one to do it."

"Why?" Robb asked and Gwen faltered for a moment, wondering why indeed. Why did she need to care for him? He had pushed Bran from a window. He had committed atrocious acts. But he had helped her. He had threatened her, yes, but he had also helped her. She knew it was only right to repay the favour.

"Because," Gwen began her lie, "I know that if I take care of him...and make sure he is well...then we have a chance of having Lady Arya and Lady Sansa back with us. I care for them as much as you do. I want them back and I know that you do, too."

He said nothing back to her then and so she took it upon herself to continue to speak.

"I feel that if I do this then I am helping them...I know it sounds mad...but it is something I have to do. If your banner men were to look after him then we know that would mean he would barely just survive."

"It is all he deserves," Robb spat and Gwen shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you not know who he is?"

"I cannot forget who he is," Gwen spoke back. "But if making sure he doesn't die is the only task I can complete to help the girls then I am willing to do it."

Robb folded his arms over his chest and said nothing to her, choosing to sit down beside her on the foot of the bed and she looked to him once more.

"You will get them back," she promised him.

"I don't know how."

"You are your father's son," Gwen reminded him. "You will think of a way."

"You should retire for the evening, Gwen. It is late and there has been too many emotions running around today."

"Yes, Lord Robb," Gwen said and she made her leave.

The new Lord of Winterfell watched as she left and he wondered if she was right. He wondered if he could win this war.

...

A/N: So thank you to smilin steph, Jofrench22, moonlight1ify, KingofTruands, Yakitori-Chan, Guest and Guest for reviewing! Let me know what you all think pretty please!


	15. Chapter 15

"Lord Robb tells me that Lady Arya is to marry when she returns to Winterfell," Gwen informed Lady Stark as she served her the next morning. She aided the woman into her cloak, the fur wrapping around her collar and keeping her neck warm. Catelyn winced as Gwen spoke the words, stepping away from the maid's touch. She moved around her own tent, tidying the furs on her bed instead of allowing Gwen to do it. She needed to busy herself. Her grief didn't allow her to stop. She knew that if she did then she would remember and it would hurt all over again.

"It was the only way to allow Robb to travel over the Trident," Catelyn whispered, her eyes closing in pain for a brief moment. Gwen watched her, saying nothing as she stood still, her arms folded and her eyes watching Catelyn intently. "He needed it and I had to agree."

"Lady Arya would never consent," Gwen said and instantly wished she kept her mouth shut. Catelyn huffed loudly, her eyes narrowed as she finally stood up straight again and turned to look at Gwen.

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Lady Stark snapped at the maid, her eyes widening and turning to orbs of anger. She had her hands balled into fists by her sides, her mouth hanging open as she thought of the pain her family was going through. "I do not want to see Arya hurt but I had no choice. I have to do anything I can to keep my family safe...Ned is gone...Sansa and Arya are trapped...my eldest son rides into battle and I do not know if I shall see him again...and Bran and Rickon are back in Winterfell and I want to do nothing more than go back to them. I want my family back together and Arya will see that this is the only way."

Gwen remained silent then, realising that there was nothing she could do to save Arya from this. Perhaps the agreement would be forgotten in the future. Kings Landing was such a far away prospect at that moment in time. Gwen would be there to comfort her when she found her again. She had to do that for her.

"I understand, Lady Stark," Gwen promised her and Catelyn shook her head, sinking down to sit on the side of the bed.

"How can you?" she wondered. "No one can understand. No one knows how this feels."

"I care for the girls as much as you do, my Lady," Gwen promised her and she hesitantly moved over to Catelyn, sinking down to her knees in front of the elder woman. Her hands folded into the creases of her lap as her eyes looked into Catelyn's, trying to show her some kindness. "I love them as if...well...I love them and care for them. I want to bring them back just as much as you do, believe me."

"I do, Gwen," Catelyn said, moving her hand and resting it on the maid's cheek soothingly. Gwen sat where she was as Catelyn sighed loudly and took a deep breath, shaking her head. Resting her elbow onto her thigh she dropped her head into her hand and smiled softly at Gwen. "I know how much they mean to you and you have been a blessing to them. I do not doubt that we will get them back. I have faith."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwen said and she stood up, realising that she should go and tend to Jaime. She had seen him fleetingly the previous night, Lady Stark hitting him on the side of the head and she wondered why she had completed the action. "If I may ask, I saw last night how you hit Ser Jaime with a rock...I wondered why?" Gwen enquired and Catelyn's blood ran cold at the mere mention of the Kingslayer.

"He does not deserve to be called Ser, Gwen," Catelyn spoke, her voice colder and harsher than normal as she tugged at the lapels of her cloak, pulling it tighter around her body to keep her warm in the chilled air of the tent. "He...he admitted to me how he was the one to push Bran from the tower."

Gwen did her best to act shocked at the sudden news. And if she had to be honest, she was slightly bemused. She never thought that Jaime would confess to his sin. She thought that she would have to be the one to do it. Before she had the chance to continue her questions the Lady of Winterfell spoke once more;

"He did not say why. He just said that he did it. And now...now I know that I started this feud. I should never have taken his brother. I was wrong and Lord Tyrion had been telling me the truth the whole time. It was not him."

"The truth would have been found out," Gwen reminded her. "A war against the Lannister's is inescapable. Ser Jaime is still a Lannister."

"Perhaps," Catelyn offered her weakly. "I do not want to see his face again. I do not think I can control myself if I were to see his smug smirk once more."

"I should imagine Lord Robb will have him kept away. He does not want his banner men anywhere near him if he can help it. He knows they are loyal to him yet they detest Ser Jaime for being a Lannister."

"My son is the one who is in charge," Lady Stark shrugged and Gwen nodded, redoing her hair behind her ears as she heard the commotion from outside, the men beginning to stir and seeing that daylight was upon them. "I admit I was shocked when I saw him with you last night...holding you close...he seems to have taken a liking to you..."

"My Lady?" Gwen wondered; her eyes widening in shock as Catelyn smiled softly, standing up and resting a hand on Gwen's arm.

"The two of you have become close, Gwen," Catelyn said. "You dine with him every evening and he cares for you. I admit I have never seen anything before between the pair of you but war can change things. Tell me, do you like him?"

Gwen almost snorted at the question, her mouth drying up and her throat clenching as her eyes widened. Frown lines appeared on her forehead and kept her looking too surprised to say anything. She had to admit that Robb was a nice man. Yet he was younger than she was. He was not much younger but she still had never thought of him in a romantic way.

She remembered when she had been fifteen and him ten and he would often listen to her stories which she told Sansa and Arya. He would hide behind the door, listening as she spoke of dragons and Lady's in distress. She pretended not to notice him, knowing full well that he would be mocked ferociously by Theon for his liking of storytelling.

"Lord Robb is an excellent leader," Gwen answered after a moment of silence, her words slow and deliberate. "But I do not feel anything...well...other than friendship, my Lady. It would be wrong. He is a Lord and I am a maid."

"We cannot help what we feel, Gwen, regardless of who we are."

"But I do not feel anything. I care for him just as I care for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. That is all, Lady Stark. I am sure Lord Robb will tell you the same."

"Do you think so?"

"I am sure," Gwen confirmed.

"I needed to ask you, Gwen," Catelyn spoke hastily, her head shaking back and forth as she smiled sadly. "Robb has a duty to marry now and I do not want your heart broken again."

"You need not worry about my heart, my Lady," Gwen promised her, looking to the exit and wanting to do nothing more than take her leave and forget about the entire conversation which had just been held. "I should be going now. I have chores to complete."

"Yes," Catelyn nodded. "And I have business to attend to. I shall see you at dinner, Gwen."

"Yes, Lady Stark," Gwen said and she dipped into a curtsey before rushing out from the tent and shaking her head. She laughed in disbelief, unable to think of Robb Stark in such a way. She ran a hand over her forehead before grabbing the usual necessities for visiting the Kingslayer. She walked down the hill in the bright sun and she saw him still tied to the post, his eyes closed and his breathing coming out in ragged breaths.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face," Jaime called out as she finally came to stand before him. He peeled one eye open, looking at her as he squinted against the sun. "This blood is becoming increasingly annoying in my line of vision. And do you think it possible for me to sleep lying down? It is not comfortable leaning against a wooden post all night."

"You told Lady Stark what you did," Gwen simply replied, not acknowledging to his moans. She moved closer to him, the cloth in her hand and rubbing on his dirty face as he allowed her to complete the action.

"I told her before you could," Jaime responded. "I thought that she may continue hitting me with the rock until my head came off."

"I am sure she would have liked to," Gwen informed him and he chuckled at her. "She is not best pleased."

"No, I gathered that," Jaime said, his voice laden with sarcasm as Gwen rolled her eyes at him and ran the cloth down his neck. "I thought that maybe her son would stay and help her deliver a beating. He seemed to have other ideas...tell me...did he take you back to his tent and ravish you for the evening? Were you his victory prize for the night?"

"You really are disgusting," Gwen informed him, refusing to let his words truly affect her. She did not need him trying to gain a reaction from her for it would do no one any good. "But no, Lord Robb would not do that."

"Do you want him to?"

"Not that it is any of your business," Gwen informed him, her tone light. "But no, I do not want him to. I have known Lord Robb for most of my life and I have never felt like that towards him."

"Have you ever felt like that to anyone else?" Jaime asked her and she dropped the cloth onto her lap, looking at him intently as she realised that he was in need of a good shave. Unfortunately that was not something she was trained in.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I am bored," Jaime exasperated. "Have you ever been tied to a post for hours with no one to speak to apart from yourself? No. I suppose you haven't. It is excruciating. It is enough to drive oneself mad. I think I would rather hit myself over the head with that rock instead of being sat here with my own thoughts."

"I think you already have gone mad," Gwen said to him after his rant and Jaime chuckled, tossing his head back and opening his mouth as a large sigh escaped him and he looked to the sky, the white clouds floating above and blocking out the sun.

"It is possible," Jaime admitted to her. "So are you going to answer the question?"

"Probably not," Gwen shook her head and noted a bruise forming on his cheek. She leaned in, her fingertips tracing over the purple markings as Jaime glanced to the side, his eyes following her every movement.

"I take it that you did have some man who swept you off your feet if you don't want to answer the question," Jaime said to her and she rolled her eyes, concluding that the bruise would be fine before she pulled off another bit of bread.

"More bread?" he asked. "Does the Stark boy not know how well fed we are in the South?"

"Well, this is the North," Gwen reminded him. "And you're lucky you're being fed at all. Lady Stark would prefer to see you go without."

"I bet she would," Jaime muttered. "Come along, Gwen. Talk to me and tell me. I know you are not as boring as a simple maid."

"I really am."

"You are here which proves you're not. I imagine your fellow maids are holed up in Winterfell and dreaming of how Lord Stark will save them from war."

"They could be," Gwen agreed and Jaime groaned in frustration.

"Gwendolyn," he said and he noted the snap of her jaw as her teeth clenched together. She seemed to react like that every time he called her by that name. "Do not agree with everything that I say. Tell me of things which are of interest...did no boy try to get into that simple blue gown of yours?"

"Yes," Gwen admitted to him, tiring of listening to him moan at her.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere," Jaime concluded as he chewed on the bread and Gwen poured a goblet of water. "Did he take away your maiden status? Don't tell me you mothered a bastard?"

"Wrong on both accounts," Gwen spoke back in a short snap. He could see the subject bothered her but he refused to leave it alone.

"So you were too prude for him?" Jaime checked. "Or did he prefer the opposite sex? It does happen. It is not uncommon, Gwendolyn."

"Stop it," Gwen snapped at him. "I have told you not to call me that."

"Why?" Jaime asked. "Is that what he called you?"

Gwen said nothing and Jaime took her silence as confirmation. He watched her as she pressed the goblet to his lips and he drank some of the water before she took it from him to rest it on the grass beside her.

"So what did happen?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm intrigued."

"I'm not."

"Well no, you won't be because you already know the story."

"The story is not for you to know," Gwen responded.

He watched as she begun to stand up and he spoke again then, stopping her from moving any further away from him;

"Or perhaps he found you in the company of Lord Robb? The two of you seem rather cosy and he could not handle being with a whore."

Gwen's body turned rigid then and she dropped the goblet she had picked up, allowing it to tumble to the floor. She turned to face him again, the smug look on his face making her blood run cold. He thought that he would see anger in that blue gaze of hers. He thought that she would be annoyed with him but she looked nothing like the erratic maid he had come to know.

Her face held pain. Her eyes were watering as she watched him and the smug look instantly dropped from his face.

"I was loyal to him," Gwen whispered hoarsely to Jaime. "I loved him more than I loved anyone before. I was not the one who whored around. He was and he thoroughly enjoyed their company."

The Kingslayer allowed his gaze to narrow then as Gwen hugged herself in the cold, her eyes never leaving his and he could only listen as she told him the story. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't know why she rose up to his taunts. She should have ignored him and allowed the situation to diffuse. She should have stopped and walked away, her head held high.

But she couldn't.

"I risked everything for him. Night after night I snuck out from the castle and to his home. Night after night I would wait...thinking he would be working late while he was actually in the brothel...fucking whoever he wanted to. And then he would come back...he would come back and he would lie beside me...telling me how he loved me and he would never leave me...and I was foolish enough to believe him. I was foolish enough to lie with him and listen to his lies. I told him that I would not be with him intimately. I told him that I wanted to wait. I did not want a bastard within my stomach. I did not want to be my mother."

Jaime stared as she turned to look to the sky above her for a moment, her thoughts clearly turning onto her mother as she closed her eyes and her lips parted, a single tear running down her cheek which she wiped away promptly.

"I assume you found out," Jaime spoke, his voice slightly softer than normal and she nodded once.

"I saw him leaving the brothel. He told me he had to find some relief. He told me that I should simply just make him happy. I wanted nothing to do with him after that but he seemed to disagree. He told me that he deserved to have me after all of the waiting. And he tried...in broad daylight...he tried...no one attempted to stop him. They all walked past and left me in the shadows...I suppose I was lucky that Lord Stark was returning from his hunt. He took me back and Lady Stark looked after me."

Jaime saw how she took to sitting on the ground beside him once more. It was almost as if it were too hard for her to stand and sit up straight. Her back slouched and her shoulders were slumped downwards as she tore off some more bread, placing it into his mouth and her eyes met his.

"Men fuck other women, Gwen," he told her simply. "Even the honourable Eddard Stark did that and he claimed to love his wife."

"And so you think what he did was acceptable?"

"What he did is the way of life," Jaime told her. "You should not be shocked. I used to stand guard and listen to the King fuck his whores...I have yet to see a man who has been honourable...except myself..."

"Do not dare tell me that I should have expected that," Gwen hissed at him. "Don't sit there and talk to me about honour. I loved him...anyway...what the Seven Hells am I doing? I don't need to talk to you about this...I should never have said anything..."

He saw her shake her head hastily, moving to stand up and he wished he could grab hold of her arm and stop her from going.

"Gwen," he spoke. "You do not need to go. Stay here. I will go mad if you go."

"And I will go mad if I stay here and continue listening to your taunts."

"And if I promise not to taunt you?"

"We both know that you are incapable of doing that." Gwen informed him and she picked the jug and goblet up from the floor. "I need to go anyway."

"No you don't." Jaime protested.

"I will come back later," Gwen whispered. "I assume you will need changing and more food."

He saw her sniff loudly, running her hand underneath her nose before she turned around and Jaime sighed, rolling his eyes and watching her go, her skirts swaying behind her. Gwen rushed through the camp, not watching where she was going as she pushed her way through the ranks of the men. She kept her head down, another tear falling down her cheek as she bumped into a tall figure.

She looked up and saw Lord Robb stood there as if he had purposefully managed to get in her way. She stopped and watched him as he noted the tear on her cheek.

"Gwen, what is wrong?" he wondered and she shook her head. He saw the goblet and jug in her hands and his jaw clenched tightly. "Is it him? Has the Kingslayer harmed you?"

"No," Gwen spoke. "I...he simply said something and I...well...I remembered Beren...that's all."

"Gwen," Robb said sadly. "Do not shed tears over someone who does not deserve them."

"You are right," Gwen agreed, nodding and tucking her hair behind her ear once more. She felt the curls against her fingertips and she knew that they were in need of a good wash under water. "I should be going. I need to...well...I have things to do..."

"My mother spoke to me this morning," Robb spoke before she could rush off. She shook her head, managing a small smile as he returned one back to her. "She asked me if...well...we..."

"She asked me the same thing, my Lord," Gwen admitted and Robb shook his head, coughing awkwardly once. "I told her that there was nothing."

"I said the same," Robb assured her, taking the jug and the goblet from her hands and he began to walk forwards with Gwen by his side. She ran her hands up and down her bare lower arms as Robb spoke. "Besides, I do not go for girls who are older than me."

"I am not old, Lord Robb," Gwen said to him, managing to playfully nudge him in the ribs. He laughed at her and he saw that her eyes still held that of hesitance and he knew she was still thinking of Beren.

"I know you are not," Robb said. "But you are the maid who held me when I cried because I had fallen from my horse. Anything other than...well...what we are now would be odd."

"I couldn't agree more," Gwen nodded. "Besides, you are a betrothed man."

That seemed to cause Robb to turn silent and Gwen wondered if she should have said something. She looked at him and saw the hesitance in his gaze as he remained pensive.

"That's only if I survive this war," Robb mumbled.

"You will."

"Your faith in me is unquestionable."

"I remember you when you were eleven and won your first duel against Theon," Gwen spoke and Robb smirked at the memory. "If you won back then...well...there is no reason why you cannot win now."

"These men are better swordsmen than Theon," Robb assured her and she took the jug and goblet back from him as they finally stood outside her tent.

"That may be true," Gwen admitted. "But you are still good enough."

He said nothing back to her, wondering why she held so much faith in him as she curtseyed in front of him and disappeared into her tent without another word. He stood there for a moment before turning around, heading through the camp and calling for his banner men to continue training for when another battle approached them. He knew that he could not waste one second more.

...

A/N: So, thank you to Jofrench22 for reviewing again and thank you to my new reader in the form of Pannonique! I am sorry you had to stay up so early to finish reading this but thank you for the king words and I do hope you will stick with the story.

So, please do let me know what you think as we shall soon begin the journey with a certain lady from Tarth!


	16. Chapter 16

"I see you've moved up in the world," Gwen spoke as she came to see Jaime once more. The camp had been moved and consequently so had Jaime. He was looking worse for wear, Gwen could see that. Lady Stark had told her that she was to offer him the bare minimum of food. Gwen had done so, seeing the pain in his eyes every time she simply managed just to produce a bread roll for him.

"Yes," Jaime replied, the usual sarcasm back in his voice. "I have, haven't? I now get to be caged in a metal hut instead of remaining outside. Tell me, Gwen, how long have I been here?"

"Longer than I care to remember," Gwen whispered to him and she pushed his long hair behind his ear before running her hand down another bruise which had formed on his cheek. "Lord Robb continues to win battles. He seeks to negotiate with your father, I hear."

"Really?" Jaime checked, his voice nothing more than a whisper as Gwen placed some bread into his mouth. "My father will offer any price for my return. I do not doubt that. But he will never allow the Stark boy to become King."

"Lord Robb does not wish to become King. The Iron Throne holds no interest for him." Gwen assured Jaime and she saw how filthy he truly was. His clothes were covered in dirt and his beard had spread all the way around his chin. She knew that the smell came from him but she tried not to let it bother her too much. Guards remained outside of his cell, keeping their eyes on him.

"No...I think he is attached to me. He keeps dragging me around all of his camps," Jaime spoke and Gwen shrugged.

"He knows that you would die if he left you with his banner men. This is the only way to keep you alive."

Gwen heard him chuckle once more and he winced at the pain in his ribs. She sighed and looked at him for another moment, her brow arching as she wondered what injuries he had suffered now.

"Oh," Jaime said when he finally noticed how she was looking at his midriff. "The guards may not be able to kill me but they can beat me. I would hate to deprive them of their fun."

Gwen sighed and shook her head, moving around him as he watched her. Jaime allowed his legs to part as Gwen sat in between them, her hands working on the shirt in the waistband of his breeches. She pulled at it and Jaime grinned, watching her pale fingers against his dirtied skin.

"If you wanted to be close then all you had to do was ask, Gwen," he informed her. "It has been a while and I may be rusty but I am sure I can please you."

She didn't respond to him, making sure that the bruise wasn't that bad. He leant his head back against the post, wishing that the iron could be removed from his neck. He had to admit that his discomfort was becoming increasingly annoying. Gwen lowered his shirt again, resting her hands on his chest for a moment and looking at him. He wondered what she was playing at as a small smirk sat on her face.

"You know that if you stop taunting the guards then they may not beat you as much?" Gwen wondered from him and Jaime arched a brow.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am the one who has to look after you." Gwen reminded him. "And you make my life more difficult every time you decide to be beaten."

"Making your life difficult? I do not wish that," Jaime said, his voice sarcastic and laden with irony. Gwen looked down, smirking at his words before she pushed herself to her feet and looked around the small cage which he was being housed in.

"I should be going," Gwen said to him. "Can you try to keep your mouth shut so that you don't get into any more trouble?"

"For you, I shall try," Jaime said and he tipped his head back and smirked with his eyes closed. He heard Gwen leave, only then peeling one eye open and allowing her to leave him be. He had to admit that he was surprised how she acted towards him. Ever since she had divulged her secret with him he had not mentioned it again, deciding to leave her be. She was the only one who showed him kindness. She was the only one who looked after him and he knew that angering her would do him no good. And so he kept his mouth shut.

He had to admit that it had been tough. He had wanted to ask her more. He wanted to know what had happened. But he didn't know why. He did not know why he was so interested with her.

...

"Have you heard the rumours circulating?" Robb asked Gwen as she sat beside him later on in the evening. His visit to the Kingslayer had been quick and he had refused to sit back and allow Jaime to taunt him. He would not deal with that.

"And what rumours would these be?" Gwen asked, her breath coming out in short pants as the cold effected her and made her want to go to her own tent and hide under the furs there.

"The Kingslayer and his sister," Jaime told her and Gwen did nothing for a moment, keeping quiet. She arched a brow, pretending to act shocked at whatever he was going to say to her. "They were...well..." Robb tried to find the right word, not wanting to act crude in the presence of Gwen. "They have been lying together. They say that the children of the Queen's are his. Joffrey is not the rightful heir to the throne."

"What?" Gwen checked. She had not expected that part.

And then she thought of it. The children were pure Lannister's. They were nothing like their father but were golden and resembled their mother. And Jaime. She did not think he would have been lying with her for as long as he apparently had been doing. She should have seen it before. She should have known.

"It is true," Robb told her simply. "And I thought of it and how the children have none of the old King in them. They look nothing like him. That is why he pushed Bran from the tower. He saw Jaime and Cersei."

Gwen said nothing, her face paling as the truth finally came out and she moved closer to Robb, feeling the warmth emitted from him. He was comforting and she needed that in the cold night air.

"What do you intend to do with him?"

"Nothing," Robb responded. "I want to kill him but there is no point. There is no reason to murder him, regardless of how much I wish to do so."

"No," Gwen shook her head, agreeing with him. "You are right. There would be no logic."

"My mother travels to Renly Baratheon," Robb informed her, tiring of speaking of Jaime for he knew that Gwen did not despise the man as much as he did. He could not understand it. He had seen her with him. He had seen her tend to him with such delicateness that Robb wondered how she could do it. "She sees him as being the one with the legitimate claim to the Throne now that Joffrey is the one who is illegitimate."

"I see," Gwen whispered, her teeth beginning to chatter and Robb noticed. "Anyway, Joffrey may be King but I hear that is only true in the South. The men have been calling you the King of the North. They look up to you."

Robb chuckled, reaching behind him and grabbing onto a large fur. He picked it up and placed it over her shoulders, his hand running down her upper arms and she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you," she spoke.

"You're welcome," Robb said formally. "My mother wishes to take you with her. She does not see the Queen as a threat to your life. Yet she refuses to ask for you to go with her. She sees you as being the only one who keeps the Kingslayer alive. She still thinks that his life means something."

"If we are to have Lady Sansa and Lady Arya to return to us then his life is important," Gwen spoke and Robb pushed his lips into a tight line and said nothing.

"And so you wish to stay here?" Robb finalised.

"Yes, my Lord," Gwen nodded and she stood up, beginning to remove the fur from her shoulders. Robb held his hand up, resting his fingers on her shoulders. "Keep it. You are freezing. Do you require an escort back to your tent?"

"No," Gwen said too quickly. "I shall be fine, my Lord. You should get some rest."

"As should you," Robb said and she smiled, bowing her head down and then leaving the tent. She took a deep breath and moved through the camp which had darkened. Men slept as Gwen made her way to the Kinglsayer once more. He was awake, his eyes watching Gwen as she returned and his brows rose on his forehead as he wondered what she wanted.

She nodded curtly at the guard and he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and the metal closed behind her as Jaime stared at her.

"Is it true?" she wondered from him and he sighed, instantly knowing what she was talking about.

"I assume you have spent time with Lord Robb. He really cannot keep his mouth closed, can he?"

"You are the father to her children?" Gwen checked and Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone make it sound so important?"

"Because you are their father."

"By blood only," Jaime muttered. "I am not a father to them. They had a father in the form of the King. I was never that to them nor will I ever be. I admit that I am shocked with you, Gwen. Did you not notice before how they looked nothing like Robert?"

"I never thought of it," Gwen whispered. "I never thought that it could be you for one moment. How long have you been with her?"

"Many years," Jaime admitted. "Honestly, Gwen. I grant you with more intellect than you deserve."

"And so everybody knows your secret now," she concluded. "Everyone in the seven kingdom is aware of how your son is not the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

"My sister will never allow Joffrey to give the throne up," Jaime told her. "He would never give it up, anyway. The power will have gone to his head. Besides, I tire of this topic. Do you think that I could have some more food? I am completely famished."

"You know that I cannot bring you anything until the morning," Gwen said and he rolled his eyes.

"What use are you, Gwen?" he wondered and she backed away from him. "Honestly, you don't know how to treat a knight."

"Try and get some rest," Gwen urged him as the guard unlocked the door. She turned to face him once more, her limp curls resting over her shoulder as she looked at him. "We move camp again tomorrow."

Jaime groaned at hearing her and she left him be, wondering what the future had in store.

...

Gwen did not know how many days had passed. She travelled from camp to camp with Lord Robb whilst Lady Stark left them, trying to find an ally in Renly. She had been gone for many days and Gwen worried for her. She prayed every night for Lady Arya and Lady Sansa, wishing them safety and giving them hope to continue on. She would find them again.

Her visits to Jaime were a regular occurrence and one which Gwen had learned to tolerate. She had managed to go to him, watching him and even managing conversation on a few occasions. Not once did he bring up the topic of her first love and she was grateful for that. He never spoke to her of his sister or their children. He often asked her how the battles were and each time she came back with news of how Lord Robb was prevailing to be the King of the North.

Jaime knew that he had to escape soon. He needed to leave and run away back to his father. His body was weak and his mind was going stir crazy.

He just needed the right moment to present itself.

...

Gwen walked through the camp once more, her hands holding onto her skirts as she moved along. She looked into the prison which housed Jaime and her eyes widened as she looked around it. It was empty with the exception of one body. Gwen opened the closed gate and held onto the metal, her fingers curling tightly around it as she saw the dead body.

"Help!" Gwen yelled out loud. She rushed inside, settling down on her knees and pressing her fingers against the boy's pulse. He was the cousin of Jaime and had been sent there earlier in the evening. But Jaime was not there. He had gone.

"No!" a voice roared and pushed Gwen from the boy. She stood up from the muddy floor and looked around as the men realised that Jaime had disappeared.

Gwen was the first to react, rushing along the ground and running as fast as she could. She looked into the forest before her and closed her eyes, daring to go in there and find him. How could he have been so stupid? He was malnourished and weak. He wouldn't make it far and Gwen knew that. She knew he had no hope.

She ran into the darkened forest and looked around as she went, searching for any sign of Jaime before the roars of the men entered her ears and she heard them close on her heels. She knew that if they found him then they would kill him for his act. They would see to it that he suffered more than he was doing.

She cursed the Gods under her breath, willing herself to move faster and find him. She almost tripped over multiple tree trunks and roots on her way. But she didn't stop. She kept on going, finally tiring as her feet refused to carry her any further. She slowed to a walk, huffing and puffing as she moved through the shadows, looking around for him.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen almost screamed out loud as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her against a chest. She felt a hand move over her mouth, silencing her screams as she fought in their hold.

"Gwen...what in the name of the Seven Hells are you doing here?" he spat at her, finally letting her go. She turned around and glared at him, moving her hand and hitting him on the upper arm, managing to shove him back a few paces due to his weakened state.

"You fool!" Gwen snapped at him. "How far did you think you would get? You killed your own cousin!"

"He agreed to help me," he warned her and held onto the dagger in his hand which he had managed to steal.

"I don't think he would have if he knew you were going to kill him," Gwen hissed, annoyed at his stupidity. "You idiot...they're going to kill you now. Do you not know that? They will definitely send your head to your father."

"They won't if they don't find me," Jaime said and he took hold of her elbow after hearing the roars of men. He dragged her along with him, his fingers tightly holding her as he pulled her through the forest and she stumbled behind him. "I can escape them...unless you intend to scream?"

"You cannot escape them," Gwen hissed, trying to turn in his hold as she pulled at his arm, trying to stop him from moving. "They have been fed and you haven't. They have the stamina to find you and then they will kill you."

"Is that some form of caring in your tone, Gwen?" Jaime asked her, turning back to look at her for a brief moment as he saw the light from the torches they carried. He moved quickly, pressing Gwen up against a trunk, his body crushing hers as his hands rested either side of her head. She winced at the forceful contact and felt his warm breath on the top of her head as he lowered his own head.

"And where will you go? Do you think you will make it to Kings Landing?" Gwen whispered as Jaime kept his body tightly pressed against hers. She looked straight at his chest as his eyes wandered downwards, unable to look away from the view down her gown as he spoke to her.

"I know that I am never going to make it to Kings Landing if I sit here as Robb Stark's prisoner," Jaime whispered to her. "I have a better chance going alone."

"You won't make it," Gwen hissed and she looked up at him, seeing where his gaze was before she rolled her eyes. She moved her hand to his chin, roughly pulling his face downwards until he was looking at her evenly. "My eyes are on my face," she reminded him and he grinned mercilessly, turning to look as shouts echoed around him.

"I preferred the other view," he whispered to her and she resisted the urge to slap him hard.

"Stop it," she urged him. "You have no idea how stupid you are being. Robb isn't here to stop them from killing you...Lady Stark is due to return soon but I do not know when...there is no one to protect you when they find you."

"A bit of faith, Gwen," Jaime urged her, his gaze looking around as he dropped a hand to her hip, pushing her further against the tree as voices came too close for comfort. Gwen wheezed for breath as Jaime continued to push against her, his other hand steady on her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"They will not find me unless you intend to tell them," he informed her and she avoided his gaze for a moment before she felt his hand move around her waist and press against the small of her back.

"I won't have the chance to tell them if you insist on squeezing the life out of me," Gwen complained to him and he chuckled at hearing her.

"I let you go that time, Gwen," he reminded her. "I let you go..."

"This is different," Gwen reminded him. "You pushed Lord Bran out of a window...you are the only thing that can bring Lady Sansa and Lady Arya back...you cannot go..."

"I have to," Jaime told her. "I cannot bring those girls back and you know that. Deep down you know that."

"No," Gwen denied. "I do not."

"And if I go back then they kill me. You said so yourself. And then I am no use," Jaime said to her and she studied him for a moment. She moved her hands to his cheeks, drawing his gaze onto her once more as she thought of the bargain which she would offer him.

"If you manage to get back to Kings Landing then you tell your sister to send the girls back to Winterfell," she demanded from him. "You tell her that and you make sure it happens. If you do that then I will let you go. I will let you run and I will say nothing."

Jaime considered her for a moment and he nodded in agreement with her, seeing how much she cared for the girls. He could try. He could speak to Cersei if he got that far. And if she refused then he could do nothing more. But he would be free.

"I agree," he told her and she nodded at him, looking around and seeing the glow of torches from either side of them. She took a moment to think as Jaime realised he wouldn't be able to sneak past them. He was being swamped out.

"You need a distraction," Gwen said and she saw the dagger he held. Jaime followed her gaze and he shook his head, knowing what she was hinting at and refusing to go through with her plan.

"No," he said. "I shall not have your blood on my hands."

"I do not want you to kill me," Gwen snapped at him as Jaime hid the dagger behind his back. "Just stab me in the arm or somewhere it may not hurt too much...climb up the tree and hide there until the coast is clear...I will tell them you ran west but you then head east."

"No," Jaime drawled, the sarcasm back in his voice. "I thought that I would head west and follow them."

"Be quiet," Gwen hissed and pushed him back from her for a moment. "Now...just stab me..."

"Gwen," Jaime whispered, hesitance entering his voice. "Can you not just scream and pretend to be injured?"

"Unrealistic," Gwen simply said. "Do it and go and find the Lady Sansa and the Lady Arya. You have had no problem in killing before."

"This is slightly different," Jaime reminded her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Dear Gods I think just by being in your presence I may have gone mad," Gwen complained and she snatched the dagger from him. Gwen didn't think for a moment as she quickly placed the blade into her thigh. Jaime winced as he heard the tearing of her gown and he saw her thigh begin to bleed instantly. Gwen sank to the floor, crying out in pain as Jaime instantly caught her in his arms, pushing her hair from her face and looking at the blood.

"And you think I'm an idiot," Jaime hissed at her and she groaned in pain, dropping the dagger from her hands as Jaime dragged her into his lap.

"Go," she urged him. "I will be fine...just go..."

"How can I-"

"Jaime," Gwen dared to speak his name as she moaned in pain. "Go now before I scream out loud."

Jaime rolled his eyes and removed her from his arms, resting her against the tree before he began to scale it. It took him more effort than it normally would but he finally reached the safety of the branch. He looked down as Gwen caught his eye once more and then she let out a scream which Jaime was sure damaged his ears.

Her moans were heard through the great forest as a group of men finally found her.

"My Lady," one of them spoke, "what happened?"

"The Kingslayer," Gwen called out to them, watching as the blood trickled down her leg and she resisted the urge to close her eyes and faint. "He did this...I found him hiding...he stabbed me and went west...he's trying to get back to Kings Landing."

"Yes, my Lady," the one in charge spoke before he wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist and another under her legs. He pulled her into his arms, hearing her cry out in pain as her wound ached. "I will take her back to camp. You gather the men and head west."

The men nodded and instantly took off before the man carrying Gwen went the other way. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into the trees where Jaime sat, his green gaze never leaving hers as he finally saw her close her eyes and allow unconsciousness to take her.

...

A/N: And so he is free! Not for long, obviously. But then the real action begins! So, only two reviews for the previous chapter in the form of Jofrench22 (thank you for continuously reviewing!) and x XRoweenJAugustineX x, thanks for letting me know what you think. And thank you to everyone who is reading. It would be amazing if you could leave me a review to let me know what you think as I haven't had many for the past few chapters!


	17. Chapter 17

"Gwen!"

The maid looked up as the shrill voice sounded in her ear and she saw Lady Stark making her way into the tent, her gaze intent on the maid as she dipped down to her side, resting on her knees by the bed which Gwen laid on. The maester was knelt by her thigh, her dress being hitched to her waist and leaving her vulnerable in just her undergarments. She looked to Lady Stark as the woman brought her hand up to Gwen's cheek, running her fingers down the pale skin.

"They told me what happened," Lady Stark said, her voice breaking slightly as she did so. She looked to Gwen and the maid forced a small smile. "How could he do this to you? After everything you did for him...he repaid you like this..."

"And somehow the girl always manages to find herself in bother," the maester spoke, his hands cleaning the wound which Gwen had in her thigh. He had managed to stitch it together in a makeshift manner, telling her that she would have slight pain in it and she should keep her weight from it.

"It's a talent," Gwen dared to mutter to him and Catelyn smiled at the words, moving her fingers and tucking Gwen's blonde hair beneath her ear. She looked around for a moment, wondering where her new recruit had gotten to when she saw the white flap of the tent rustle in the wind and reveal her stood there, guarding the door.

"You need some rest, Gwen," the maester informed her and stood up, moving away with his tools in his bag. She took a moment to watch him before she sat up and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I am fine," Gwen admitted. "It is just a small wound."

"You are lucky he did not cut you deeper," the maester called out as Gwen rolled her eyes. She flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes, squinting as she did so. "If he did then you would not be walking for months."

"And do we have men looking for the Kingslayer?" Lady Stark wondered and Gwen was the one to answer, nodding hastily at her.

"I saw him travel west and the men followed him." Gwen informed her. "I don't know how far he got...he is underfed and weak...the men will rip him apart if they find him...we cannot let that happen..."

"He killed his own cousin," Lady Stark reminded her. "He killed a son with no mercy. He stabbed you. It is no wonder why they want to kill him. Are you defending him, Gwen? Are you worried for him?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Gwen wondered; her brows furrowed together as Lady Stark turned her stern gaze to the maester.

"Can you leave us please?" Catelyn asked and the maester did as was asked, grabbing onto his bag and rushing out from the tent, leaving Gwen to the mercy of Catelyn Stark. She pushed herself to sit up, her back arching as she moved her hands over her bare legs, running her fingers down her skin as she stretched.

"You refused to travel with me to Renly," Catelyn declared and she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand cradling Gwen's cold fingers and the maid looked down onto the contact. "You insisted on staying here and keeping the Kingslayer safe. You constantly defy me and give him more than he deserves-"

"-I-"

"-Do not deny it, Gwen," Catelyn urged her, her voice curt and her tone clipped whilst Gwen pushed her lips together and forced her mouth to stay closed. She could not cope with this conversation when she felt so tired. She did not know if Lady Stark would agree with her decision to let Jaime go.

"You have defended him and I want to know why. You know what he is. He is a traitor. He has fathered his sister's children and he pushed _my _son from the tower. He has done nothing to deserve your pity yet you show him it. You treat him with more respect than he deserves and I need to know why," Catelyn urged her.

"He is valuable to us," Gwen commented, not truly knowing why she wanted to save him. "If he dies then we have no leverage over Lord Tywin and the Lannisters. We cannot bring Lady Sansa and Lady Arya back...and that is what I want most of all. His life is important."

Catelyn observed her for a few moments, her body stiff as her spine straightened and she moved her head to the side, her gaze looking into Catelyn's. Lady Stark didn't know whether or not she should believe the maid. She didn't know what further mysterious there were behind her blue gaze.

"And is that all?" she checked. "I want my girls back, Gwen...but I do not treat him like you do."

"I know, my Lady," Gwen whispered. "Believe me when I say that there is nothing more. He is simply a traitor in my eyes," Gwen spoke once more. But she knew she was lying. She knew that her words were fake for she had seen something else hidden behind Jaime Lannister. It was something which she didn't truly know of.

"But he is a traitor who can bring Lady Arya and Sansa home," Gwen decreed and she seemed to appease Catelyn. Lady Stark smiled softly and nodded once, running the back of her hand down Gwen's limp curls as she knew the hour struck late.

"If you say so, Gwen," Catelyn whispered. "You should get some sleep. It has been a trying night for all of us. I shall come and check on you in the morning."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwen said and Catelyn kissed the top of her head affectionately and Gwen wondered what she had done to deserve the kindness. Perhaps Lady Stark valued her more than she thought.

...

"Gwen...should you be out and about?" Lady Catelyn enquired the next day. She had been true to her word and had visited the girl in the morning only to find her still sleeping soundly. Gwen had managed to get up and change herself into her own clothes, wincing and snapping in pain as the material irritated her wound.

"I had to move."

"You should address your Lady with courtesy at all times."

Gwen startled as she saw the tall blonde woman in the corner of the room near the entrance. She stumbled for a moment on the crutches which held her up, resting under her arms and paining them by carrying her weight. She could think of more enjoyable methods of transport.

"Lady Brienne," Catelyn spoke hastily. "It is fine. She is my maid and she is welcome here."

"Yes, Lady Stark," Brienne said and Gwen noted how she stood proudly, her head held high and she wore her armour as if it made her nobility. Her hair was a mop of blonde strands on her head whilst her face was stern and showed no sign of friendliness towards Gwen or anyone else.

"Anyway," Lady Stark said and she moved from her desk, the news which she had received raced through her and she wondered what she should do. The letter had been received of how her sons had been taken from her. Theon Greyjoy had taken her children and she did not know how much more she could handle.

Her family was being ripped apart and it pained her beyond belief.

"My Lady," another voice entered the tent before Catelyn could say anything further. Gwen watched as Lady Stark looked at the man, assuring Lady Brienne that she had no need to harm the man for entering her tent without announcing himself.

"It is the Kingslayer," the man spoke to her. "We have captured him."

Gwen inwardly cursed him, knowing that she should never have let him go on the run. There was no way he could outrun them. Gwen hobbled out behind Lady Stark and almost managed to trip over, unable to keep her balance whilst moving through the air on the crutches.

She heard the loud cheers as her eyes looked up and she saw Jaime being dragged back to the camp with chains holding him in place. His body was too weak to remain stood up and balance and he continued to fall all over the place, his eyes too intent on looking where he was going.

Lady Stark stood in front of Gwen, her head held high in the air as she looked at Jaime being brought back towards them. He finally ended up on the ground before Lady Stark as Lord Karstark delivered a blow to his ribs and Gwen winced for him.

Lady Brienne stood next to her Lady and waited patiently for a command.

"I want him dead!" the Lord declared and more cheers echoed around the area.

Jaime moved his gaze upwards, his green eyes settling on Gwen's blue ones and he saw the crutches she held onto. A sigh passed his parted lips and his mind wondered why he had made the noise. Perhaps he was relieved to see her still alive. He didn't know but he had no time to dwell upon it.

"I know you do, my Lord-"

"-He killed my son!" the Lord roared, unable to keep the noise back as Catelyn closed her eyes, wondering how she would get herself out of the mess she had found herself in. She hoped there was a way. "I want him dead for what he has done!"

"As do I, my Lord, make no doubt about that. He crippled my son and his family have made my life a living hell," Catelyn said, her voice commanding respect as she made her motion to remind them who she was. She was the Lady of Winterfell. She commanded respect and she would see to it. "I have ordered you not to kill him. And that is a command."

"We do not serve you," the Lord reminded her and she jutted her chin out, her jaw clenching as anger coursed through her veins at his words.

"You serve the King of the North," she told him. "You serve my son. He is the one who commanded you to keep the Kingslayer alive and that is what you shall do. I am Lady of Winterfell and you will do well to remember that, my Lord."

He said no more as Lady Stark looked down to Jaime who was watching her with intent, wondering what use she had for him now. She had to know that he would not survive the night. His head was being called for and she could not stop a rebellion of angered men.

"Now," Catelyn cleared her throat, "take him back to his pen and keep him locked up."

Jaime was picked up and dragged away from her as Gwen watched him struggle. She looked on for a moment before excusing herself from Lady Stark's company, claiming that she was tired and needed a rest for she had drained herself. Gwen moved slowly back to her tent, the roars of men washing through her as they all demanded the same thing.

They all demanded the Kingslayer's death.

Eventually it quietened down and she knew that their training for the afternoon had begun. Gwen made her move then, limping on her crutches back to the rows of pens which one guard looked after.

"My Lady," he spoke to Gwen, "you should not be here. You know what the Kingslayer did."

"I know," Gwen replied. "He did this to me and I wish to give him a piece of my mind. Surely you understand."

Gwen looked at the young boy for a moment, opening her mouth and revealing her teeth in a smile which she hoped was dazzling. She couldn't help but feel as if she was grimacing in his direction more than wooing him.

"I don't intend to go into his cage. I simply want to yell at him in private for a few moments."

"I shouldn't..."

"Oh, please," Gwen urged him and looked down to her leg. "I don't intend to be long. No harm shall come to me if he is locked away securely."

Gwen increased her smile, her cheeks hurting as the young boy nodded once, smirking back at her as his hand moved through his hair and his gaze found hers once more.

"You can have a few moments," he told her. "I shall be out by the entrance of the pens waiting."

"Thank you," Gwen smiled and he nodded, moving away from her as she hobbled towards the pen which Jaime was being housed in.

"You should have just shown him your cleavage," Jaime commented to her as he saw her stood to the side of his pen, her body resting against the metal and removing the weight from the crutches. "You would have had the job done in half the time."

"My cleavage has been ogled already in the past night," she reminded him. "Besides, I thought that you were escaping. I stabbed myself because I believed in you."

"You shouldn't say things like that out loud, Gwen," Jaime urged her.

"I'm not the one who they want dead."

"You would be if they knew you helped me," he told her and she kept her mouth closed tightly at hearing him. "How is the wound?"

"It will take time to heal but it could have been worse," Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to look too bothered with her injury. "What happened to you? How did they find you? I sent them in the wrong direction."

"Apparently you are not the only one who can get lost in a forest," he mumbled, referring to the first time had had found her in the woods, thinking she had been lost. "They didn't stop searching for me and I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. I was outnumbered."

"I thought that you were the best?" Gwen checked with him, a smirk on the corner of her lips as Jaime looked at her, his mouth hanging open as his face mocked the emotion of shock.

"Are you making fun of me, Gwen?" he wondered.

"It is all you used to do to me," Gwen said back to him and he chuckled at hearing her. "Anyway...this...they want you dead. The men are calling for your blood."

"And thank you for divulging that top secret information with me."

Gwen pursed her lips together as she heard him and tired of his sarcastic manner with her.

"Really, Gwen," he continued to drawl, "if you didn't tell me then I would never have known."

"I'm serious," Gwen warned him. "If they kill you then...Gods only know what will happen..."

Jaime watched her with intent, wondering what she was really doing. Did she really care about him? Did she want him to live? Or did she just want her girls back? Jaime was unsure. She looked at him, studying him and seeing how bad he looked.

"Is this sentiment, Gwen?" Jaime enquired. "Is this you caring for me?"

"Do not flatter yourself," Gwen warned him and he chuckled, his head leaning back against the post behind him. "I...you...do you honestly think you'll make it past this night?"

"No," Jaime answered truthfully. "I am well aware how they want me dead. Perhaps death will be more welcoming than this pit."

"Don't be silly," Gwen urged him. "Death is never welcoming."

"I dare you to say that if you become injured beyond belief."

"Hopefully that day will never come," Gwen said and winced as she knocked her thigh against the metal and Jaime saw the motion.

"Your injury is more painful then you would have me believe," he told her and she shrugged at him.

"I can live," she simply said to him. "I need to go...Lady Stark might help...she might..."

"What?" Jaime asked as she continued to babble. "What do you think she will do? Do you think she will free me like you did? Do you think she will be as soft as you? She's turned into quite a wolf in her old age."

"She's hardly old," Gwen replied. "She's surely not that much older than you are. It's irrelevant...you know as well as I do that she will do anything to save her daughters..."

"Gwen."

Jaime looked behind Gwen's shoulder as the maid closed her eyes and tensed up before hobbling to turn around. Lady Stark stood there, her gaze on Gwen and her face emotionless.

"Lady Stark, your maid here was offering me her services for my last night amongst the living," Jaime said and Gwen's mouth fell open and she shook her head quickly.

"I wasn't," she quickly said to Catelyn and Lady Stark nodded.

"I know," she said. "You do not need to explain yourself, Gwen. Go and get some rest."

"You'll need it for later," Jaime taunted her and she turned her head to glare at him before Catelyn rested her hand onto her shoulder.

"Go," she urged her, knowing that time was not on her side.

Gwen limped away with the crutches, occasionally trying to put weight onto her leg and failing terribly. She sat in her tent as the red sky set and turned to darkness. She did nothing for a while, her thoughts turning onto what Lady Stark wanted from the Kingslayer.

It was only a matter of minutes before Lady Stark returned to her tent, her eyes frantically searching for the maid she found sat at her table. Catelyn looked at Gwen for a moment, their eyes meeting as understanding crossed Gwen's features and she stood up.

"You freed him?" she checked and Catelyn closed her eyes, inhaling sharply.

"I had to," she replied. "I need to bring my girls back to me. I need to save them."

"Where is he?"

"Brienne has him and is saddling a horse. She rides with him as soon as it has been done."

"I request to go with her," Gwen instantly said, needing to do this for Sansa and Arya. That was what she told herself anyway. "If he is going to find Lady Sansa and Lady Arya then I want to go and help. I have to go and help them."

"And when he returns to Kings Landing then what do you think will happen?" Lady Stark wondered from Gwen. "The Queen still wants you dead. If she sees you then do you think she will let you live because you brought her brother back to her?"

"I know not," Gwen responded. "I just know that I have to go."

"Why?" Catelyn wondered. "Do you do this for my girls or for him?"

"Your daughters," Gwen said without a moment of hesitance. She looked at Lady Stark and she knew that she would defy her if she did not let her go. She was not going to sit in a camp and do nothing. She refused firmly. "I am no use here."

"You will be no use with them," Catelyn said, her voice harsher than she had intended for it to be. "You are injured."

"I can manage, Lady Stark," Gwen promised her. "I have to go. What do you think will happen when Lord Robb finds out that you freed him?"

"Gwen," Catelyn warned her, sensing the girl was on the verge of anger as her tone suggested. "My son will keep me safe. He will keep you safe. He cares for you, Gwen. He cares for you more than the Kingslayer does."

"What?" Gwen snapped, confusion coursing through her. "I fail to care whether the Kingslayer cares for me or not...it does not matter to me...I told you this earlier..."

"And I do not know whether I believe you," Catelyn said. "You have spent too much time around him that I fear you care more than you think you do."

"No!" Gwen snapped back. "I care for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. That is why I want to go."

Catelyn watched Gwen, knowing that she could not stop the girl. She could if she wanted to but she knew there would be no point. Gwen was as stubborn as her mother was when it came to certain matters. There would be no point in denying her.

"The trip is dangerous, Gwen. Surely you know that?"

"I know," Gwen nodded. "Please, Lady Stark. Let me go and bring them home. Let me do this."

"I do not want to see you hurt, Gwen."

"And I do not want to be hurt," Gwen complained. "But I want to do this. It is my decision, Lady Stark. It was my decision to come to the camp and it is my decision to go with them."

Catelyn regarded her. Yes, she was a maid. She was a maid and she should obey Catelyn. But at the same time she was a grown woman. She was old enough to make her own decisions and Catelyn should not resent her for that. She should leave her be.

"Follow me," was all the Catelyn said to her and Gwen nodded, hobbling along on her crutches as Lady Stark led her to the outskirts of the camp. She saw Brienne there, flinging Jaime over a white horse. He was chained and his head was covered with black cloth, keeping him hidden from view.

"Gwen shall be coming with you," Catelyn told Brienne in a low voice.

"Will she?" Jaime was the one to answer. "Excellent. She knows how much I enjoy her company."

"Quiet, Kingslayer," Brienne hissed and looked at the girl who had been injured. "Is she up to the journey, my Lady?"

"I am fine," Gwen snapped back as Brienne looked at Catelyn and the elder woman nodded in agreement with what Gwen was saying.

"You cannot bring those. There is no room on the horse for such cumbersome things," Brienne motioned to her crutches and Gwen nodded in agreement. She stepped out from them, wincing as she stood on her own weight and Lady Stark took hold of the aids.

"Bring my girls back, Gwen," Catelyn said, her hand stroking the maid's cheek for a moment. "And bring yourself back."

"I will do my best," Gwen whispered to her and was shocked when she was pulled into an embrace. She did nothing when Brienne grabbed her roughly and pushed her to sit on top of the white horse. She sat side saddle at the front, holding onto the reins as Jaime sat behind her. Brienne took another horse which was already saddled and Gwen wondered why she had the company of Jaime.

"Be safe," Catelyn urged them and Brienne set off first. Gwen nodded at Lady Stark before allowing her horse to move.

As soon as it set off she felt Jaime move behind her, his hands holding onto her at the sudden movement.

"Do not tell me that you are sat side saddle," he urged her as she pulled the reins and allowed the horse to speed up after Brienne. "Do you remember what happened last time you sat side saddle? You fell and I had to look after you."

"Well, I won't have that issue this time."

"I hope not," Jaime grumbled, managing to move his chained hands so he could move one arm around her back and clamp his hand on her waist whilst his other hand sat on the top of her thigh. She looked at the contact and then back at his covered face before scowling.

"I can just imagine your pretty face flushing red now," he told her and she shook her head. "And now you just shook your head."

She looked back to him and he shrugged, sensing that she was staring at him.

"And now you're looking at me as if to say, 'Oh, Jaime, how well you know me'," he said and Gwen nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. "Anyway, I am amazed that you did get to come on this enthralling journey."

"I told Lady Stark that I was coming regardless of anything."

"How bold of you. I did hope that I would have your tender company. The wench seems to hate me from what I have seen."

"There aren't many people who don't hate you," Gwen reminded him.

"You pain me," Jaime muttered.

"Be quiet," Gwen replied. "Try and get some sleep or rest...anything to stop you from talking."

"I thought you enjoyed my smart tongue."

"I enjoy it as much as you enjoy my smart mouth."

"I love your smart mouth," Jaime replied to her. "You know that I cannot get enough of it."

"Just stop talking," Gwen urged him. "It's going to be a long night. I don't need you making it worse."

"As you wish, Gwen," Jaime obliged much to her surprise.

...

Gwen watched as Brienne roughly pushed Jaime from the horse the next day. He fell to the ground, wincing and moaning as he did so and Gwen stood there, short pants of breath coming from her mouth at the pain of standing on her leg. Brienne moved quickly and uncovered his face, seeing him wince in the daylight as he looked up to her, his eyes wide and his face shocked.

"You're much uglier in daylight," he informed her and she pursed her lips, grabbing onto him and hauling him to his feet. "What's your name?" he wondered from her. "I'm Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock and this here is Gwen...well...do you have a second name?"

"Not that I know of," Gwen informed him as she began to hobble alongside them.

"Well, then this is just Gwen. Maid of the Starks."

Brienne obviously wasn't going to say anything to him and so he continued speaking as Gwen stood to his side, walking with him through the trees and wincing in pain. Jaime allowed his gaze to settle on her for a few moments as he heard the flow of water.

"A captured knight has the right to know his captors identity."

"Brienne of Tarth," she finally snapped back and Jaime began to mutter to himself about Tarth.

"Dear Gods," Gwen snapped at Jaime and he looked at her for a moment. "Can you just shut up?"

"It's a long way to Kings Landing, Gwen," Jaime reminded her. "And if we go at this pace then it will take double the time."

"I cannot help it," Gwen moaned and Jaime rolled his eyes before he moved quickly. He moved his chained hands, one pushing against Gwen's back and the other one pushing underneath her legs as she toppled over.

"What are you doing, Kingslayer?" Brienne snapped, standing still for a moment on the top of the hill they had been walking down.

"I thought it was obvious," Jaime said, standing tall and holding Gwen against his chest as she rested her hands onto his shoulders. "Either you're very heavy or I have weakened terribly."

"Put me down," Gwen snapped at him quickly and he rolled his eyes, walking down the hill with Brienne following him.

"If the Lady wants to be put down then you shall put her down," Brienne snapped at him.

"Lady?" Jaime wondered, looking back at Brienne and then back to Gwen. "She thinks you're a Lady. She really doesn't know you, does she?"

"Put me down," Gwen demanded him. "I can walk on my own."

"And we have already established that you can't," Jaime told her. "Can you just not argue for once and sit still...unless you want me to drop you?"

"Kingslayer," Brienne warned him again.

"You know as well as I do that we have a lack of time to find Lady Stark's daughters." He replied to both of them and Gwen said nothing then as Jaime noted they had begun walking amongst the trees at the side of the river.

"Excellent," Jaime said when both women didn't respond to him. Gwen held onto Jaime as he remained silent, his taunts finishing for a couple of moments as they stopped before a boat. Brienne checked the coast was clear before Jaime spoke to her.

"Do you think that you can keep me for this entire journey?" he asked her as she pushed at the boat and Jaime pushed Gwen further into his arms, pressing her tightly against him. "I will escape somehow. I am a knight. I can manage it."

"No, you won't," Brienne snapped at him.

"Have you seen me fight?"

"No," Brienne replied.

"Then you don't know how good I truly am. There are only three men in the entire seven kingdoms who stand a chance at beating me and you are not one of them."

"I'd challenge that bet," Gwen said and Jaime looked down at her.

"Tell her to unlock these chains and we can see you lose that bet," Jaime replied and Brienne rolled her eyes.

"Do you take me for an idiot? Now get in the boat."

Jaime huffed and did as was asked, lowering Gwen into the boat first. He allowed her to sit on the middle seat before he took the one opposite her. He lounged back, the sun on his face warming his skin as Brienne took to the seat behind them and pushed the boat from the edge.

Gwen looked at Jaime's dirty face, his beard growing uncontrollably around his face along with his hair on top of his head.

"You don't need to ogle me," he warned her and she frowned at him, her brows arched and Jaime chuckled at seeing her. "I know I am not looking my best. You don't happen to have a cloth, do you?"

"Why?"

"So that I can wipe my face. Gods only know how filthy I look."

Gwen shook her head, reaching for the hem of her dress and ripping a shred of material from it. Jaime looked at her, shocked she would ruin her own clothing for his sake. But she preferred a peaceful life.

"Here," she said and handed it to him.

He said nothing as he took the cloth and dropped it into the water, pulling it back out and rinsing it as Gwen watched him set about allowing the cold water to move onto his skin.

"You missed a bit," she told him as he dropped the cloth into his lap. She pointed to her own face by her cheek for reference and Jaime had another go. She rolled her eyes as he missed the spot.

She leant forwards, falling from the seat onto her knees, not noting the pain in her wound. She took the cloth from him and ran it down the side of his face.

"You really have taken to caring for me," Jaime mused and Gwen said nothing as she knelt in between his legs. He moved forwards, his finger curling under her chin and drawing her gaze to his. He ignored the presence of Brienne, the wench saying nothing as she watched the sight in front of her.

"Did you want to go around with a speck of dirt on your face?"

"I've looked worse." He assured her. "I know I look worse than usual."

"Well...you looked silly and it would annoy me after a while," Gwen excused her sudden behaviour as Jaime smirked at her, his finger never leaving her chin. She knew she could snap away from him but she didn't. His touch was captivating and she didn't know why.

"Why did you come here, Gwen?" he whispered to her and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"You know why I came," she told him.

The pair of them looked at each other, wondering what was happening.

"I came for the girls." She spoke clearly. "I came for Lady Stark."

"If you say so, Gwen," Jaime mumbled and released her. She moved back to her own seat and looked onto the river, her gaze watching as the sun hit it and she wondered what he thought she had come for. Surely he didn't think it had been for him. Gwen looked back at him for a moment out of the corner of her eye as he too watched the changing landscape and she folded her arms on her lap.

She honestly wondered what ran though his head sometimes. Just like he wondered what ran through her head.

...

A/N: Holey moley! So many reviews for the previous chapter! I cannot thank you all enough, it was shocking to wake up this morning and see how many people had reviewed and everyone liked it! That's my main aim. So thank you to Zamya, BlondieGirl9892, Yakitori-Chan, MissCarolineForbes, trsutbroccoli23, KingofTruands, raiverchick, Pannonique, moonliht1ify, Jofrench22, and mythwriter for your kind reviews.

Thanks to anyone reading thus far and I do hope you will let me know what you think! Possible update later today and if not then tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

"Gwen," Jaime spoke her name as the boat finally hit the shore one more time. Jaime had been staring at Gwen for the past couple of moments as she looked at the water in the river. Gwen had been contemplating the trip to Kings Landing and wondering how tough it would be. She hadn't thought about it when she had agreed to go along. She wondered what would have happened if she had managed to keep Beren. Where would she be then? Would she still be in Winterfell instead of walking to Kings Landing?

Jaime rolled his eyes as he realised she was completely in her own world, ignoring everyone else. Her face was pale and her eyes wide as Jaime leant forwards, pressing his hand onto her knee and she instantly snapped her head up and looked at him.

"Hm?" Gwen wondered from him and he studied her for a moment. "What did you want?"

"We're moving again," Jaime told her and she looked to the sky which was covered in clouds. It was turning cold in the air and Gwen had begun to shiver. Jaime stood up as Brienne took hold of his chain and hauled him from the boat. He turned to look at her for a moment, glaring at her as Gwen tried to stand up.

"Could you wait for one moment, wench?" Jaime wondered from Brienne, his voice a hiss as he offered Gwen his hand. She looked at him with hesitance and Jaime made a tut noise.

"It is a hand, Gwen," Jaime told her. "I am not asking for your hand in marriage."

Gwen said nothing as she laced her fingers through his and the wind rustled through her cloak as Jaime placed his hands onto her waist, picking her up from the boat and placing her back on the ground.

"Are you safe to walk, my Lady?" Brienne checked with Gwen and she nodded, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears quickly and looking down at the leaves which rustled on the floor. Brienne dragged Jaime back to her as the Kingslayer removed his gaze from Gwen and she pushed him forwards.

"Walk," she demanded and Gwen limped behind them, trying not to fall over the pebbled land they had come to. She listened on as Jaime continued to taunt Brienne, asking her questions about personal matters and Gwen said nothing. She heard him as he told her that he was strong enough to pin her down and make love to her. Gwen snorted at hearing that, earning a glare from Jaime as he turned back to look at her.

She stumbled onto the path and looked around before her eyes settled on the sight hanging from the trees. She screamed once and Brienne and Jaime both rolled their eyes at her squeamishness.

"No doubt they served the lions before they died." Jaime declared as Gwen continued to look at them and managed to move slowly to stand by Jaime's side. "My father's men must have found them. Tavern girls no doubt."

"It's...Gods...it's disgusting," Gwen spoke, bowing her head and looking away from the sight of their limp bodies.

"What are you doing?" Jaime snapped as Brienne dragged him against a tree, pushing his body against it and securing him there. Gwen watched on as Jaime looked at Brienne with confusion.

"What are you doing?" he repeated once more.

"They deserve respect," Brienne said.

"We shouldn't stay here. We need to keep travelling. I am sure they would understand."

Brienne turned around and left Jaime tied to the tree before glancing at Gwen.

"Have a moment to rest, my Lady," she instructed Gwen as she looked back to the bodies and Gwen nodded once, moving to rest by Jaime's side, her back against the tree and taking away some of her weight.

"She has only walked from the boat," Jaime complained and he looked back to it as Gwen's gaze settled on him, her glare silencing him from saying anything further. He rolled his eyes quickly and mumbled under his breath, complaining about how they should keep moving.

"Untie me from the tree," he demanded Gwen and she shook her head.

"Not until Lady Brienne says I can," she said and Jaime glared at her.

"Since when did you follow her orders?"

"I don't," Gwen said. "I just know that she could kill me quite easily if I did anything wrong."

Gwen looked past Jaime's body and to the side as they heard mutters approaching them and Jaime instantly felt his spine stiffen as he looked back to Brienne who had her eyes set on the approaching men.

"Untie me," Jaime demanded her. But she did nothing. She took to stand in the middle of the road as the men finally came into view and Jaime grunted under his breath. Gwen watched as the men came to a standstill, their eyes narrowing and their faces scrunching up in confusion as they looked at Brienne.

"What's your business here?" they demanded.

"Travelling the prisoners," she declared and it took Gwen a moment to realise she had mentioned prisoners instead of prisoner. Jaime moved then, his hand slowly working its way out from the sleeve of the cloak he wore and grabbing onto Gwen's wrist. The men doubled over laughing whilst Gwen turned to look at Jaime, her blue gaze looking into his green one. His eyes told her to remain silent as he directed her hand to rest on his arm. Her fingers instantly wrapped around his cool skin as he hid the contact with his cloak, making it look as if they were chained together by one hand.

"You're a woman?" a man checked with Brienne before looking to Gwen. "No offence...but that is a woman..." he said and pointed at her as her fingers dug further into Jaime's skin and he watched Brienne intently, wondering what she was going to do to get them out of the mess they found themselves in.

Gwen's look was one of sympathy as Brienne's eyes found the ground and she could only imagine how she felt. She was openly being mocked and taunted for her appearance and Gwen wished nothing more than for Brienne to take it upon herself to silence the men.

"If you're quite finished..." she said quickly but they continued laughing. "Alright then, we'll be on our way."

Brienne moved back to Jaime, untying him from the chain as Gwen kept her hand hidden his arm, her body tight against his side as he squeezed his arm around her hand.

"Who do you fight for?" the men decided to ask as Brienne worked on the chains.

"The Starks," she declared.

"What did they do?" one of them asked and Jaime looked to Brienne, his face emotionless as he wondered what her next plan would be. She said nothing to them and Jaime took it upon himself to speak, turning his head to look at the men.

"Apparently eating is now a crime, who knew?" he declared, his voice gruffer and deeper than normal as he kept his head bowed to the floor.

"No," Brienne spoke, "stealing is a crime. And a maid stealing from the Tully's to keep you both alive, is a crime."

"So it's not a crime to starve? That's justice for you," Jaime grunted out.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Riverrun," she answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Why Riverrun?"

"You steal from the Tully's it is their dungeons you rot in," Brienne declared and finally loosened the chains, the force of it almost pushing Gwen from Jaime. She managed to hold onto him, doing her best to keep their entwined bodies hidden behind cloaks and from the men's eyes.

"Why not kill them?"

"Don't be silly," the other man answered. "Kill the man but why kill the girl? She could be enjoyed in ways I bet he never dreamed of enjoying her," he said and turned to look at Jaime and Gwen inwardly winced at the suggestion.

"I don't give the orders," Brienne said.

"And all we did was steal a pig," Jaime snapped back at them, shaking his head in disgust.

"They must be important to someone," Brienne declared.

"Sending him with you how important can he be?" they chuckled at her and their suspicions rose at the story. "Besides, why don't you leave the maid with us? I am sure we can take care of her for you...just like we did these beauties. What do you think to them?"

Jaime turned to look at the men, glaring at them as Gwen shuddered and looked up to the bodies hanging from the trees. Jaime knew Gwen wasn't cut out for this. These men would be no problem for him if he had his sword. And he was sure Brienne could take them on. His nerves were calm yet he knew the girl next to him was panicked. He could tell she was hyperventilating.

"I hope you gave them quick deaths," Brienne said, pushing the pair of them forwards.

"Two of them we did," the man smirked and Brienne looked at them in disgust, pushing Jaime and Gwen forwards and back to the river.

"Wait!"

They stopped walking and Jaime sighed, knowing that this could be it for escaping without a battle.

The man moved closer towards them and finally stopped as Jaime turned his head to the side.

"I do know you. That's Jaime Lannister," he said, pointing to the Kingslayer as the leaves rustled on the floor in the wind. Jaime shook his head, a cocky smirk on his face as he looked from side to side.

"I wish someone had told me," he declared. "We wouldn't have had to steal that pig."

"If this was the Kingslayer then I think I'd know about it," Brienne said.

"And how do you know what the Kingslayer looks like?" one man asked the other one who glared back at him.

"I was at Whispering Wood!" he exclaimed back. "I saw him. He was dragged out the woods and they threw him down before the King...and she...she was there...with Lady Stark! She's been looking after him all this time."

"He is not the Kingslayer and she is none of your concern," Brienne said. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Brienne pushed them forwards once more before the men moved quickly. The one who had accused them of being at the Stark camp stepped closer as he saw Gwen's grip fall from Jaime's arm and noted she wasn't tied to him. He grabbed onto her and she shrieked whilst Jaime watched as the man's hands wrapped themselves around Gwen's waist, drawing her tight against his chest as he placed a dagger to her throat.

"Let her go," Brienne demanded.

"There's a simple way to solve this," the one in charge told them. "You say his name on the count of three and we let you go...if not then she is the fourth one to the collection above us."

Gwen whimpered as he pressed the knife tighter against her throat and Jaime looked at Gwen before looking at Brienne, knowing held on his face as Brienne drew her sword. The man holding Gwen panicked, pushing her from his hold as he drew his own sword and Gwen fell to the ground. She moved to the side quickly, crawling on her hands and knees.

Jaime also moved from the scene as Brienne pushed him away and he saw Gwen being tossed to one side. He moved over to her, his hand on her back as she fell onto her bottom and Jaime looked at her as the final man fell to the floor.

"Are you safe?" he checked and Gwen nodded at him, her breathing deep and her cheeks flushed red. Her eyes were filled with moisture as Jaime nodded at her and then turned to look at the sight which Brienne had caused.

Her sword was still stuck in one of the man's midriff and Gwen felt her throat clench at the repulsive sight. She did nothing for a moment as Jaime remained sat next to her, his hand resting on her back and his thumb moving in circles against her blue gown.

"They were Stark's men," Jaime informed her.

"I don't serve the Starks." Brienne snapped back and cut the women down as Jaime took to his feet once more. Gwen also hauled herself to her feet and rested against the tree as Brienne tidied the bodies away.

"Well...that was close..." Jaime commented and took a deep breath. He smirked lightly at Gwen who was leant against the tree with closed eyes. He watched her and shook his head, knowing full well that she should not be with them.

...

"Make sure he doesn't escape," Brienne snapped at Gwen later on in the evening as she tied Jaime to a tree. "I'm going to find some wood for a fire."

"Where am I going to go?" Jaime snapped. "I'm tied to a tree."

"I'll make sure," Gwen promised her and sank to the ground after a full day of travelling. She sat across from Jaime as Brienne strode away from them and headed deeper into the woods. They had moved from the main road after Brienne had stated that they would need to spend the night resting. Gwen admitted that she had been thankful for the decision. Her leg was hurting her and in the end she didn't even protest when Jaime had insisted on carrying her for the journey.

"I take it you have never had a dagger pressed to your throat," Jaime declared and Gwen looked at him, her hands instantly pulling her skirt out around her body as she hugged herself tightly to her cloak. She stared at him and he continued to speak, one of his legs bent with his arms dangling over the kneecap.

"No, of course you haven't," Jaime spoke. "You're a sheltered maid. You've never been in danger. It does make me wonder why you came. You should have known that the journey would not be an easy one. Maybe you should turn around and go back."

"I can't," Gwen said quickly. "I cannot go back."

"Yes you can," Jaime said. "You stand up and turn around. You go back to Lord Robb's camp and plead for him to spare you from punishment for helping me escape."

"And leave Lady Sansa and Lady Arya?" Gwen checked. "There is no honour in running back."

"There is no honour in dying either."

"I won't die."

"You came close today," Jaime reminded her and she played with a crease in her skirt with her fingers.

"It won't happen again," she said confidently and Jaime shook his head whilst she looked back across to him in the darkness. "I didn't...I didn't know how hard it would be," she admitted to him. "I didn't think and I know that I am not cut out for this..."

"You're not," Jaime agreed with her harshly. "You'll find no pity from me, Gwen. You'll find no pity from anyone. This is a time of war and pity is not something which anyone holds."

Her watering eyes found his harsh green ones and she knew he was right. She couldn't act like this.

"If you are to keep coming with us then you cannot swoon every time there is a threat. You cannot cry about everything. Bad things happen and they may happen to you," Jaime reminded her. "And if you cannot handle that then you should leave. You should leave now and go back to the camp and back to Lady Stark."

Gwen said nothing as she rested some of her weight on her palm which rested on the dried mud on the ground. She looked to the floor and nodded once at Jaime's words.

"You're right."

"I normally am."

"I have been sheltered." She agreed. "I've never truly known pain and the only time I felt it was when...well...Beren..." she trailed off and Jaime had to think who Beren was. He deduced it would be the man who had almost raped her.

"A man does not deserve to have the power to make a woman feel pain in such a way," Jaime declared. "He should never take her against her will. You should forget about him and wipe him from your mind."

Gwen chuckled at hearing that, her free hand pushing through her curls as Jaime gulped once, his throat dry.

"You cannot help who you fall for," she told him.

"No...you cannot..." he reluctantly agreed. "Do you have any water?"

Gwen nodded and moved to grab the water which Brienne had left her. She had brought her own leather drinks pouch and filled it in the river. Gwen took it over to Jaime and handed it to him. He took it from her as she knelt by his side, waiting for a quick drink when he'd had his fill.

"So if you cannot choose you fall for," Jaime said after a moment of contemplation. He held the water over his knee as he turned his head against the tree to look at Gwen. "Then I cannot help that I fell for Cersei."

Gwen shrugged, not too sure if that rule applied to him. It was made worse because she was his sister. She was his sister who he had fallen for. Gwen was unsure what to think about that.

"Do you truly love her?" Gwen wondered from him and he looked into her gaze for a moment, her eyes cast down to look at her lap. "I mean...is it that love where you would do anything for her? You miss her every second you're parted?"

"Does that love exist?" Jaime asked. "I thought it was only meant for stories told to children before they realise they have to marry for politics or money."

"I think it exists."

"Then you are a foolish romantic," Jaime told her and he shook his head. "I love Cersei. She and I are...we both understand each other in ways that no one else can...we were destined to be together."

"Even though she is your sister?" Gwen whispered to him and he shrugged.

"It means nothing," he said. "I consider it irrelevant. If you love someone then you love someone. You cannot help that and you know that as well as I do."

Gwen said nothing as he passed her the water and she drank it quickly, allowing it to slide down her throat and provide her mouth with moisture once more.

"And does she love you?" Gwen wondered from Jaime. "I thought that Beren loved me...he said that he did..."

"Are you implying my sister whores around with other men?"

"I am not implying anything," Gwen snapped back at Jaime. "I am just wondering how you know if someone loves you. How do you truly know? Is it possible to know?"

"It is possible," Jaime nodded at her. "I am sure Cersei loves me. Anyway...why are we talking about this? It is hardly a fascinating topic."

"I disagree."

"You always do," Jaime muttered and looked around the trees, wanting to do nothing more than move on from the topic of love. He didn't consider it appropriate when they were in the middle of a war. "Where is that wench, anyway? I'm freezing my-"

"-Don't finish that sentence," Gwen urged him and he smirked at her prudish behaviour. She was smirking back at him, a small moment of calm between the pair of them. "Lady Brienne will be back soon. You're not the only one freezing."

"We could share body heat?" he suggested ludicrously and Gwen arched a brow at him, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Considering you are so love with your sister I am shocked you would even suggest something."

"I did not mean to remove clothing, Gwen," Jaime responded, the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course not," Gwen whispered, unable to believe anything which he said. But she did move. She slowly leant her back against the tree trunk, her arm brushing against his as she placed her hands into her lap and he watched her.

"When did you meet Beren?" he wondered and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to talk about it," she replied.

"You were the one to bring him up," Jaime reminded her. "So, when did you meet him?"

She took a deep breath, entwining her fingers together and then flexing them, too intrigued in doing that to look at Jaime.

"It was after my seventeenth name day," she spoke. "He worked in the village...he was a farm boy."

"And how old was he?"

"He was twenty," Gwen replied. "He said that he'd seen me occasionally. I used to go to into the village and buy threads to help fix up Lady Sansa's dresses. We spent time together whenever we could. His father would often be out...he liked to drink...and so I stayed in his home until the next morning. He'd walk me back to the castle and then go find his father in an alley or stables."

Jaime saw how a small smile found its way onto her face and he allowed both of his legs to rest in front of him, discomfort of constantly being bound finding its way to him.

"And then you found him in a brothel," Jaime concluded and she shrugged.

"After a year," she whispered. "I didn't think he was like that. I never thought he could...I thought that if you loved someone then that was it...I thought it was the honourable thing to do."

"No one is honourable anymore," Jaime reminded her.

"You said that you've only been with your sister."

"I also pushed a boy from a window," Jaime reminded her. "One honourable thing does not make up for a dishonourable act. No one is as perfect as they seem."

"I suppose so," Gwen whispered and her eyes looked to the canopies of the trees and Jaime followed her gaze, searching the green leaves himself after a couple of moments.

"There was one time," Jaime spoke after clearing his throat, "whilst I was in the Kingsguard with the Mad King...it was then when I realised how truly vicious men could be."

"What happened?" Gwen whispered.

"I stood guard outside of Queen Rhaella's bedchamber...we were to look after her and protect her. We stood there, me and Jon Darry, I believe. The night was long and dull until Aerys showed himself. He came walking in, pushing past us without a moment's thought. We did nothing. We stood and listened intently. It took all of twenty seconds before we heard the first scream."

Gwen said nothing as she watched Jaime stare into the moonlight, his pale face illuminating further and she unknowingly moved her body closer to his, her arm now resting against his.

"The King hurt her in ways I had never known possible as a young man. He laughed as she screamed. He raped her repeatedly. All the while we stood there and listened...eventually I knew that I couldn't stand it anymore. I had never been raised in a way that it was right to treat women in such a manner. I thought of Cersei...the thought of anyone doing that to her...it made me...well...let's just say it didn't bode well with me," Jaime trailed off. "I tried to persuade Darry to come in with me and protect the Queen. He would not let me do it. We stood there until the early hours listening to the Queen's cries."

Jaime turned to look at Gwen, seeing how she had turned mute, words escaping her from the story he had spoken.

"The next day she came out and she acted as if nothing had happened. Not once did she acknowledge the fact that her husband had ravished her in the most brutal manner known to man." Jaime whispered and Gwen's dry lips parted as she finally whispered to Jaime.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because things happen, Gwen. Bad things happen and I do not doubt that you will see such things. I saw you today as the wench killed that man. You need to be strong. You need to cope like the Queen did."

"I am no Queen," Gwen whispered, her blood turning cold.

"No, you are not," Jaime assured her. "You are a young woman who has never seen any horrors. But you will do. This is war time and you must be strong, Gwen. I am warning you...there is only one way for you to be strong and you have to disassociate yourself from it by going away inside."

"How?" Gwen replied. "How can you be so...so...unattached?"

"It is something I have learnt from a young age, Gwen," Jaime whispered. "It is something which has kept me sane when other men have gone crazy."

Jaime looked at her, his head turning and meeting her stare. She was mere inches away from him and he knew he had scared her for the evening. Even the retelling of the tale made Jaime nervous. It was one night he truly wanted to forget about. Shaking his head he moved his chained hands and allowed one of them to pick up Gwen's hand and hold it tightly.

She looked down at it, wondering what he was doing. Truth be known, Jaime didn't completely understand why he had completed the sudden action. Why was he showing sympathy towards the girl? Why was he acting so kindly?

He didn't know. All he knew was that her touch had managed to bring him slight comfort in the days during his capture. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the tree and taking a deep breath.

"Get some sleep," he urged her. "It will be morning before that wench comes back with any firewood."

Gwen looked at him and sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the tree, sleeping coming quicker to her than she had initially thought. Jaime simply remained awake, his eyes shut until he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked down onto the nestled golden curls there as he dropped his hand from hers and rested it back on his lap. He took a deep breath and waited for the wench to return, deciding to leave Gwen where she was.

...

A/N: So, two chapters in one day! I hope the updates aren't coming too quickly! Thank you to Zamya and Miss. Lori. MacManus for reviewing today already! Do let me know what you all think!


	19. Chapter 19

"What have you-"

"-Keep your voice down," Jaime snapped back before Brienne could say anything more to him. She looked on as the Kingslayer glared at her and then moved his gaze back down to Gwen who was nestled at his side. Brienne arched a brow as Jaime closed his eyes, shifting his body against the tree as he did so.

"What have you done to her?" Brienne hissed and dropped the wood on the ground. Jaime's eyes widened and frown lines appeared on his forehead.

"I've done nothing to her," Jaime replied. "She fell asleep waiting for you to come back with the wood."

"I don't know how can she stand being so close to you," Brienne muttered and Jaime said nothing as Gwen moved in her sleep and he looked back at her as her head moved closer against his chest, her blonde curls tickling against his neck.

"You can wake her up," Brienne told him. "I'm back and can start a fire."

"She'll wake up if she wants to," Jaime muttered, trying to allow sleep to find him. Brienne said nothing further, looking at the pair of them and shaking her head. She abandoned the idea of starting a fire and simply made do with lying on the ground, resting her body for the night.

...

Jaime was shocked when he opened his eyes and the sun greeted him. He hadn't expected to have been so relaxed that his body would be able to slip into sleep. He sat up, noting the warmth that had been against him had been removed. He said nothing and just looked around.

"Get up."

Jaime winced as he felt Brienne's hand on his elbow, hauling him to his feet without a moment to allow him to gather his bearings. Jaime looked at her, a smug smirk on his face as he did so.

"Good Morning is a much nicer greeting in the morning in comparison to what you offered," Jaime informed Brienne and she shook her head, pushing him forwards and keeping him on the chain he had tied around his waist. "Where is our doting maid?"

"She is checking her wound," Brienne said and Jaime said nothing more when he saw Gwen moved back to them, limping on her legs and Brienne ground her teeth together. She knew that bringing the girl would cause more of a hindrance than a help and she had been right. She didn't voice her opinion, choosing to keep it to herself.

"Ah, here she is," Jaime smiled widely as Gwen looked up from the ground and met his stare. "I was just asking Brienne about you."

"How considerate of you to do so," Gwen replied and Jaime looked at her for a brief moment as she turned on her heel and began to walk alongside them. He watched as she limped by his side and Brienne kept her distance behind them.

"I like to think I'm a considerate person," Jaime said back to her and Gwen snorted at his jovial tone as Brienne rolled her eyes. She pushed Jaime through a bush and out into an open field whilst Gwen followed them at her own leisurely pace.

"Do you know how long it will take us to get to Kings Landing walking through fields and forests?"

"Yes," Brienne hissed back and Jaime sighed.

"How shall we pass the time?" he wondered aloud. "I already know all about Gwen's past life."

"Do you?" Brienne wondered, keeping her thoughts to herself. She didn't know whether the maid was on this journey for the Stark girls or for him. She had seen the way she acted around the Kingslayer. Even after all he had done she treated him with respect and looked after him. Brienne couldn't understand it.

"Yes," Jaime said as Gwen almost tripped over her own skirts. Jaime chuckled and she hit him around the arm quickly, giving him a warning glare which silenced him from saying anymore about her. "How did you come into Lady Stark's service, wench?"

"It's not your concern, Kingslayer," Brienne said as they moved back into another forest, walking amongst the trees and Jaime saw Gwen almost trip again. He knew her leg was giving her more pain than she cared to let on. She wasn't as brave as she liked to think she was.

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name and she looked to him, a small tear in her eye as her leg ached and pain shot through the rest of her body. He looked at her with an understanding glance and she instantly had her hands on his shoulders as he picked her up once more.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"A Lannister always repays his debts," he reminded her. "You looked after me so I will look after you."

Gwen said nothing then, smiling softly at him as he tossed his head back to look at Brienne, going back to his line of questioning as the blonde knight looked at the sight before her. She didn't know how she could trust Gwen when she showed so much kindness towards the Kingslayer.

"So, how did you come into her service?" Jaime asked her again. "It had to be recently."

"Why?" Brienne wondered.

"Because I was in Winterfell and you weren't with her there. Gwen was...she managed to capture my attention by injuring herself in my presence but I never noticed your dour head smacking into the archways."

"Enough," Brienne snapped before Gwen had the chance to snap at Jaime for his rudeness. He juggled her in his arms for a moment before looking to the cloud covered sky.

"Were you pledged to Stannis?" Jaime asked her.

"Gods no," she spat back in digust.

"Ah, Renly." Jaime said with a grin. "Renly? Really? The only thing he was fit to rule over was a twelve course meal."

"Shut your mouth," Brienne replied and Gwen turned to look at the female knight and she noted something in her gaze. It was the same look which Gwen had seen before. Mainly on her own face and on any maid's face when she thought she was in love. Jaime continued his taunts before Gwen heard him ask her if she liked him.

"Jaime," Gwen hissed, turning his gaze back to her and he looked at her with wonder. Had she just called him by his first name? Had she dropped the title? No one called him that apart from his sister. He looked at her and she shook her head. "Leave her alone."

"I'm just shocked," Jaime spoke. "Did she not know that Renly preferred curly haired little girls like Loras Tyrell?"

"Stop it," Gwen warned him as he turned back to look at Brienne for a moment, her face stern and she wondered why the maid had decided to stick up for her considering she seemed so cosy with the Kingslayer. Jaime kept his mouth closed then as Gwen searched his gaze. "You said it yourself. You cannot help who you fall in love with."

He gulped at hearing that. Their previous conversation rang back into his ears and he moved his gaze away from Gwen as Brienne suddenly stopped, looking to the hill above them where a man walked alongside his horse. Gwen watched as he stopped and looked to the three of them and she could only imagine what a sight he had stumbled across.

"Where you heading then?" he wondered as Brienne stood in front of Jaime and Gwen, covering the chains which bound the Kingslayer.

"South," Jaime called back. "You?"

"Riverrun," the man answered back. "Staying off the Kingsroad are you? They get you no matter where you go."

"Well," Jaime spoke back. "I don't think my wife and I are in any danger of being caught."

Gwen felt shock come over her features as Jaime pressed his lips against her forehead, softly kissing her for a brief moment as the man chuckled in understanding. He nodded and continued walking slowly once more, his gaze still fixed on Brienne.

"No, I don't think you are with a woman like that guarding you," he assured Jaime. "I don't think anyone would spar with her. Seven Blessings to you all!"

"And you," Brienne said back to him.

He continued moving forwards then and Jaime watched him, his gaze intent.

"He knows who I am."

"How?" Gwen wondered from him. "He could barely see your face."

"What if you're wrong?" Jaime asked her. "What if he tells someone?"

"He won't," Brienne responded. "He's an innocent man. I won't kill him."

" Even more innocent than Lady Stark's daughters?" Jaime wondered and Gwen gulped at hearing that. She said nothing as Gwen pushed Jaime forwards once more, forcing him to walk and giving up on the conversation.

Gwen watched as the man disappeared from sight and Jaime looked down at her.

"You know that I am right," he responded to her. "He could easily go and tell someone about me."

"He didn't see your face," Gwen said back to him.

"How do you know for certain? I saw the way he looked at me and he definitely knows who I am. What would Lady Stark say if she knew that one man risked this journey? Do you think she would be forgiving?"

Gwen kept silent, her lips pushed tightly together as they moved on for the remainder of the day. She had her head bowed as her arms moved to wrap around Jaime's neck and he took a deep breath, the weight of carrying her finally effecting him. She watched the landscape change before she heard the running of water once more enter her ears.

Brienne moved them towards a bridge after deciding that it would be the safest way to get across the river.

"I need a rest," Jaime complained as he walked along the bridge. He finally came to a halt and dropped Gwen down onto the ledge of the wall on the bridge. His eyes met hers before he turned around and sat down on the dirt covered floor, resting his back against the stone and moss.

"She isn't as light as you think she is," Jaime said, pointing over his shoulder to Gwen who huffed loudly in disgust, nudging him with her knee.

"Get up," Brienne snapped at Jaime, tiring of his ignorant manner.

"I've been walking for miles in the same boots for too long. This heel is ruined...you would never believe it...and now I have Gwen to carry around and my feet ache more than they ever have done. If we had a horse then we could avoid this problem. We could stop walking and being in pain...unless Gwen sits side saddle...we both know what happens when you sit side saddle," he added on, turning his head to look up to her and she rolled her eyes, her hands resting beside her and holding the ledge.

Jaime heard Brienne move closer to him and he acted as fast as he could. He lunged quickly, drawing a sword from its sheath and holding it in his hands as he turned around and sliced the chain which kept him connected to her. Gwen shrieked in shock whilst Brienne drew her own sword.

"Jaime!" Gwen snapped at him. "What are you doing?"

"I never understood the need for some knights to carry two swords," he informed Brienne and ignored Gwen as she yelled at him. "I suppose it is lucky for me now."

"Stop it!" Gwen snapped at him, standing up and looking at Jaime as he tossed the sword between his hands, completely at ease with the weapon he clung onto. He threw his cloak onto the floor, winking at Gwen as he walked past Brienne. He took hold of the young maid and forced her to sit back down on the wall, needing for her to stay out of the way.

Brienne turned and watched Jaime, her sword in the air and ready to strike.

"Can you both stop this?" Gwen snapped at them. "Drop the swords and stop it. We have to get off this bridge!"

They both ignored her before Jaime swung his sword in the air towards Brienne, the cocky smirk still on his face. Gwen stood up then, knowing that neither one of them would kill her if she got in the way. Before she could step between them Jaime had clashed his sword against Brienne's blade, the noise causing Gwen's blood to run cold as she saw them move down the bridge, both of them never giving up.

"Jaime!" Gwen roared at him. But he was too intent on the battle to listen to her as she watched on, completely mesmerised. "Jaime! Just stop it!"

She watched as Brienne knocked him to the side, moving her hand up and hitting him across the jaw. His grunts were heard loudly then as Brienne roared out loud with every hit which she made.

"Dear Gods..." Gwen complained. "You two need to pack it in! You're going to injure each other."

"That's the plan," Jaime responded and Gwen shook her head, knowing full well that it was a stupid plan.

"I am sure the war has produced enough deaths without adding you two to it," Gwen assured them as she stepped closer once more and Jaime regained his balance, his gaze never leaving Brienne's sword as he wondered what move she would produce next. He said nothing for a few moments, his grunts the only noise coming from him before Brienne pushed him to the floor with ease.

Gwen took a moment to sigh with relief before she looked up and to the sight of half a dozen horses moving closer to them. Jaime stood up, his mouth hanging open as his breath came out in short pants. He noted the banner immediately and turned to look at Gwen who stood further down the bridge.

He looked back and grabbed onto the sword he had dropped whilst Brienne remained behind him.

"Looks like your woman's getting the better of you," the man on the white horse spoke. "If you can call that a woman."

"Everyone enjoys a good fight," Jaime said back to him. "It gets the juices running."

Gwen wondered how he managed to stay so calm and collected in the face of danger.

"Flayed man of House Bolton," Jaime declared, finally recognising the banner. "A bit gruesome for my tastes."

"Are you sure he's the one?" the man on top of the horse asked and Gwen felt her heart sink as the man they had encountered earlier was pushed forwards. His eyes fixed on Jaime who turned around to give Gwen and Brienne a knowing look.

"That's him alright. I saw him fight at the tourney for the Frey's wedding," he declared and Jaime sighed. "He says he was on the way to Kings Landing with his wife over there."

Gwen looked up after hearing the lie and Jaime sighed heavily.

"I didn't know you were married, Kingslayer," the man spoke down to Jaime once more and he shrugged nonchalantly. He clearly knew it was all a lie. "Give the man his silver."

"Let us go," Jaime spoke, his voice level and commanding. "My father will give you whatever you want."

"Enough to buy me a new head? If the King of the North heard I had the Kingslayer and let him go he'd be taking it right off. I'd rather he takes yours."

Gwen gulped as the horses began to move upon them and Brienne and Jaime turned back around, walking towards her as she stood still on the spot. Brienne looked straight past her, anger coursing through her veins at the fact that they had managed to get themselves caught. Gwen gulped as Jaime came closer to her, moving his chained hands out to her and wrapping one around her arm.

"Remember what I told you," he hissed at her, his mouth close to her ear as he spoke quietly and quickly and she gulped loudly, unable to remember entirely what he had said to her.

"Go away inside," he whispered to her and she looked at him, her eyes full of fear and worry about what would happen. Jaime had a good idea but he said nothing to her as they moved off from the bridge and she moved her hand down to his wrist, gripping tightly to it as her eyes looked ahead.

Jaime closed his eyes for a moment, bowing his head as he went against his better judgement and moved her hand from his wrist. She felt instant rejection for some unknown reason but Jaime knew that he could not offer her comfort. Comfort would make her weak and she had to be the opposite of that. She had to be strong.

...

Gwen looked past the shoulders of the men who were binding her wrists together, whispering things into her ear of how they could not wait until the night fell upon them. Gwen felt herself sicken at their words but refused to look into their eyes, knowing that if she did so then she would break. She would break and she didn't want to show any sign of weakness even thought she knew it was there.

She allowed them to place her on the horse which Jaime rode on and she looked around for Brienne who had her own horse. Jaime looked across to Brienne who had been taunting him of how she would have won their battle if she had been given more time. Jaime responded by telling her of how she would never have won if he was up to his usual standard.

Gwen sat against Jaime's back, feeling the bones pocking out from beneath his cloak. She knew that he was underfed and malnourished.

"Gwen," Jaime whispered to her as Brienne's horse moved further away from them and she turned her head to look to the side of his, both of their cheeks inches apart from each other.

"What?"

"I heard what they were saying to you," Jaime repeated to her and she inhaled sharply at the words which rang around in her ears. "You cannot fight them, Gwen," Jaime warned her and her eyes widened and she nudged his back with her elbow in annoyance with what he had just said.

"How dare you," she hissed out to him, anger flushing through her blood and filling with her hatred for the man she was tied to. "Would you let them do that to you? Would you willingly let them have their way?"

"If I was woman then I would have been killed by now," Jaime informed her and she shook her head, disbelief coming into her motion. "You need to remember what I told you. You have to disassociate yourself from it. You cannot fight them or they will kill you."

"I cannot lie there...and let them..." she trailed off, her stomach churning and bile rising in her throat at what Jaime had just asked her to do. She felt herself become light headed as the mere thought of being harmed in such a manner.

"If you fight them then they will kill you. You're of no use to them, Gwen. You know that and so do I. You will do well to remember it."

"How can you ask me not to fight?" Gwen whispered and Jaime closed his eyes, his mind whirling with answers to tell her.

"Because I do not want to see you hurt," he informed her. She remained silent at the piece of information and Jaime continued to whisper to her so that no one else could hear. "I know it is going to hurt you. I know that it pains a woman but I do not want you to suffer anymore. If you die then...well...Gods I'd be stuck with the wench and if I have to be honest I prefer your company much more than hers."

Gwen kept quiet then as Jaime leant his head back against her curls, trying to urge her to say something to him. She gulped loudly before muttering back to him.

"I'm scared," she admitted and Jaime winced at hearing her say those words. He nodded.

"I know you are." Was all that he offered her.

Gwen said nothing after that and neither did Jaime; both of them knew that when the night came then that was when the real pain began.

...

Gwen never thought that she would see Brienne look so petrified. Her blonde hair was a mess on top of her head and her eyes were looking into the roar of the fire, her mind occupied and somewhere else as she tried not to think about what would happen to her once the men had their way with her. Gwen watched her for a few moments before turning to look at Jaime, finding his gaze settled on her.

There was a glint in his eye that she had never recognised before and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to know. Time seemed to pass by slowly, cheers erupted from the main part of the camp where the men ate and drank, and ignoring the three prisoners they had managed to take.

"Here we go, boys," the leader spoke. Gwen had come to learn his name was Vargo Hoat, one of Lord Bolton's chief men. "You can start with the big one...save the best till last."

Gwen gulped as they began to untie Brienne and the knight instantly began her pleas.

"My Lord," Brienne spoke, "I am Brienne of Tarth. Lady Catelyn Stark sent me with Ser Jaime to go to Kings Landing."

"Lady Catelyn is a traitorous bitch," Hoat snapped back at Brienne which instantly shut her up. "The Kingslayer is wanted alive but no one said anything about you being intact."

Gwen watched on as Brienne fought against the men, giving as good as she could manage and worming about in their old as Hoat ordered them to take her away. Her cries could be heard through the forest and Gwen wormed around against the rope which tied her body to the tree.

"Jaime," she hissed at him, drawing his gaze back to her. His eyes had been closed, his mouth parted and a conflicted expression gracing his obscured features. "We have to help her...they can't..."

"Do you know who she is?" Jaime called out loudly, drawing Hoat's attention back to him.

"Some big, dumb bitch?" Hoat guessed and Jaime shook his head.

"She is Brienne of Tarth. Her father is the Lord of Tarth. Do you know that Tarth is known as the Sapphire Isle?"

Hoat remained quiet, Jaime seeming to have piqued his interest. The Kingslayer kept on talking, his voice low and controlled as Brienne continued to cry loudly.

"Every sapphire in Westeros came from Tarth. Every special blue gem...all of it came from Tarth," Jaime said. He knew men liked jewels. Men liked power and power came in the form of riches. If living amongst the court had taught him one thing it was that the more money you had then the more you were respected. "Her father would give her weight in sapphires to have her back...alive...and safe...and...well...pure..." Jaime finished and watched as Hoat seemed to consider his words.

"Bring her back!" he called into the darkness and Jaime nodded once, a smirk on his face as he realised he had saved the wench. He watched as Hoat made his way closer to Gwen and the smirk slowly fell from his face and he wondered what he was doing.

"And what about this one?" he asked as Brienne snapped at the men who tied her back against the tree, still too in shock at what had happened to consider anything else going on around her. Jaime felt his blood turn cold as Hoat grabbed onto Gwen's chin, squeezing it tightly as he forced her to turn to look at Jaime.

"Do you have a smart story to get this one out of trouble?" he asked and Jaime racked his brain.

"I assume you have heard of the Stark's maid?" he checked and Hoat shook his head. "My sister wants her for treason. She would be willing to pay you a handsome sum for her safe return."

"Would she?" Hoat asked and untied Gwen from the tree. The maid instantly moved, falling onto her hands and knees and crawling away, scurrying on the dirty floor as Hoat watched her for a moment. He walked forwards, grabbing onto her hair and hauling her to her knees. Gwen screamed loudly in pain as he watched Jaime, wondering what was going on in the Kingslayer's mind.

"And you would know what the Queen wants, wouldn't you?" Hoat checked. "We all know the rumours of you and her. Apparently she wants you back. Can't think why."

"I can assure you that if you leave Gwen untarnished than my sister will pay handsomely."

"I don't think your sister cares," Hoat spoke and dragged Gwen to her feet. The maid fought against him, her actions too weak for the man holding her. Jaime watched as Gwen began to cry, her cheeks turning red as anger ran through her body. He noted Hoat pull out a dagger from his pocket, moving it slowly to Gwen's back.

"But you on the other hand," Hoat drawled as he pulled Gwen's dress from her back, his knife slowly tearing down the middle of it as she shrieked loudly. "I think you care what happens to her. Have you been fucking her for yourself, is that it?"

"I assure you-"

"-I do not need your assurances," Hoat snapped back as Gwen's dress threatened to drop to her waist, the only thing keeping it up were her hands against her chest. "She's not worth anything. I am sure the Queen won't care."

"No!" Jaime snapped as he pushed Gwen forwards to the men that loitered by Brienne's tree. Jaime looked away as she fell to her knees before them and he knew that he was unable to handle anything further.

"Do not hurt her!" Brienne snapped and Hoat slapped her around the face, silencing her from saying anything.

Jaime listened as her screams echoed through the forest and he winced, his chin jutting out and his jaw clenched. Hoat looked at the Kingslayer and smirked. So there was a way to stop his cocky remarks. Hoat moved closer to Jaime then, bending down at the waist to whisper to him.

"Don't worry," he assured him as Gwen screamed loudly once more. "When they're done with her then I'll let you be the one to clean her up."

Jaime pulled at the chains which bound him to the tree as Hoat loosened them slightly, giving Jaime room to move against them. He stepped back and left the two prisoners where they were, the only thing they could listen to was the screams of the maid.

Brienne wondered how long had passed before Gwen was dragged back into the camp by Hoat. Her dress had been ripped from its sleeves, pooling at her waist and leaving her upper half bare. He dragged her by the hair once more, almost ripping her curls from her head before he pushed her to kneel down in front of the Kingslayer.

"Here," he spoke. "I told you that you could look after her."

Jaime ground his teeth together and said nothing, simply watching as Hoat moved away from him. He moved his body, kneeling before Gwen as she continued to sob, the sound hollow and painful.

"Gwen," he spoke her name and grabbed onto the dress which bunched at her waist. He pulled it up along her bare sides until he covered her breasts and she moved her own hands, holding onto the material and tucking it under her arms so that it could stay there.

"I tried to do as you said," Gwen whispered to him and Jaime fiddled with the clasp to his cloak, trying to get it off from his shoulders. "I couldn't...they..."

"Sh," Jaime urged her soothingly.

He had never had to look after Cersei before. Not once had she shown pain in front of him. Worry and concern, yes. But she had never openly cried and he had never had to comfort her. He didn't truly know how to comfort anyone.

He could have sat there and told her that she should have been braver and stronger. He could have told her that she should have followed his advice. He could tell her to wipe her own tears and clean herself up so that she didn't appear weak. These were all of the things that he could have done but he chose not to. He chose to remain silent as he grabbed his cloak and managed to wrap it around her shoulders awkwardly.

"I can't...it hurts...it hurts so much..." Gwen incoherently cried until her tears fell silently and her body simply shook on the ground before Jaime.

"Gwen," he spoke her name softly once more and ran his finger over her split lip. He proceeded to wipe the dirt from her face as she held tightly onto the lapels of his cloak, her knuckles turning white as she did so. "Sh...you are safe now..."

"No," she shook her head, fear building in her eyes once more as her orbs found Jaime's. "No...they'll...it will happen again...and I can't...I can't handle it...I don't..."

"Come now," Jaime spoke, his voice slightly sterner than before as his hands cradled her dirty face softly. He moved his forehead to rest against hers, watching as she closed her eyes and her lips parted, her warm breath hitting his face.

"You once told me that death is never welcoming," Jaime reminded her and her eyes opened to meet his once more. "You have...you can't let them win, Gwen. You can't let them beat you. You have something to hold on for. The Stark girls need you. They need you to take them back to Winterfell and you need them. You need to keep going. You have to do this, Gwen."

"How?" she whispered to him. He looked at her then, studying her intently and he realised that she had lost any small amount of fight which she had in her. He shrugged, his thumb moving in circles over her pale skin.

"Only you know what is worth continuing on for," he informed her, his voice nothing but a mutter. "I can...I can only imagine what just happened...and even then I don't want to imagine...Gwen...but it is done...you are safe now..."

"Until the next time," she whispered and Jaime shook his head.

"I...cannot promise you it will not happen again," Jaime told her and she sobbed once more as her eyes closed and he stroked her blonde hair behind her ears. "But you need to think of Arya and Sansa...you need to understand that you cannot let them break you. You are stronger than this, Gwen. I know you. I've seen it. You would do anything to get them girls back and in the end I know that is what you are going to do."

Gwen said nothing to Jaime then as he slowly released her from his hands and she looked at him for a few moments. He nodded at her sternly, moving one of his chained hands to take hold of hers.

"Get some rest," he urged her. "Try to sleep."

"I...what if..." Gwen began to speak, panic rising inside of her whilst Jaime shook his head.

"I won't let anything else happen to you on this night," he chose his words deliberately and watched Gwen as he drew her to rest against the tree. She leant next to him, her body still in shock and shaking as Jaime moved his arm around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

He wasn't prepared to feel her nestle closer to him, her body curled next to his as her head rest on his shoulder and she felt his beard rub against her forehead. Jaime said nothing further as he allowed Gwen to cry herself to sleep, his gaze meeting Brienne's who had been silent for the entire time.

She looked at him in a different light, wondering who the Kingslayer truly was.

...

A/N: And nothing ever goes smoothly in a Game of Thrones. I know that this chapter was depressing but not everything can have a light tone to it. But the relationship between the pair of them shall improve. Anyway, once again, overwhelmed by how many of you are reading this and actually enjoying it! So, thanks to Zamya, Yakitori-Chan, Miss. Lori MacManus, ks, Jofrench22, MissCarolineForbes, KingofTruands, zenstarrflower and Lottie du Bois for reviewing! It really means a lot guys! Thank you for reading thus far!


	20. Chapter 20

Jaime couldn't get an ounce of sleep that night. He closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to take hold of him but something prevented it from taking over. He groaned lightly to himself, peeling one eye open and looking down to Gwen who still rested against him. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed, light snores coming from her body.

He'd seen Brienne watching him for quite some time, her gaze not the normal one of accusation. He'd looked back, wondering what she wanted from him until she'd turned away, closing her own eyes and not opening them again.

Jaime had allowed his hand to move down Gwen's limp curls and he could feel how dry they were. He'd been repeating the motion for quite a few hours for reasons unbeknownst to him. He willed for sleep to come, his body sore and tired after a few days travelling on the open road. But nothing happened. Perhaps he was completing his promise to Gwen? Maybe the Gods were forcing him to stay awake so that nothing else could happen to her.

He didn't know.

All he knew was that morning came around far too quickly for his liking.

The men in the camp began to stir, eating their breakfast with soft murmurs to each other. The sound travelled to the makeshift prison against trees and Jaime felt Gwen begin to move against him. She opened her eyes slowly, willing for the pain in her legs to stop and leave her be. She looked above her, the sight of Jaime's green eyes not something which she had planned to see. She made no move to remove herself from him, instead she closed her eyes again and Jaime's hand rested on her back.

"Gwen," he whispered her name and she kept her eyes closed. He said nothing, fully intent on asking how she felt but he realised it was a stupid question. How did he expect her to feel? She had been violated in ways she had never known before. Jaime kept his mouth shut then, deciding not to say anything to her.

"Rise and shine!" a voice shouted out and Gwen groaned as she felt a hand wrap around her arm, the feeling of long and bony fingers unwelcoming to her as he pulled her to her feet.

"And how are you this morning, beautiful?" Hoat asked from Gwen as he wrapped both of his hands around her upper arms, forcing her to face him as she looked anywhere but his calloused eyes. He chuckled at seeing her defiance and noted the bruise on her cheek and her split lip. "My men say that you were a maiden...Foney was ever so happy to be the first inside of you. He thought the Kingslayer might have had that honour."

Gwen felt her stomach churn once more as he shook her in his arms, waiting for her to respond to him.

"It's a rare thing these days," Hoat informed Gwen, removing one hand and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him as he squeezed tightly on her skin, her cheeks puffing out as a result. "To have a maiden wandering through the woods...it makes the trip more enjoyable for them...and if they're happy then it makes my life easier."

Gwen acted quickly and moved her hand, slapping Hoat across the cheek as he released her chin, watching as she tried to push herself from his other arm. Anger glazed his eyes and he moved his own hand, the back of it connecting with her cheek and pushing her away from him. Gwen grunted in pain as she fell to the floor, her hands outstretched to stop her face from hitting the dirt. Hoat moved down to kneel aside of her, his hand wrapping into her blond hair once again.

"You dumb bitch," he hissed at her. "Do you think your life means anything?"

"Get off of me," Gwen spat and she felt her dress fall from underneath her arms and she knew she needed a pin to keep it together. Jaime's cloak was the only thing covering her and she was grateful for that as Hoat slapped her once more and allowed her to tumble onto her side.

"Stop it," Jaime spoke out as he saw Hoat move his boot, fully intent on allowing it to make contact with Gwen's back. "You know as well as I that she is worth something if she is returned alive."

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Hoat wondered from Jaime. "How do I know she really is a traitor?"

"Because my sister sent ravens to all of the Seven Kingdoms demanding for her to be returned. You can ask your Lord Bolton once we see him," Jaime said. "And if not then you can call me a liar."

Hoat considered for a moment and said nothing in response as Gwen remained laid on her side, her eyes finding Jaime as he continued to stare at Hoat, his green gaze full of knowing.

"If not then it is on your head, Kingslayer."

"Fine," Jaime answered and Hoat was soon joined by some of his men. They entered the camp and untied Jaime and Brienne from their trees, keeping a tight leash on both of them as Gwen pulled at her dress from over the cloak, trying to push it back up her body.

"Come on, lovely."

Gwen winced as the recognisable voice spoke to her and Foney dragged her from the floor, moving her forwards so that she walked behind Jaime. Gwen said nothing as he pushed her past Hoat's horse and the leader looked down at her before speaking.

"Put the girl with the Kingslayer. I told him that he had my permission to look after her and that's what he will do."

"Yes, sir," Foney agreed and moved to the middle of the ranks where Jaime sat. He hauled Gwen onto the horse, grabbing her waist as she reached for Jaime's hand, allowing him to help her up and onto the creature.

"Until tonight, pretty." Foney said and Gwen choked for a moment, her throat clenching and she thought she was going to be sick right on the spot. Jaime ground his teeth together and wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist, making sure she didn't fall from the horse.

She remained silent for most of the journey, looking down to the ground and calculating the jump from the horse. The men had failed to tie her up, thinking her too weak to actually escape. But that was what she had been considering. What would happen if she just ran and left? She could make it by herself.

Jaime often caught her looking to the ground and then at the trees which surrounded them and his grip around her increased. He knew that if he let her go then they would find her. She would never be able to run that far and when they found her they would punish her more than she already had been.

"No," Jaime whispered into her ear and she looked up to him, her face emotionless as he spoke through thinly parted lips so that no one could hear him. "I know what you're thinking about. You've been studying the area for quite some time, Gwen."

"I...I can't do it again..." she whispered to him. "I can't cope...I'm not strong. I'm not strong enough for this..."

"No woman is," Jaime assured her. "But if you jump now then how far do you think you will get? You're weak, Gwen. You may be fast but these men are faster. And what do you think will happen when they find you? Do you think they will simply kill you?"

She said nothing, knowing that Jaime was right deep down. He was always right. She said nothing for a moment and went back to leaning against him as he looked down at her, realising that she had given up on her escape attempt.

"When...if...we reach Kings Landing," Gwen said for the prospect seemed far away and unachievable to her at that moment in time. "Your sister will know me. You have told them I am a traitor. They will know...Lord Bolton is sure to know...she'll find me...and you know she will kill me..."

"She won't," Jaime said rather confidently. "Everyone knows about our secret now. It won't matter to her that you know. She'll consider you insignificant."

"And if she doesn't?" Gwen wondered in a small voice. "Then what happens?"

"Gwen," Jaime spoke to her. "What have I told you about a Lannister? They always repay their debts. I will not let her kill you just like you did not let Robb Stark kill me."

"He was never going to kill you," Gwen reminded him. "You were too valuable to him alive."

"With the amount of food and water he wanted me to live on I was a dead man walking," Jaime said to her. "I know how you brought me more than you should. I saw the look he gave you sometimes...heard of how you treated me better than he ever would..."

Gwen said nothing then, not sure of what she should say to him. She shrugged gently as Jaime watched her.

"You saved my life in the forest that day. I made sure that I saved yours," she spoke. "I suppose we're indebted to each other quite a bit."

"It would seem that way," Jaime agreed and they both lapsed into silence. He knew that Gwen was simply waiting until the night fell upon them and they made camp once more. The day was spent travelling with only one break to be held. Brienne was tied to the same tree as Gwen and Jaime, the maid in between the pair of them for the five minutes rest.

"Lady Gwen," Brienne whispered her name and Gwen turned to look at her as she tried to tie the material of her dress together, pushing Jaime's cloak behind her shoulder. Matters were made more difficult considering they had decided to tie her hands together. Brienne was simply bound by rope around her shoulders whilst Jaime's chains kept them pinned to the tree.

Gwen looked over to Brienne who saw she was struggling and the woman picked up a twig from the floor, snapping off a pointy part and she moved closer to Gwen. The maid watched as Brienne pushed it through the ripped material, holding it together before managing to tie a knot into it.

"Thank you," Gwen managed to say to her as she helped her with the other side awkwardly.

"I never was any good at needlework when I was a child," Brienne contemplated. "I much preferred to be outside with a sword."

"Really?" Jaime wondered, his voice sarcastic. "I'd never have guessed."

The woman ignored his comment and Gwen pulled his cloak around her shoulders once more, the sharpness of the twig digging into her arm but she ignored it, knowing that her body had dealt with worse pains.

Gwen realised that was the first time that Brienne had genuinely helped her and she wondered if she did it because she pitied her. She didn't have the chance to ask as the men returned, informing the prisoners that they were to begin travelling once again.

Gwen sat in front of Jaime, watching as the sun slowly moved behind the trees and she knew the time to set up camp would be upon them once again. Jaime's grip seemed to tighten on her as the men discussed where to stop and Gwen felt her hand grab onto his free one which had been resting on his thigh. He sighed, wondering why she clung on to him so much. Surely he was not comfort for her.

She said nothing as they were thrown onto the soiled ground by a fire, given just a bread roll to eat for the evening. She didn't touch her food, knowing that she would be unable to keep it down. She sat to the side of Jaime, hugging herself tightly as she rested her forehead on her kneecaps.

"You need to eat, Lady Gwen," Brienne urged her. Gwen ran a hand through her curls as she lifted her head to look at Brienne whose face was evidentially one of concern.

"The wench is right," Jaime told her and she turned her head to the side to look at him. "You need your strength."

"I feel sick," she simply replied.

"I do not doubt it," Jaime told her. "But not eating shall not stop what will happen." He said and she felt her eyes well with water once more as Jaime ate more of his bread roll. "You have to eat to keep yourself going. You know that and so do I. Now eat the bread roll."

Gwen slowly picked it up, tearing a bit of it off and popping it into her mouth, forcing herself to chew and then swallow. She repeated the motion under Jaime's watchful gaze until it was all gone and her stomach felt slightly better if she had to be honest. Jaime nodded once and quickly as the jeers of the men grew louder.

"Gwen," he spoke, snapping her attention back to him as the noise became louder and he saw her begin to cry once again. "Remember what I told you. Be strong...you have to think of Sansa and Arya...just think of them..."

She nodded back at him as he watched her and the men finally stopped. Jaime leaned forward then as they grabbed her and she resisted for a second. His hand rested on her arm and he looked at her quickly. He didn't know what he was going to say to her as the man in charge hauled her to her feet and set about removing the cloak from her shoulders.

Jaime winced as Hoat clapped quickly, moving to the scene as the three men ran their hands over Gwen's trembling body and Jaime instantly felt the need to get up and stop them. But he knew it would be no use. He couldn't save her from them and if he tried he would surely end up dead.

"Now, now, fellows," Hoat called out loud. "Not here...take her somewhere private..."

Brienne shook her head as she heard Gwen plead with them not to hurt her. She took one final glance up in time to see them disappear into the darkness, Gwen's gown being ripped apart one more time.

"She's lucky," Hoat said and he looked at Jaime who had his gaze focused entirely on the blaze of the fire. He couldn't hear Gwen screaming. He couldn't hear anything that was happening and he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to think. "I've told them not to finish in her. You should thank me for that, Kingslayer. You won't have to look after her with a bastard in her belly."

Jaime shook his head, slowly diverting his gaze up to look at Hoat, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I am going to thank you for anything that you have done?" Jaime wondered from him.

"That girl is innocent in all of this," Brienne interjected. "She has done nothing to harm you. Why do you insist on hurting her so?"

"Do you know how long it has been since these men have seen a woman? Since they have felt the tender flesh against their skin?"

"No," Brienne snapped back. "Nor do I care. They will rot in the Seven Hells for what they have done to her."

"You're lucky," Hoat informed her, trying to resist the urge to slap her and silence her once more. "If it wasn't for the Kingslayer then you'd be in the same position that she is."

Brienne looked across to Jaime, confusion on her face as to what he had exactly done for her. Jaime felt his throat clench at the thought. He had helped the wench but he had been unable to help the maid who had helped him so often. There was no logic in that.

Hoat chuckled once and walked away, leaving Brienne and Jaime to enjoy each other's company.

"What did you do?" Brienne wondered from him and Jaime shrugged nonchalantly, wanting to turn his head around and look into the woods to see if he could see Gwen. But he feared the sight which he may come across.

"I told them that Tarth was called the Sapphire Isle for all of the jewels which came from there," Jaime whispered, his eyes lowered and looking into the fire. "I said your father would pay your weight in gold if he got you back to him safe and sound."

"You...you did that...for me?" Brienne checked, her voice shocked and her eyes wide as she looked at Jaime for a few moments.

"Yes," he whispered. "I saved you...but I couldn't save her from this..."

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" Brienne said.

"Does it not make you feel pain when you see her in such a state? Do you not sympathise with what has happened to her?"

"Of course I do," Brienne snapped back. "I am a woman. I can sympathise with her. You're a man."

"And it that supposed to mean that I agree with what they do to her?" Jaime asked, his brow arched and his voice harsh towards Brienne. "You see me as the same as them, don't you? Do you think I understand? I've never been with anyone other than Cersei...I've never harmed a woman in such a way...never have I understood why men force themselves upon women..."

Brienne said nothing as Jaime watched her, wondering what was going through that dour head of hers as he concluded his argument.

"Not every man is the same." He spoke and Brienne looked ashamed for a moment.

"I watched you last night."

"I had noticed."

"I watched you with her," Brienne stated more clearly. "I watched you hold her...tell her to be strong...comfort her...you did all the things that I don't think I could have done for her. I wouldn't have known what to do."

"And you honestly think I did?" Jaime asked her and Brienne shrugged. "I could have told her to get over it. I could have told her that she should have been stronger and she should have coped. I could have told her not to cry like a weak little girl. But that would have been wrong, wouldn't it?"

"It would have been cruel," Brienne said to him. "And that is something that you're not with her."

"I can hardly be cruel when she goes through an act full of venom," Jaime whispered.

"I just wonder what she would have done if you weren't here," Brienne pondered and Jaime looked at her with wide eyes, confusion held in his orbs.

"She would have coped. She would have had to cope."

"She wouldn't have," Brienne said. "But she listens to you. She listens to you as if you speak sense. Without you then I don't know what she would be like...you're the only one who is able to comfort her and the Gods know that the girl needs someone like that now...and you..."

"What about me?"

"The way you look after her is almost as if you do have a heart," Brienne told him.

"Well, a heart is necessary if I'm to keep breathing," Jaime simply said back to her.

"Do you care about her?" Brienne asked and Jaime looked away from her, his gaze focusing on the fire as he thought about the question, unsure of how to answer it.

"I-"

"That's enough for one night, isn't it, beautiful?" a voice snapped and stopped Jaime from answering his question. He turned his head back around and saw the men pushing Gwen back to the fire which Jaime and Brienne huddled around. She looked in an even worse state then the night before. Her gown had been ripped once more as she pulled it upwards, trying to cover her modesty along with not losing her footing.

They left without another word, clearly having had their fill for the evening. Gwen knelt on the floor, her hands instantly grabbing Jaime's cloak as he and Brienne looked at her. She wrapped it around her shoulders, shivering once more as she leaned forwards, her waist bending over her bent knees as she coughed loudly. The sound was hollow and it hurt her throat as she felt herself gag.

Jaime looked at Brienne who was sat where she was, just watching the scene before her. He sighed and then moved his body, kneeling by her side as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground in front of her.

He said nothing as he moved his hand to her back, patting it soothingly before running it up her spine and his tied hands took her hair from her face as she continued to wretch even when nothing came out.

Gwen remained doubled over, the pain in her stomach unbearable as she closed her eyes firmly shut. She shook her head back and forth then, Jaime's hand still on her back as she spoke, her hands gripping the cloak around her tightly.

"I can't do it," she whispered. "I can't."

Jaime looked at her for a moment, her face pale and he realised that nothing he could say to her would be enough. He could try and convince her to be strong. He could tell her that she had to accept it but he knew she couldn't. He knew that she couldn't go on as long as she was being harmed. The Gwen he knew in the camps had gone. They had destroyed her spirit and he wondered when they would destroy her body.

"Sh," Jaime urged her as Hoat came back into his sight of vision and he ordered for Gwen and Jaime to be tied to a tree before he went to sleep that night. Gwen was left on her own, choosing to crawl to sit beside Jaime as the Kingslayer groaned.

"Hoat," he snapped out. "Do you think it possible for me to lie down?" he wondered. "I'm not what I used to be and my back isn't all too clever. My father would pay you well if you saw to it that I was returned in fine condition."

"Would he?"

"Of course. He would hate to see me incapacitated."

"You use some big words, fancy man," Hoat contemplated and Jaime shrugged as he begun to untie Jaime from the tree and Gwen wondered what he was doing.

"My father used to make me read for hours on end as a little boy," Jaime informed Hoat as he felt his restraints loosen. "I never was any good. I preferred to be outside as boy...much more enjoyable than learning fancy big words."

"I can imagine," Hoat said and Jaime sighed in relief as the restraint was removed from his body.

"Thank you," Jaime said. "I shall tell my father to reward you kindly."

Jaime looked at Gwen, urging her to stay silent as she watched him and wondered what he was doing. He knew that if he managed to persuade the men that they would paid handsomely then they may let them go. And if they let them go then Jaime could stop Gwen's pain.

"In that case," Hoat said, "how about a meal?"

"Lovely," Jaime agreed and was hauled to his feet.

Gwen watched as they moved him through the trees and she rested one hand on the tree as she saw him being dragged to a tree stump. She watched intently as Jaime continued talking to them, telling them that their generosity would not go unnoticed. Gwen knew something wasn't right. She could tell straight away that something was happening. And when they pushed Jaime to the floor she knew she was right.

She pushed her aching body to stand as Brienne pulled against the rope restraining her. Gwen moved forwards, her body complaining as Hoat drew his sword, pressing it against Jaime's eye.

"No!" Gwen shrieked as one of the men blocked her way towards Jaime, his hands around her waist as she kicked against him. "Don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" she begged them.

"All you have to do when you get in trouble is say your father," Hoat taunted Jaime, moving his sword away from his eye slightly. "Well your daddy isn't here anymore. There's no one to save you."

Gwen took a deep breath as Hoat stepped back from Jaime and smirked at the men, his eye catching Gwen's before he spoke again.

"Here. This should help you remember."

Gwen struggled to comprehend what happened then as his sword went flying through the air. It landed sharply against the tree stump before being removed and Jaime's scream rang around the woods as Gwen's eyes widened and her stomach churned once more at what she was seeing.

"No," she whispered as Jaime pushed himself back from the stump, his eyes set on his arm which was missing a vital part. His hand remained on the wooden stump, sat there away from his body as Gwen looked at it.

She pushed herself from the man holding her as Hoat nodded at him before she rushed over to Jaime, kneeling by him as his screams subsided into harsh pants of breath.

"Jaime," she whispered his name. "Jaime...stay with me...please...Jaime..."

"Give the girl a bandage. She can look after him like he looked after her," Hoat declared as Jaime's eyes remained transfixed on his stump before he looked back to the hand which sat on the tree.

He said nothing, his mind whirling with confusion and pain from his arm. His entire arm felt like it was on fire, burning all the way to his shoulder as Gwen looked at the wound, knowing that he needed a maester to sort it out. The best she could do would be to cover it.

"Jaime...look at me..." she urged him, knowing that he would pass out if he continued to look at his incomplete arm. She moved her hand to his cheek, drawing his gaze to her as his eyes widened and she saw the tears within them. "You're going to be okay...you're going to be fine...I'm here...I'll look after you...I promise..."

Jaime wanted to snap at her, telling her that everything was far from being fine. But he said nothing. He couldn't say anything as his throat clenched and Gwen pressed her hand tighter against his cheek before the medical supplies were brought towards her. She snatched them from the men quickly, resting Jaime's head in her lap as he closed his eyes, unable to look at the missing part of him anymore.

...

A/N: That scene gets to me all the time! Anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers in the form of Kay1104, Guest, Jofrench22, moonlight1ify, trustbroccoli23, PurpleMokona101, x XRoweenJAugustineX x and zenstarrflower! Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read this story! Anyway, possible update later on in the day depending on how much essay writing I get done. Reviews are welcome as always!


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen sat and watched Jaime for the remainder of the night, his head resting on the ground and his good arm holding onto his other one which she had managed to put into a sling, tying the straps around his neck. He had allowed her to wash away the blood from his arm with water from the leather pouch and she poured some down his throat, trying to keep him hydrated.

He groaned in pain as her hand wrapped around his sword hand and she lifted it up, allowing it to hang in the sling. She had told him to rest then, moving with him back through the camp, her arm wrapped around his waist as they sat opposite Brienne. The knight looked at Jaime, her eyes widening as she saw his hand was no longer intact with the rest of his body.

"Go to sleep," Gwen whispered to him. He did as she had said, his body overcome with hatred and sorrow as Gwen stayed awake, watching his chest move up and down, making sure that his breathing remained constant.

Brienne had stayed awake then, keeping her eyes on Gwen as the maid remained intent on Jaime. She wondered how much more misery there was to come. She didn't know how much more they could take. The sooner they reached Lord Bolton then the better. She only hoped he would extend them with pleasantries which they had not seen thus far.

Morning came far too quickly and Gwen protested loudly as they pushed Jaime forwards to a horse, placing his severed hand around his neck, forcing him to wear it like some trophy.

"Have you not punished him enough?" Gwen snatched her arm from one of the men and stormed towards Hoat who looked at her with suspicion and Jaime said nothing, shaking his head at her and urging her to remain quiet. She could see his eyes were drooping and she knew he was ill. He had lost a lot of blood and the wound would surely become infected and cause him more pain.

"Don't you think that by now you should know your place?" Hoat snapped at her yet Gwen refused to move back from him. He turned to look at the Kingslayer then, Jaime's lids shutting and opening yet his gaze remained on her. "I didn't realise the Kingslayer needed a woman to talk for him." Hoat said and snatched Gwen's wrist into his hold as his men helped Jaime onto a horse. "And if you don't keep your mouth shut then I'll make sure my men really show you the meaning of pain."

Gwen ground her teeth together as Hoat pushed her onto the horse to sit behind Jaime. She moved her legs over the creature, her hands wrapping around Jaime's waist as she tried to offer him some support.

He said nothing, allowing Gwen to hold him and he looked down at the neck of the horse, his eyes watering once more as he noted the hand which had been placed around his neck. The searing pain still scorched through him even though Gwen had tried to stop the bleeding. He said nothing to her, words failing him as she wrapped her fingers around his waist, the smell of him worse than before thanks to his dead limb.

The horse began to move and Gwen turned to look at Brienne who rode behind them, her eyes fixed on Jaime and Gwen.

"How many of those fingers do you think we could shove up his arse?" one man called out and Gwen winced at hearing them speak about him. The mocking he received made her cheeks turn red in anger. But Jaime said nothing. He remained mute, completely unable to respond.

"That depends if he's had practice," Hoat declared, his horse moving to ride beside Jaime as his gaze found the side of Jaime's cheek, a smirk held on his face as he spoke his vile words. "Is that the kind of thing you and your sister go in for, Kingslayer? Has she loosened you up a bit for us?"

Gwen frowned and increased her grip on Jaime. But he did nothing. The men all begun to laugh as Gwen felt his weight increase on one side and she realised he was losing control over his body and collapsing. She didn't doubt that this would happen.

"Jaime," she called his name, doing her best to move her hands to sit him upright as he continued to fall down the creature. "Jaime...don't close your eyes...stay awake..."

But it was too late for Gwen to save him from the fall. He collapsed to a heap on the ground, the thud of his body on the floor catching the attention of the men as Brienne told them that he needed help.

"Jaime," Gwen whispered, moving her leg over the horse, her entire bottom half protesting at the action which she carried out. She slid down the creature until she hit the ground, her feet taking the impact and she winced before kneeling by his side. She didn't complain of the mud as it dirtied her skirts and her hands. She moved to take his face from the mud, looking at the man who was a shadow of his former self.

The congregation stopped moving as Gwen helped Jaime sit back up, his eyes refusing to look at her as he realised how truly pathetic he was. He couldn't do anything now. His body was failing him and he had lost the most important part of him.

"He needs water," Gwen called out as the men moved closer and one of them rolled their eyes before taking out his flask and handing it to her. Gwen undid the top of it before passing it to Jaime. He drank it quickly, draining it down his throat before Hoat yelled out loud.

"I've never seen a man drink horse piss that fast."

Gwen shook her head as Jaime dropped the flask and he instantly allowed the contents of his stomach to empty. Gwen moved her hand to his back as he wretched and she closed her eyes for a second, keeping her mouth shut before Hoat nodded to the man stood behind her. He grabbed onto her elbow and hauled her from the floor as Jaime continued to heave. She barely noticed Jaime take hold of a sword from a man he had elbowed in the face, holding it with his left hand and swinging it at another man.

The remainder of them took their swords and unsheathed them, pointing them at Jaime as Gwen was dragged back to stand next to Brienne. She watched on as Jaime was helplessly outnumbered, unable to stand on his own two feet as he fell into the mud again.

"Stop it!" Gwen snapped as Brienne tried to push past the guard.

Gwen closed her eyes, wiping her muddy hands on her gown as Jaime was pushed to the floor by Hoat. He tried to get up once more but failed as Hoat kicked him in his back, keeping him down in the mud. Gwen shook her head, knowing that Jaime's attempt had been pointless. There had been no way for him to win.

"You do that again and I'll take your other hand along with your pretty little maid's life. Do you understand me?" Hoat wondered before kicking Jaime once more until he was flat on his back. Jaime groaned, his hand unwrapping from the sword.

Gwen shoved past the guard holding her back and she took her stance back next to Jaime.

"You idiot," she snapped at him, her hand hitting his shoulder and Jaime looked at her, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "I thought you had...I thought they were going to...don't do anything like that again...don't you dare get yourself killed..."

"Why do you care?" Jaime wondered from her as she helped him to sit up, his good hand clinging onto the lapel of his cloak which she still wore. She did nothing as he looked at her and she shook her head, looking down onto his lap as she helped him to stand up once more.

"I don't know," Gwen whispered back to him.

The men dragged him back to the horse and Gwen limped along, covered in mud as she followed him to the creature. She sat behind once more, saying nothing as they began their travels again.

...

Jaime said nothing for the rest of the day, unable to speak before they returned to a camp near a lake. A fire had been set up on the banks of it and the Hoat had left the Kingslayer to his own thoughts, the wench his only company for the evening.

He had ordered Gwen to clean herself up by using the lake which they were beside. She had removed herself from her gown, walking into the water and looking back up to where Jaime and Brienne sat. The Kingslayer had his back to her as Gwen held her breath and moved underneath the water. She felt the dirt pull from her skin, cleansing her once more. She looked down into the clear water at the scar where she had stabbed herself along with the bruising on her inner thigh.

She stifled a sob as her hands ran along the bruises, the skin tender under her touch and she turned around, looking away from the camp which had been made.

Jaime had been inconsolable ever since Hoat had taken away his hand. He had been unable to look at anyone for more than five seconds, his body numb and his mind empty.

She turned her head over her shoulder, looking back as Jaime and Brienne sat quietly, neither one of them speaking.

Brienne turned her gaze to the maid in the water, watching as the water lapped around her waist and she splashed it over her body before going deeper and submerging herself under the cool wetness.

"Eh, lovely!"

Brienne looked around as the men moved closer to the banks of the lake and Gwen remained where she was, the water resting at shoulder level as they looked at her like a piece of meat. Jaime followed Brienne's gaze to the men, his face unreadable as he watched the three of them stand there and taunt Gwen as she remained vulnerable in the water.

Jaime didn't know what to do as she slowly emerged from the depths, completely bare and he closed his eyes a moment after he saw her body. She had lost weight. An unhealthy amount of bruises marred her pale skin along with cuts on the paleness of her curves.

He turned away as she covered herself with his cloak and they dragged her back into the main camp. She was quiet, saying nothing for she knew that nothing she said would make the pain go away.

"You need to eat," Brienne suddenly spoke to Jaime who hadn't touched his food. He looked at it as he leant against the ground with his good arm, his feet outstretched in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him when he didn't respond to her.

"I'm going to die," he said with no emotion, his eyes downcast to the stump on his arm.

"You're not going to die," Brienne spoke back to him. "You need to live. You need to take revenge."

"I don't care about revenge." Jaime mumbled; his eyes closing as he wished sleep would just come and claim him. And he didn't care if he never woke up. The only thing that he had had been taken from him. Jaime had sworn an oath. He had joined the Kingsguard and wielding a sword was the only thing which he had. He had nothing if he didn't have a sword in his hands.

"And what about her?" Brienne asked him and Jaime looked back up to her then as her face remained stern and her teeth clenched together, spit pushing from her mouth as she spoke to him. "People have things taken from them. Misfortune happens."

"I was that hand."

"This is a taste of the real world. People lose important things and they do not sit there and cry about it like you are doing. You sound like a bloody woman," Brienne snapped at him and he regarded her for a moment, his hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

She looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head and looking back into the camp where Gwen was.

"She had her maidenhead taken from her. You have no idea what that means to a woman. She comes back here and she goes straight to you. She comes back and you are the one who holds her and comforts her. She is the woman, not you. She acts like a woman and we both know she will never seek revenge for what those men did to her. She's too weak," Brienne snapped the truth. "But you can have revenge. You can take your revenge on them for what they did to her."

"Why...why would I want to?"

"Because she deserves some form of revenge. They have hurt her in the worst way possible for a woman," Brienne said. "She deserves someone to take revenge in her place."

"Why not you? She does not need me."

"Did Hoat take your common sense along with your hand?" Brienne snapped at him. "Do you think she would forgive you if you decided to die? Do you think she would carry on with this journey? You are the only thing which can bring back the Stark girls. Without you then she has nothing. Or did you think she stuck around to be raped every night?"

"She..."

"What?" Brienne snapped back. "She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't understand anything about this situation. She's the weak one here. I didn't think you were as bad as her."

Jaime did nothing, wanting the wench to shut up more than he thought possible. He took hold of the bread roll and chewed on it quickly, gulping it down and Brienne watched him to make sure he swallowed every single piece.

"She needs you as much as you need her." Brienne said, leaving Jaime in silence as he shook his head, disagreeing with the statement she had made.

"No..." he said simply and Brienne shook her head.

"Do you think me blind? I've seen the two of you. You rely on each other, especially now. You cannot deny it."

Jaime didn't even gain a chance to deny it for Gwen was being pushed back to them. She had managed to grab onto her dress, Jaime's cloak the only thing wrapped around her body as she saw her boots by the fire near Brienne.

"Come along, boys!" Hoat called out as he pushed Gwen along after he had broken up the fun which they had been about to have with her. He'd decided to let the girl have one night off, seeing his men grope and fondle her was surely enough. Besides, he knew that they lacked restraint and the last thing he needed would be a bastard to deal with. And his men needed their rest. They didn't need a woman keeping them awake all night for they had a journey the following day.

And Hoat also knew the Kingslayer needed looking after. He knew that if he died then it was his head at stake. And if the girl was too traumatised to look after him then Hoat was definitely in trouble.

He pushed her down beside the fire, looking at the prisoners before leaving.

"Is...are..." Brienne began to speak but she found that words failed her. She was no good at comforting. She had found that out by talking to Jaime and telling him what she thought of his predicament.

"I'm fine," Gwen lied to her. "You have to go away inside...besides...they didn't actually manage anything apart from a quick fondle tonight."

She looked over to Jaime as he heard his words being used on her lips. His gaze widened as he watched her pull her boots onto her feet and then stand up. She turned her back to them, dropping the cloak and pulling her disfigured dress onto her body, fixing it as best she could before sitting back down.

"Since when did you follow my advice?" Jaime asked her.

"I didn't fully," she admitted. "It hurt me still...everything still hurts...but it is advice I tried to follow."

Jaime continued to watch her as she looked at him, her eyes full of determination before she stood up again and moved down to the lake. Brienne decided to lie down, rolling onto her side as she saw Gwen move closer to them once again, her flask full of water.

"You need to drink, Jaime," Gwen whispered to him as she handed him the flask and he simply allowed it to sit in his lap. She looked at him as he continued to stare into the fire. "You're not giving up."

"I have nothing," Jaime hissed back, turning to look at her and he held his stump up as evidence, the blaze in his arm seeming to increase as he completed the motion. Gwen shook her head at him, her eyes full of determination.

"A hand does not define you," she replied.

"My sword hand does," Jaime said. "It was the one thing I was good at...the one thing which made me who I was...and now...now people will look at me. They will look at me and know that I am nothing. I was my hand."

Gwen tried to understand his pain. She tried to understand how it felt for him to have his hand removed. The hand that had caused so many deaths, no doubt. The hand that had murdered the Mad King. She could see his point in a way. His hand was a part of him that he needed and cherished.

"I know," Gwen whispered and Jaime looked at her, wondering if she did really understand. But he saw her frown, lines forming on her forehead as she thought hard about his words. "But you can't give up. There is always something to carry on for."

"Is there?" Jaime asked her.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "What about...well...you have a sister, do you not?"

Jaime thought about Cersei for a moment, closing his eyes and imaging her there with him. Would she comfort him through this? Would she love him like he loved her? Or would she be disgusted with him?

"You claim to love her." Gwen declared. "What would she say if she saw you giving up easily?"

"I thought you didn't agree with our relationship?" Jaime replied, feeling tiredness take hold of him again as Gwen leant forwards, her hands by the fire in an attempt to warm her body.

"I don't," she admitted, her eyes focused on the orange flames. "But if it is something to keep you going then...well...it keeps you going."

Jaime watched her for a second, his green eyes focused on her blonde curls which were still damp from her time in the lake and he wished he could go in and cleanse himself. Rid himself of the dirt which clung to his body, refusing to come off.

"You only want me to keep going because you want the Stark girls," Jaime said to her and her shoulders tensed. She turned her head over her shoulder to look back at him, her orbs wide and pained. Jaime looked at her, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Of course I want them back," Gwen whispered. "But if you think for one moment that I want to see you die then you're more stupid than I thought."

"Why do you care, Gwen?" Jaime wondered from her, shifting his weight on the grass as he felt his thighs become numb after sitting for a while. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"No," Gwen replied. "I remember exactly what you've done. I remember how you were the one who pushed Bran from a window. I remember you threatening me countless times...warning me that you would kill me...you did nothing when your sister found us talking...Gods...I even remember the sickening things you said to Lady Stark."

She paused for a moment, looking to the darkening sky as her eyes became teary once more.

"But I remember everything that you did. I remember you helping me escape and I remember you...you giving me advice that night...telling me to be strong...and then last night and the night before...you're the only one who offered me comfort and I know you must think me weak for taking it. I know you think I'm pathetic but...you are not as evil as you think you are. I've seen that. Somewhere deep down there is some good in you. There is something else and you need to remember that. You can't let them win. You told me that I couldn't give up and I'm not letting you give up."

"You think my reasons are selfish," Gwen continued after Jaime stared at her for a moment. "And in a part they are. But they are as equally selfish as they are selfless."

He said nothing to her, taking hold of the water which had sat on his lap and he drained it quickly. She smiled at seeing him, a small tear flowing down her cheek as Jaime sat and watched her.

"You need to stop crying," he told her gruffly. "You'll tire yourself out."

"Don't worry about me," Gwen whispered, crawling back over to him. He said nothing as she sat before him, her hands holding onto the arm which contained his stump as she looked down at it, seeing that it was in desperate need of medical attention.

"It's disgusting," Jaime informed her as he looked down at it along with her, his eyes glimpsing at the hand which dangled around his neck.

"It's not," Gwen promised him. "You've surely seen worse."

"I don't know," Jaime responded as Gwen poured some water of it, trying to clean it slightly. "I can't remember seeing anything worse."

"We'll get you to a maester as soon as we reach Lord Bolton. He can hopefully clean it up..." Gwen trailed off as her fingers continued to rest on the arm in the sling. Jaime looked away from it, his gaze finding her blue orbs as he noted a cut on the side of her face which was hidden by her damp hair.

He moved his hand up, pushing her curls back as his hand rested on the cut and she continued to look down.

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name. "How badly have they hurt you?"

She sniffed for a second and shook her head, another tear falling from her eye as he saw the red marks trailed down her neck which she had tried to hide from his sight.

"I'm fine," Gwen said to him. "I'll live...I heard Hoat say that we should hopefully reach Lord Bolton before tomorrow night."

"Gwen," Jaime said, sensing she was taking the conversation down a completely different route. "Answer me."

She said nothing as Jaime continued to stare at her and she gasped as she felt his cold finger on her shoulder. He slid the cloak over her left shoulder so that it dangled behind her back as his fingers moved down her bare arm, the sleeve to her gown completely ripped off. He saw the bruises on her skin, his fingers softly tracing over them as she watched him.

"I'm fine," Gwen whispered to him, her lips barely parting as she felt his hand move away from her arm and rest against her waist.

"You're a terrible liar," Jaime informed her simply.

"I always have been," she admitted to him. "My mother used to say I was. I could never look her in the eye and my cheeks used to flush red when I tried to."

"Your mother is right," Jaime assured her.

"She always was," Gwen grumbled before she moved her body. She rested on her side, the same position as Jaime as she looked at him. "She used to tell me that lies were a sign of a sinner. She said that I'd end up rotting in the Seven Hells if I kept on telling them."

"My mother used to tell me the same," Jaime admitted and he moved his good hand then. He brought it up from her waist, running it along her side until he cradled her neck, the wisps of hair tickling his fingertips as Gwen watched him. She placed a hand to the side of her head, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"They say that your mother died during childbirth," Gwen spoke and Jaime nodded.

"She died giving birth to Tyrion," Jaime confirmed. "She was a...I can barely remember her...I have some memories...she used to be an excellent storyteller. Cersei used to love listening to her tales of handsome princes whisking away beautiful princesses."

"I think every little girl dreams of that," Gwen replied in a whisper. "My mother used to change the tale. She used to speak of servant girls finding their princes in the form of a squire...she told me how the pair of them would run off together and go wherever they wanted to. Of course she always finished the story by saying that I should never do that because it would be reckless."

Jaime managed a wan smile at hearing her finish as she smiled back to him, her face kind and pain free for a brief moment.

"Your mother sounds a sensible woman," he informed Gwen and she nodded once.

"She was," she whispered. "Lady Stark said she used to be completely reckless and full of life until she discovered she was pregnant and my father left her. Only then did she become sensible...she would often tell me off for things she considered foolish."

"Father did the same," Jaime spoke. "Casterly Rock was where Cersei and I grew up. There was a cliff which looked straight into the ocean...the water was so clear that you could see straight to the bottom of it. One day I couldn't resist. I just jumped from the cliff and into the water. It was reckless...looking back on it...but I was young. Cersei saw me and told father who was furious. He said the future Lord of Casterly Rock should not act in a disgraced manner."

"I don't think my recklessness spanned that far," Gwen admitted to him. "I hear Casterly Rock is quite something. They say it is as grand as Kings Landing."

"Only the best for a Lannister," Jaime responded, something in his voice tepid and lacking emotion. "I haven't been there in years. Being a member of the Kingsguard kept me away from my home."

"Do you not want to go back? I know that I cannot wait until I return to Winterfell," Gwen admitted sadly.

"But it is so dismal," Jaime replied.

"Not when you call it your home," Gwen said. "I like it there."

"You'd prefer Casterly Rock," Jaime said confidently and yawned, removing his hand from her neck and lying on his back. "Maybe one day you'll see it."

"I doubt it," Gwen responded with a soft snort.

"Never say never." Was all Jaime offered her and she saw his eyes close and she lay flat on her side, closing her own eyes and allowing sleep to find her for the night.

...

A/N: So, another chapter, I hope the updates aren't coming too fast! It'd be amazing if you'd let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

"Hoat says that we reach Harrenhal this afternoon," Gwen informed Jaime when she returned after going to the lake. She had filled the flask up with water whilst Hoat did the same. He had told her that she should be lucky. Bolton may take pity on her and leave her alone for one night. She handed Jaime the water and he looked up to her.

"How do you know?"

"Hoat told me," Gwen admitted. "He was by the lake and he said I may be lucky to spend one night on my own in a bed."

"He could be right," Jaime whispered to her before he pushed himself to stand up. Gwen reached down, helping him as he remained silent, not once protesting as she allowed him to wrap his good arm around her shoulders.

"And would you look at this, boys," Hoat called out as Gwen helped him limp forwards. Brienne looked, wondering if she could manage on her own. She stayed in front, ready to protect the pair of them if anything were to threaten them. Gwen glared on as the men laughed at Jaime being unable to stand on his own. Jaime said nothing as he hobbled forwards and prepared himself for the final journey which he was to make. Gwen sat behind him once again, knowing full well that he needed a bath.

She had taken a quick look at his stump, knowing that Jaime would snatch it away from her gaze if he caught her looking. He considered it a sign of weakness. He saw it as something which made him a pathetic man. It stopped him from being a man.

Gwen kept silent as they travelled and she almost fell asleep, her head often hitting Jaime's back which woke her up. He said nothing, simply remaining sat where he was, grunting occasionally at the pain in his arm.

It couldn't come soon enough for the horses to slow down as the walls of Harrenhal came into view. Hoat climbed down from the horse and grabbed hold of Brienne, pushing her down onto the floor before grabbing her once more, pushing her forwards.

Gwen looked around for a moment, noticing the men which were suddenly flocking around the group of them. She managed to push her own body down from the horse as Hoat came to grab Jaime. Roughly, he pushed them forwards, Jaime once again weak due to the travelling. Gwen followed, watching as a man stepped forwards. She heard people muttering around her, asking if it was the Kingslayer who was being pushed to the ground by Hoat, his boot pressing on Jaime's back and forcing him to the floor.

Gwen winced as she knelt down beside Jaime who had his eyes shut as he moaned once his face hit the floor.

"Help him up," Lord Bolton declared, not wanting to see him on the floor and moaning. The men grabbed either side of Jaime, hailing him back to his feet as Bolton spoke.

"You've lost a hand."

"No, my Lord," Hoat said. "It is right here," and he motioned to where Jaime's hand sat around his neck. Gwen shook her head, running her hands up and down her arms as she looked away from the mocking which Jaime was receiving.

"Take this away," Bolton demanded, snatching the hand from Jaime's neck.

"And send it to his father," Hoat chuckled, holding it proudly as his men laughed wildly.

"You'll hold your tongue unless you want to eat it," Bolton snapped and Hoat instantly looked aggrieved with the scolding which he had just received. "And cut them free. Women should not be treated like this."

"Apologies ladies," Bolton spoke. "You are in my protection now."

Gwen stood up as Brienne did the same thing, her eyes still looking to the ground as Hoat piped up once more.

"This one her claims to be a Knight," he informed Bolton, motioning to Brienne. "Escorting the Kingslayer back to Kings Landing."

"I do not doubt it," Bolton said, clearly unimpressed with Hoat and his behaviour.

"And this one has been vouched for by the Kingslayer. Claims she's a maid who the Queen wants dead. Said that you'd know about it."

Bolton regarded Gwen for a moment, trying to rack his brain for any recollection of such a notion. He admitted it was an odd one. Jaime looked up then, wondering if Bolton knew who she was. It had been months since Cersei had demanded her found and killed. It wouldn't be a shock to him if he didn't know.

"I recall something," Bolton said suspiciously, thinking back to the raven which had come to him. Gwen hesitantly peered up at him and he watched her, noting the red marks on the side of her neck before he sighed, realising what Hoat and his men had done to her. He said nothing, intending to deal with Hoat and his men later on in the day.

"Find suitable rooms for our guests. We'll speak later. Send the girl to the maester. I assume she'll need looking at after what you half wits have done to her."

Lord Bolton began to turn around, walking away from the three of them before Jaime spoke, his voice calm and louder than it had been since his accident.

"Lord Bolton," Jaime called out and the man turned back to look at him. "Is there word from the capital?"

Bolton walked back towards Jaime, his brow arched and his voice low.

"You haven't heard?" he wondered. "Stannis Baratheon laid siege to Kings Landing. Sailed into Blackwater Bay."

Gwen looked at Jaime as his eyes widened, his hair falling into his face and the mud obscuring his expression. But she knew it was one of horror and panic as he silently prayed for her to be safe.

"Stormed the gates with thousands of men," Bolton said. "And your sister...how can I put this? Your sister is alive and well."

Jaime fell to the floor, holding onto Bolton's wrist tightly as he felt relief flow through him.

"Ser Jaime isn't well," Bolton said. "Take him and the girl to Maester Qyburn."

Gwen said nothing as a man took hold of her elbow, forcing her to walk through the castle until they came to the room of the maester. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room as she caught sight of a man sat in the corner, hunched over a desk and waiting for something to happen during his long and, so far, quiet day.

"Maester," Hoat spoke up. "Lord Bolton wants these two cleaned up."

"I see," Qyburn nodded as the two of them were ushered into the room. Gwen looked around, wondering how the man could work with light obscured and only a few candles to keep him company. "Well bring them in and leave me be. I will make sure they are tended to."

Hoat did as was told, clicking his fingers as his men went rushing back to him.

"And what do we have here then?" Qyburn wondered and Jaime was the one to speak.

"She needs seeing to," he said.

"I don't," Gwen protested. "He is more urgent than I am."

"Maester," Jaime grunted out and collapsed into a chair, unable to stand on his own. "I am Ser Jaime Lannister...now...see to her before me..."

"And what is the matter with you, my dear?" the maester asked from Gwen and she bit down on her tongue, running a hand down her arm and the maester followed her gaze, looking at her bruises as Jaime spoke.

"Hoat's men raped her," he declared and Gwen winced, her body turning tense and her shoulders lifting upwards. "She has cuts which need tending to along with some moon tea."

Gwen's brows rose as she heard the final part and the maester nodded, instantly setting about preparing some of the tea. Gwen looked at Jaime who was peering at her, his lips parted as he tried to control his breathing in front of her.

"They never...they didn't finish..." she blushed and Jaime shook his head at her.

"You don't know that for certain," he replied. "Now sit down and stop protesting."

She huffed to herself but did as Jaime had told her, settling down in the chair next to his.

"You should be looked at first," Gwen informed him in a small mutter as the maester continued his work, humming to himself whilst Gwen looked at Jaime and he stared back at her.

"Another few moments won't hurt," he informed her, finding himself looking away from her gaze. And it was at that moment that Gwen realised he was scared. He was scared about what would happen to him. She had thought that it would be probable that the entire arm would have to come off. She knew Jaime would never agree with that. But that was what he was worried about.

"And here we go!" the maester declared before Gwen had the chance to question Jaime anymore. He handed her the goblet and she took a hold of it, drinking some of the tea and then gagging.

"Well the taste can't be to everyone's liking, my dear," he informed her and she forced herself to drain the contents of it, almost choking before the maester took it away from her. He rested it on the desk before taking hold of her arm and looking at the bruises.

"And where are these cuts?" he wondered and Gwen's cheeks reddened once more as she shook her head back and forth.

"Honestly they are nothing. I can tend to them myself."

"Gwen-"

"-I'm fine," Gwen snapped before Jaime could say anymore. The Kingslayer sighed but nodded at the maester who took to sit opposite him. He looked at the stump on his arm and sighed whilst looking at the rotting wound. Gwen watched as he removed the bandage she had placed around Jaime's arm and she did nothing as Jaime looked at her.

"You can go," he dismissed her and she shook her head.

"This will not be a sight of a fair woman, my Lady," the maester agreed and Gwen shook her head.

"I will be fine," she said, her gaze fierce against Jaime's lacklustre stare. He said nothing and simply turned his attention back to his wound. Gwen kept her intent on his face as Jaime spoke.

"Will I die?"

"No," the maester said. "But the corrosion has spread and I fear it must be cut away. The safest course would be to take the whole arm off."

"Do that and you'll die," Jaime warned him and Gwen's mouth hung open as she saw the determination in Jaime's gaze, his eyes set on the maester who blinked profusely at the words he had just heard.

"Jaime..." Gwen whispered his name.

"I can leave your upper arm, make the cut-"

Jaime's hand instantly flew out, taking hold of the maester around his neck as Gwen stood up, a look of disgust passing her features as she wrapped her fingers around Jaime's arm, trying to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"I don't need my right hand to kill you," Jaime declared to him.

"Let him go," Gwen demanded and he did as she said. He sat back as the maester leant forwards, looking at Jaime with intrigue as he realised that nothing he did would make the man more at ease.

"I can take away the rotting flesh and try and burn out the corrosion with boiling wine."

Jaime grunted in agreement with him.

"With any luck that will suffice but you will need milk of the poppy."

"No," Jaime declared, watching as the maester began to prepare some.

"There will be pain," the maester warned him.

"Jaime, think about it," Gwen urged him. "He's not going to go against his word. You can trust him."

"I will scream," Jaime said; his jaw defiant and his teeth clenched together as Gwen shook her head at hearing his words.

"They'll be quite a bit of pain," the maester spoke back.

"I'll scream loudly," Jaime replied.

Gwen shook her head at his defiance and took hold of his hand in both of hers, forcing him to look up to her once again as she narrowed her gaze into his.

"Don't be a fool," she hissed. "I won't let him take you arm off. I will stay here and make sure he doesn't."

"No," Jaime growled back to her, removing his hand from hers as he looked at the maester. "I won't do it."

Gwen watched on with horror as the maester set about his work and she placed a hand over her mouth as Jaime's eyes met the maester's gaze and he waited for him to do something. Gwen looked down as she saw him begin to prod at the wound, trying to clean it and Jaime's breaths came out in short and laboured pants. His hand held onto the side of his chair whilst the maester looked at Gwen, silently urging for her to do something.

She nodded back at him, bending down to kneel by the chair and taking hold of Jaime's hand as he screamed in pain. She felt his fingers cling onto hers; squeezing them so tightly that she was certain he could break them if he really wanted to.

"I've got you," Gwen whispered to him, a feeble attempt to soothe him for his gaze never met hers. She tried not to wince as she saw the maester at work and she moved her eyes back to look at Jaime, managing to remove one of her hands from his and draw it up to his bearded face. She grabbed onto his chin, forcing him to look at her as she moved slightly, bringing their entwined hands up to rest against his chest.

"Look at me..." Gwen whispered to him. "Go away inside..."

Jaime wanted to yell at her, to bark at her to leave him alone and stop making him weaker than he already felt. He wanted to tell her to get out and that he didn't need her help. He didn't need anyone's help.

But he said nothing. He allowed her to hold him, comforting him as he screamed in pain. Gwen held her nerve as she heard him scream, unable to imagine the pain which he was going through. She bent down slightly before Jaime moved his head, resting his cheek against her chest as her free hand found the back of his head and she ran her hand down his dirtied blonde locks. His yells became muffled as he shouted into her dress and Gwen wondered when it was going to end.

She held onto him for what seemed like ages until he finally stopped yelling, his sounds simply grunts and groans of pain as the maester finished tending to him, wrapping the stump up and Jaime slowly moved away from her.

"It will take time to fully heal," the maester informed him. "You need to be careful with it."

"Fine," Jaime replied without another word and he looked at the maester who had begun to tidy away his tools. Gwen pushed his hair from his face once more and forced herself to smile at him as he stood up, still weak in his movements.

"You could do with a bath," the maester informed him and Gwen nodded in agreement. He really could.

"I'll walk you there," the maester spoke. "No doubt there will be guards everywhere. Lord Bolton won't want to let you loose."

The maester moved one arm underneath Jaime's and wrapped it around his waist whilst Gwen held onto him from the other side. He leaned heavily on both them, well aware of how he must have looked. The legendary Kingslayer being carried. The people would talk. But he failed to care at that moment in time. All he cared about was cleaning himself and making sure he survived.

Gwen kept her eyes downcast as they entered the empty bathhouse and she was shocked to see Brienne already in the water. The Knight quickly moved, protecting her modesty as Jaime shook his head.

"You do nothing for me," he assured her and she scowled as the maester released Jaime and Gwen thanked him gratefully.

"Irrelevant," Brienne responded to him. "I'll be going. I trust you can manage, Lady Gwen?"

"Me?" Gwen wondered from Brienne and the knight had already pulled a towel around her body, covering herself as she left the pair of them by themselves.

Gwen gulped as Jaime moved from her hold, pulling his clothes from his body, his actions snappy and curt. Gwen watched him for a moment before he spoke to her.

"You can go. I can manage by myself."

"Can you?" Gwen asked; her voice full of doubt as she watched Jaime struggled with his shirt. She watched him for another moment, the moist air sticking to her already sweating skin as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

She moved slowly then, taking hold of his shirt as he watched her.

"I'd understand," he assured her. "After what you've been through...if you never wanted to touch a man again..."

"You're not them," Gwen responded, lifting her gaze to meet his and he nodded once as she continued to pull at the shirt, pushing it over his head and disregarding it on the floor.

"I can manage now," he promised her as she saw his hand move to his breeches. She shrugged nonchalantly and looked to the steaming water, wanting to do nothing more than climb in and cleanse herself. Actually using a brush to scrub her body seemed appealing to her. She watched Jaime for a moment before moving to the other side of the bath and she slowly moved her ripped dress from her body.

Jaime barely heard the sloshing noise of water as Gwen dropped her body into the pool. She sat down and leant against the side of the tub, sighing contently as Jaime finally managed to drop his breeches to the ground.

She respectfully looked away as he walked around, his nudeness not seeming to bother him. Gwen coughed awkwardly as he sat opposite her in the vast tub.

"Jaime," she said his name. "There are other tubs."

"You wouldn't let the maester see your injuries," Jaime informed her and she looked at him for a moment, her expression puzzled. "Someone needs to tend to them, Gwen."

"I can manage," she said. "I'm fine, anyway. I'm not as delicate as you think."

"No," he said. "You're more delicate than I think," he concluded. She reached for a scrubbing brush and drew it down her skin, the pain too much against her cuts and she instantly placed it back. Jaime watched the small movement she had made and he saw how she cursed out loud, the bruises too much for her to handle.

"Would you mind passing me that?" he asked her and she picked the brush up again and moved through the water. She remained on her knees, refusing to stand up and allow the water to reach her waist. She extended her arm, passing him the brush but he reached for her wrist, using every bit of strength he had to draw her closer to him.

"Gwen," he whispered her name as she tried to fight against him, splashing in the water as she dropped the brush to the floor of the tub. She was well aware of how his naked body was sat before her kneeling one. If she moved any closer then she knew she would be closer in between his legs and pressed up against his chest.

Jaime let go her wrist, moving his hand to the back of her neck and cupping the curve of her head softly as panic rose in her eyes and he realised he shouldn't have been so brash.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised her in a soft voice. She remained silent for a few moments as Jaime ran his thumb around the back of her neck, the small curls there sticking to her skin as she watched him.

"What are you doing?" Gwen wondered from him. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm-"

"-If you say that you are fine once more you may cause me to lose my sanity," Jaime replied to her and managed a small smile at his words before looking away from the water and over to his gaze which was on her.

"Maybe I'm not fine," Gwen whispered, admitting it to him finally. "I...I know that it sounds pathetic to-

"-You don't know what I think," Jaime said back to her and she remained silent. "I don't think you're pathetic at all. I think you've been through something which would scar anyone, never mind just you."

"It's...I keep thinking about it...thinking about their hands on me...so intrusive...and I want to know when it will stop. I want to know when the memory will go away because every time I think about it...well...it makes me sick. Physically ill...everything they did on that journey. I want to pretend it never happened but I know it did. I know it did and I worry what will happen now."

Jaime slowly moved his hand from her throat and to her shoulders, turning her around so that her back was facing him and he looked down at the purple stains on her skin. He let out a small sigh as she continued to speak and he reached behind him for the small bar of soap. He placed it on her back, his touch so delicate that she wondered if he was actually touching her.

"Because Lord Bolton knows that I'm wanted by the Queen. He knows that yet he is a supporter of the North...but after what I did...betraying Lord Robb...he will surely want me dead. I know that now."

"Lord Rob would never wish you dead," Jaime said. "I saw the way the boy looked at you. He may hate you but he will not kill you."

"Do you know that?" Gwen asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look back at him, her blonde curls falling back onto her back as he looked at her. "This is war time. Traitors aren't tolerated. You know that and so do I."

"Only time shall tell," Jaime whispered to her and she took a sharp breath. "I can ask Lord Bolton to let me take you with me back to Kings Landing."

"Where your sister can then kill me?" Gwen asked him, turning her head back around, unable to stare at him as his hand dipped into the small of her back and she winced as he pressed harder on her bruise. "I'd rather take my chances in the North."

"I won't let her kill you."

"Do you have a say?" Gwen whispered.

"I will do. Times have changed, Gwen. Cersei...I will talk to her. I will tell her to keep you somewhere safe. You'll have to hide, of course. She won't want to see you."

"You still love her, don't you?" Gwen checked from him and his hand froze on her shoulder as she wondered what to say further to him. He kept quiet and the next word he whispered confirmed what Gwen had feared.

"Yes."

She knew there would be no arguing with him. She could try to tell him that his love for her was unhealthy. She could try to tell him that it was wrong. But he wouldn't listen. She never did listen to the voice in her head when it told her that Beren wasn't dedicated to her. Why should he listen to her?

"And you would go against her to keep me safe?" Gwen checked as he ran the back of his hand down her neck and she shivered, closing her eyes and reminding herself that it was just Jaime. It was just him and he wouldn't hurt her. She was sure of that.

"A Lannister always repays his debts," Jaime reminded her. "That is something which Cersei often forgets."

"But you don't," Gwen whispered and Jaime kept silent for a moment. "You honour it truly."

"Honour," Jaime chuckled the word as Gwen turned around to kneel before him and she pushed her hand over his cheek, clearing the dirt from his skin and he remained sat where he was. "How far would you really to protect your honour?"

Gwen said nothing as Jaime thought back to the time with the Mad King. The time when he had plunged his sword into his back and he looked at Gwen, slowly speaking to her as he recounted the tale, his words sinking into her ears as she continued to run her hand down his cheek, cleaning him from the dirt which had plastered itself to his skin.

"And then...he told me...he told me to kill my own father. He wanted me to bring his head back to him. My own father. He was obsessed with death and destruction. Fire...under the castle he had the potential to burn the whole kingdom...and he would have done...he would have killed everyone if he had the chance..."

Gwen remained silent, moving closer to him as she ran her hand down his shoulders; his skin smooth even though it was covered in bruises. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, his eyes fixed intently on her skin which was above the water.

"And I remembered the Queen...that night he had hurt her and I didn't doubt how many he would willingly kill. How many would have died? How many would have suffered if he had his way?" Jaime wondered, bringing his gaze up to look at her.

"No one else would have done it," he told her, his green gaze focused on her blue orbs as she sat still, acting as if a simple movement would disturb the concentration on his face.

"No one would have acted...but it wasn't their fathers who he wanted dead...it was my father...my own father. What would you have done?" Jaime asked her, his hand moving to the side of her neck, his fingers wrapping around the curve of her skin. "Could you have killed your mother...all for one oath...all for honour...?"

"No," she whispered to him being bluntly honest.

"And then I did it," Jaime whispered, his voice barely audible. "He was stood there...waiting for the madness to begin...and I pushed the sword through his back. I killed him."

She said nothing as she saw his eyes droop and paleness took over his skin. She watched him intently, knowing full well that he wasn't well and she should get him out of the water. She said nothing as he continued to speak, as if stopping would hurt him and his body began to shake silently.

"I didn't know what he was thinking as I did it...I don't really know what he expected...and then that was it...he kept telling me to burn them all...he didn't think he would die...he didn't think he could die...I slit his throat to make sure he had...and then Ned Stark found me...

"Why did you never say anything?" Gwen whispered to him and he shook his head, his mane of hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

"To who?" Jaime wondered. "Dead Ned...do you think he would listen to me? He judged me as soon as I pulled the sword out of the Mad King's back...what right does the wolf have to judge the lion?" he asked her and she shook her head at him. Gwen watched as his gaze found hers and his body suddenly convulsed.

"Jaime," she gasped loudly, moving closer to him, his bare flesh against hers as he doubled over, his body numb as she held him tightly, making sure he didn't go under the water.

"Jaime...what is it? What is wrong? Talk to me..." Gwen pleaded him as he took deep breath, his body warm under her fingertips as she held him as if he would break.

"I...Gwen..." he whispered, finding himself unable to say anything to her as she shouted for help, pushing his hair from his face as she tried to soothe him, dragging him through the water until the guards appeared, looking at his body before they dragged him into his clothes and Gwen watched helplessly as Jaime closed his eyes, unable to say anything more to her.

...

"I have to see him," Gwen spat as soon as she found a guard after she had changed into her ruined gown. She had continued to hold onto Jaime's cloak, keeping it tightly round her shoulders as she rushed to the maester. She had changed as quickly as possible before seeking Jaime out.

She had asked a guard who had escorted her to a room in the castle. She had knocked politely after being given entrance a moment later. She saw Jaime lay in a bed, his skin red and his eyes closed as his body shook. Gwen stood by the side of the bed as the maester watched her.

"What is wrong with him?" she worried.

"Fever," the maester offered her. "His body is fighting an infection. Apparently I didn't clean the wound out well enough...I should have taken it off from the elbow..."

"He would have killed you," Gwen said and she looked on as his body convulsed. His eyes opened for a moment as he found her. He moved a hand out to her and Gwen took it, kneeling by the bed as he looked at her, his lips parting for a moment as moisture pooled onto them. She smiled weakly at him, pushing his hair from his face and behind his ear before he muttered to her.

His voice wasn't recognisable and she could barely make out what he said as he spoke.

"Cersei," he whispered and Gwen's smile instantly fell from her face as Jaime closed his eyes again, repeating her name.

Gwen allowed him to hold her hand, her eyes looking away as the maester saw the pain wrack through her body.

"Delirium is sometimes a symptom," he told Gwen as if to explain what had just happened. She nodded in agreement and Jaime released her hand, rolling onto his side as the maester looked at her once more.

"He needs to ride it out," he said. "There is nothing you can do for him now, my Lady. You would be best off going and taking rest for your own."

"I'll stay," Gwen said; a feeling in her chest which she didn't recognise over the name of his sister. "I'd prefer to."

"As long as you are sure, my Lady," the maester said and Gwen nodded, taking the seat next to the bed and bringing her feet up onto it, curling into a ball. She folded both arms and rested them on the armrest, using them as a pillow for her head to rest in. After one final check on Jaime the maester left her. She sat there for hours, her eyes wide and tearing as she watched him, unable to shake what she had heard him mutter from her mind.

...

A/N: Three updates in a day. This truly is a novelty. I do hope you enjoy them all and I'd love to know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

"You cannot stay here all night."

Gwen looked up and opened her eyes, her face scrunching up in the dim light. She had already spent one week in Jaime's presence, curled in a ball on the chair whilst she watched him sleep. He had been relatively calm, occasionally moving and convulsing. Gwen moved then, sitting on the side of the four poster bed and running her hand over his forehead. She tried to soothe him, tell him that everything would be fine. She had only left the room for one bath and that had been quick. Food was brought to her by Brienne who said she was being looked after well. Gwen smiled at her and then went back to watching Jaime.

The female knight had wanted to ask her a question but she didn't know how to. She had to admit that she was concerned over the Kingslayer, hoping that he would pull through his fever. The worst of it seemed to be over but Gwen still refused to move.

He'd calmed down after a while, lapsing back into sleep after a moan.

Gwen didn't make to move as Lord Bolton moved through the room, standing at the foot of the bed and looking onto Jaime. He said nothing as he watched Jaime, a shadow of his former self. He struggled to believe that the man worming around in his sleep was the Kingslayer.

"I am perfectly fine to stay here, my Lord," Gwen assured him in a soft tone. She said nothing as Lord Bolton turned his eerie gaze to her, watching her with intrigue.

"I see," he spoke. "I also understand that you are a most troublesome maid."

Gwen said nothing, not challenging the statement which he had spoken for she knew it to be true. She could only imagine how angry Robb must be with her.

"I do remember the raven sent from the Queen many moons ago," Bolton declared and Gwen bit down on her bottom lip, wondering what he was going to do. "I have also heard how Lady Stark allowed her maid to leave her service to help the Kingslayer. The King of the North has locked her away. She is lucky that she is his mother. If not then I can only imagine that death would have been upon her."

Gwen remained sat where she was, tensing up as she realised what Lord Bolton was saying to her. He continued to watch her, the interest he held evident on his pale features.

"It seems to me that you are in a predicament regardless of which way you go," he spoke to her and she looked to Jaime who had begun to mutter again. Her eyes remained fixed on him as Lord Bolton moved closer to her, looking at Jaime from her direction.

"I intend to allow Hoat to keep Harrenhal," he said to her. "It would be safe for you to stay here. Besides, Hoat has requested it."

"No," Gwen shook her head quickly, her curls moving back and forth over her shoulder as she looked to Bolton. He regarded her curiously before she moved from the chair, standing up tall and holding Jaime's cloak tightly around her body.

"I intend to keep Hoat on side," Bolton said to her. "And you are included in that deal."

"I would rather go North or South and die there," Gwen whispered to him and Bolton regarded her with caution. He did nothing as Gwen backed away from him and moved closer to the bed. Lord Bolton watched her and said nothing.

He knew that Lord Tywin would claim Harrenhal eventually. It was only a matter of time. But until that time the girl had a chance of staying alive if she stayed in Harrenhal. He didn't know why he cared that much. Hoat already had one woman to keep him company in the form of the knight. But even Bolton had to admit that the maid was much prettier. He could see why he wanted her instead. And if it kept him sweet then he would do it. Her life was of no concern to him.

"I'm afraid there really is no discussing the matter," he told her and Gwen shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed as she felt Jaime roll over. His hand reached out, resting on her back as she turned to look at him. His eyes were still firmly shut and his lips parted.

"Can I have permission to stay with Ser Jaime until he recovers?" Gwen wondered and Bolton nodded once.

"I will permit that." He said to her. "Your care for the Kingslayer is quite touching. They say he only fucks his sister. Is that true?"

Gwen inhaled sharply at what he was asking her and she looked back into his narrowed eyes. His brow was arched and a look of inquiry was on his features.

"It's true," Gwen nodded.

"You wish it wasn't," Bolton declared and Gwen shook her head.

"He has saved my life before. I intend to help him through this."

"Yes," Bolton nodded after a moment. "But I am not blind. You should know better as a maid. He is a knight who is in love with his own sister. I doubt he would look twice at you."

Gwen felt her stomach flutter as Bolton turned around and began to make his way to the door.

"I had a maid place a gown in the wardrobe for you whilst you were sleeping. The one you are wearing looks ruined."

"Thank you, my Lord," Gwen whispered, already dreading what would happen when Jaime awoke from the sleep. Gwen stood up and moved to the wardrobe, looking at the dress which hung inside of it. She gasped at the sight of it, never having seen anything as beautiful before. She took it out and hung it against her body, the pink silk like something which Sansa would wear.

Gwen turned to look at Jaime before sliding out from her own gown, placing the underclothes on her body which had been rested at the bottom of the wardrobe. She laced herself into them awkwardly and then slipped the pink gown over her head.

She ran her hands down the soft material before she looked to the mirror. She didn't feel comfortable at all and she knew she looked ridiculous. But she failed to care. Jaime was the one who held her concern.

"So you don't always wear blue."

Gwen whirled around and she looked to the bed. One of his eyes had peeled open and was staring straight at her. She moved closer to him, the silk material flowing behind her as she sat on the bed once more, Jaime pushing himself to sit up as she helped him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he complained to her. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Almost a week. The fever was bad."

"Really?" the sarcasm in his voice was back even though his voice was croaky and groggy. He leant against the headboard as Gwen stood up, moving around the room to grab the jug of water which sat on top of a dresser. She poured a goblet and passed it back to Jaime who drank it willingly.

"How long have you been here?" Jaime asked and she blushed for a moment, not wanting to admit to him that she hadn't left his side unless necessary. She shrugged nonchalantly, folding her arms over her bare arms as Jaime groaned once finishing the water.

"A while," she decided to whisper and Jaime handed her the goblet. She filled it for him once again and he watched her with drooping eyes.

"Dear Gods," Jaime groaned. "I want to go back to sleep...after a week of sleeping and I want more..."

"Then go back to sleep," Gwen urged him. "No one will mind and you need rest to recover, Jaime."

He said nothing then, just drank the water which she had passed to him and she sat back in the seat she had occupied. Jaime closed his eyes once again and Gwen knew that he was sleeping soundly.

Once she was sure he was fast asleep she moved through the corridors to find the maester, needing to tell him that Jaime had awoken. She found him quickly and he smiled widely at her, telling her to go and eat something before going back to Jaime for he didn't need her health to suffer as well as Jaime's. She nodded curtly, no intention of going against the maester for she could feel her stomach lurching.

She knew Jaime would be safe in the care of the maester and so she moved through the castle, her fingers laced together in front of her as she kept her eyes down and her head bowed. She found the hall and was surprised to see Brienne sat there. She wore a dress made from cotton and she looked completely out of place, especially with Hoat sitting beside her as if she were his possession.

"Ah!" he rejoiced and Gwen looked down the dark room. "Here she is. The beauty of Harrenhal. I see you have managed to leave the Kingslayer. You're lucky Harrenhal isn't mine yet. You'd never be able to leave my side."

"Brienne," Gwen spoke, seeing how the woman was completely uneasy. She had obviously lied when she kept on telling Gwen that she was fine. Apparently a lot of people used that lie. "The maester has asked for you. He needs someone strong to help Ser Jaime to move."

"He is awake?" Brienne checked and Gwen nodded at her.

She didn't want to lie to Brienne but she wanted her to leave. She didn't want her to go through what she had gone through. It had been bad enough for Gwen and she had no intention of letting Brienne suffer too. The knight stood up as Gwen remained stood where she was, her hands resting on her stomach.

The room was lined with grand fireplaces and a large table sat as the centrepiece. The roaring fires helped to warm the room as Gwen stood and listened to Brienne's footsteps echo on the slate floors as she quickly left.

"Why don't you sit?" Hoat suggested to her as she was left alone in his presence. He saw her hesitance and smirked ruefully. "Or, if you don't sit, then I shall make sure my men are the first to you once Lord Bolton leaves me the castle."

Gwen instantly felt goose bumps form on her arms as she walked slowly towards Hoat who sat on one of the side benches, a selection of food laid out in front of him. She took a seat on the bench away from him, preferring to keep her distance.

"They say you are infatuated with the Kingslayer," he said to her, sliding down the seat until his arm rested against hers. He continued picking at the foods which sat before him and Gwen said nothing, her eyes looking down and focusing on the wood of the table.

"And who would they be?" Gwen wondered and Hoat chuckled.

"Everyone," he said, popping a grape into his mouth as he looked at Gwen again. "Lord Bolton intends to allow him to leave here as soon as he is well. He can earn much more by giving him back to his father."

"I see," Gwen whispered as Hoat tore a slice of bread off.

"You must be hungry," he told her. "You've been sitting with him for the entire time. Here."

Gwen was about to pick something light up to eat, her stomach already churning at Hoat's close contact. But she gained no chance to for he had already held the piece of bread to her mouth, willing for her to part her lips.

She looked at him and realised it would be easier to do as he had said than to defy him.

Gwen opened her mouth slowly, watching as Hoat fed the bread and she chewed it quickly, her eyes never leaving his as he spoke to her.

"And the Kingslayer isn't taking you back." He informed her. "Lord Bolton has allowed me to keep you...as a prize..."

Gwen shivered as he moved his hand, placing the bread down as the back of his hand pushed her hair from her shoulder and rested on the side of her neck.

"But we have an issue," Hoat informed her quickly, his fingers continuing to brush against her skin. "My men who are staying would much prefer to have you in their company...but we both know that they would not treat you as well as I could...and besides, I'd like to think it is my turn."

Gwen felt her mouth dry up as her throat clenched and the threat of her stomach emptying lurked in the back of her mind as Hoat drew his lips closer to the bare skin near her shoulder. She stiffened as his beard made contact with her flesh, irritatingly rubbing against her skin as she remained sat where she was, tears forming in her eyes as she realised there was nothing else to do.

She couldn't go through with it once more. She knew that she had to escape. She would escape any way possible.

"I...if you'll excuse me..." Gwen said and pushed herself from him and stood up. But Hoat was faster, grabbing her wrist as he stood up and hauled her back to him, trapping her in his hold as she thumped against his chest.

"I don't think so," he said. "Your precious Kingslayer isn't here to protect you anymore...and he won't be here much longer to save you..."

"Get off!" Gwen roared as he slapped her across the face quickly. She retaliated, determined to get away. She spat in his face, the shock of her action causing his grip to loosen around her as she pushed her body from his and ran from the hall and back down the corridors.

She continued to look behind her, not wanting to see him catch up with her as she ran.

"Ah."

Gwen stopped as she felt her body hit someone else and she looked up quickly, the shock of seeing Jaime stood before her not something she had been prepared for. He looked down to her, seeing that her face had lost any trace of colour which it had held as she found herself watching him for a moment.

"How are you...what are you..." she blubbered and Jaime shook his head.

"I insisted I needed some fresh air after having another sleep. I barely just managed to get here without the help from the wench. I told her to go and I would make the rest of it by myself."

"You idiot," Gwen whispered harshly. "If you weren't so bloody proud...you can't make it by yourself...you're still weak..."

"I am fine." He assured her.

"And that is the age old lie," she replied and instantly moved her arm around his waist, helping him to move back down the corridor and further away from the hall she had left.

"And why were you running?" Jaime asked her, not protesting as she helped him to hobble back down the corridor.

"I...it seems that I won't be going North or South," Gwen informed him as he kept on walking with her back to the room which he had. "Lord Bolton has ordered me to stay here with Hoat. He claims it will be the safest place. He also sees Brienne and me as a prize for Hoat."

Jaime said nothing as Gwen kept on talking to him, her voice becoming quieter as she did so.

"It seemed Hoat was willing to claim his prize in the hall. I left...spat in his face and ran..."

"Gwen," Jaime complained to her.

"What?" she wondered. "I'm not staying here...I can't stay here..."

She pushed the door open to his room and Jaime instantly removed himself from her hold, walking back into the room as she closed the door firmly and leant against it.

"And what do you intend to do?"

"Run," she said simply. "Get away from here...I will take Brienne with me and we will just go..."

"And do you think that will work?" Jaime asked her, scepticism held in his tone as anger boiled from within Gwen.

"I don't know!" she yelled at him. "I don't care! I would rather go back South and face the wrath of your sister! I'd rather go North and look at Robb...beg for my life and hope he shows me mercy...I would rather die here then try to escape because I know that I cannot bring Sansa and Arya home now...I...there is no hope...and I would rather die than go through that again. I would rather let myself wither away and die..."

Jaime watched her for a moment, knowing that he had to do something. He was safe. He had spoken with Lord Bolton as the maester tended to him and he had been told of how he was to be returned to Kings Landing.

Jaime watched as Gwen closed her eyes, the tears now in full flow as she sobbed. He wondered if she got fed up of crying all the time for it seemed to be all that she was capable of. He took pity on her as she shook her head, her blonde hair sticking to her tear covered face.

"I can't do it...I tried...but I can't..."

"I shall speak to Lord Bolton," Jaime declared to her. "Try and change his mind...let you come with me or go back North..."

"Will it work?" Gwen wondered and Jaime moved back to the door which she was still leant again.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I shall go and try."

"I will help you-"

"-No," Jaime said, resting his free hand on her cheek for a moment and rubbing the tears from her skin. "You stay here and lock the door. Keep hidden. I do not doubt that Hoat is annoyed with you."

"What of Brienne?"

"She went back to her room after someone told her that her help was needed yet it wasn't," Jaime said and Gwen looked away from his gaze.

"She looked uncomfortable in Hoat's company."

"Especially in a dress."

"Jaime," Gwen scolded him.

"Gwen," he said back like a little child and he succeeded in drawing a small smile from her. He ran his hand down her hair before opening the door. "Now stay here and do as I told you."

Jaime left Gwen in the room before slowly making his way down the corridors until he heard yelling from the grand hall. Guards lined the corridors he moved down, no doubt making sure he was kept under their watchful gaze.

"The little bitch deserves it!" he heard the yells from Hoat as he approached closer.

"And you can have her once Ser Jaime has gone," Lord Bolton spoke back. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"The whore spat in my face! Who does she think she is rejecting the attentions of a man like me?"

"A sensible woman," Jaime spoke up as he saw the two men sat at the table. Lord Bolton took to the head of it, his eyes narrowing as Jaime moved closer. Hoat sat to his left hand side, slurping away at his wine as Jaime finally took a seat.

"Ser Jaime," Bolton greeted him. "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to have a word in private, Lord Bolton," Jaime admitted to him, glaring at Hoat for a moment and willing him to go away and leave him be.

"If you wouldn't mind, Hoat," Bolton said, extending his hand to the door for the man to leave. He stood up, looking to Jaime as he did so.

"Perhaps I shall go and find our unwilling guest and teach her some manners."

"Perhaps you could," Jaime agreed. "Although I do not need my sword hand to slice your head from your neck or cut you open from balls to brains."

Hoat glowered for a moment, sneering before he left the room and Bolton chuckled as Jaime turned to look at him.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" he asked him.

"Gwen," Jaime said simply. "I wish to take her with me back to Kings Landing. Hoat already has one prize, doesn't he?"

"She is nowhere near as pretty as the maid," Bolton said and Jaime shrugged.

"That's not my problem," he said. "My sister will reward you for her return. She is-"

"-You do not do this for your sister," Bolton interrupted Jaime who arched a brow, curiosity taking hold of him. "You do this for her. You have grown attached to the maid. My question is why?"

"I haven't," Jaime said to him, levelling his voice before speaking calmly. "I owe the maid a debt. And you know what they say about Lannister's..."

"They always repay their debts," Bolton concluded and Jaime nodded; a smirk on his face as Bolton seemed to consider what he was being asked. He knew that keeping Hoat on side was necessary. But he also knew that the Lannister's would make excellent allies.

"It's odd," Bolton spoke. "The girl left your side only once and then she returned within the hour. I believe she seems to care for you more than you care for her."

Jaime kept his face emotionless, refusing to let Bolton get the better of him and judge him. The man had no idea what he was talking about but Jaime said nothing.

"It surprised me," Bolton continued, taking a drink of his wine as his eyes never once left Jaime. "I didn't think she would stay with you. Apparently you reached out for her, taking hold of her hand and then you called her your sister."

Jaime froze, his brain working overtime to try and remember if that happened.

"The maester said she was quite upset," Bolton informed Jaime and the Kingslayer dropped his green gaze from Bolton's. "But, women are more sentimental than ourselves. Still...odd that she chose to remain by you."

Jaime watched him stand after draining off the remainder of his wine, tiring of the conversation. He had already given Jaime something to think about.

"Unfortunately I cannot let the girl leave. I care not what happens to her but I do care about Hoat remaining here for reasons which will become apparent later on. And if keeping her keeps him happy then I am at liberty to make her stay here."

Bolton began to walk away from Jaime, leaving him sat where he was, the chill of the night effecting him as he only wore his shirt and breeches along with new boots.

"But if you care for the girl as little as you say you do then I do not see why we would have an issue."

...

She had taken to pacing up and down the room, a maid the only one to have knocked and requested entry. She asked if Gwen wanted a fire making but she shook her head, informing her that she could see to it herself. The maid had said it was no trouble but Gwen insisted. It had been her place to make a fire before. All she had been good at was serving and she didn't intend to let someone else wait on her.

Jaime found her knelt on the floor, the door unlocked as he scowled, wondering if she enjoyed going against what he had told her to do.

"I told you to lock the door," he growled lowly, rectifying her mistake as the fire blazed and she stood up, black dust sticking to one cheek as Jaime stepped forwards.

"A maid came and I forgot," she replied as Jaime wiped the dust from her skin. "Did you find Lord Bolton?"

"Yes."

Gwen knew what the curt response meant instantly and the spirit in her slowly sunk back down after being raised too high. She should have known there was a chance that Jaime would fail in his task. But that was not what was bothering. What was bothering her was the way in which he was looking at her, his gaze intent on her as she arched a brow, wondering what was wrong with him.

"When do you go?" Gwen asked him, stepping away from his hand as he bowed his head, coughing once as he looked to the floor.

"Tomorrow morning," he informed her. "The wench is to be kept here with you...perhaps some company may ease the pain."

Jaime knew he had unleashed her anger with that sentence as he heard the sharp inhale and the sharper exhale of breath. Her eyes turned to glare at him as he looked at her, flapping his arms by his side as he watched her.

"What do you want me to do?" he wondered from her. "I am as much a prisoner in this as you are. I cannot go against Lord Bolton's command. He is having me escorted down to Kings Landing."

"And that is it?" Gwen wondered from him. "So I am here to stay? I am here to be Hoat's whore whenever he requires me?"

"Gwen," Jaime sighed her name.

"It is true," she protested. "There is nothing else, is there? This is it...and you...you would leave me here. You would go and forget all about me as if I were nothing."

"What else do you think I can do?" Jaime snapped at her. "You cling to me as if you need me. You're too weak on your own, Gwen, and it has to stop. You have to learn to be strong if you are going to survive."

"Well I'm not strong," she snapped back at him, pointing to her chest, the silk bunching around her as she turned on the spot, her actions one of a mad woman. "And what would you do if Cersei was in this situation? What would you do if it was your precious sister about to spend the rest of her days being raped?"

"That's out of line," Jaime warned her, his jaw set as a small growl escaped him and Gwen looked at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks tinted scarlet as the anger continued to build within her.

"Why is it? I know you wouldn't leave her...you'd take her with you..."

"Because I love her," Jaime spoke. "Because I care about her."

"And I know that all too well," Gwen said to him and he looked at her, his brows furrowed together.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Gwen snapped back at him and turned to look out the window for a brief moment as she thought. Jaime said nothing as he watched her shake her head and turn back to look at him. But this time it wasn't anger which he saw. It was hurt. Deep hurt.

"No," she said. "You and your sister...the relationship which you have is unhealthy. The love you have isn't normal...and I don't care anymore...I know I said that you cannot help who you fall for but you should...it is wrong..."

"And you would know?" Jaime asked her. "You know what love is, Gwen? Love is when you cannot resist someone...it is when you love them then you want to be with them intimately like I do with Cersei-"

"-And it made you push Bran from a window," she reminded him.

"Do not stand there and spout your thoughts to me because I do not care for them. You have no idea. You have got not one clue about what love is. Perhaps if you weren't such a prude and let your farm boy have his way with you then you wouldn't be bitter about what Cersei and I have."

"Bitter?" Gwen spat at him. "Do you think I want anything like what you and her have?"

"Yes," Jaime answered truthfully, a smug look back on his face as he watched Gwen's eyes widened. "I heard about how you were upset when I spoke Ceresi's name instead of yours."

"You...you..." she blabbered, not sure about what she should say to him.

"And is that it, Gwen?" Jaime wondered. "I hurt you because you finally came to realise that I love her. Did you think that I loved you? Did you think that because I let you hold me and comfort me that I cared for you like I do her? I held you after the men raped you because it was the right thing to do"

"No," Gwen shook her head, turning to look away from him as his comments stung her to her very core. "Shut up."

"Is it true, Gwen? Did you honestly think that I loved you?"

"I thought that maybe you cared," she admitted. "I thought that maybe I meant something to you...I thought that maybe you..."

"It is true that I do feel compassion to you, Gwen," Jaime said. "But that is all it is. You need to wipe the foolish notion of me being your knight in shining armour out of your head. They don't exist."

"And do you think that I don't know that?" Gwen snapped at him. "You think that by now I believe in fairy tales still? I don't believe in anything...there was only one thing left me to believe in and I don't think that I'm going to get them back now that I'm stuck here."

Jaime saw how she turned back to face him, her cheeks paling as she stepped closer to him, the fire causing her skin to warm up in the silk dress.

"And do you want to know the worst part?" Gwen asked him. "I sat here the whole time you had your fever...praying for the Gods to save you and I didn't know why. I didn't know why I cared so much about you...but I do...and I don't know how to stop it because I know you're truly besotted with your sister."

"Gwen," Jaime whispered, urging her to stop.

"After everything you have done...everything you have said...I cannot help it. It is foolish of me to think that you cared for me as much as I do for you," Gwen informed him.

"It is foolish," Jaime said to her and she winced, not expecting the harsh response which he offered her. "You knew all this time how I felt about Cersei. You shouldn't have let it come this far. Do not blame me for how you feel."

"I don't," she said to him. "I blame myself. And I blame myself for thinking that maybe you felt the same when you clearly don't."

Jaime said nothing to her then, too confused at what he had heard to manage anything else.

"I should be going," Gwen said; her tone one of harshness. "You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

He watched as she walked for the door before he spoke to her.

"Will I not see you before I go?" he wondered and she shrugged.

"You don't care anyway," Gwen said. "I'll spare you time and forget the farewells."

"Gwen-"

Jaime began to speak but she had slammed the door shut before he could manage to say anything further. He shook his head and sank down onto his bed, burying his face into his left hand as he thought of everything which she had just said to him.

Gods, he had no idea what had just happened.

He never thought that she cared as much as she had revealed. He never knew that she had begun to fall for him. If he had known then he would have told her to stop. He would have told her that it was pointless for her to feel that way.

He knew that he should have been kinder. He should have let her down gently. He loved Cersei. He always had done and she had always known that. It wasn't his fault if she was stuck in Harrenhal. It wasn't his fault that she had clung to him.

But then again, he had clung to her. He had held her and relied on her for so much. He had told her things he had never told anyone else. He had looked after her and she had looked after him. That was all it had been. He kept on chanting that to himself until it sunk in, regardless of how false it was.

...

A/N: Oh dear. But holey moley I have 112 reviews! Thank you all so much! So thanks to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Guest, Pannonique, Anthaliaxstories, chaz, Kay1104, Jofrench22, mythwriter, KingofTruands, Zamya, rinurechotay, Yakitori-Chan and Miss. Lori MacManus for reviewing yesterday!

If I'm quick then another chapter may be out later tonight, in the meantime do review!


	24. Chapter 24

Jaime lay on his bed, tossing and turning as he thought about Gwen and everything which she had said to him. Her words continued to ring in his ears, not allowing him to sleep. It was as if she was there with him, telling him how she was falling for him. He couldn't get her out of his head even when he closed his eyes.

He was going back to Cersei. He was going back to the woman who he loved and would do anything for. It was Cersei who he loved and not Gwen. It was his Cersei. But Gwen had managed to guilt trip him. She had managed to hold some form of power over him and he didn't like it.

Vaguely he recalled what had happened in the bathhouse. He recalled seeing the bruises on her body as she lurked beneath the water, not wanting to show him the bruises which had formed on her skin. He remembered washing her soft back, running his hands over her bruises and wondering how anyone could hurt a woman in that way...no...not just any woman. _Her. _Gwen. How could they hurt her? He doubted she had done anything to wrong anyone.

She had stabbed herself to help him escape. She had cradled his broken body as he was taken of the one thing which defined him. She had encouraged him to keep on going. She had watched him for an entire week as his body suffered a fever.

And now he was going to leave her. He was going to leave her to the dogs and he knew they would chew her alive. They would either kill her or she would die trying to escape. He saw nothing for her if he left her in Harrenhal.

But it was not his fault. He had tried to persuade Lord Bolton to let her go. He had talked to him but it didn't work. Bolton was a stubborn man, Jaime knew that. The Kingslayer was as much a prisoner as she was in all of this. But there was light at the end of the tunnel for him.

He groaned as he flopped onto his back once more and closed his eyes, trying to let sleep find him and take him away from his own personal torment.

But he couldn't do it.

He couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. He sat up, pushing his hand from his hair as he ran his fingers over his beard and contemplated shaving it off in the morning. It wasn't exactly a redeeming feature on his face.

He moved slowly around his room, knowing full well that Gwen was in the room next door to his. He had heard the slamming of her door and had asked the maester earlier. He moved to the door, taking hold of the handle and realising that it was his own head on the line if he went through with helping her.

Shaking his head and wondering why he felt compelled to help her, he left and looked down the corridor which was empty. He wondered how he was going to smuggle her out of the castle. He had no chance. Just as he thought the coast was clear he saw a light moving up the walls of the corridor. Jumping back, he closed his door and locked it again, his hand tugging through his hair as he shook his head.

He couldn't do it. There was no chance of smuggling her out without someone seeing.

Bolton's men patrolled the corridors and kept him from escaping their scrutinising gaze. He leant against the wood and sighed. He would wait until tomorrow.

He would wait until Bolton's men left and then he would go for her.

...

Gwen stood at the window, looking down onto the courtyard as the men readied their horses. Most of Lord Bolton's men had begun to ride off, flanking him and keeping him safe as he stood around and waited for one final word with the Kingslayer.

The maid took a seat on the ledge of the window, her hand resting on the glass as she saw Jaime move across to Bolton. She noted that his beard had gone and his hair had been trimmed and he looked like he had done before he had been captured. She barely recognised him without the hair covering his pale face.

She watched the two men shake hands with each other, laughing and smiling as they parted ways and Jaime managed to climb onto his own horse. He looked nowhere near the man she had seen in the past few months. His attire was clean and he looked like the regal knight he once had been.

She continued to look as Jaime moved along on his horse, maester Qyburn riding behind him. Another tall man rode in front, leading the others behind him. She assumed they were Jaime's guard to make sure he returned to Kings Landing safely.

Gwen remained silent, willing for Jaime to look back once. She wanted to see him one final time before he left her. She didn't know why because it would only hurt her. But she supposed it hurt her more to see him ride away without saying anything. She closed her eyes, her hand sliding down the window as she felt herself begin to cry again.

She realised there was nothing else. There was no more that she could do apart from try and escape on her own.

"Do you always cry?"

Gwen turned around and saw the familiar sight of Hoat stood behind her in the narrow tower corridor. Gwen remained sat where she was, perched by the window as she looked at him, not knowing what to say back to him.

"I will take that as a yes," he replied. "It really doesn't become you. You'd be much prettier with a smile on your face."

"There's nothing to smile about," Gwen said quickly and stood up, trying to move past Hoat. He moved hastily, grabbing onto her arm and stopping her from moving away from him. She winced as his hand squeezed her arm and he pulled her back to him, his teeth bared in a sinister smile.

"Your precious Kingslayer has left. You need to accept it. It will make things easier for you."

"No," Gwen spoke lowly. "Now get off me."

"I can please you better than he ever could. He's a cripple now...no one will want him...not even that sister of his."

"Let me go," Gwen simply urged him, tiring of his words for one day.

"Until tonight, pretty," he whispered into her ear and Gwen managed to pull herself away from him, sniffing as she moved back down the corridor. She looked to Brienne's door which she was sure would contain the knight. Could she go and talk to her? Would Brienne be as willing to speak as Jaime had been?

Gwen supposed there was only one thing to do. She knocked on the door and Brienne allowed her entrance, stepping back from the door and allowing Gwen to enter. The tall woman wore a ghastly yellow gown and Gwen blinked profusely to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She had to admit that it wasn't the most flattering thing on her.

"Has he gone?" Brienne wondered.

"He left this morning," Gwen said in a quiet voice. "Only a few moments ago."

Brienne's bed was unmade still and there were a few gowns which had been left on the floor.

"Did you go and see him off?"

"No," Gwen replied and she busied herself by making Brienne's bed, placing the sheets back where they belonged. Brienne watched the maid with wonder before she saw Gwen sniff loudly, her eyes watering as she plumped up the pillows.

"What has happened?" Brienne wondered and Gwen stopped making the bed and simply collapsed onto it.

"He...he went without saying anything...I thought...I know I told him not to bother but I didn't think he actually would...I thought he cared...I thought he..." Gwen spoke incoherently and Brienne remained stood where she was, unable to comfort the girl for she knew nothing of crying woman. She took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room as Gwen pushed a hand through her curls and folded her legs.

"I...Jaime and I had an argument last night," Gwen admitted to her. "He...well...it doesn't matter now. None of it matters because he has gone. He has left and I don't know what to do."

"There is nothing to do but fight them," Brienne said.

"And if we fight them then we die."

"I would rather die than go through with what they have planned," Brienne said to her and Gwen shook her head. "What would the Kingslayer say to you?"

"He'd tell me to accept it," Gwen snorted once and looked away and to the window. Dust sparkled in the sunlight, glowing in the room as it caught Gwen's attention.

"He'd tell you to be strong," Brienne said. "I'm surprised you're not going with him. I didn't think he would be able to leave you here."

"It was an easy decision for him to make," Gwen shrugged. "He went to talk to Lord Bolton but he wouldn't change his mind. Hoat needs his prizes."

"Sickening," Brienne spat out. "How women can be treated like this...like cattle traded at market..."

"It's how it always has been," Gwen shrugged once more.

"And that was it?" Brienne wondered. "Jaime just left you? He told you that was all there was to it?"

Gwen sighed once and looked away from the floating dust in the room, her hands resting on the silk of the pink gown which she wore. Brienne continued to study her with a piqued interest and Gwen shook her head.

"We...I can't really remember what happened. I yelled at him and he yelled at me. I told him...I shouldn't have told him...I should have kept my mouth shut but I couldn't. I couldn't just let him go without him knowing. I suppose I was foolish to think that he would tell me he felt the same."

Brienne tried to make sense of Gwen's incomprehensible sentence and she found her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open.

"You told him that you loved him?" she wondered and Gwen shook her head, rolling her eyes and looking upwards to hold the tears which formed in them.

"Gods no," she replied. "I basically told him that I was on the way to falling in love with him. It's foolish, really. So silly. All he was...he was just a man who offered me comfort. He was a man who looked after me and that doesn't mean that I should fall for him...Lord Robb often offered me comfort and I never fell for him. Not once did I think about him like I do Jaime."

"Only you know how you feel," Brienne said to her. "Although I think you are a fool is you feel something for him. He is the Kingslayer. He is a member of the Kingsguard and has fathered his sister's children. I cannot see the attraction."

"There's something else," Gwen replied, shaking her head back and forth. "He's not all that bad...he really isn't...but he doesn't care for me like I thought he did. I suppose he just pitied me."

"And if you think that then you are as blind as he is," Brienne rolled her eyes. "Both of you relied on each other. I watched the pair of you and you both relied on each other."

"We both pitied each other," Gwen contradicted her. "Well...I cared for him but he pitied me."

"Can you use your brain for one moment?" Brienne snapped at her. "He cared. He cared about you. He just doesn't love you like you love him."

"I don't love-"

"-Spare me," Brienne urged her and Gwen kept her mouth shut, her face shocked at the knight's bluntness with her. "You are well on your way to loving him. Obviously not now he has left you here."

"Obviously," Gwen echoed.

"But it doesn't matter because I have no intention of being here much longer," Brienne said. "Hoat's men guard the castle and I am sure they will have heavy scrutiny on us. I am sure I can handle them."

"Do you think so?"

"Well you won't be able to," Brienne informed her. "We will have to wait until night when the dark is on our side."

"And then what do we do?" Gwen wondered.

"We continue searching for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya like we had promised the Lady Stark." Brienne said as if it were simple. "We cannot sit here and do nothing."

"Agreed," Gwen nodded with her and she stood up from the bed. "I'm off to get some rest before tonight."

"I'll come to you," Brienne said. "And then we go."

"Understood," Gwen said to her and headed towards the door. "Look after yourself, Brienne."

"You too, my Lady."

"Gwen," she replied. "Just call me Gwen."

"As you wish."

Gwen returned to her room, locking the door for the remainder of the day. She tried to get some rest before Brienne came to her but it was no use. There was no point. She simply sat on her bed, her eyes staring at the cloth above her four poster resting place and she wondered where he was. She wondered what he was doing at that moment in time. She didn't know why. She should be trying to get him out of her mind. She shouldn't be wondering what he was doing.

The sun slowly faded until its light could no longer be seen on Gwen's floor. The darkness took over and she waited for Brienne, hoping that it wouldn't be long before she knocked on her door. But it didn't matter. Gwen's heart beat raced as soon as loud knock banged on her door and she gulped loudly, knowing full well that Brienne would never be so brash.

"Come out, come out, little lamb."

Gwen groaned as she heard Hoat call her and she wondered what would happen if she just remained where she was and refused to unlock the door.

"I can break the door down," he answered her unspoken question. "There is no use in hiding from me."

She grunted once and stood up, moving to the door and unlocking it in time to see him stood there.

"Come along now, my dear," he said, his knuckles grazing over her cheek. "No need to look so down about this. I'll look after you."

"I doubt that," Gwen said and Hoat rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with him. She looked back as she heard Brienne's door open and she saw the knight stood there, her face one of knowing. She had waited until it was too late.

"I'm willing to look past the fact you spat on me, pretty," he assured her and she shook her head. "I'm willing to treat you with a little more respect than my men ever did. All I ask is for the tears to stop and for you to be eager."

"You're going to have a long wait for that," Gwen spat back.

"I don't doubt it...but I'm a patient man."

...

Brienne huffed and slammed her door shut, knowing that she had to act now before Hoat did something to Gwen. She couldn't let him break the girl any further than she had been broken. She looked around for her armour in the room, knowing she would need it if she were to act.

Thankfully she found it in the wardrobe and quickly changed, placing her well suited attire back onto her body before she moved from the room. She knew her sword had been removed but she could easily steal one of those from someone. She walked down the corridors, lurking in the shadows as she tried to find where Hoat had taken Gwen.

"Oi!"

Brienne froze at the shout directed to her and three men walked down the corridor towards her, their swords ready to swing straight at her as she gulped loudly and shook her head back and forth. She stood where she was, taking a stance and waiting with intent as they moved closer towards her, their eyes fixed on her as they did so.

"You dumb bitch! You're not supposed to leave your room."

One swung at her and she expertly dodged it, moving to the side and punching him in the face squarely, breaking his jaw as she snatched his sword from him and clashed with the other two. She had to admit that the Kingslayer had been better than these men she were facing. She sparred easily, hitting her one sword against their two swords before she managed to hit one man in the face with her elbow and then sliced the other one through his stomach.

"Impressive."

Brienne turned around, her sword still held in the air as she looked at the man who drawled the word to her. He stood there, his arms folded and an air of cockiness on his face as he moved forwards, looking around before his eyes settled on Brienne.

"What are you doing here?" she asked from him, refusing to drop her sword.

"I persuaded the men taking me to Kings Landing to turn around and come back. It's amazing how much power gold has."

"Guilty conscience?" Brienne wondered and he shrugged at her.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "Where's Gwen?"

"Hoat has her."

"Then why are we wasting time standing around here?" he snapped at her and began to move down the corridors, looking around as he held a sword in his left hand, ready for any threat to present itself. The corridors were mainly quiet; the guards who served Lord Bolton and who were escorting Jaime seemed to be dealing with them.

"Why did you come back for her, Kingslayer?" Brienne snapped. "She told me last night how she confessed everything to you-"

"-She confessed nothing which makes anything significant," Jaime cut her off, not wanting to talk about what they had discussed.

"Yet you came back for her," Brienne said.

"I came back for you too...mainly because I knew that you would be with her..." Jaime admitted as he moved quickly past two men who had begun to duel amongst themselves. He could only imagine how the majority of Hoat's men would be dead by morning. And Jaime would have great pleasure in taking care of Hoat himself.

"Tell her how you feel," Brienne snapped at him.

"And why do you care?"

"Because you are both as dumb as each other," Brienne replied and moved up the steps with him, walking through the tower as it spiralled.

Jaime looked around, finally seeing a door with two guarded men stood outside of it. He heard the sounds of womanly cries and he instantly knew he had found her. He held his sword in the air as it clattered against a guards. He urged himself to fight better, to push on through the pain of his body as he heard Gwen yell again.

Brienne moved first, easily disarming one guard and running her blade through his chest before she helped Jaime, seeing him struggling was enough to make her consider helping him. She dealt with the final guard before Jaime moved into the room, the door slamming against the wall behind it as he saw the sight before him.

He'd been too late. He knew he should have come earlier.

He could see Hoat sat up on his knees, one hand on her hip and the other on her head as he kept her facing the bed as she sat on all fours. He looked behind him to where Jaime stood and released the blonde's head as he drew out from her, pulling her skirts down from her waist to cover her.

With one final shove her pushed her to lay on the bed as he stood up, moving around the room as Jaime moved to the other side, slowly prowling with his sword in his hand.

"You've got a nerve coming back here," Hoat growled at him and Jaime shrugged nonchalantly as he caught Gwen's gaze for a moment. "You come back for her? Pretty little thing...very willing too..."

"Well, you won't know anymore. Not even any whores will be pleasuring you." Jaime replied and Hoat grabbed onto his own sword and moved hastily as Jaime moved to the side of the bed. He held his hand out for Gwen as his eyes remained focused on Hoat. Gwen quickly took hold of Jaime's hand as he held his sword under his arm.

He pulled her from the bed and looked at her for a moment before walking her to the door where Brienne stood, nodding at her to take hold of Gwen. She held onto Brienne's hand as Jaime grabbed his sword once more and looked at Hoat.

"And what are you going to do?" Hoat asked. "You're missing a hand."

"I intend to go through with my promise from yesterday," Jaime said. "I will slice you open from balls to brains and leave you here...your rotting corpse..."

"With one hand?" Hoat wondered.

"Well, we will just have to see," Jaime said and he quickly moved forwards, swinging his sword at Hoat haphazardly and Gwen wondered how he was going to fair. She could see he was weak. He wasn't at his best and anyone could see that. Gwen looked to Brienne for a moment and the knight nodded, stepping forwards and helping Jaime, completely throwing the Hoat off balance.

"I can manage," Jaime snapped at her and Hoat fell to the floor, his sword dropping from his hand as he scrambled back and Jaime and Brienne pointed their swords at him.

"Need a woman to help you?" Hoat snarled at Jaime who pressed his sword further into Hoat's stomach.

"Now, shall we see what you're made off or shall I just kill you here and now?" Jaime enquired from him.

"Do what you want," Hoat whispered. "You're the one who will be the cripple in life."

Jaime snapped, plunging his sword deep into the Hoat's stomach. Gwen shrieked out loud as she heard Hoat scream in pain and she turned her gaze to Jaime, his eyes narrowed as he stabbed into Hoat.

He pulled his sword back out, blood dripping from the blade as he passed it to Brienne, his body splattered in blood. He looked to Gwen as she stood there, her face completely unreadable as he looked at her.

"You came back," she whispered and Jaime nodded at her, moving forwards and resting his hand on the small of her back. He led her out of the room as Brienne followed them.

"I came back too late," he told her, his eyes completely scared as to what he had just seen.

"But you came back," Gwen whispered. "Why?"

"Guilty conscience," Jaime explained to her and she felt pain in her side as she watched Jaime. He glanced back down to her and stood still, looking at Brienne and urging her for a moment of privacy. She took the hint and left them in the corridor alone.

"Gwen...what you said last night..."

"Forget about it," she shook her head, her hair moving around her head as she did so. "I didn't mean it...well I did...but I know that it doesn't mean anything so I'd prefer to forget about it."

He said nothing before he moved his hand to her chin, his finger curling underneath it and drawing her gaze to him.

"I do care," he whispered to her. "But I can't...Gwen...Cersei...she's the one who I love. She's the one who I have..."

"I know," Gwen whispered and Jaime smiled softly as her gaze looked down and he knew that she was hurting. What did she expect? He was a member of the Kingsguard and she was a maid for the Starks. Did she honestly think that she could act on her feelings?

"Come here," Jaime whispered and he drew her into his arms, running his hand down her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I was late...too late..."

"He'd...he'd nearly finished then..." Gwen whispered to him.

Jaime held her tighter at the piece of information and he ran his hand down her blonde hair as she pulled herself against him. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he remained content for a few moments, holding her to him.

...

A/N: Another chapter for today! Thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed today. I do hope you enjoy so far!


	25. Chapter 25

"Gwen, you need to hold still," Jaime scolded her as she flinched from his touch once more. He was sat behind her on the edge of the bed, his body turned to the side and his eyes focused on her neck. She held her hair in one hand over her shoulder as Jaime ran the cloth down her skin. He looked at the cuts which he was cleaning as she winced once more.

"Gwen." He scolded her.

"Sorry," she snapped back. "But whatever is on that cloth is really hurting my skin."

"It's to make sure the cut is clean," Jaime informed her and she rolled her eyes at hearing him as he looked at the final cut and ran the wet cloth down it. "Don't want you getting an infection now, do we?"

"I suppose not," Gwen muttered and Jaime smirked at her flippant attitude. He remained sat where he was, his eyes staring down her long, pale neck to where the dress sat around her shoulders.

"What else did Hoat do to you?" Jaime wondered from her, his tone suddenly dark and Gwen looked down to her lap, her eyes completely focused on it and on the mattress which she sat on.

"I don't require any moon tea, if that is what you're asking," she whispered and Jaime closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling sharply as Gwen kept her head bowed, her fingers parting her curls as Jaime finished with the cloth and tossed it back into the jug the maester had brought him.

"I'm sorry," Jaime told her. "I should have come back sooner for you. I should have taken you that night."

"It doesn't matter," Gwen said to him, turning her head over her shoulder to glance back at him, a timid smile on her face as her eyes searched his. "You cannot dwell on the past. Besides, you came back and that is all that matters."

He moved his hand without thinking, cupping her neck for a moment before she stood up and Jaime remained sat where he was, his gaze following her as she wandered around the tent which had been set up for him. It didn't contain much. All it had was a bed and a jug of water. She supposed they were travelling light.

"I shouldn't have left in the first place," Jaime admitted to her. "Seeing him...with you...it sickens me, Gwen."

"It sickens you," she snorted back, shaking her head back and forth before she took her seat next to Jaime once more, crossing one leg over the other and pulling her skirts over them. "You cannot blame yourself for what he did. I've been through much worse than that in the past few weeks."

"You shouldn't have had to," Jaime said.

"And you shouldn't have had your hand chopped off," she retaliated and Jaime prominently groaned at the memory. "But things happen...and...I know it will take time to get over them. I don't know if I ever will...but..."

"You can't let them win," Jaime concluded and she nodded and smiled warmly at him, running her hand down the arm with the stump. He watched her with wonder as she completed the soothing action and he wondered why she didn't think it was ugly.

Jaime knew that it made him less of a man. He knew that it was disgusting and he could only imagine how repulsed Cersei would be by it to start with. He could understand that. But Gwen looked at it as if it didn't matter. She looked at him as if nothing had happened and she didn't think any less of him.

"What happens when we reach Kings Landing?" Gwen enquired and Jaime took a deep breath, thinking about what would happen to her.

"I...I shall ask Cersei to have pity on you when she lays eyes on you. She may allow you to stay as a kitchen maid or something which is out of her sight...unless you want to travel back North?"

"Lord Robb wouldn't look at me," Gwen said to him. "I've betrayed him. He resents his own mother so Gods only know what he would do to me. I assume he may take pity on me but I don't know. War changes everything."

"We will have to wait and see, Gwen," Jaime urged her, knowing full well that Lord Robb could be dead. "I don't know what will happen once we reach Kings Landing. But you have my protection. I can promise you that."

"I don't care," she whispered to him. "Anything is better than being with Hoat...even death."

"Gwen." Jaime winced once more.

"What? We both know it is possible," she told him, holding onto his arm tightly as he looked at the motion, her fingers wrapped around his skin and he shook his head slowly. "The fact that you will stand by me just shows how much you value your family words."

"It's more than that," Jaime said, his head bowed as she watched him in the darkness. The only light came from the dim candle which sat on the floor and that was slowly burning out. "It is true that a Lannister always repays their debts. But that is not why I helped you...Gwen...I helped you because I care about you. I care about you more than I care to admit because I know that nothing can happen."

"Because you're loyal to your sister," Gwen concluded and he shook his head at her.

"That is part of it," Jaime told her before managing to draw his gaze back to hers, his voice soft and timid as he moved his hand to rest on her cheek. "I'm a member of the Kingsguard. You know what that means. I have an oath to honour...as best as I can anyway...and you're a Stark maid...we...we cannot mix and you know that."

"I know it," Gwen muttered. "It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"Of course it will hurt," Jaime said to her. "But you have to think logically. I cannot run away with you and keep you safe. It wouldn't work and I don't know if I would want to do it. I like you, Gwen...but I'm no knight in shining armour."

She said nothing as she listened to him and she nodded. She knew he was right. It never would be able to work out and she should quash the thoughts which ran around in her head. She should stop thinking so naively. It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

"What will happen to Brienne?" Gwen wondered from Jaime as both of them looked down. Their legs were touching thigh to thigh as their upper halves remained turned to each other. Gwen could feel the heat radiating from Jaime and it comforted her to know he was so close to her. It seemed he was the only thing to comfort her.

"I have no idea what will happen to the wench," Jaime admitted. "I'm just happy to see she is out of that ghastly gown."

"Jaime," Gwen scolded him and he chuckled, looking at her as a ghost of a smirk formed on her lips and he smirked at seeing her, watching as her eyes moved up and she looked at him.

"She looks nowhere near as beautiful as you do," Jaime told her and drew a blush to her cheek.

"Shut up," she muttered and he smiled as he rested his hand against her cheek, feeling the skin turning warm under his touch. He saw her hesitate for a moment, her eyes clouding over with fear before he spoke to her.

"It's only me," Jaime assured her, not wanting for her to recoil from him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Gwen whispered. "I guess I'm just...well...still a bit cautious."

"And I cannot blame you," Jaime told her. "It will take time for you to heal."

She said nothing as she looked at him, their eyes locking and unable to look away as Jaime moved his hand slowly down her cheek to the back of her neck. His fingers curled around her as he slowly moved closer to her, his brain protesting and his mind telling him not to be so foolish. He would make matters worse if he did this.

Gwen closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing as she reminded herself that it was just Jaime. It was Jaime and he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't hurt her. She felt his warm breath on the sides of her cheeks before she felt his lips against her skin, resting just to the side of her mouth. He remained still, giving her time to adjust and make sure she didn't jump back from him. She made no motion of movement, choosing to remain where she was and Jaime's lips slowly lifted from her skin.

She moved her hand then, holding onto Jaime's hand as he laced his fingers through hers and finally placed his lips down onto her own. Gwen remained motionless, not too sure what to do as Jaime moved his lips from hers a moment later. He knew it had been awkward. He had fully expected it to be. Gwen was still scared and he knew that kissing her wasn't the best idea he'd had. But he had to do it. And even though it was awkward, it was nice.

"I'm sorry," Jaime began to apologise as she said nothing, her eyes only slightly open and her lips parted softly as she inhaled quickly. "I should never have done that. I knew you weren't...I know and I didn't think..."

"It doesn't matter," Gwen assured him, still holding his hand which she had taken from her neck. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I know it wasn't brilliant and I..."

"No," Jaime assured her. "Do you think that it was terrible?"

She took a moment before she shook her head and Jaime nodded back to her, agreeing full well with her.

"I don't think it was terrible either," he promised her calmly. "Awkward, yes, but not terrible...nowhere near terrible."

"We should maybe forget about it," Gwen told him. "I mean...we don't want to..."

Jaime smiled at her and she sat back for a moment, wondering what he found so amusing at that moment in time. She arched a brow as Jaime laughed and shook his head, pushing his free hand through his blonde locks.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Jaime assured her. "I just don't know if I can forget about it. Maybe I've made everything ten times worse."

"I doubt that," Gwen said to him. "We should maybe get some sleep...it's been a long day."

"Agreed," Jaime said to her. "I'm afraid there isn't a bed for you though. We didn't think to bring one along."

"I can manage on the floor."

"Have my bed," Jaime said and she shook her head.

"You need it more than I do."

"I doubt that," Jaime informed her and she shook her head, moving away from the bed before he grabbed onto her arm, hauling her back to him as he stared at her. "Just take it." He urged her and placed a finger over her lips before she could protest anymore. She smiled up to him as he released her and she pecked him on the cheek before moving over to the bed.

The two of them spent the rest of the night sat in each other's company and talking about everything which didn't matter in life. Jaime had to admit that he did prefer her company when the conversation was light. He learnt that her first crush had actually been a member of Lord Stark's men. He listened as she told him that she had gotten lost in the Godswood once and Lady Stark had brought her back when her mother had died. He laughed at her when she said that she had once managed to release a horse by accident and she had no idea where it had gone.

He didn't know how long they had been talking but he soon heard Gwen's yawns and the drowsy tone of her voice as sleep overcame her.

...

The remainder of the journey to Kings Landing was long and tedious. Gwen was kept with Brienne near the back of the congregation whilst Jaime was kept under Walton's gaze. It was on the final day of the journey when Jaime urged her to ride alongside him. She did so after a moment and she saw him turn to look at her as Walton spoke to him; his voice completely full of authority even over a man like Jaime.

"I hope you remember the deal, Lannister," he hissed at Jaime who winced, not taking kindly to be spoken to in such a tone. Jaime nodded at him once, his gaze entirely focused on Gwen and making sure she was safe as he knew Kings Landing would be within their sights in a few moments.

Gwen kept her mouth closed as Kings Landing finally came into view and she refused to look at Jaime. The Kingslayer looked around and wondered if anything changed at all. He doubted it. He kept silent as they entered the outer courtyard and he looked around, noting the familiar colours of the Kingsguard's cloaks as he dismounted his horse.

"I see my sister has been busy making allies," Jaime declared as he stepped forwards, his escort remaining sat on their horses apart from Brienne who had climbed down. Gwen watched on for a moment, wondering what would happen as the two men Jaime had addressed bowed down at the waist.

"What happened to your hand?" one of them asked him and Jaime looked up to the sky.

"Well, as you can see," he spoke sarcastically, "it is no more. A run in with a certain man named Hoat. He promptly died by my other hand."

The two men looked wearily at each other before Jaime moved to Gwen's horse and offered her his good hand. She looked at him hesitantly and only then did she realise that he was trying to keep her by his side. She took hold of it, her other hand moving to his shoulder as he helped her with the dissent.

"You!"

The shout startled Jaime as his hand rested on Gwen's waist and he steadied her from the climb down. The pair of them turned as Loras Tyrell looked at Brienne with extreme hatred. He started towards her and Jaime took Gwen's hand, moving back to the young knight who glared at Brienne.

"You killed him! You killed Lord Renly...after all he did for you...he made you part of his Kingsguard and you kill him!"

Jaime saw that the anger in the younger boy's face was something which he wouldn't be able to control. It seemed many people had loved Renly.

"I did not kill him," Brienne denied. "I never would have killed him."

"You did," Loras snapped back, his face turning red as he took hold of his sword and pointed it straight at Brienne. Brienne did nothing but stand where she was, her head held high as Jaime groaned and moved to intervene. "And now you will pay with your own life."

"Leave it be, Tyrell," Jaime warned him, his voice low and deadly as Gwen continued to hold onto his hand, her other hand wrapping around his wrist as Jaime watched Loras refuse to drop his sword.

"This is nothing to do with you." Loras said and Jaime looked at him with a smug grin, his brow arched as his eyes watched the young boy with intent.

"I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," he reminded him. "You will do well to remember that and you will do as I tell you. If not then I shall have that sword rammed straight through you and you can go back to your precious Renly. Do you understand me?"

Loras said nothing, his glare still on Brienne as he lowered his sword, the reluctance in his motions slowing him down. He sheathed the blade and spoke once more.

"I want her arrested," he demanded and Jaime sighed as Brienne looked at him, wondering what he would do. He looked around at the two members of the Kingsguard and he nodded at them, agreeing to their requests. If she was locked away then it would keep her out of trouble and keep her alive.

"Take her to a tower cell," Jaime said and Gwen winced as they grabbed Brienne and began to drag her away. She looked at him, her eyes filled with hatred as Jaime caught her gaze, silently trying to convey why he had done what he had just done. He looked away as the rest of his escort dismounted and Gwen looked at him, hissing as the men busied themselves in jumping down from their horses.

"Why did you do that?" she wondered from him and he watched her for a moment.

"It keeps her alive," he said simply as Walton stood before Jaime, waiting for his rewards to be given to him. Jaime nodded once before knowing that he would have to lead them to the treasure room for he wanted nothing more than for them to leave the capital.

Jaime looked across as a young squire moved through the courtyard, his head bowed and Jaime called him over, needing to know where his sister was. He had thought she would present for his arrival but it seemed not.

"Boy," Jaime drawled, "the Queen. Where is she?"

"In the sept, my Lord," he informed her and Jaime's brow furrowed as he wondered why Cersei would be down there. "She mourns over the loss of her son, King Joffrey."

Gwen looked at Jaime, wondering if he would have any emotion towards the death of the boy. He had been his son too. But he remained cold and emotionless, not a sign of a tear in his eye nor of a whimper from his lips.

"How did he die?" Jaime wondered.

"Poison, my Lord," the squire responded. "Lord Tyrion was the one who was said to have poisoned the boy."

Jaime said nothing as Gwen thought about what she had just heard. That didn't sound like Tyrion in the slightest. He was too clever to have been caught and Gwen knew that. She also wanted to know where Sansa and Arya were. She couldn't begin to comprehend what had happened.

"Foolish thing for him to do," Jaime said after a moment's thought.

"Yes, my Lord," the squire agreed half heartedly with Jaime who took a moment to look back at Walton who was looking at him with a lack of patience.

"Could you do me a favour?" Jaime asked the squire. "Can you escort these men to the grand hall? They must be hungry and thirsty and tell the kitchen that Ser Jaime says to feed the men as much as they want"

"What about our money?" Walton wondered before the squire even had the chance to say anything further. Jaime looked back to Walton, his face one of annoyance as Gwen remained silent, hoping that her presence in the capital would go amiss.

"I shall pay you once I return from running my errands," Jaime drawled. "In the meantime go and enjoy the hospitality of the capital."

He said no more as he whirled around on the spot and began to move off, Gwen being pulled alongside him as she kept close to his side, her eyes looking down as people glanced at Jaime, knowing full well who he was. She supposed she was fortunate that the stump on his hand was creating more attention than she was.

"I'll keep you hidden in my chambers," Jaime whispered to her as he dropped her hand, refusing to draw any more attention to them. "You have to promise me that you'll stay there and not go anywhere."

"I don't think you have to worry about me running off," Gwen said bluntly and Jaime smirked for a moment as they moved down the empty corridor. He rested his hand on her back, trying to give her some comfort before he heard a curt voice speak.

"Jaime?"

He froze, slowly removing his hand from Gwen before he turned around. Gwen didn't need to turn around to see who had called his name. She recognised the cold and hard voice from anywhere.

"Leave us," she ordered and Gwen remained stood where she was, unable to turn around as Jaime watched her move closer to him and he felt relief flood through his veins. She was still alive and well. He smiled at the sight of her as her lips remained tight, looking at the blonde who was by his side.

"Cersei," Jaime spoke, looking over her shoulder to see her guard disappear.

"You brought a friend, brother," Cersei said and Gwen turned around slowly, revealing herself to the blonde woman who looked completely bemused. Her gaze narrowed as Jaime said nothing for a moment, trying to think of how to get Gwen out from trouble. Cersei's eyes moved to the stump on his arm and her fingers laced together in front of her.

"What happened?" Cersei wondered and Jaime coughed awkwardly whilst Gwen said nothing, knowing that her words would be twisted if she tried to.

"It is a long story. One that is not important at this moment in time."

"And what is she doing with you? She is a traitor, Jaime," Cersei snapped at her brother. Jaime shook his head softly before resting his hand onto Cersei's arm, looking at her with wide eyes.

"She was sent to bring me back here by Lady Stark," Jaime explained. "She had hoped for a trade for Lady Arya and Lady Sansa in compensation for myself."

"Well, she will have a long wait," Cersei replied. "The girls have vanished from the capital. Arya left after her father's death and Sansa after our Joffrey's death. Besides, it does not matter now. Have you not heard of the Stark's demise?"

"No," Jaime whispered. He had an idea what had happened. He knew what Bolton had planned to do but he hadn't told Gwen of the plan. He didn't want to upset her more than she had been. And so he kept quiet.

"Robb Stark was killed. He married someone other than the Frey girl and he had to be punished for it. He was killed along with his mother who has suffered the same fate."

"No," Gwen spoke and Jaime saw how she was shaking her head, her tears rolling down her cheeks at the information. Cersei said nothing, looking at the maid as Jaime bowed his head, realising that Gwen had nothing left.

"The Northern Rebellion has been quashed. There is nothing more for the Starks," Cersei declared to her brother. "Besides, I would like to know how the maid has come to be in your company." His sister urged him and Jaime looked to Gwen who was still stood on the spot, her tears dripping down from her face as she thought of Lady Stark and Lord Robb. And Sansa and Arya. Gods only knew where they were.

"She has been looking after me during my journey back here," Jaime said. "If it was not for her then I would have died because of this," Jaime said, holding his stump up and exaggerating the truth. Cersei looked at the stump and he saw a flash of horror pass her eyes as she looked back to his green gaze.

"It is horrific," she admitted to him and Jaime felt something in his chest at her words. Not once had Gwen spoken to him like that. "But it doesn't matter. I have wanted the girl dead for quite some time."

"What does it matter?" Jaime asked his sister. "The entire seven kingdoms know of us."

"They know only the rumours that they hear," Cersei interrupted. "Tommen sits on the throne now. Myrcella has been shipped off like a common whore by our imp brother. The rumours are all that remains and she knows them to be true."

"A Lannister always repays his debts," Jaime said and Cersei glared at him, her shoulders tensing as she caught her brother's gaze.

"Or is this more than that?" Cersei wondered from her brother. "Has she been keeping your bed warm at night?"

"No," Jaime replied to her, remembering the conversation he had with her many moons ago. "You know I am loyal to you. But I am in debt, sister. Spare her life and let her be."

"Your debt hardly matters now that you are back here," Cersei assured her brother before looking back to where her guards stood, keeping themselves to themselves at the end of the corridor. "She will be locked up along with our dear brother."

"Cersei-"

"-If you are loyal to me then this should not bother you," she snapped back at him. "Guards, arrest this woman and have her thrown in the dungeon with the imp."

Gwen wondered what to do as she contemplated running away. She knew running would end in instant death. Jaime said nothing, glaring at his sister as she watched the little maid contemplate what to do with her time.

"I shall spare her life," Cersei spoke, her eyes looking to Gwen as the maid wormed around in the guard's grip, trying to free herself. "But she will be begging for death after time in the dungeon."

Gwen struggled as they led her away and Jaime watched on, his mouth closed as he considered what to do for a few moments. Cersei looked back at him, a smile on her pink lips as she looked at Jaime.

"Consider your debt repaid," she sneered at him. "I've let her keep her life."

"She will not say anything, Cersei. Times have changed."

"And so have you," his sister observed. "I did not know you valued her life so highly. It also makes me question your loyalty."

Jaime said nothing back to her as she held her arm out to him, wondering if he would take it.

"Do you not want to see our son?" she asked him and Jaime instantly wanted to say no. The last thing he wanted to do was go and see Joffrey. He couldn't stand the child when he was alive. He doubted he would be able to stand him dead. No. All he wanted at that moment in time was to go to Gwen and free her from his sister's merciless punishment.

...

"Ah, I do recognise you. The pretty little Stark maid."

Gwen looked across her cell to where he sat, resting in the corner of it in the dark. Gwen moved on her knees to the front of the cell, her hands wrapping around the bars as she squinted in the darkness and saw him.

"Lord Tyrion," Gwen spoke his name. "I understand you are in here for the murder of the King of the Iron Throne."

"There are sometimes when I wish I was," Tyrion admitted to her, growing bored of being cooped up in his small cell. "Perhaps if I did it then it would make my time in her justifiable. Anyway, how have you ended up here?"

"Lady Stark sent me with Ser Jaime back to Kings Landing. She hoped for an exchanged between him and Lady Arya and Lady Sansa."

"Ah, my doting wife." Tyrion said and Gwen felt her heart flutter and her blood turn cold as Tyrion stood up, moving in his cell so he stood closer to the bars. He watched on for a moment, seeing Gwen's face scrunch up as he did so.

"Did you not hear the glorious news? My father wed me to Sansa in order to secure the North. She made a very nice wife, I have to admit. She was completely willing and obedient."

"She...they say she left..." Gwen said and Tyrion nodded.

"She fled as soon as Joffrey died. Insolent little brat made her life a living hell. You would barley be able to understand...what with being an innocent maid. I assume Jaime is back in Kings Landing now?"

"He is," Gwen spoke. "He is with your sister. He was...well...he was taking me somewhere safe before she found us."

"Really?" Tyrion wondered; amusement held in his voice as he watched the maid's cheeks redden and he chuckled. "My brother was protecting you. How times have changed. Tell me, is he still madly in love with Cersei or has he succumbed to your gentle nature?"

Gwen was unsure of how to answer that question for she didn't know. In truth she had no idea what ran around Jaime's head. None of it made any sense to her.

"No matter," Tyrion shook his head. "I shall find out in the near future what my brother thinks. No doubt he will come down here to see me...and perhaps you..."

"Jaime-"

"-On first name terms with him, are you?" Tyrion wondered; his brow arched as wonder took hold of him. "My, my, how lovely. I see that he has managed to charm you."

"You always did know how to talk."

Both Gwen and Tyrion turned to look down the rows of cells as Jaime moved towards them, his eyes dashing between the pair of them. Tyrion placed his hand to his chest and leant back a little.

"My brother, you wound me," he chuckled and Jaime looked over to Gwen. He felt himself recoil from her small smile, closing his eyes for a brief moment and remembering what he had just done with Cersei.

He had held his sister once again.

He had lain with her.

He had done all of that and deep down it sickened him.

It sickened him to think of her with him whilst Gwen sat by herself in some cell. And then Cersei had told him of her plans. She had told him of how he needed to kill Tyrion for her. She told him how his son had died by the hands of his brother. She kept on telling him that he had changed.

And then she had dragged Gwen into the conversation. She asked what had happened between him and the maid. She asked him why he showed her pity. He told her of what she had been through. He told her of how she had been violated multiple times and Cersei had told him how she failed to care. She told him how her life meant nothing to her. Jaime knew he had lost his sister.

"I doubt I could do that," Jaime said to Tyrion. "I hear you are here because of your murder of the King."

"As I was telling our dear maid," Tyrion drawled, "I wish I had killed him as it would justify me being here. However, Cersei seems to be forgetting that I am not foolish enough to poison him."

"She says you threatened to kill him on multiple occasions."

"As did many people in the capital," Tyrion replied. "I am not foolish enough to carry out the job myself. Cersei simply wants me dead."

"I can tell," Jaime replied, still hesitant in his brother's company. He knew deep down that Tyrion couldn't have been the one to kill him. He knew his brother was not foolish enough.

"I see you have a vital part of yourself missing, brother," Tyrion declared. "If you keep losing limbs then you'll catch up with me."

"I doubt that will happen," Jaime said and his brother chuckled before looking across to Gwen.

"I was just asking your dear friend what business she has here in Kings Landing. It seems she delivered you safely back to us."

"Yes," Jaime said and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Gwen who had her fingers wrapped around the metal of the bars still, willing for Jaime to say something to her. "She did help me."

"Yet she finds herself locked down here." Tyrion said. "Although it seems to be the innocent people who end up locked away in here."

"Cersei shows no mercy," Jaime said, watching Gwen as he moved to stand by her. Tyrion watched as his brother moved his hand to rest over Gwen's fingers and he wondered if perhaps his brother had moved on from his sister.

Jaime felt terrible as Gwen moved her fingers into his and held onto him tightly. He had slept with Cersei. He had done that and then he had listened to his sister spout her venom and he didn't know how to feel. It was wrong of him to run to Gwen. She should not be second best simply because Cersei had changed in his eyes.

But deep down he knew that she wasn't second best. He knew that but he had been fighting it. He had been fighting it out of his loyalty to Cersei.

"What does she intend to do?" Gwen wondered and Jaime watched her for a second.

"She intends to keep you locked up in here," Jaime said and he shook his head. "I won't let her. I am to go and see my father. I shall tell him how you kept me alive and I shall see if I can have you released. You may have to be a hostage here but it will get you out of here. I am sure my father will honour the family words to the woman who saved my life and kept me going."

"Will your sister allow it?"

"She will have no choice. The only true reason she has you down here is because you know of us." Jaime whispered so Tyrion couldn't hear. "I will do my best for you. I promise."

"I don't doubt it," Gwen whispered to him and Jaime smiled, releasing her hand and placing it through the bars, running his fingers along her cheek as he looked at her.

If only she knew what he had done with his own sister.

"How lovely," Tyrion declared. "You try to break your maid out of the dungeon but you would leave your own brother to rot."

"You know that I would help you if I could, Tyrion," Jaime said and turned his head over his shoulder to look at his brother as his fingers remained on Gwen's cheek. "But there is nothing I can say to change father's mind."

"I suppose this is what happens when you are born as a Halfling," Tyrion complained.

Jaime rolled his eyes and looked back at Gwen for a moment.

"Remember to stay strong," Jaime urged her. "I will be back soon."

"I know," Gwen whispered and Jaime smiled at her and turned on his heel, passing a warning look to his brother as he went.

"Don't you fill her head with your filth," Jaime called to him as he rushed back down the dungeon, his intent fully on finding his father.

"I have no intention of doing so," Tyrion promised his brother before regarding Gwen once more, her eyes still looking down the dungeon as she watched Jaime leave.

"Apparently he is besotted," Tyrion muttered to himself and sat back down, wondering what would happen to his brother and his precious maid.

...

A/N: Pretty long chapter here guys! I hope you enjoyed it as there is a lot more to come! Anyway, thank you to Jofrench22, smilin steph, Miss. Lori MacManus, chaz, 5daysofsummer, The Velvet Ash, moonlight1ify and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x for reviewing! It seems like Jaime is finally coming round. Anyway, I do hope that you will let me know what you think until next time...


	26. Chapter 26

"You cannot do this, father."

Jaime felt the need to roll his eyes as his sister piped up, her voice loud and controlling as she looked to the man who she called her father. He shook his head softly at her before looking to Jaime. The three of them sat around a table once the small council had disbanded. Jaime had asked for a moment of his father's time and he had been willing to grant him it. Much to his dismay, Cersei had decided to stay with them, fully intending on getting in the way.

She knew what he was going to ask and she had been right. She didn't know why he cared for the maid so much. She could only imagine that she had managed to bewitch him whilst on their journey. Jaime had changed. No longer was he willing to complete her every command but instead he questioned her. He had refused to kill Tyrion for murdering their son.

He had refused her.

And now he was trying to save his precious Gwen. He had told Cersei that he was loyal to her but she was slowly beginning to question the validity of that statement.

"She is a maid of the Starks. She spoke against me whilst I was Queen."

"And since then we have had two new rulers," Jaime interjected and Tywin couldn't help but feel like he was dealing with a pair of children. "The Lannisters pride themselves on repaying their debts. I owe her a debt. She saved me and so I intend to let her be."

"No," Cersei snapped back at her brother, shaking her head back and forth. She struggled to believe what she was hearing. She struggled to comprehend the true reasons for her brother's defiance. "I shall not allow it. She is their maid. She cannot be released."

"You know as well as I that the Starks are all gone. Their claim to the throne is dead. They are not a threat anymore," Jaime responded. "I hardly doubt that Gwen is going to attempt to overthrow Tommen in their honour."

"Gwen?" Cersei checked. "You really are cosy with her, aren't you?"

"Enough."

The two siblings glared at each other as their father's authoritative voice spoke, silencing them from saying another word. Jaime turned his gaze to his father, hoping that he could manage to persuade him to see sense. Cersei's eyes remained on her brother as he watched their father and she ground her teeth together, wondering what to do about the problem which her brother was presenting.

"This maid is one of the Starks, yes?" Tywin checked.

"She went against them when she helped to free me," Jaime informed his father. "They would consider her a traitor."

"As do I," Cersei spoke calmly. "She has betrayed the Lannisters, father."

"Yet she helped to save one of them," Jaime replied and Tywin looked back and forth between the two siblings. "She only spoke against you because you had her removed from Lady Arya and Lady Sansa's service. You ripped her from those girls and cast her out. She lost her temper."

"Is that so?" Tywin wondered and Cersei remained calm and collected before glancing to her father.

"She was incompetent," Cersei informed the Hand of the King. "She was useless and I had to let her go. The things she said about me were treasonous."

"She lost her temper."

"And since when did you care for her so dearly?" Cersei queried.

"I don't," Jaime denied. "I care about the honour of repaying my debt."

Tywin nodded at that. He may not like them sometimes but he did agree with them. A Lannister always had to pay their debts. It was what helped them survive. He looked to Cersei, not completely understanding her issue with the girl. Surely she knew how ill spoken of she was. If Tywin were to sentence all of those who spoke against her then she would surely have no room in the dungeons which she enjoyed to throw people into.

"Your brother is correct," Tywin said. "If this maid is the one who kept him alive then we are in debt to her."

"And the debt has been paid," Cersei spoke. "I have allowed the girl to keep her life."

"You have locked her in a dungeon," Jaime responded. "That is not how a debt is repaid."

"And this girl," Tywin waved his hand, "she has done nothing more than speak against you?"

"She spoke against your only daughter," Cersei reminded her father. "She spoke against the Queen. That is a crime which cannot go unpunished."

"And if you knew how many people spoke against you by whispers then you would surely see to it that there would be one execution a day for the next two years," Tywin responded to his daughter and she pursed her lips tightly, her eyes narrowed. "You know the rumours circulating. Would everyone who whispered them be placed to death?"

"No," Cersei admitted. "But they are rumours. This girl is defiant. We cannot trust her."

"We can," Jaime replied. "I think I am better to judge this matter. I have spent months with the girl. She would never do anything reckless to overthrow the throne."

"I don't believe it."

"Silence," Tywin interrupted before Cersei could continue with her rant which she had begun. He glanced at his daughter before looking to his son.

"And what would you have her do?" Tywin wondered.

"She is a fine maid," Jaime said. "She could work in the kitchens."

"There is not enough finance to keep her," Cersei said.

"One maid shall not bankrupt the crown even further," Jaime replied. "She does not require much. As a matter of fact, I don't think any maids require a lot in their life."

"And would you see to it that she is a hostage here?" Cersei wondered. "There are many of them now that the Starks have been trampled on."

"I would," Jaime agreed with his sister and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Father, you cannot seriously be considering-"

"-All of this fuss," Tywin shook his head before Cersei could speak. "I did not know that one maid could affect you two so much. It is almost as if there is something further to this matter."

He looked suspiciously at the two siblings who remained silent, their lips pursed as they looked to him. Their gazes were level and they refused to give away any information about their secret which Gwen knew.

"Cersei is right," Tywin said and a triumphant look came over her face for a moment. "Many of the Stark's followers have pledged their allegiance to us and have become hostages. They have willingly decided to support the Lannisters. Surely this girl has done the same. She spent months looking after Jaime and kept him alive. A Lannister always repays his debt."

Jaime felt relief flood through him as Cersei's look of smugness left her face and she stood up, glaring at her father as he picked up a letter which he had been reading before and continued to do so. Her gaze turned to Jaime who was staring back at her, anger clearly playing on her features.

"How could you wrong me like this?" she wondered from him and Tywin said nothing, his gaze still on his letter as he thought for a few moments.

"She is a maid, Cersei," Tywin said. "She will not cause you any trouble. Leave the matter alone, daughter. There is no point in arguing about it. My mind has been made up."

She glared at her father one more time before sweeping from the room, her footsteps heavy and full of anger as Jaime took a deep breath.

"Thank you, father," Jaime said to him and he made to stand up.

"This girl," Tywin spoke. "You know who she is, don't you?"

"Considering I spent many months with her then I have a good idea," Jaime said and Tywin looked up to his son, his glare apparent on his eyes.

"I see that she has not wiped the cleverness of your answers from you," Tywin said in a snarl. "She is a maid for the Starks. I am willing to let her serve us but that does not mean anything."

"I'm afraid that I do not follow," Jaime said, his brow furrowed as he watched his father.

"You are still a member of the Kingsguard much to my dismay. You have an oath to keep as best as you can," his father spoke and looked back to his letter.

"I owe the maid a debt and nothing more." Jaime assured him.

"You're my son, Jaime," Tywin spoke. "Do not think me foolish. You may have helped the girl but that is as far as you are to go so long as you are a member of the Kingsguard."

"I do not intend for that to change," Jaime said to his father.

"So you intend to remain as glorified bodyguard," Tywin spoke, disappointment clear in his voice. "As long as you are that then you need to stay away from the maid. You wouldn't want to break your oath."

"I really do not see where this is coming from," Jaime informed his father, frowning as Tywin chuckled.

"Your attempt at acting ignorant is quite something," Tywin said. "You would never fight so hard for a maid unless there was something else."

"There is nothing else. I have an oath," Jaime reminded his father, his voice cold and harsh.

"And you have broken that before," Tywin informed him and Jaime shook his head, finally standing up as Tywin watched him. "You will leave her be. I do not want a bastard in her belly."

"How-"

"-Quiet," Tywin interrupted his son. "I am no fool. Now go and see to it that your King is being protected. That's your job, isn't it?"

Jaime kept his lips shut tightly for a moment.

"May I go and free Gwen first?"

"Later," Tywin responded, the letter holding his full attention once more. "Now go to your King."

...

"So how did you change your mind about my brother?" Tyrion asked from Gwen as she stood in the cell. She had been pacing up and down ever since Jaime had left her and she waited nervously for his return. She looked over to Tyrion as he arched a brow, waiting for her to answer him.

"He...he's changed," Gwen shrugged. "I don't know what happened."

"I see that," Tyrion drawled. "The way he was with you was rather touching." His voice was dry and held sarcasm as Gwen scowled at him. "I don't think I've ever seen him hold someone's hand so tenderly. You've certainly managed to enchant him. Tell me, did you use magic?"

"What?"

"It is a simple enough question and it is the only way that Jaime could ever contemplate loving another woman."

"He doesn't love me."

"And you are sure about that?"

"Completely positive. Besides, I don't love him."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Don't lie to someone who has a higher intellect than you," Tyrion urged her and Gwen smirked for a moment, pushing her hand through her hair as she shrugged at him, knowing there was no point in denying it to him.

"Jaime's complex," Gwen decided to say. "I've only really just gotten to know him."

"And fall in love with him," Tyrion said and Gwen looked at him for a moment.

"They say that falling is the best part." Gwen whispered and he snorted at hearing her.

"_They _clearly didn't have any common sense."

"I think I can agree with that." The new voice entered the dungeon and Gwen recoiled as she saw the light of torches moving closer down to hers and Tyrion's cell. The dwarf took his feet, walking to the bars and watching as his sister moved closer to him, flanked by two of her guards.

"And I do believe that is the only thing we've been able to agree on," Tyrion spoke, his hand over his chest as Cersei glared at him. Gwen noticed the red gown which she held in her hands as she looked at her brother wearily. Her gaze then turned to Gwen, her glare cold and hard as the maid backed away from the bars.

"I suppose you think you are smart," Cersei informed her. "My brother has secured your release. You are to be a hostage and a maid."

Gwen said nothing as Cersei looked at her, her lip curling upwards as she did so and her hatred for the girl in front of her raging.

"He told my father that you saved him," Cersei continued to speak. "He also told me what else happened on that trip. He told me that the hole in between your legs caused you to gain a lot of men's attention. I heard the concern in his voice...it was almost as if he cared what happened to you..."

Tyrion resisted a snide comment which formed on his mouth as Cersei continued to taunt the girl, waiting for her to say something back to her and retaliate. But Gwen kept her mouth closed. She knew that if she spoke then Cersei would use it against her. She would find a way to hurt her.

"He told me all of this after making love to me," Cersei whispered as she drew closer to the bars, her voice low so only Gwen could hear her. The Queen Regent said nothing, watching as Gwen winced at her words and avoided her gaze. She knew she could break her.

"Does it hurt?" Cersei wondered. "Does it hurt to know that he doesn't want you? That whilst you were down here and longing for him, he was up there...with me..."

"Jaime's loyalty always has been the downfall of him," Tyrion spoke which earned his sister's glare. "Tell me, sweet sister, what do you think would happen if he learnt that your loyalty had disappeared whilst he'd been gone?"

"Silence, imp," Cersei snarled and Tyrion's eyes widened as he caught Gwen's attention for a moment.

"Does the truth hurt?" Tyrion wondered from her. "They say that it often does but I wondered if you could confirm it. You know as well as I that Jaime would want nothing from you if he learned that you had been bedding other men-"

"-Shut him up!" Cersei snapped at one of her guards who promptly unlocked Tyrion's cage and punched him across the jaw, knocking him to the floor as Gwen watched on with horror.

Tyrion remained on the ground, his vision black before him as Cersei turned her attention back to Gwen, her face still calm and controlled in front of the maid. She refused to get worked up over her. She refused to let Gwen win Jaime. He was hers and he always had been.

"Look at you," Cersei said, "stood there in fine silk as if you belong here. We'll soon see to that."

Cersei clicked her fingers and the guards unlocked Gwen's cell. The Queen nodded at them as they barged into the room and Gwen backed into the corner of the prison, fear held in every single pore of her skin as one grabbed her arms behind her back and the other tore at the silk she wore.

Cersei deposited the simple red gown on the floor. She had made sure that it was the plainest one to offer and she knew the cotton would itch against the young girl's skin. But she failed to care. She watched as Gwen began to sob, the pink silk being ripped from her body and left in tatters.

"Enough," Cersei declared and they stepped back as she entered the cell, her hands held in front of her as she watched the maid sink to the floor wearing just her underclothes on her body.

"You may have helped him," Cersei spoke. "You may have saved his life but do you have any idea what your actions have caused? Do you think for one second that he would willingly want you? A maid of the enemy house?" Her rage settled for a moment as she stared at the blonde before her, her eyes downcast and her shoulders shaking as sobs moved through her body. She smirked as the girl crumbled and sneered one final time;

"You are no good for him."

...

Jaime groaned as he left his father, knowing that he should follow his orders and go to the King. But he ignored him. He went straight to the dungeon for Gwen. He felt odd as he wandered the corridors with his white cloak flowing behind him and his body covered in the armour which had never been scratched.

He walked down the steps to the dungeon once more only for his steps to slow as he heard sobs and a harsh voice.

"Honestly, why would he want you? You've been ruined. You've been deflowered and you are not pure. How many men did you have? How many have taken your body?"

Jaime winced as his sister's words echoed through him and he wondered what was happening before he saw her stood in Gwen's cell.

"Do you honestly think he would fuck you after that? Did you think he would forsake every vow which he took for you?"

Jaime allowed his hands to ball into fists at his sister's words and he wondered what had happened to her. He never thought that she could be so vindictive. He never believed that she could cause this much pain to anyone. Apparently he was wrong.

"As long as you are here then you shall spend the rest of your days watching over your shoulder for I intend to make your life a living hell."

"Is that so?" Jaime drawled; his voice loud and calm. Cersei turned around to see him as he stood outside the cell, his eyes casting over to Gwen who was on the floor; her waist slumped over as her hands held her up, the only thing supporting her from collapsing.

"You took her side against me," Cersei snarled as she ordered her knights to leave her alone in her brother's company. Jaime turned to look at Tyrion's cell before noting that his brother was slumped over and unconscious. He shook his head at seeing Cersei and she moved closer to him.

"I did the right thing."

"You went against me," Cersei replied. "That is not the right thing to do."

"No, what you have done is wrong. Why can you not leave her alone? She will cause you no harm and she will be no bother. Why do you insist on torturing her so?"

"How touching," Cersei drawled. "You do care for her."

"I care for you, too," Jaime informed her. "I just don't care to encourage how you are behaving."

"You can never have her," Cersei reminded him. "You know that, don't you? She can never be with you."

"Just stop this," Jaime demanded his sister. "Leave me be and go and see to your son."

"You've changed, Jaime," Cersei informed him and he shook his head as she passed him to leave the cell.

"So have you." He declared and she said nothing more, leaving him alone with Gwen. He quickly turned back to look at Tyrion, seeing his brother's chest rise and fall gently and being satisfied that he was alive. Tyrion had passed out multiple times before, granted it was normally because of alcohol.

He moved into the cell and knelt by Gwen who was still bent over and crying at what she had heard.

"Don't listen to her," Jaime urged. "Nothing that she said is true."

"Really?" Gwen sniffed and she sat up straight as Jaime allowed his arm to wrap around her waist, his fingers curling at her hip. "She told me that you and her laid together as soon as I was brought down here...is that not true?"

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name, wishing she would not torture herself so. She watched him as he looked to the ground. "It is true but I wish I never did."

"And so I was dragged away and you couldn't wait to get into her skirts," Gwen concluded before pushing herself from him, his arm instantly released from her warmth. "And you kissed me! Did that mean anything to you or could you not wait for her...was it all an act?"

"Gwen, if you would let me explain," Jaime urged her.

"So you can lie to me?"

"I was confused, Gwen," Jaime admitted to her as he managed to push himself to his feet and she stood up too, looking at the pink silk which laid in tatters around her. "I thought I was happy to see her. I thought that I loved her and...I was loyal to her, Gwen. I wanted to make her happy."

"She really does have you wrapped tightly around her finger," Gwen commented and Jaime shook his head.

"I still am confused, Gwen. What Cersei is doing...I...I know it isn't right. I know what she did before wasn't right but I never questioned it. I never questioned her because I was in love with her. I should have known before...but now I know that... and seeing her here and hurting you, taunting you and wanting you dead...I know it is wrong. But it hurt too. It hurt to see you crying at her feet. It hurt me and I hate her for it."

Gwen remained silent as Jaime looked at her and she lowered her gaze to the ground, her hands gripping onto her arms and keeping her warm. Jaime watched her before he dared to step closer to her, resting his hand on her chin and drawing her gaze to his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"I know." She said. And she did know. She tried to understand the twisted love which they shared with each other. And she could see he was sorry. She knew he regretted it and she didn't intend to punish him for it.

She thought back to Tyrion's words of Cersei and she wondered if she should say something. Jaime had a right to know what his sister was doing. He had a right to know what Tyrion knew. But she didn't want to hurt him.

"Your brother," she began in a whisper, "he said something about your sister."

"What?" Jaime wondered, his finger running down Gwen's cheek slowly.

"Jaime...I'm not telling you this to hurt you...please know that," she urged him. "And I'm not saying it to get back at you for what you and her did...even though it does still hurt me."

"Gwen," Jaime interrupted her to stop her from blabbering on. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked at him.

"Promise that you won't tell her that I said anything," Gwen urged him.

"I promise," Jaime said to her and she inhaled sharply.

"Your brother said she had been with other men whilst you've been away."

Jaime stepped back from her, his hand dropping from her cheek as he thought of what she had just told him. She took a deep breath and watched him, studying him for any sign of emotion. All she could see was shock, his lips parted and his eyes wide.

"Jaime," she spoke. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say," Jaime admitted to her and raked his hand through his hair as he did so. "I thought that she would be loyal. How does Tyrion know?"

"I have no idea," Gwen shrugged. "He said something before your sister had her guard knock him unconscious. You'll have to ask him."

"I intend to," Jaime assured her and she remained silent for a few moments, well aware that she should place the dress which had been given to her on her body. "It seems Cersei and I aren't as strong as I had thought."

"Maybe," Gwen said without committal and Jaime watched as she picked the red dress up. She stepped into it, the cotton rubbing against her cuts and bruises as she took a moment to inhale sharply. His mind still rang with what Gwen had told him and he still struggled to believe it. Yet a part of him certainly did understand. Cersei had changed. She was not the woman Jaime thought she was. But a part of him still loved her. He supposed a part of him always would.

She was his sister and his first love. Was this how it felt to be betrayed? Was this how Gwen felt when her beloved farmer boy slept with someone else? Jaime didn't know. He knew that Gwen had been distraught. She had told him how she spent nights crying over Beren. But Jaime didn't shed a tear at the information he had received. Not one drop fell from his eyes.

Perhaps he knew that it had been over for a while.

Perhaps he knew that he was beginning to fall for another.

He spent no time dwelling on Cersei as he saw Gwen struggle into the tight fitting dress.

"Do you need a hand?" he wondered and she shook her head, her blond curls swaying down her back as she managed to pull the material over her hips. He ignored her and stepped forward, grabbing the material with his hand as he helped her to move it up. She groaned at the tightness before slipping her arms into the three quarter length sleeves.

"It's a bit tight," Gwen complained as he gathered her hair and pulled it from her dress. He saw the laces on the back as her hands began to move to them and try and fasten them from the small eyelets. He gathered both of her wrists into his hand as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

"I'm fine," he said to her and she smirked.

"We both know those words are often just lies," she informed him and he grinned softly at hearing her, his mind still elsewhere as he slowly dragged one piece of fabric through the hoops, working his way to the top.

"How did you feel when you saw Beren leave the brothel?" Jaime wondered; his gaze still focused on lacing up her dress as she looked to the wall in front of her.

"Distraught, betrayed, angry," Gwen whispered. "I've never known anything like it."

"Why is it that I feel numb?" Jaime asked her and she shrugged, causing him to drop the fabric from his fingers. He picked it back up again as she spoke to him, her voice simply a whisper;

"We each deal with things differently," she informed him. "Perhaps this is simply your way of dealing with it."

"I don't know," Jaime admitted. "I feel betrayed by her. I feel as though she has been disloyal to me...but...I don't feel upset. I don't feel as though I want to go and strangle the men she has slept with. I don't feel anything about it."

"Well...I mean...I don't know why..." Gwen began to speak, trying to think of something logical to say to him. She tried to think of some advice which she could say but nothing came to her as he finished lacing her into the tight dress. She breathed deeply before turning around and looking at Jaime who was staring down at her.

"I shall speak to Cersei later," Jaime said and Gwen nodded. "I will speak to Tyrion first when he decides to grace us with his presence."

"You'll be okay, won't you?"

"You have no need to worry over me." Jaime promised her. "I have secured you a place in the kitchens to work. The kitchen staff are very courteous and I am sure they will extend you the same pleasantries. I'll take you there and then leave you to settle in."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure to be around the castle," he replied.

"That's not what I meant." Gwen said and Jaime sighed, his hand moving to cup her neck as he looked down, his eyes unable to look away from her breast which had been pushed up on display.

"I don't know," he admitted, drawing his gaze back to her. "I don't want Cersei to bother you anymore. And if I confront her about this then I can't help but think she may."

"We will wait and see," Gwen informed him and he sighed, his head drooping once more.

He picked his gaze up for a second, moving closer to Gwen until his eyes were level with hers and he longed to press his lips against hers. She denied him the action, turning her head as he kissed her cheek. His lips lingered there for a few moments as she spoke to him.

"You've just found out she slept with someone else," she told him as he removed his lips from her skin. "Don't kiss me to get back at her."

"You should know that is not why I am doing it," Jaime informed her quickly. "You know that, Gwen. Last night in the tent...you know that..."

"We agreed that was a mistake."

"You said that. I didn't say anything."

"Nothing can happen, Jaime," Gwen whispered. "You know that and so do I."

Jaime took a deep breath and he nodded. He did know it was wrong. It didn't mean that he didn't want to do it. He ran his hand down Gwen's curls before leaning in, pressing his hand on the back of her head as he kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on. I'll take you to the kitchen and then come back for Tyrion."

Gwen smiled at him as he held her hand out of the dungeon and she wondered what would be in store for her in the future.

...

A/N: So thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I do hope you're enjoying it still. Thanks to BlondieGirl9882, Jofrench22 (you were right about the preview being soon!), Kay1104, blackestnight10 (I hope your finals go well!), Miss. Lori MacManus, rinurechotay, moonlight1ify, Miss CarolineForbes, Lottie du Bois, meri, chen and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x for reviewing!

I hope you'll let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Jaime sat by himself as soon as he had been to see Tyrion. He had told him of the truth. He had told him how Cersei had been unfaithful to him and Jaime felt his whole world tumble around him. He didn't know how to respond or what to do. He'd never been in a situation like it before. He thought that Cersei would have been loyal to him but he had been wrong. Then again, he had kissed Gwen. He had kissed her awkwardly but he had felt something. Surely he had been disloyal to her.

But maybe he didn't care. He knew that Cersei was the only one he had loved. She had always been the one he had cared for and to find out that she had easily abandoned his loyalty hurt him.

He sat on his bed, his head in his hand before he looked to his stump, remembering how she had been disgusted by it. She had told him that it wasn't particularly attractive and Jaime had recoiled from her, knowing full well how ugly it was. He did not need to be reminded of that. And then he had seen what she had done to Gwen.

He had seen her hurt the maid and it caused anger to well up inside of him. Gwen didn't deserve her treatment. And then he thought about it and she didn't deserve his treatment. She didn't deserve it when he had tormented her and threatened her. She did nothing wrong. But Jaime had seen her as a liability and if she told anyone what she knew then war would be started.

He snorted at that thought, reminding himself that war had already begun and it didn't need him to add to the fuel. He had been captive through the majority of it. He took a moment to stand up and pace around his room, wondering where Gwen was. He had left her in the kitchens and told her not to be any trouble. She had asked of Brienne and he had said she was still locked away.

He intended to change that in the near future. She had a promise to Lady Stark to fullfil.

Jaime slowly left his chambers, walking down the corridors aimlessly, simply needing to get out and about as his head swam with thoughts.

"What are you doing out so late?"

He stopped as he heard the light tone and he saw her stood in front of him, a serving platter in her hands along with half eaten chicken joints. He stood still, looking at her as she smiled at him, trying to be warm and polite. Jaime took a moment to watch her, seeing the red cotton dress she wore and how it clashed with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I was going for a walk." Jaime responded.

"At this time?" Gwen asked from him and he shrugged nonchalantly. His eyes narrowed as he noted a purple stain on her cheek, slowly becoming more prominent. She caught him looking at her and his brow arched as she pushed her hair forwards and avoided his gaze. She shrugged, holding the platter closer to her chest as she did so.

"I tripped," she whispered and Jaime sighed at hearing her, his head shaking back and forth at the blatant lie which had told. He moved closer to her, pushing her hair from her face before he felt her hot breath tickle against his arm.

"What happened?" he wondered from her and she shook her head.

"I really should get back to the kitchen," she insisted and Jaime shook his head, standing in front of her and blocking her from leaving him.

"Gwen," he spoke quietly and sternly. She inhaled sharply, taking a deep breath before she glanced back into his green eyes and he waited patiently for an explanation of what had happened to her. "Tell me."

"I can't," she replied. "I don't want any more trouble...I just want to...I want..."

"What do you want?" Jaime wondered and he glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the corridor was still empty. He knew Varys and he knew he had spies lurking everywhere in Kings Landing. And he had an idea that he could be faithful to Cersei if he wanted to be.

"I want to go," Gwen admitted. "I want to go and try to find Lady Arya and Lady Sansa. I don't want to be here as a maid with _her _making my life a misery all the time. I told Lady Stark...I told her that I would find her daughters and now she is gone...her and Lord Robb and I failed...I failed them..."

Jaime listened as her sobs began to come out in short pants and he took a moment to clear his head. He snatched the platter from her and moved to the nearest window, throwing it out without any regard for anyone who was down below. Gwen watched him with wide eyes as he closed the window once more.

"You're not going back to the kitchen," Jaime said. "And you aren't leaving the platter here when you know you would be blamed for not doing your job right."

"But I have to..." Gwen trailed off and Jaime wondered if she had ever done anything because she wanted to. All she seemed to do was stick to what she knew was right and had to be done. He doubted she had ever lived doing simply what she wanted.

"Come on," Jaime said. "The last thing anyone needs to see in the corridor is a snivelling wreck, Gwen."

She did nothing but follow him as he led the way through the corridors, coming to his own room and opening the door. He ushered her inside as he checked the corridor one final time, content that no one had seen him on the way back to his room with Gwen. He locked the door as she stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, looking around the well decorated space.

Jaime watched her as she glanced around, seeing how well decorated everything was in comparison to Winterfell and the dismal taste there.

"You haven't eaten your dinner," Gwen commented and Jaime coughed awkwardly, looking around. How could he admit to her that he had failed at cutting the meat? He had tried for ages but nothing seemed to work. He had given up in frustration, moving himself back to the bed and laying there and allowing his thoughts to consume him.

"It's probably cold now," he simply grunted and Gwen sat down at the table, picking up the knife and fork and slowly cutting the meat into chunks. Jaime watched her as she ate a small piece for herself, delicately chewing it and swallowing.

"It's still quite warm," she said and he sighed. He took the seat opposite her, dragging it around the small table until he came to sit next to her and she dropped the knife and fork back on the plate. Jaime took the fork, prodding the meat with it and placing it in his mouth. Even nearly cold it still tasted divine to him after months of bread rolls.

"So," Jaime said, "how did you get the bruise? And don't even think of saying that you tripped."

His warning caused her lips to quirk slightly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, still crying over the loss of the Starks which she had mentioned before. She inhaled quickly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I was serving wine to a member of the court. Your sister and the King were there and she saw me spill some over a woman's dress accidentally after I tripped over a leg of the table. The woman stood up and yelled at me for my useless. I tried to apologise but she wasn't having any of it. The Queen Regent deemed it necessary to teach me a lesson. A member of the Kingsguard did it for her."

Jaime stopped placing meat onto his fork, chewing the piece already in his mouth as he turned to look back at Gwen. He moved slowly, his hand reaching for her cheek as he ran his fingers over the bruise.

"Who was the one to hit you?" he wondered, fully intent on seeing that it never happened again.

"I do not know," Gwen admitted. "I did not hear his name being called. I only saw him as he hit me in the middle of the hall and then told me to leave."

"Perhaps you should not have been so clumsy," Jaime suggested and Gwen glared at him, moving her hand to slap him across the arm at his comment. He looked back to his food, his fork stabbing the meat once more as Gwen shook her head.

"I cannot help tripping! It was an accident," she replied to him and Jaime remained mute for a few more moments before he began to chew on his meat once more.

"And how many more accidents are there going to be?" Jaime asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Quite a few, I suppose," she whispered for a few moments and Jaime sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate as he shook his head back and forth.

"Gwen, you know how hard it was for me to secure your release," Jaime informed her and she leant back in her chair like a sulking child. "What would you have me do? I can't let you go and find Sansa and Arya."

"Why not?" Gwen whispered to him, slightly hurt as she looked down to her skirts and Jaime drank some of his wine.

"Because it is dangerous out there, Gwen," Jaime said simply. "You know that as well as I do. I cannot protect you all the time. I cannot go with you to find them. How long do you think you would last?"

"I could go with Brienne," Gwen said.

"Tyrell is adamant she remains a captive here. I'm going to try and talk to the boy when the Kingsguard meet. Brienne needs to fullfil her promise to Lady Catelyn."

"Then I can go with her," Gwen spoke quickly and Jaime looked at her. Naive little Gwen. Why did she test his patience so much?

"You admitted to me that night when we were sat by the tree how you knew you weren't cut out for the journey. You told me, Gwen, yet you insist on risking your life for two girls who are probably dead by now."

"Don't say that," Gwen growled at him. "Don't talk like that."

"You know it is probably true, Gwen," Jaime urged her to see sense. "Sansa is accused of killing the King and no one has seen Arya in months. They are both lost."

"Then I will find them," Gwen protested to him.

"I arranged for you to be a hostage here, Gwen. I arranged for you to be safe," Jaime replied. "I did that for you and now you want to go and throw it back in my face and run away to get yourself killed?"

"No," Gwen replied. "But I made a promise to Lady Stark...I have to help them..."

"Lady Stark is dead."

"That does not mean that my word is dead," Gwen replied and Jaime shook his head, standing up and walking around the room. Gwen turned in her chair, her hands wrapping around the wood at the back of it. She watched him and he shook his head as she whispered to him, her voice calm and soft;

"I am grateful for all that you have done, Jaime," she whispered and Jaime looked into the fire of the hearth. "But if I stay here...as long as your sister is here...what chance do I have? She hates me and she will do anything to hurt me."

"So this isn't about the girls?" Jaime wondered and Gwen shook her head. "It is about my sister humiliating you?"

"It is about the girls," Gwen assured him. "I do this for them because they have nothing left now, Jaime. Their parents are dead...Robb is dead...the Gods only know about Bran and Rickon...but I cannot stay here. I cannot stay here and be subject to your sister and her cruel ways whilst they are alone. Surely you see that." Gwen urged him, trying to make him understand. He turned to look at her whilst she remained sat where she was. He said nothing for a few moments before speaking;

"You really do want to go, don't you?"

Gwen said nothing for a while and Jaime continued to study her.

"I have to go and I want to find them. You know how much I care for them."

"My sister will have a valid reason to suspect you of treason if she finds out you have vanished. She will have valid reason to think you are a Stark supporter even though they have fallen."

"Then tell her that. I doubt she will send an entire army out looking for me now that she knows that I am hardly a threat. I know she will want me found if she knows I am searching for Lady Sansa but I know she wants me dead here regardless of anything that happens," Gwen informed him and Jaime shook his head, sinking to his bed whilst Gwen stood up, slowly moving over to him and standing a few feet away.

"I spoke to Tyrion," Jaime changed the subject and Gwen said nothing as he watched her with interest. "He told me what Cersei did."

Gwen didn't know what to say to him and she wondered why he was changing the direction of conversation.

"She was disloyal to me. I haven't seen her since earlier. I don't know if I can face her...knowing what she has done...everything that has happened..." Jaime said and Gwen looked away for a moment, kneeling on the floor by the bed as he leant forwards. "It doesn't hurt me. It angers me because I thought she was loyal but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. And then I was thinking that maybe it doesn't hurt because she doesn't hold my heart anymore. Maybe she's changed..."

"Maybe you've changed," Gwen whispered to him and he looked at her. She shrugged at him and inched closer to him on her knees. "When I first met you, you were arrogant and hateful. You were insufferable. All the while why you were prisoner you were pompous and unbearable. And then on the journey...you told me everything...you changed and you became nice...still arrogant but kinder. Maybe not to Brienne but I felt a change, Jaime. Something happened and I couldn't help but care about what happened to you."

He took in all of what he had heard her say and he ran his hand down her head, flattening her hair on top of her head as he did so. He smiled softly as he made the motion, wondering if she was telling the truth. He didn't know that he had changed. He had assumed that he hadn't.

Perhaps the loss of his hand had affected him more than he cared to admit.

"You're a lovely girl, Gwen," Jaime honestly told her. "And after everything that has happened I know that you are still suffering. But going...leaving...I cannot protect you."

"No," Gwen said. "But you know that you cannot protect me here. You are a member of the Kingsguard. You honour the King and your sister, the Queen Regent."

"You know that if you leave here then I won't see you again," Jaime said and Gwen rested her hand over his which was on the side of her face.

"I know," Gwen said. "But being here...we cannot be together anyway and you know that. Besides, you wouldn't want to be with me. I'm a hostage and you're a Lannister."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't know what I think?" Jaime said. "Even I don't know what I think at the moment."

She kept quiet then, not wanting to tell him how he felt. She had no idea what ran through Jaime's head. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he wanted. She supposed he needed time to come to terms with his sister's betrayal. And Gwen couldn't push him into feeling the same as she did.

"I should be going," Gwen said and she stood up. "I shouldn't really be here."

"Perhaps not," Jaime agreed. "And you are sure that this is what you want, Gwen? You want to go back out into the open with only the wench for protection?"

"Yes," Gwen said and Jaime took a moment to think. Jaime stood up and moved to the door, unlocking it slowly whilst thinking about what he should do.

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name. "I shall see to it that Brienne is freed. You need to stay low until that day...until I manage to do something. Try not to get into trouble."

"I can't make any promises," Gwen mumbled in annoyance. Jaime watched as she stood opposite him at the door and he intently watched her for a few moments.

"Try," Jaime urged her with a smug smirk. She rolled her eyes and he chuckled before running his hand down her neck and kissing her on her bruise out of impulse. He didn't know why he had done it. He didn't know why he did half of the things he did when it came to her.

"Goodnight, Gwen," Jaime said and he held the door open.

"Goodnight," she replied and moved out from his room, quickly heading back to her own in the hope that no one saw her.

...

"I had to harm your pretty little maid last night."

Jaime winced as he heard Cersei move closer to him. He stood over the throne room, keeping watch on the balcony. Cersei did nothing as she stood beside him and looked down onto the Iron Throne whilst Jaime leant forwards, his hand wrapped around the ledge of the balcony.

"I heard how she spilt wine on a lady," Jaime spoke, his eyes never once looking at Cersei. "It was unnecessary, wasn't it, Cersei? To have her humiliatingly beat in front of the court."

"I considered it necessary."

"I considered it cruel." Jaime retaliated and he finally looked at her. "But you seem to know all about being cruel."

Cersei kept quiet as Jaime watched her, intrigue playing on her features and she wondered what he was talking about.

"Do you care to explain, dear brother?" Cersei wondered.

"I spoke to our little brother," Jaime said. "He told me all about your little trysts, Cersei."

"And you believe the little imp?" Cersei snapped, unable to believe what she was hearing. She would see to it that he suffered in the trial by combat. Who did he think he was? Did he think that Jaime could protect him? "You know that he killed our son?"

"Your son," Jaime responded. "I take responsibility for his birth but he was nothing if not cruel. And I am not entirely convinced that our brother killed him. He is not stupid enough to be caught."

"Well he was," Cersei replied. "And you believe him?"

"Why do you think he would lie?" Jaime asked.

"Because he is poison." Cersei hissed. "And do not tell me how you have been faithful to me. I've seen you and the girl. I've seen how you act around her. Do not tell me that she has not warmed your bed at night."

"She hasn't," Jaime informed Cersei. "Do you honestly believe that she could after everything that has happened to her? She was raped, Cersei and the last thing she needs is to be warming a man's bed. And I was loyal to you. Not once did I lay with Gwen."

"And you insist in calling her Gwen," Cersei hissed. "Not once did you say that you had no desire to lie with her. Do you? Do you love her more than you love me?"

"No," he admitted truthfully to her. "But that doesn't mean that I don't care. I still love you, Cersei. You are my sister and I have to love you...but at the moment...at the moment I cannot stand the sight of you."

"And what about her?" Cersei wondered. "You can stand the sight of her, can't you? I heard how she left your room last night."

He said nothing, knowing that he would never get away with lying to her. There would be no point.

"I saw she had been hurt in passing. I invited her in to make sure she was fine. You'd abused her, Cersei."

"I had punished her for being incompetent," Cersei defended her actions. "Look what she is doing to us, Jaime. She is pushing us apart. She is ruining us."

"I think you've managed to do that on your own," Jaime informed her with a low hiss. "I need to go. The Kingsguard have a meeting soon."

"And that is it?" Cersei wondered from him. "You have nothing more to say to me?"

"No," Jaime said as he turned around to walk away from her, truly unable to say anything else. She stared after him as he went, wondering how she could make things right once more.

...

Jaime stood outside of Tyrion's cell, informing his little brother of the plan which he was intending on concocting. The day had been long and tiring, with Tyrion's trial by battle failing. Jaime was still unconvinced of his brother's crimes. He didn't intend to let him die for something which he may not have done.

"And did you speak to Cersei of my claims?" Tyrion wondered as soon as Jaime stood before him. The Lord Commander nodded to confirm and leant against the metal opposite his brother's cage.

"I did," Jaime said. "It didn't go too well."

"Really?" Tyrion wondered, sarcasm in his voice. "I did believe that everything would go swimmingly and you would both continue your romance."

"As always, brother, you never fail to entertain me," Jaime said, folding his arms and Tyrion chuckled, walking around his cell.

"And what did our beloved sister have to say?" Tyrion wondered. "Does she still claim her innocence?"

"No. She admitted it," Jaime said. "And then she managed to drag Gwen into it."

"Ah, so she knows you have been sleeping with the maid."

"I have not been-"

"-I know," Tyrion interrupted. "I just like to get a rise out of you. You're too loyal to Cersei to have done anything. You will now though, won't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaime wondered, stifling a yawn.

"Well, your loyalty for Cersei clouded your ever growing fondness for Gwen," Tyrion said. "And now that Cersei has broken your heart you're coming to realise that perhaps Gwen is the one to mend it. If not she is the one who already has it. Touching, really, I've never seen or heard anything like it. Although romance is wasted on me."

Jaime chuckled at the last part as Tyrion watched his brother, waiting for any trace of emotion to cross his lips.

"Of course," he whispered, "if Cersei blames Gwen for your lack of love then you know it can only mean one thing."

"And what is that?"

"She'll find a way to have her revenge over your maid," Tyrion said. "She's not who she was. She was always cruel but recently she's turned vindictive. She is the real power behind poor Tommen. The power has gone to her head."

"She won't hurt Gwen," Jaime said confidently. "She is a hostage. Father knows that as well as I."

"And when has anything ever stopped Cersei?" Tyrion asked Jaime. "You need to get her out of the city. Anywhere is safer away from Cersei's ever watching eye."

Jaime watched Tyrion for a moment as the imp arched a brow whilst continuing to look at his brother.

"If you care for the girl then you will let her go instead of keeping her close," Tyrion said.

"And if I let her go then what happens to her? I have seen her out in the open. She couldn't make it one day even with the protection of Brienne."

"Is that the great beast of a woman?" Tyrion wondered. "The guards are rather conversational sometimes. They told me she killed Renly."

"No...it was all a mistake," Jaime said nonchalantly. "She's training with some of the Kingsguard before she leaves to go and find Sansa and Arya."

"Then send your maid with her," Tyrion said, extended his arm to emphasise his point. "Unless you can't let her go. Have you grown so attached to her?"

"Of course not," Jaime said instantly, not sure if he believed his words or not. Tyrion sceptically regarded him before shrugging his shoulders.

"It is your decision, dear brother," he spoke. "I am just offering you brotherly advice before our sister decides to extract her revenge."

Jaime nodded, contemplating Tyrion's words before he decided to move, slowly walking away from his brother and intending to do something about the mess which everyone seemed to be in.

"Thank you for visiting. Although a good brother would have brought some wine and girls," Tyrion said and Jaime tossed his head over his shoulder to look back to the dwarf.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said. "Although I cannot promise company and wine."

"Oh, your boring ways shall most definitely be enough to kill me."

...

A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a couple of days but uni is incredibly hectic and we're mainly just enjoying the sun for once! However, I hope to update soon again so please do let me know what you think in the meantime!


	28. Chapter 28

Gwen had been told by the head kitchen maid that she was to stay in the kitchens, cooking and cleaning. She had not complained, believing that to be the best place for her when she was considered by the Queen Regent as a distasteful maid to have in her employment. Gwen went about her work quietly as did everyone else. No one seemed to initiate conversation like they did in Winterfell. She wondered if people were much too scared in Kings Landing.

She never caught sight of Jaime and she wondered how he was faring. She had heard that he had managed to free Brienne and she was residing with his men, training in order to go and find Sansa once Jaime had arranged for her travel. She only hoped that he would let her go with Brienne. She didn't know how much longer she could take knowing that Sansa and Arya were out there somewhere.

"Lord Tywin has requested you go and take him this."

Gwen did a double take as she heard the order. She nodded and took hold of the tray which was being passed to her. She looked at the chicken and vegetables which sat on it before making her way from the kitchen. She had a vague idea of where Lord Tywin resided after being shown around the castle by one maid. She walked hastily, not wanting to bump into the Queen Regent on her journey.

She stood outside the wooden door and looked onto it with apprehension. Raising her knuckles, she hit the wood, knocking quickly before being told to enter. Lord Tywin sat at his table, pouring over letters and considering responding to some of them. His eyes looked up as he saw the maid enter, the silver tray tucked expertly in her arms.

His chambers were no less grand than the rest of the castle. An open balcony sat around the dining area and a large table sat in the middle, exquisite decorations lining the vast area.

"Gwen, is it not?"

"Yes, my Lord," Gwen informed him and moved forwards, her heart beat fluttering as she placed the tray on the table, picking the plates from it and resting them in front of the Lord of Casterly Rock. He looked up at her as she bent over, her blonde hair dangling in front of her face and her plain features focused on the task at hand.

He could see why Jaime had been kind towards her. Her face was one which showed kindness and she was rather good looking for such a plain girl. The red dress she wore on her body was nowhere near as pretty as what other maid's wore but he supposed that was how they dressed in the kitchen. It was tight fitting on her and he could see how her hand moved to her stomach and ran down it, pulling at the material in an attempt to loosen it.

"So you are the maid who my children fought so hard over," Tywin declared and she placed her hair behind her ear as she poured wine into the goblet.

"I would not know, my Lord," Gwen said, doing her best to be polite in front of him. He chuckled at hearing her and lowered his eyes back to his letter for a moment.

"My daughter was very insistent on having you removed and cast out. She sees you as traitorous and unworthy of her trust. Apparently you spoke out against her," Tywin said and Gwen inhaled sharply as she straightened herself back up and tucked the tray under her arm, looking back to the Hand of the King.

"I allowed my anger to get the better of me," Gwen admitted. "It will not happen again, my Lord."

"You speak well for a servant," he informed her. "Why is that?"

"My mother was a personal friend of the Stark family. She died when I was young and Lady Stark took me into her care and allowed me lessons in basic speech and writing until I was old enough to become a servant, my Lord." She informed him and he regarded her for a moment.

"Surely a maid who has been educated should know when to hold her tongue?" he asked Gwen and she bit down on the spoken of tongue tightly. "It matters not now. My son spoke highly of you. Apparently I have you to thank for him not being damaged any further."

"All I did was take care of Ser Jaime," Gwen said. "I did nothing which no one else would have done."

"I doubt that Starks would have done," Tywin admitted to her. "But, we have no need to worry about them now, do we? What with Arya Stark marrying one of Bolton's bastards."

Gwen allowed her brow to furrow at hearing Tywin. She had thought that Lady Arya had escaped the day of Ned's death. Gwen held her tongue, deciding to be sensible for once and making a mental not to enquire what the Lord was talking of.

"I suppose not, my Lord," Gwen said and she curtseyed quickly in front of him, determined to escape from the breezy room and back to the kitchen where she knew no Lions could get to her.

"And my son," Tywin said as he saw her about to turn around, "have you fucked him yet?"

Gwen froze, her spine straightening out as she turned stiff at his words. She turned back around, her eyes wide and full of concern as she made the movement. Tywin had his brow arched in front of her and she remained still for a few moments as he waited for an answer.

"No...no, my Lord," Gwen said hesitantly, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"You do not need to lie to me," he assured her. "Jaime said the same thing but I know that he was probably lying to me. He knows that I would be disappointed in him if he began to act like his younger imp brother."

"I am not lying, my Lord," Gwen promised him with a whisper. "Ser Jaime is a Kingsguard and I am a maid."

"And members of the Kingsguard break oaths," he recalled Jaime's killing of the Mad King. "I need to be sure that you know where you stand, girl. There have been whispers which I do not care to hear."

"I do not know of these whispers, my Lord," Gwen informed him and he chuckled.

"Of course you don't," he muttered. "You can consider this a friendly warning. I think it may be wise if you kept your distance from Jaime. We wouldn't want to mane that pretty face of yours, would we?"

"No, my Lord," Gwen responded in a small voice and Tywin waved his hand to dismiss her.

Gwen swept from the room, unable to believe that the conversation had taken place. Not once had she thought Tywin Lannister would be warning her. She moved back to the kitchen, her mind clouded with what had just happened before she continued with her activities for the rest of the day. She knew it was late at night when she was dismissed. She made her way back to the room which had been provided for her down a corridor full of other maid's rooms.

Entering the empty corridor she moved her hands to her back, tugging at the lace which kept her fastened into her dress. She began to pull at it, tiring of having the material rubbing against her skin as she opened the door and the dress began to fall from her shoulders.

"We need to talk."

"Dear Gods!" Gwen shrieked as the door closed and her hands moved to her chest, holding the dress back in place. She squealed before turning to lean against the wood and she saw him lounged on her bed. His head was propped up by pillows against her headboard as his arms rested on his stomach. He had changed from his armour and wore a simple shirt and breeches with his coat over the top. She moved her dress back onto her shoulders and reached for the laces behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen hissed and he shook his head.

"No need to lace the dress again, Gwen. I've seen you in further states of undress," he informed her and he saw her wince at the memory. He instantly regretted bringing it up with her but she did allow the material to droop on her shoulders.

"Thanks for the memory," Gwen muttered. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Plotting your escape," Jaime said. "Which needs to be done tonight."

"Why?" Gwen wondered from him. "What's happening? And since when did Lady Arya marry a Bolton?"

"You go from one question to another," Jaime complained. "How do you expect me to keep up?"

"I think you're smart enough," Gwen informed him and he chuckled as she moved to sit on the side of the bed, turning her upper half to face him as he sat up straight, his face coming closer to hers as he completed the motion.

"I gave Lady Arya to Walton once he left to cement the ties to Winterfell."

"But she isn't here...is she? How could you have done that?"

"If you allow me to finish, dear Gwen," Jaime spoke quickly. "She wasn't Arya. She was pretending to be Arya. I have no idea who she is but I am not at liberty to argue. As far as I know they have pinned a wolf onto her cloak and declared her a Stark."

Gwen's brow furrowed as she listened to his information and she looked at him once again.

"So she is not Arya?"

"As I said, no," Jaime told her. "But no one needs to know that."

"I see," Gwen said, not truly understanding who the girl could be. She said nothing as Jaime leant back against the pillows, closing his eyes after a day serving the King. He had been summoned by his father in the evening and given the sword which Lord Eddard Stark had used. Jaime had felt completed disgusted at his father's behaviour and had refused to keep the weapon. Instead Brienne held it in her company and waited for Jaime to give her the news that she was to escape.

"Anyway, I hear my father spoke to you this afternoon." Jaime commented.

"Oh, yes," Gwen agreed. "Your father wanted to know if you and I had been lying together. Apparently he thinks there is something going on."

"Who doesn't think that?" Jaime snorted. "Word broke out about you leaving my chambers the other night. Normal people consider it suspicious behaviour and you know how they love to let their minds wander."

"They have no need," Gwen spoke quickly, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

"It matters not," Jaime told her. "I have Brienne waiting in the stables for you if you still wish to go and find Lady Sansa and Lady Arya."

"Are you still against me going?"

"Does my opinion make a difference?" Jaime asked her and he shook his head before she could answer. "It doesn't matter. It is not safe for you here, Gwen. Cersei...I worry what she will do to you and I do not want to be dealing with her hurting you. Even though it is still dangerous with Brienne, I think it is safer than being stuck here."

She said nothing, remaining where she was before she picked his hand up and held it in her own.

"It will be odd," Gwen admitted. "After spending months with you then I wonder what it will be like to spend months without you."

"I am sure you will manage," Jaime informed her with a small smirk and she shrugged.

"I have to," she said.

She should tell him. She should tell him how she truly felt about him. Tell him how she was beginning to care for him much more than she should. Tell him how she would miss him and how she wished she didn't have to go. But there was no point. There was no point in crying her heart out over him. He knew as well as she did that they weren't living in a fairytale. There would be no happy ending for them.

She had to accept it no matter how much she wanted to defy it.

"Besides, I will miss you and that smart mouth of yours," Jaime told her and she looked at him with apprehension. "I've become quite attached to it if I have to be honest."

"Of course you have," she replied, still smirking as he leaned closer to her, delicately pushing her hair from her face as he came nearer.

"Would you care to see how much I've become attached to it?" he wondered suggestively and she said nothing as she felt his lips land on hers and she closed her eyes, moaning as he dared to move his hands to wrap onto her waist, hauling her closer to him.

She knew that what they were doing clearly defied her attempt to stop acting on her feelings for him but she knew that she would probably not see him again. She moved closer to Jaime, forgetting about everything for a few moments. All she could think of was Jaime and how much she wanted to keep kissing him and holding onto him.

Jaime wrapped his arm around her waist as she knelt on the bed and moved closer to him, their lips never parting as she placed both of her hands onto his shoulders, her fingers splaying over them as Jaime placed his stump against her waist and paused. His lips pulled back from her as he looked to the contact.

Cersei had frozen the last time he had touched her with it. She had paused and looked at him, wondering what was wrong before she saw his stare.

"It makes no difference to me," Gwen whispered to him and he looked at her intently, wondering how she could say that to him. She took the initiative, moving to him once again and pressing her lips squarely against his. He took a moment to watch her as she concentrated and closed her eyes. Jaime tried his best to keep his hormones under control, refusing to scare Gwen away from him. He thought that she was doing well not to recoil from him at that moment in time.

"Gwen," Jaime said as he removed his lips from hers and kissed her cheek. "You have to go, Gwen. You have to leave here and go...listen to me...Gwen..."

He panted for breath as his hand caressed her cheek and she smiled softly at him. She had no idea what she meant to him. She had no idea how he felt about anything. But he seemed content with her and she couldn't ask for anything else.

She moved her hand to cup his square jaw, her fingers running along the bristle of stubble which sat there. He watched her as she looked at his neck and he finally pushed her hair behind her ear and smirked at her.

"Promise me that you will look after yourself," Jaime urged her, his hand moving to her arm and running up and down it, causing her hairs to stand on edge.

"I'll try," she assured him and he supposed that would be as good as he would get from her. He pecked her quickly once more on the lips before standing up and she did the same, fiddling with the laces on her dress. Jaime quickly moved to help her and she stood in front of him without complaining.

"Is Brienne content enough to allow me to come with her?" Gwen wondered, still flushed after their interaction.

"She has no say in the matter. She thinks you may slow her down but I told her that she is to protect you at all costs."

"And will we be disturbed by anyone?" Gwen wondered and Jaime shook his head.

"I had Tommen sign a declaration that you are on important King's business and are not to be disturbed," Jaime explained and haphazardly tied the laces together into a bow. "No one should be bothering you and if they do then I trust Brienne can sort them out."

"I have no doubt," Gwen admitted and Jaime moved to grab her cloak which sat on a peg on the back of her door. He took it with his good hand and held it out to her.

"When you go then you need to keep your head down," he urged her. "You need to keep off the main road and protect Sansa if you find her. Cersei will want her dead if she knew she had been found. She sees her responsible for Joffrey's death. She is the rightful heir to Winterfell now."

"I know," Gwen said with a nod before Jaime took hold of her hand quickly.

"You need to be careful," Jaime urged her.

"You've said."

"Only because I mean it," Jaime replied to her. "I'm serious, Gwen. I cannot help you but if...if something happens to you and I find out about it then I will help."

"Why?" Gwen wondered simply.

"Because I care about you, Gwen," Jaime said. "This goes beyond repaying my debt now. This goes further than that."

"You just don't know how far," Gwen whispered and he heard a sadness in her tone. He slowly ran the back of his hand down her hair before kissing her once again.

"Come along," Jaime urged her. "I'll take you to the stables. I have Varys on my side to spread a lie about your disappearance which doesn't involve me."

Gwen nodded before she allowed Jaime to take hold of her hand. He dragged her through the corridors, making sure each one was quiet as Gwen lurked behind him, her hand tightly in his and her other resting on the same arm. He finally made it to the empty stable and looked around, knowing that Brienne had to be resting in a stable.

"Wench," Jaime hissed and she finally emerged, her gaze anything but amused.

"I've been waiting here for ages." She complained.

"We were a little busy," Jaime said and Brienne looked as Gwen glanced to the floor, her cheeks reddening. She didn't want to know. Brienne climbed onto her own horse quickly whilst Gwen stood by Jaime, looking at him one final time as he watched her back.

"Remember to be careful," Jaime urged her and Brienne made an audible tut, forcing them to hurry along their conversation.

"I will try," she promised him again and moved up to kiss him one final time. He closed his eyes tightly, his face scrunching up as he felt himself hold onto her once more. His concentration went into making sure he never forgot what he was doing. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed and Gwen in his hold then she wouldn't have to go. Perhaps he would be able to stay in that moment and forget everything which was happening.

Gwen pulled back after a moment and pushed his hair back, feeling the softness of it in her fingers as she kissed him on the cheek once more.

"Go before I change my mind," Jaime spoke gruffly and she leant back for a second. He helped her onto a horse and reached up for her hand one final time.

"Look after her, wench," Jaime demanded. "Gods know that she won't protect you."

Gwen smirked and held his hand tightly before releasing his fingers, her horse moving and following Brienne from the stables. She looked back as Jaime leant against the frame of the door, his eyes never leaving hers as she finally left his sight and he knew there was nothing more for him to do.

...

It took all of several hours for Gwen's disappearance to be noted. Jaime stood outside the throne room, his hand on his sword as he saw his sister move closer to him. He nodded at the guard who was on duty with him, dismissing him before he felt the wrath of Cersei.

He took the message and left instantly as the Queen Regent came to stand in front of her brother, her cheeks turning red with the anger which had filled her along with the rushing around.

"Your maid is gone," Cersei hissed at her brother. He stood where he was, looking at Cersei as she glared at him and he shrugged nonchalantly. It was not his issue anymore.

"Is she?" Jaime wondered. "I wonder where she's gone."

"They say she left in the middle of the night with that great beast of a woman who came back with you," Cersei said and Jaime dropped his hand to his hip, looking over her shoulder for a moment as Cersei refused to let her gaze drop.

"Did she?"

"Stop playing coy," Cersei hissed at her brother, wrapping her hand around his arm. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"I've been sleeping for the entire night," Jaime declared. "Besides, if I was so besotted with her then why would I want her to escape?" Jaime wondered, taunting his sister further and she increased her grip around his arm painfully. "And do you have any evidence to suggest that I helped her?"

She bit down on her tongue then, shaking her head for a moment as she backed away from Jaime.

"I'll find her," Cersei assured him. "If she's gone to find Sansa Stark then I will find her and I will kill her. I will do what I should have done months ago."

"_If_ you find her," Jaime reminded her and she turned around and walked away from him.

He inhaled sharply and watched her go, determined not to let her get to him.

...

"Besides, we need to rest," Brienne said to Gwen after they had spent the entire night and day riding. She moved herself from the horse and looked to the inn before yawning loudly as she looked to the inn which they had come to. She kept her hood over her head as Brienne took lead and entered the inn. Gwen kept silent, looking around as people remained going about their own business, ignoring them as they stepped in and Brienne ordered two rooms for the evening before demanding a jug of wine.

"So where do we go first?" Gwen wondered and Brienne looked at her as she drank the alcohol. She still didn't know much about Gwen from their journey. She had learned that the girl seemed kind and she was devoted to Sansa and Arya but that was about it. She had also come to realise her impending love for Jaime Lannister which disgusted her slightly but she made no comment. Brienne had no doubt that Jaime was an honourable man deep down. But it still didn't excuse what he had done in the past and how he was an arrogant arse.

"Duskendale seems a good place to start the search," Brienne said. "Although anywhere would be a good place to start. I am assuming Lady Sansa is staying hidden. It would only be wise."

"She's a clever girl," Gwen whispered in agreement. "I just worry that she may be too trusting and naive and get hurt for it. It's already happened once with Joffrey."

"Well, we will find her and bring her back like Lady Stark wanted."

"We did give her our word," Gwen mumbled and she held her goblet up and pressed it to her lips before sinking back in her chair and exhaling loudly. Brienne watched her and looked into her wine, deliberating for a moment.

"I did not know that you and Ser Jaime were so close," she admitted and Gwen arched a brow and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," Gwen responded. "It was one kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, I doubt I will see him again if we're travelling all the time."

"I still find it odd," Brienne admitted and finished off her wine. She stood up before Gwen could question her and she looked back to the maid.

"You should go to bed, Lady Gwen. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

...

A/N: I admit that some parts are going to be skipped so that I can continue with the story and the search for Sansa but an update may be sooner rather than later! Anyway, only three reviews for the last chapter so thanks to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Jofrench22 and Kay1104. Updates may not be as often but it would be amazing if you could let me know you're still with me on this!


	29. Chapter 29

"Slow down," Brienne warned Gwen as she gulped down the wine which Brienne had handed her that night at the Crossroads. They had spent weeks on the road, travelling and searching but had come to no prevail. Gwen was beginning to lose hope. She was contemplating whether or not it would be possible to find Sansa and Arya again.

"It's impossible," Gwen complained to her. "Nothing has happened so far and I'm beginning to wonder if it will."

"We need to keep faith," Brienne said and Gwen snorted once and shook her head as she slumped further down against the table, her body drained and tired as she made the motion. She knew she should probably retire for the evening before she drank more of the wine and found herself unable to stand and move away.

"Go to bed, Lady Gwen, before you drink yourself under the table."

Gwen did as she was told, managing a smiled for Brienne before she moved up the steps. She jumped back as she saw Podrick Payne moving down them, her heart beat racing before she looked at him and managed a small smile.

"Brienne is sat in the corner, Podrick," she spoke softly to him and he nodded.

"Thank you, my Lady," he muttered and she wondered if he could ever speak at a normal level. The boy always seemed to be whispering and she had wondered why he had been brought along on the journey. He had followed them for days, always lurking behind before Brienne confronted him, demanding to know what he wanted from them.

He had squealed and informed the pair of them that Tyrion Lannister had escaped his cell. Gwen remained apprehensive, wondering if Jaime had a part to play in his brother's escape. She said nothing as Podrick continued with his story of how he hoped he could find his master with Sansa. They had allowed him to travel with them and he had been a pleasant companion so far. He rarely said anything but he proved to be quite handy with a sword under Brienne's tutor.

She wondered what Jaime was doing and where he was. She had heard rumours circulating of him being sent to Riverrun but she did not know whether this was true or not.

"And what do we have here then?"

Gwen froze as she heard a familiar voice from down below the steps. She took hold of Podrick by the arm, pulling him to the top of the staircase and the pair of them dropped down, looking through the gaps in the wood from the railings as they observed the scene in the tavern beneath them. She noted one man wearing a helmet shaped as a Hound and she wondered if it was the same member of the Kingsguard that she had heard stories about.

"Look who it is Biter...the big dumb knight from Harrenhal," an ugly man informed the one called Biter as he glanced down at Brienne. Gwen felt her blood run cold as she realised who the men were. They were the ones who had been with Hoat. They were the ones who had mercilessly mocked Jaime when he had his hand chopped off. The ones who had taunted Brienne for her size and appearance. And the ones who had raped Gwen.

"All by yourself, are you, darling?" Biter wondered from her and Brienne stood up, her hand on the hilt of her sword as she prepared to attack.

"Leave, my Lady," Podrick demanded Gwen, his voice sterner than she had ever heard it before. Gwen shook her head, unable to leave Brienne when she had travelled so far with her. Brienne looked around, her gaze settling on where Gwen and Podrick hid for a couple of seconds.

But it was long enough for Biter to follow her gaze and nudge the man stood next to him. Gwen slowly stood up, realising that there was no point in hiding anymore for they had seen her and Pod without a moment of hesitation.

"And if it isn't the pretty little Stark maid," a voice called out and Gwen wrapped her hands around the wood of the balcony she stood up on. "We'll be taking you with us and maybe we'll even get to enjoy the fun we had before."

Gwen said nothing as Brienne leapt into action, jumping in front of the men as she stood by the stairs, her sword clashing with theirs, each movement graceful and precise as Podrick prepared to move closer, ready to step into action as Brienne ran her sword through one man with ease. Gwen was almost shocked at the sight of her and how easily she found it to kill. Brienne ducked down, missing a swipe which came from the one wearing the head of the Hound and she glared at him with venom before yelling out in pain.

Gwen knew that they had no chance of escaping. She knew that Brienne was a good warrior but there were too many men for her to take on. Podrick had joined in the fight once more, standing on the bottom step and defending himself as Gwen rushed down them, trying not to trip over her skirts.

The Gods only knew what would happen to them once the battle ended. Gwen wished she wasn't so useless as Brienne pulled her sword out from the one wearing the Hound's helmet and he stumbled back before falling to the ground.

"Brienne!" Gwen shouted out loud as she saw Biter advance towards her, his mouth parted and Gwen shrieked as she saw him take the flesh of Brienne's cheek into his mouth. Placing her hands over her lips to stifle her gasp she rushed forwards, trying to pull him from Brienne who was screaming in pain.

"Get out of the way, my Lady."

Gwen had no chance to ask who was telling her to move as she felt a hand move around her arm and drag her from the scene, pushing her back to the stairs which she tumbled against, ending up sitting on one of them as Podrick fell to her side. She saw the boy who had dragged her from Biter as he ran a spear through his neck and Biter released Brienne from his hold as another man caught her, keeping her restrained tightly.

"Podrick," Gwen whispered to him as the men did their best to keep Brienne under control. Gwen and Pod went unnoticed for a few moments as she looked to the boy. "You need to go. You need to get away from here and go to Jaime...go and tell him that we're in trouble..."

"Jaime Lannister?" he checked with her and Gwen resisted the urge which came over her to slap the boy for wasting time.

"Yes," she said; her stomach churning as she remembered what had happened the last time she had been left to the mercy of men. "Go now!" she snapped and Podrick stood up, stumbling back up the steps to his room where he knew he could manage to climb from the window.

"The boy!" one yelled. "Go and get him!"

Two men pushed past Gwen without a second's thought as she saw the one she had come to recognise as Foney in front of her. He'd been the main perpetrator when it came to hurting Gwen before and she was disgusted to see that he was still alive and looking well. She stood up quickly, looking as Brienne gave up her fight, her head slumped and defeat running through her body.

"You say this one is the Stark maid?" a boy asked. She looked at him and couldn't help but think that he had to be around Robb's age. His hair was thick black and his blue eyes almost matched Gwen's vivid ones. She said nothing as Foney wrapped his hand around Gwen's arm and he hauled her closer to the one who had spoke.

"She's the one," Foney declared and Brienne looked to the boy who had spoken; her eyes widening as she took in his appearance. It was as if Renly was staring at her.

"Then we have no choice but to take them back to our leader. I am sure she will be very happy to see them."

Gwen said nothing as she watched him and Brienne was the one to speak, her voice loud and commanding.

"And who is your leader?" Brienne wondered, simply grateful that she was still alive at that moment in time. Gwen fought against Foney's hold as she recognised the men who had demanded her to be held captive were different in comparison to the mummers, with Foney being the final one left from them.

"You will soon see," the boy promised her. He nodded at one of his men who dragged Foney from Gwen, his gaze completely narrow as he wondered what was happening at that moment in time. Without a moment of hesitation the man who held Foney ran his sword straight through his back, stopping him from doing anymore damage and Gwen wondered who these men were.

"A capture has the right to know their captors identity," Gwen recalled Jaime's words to Brienne and the boy with bright blue eyes looked at her with hesitance.

"The Brotherhood Without Banners." He declared and Gwen shook her head at hearing him. "I think you'd know our leader. She will be most happy to see you if you are the traitorous Stark maid."

"Traitor?" Gwen wondered. Who was she supposed to have betrayed this time? She was losing count of all of the people she had wronged in her time.

"Don't pretend you don't know," he snarled at her. "Tie them up and we will begin to move again."

Gwen didn't gain the chance to argue as he left her and Brienne and she wondered where they were being taken to.

...

Jaime had come to realise that everything he knew wasn't right in life. He had looked at the letter which sat beside him on his bed and he had contemplated replying to it. He had contemplated picking up a sheet and a quill and writing his response of how he would come and save her. She had begged him to come and fight for her but he refused. He had witnessed how his sister had lost her mind, slowly deteriorating until she was just a shell of her former self. She had spent hours plotting and involving herself in politics, alienating herself from everyone who tolerated her enough to care for her. Jaime hurt to see her act as she did. He hurt to know that she had betrayed him and he couldn't help but wonder if he was responsible. Perhaps if he didn't leave her to her own devices then she wouldn't be in the state she found herself in.

But Jaime couldn't be with her after Tyrion's harsh words to him. After the cruel things which she had done to him, he held no pity for her. She was the making of her own destruction. Jaime still struggled to believe that he had lost her. He had lost his father and he was sure that he had lost his brother too. Tyrion wouldn't want to be anywhere near him now and he couldn't blame him. Jaime had found it in him to tell him the truth of how his wife was no whore like their father had accused. He had told him all about it and Jaime had seen the growing despair in his eyes along with the growing hatred for his brother. Tyrion told Jaime of how he was fool for ever loving Cersei and how he had been the one to kill Joffrey. Jaime had looked shocked but he had let his brother go, listening as Tyrion called back to him and told him that he was sure that even a Stark maid could do better than Jaime.

And then the next day Jaime had found his father mauled with Tyrion the one responsible.

Cersei had ordered Jaime to become the Hand of the King and he had scoffed, shaking his head back and forth in disagreement with her request. He'd told her that he had better things to do and she had told him that she wished she had never loved him and that she would make his life a misery if she ever found Gwen. Jaime had wished her luck in finding the maid and Cersei scowled in disgust. She stomped away from him, demanding him to go to Riverrun where she didn't need to look at him. He'd agreed with her and had taken Ser Ilyn Payne with him along with his hostages.

He had begun the journey away from Riverrun, making camp before excusing himself and moving into his own tent. Lying on his bed, he contemplated all that had happened. He had been away from the capital for so long that he knew everything had changed. He knew that nothing would be the same as it had been before and he allowed his mind to wander away from politics and sieges.

Gwen was the one who he thought of and he hoped that she was still alive and well. He had heard no word of her or Brienne or the finding of the Lady Sansa.

"My Lord." Jaime looked up and saw Lewys Piper stood before him and Jaime sat up from his bed, dropping Cersei's letter back to the bed he rested on.

"Yes, Piper?" Jaime said quickly.

"There's a boy out here who wants to see you. I asked what it was about but he didn't tell me. He said that a girl named Gen sent him."

Jaime moved from where he sat and instantly began to slide his boots into his feet.

"Gwen," Jaime corrected him. "Tell the boy to come in."

"Yes, Ser Jaime."

Jaime quickly dressed himself as much as possible before he heard the flap to his tent open once more. He said nothing as he saw the boy enter and he vaguely recognised him from somewhere before. He didn't know where but he would soon find out. Jaime left the golden hand on the side, his stump hanging by his side as he began to speak;

"Why are you here?"

"Gwen, my Lord," the boy squeaked and Jaime had to strain his ears to hear him correctly. "She has been taken along with Lady Brienne."

"Taken where?" Jaime wondered.

"The Brotherhood without Banners," he whispered simply. "I do not know where they have taken her. She told me to come and find you."

"Silly girl," Jaime complained. Why couldn't she be the one to run and find him? Why did she have to have herself captured? Jaime shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing but he said nothing, only hoping that the Brotherhood treated her with a bit more respect than Hoat and his men had done.

"When you left her to their mercy," Jaime scowled, "was she healthy?"

"Yes, my Lord," Pod said, the instant realisation that Jaime Lannister wasn't pleased with him hitting the former squire instantly.

"Do you have a horse, boy?" Jaime wondered from him.

"Yes."

"You'll ride back with us and we'll find them."

Jaime waved his hand to dismiss him before running his fingers over his stubbly chin and he wondered how much trouble Gwen had managed to find herself in.

...

Gwen had tried to tend to Brienne as best as she could but the knight had become delusional. She had been speaking Jaime's name during the entire journey, her cheek completely bare and Gwen worried that she needed medical supplies to stop the pain. She kept her thoughts to herself as the leader led the way with the rest of his men following for he had seen how bad Brienne was but had ignored it. Gwen had pushed until they had gagged her mouth, keeping her silent.

She supposed she was simply glad that Hoat wasn't with them. She knew his men all too well but the Brotherhood seemed to be respecting her a bit more than she had anticipated. They offered her the bare minimum of food and water and she couldn't help but be grateful for every slurp of water which she took.

She wondered if this was how Jaime had felt whilst he had been captured.

They made camp one night and Gwen felt herself being pushed from the horse until she landed on her side on the floor. Brienne was being pushed along by some unknown man to the other side of the small camp for the evening.

"We are about a day's ride away," the blue eyed boy told her. "Our leader will want to see you as soon as we reach camp."

"Are you intending to tell me who your leader is?" Gwen wondered as he pulled the gag from her mouth and she took a moment to regard him. "It's becoming tiresome not knowing who is going to punish us."

"You'll see her soon enough," he promised Gwen and she rolled her eyes at hearing him. Her wrists and ankles had been bound and she had tried her best to worm out of them when she saw Brienne in pain before her eyes. But she had failed to succeed and only caused indentations in her skin and made it bleed.

"And who are you?" Gwen wondered from him. "You've interrupted us so we have a right to know your name. We were on business looking for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya Stark."

"Really?" he wondered. "You're searching for Lady Arya?"

She watched as he spoke Arya's name and she wondered if he knew anything. She told herself not to be foolish. Why would he know Arya?

"And Lady Sansa. We fled Kings Landing to continue on with the promise which we made to Lady Stark."

"Of course," he said with sarcasm in his voice and Gwen rolled her eyes as anger took hold of her body. "Then why do you have the King's scroll with you? Surely you are on King's business which means that you are on Lannister business."

"Jaime gave us it to make sure that no one would interrupt us," Gwen snapped at him, tiring of the conversation already.

"Jaime?" he wondered. "As in the Kingslayer? You sound very cosy with him."

"No," Gwen shook her head in stubbornness. "I looked after him on the way to Kings Landing. I kept him alive so that we could exchange him for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya when we got there. But they had already gone."

"Lady Arya is to marry a Bolton bastard," he informed her. "And Lady Sansa is missing. Your story is quite unconvincing."

Gwen gritted her teeth and she knew that nothing that she said would change his mind. He didn't believe any of her story.

"Please," Gwen pleaded. "We have to find them."

"Save you story for our leader," he urged her. "I wouldn't want you wasting breath."

Gwen groaned loudly before looking across to Brienne who had fallen into a sleep. She remained sat where she was, looking into the fire which was being made as she groaned to herself at what was currently happening to her. She closed her eyes for a few moments, the only thought which kept her going was hoping that Jaime managed to find her and Brienne.

...

Gwen tried to hold her nerve as she was slung over the shoulder of a young man and carried away from her horse. Everything had been a daze to her after days of travelling and she wondered what was happening. She tried to hold her head up to look at her surroundings but she didn't recognise anything. She saw that they were in a camp and Brienne was being dragged behind her by someone who she didn't fully recognise.

She groaned as he adjusted her on his shoulder and felt his hand mercilessly wander over her backside. She said nothing, tightening and wincing as she closed her eyes, willing for the hell to end. She said nothing for a few moments as she looked at the tents which she was passing. They were all empty and Gwen considered it odd.

She said nothing as she was finally set down roughly and she looked to the woods which surrounded her. A large fire sat amongst them and men lined the wood which covered it. Gwen crawled over to where Brienne had been deposited and she looked at her quickly.

"Are you okay?" she wondered from her and Brienne forced herself to nod. Exhaustion was taking hold of her and Gwen knew that she needed proper rest and proper food. She needed a maester to tend to her wound. But Brienne was tough. Gwen had no doubt that she would survive the ordeal which she had been put through.

"Hang on," Gwen urged her. "We'll get out of this...we'll find a way to get out..."

"I wouldn't count on it," the blue eyed boy spoke.

Gwen looked around to the trees which surrounded the area and she saw the rope hanging down from the branches, a noose on the end of it. Gwen felt her veins pump with fear at the sight of it and she wormed around in her ropes even more, trying to get free.

She looked across as silence descended on the Brotherhood as the men turned their glances onto a hooded figure which moved closer to Gwen and Brienne who remained on their knees, surrounded by men with swords to make sure they didn't go anywhere.

The hooded figure placed her hand over her throat and her raspy voice spoke out to them. Gwen looked on with horror as she tried to recognise the figure underneath the hood.

"Why did you bring them here, Gendry?" she wondered and then dropped her hand from her throat before the blue eyed boy spoke to her and moved in front of Brienne and Gwen.

"They are traitors, my Lady. The knight and the maid have been in Kings Landing. I fear that they have been turned by the Lannisters."

"What?" Gwen snapped out loud. "That is not true! We are searching for Lady Sansa and-"

"-Lies," the woman hissed from her cloak and she pushed her hood down and revealed her face. Gwen gasped as she saw the woman and a moment of relief took hold of her. Her gaze met the creature in front of her and for a moment she smiled at her, urging for her to remember. Gwen knew it had been months since she had seen her but she urged for her to believe her.

"No!" Gwen called out. "Lady Stark-"

"-That is not my name," she spoke back. "Lady Stoneheart is who I am. And you failed me. You betrayed me. My daughter's are lost."

"No," Gwen interrupted. "They're not...Jaime sent us to find them! We took him back to Kings Landing but the girls weren't there! Brienne and I set out after them and we search now!"

"Don't lie to me," she snapped back at Gwen and the maid instantly knew that she would be fighting a losing battle. "You have converted to the Lannisters."

"No, we haven't," Brienne growled back. "We have a declaration that says we are Kings Business but we are trying to find your daughters!"

"Yet you have not found her. You two have lied to me."

"Jaime was taken back to Kings Landing!" Gwen snapped, fighting in her ropes as Stoneheart watched her intently.

"Jaime...you talk about him with such familiarity. I often wondered about your compassion to him," she sneered and Gwen shook her head in disgust. "Tell me, are you warming his bed at nights now?"

"No!" Gwen snapped back. "There is nothing going on! I haven't seen him since we left Kings Landing. You have to believe me. You know that I would have done anything for those girls!"

"Anything?"

"Yes," Gwen said; her voice loud and curt.

"And you claim not to be in league with the Lannisters?"

"I'm not...you know that I can't be after all that they did to me..." Gwen said and Brienne knew that the conversation was leading somewhere. The woman she looked onto did not resemble Catelyn Stark. Half of hair had been lost and her face was pale, her eyes unforgiving. It looked like she had died and come back as a monster. She held the slit in her throat to help her speak and Brienne wondered how she was still alive. A slice through the throat should be enough to kill anyone.

"We are not working for the Lannisters." Brienne seconded Gwen.

"Then you should have no problem in proving your loyalty," Stoneheart declared.

Gwen and Brienne exchanged a hesitant look and they wondered what she wanted. Gwen knew that the woman in front of her was not Catelyn. She didn't have her kind nature of her beauty. All shreds off that had been ripped from her and Gwen wondered why she had become this.

"I am loyal to you, Lady Stark," Gwen muttered and Stoneheart winced at her true name which had been spoken. "I always have been and I always will be...you know how much I care...Sansa and Arya...they are the ones who I want to find...and I will find them. I will bring them home."

"Lies," Stoneheart snapped and she looked to the nooses which sat behind her and the two captures followed her gaze. "You are nothing but the Kingslayer's whore. Don't deny it to me."

"I'm not," Gwen did the opposite of what she had been told to do. "I am not lying to you...Jaime and I...he is not my concern, Lady Catelyn. He is nothing to do with this mission."

"And he means nothing to you?" Stoneheart wondered, her fingers turning white as she pressed down hard against her throat. Gwen kept silent for a few moments, unable to answer the question which had been asked of her.

Stoneheart sneered at the pathetic attitude of Gwen and she instantly knew a way in which she could test her loyalty. It would also punish the girl for her betrayal to her. She hadn't found her daughter's and she couldn't trust her. She couldn't trust any of them.

"If he means nothing to you then you should have no issue killing him."

"No." Gwen snapped instantly. She shook her head back and forth, her curls flowing behind her as she closed her eyes, Jaime's face coming into her image. But it wasn't the image of the clean shave and well groomed Jaime. It was the dirty Jaime. The Jaime who had held her that night and told her to be strong. The Jaime she had grown to care for.

"So you do care for him."

"He helped me," Gwen admitted. "I cannot kill him but I do not serve the Lannisters...he is a changed man, Lady Catelyn...he's not who he was...believe me..."

"She is right," Brienne spoke up again, trying to keep herself sat up right before exhaustion took hold of her. "He is different. After everything which has happened...he has changed..."

"Liars," Stoneheart declared and she pointed to Brienne. "If you two cannot do this then you are not loyal. You're traitors."

Gwen watched with horror as two men grabbed hold of Brienne and moved closer to the tree which the rope hung around.

"No!" Gwen yelled once again. "Don't kill her! We are searching...you have to believe me! I wouldn't lie to you!"

Brienne said nothing as she closed her eyes, being forced to stand on a makeshift platform which could easily be kicked from her feet. Gwen crawled closer to Stoneheart as the men made no move to restrain her. She moved her clasped hands to grab onto her skirts tightly.

"Don't kill her. She has done nothing but be loyal to you."

"There is only one way to save her life, Gwendolyn," Stoneheart spat her name out from her lips as if it were posion. Gwen shook her head quickly, willing to do nearly anything to save Brienne from death. The Knight had done nothing to deserve this fate and Gwen would be damned if she sat back and allowed her to hang.

"But I can't kill him," Gwen said and moisture began to pool in her eyes. But Stoneheart took no pity on her. She had lost any of that when she lost her family.

"Then you die after her. But I will wait for him to come here so that he can watch. And then I will kill him," Stoneheart informed her. "And then we will see how much you care for him and it will prove you are a traitor."

"No!" Gwen cried out again as she saw Stoneheart order her men to tighten the noose around Brienne's neck. She knew that she had to act quickly. She knew that Stoneheart wasn't going to listen to her. Her gaze met Brienne's and she saw fear there. There had been only one previous time when she had seen her look so scared and that was when she had been in the company of Hoat.

"Stop," Gwen demanded Stoneheart and she arched a brow, looking back down to the maid who had loosened her grip on her skirts. She waited patiently for Gwen's sudden outburst but the girl did not speak. She looked up to her former Lady and their eyes held one of understanding.

"So we have an agreement?"

...

A/N: Oh, Gwendolyn, look what you've agreed to. I hate to leave it on a cliffhanger especially considering that I may not be updating for a few days due to social uni life and coursework and all of that. However, I would love, love, love it if you could leave me a review and let me know what you think of this horrid cliffhanger! I can give you a clue in that Jaime doesn't come riding to the rescue which is something I personally dream of happening.


	30. Chapter 30

Gwen left the camp on a horse, her hood on her head and covering her pale face. Her eyes remained fixed ahead of her as a small tear ran down her cheek and she thought of what she had just agreed to. Lady Stoneheart was obviously not one to be trifled with. She was not Lady Stark. She was not the woman who had held Gwen when Beren had broke her heart. She was not the woman who had tenderly stroked Gwen's cheek when she had stabbed herself. Nor was she the woman who had spoken to her about love.

She had been lost.

Gwen inhaled sharply at the memory and shook her head, wondering what she was going to do now. She kept her thoughts to herself as the horse moved down the main road and Gwen looked ahead. The darkness was fully upon her and Gwen knew that her body was physically drained. She didn't know how long she had been travelling before she noted a camp ahead of her the following morning.

Her mind was set on one task and one task alone.

She moved closer along the road and looked to the camp in the woods before she noted a familiar head move from behind the flap of one of the tents. Gwen felt her heartbeat flutter as she saw him and he turned around. He instantly looked at her and Gwen knew that she had been spotted. He moved his hand through the air, waving at her to come closer and Gwen remained sat where she was.

She had sent him for the Kingslayer. She had been the one to send him for Jaime. And there he was. And she knew Jaime would be there. He had only stopped to set up camp for a couple of hours because he had found the Brotherhood with Banners and needed a plan of attack.

Podrick didn't move as he kept his eyes on the female on the horse, wondering why she wasn't moving closer to him in the camp. He knew that camping so close to the main road had been risky but he doubted she would have found them if they didn't. Besides, the Kingsguard were well prepared for any attack which would come their way.

"Podrick, where is the chicken?" Jaime snapped at the serving boy who still held the flap to his tent open and his eyes set straight ahead of him. He'd been removed from his armour and wore his simple attire as he pushed his hand through his hair and looked at the young boy. He stood up, moving over to him and following his stare, wondering what had spooked him.

Jaime felt his mouth drop open as soon as he saw her and he knew it was her instantly.

"You should have said, boy," Jaime snapped. "Don't leave her sat there wondering."

Jaime pushed past Pod and moved closer to Gwen who still sat on her horse. She should run. She should leave and claim that she had never seen him. He didn't need her near him. She pulled the reins on her horse as the creature began to gallop away from the sight. She heard Jaime shout after her as she remained focused on the path ahead, unable to look back at him.

"Slow down, boy," Gwen whispered to the horse, trying to force the horse to slow down as soon as she was sure that Jaime was out of her sight. But her horse had other ideas. It bolted suddenly as soon as it had been spooked by a flock of birds which flew out from the trees. Gwen held tightly onto the reins before she felt herself slipping.

Her fingers dropped from the reins and she slid down the back of the horse, landing awkwardly on the floor as she felt her arm twist beneath her. Gwen yelled out in pain as the horse continued to gallop on, clearly out of control. She groaned as she remained where she was for a moment, panting for deep breaths. She sat up slowly, looking down at her arm and running her hand down it, feeling the sensitive skin under her touch.

She moaned in pain as her eyes stung with tears and she tried to push herself to stand up with no prevail.

"What were you doing, Gwen?" his voice snapped at her as she remained in the middle of the road and he rushed towards her. His breathing was uneven as he slowed down his run as he approached her, his arms flinging out to the side.

"Go away!" Gwen yelled at him. "Leave me alone!"

"What in the name of the Seven Hells has gotten into you?" Jaime asked her as he finally came to stand before her and he noted her cradling her arm delicately.

"Get away from here," Gwen demanded from him, moving back on her bum away from him as Jaime knelt by her and she shook her head, still crying from the fall which she had endured.

"Dear Gods, Gwen," Jaime complained. "I haven't seen you in months and now you want me to leave?" he checked with her as he knelt by her side, moving to take her hand from her damaged arm and she shook her head.

"Please," she begged him. "Jaime...you have to go...if they're following me then you're in danger..."

"What are you talking about?" Jaime wondered from her and she continued to shake her head back and forth, knowing full well that she had to get rid of him. He had to leave her.

"Jaime, trust me when I say that you have to go," Gwen said and she looked into his green eyes. She failed to believe she was seeing him again. His commanding orbs never eased up on her and she could feel her heart flutter again. He looked back at her, those vivid blue eyes staring straight at him and questioning her. She looked different to him. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen it, flowing down to her bottom in limp curls. Her body wore a simple red dress and he noted that it was the one which had been given to her at Kings Landing. It was fading and parts of it ripped along with her black cloak.

Her body looked slimmer than normal and her face gaunt. She looked unhealthy in front of him.

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name. "We haven't seen each other in months. What danger are you talking about? And where is the wench?"

"You have to go," Gwen urged him. "Please...if they are following me...they'll kill her."

"There is no one here," Jaime told her and ran his fingertips over her arm which was turning purple and looked swollen. "Let me take you back to the camp and look at your arm."

"It's fine."

"It's broken."

"It will be fine."

"Stop arguing, Gwen," Jaime demanded her and she jutted her chin out.

"If you knew what I had done then you would understand," she assured him and he rolled his eyes before slipping his arms under her body. His stump sat under her arms as his intact arm wrapped around her waist. She struggled in his hold as he pulled her against his chest and a moment of weakness came over her as contentment flooded her veins and she inhaled his scent in her nostrils.

"You can explain to me as I look at your arm," Jaime said to her and Gwen looked around skittishly, her forehead dripping with sweat as she wondered if any of the Brotherhood was following her around. She hoped not. But she didn't know who she could trust.

Jaime moved with her through the small camp as Gwen caught Pod's eye and looked away instantly, guilt coming through her body at the deal which she had made with Lady Stoneheart. She thought that she had been brave. She thought that she had been clever and could manage. It was only as she travelled alone did she realise that she hadn't been.

Moving into his tent Jaime sat Gwen down onto his bed and she remained where she was, content enough that they were in private there as Jaime grabbed a goblet and filled it with water. She looked down into her lap as Jaime studied her for a few moments.

He knew that she needed a bandage for her arm but he could see that there were no medical supplies. She took a second to look into his eyes as Jaime called to Pod and demanded him to go and find something to make a sling with. He took a seat on the bed beside Gwen and handed her the goblet of water. She took it from him and sipped it delicately as Jaime noted the indentations on her wrists.

"What's happened, Gwen? I can see you've been taken captive."

"How?" she wondered and he picked up her wrist delicately.

"Your wrists have been bound," he told her. "The Brotherhood without Banners took you and Brienne according to Pod. You were on official King's business. No one should have the power to stop you."

"I...Jaime...you need to listen to me...you have to let me go."

"Be quiet, Gwen. I am not letting you go anywhere," Jaime snapped at her as Pod came back with the material. Jaime told him to leave it on the foot of the bed and he did so without a second of hesitation. Jaime continued to cradle Gwen's wrist in his hold and she inhaled sharply as her chest heaved intensely.

"Now talk to me, Gwen. And no more telling me to leave you alone because I cannot do that when I have just found you."

"You should," Gwen said. "When I tell you the truth then I know you're going to hate me. I know you're going to want nothing to do with me and that scares me, Jaime...but I can't blame you...because...I was a fool for even thinking I could do this...I panicked."

"Gwen," Jaime complained to her and she drank some more of the water without a moment of hesitation. He kept mute before he heard her whisper the sentence which hurt him more than he thought he could be hurt. Even Cersei's betrayal hadn't hurt as much as this.

"I was sent to kill you."

Jaime kept a moment to himself and thought of what she had just said, his entire body shaking with anger as he did so. He moved from the bed, his hand pushing through his hair as Gwen dropped the goblet to the floor, the water pooling everywhere as Gwen stood up and moved after him, keeping her distance.

"I don't want to, Jaime. I didn't think I would have to," she said to him and he turned back to look at her, his eyes hurt yet his face calm and collected as he waited for her to speak further to him, to give her a chance to explain herself.

"The Brotherhood did take us. They took us to Lady Stark...Lady Stark is their leader..."

"Lady Stark is dead."

"True," Gwen admitted to him and he arched a brow. "She calls herself Lady Stoneheart now. She's nothing like Lady Catelyn...she's cold and manipulating and she's horrible...Jaime...she was going to hang Brienne. She thinks we're traitors. She thinks that we work for the Lannisters now and she was going to hang us."

Gwen took a deep breath as Jaime watched her; still unsure whether or not he should believe her. He had heard so many lies in his time. He had listened to people talk to him and lie to his face. Yet lies never led anywhere. They never helped anyone.

But Gwen had never lied to him before. She had always been honest with him. But people changed.

"She wanted me to prove my loyalty by killing you." Gwen muttered, her eyes never leaving Jaime's. Lady Stark used to say that only a liar avoided eye contact. Only a liar couldn't bear their soul and truth to someone.

"I said no. I told her that I couldn't do it but she threatened me and Brienne. She told us that we would both die...she took Brienne and was about to hang her...she was about to mercilessly kill her and I had to stop it. I told her I would do it. I told her I would kill you, Jaime."

Jaime's blood ran cold as he heard her and she shook her head back and forth as he waited, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"But I had no intention of bumping into you. I had no intention of finding you-"

"-You sent Pod to me," Jaime reminded her.

"I know," she said. "I panicked. But I...I have thirty five days to kill you. I thought that if I could find Sansa in those days then I would go back to her and I would show her my loyalty...I would save Brienne and keep her alive...substitute Sansa for you..."

"So she has the wench?"

"She kept her captive to make sure I didn't forget my promise," Gwen mumbled lowly. "She told me that if I didn't deliver then she would kill me. I had to do it. I had to stop her from killing Brienne but I didn't know how to stop it unless I agreed. But if I find Sansa then maybe she will forgive me. She thinks Arya is married to the Bolton boy in the North and isn't lost."

"And if not?" Jaime wondered.

"Then she will kill me," Gwen said in a mumble. "But there is nothing I can do. I can't kill you and I can't let Brienne die so easily."

Jaime regarded her for a moment or two but he said nothing as she continued to cradle her arm against her slim waist and he watched her intently, seeing if there was any trace of dishonest behind her glance. But there was nothing. She looked at him with such longing and pain that he knew she was telling the truth. Her lies were never that effective. And it was Gwen. That explained everything.

"And how do you expect to find Sansa?" Jaime wondered. "Did you think about that?"

"Not whilst I was trying to save Brienne, no," Jaime asked her. He knew her to be brash. She had been foolish in saying what she could do, but Jaime understood why she had done it. She panicked and she didn't want any deaths on her hands.

"You'll need help," he sighed to her. "I'll come with you and find her."

"You can't," Gwen defied him. "If anyone were to see that you were with me and they told the Brotherhood then they would kill Brienne."

"You told them to give you thirty five days, didn't you?" Jaime wondered from her.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Then they will not kill her until that day. Lady Stark may have changed but she is no fool. She will think you are befriending me...trying to worm your way into my bed before you kill me. It would make it easier. If she doesn't know what we are doing then nothing shall come from this. Besides, the Brotherhood is no threat. I could go and swamp them out now."

"She would have Brienne killed as soon as possible if you did that," Gwen said to him. "We cannot risk her life."

"Do you think that her life means that much to me?" Jaime wondered and he picked up the material which Pod had brought him.

"It should," Gwen said. "You were the one who told us to go and find Lady Sansa."

"I did, didn't I?" Jaime simply muttered back before moving over to Gwen. He took her by the wrist, his fingers around her skin causing her pulse to quicken as she sat back down on the bed. Jaime said nothing as he set about holding her arm in the sling, tying it awkwardly yet delicately around her neck as he pulled her hair over her shoulder. She noted the golden hand which sat on a makeshift desk and she watched it with interest as Jaime followed her gaze, his one hand holding her golden locks.

"It holds a shield for me." Jaime told her. "It's clumsy but necessary."

"I can see," Gwen said. "I heard the rumours around Kings Landing," she changed the topic. "About your brother and your sister."

"And the death of father no doubt," Jaime said back to her and she nodded. "None of it matters now. People die and it has been a while. Tyrion has gone missing and Cersei...she...she brought her misery on herself."

"I don't know what to say," Gwen admitted to him and he shrugged nonchalantly, his hand still running through her hair slowly as she relaxed against his hold, her back against his chest.

"There is nothing to say," he promised her. "What is done is done. Besides, I have hardly been in Kings Landing. Cersei sent me to Riverrun. I refused to be the Hand of the King and she couldn't stand the sight of me. Although she couldn't really stand the sight of me ever since...well...you came into my life."

Gwen instantly turned her head to look at him and Jaime shrugged again at her. He moved his hand to her cheek, running it down to her neck as she studied his face. She took in his square, stubborn set jaw along with the stubble forming there. His forehead was wrinkled and his gaze was watching her as she drank him in once again.

"I am grateful to see you," Gwen told him. "But I'm scared for you. I'm scared that I could have gotten you killed."

"No," Jaime told her. "You did what you thought you had to."

"I know," Gwen mumbled softly and brought her own hands up to Jaime's face, running her hands from his cheeks and into his air. He gulped loudly as he did so and Gwen felt herself move closer to him.

Gwen drew her lips closer to his but she stopped as soon as a sudden moan was heard. She stiffened and sat up straight whilst Jaime silently groaned. He kept his eyes closed for a moment as he cursed his squire.

"That would be Peck," Jaime mumbled to Gwen and she looked to the wall of the tent as another moan entered their ears. Jaime chuckled and said nothing as he knew that rest was imperative for Gwen. She looked terrible and Jaime knew she had to be tired. "A serving girl I met and brought along on the journey. Pia, she is called. Maester Qyburn sent her to me when I was in Harrenhal."

"Why?" Gwen wondered from him and Jaime shook his head.

"He thought that she would be a kind distraction for me. I'd just come around from the fever and he thought I needed something to help loosen me up," Jaime explained to Gwen and she instantly looked put out. Jaime chuckled and shook his head, moving his hand to her hip. "It was the night you and I had an argument about how you could not come with me. I'm afraid I was most unpleasant to her. She had a curt encounter with me yet her and Peck have been inseparable and she has suffered misery at Harrnehal."

Gwen said nothing for a few moments, thinking of what he had just told her before an amused grin found her features.

"You took pity on her?" Gwen wondered from him. "That doesn't sound like something you would do."

"It seems I've done many things which aren't normal of me," Jaime grumbled. He had been told often enough by everyone that even he didn't know who he used to really be. "You need to get some rest, Gwen. You can have this bed."

"I need to keep going," Gwen protested. "I need to find Sansa and then go back for Brienne."

"You can do nothing when you are moments away from collapsing," Jaime said to her simply and she shook her head at him.

"I will be fine. I can sleep whilst riding."

"And break your other arm?"

"I'll be careful."

"You've never been careful before," Jaime reminded her. "It's not up for argument, Gwen. You will go to sleep and I will come and help find Sansa in the morning."

"It's a waste of time," Gwen said. "We need to act quickly."

"So you don't intend to sleep for thirty five days?" Jaime wondered and she kept silent for a moment, her lips pursed together as she knew that Jaime was right. As per usual. She said nothing as another groan entered the tent and Jaime shook his head.

"I've had to live with this for months," he told her. "They'll stop soon enough. Now get some rest, Gwen, or do I have to force you to sleep?"

"You're insufferable sometimes," Gwen complained. "That hasn't changed, has it?"

"Apparently not," Jaime muttered in agreement with her as she managed a small smile and he kissed her gently on the forehead, his hand pressed firmly on the side of her head.

"We will ride early tomorrow," Jaime promised her. "Try to sleep."

Gwen said nothing as her breath hitched in her throat and she felt him pull back from her and stand, moving back to the makeshift desk in the corner. Gwen watched hesitantly for a few moments before she dared to lay down on the bed on her back, her arm still in the sling.

Jaime looked at the letter which he continued to hold on his table before he heard Gwen snore loudly. Turning his head over his shoulder he looked back at Gwen who was snoring and he chuckled, remembering the time she had denied that she did. He smirked and glanced at the letter from his sister and then back to Gwen.

Both of them were in need of his help.

As he looked back at Gwen he felt his hand move closer to the flame from his candle before he placed the letter against the small yellow fire and he watched as it turned into nothing but ash in front of his eyes.

It seemed that only one of them held his affection.

...

A/N: So I didn't want to leave you in suspense for too long! So thank you to Yakitori-Chan, Jofrench22, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, chaz, KingofTruands and kblatz for reviewing the previous chapter! So Gwen has a plan but we need to see how it will play out...

Do let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Jaime slumped back in his chair, his eyes closed and his hand holding his head as his elbow bent on the arm of the chair. Gwen awoke before him, her arm causing her some pain and stopping her from freely moving in the night. She sat up and pulled her skirts down her body as she looked at the swelling of her arm and groaned. She knew it was going to be more of a hindrance than she cared to admit. She watched Jaime for a few moments as he stirred in his sleep.

She couldn't help but feel the emotion swell up within her as she saw him again. She had grown to see a different side to him during the journey with Brienne and it had often kept her awake at night, pondering why she felt like she did. After Beren she had vowed never to let another man close to her. She had promised herself that she would remain hidden and not fall for anyone else. And then Jaime had to change.

She knew she was a long way off coming to terms with what he did to poor Bran. He had crippled a child so easily. She often wondered if he regretted it. If he felt any sympathy for his actions. But he was slowly redeeming himself. He was slowly proving that he wasn't the man who she thought he was. He'd changed and escaped from his sister's snare.

"You're awake."

Jaime's statement snapped Gwen from the daze she had found herself in as she offered him a small smile. He sat up, his back aching as he did so and she crossed one leg over the other whilst watching him intently.

"I am," she concluded. "And you are too. You should have woken me instead of sitting on that chair all night."

"I'm fine," he promised her and she smirked at the lie they often told each other. He finally stood up and moved for his golden hand as Gwen watched him try to attach it to the stump and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the extravagance of it.

"We need to go," Gwen declared as Jaime sat next to her on the bed and continued fiddling with his makeshift hand whilst Gwen watched him struggle due to his unnaturalness with the left hand. She took his arm into her own hand and he said nothing as he allowed her to take the lead.

"We will go as soon as we have ate," Jaime promised her and Gwen held her tongue, still not enthralled with Jaime coming with her. She didn't want his entire crew with them. People would whisper and Gwen was certain that the whispers would reach Lady Stoneheart's ears. She didn't know what her old employer would do.

"Are you sure that you think it is wise to bring your entire flock with us?" Gwen asked as Jaime rested his stump across her lap and she fixed his hand for him. He watched her intently for a few moments as she completed the action and then her gaze found his once more. "If Lady Stark gets word of you all being with me then she will think I've turned and changed-"

"-She will not do anything," Jaime interrupted her. "We had this debate last night, Gwen. She will do nothing until your time is completed. Now, where have you been searching for young Sansa?"

"Where haven't we been?" Gwen responded, completely lost with everything that was happening as she released Jaime and stood up, pacing up and down his room. He stood too and poured her a goblet of water as she ran her hand through her hair in exasperation and Jaime focused on the task he was completing. "We've been to Duskendale, Maidenpool, Riverlands...Quiet Isle...Saltpans..."

"So you haven't been back to Winterfell?" Jaime wondered and handed Gwen the goblet of water which he had poured. She took it from him as he stood opposite her and she shook her head, contemplating what he had asked her.

"No. There is nothing left in Winterfell. Besides, surely that is the first place your sister would think to look." Gwen contemplated and Jaime shook his head at hearing her.

"Cersei is in no position to be doing anything at this moment in time," he assured her and Gwen arched a brow, wondering what he was talking about. Jaime took a deep breath and shook his head, turning his eyes to the side as he prepared to tell Gwen what had happened between him and his sister.

"Cersei awaits trial in the Great Sept of Baelor...she's been accused of capital crimes and she has no hope of freedom. She did have hope. She asked me to come and stand for her in a trial by combat. Begged me...and I didn't reply...I've had the letter for days, wondering what I should do. Should I go and help her or should I leave her?"

The question hung in the air as Gwen kept her hand tightly wrapped around the goblet, her eyes looking at Jaime as it became apparent she wasn't going to answer the question.

"She is a making of her own destruction. She apologised for everything. She told me that she still loved me and needed me. She told me how she should never have taken other men into her bed. She poured her heart out, I do not doubt it." Jaime shook his head in disbelief and Gwen cocked her head to the side, wondering what else he was going to say to her.

"And then you came last night. You came here and I sat and read the letter. I felt pity for her. She is my sister after all. But I couldn't go to her. I don't want to go to her. And so I burnt the letter. I watched it die in the flames and I chose to come with you. I chose to come with you and save Sansa and the wench. What does that really say about me?" Jaime asked her and Gwen drained some of her water before moving closer to him, resting her hand on his cheek.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her with a small smile. He knew what it said about him. It just scared him. All of his life there had only been Cersei. She was all that he wanted and needed. All of the decisions which he made had been for her. It had been to keep her happy.

"Only you know what you want to do," Gwen informed him. "But if you want to help me then you know how grateful I am."

"I know," Jaime mumbled to her and he watched her as she drank some more of her water. "Anyway, Cersei is no concern of mine. We should be going before noon is upon us."

"Agreed," Gwen mumbled and placed the goblet back down. Jaime offered her his arm and she wrapped her good one around it before he led her out the tent. She noted four other tents nearby and Jaime slowly introduced her to each one of the men who were there. She said her pleasantries and Jaime told them of the plan which was to be undertaken. Gwen had seen Ser Ilyn Payne along with Lewys Piper and Garrett Paege. The one named Peck blushed when Jaime told him to keep the noise down now that they had another female in their company. Pia had said nothing, boldly kissing him in front of Jaime who rolled his eyes. He said nothing as the men stocked supplies and he decided to set off before them, giving Gwen and him some space and it would make her more at ease. She was adamant that no one should go with her but Jaime had refused that notion.

"Seeing as how you lost your horse then you will ride with me," Jaime informed her and she rolled her eyes as he smirked. "Besides, you're a terrible rider when you're alone, never mind with you arm in a sling."

"Droll," Gwen responded and he smirked at her before helping her into the saddle. She looked down at him as he managed to hoist himself up without hesitation, his white cloak flailing around him as he sat behind her.

"And where exactly are we going?" Gwen wondered from him. "We have no idea where she could be. I was foolish to think I could find her in thirty five days."

"That's true," Jaime agreed. "Yet you always have been foolish. No. We need to think about this, Gwen. What family does she have?"

"I do not know," Gwen admitted. "I have no idea where Lady Arya could be. Stoneheart is convinced she is married yet we both know that to be a lie. All she really wanted was Lady Sansa. She must have fled somewhere."

"Think about it, Gwen," Jaime urged her. "She is a fair girl. She will need help, won't she? She is not strong enough to do this by herself. She is far too weak. She will need to seek shelter somewhere. There has to be somewhere that is still loyal to the Starks."

"Would she risk going anywhere like that?" Gwen wondered. "Lord Robb is dead. Lord Bran and Lord Rickon...I have no idea where they are. And Lord Snow is supposed to have taken the black. Lady Arya is my next main concern but I do not know if she would be with Lady Sansa. I can only think of Lady Stark's sister."

"The whore?" Jaime wondered. "Dear Gods, are we talking of Lysa Tully? There was talk of her having a bastard child by Littlefinger. And then my father had the audacity to try and get her to marry me."

"I didn't know that," Gwen admitted. "I did know that Petyr loved Lady Stark. He always had done. She had told me once how men would come to mean something to me. When Beren attacked me she said that things would get better. She told me of her younger days and of how Littlefinger had always been pleasant to her...how he had always been kind and considerate...but if he slept with her sister then...well...I don't know..."

"His power has grown," Jaime told her. "He is High Lord now. And there was something else."

"What?"

"I spoke to Tyrion before he escaped." Jaime said and a gleam came into his eye with knowing and Gwen watched him intently. "Cersei also told me how he offered to marry Sansa before Tyrion married her."

"That makes no sense," Gwen said, shaking her head back and forth. "Why would he do that? He can hardly love Sansa, can he? He is far too old for her."

"Sansa is a grown woman," Jaime informed Gwen who snorted once and shook her head. She didn't see it like that in the slightest. "Perhaps he helped her to escape."

"Perhaps," Gwen admitted. "But where would he have taken her? What land does he hold?"

"The last I heard he was in control of the Trident, Harrnehal and someone mentioned something about the Vale being under his control."

"Everywhere we haven't been," Gwen complained and Jaime smirked.

"I doubt Harrenhal will be where she is. My father bestowed it to him after the battle against Stannis Baratheon. But all of it is ruins. It is not strong enough nor hidden enough. I think we can rule it out. But Tyrion did mention something about sending him to meet with Lysa. I do not know what about but if the gossip is true and he is Lord Protector of the Vale then he could have taken her there. Besides, if Lysa Tully is the only remaining family then I am sure she will hide Sansa."

"So you think we should go to The Eyrie?" Gwen wondered, not completely at ease with the idea.

"The Eyrie is a fortress, Gwen," Jaime warned her and she gulped loudly, closing her eyes for a moment whilst Jaime tightened his grip on the reins and around her waist. "My sister would not have been foolish enough to send men there. She knows the three way castles guard it and make it impossible to attack. The chances of us even getting in to see if Lady Sansa is there are undoubtedly slim."

"But we have to try, don't we?" Gwen responded in a small voice and Jaime sighed at hearing her. He did nod once in agreement with what she had said and she sank back against him. He watched as she rested her head on his chest and he dropped his chin to sit on top of her blonde curls.

"What if she isn't there?" Gwen wondered in a whisper. "What happens if we have it all wrong and Baelish isn't involved? What if we're jumping to conclusions?"

"Then we look elsewhere," Jaime responded. "What else did you think we would do?"

"I don't know," Gwen admitted. "You know that I can't kill you...maybe if I didn't care for you so much then I would be able to."

"I'm wounded," Jaime complained and she rolled her eyes, doubting he was concerned. "If we don't find her then I will do my best to free the wench. I wouldn't want her death on your conscience."

"How very kind of you," Gwen managed to mumble and Jaime glanced down at her one more time as she closed her eyes and felt overwhelmed by everything. "Besides, I doubt I could actually kill a member of the Kingsguard."

"My swordsmanship isn't want it used to be," Jaime replied to her with a small smirk. "Although I have been training with my left hand. Payne has seen to that, the miserable old goat."

"How are you faring?"

"Well enough," Jaime told her.

"Maybe I should try," Gwen mumbled and Jaime looked concerned for a moment. He couldn't imagine her in battle. She was far too delicate. Battle for women was unheard of. "I seem to end up in tight situations."

"And do you think it would ever come in handy?" Jaime wondered and she shrugged.

"Who knows? I wouldn't be so defenceless then."

He said nothing as he took a moment to think about what she had said before he decided on what he would do for her.

...

Jaime had told Gwen that they had to set up camp as the darkness shrouded them. Travelling in the dark would do them no good and Jaime needed to buy time to think up a plan of what he would do once he reached the Eyrie. Truth be known, he was completely unsure.

Gwen had been sat with Pia who had skinned a rabbit and Gwen had shown her how it was done in Winterfell. The girl seemed to be pleasant towards Gwen, her hand covering her mouth which contained her broken teeth as she spoke. Jaime had sparred with Payne for a while before eating dinner sat on the ground and watching Gwen as she laughed at whatever Peck had said.

It was a rare moment to see her laugh heartedly. Jaime knew that the troubles of finding Sansa played on her mind. So when she forgot them for a moment he couldn't help but feel something swell inside of him. He didn't know what it truly was. But he knew he couldn't look away from her.

She helped to tidy everything away as Jaime's squires set up tents for the evening and Payne remained by himself, watching and thinking as he did so. Jaime declined his offer to spar later on in the evening, choosing to hand a spare sword to Gwen.

Shock radiated through her body as she saw Jaime drop the sword at her feet whilst she managed push herself to stand with one hand.

"And this is?" she wondered from him.

"A sword. I thought it was self explanatory," Jaime replied to her and she picked it up with her good hand and looked at it. "You said you wanted to learn."

"I have one hand."

"That won't stop opponents and it hasn't stopped me," Jaime reminded her and she pursed her lips as she looked at the blade and only just managed to hold it upright. She didn't think it would be so heavy. "Besides, your arm will mend soon enough. Just follow my lead."

"Are you sure about this?" Gwen wondered and Jaime nodded, sheathing his own sword before he stood behind Gwen. She followed his movements, her head looking over her shoulder as Jaime's arms encircled her waist and his good hand rested on her wrist whilst his other one splayed over her stomach. He felt her breathing hitch and he grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You should never extend your arms towards you opponent. Try to keep your elbow bent and close to your body. It helps to keep your balance and move quickly." He explained whilst drawing her elbow closer to her body and bending it.

"Always try to assess the situation and look for what your opponent is going to do," Jaime whispered into her ear. "Hold tightly onto the handle and step forwards, always keeping your balance as you do so."

Gwen moved forwards with him as he guided her and she looked at the blade as Jaime took hold of the handle above her hand and he sliced it through the air. She kept her feet grounded the entire time and Jaime nodded once at her.

"Do not lose your ground. It gives weakness and the enemy can see that," he informed her and she nodded back at him. "And if someone does attack then you need to be quick and duck as fast as you can. But don't be shocked. Their miss can play to your strengths."

"I can barely hold the sword," Gwen complained and he chuckled which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge. "Never mind attack anyone. Surely I will be clumsy."

"Of course you will be clumsy," Jaime assured her, pulling the sword from her hand and holding it in his own, his arm refusing to move from around her waist as he completed the motion. "But you will learn in time if that is what you want to do."

"I just thought it would be practical," Gwen admitted with a nonchalant shrug and she tucked her hair behind her ear before she turned back to look at him.

"You're probably right," he admitted to her and moved his arms from her to sheathe the sword once more. She watched him with interest and he looked to the dying fire in the camp before he smirked once more at her.

"Of course you are being trained by the best," Jaime said and she rolled her eyes before moving past him and back to the tent which the pair of them were to share.

"Your ego knows no bounds," she said and Jaime lunged for her, grabbing her wrist and drawing her closer to him as she laughed heartedly at his fingers tickling against her sides. She looked up to him as she rested her hand on his shoulder and he rested his forehead against her own.

"Perhaps you would like to soothe my ego for me?" he wondered from her and she rolled her eyes at hearing him before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against the side of his jaw.

"I doubt it would do any good," she responded and he grinned.

"You can try," he assured her before capturing her mouth against his and dropping his hands to her hips, pulling her closer against him as she ran a hand down the back of his neck.

Jaime groaned as he closed his eyes and he mercilessly moved his hand up her spine, making her shiver before he ran it over her shoulder, playing with the hair which sat there. He knew that he was going too far when he moved his hand over her shoulder and onto the bare skin of her chest as he felt her stiffen against him. Her lips stopped moving as his hand finally cupped one of her breasts and she pulled back from him, looking down at where his hand sat and he followed her gaze. He closed his eyes and his face scrunched up as he removed his hand from the top of her dress and he saw her look to the ground, her cheeks red.

"I'm sorry," she was the one to mumble. "I just...I don't..."

"No," Jaime replied quickly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't think and it was foolish of me."

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Gwen suggested and Jaime nodded in agreement as she forced herself to smile at him and nod curtly.

"Gwen," Jaime spoke as he followed her into their tent. "I am sorry. You know that I would never-"

"-I know," Gwen promised him before moving her good hand to the back of her dress, determined to rid herself of the tight material. "You're not like them, Jaime. I know you're not. I'd just prefer it if we...well...didn't do that."

"I understand," Jaime said and he moved to help her unlace her dress.

"It's probably not the best idea helping me," Gwen said and Jaime shook his head.

"I can control myself," he promised her. "Besides, we should be at the Vale in another day if we wake early and travel hard. Once we reach there then I do not know what will happen, Gwen. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She gulped loudly before she felt her dress loosen and she sighed in relief, pressing a hand to the material to keep it in place before she sat on the edge of the bed. Jaime sat beside her and continued to watch her intently.

"I understand," she promised him. "But I have to try and find her."

"And try we will," Jaime promised. "You should get some sleep. We have a long few days ahead of us."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Gwen wondered as he stood up and looked to the dreaded wooden chair. She shook her head before he could say anything and she pushed herself from the bed.

"You go to sleep on the bed," she said. "I'll be fine in the chair."

"Of course you will," Jaime said sarcastically and Gwen looked at him with an arched brow. "Now go to sleep."

"I insist," Gwen protested. "Besides, I don't see why we can't just share the bed. It is surely big enough for both of us and we both know each other."

"Do you consider it proper?" Jaime wondered and she rolled her eyes at him before lying on the bed comfortably.

"Nothing is really proper anymore," she reminded him and he cocked his head contemplatively at hearing that sentence before he moved slow but surely to the other side of the bed. Gwen closed her eyes as she felt him pull at some of the furs and drape it over her. The bed lowered as Jaime lay next to her, his breath tickling her neck as he kept both of his arms by his sides uncomfortably. He moved one from under his weight and slowly moved it underneath Gwen's body. The maid did not complain as she felt his hand worm its way around her waist before the other one draped over it, his stump resting on her stomach.

"This bed is hardly big enough for both of us," Jaime complained. "I suppose this is the only way for us to sleep."

"If you say so," Gwen said; her tone one of open scepticism whilst Jaime smirked.

"Are you doubting my words, Gwen?" Jaime wondered and she said nothing as she smiled softly into the impending darkness from the dwindling light of the candle.

"Not at all," she responded and closed her eyes. "Now be quiet and get some sleep."

"How I've missed you and your smart mouth," Jaime mumbled but closed his eyes and prepared to let sleep take him. That was until he heard the moan from the tent next door.

"Please tell me they're not going to be up all night."

"We could try and rival them?" Jaime suggested ludicrously and Gwen knew he was joking as she nudged him in the stomach. "That's a no then."

"Most definitely." Gwen said with a small smile before she allowed Jaime's snores to echo into her ears and send her to sleep.

...

A/N: Just a quick filler chapter before action once more! Anyway, so sorry for not updating often but thanks to KoishNoish, chen, moonlight1ify, Duchess426, Jofrench22, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, smilin steph, KittyxCat1509, meri, KingofTruands and Miss. Lori MacManus for reviewing the previous chapter!

Until next time...


	32. Chapter 32

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name as she closed her eyes once again and felt her body relax to sleep. She had turned during her sleep and found Jaime still by her side. She moved her head under his chin and nestled closer to his neck as she rested her hand on his waist. Jaime moved his own hand and placed it on top of hers. He had spent most of the evening awake and watching her as she slept. He had watched her with wonder, every strand of blonde hair and every breath she took. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

He knew he was falling for her. He was well aware of that. And then she had turned over in her sleep and moved against his chest. He had tried to wake her up but her eyes had fluttered closed once more as she refused to move. He knew she had to be drained and tired but he didn't know how bad she truly was.

She was underfed and her body still held cuts and bruises. Yet he couldn't help but see how lovely her bright blue eyes were along with her dirty blonde hair. He moved his hand from hers and slowly dragged his fingers down the limp curls. She shuddered under the movement but did nothing but sight contently.

Jaime looked out the tent as he saw the sun rise through the material and he groaned, knowing that they ought to move sooner or later. He took a moment to watch Gwen once more before he decided to push himself upwards.

He sat on the bed and Gwen finally opened her eyes, looking up to him whilst she lay on her back. Jaime turned his head over his shoulder to glance down at her and she beamed up to him, pushing her hair from her face as he smiled back to her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked; her voice hoarse in the morning. Jaime nodded at her.

"Did you?" he wondered

"Once your squire had stopped moaning," Gwen replied with a wry smirk and Jaime chuckled, flopping back onto the bed before moving his arm automatically. Gwen moved her upper body as Jaime's arm moved under her body and wrapped around her shoulders. She moved closer to him and rested her hand on his chest as he looked down at her again.

"We should arrive at the Eyrie this evening, Gwen," Jaime said to her. "I'll do my best by you but I cannot promise that no harm will come to you."

"I know you will," Gwen muttered back to him. "You've changed, Jaime. I know you've changed and I...well...it is better than the old you."

"But you haven't changed whatsoever," Jaime told her. "If anything you've become much more appealing."

"Perhaps that is just your view," Gwen mumbled and Jaime chuckled deeply before she smirked and patted his chest. "But we need to go. We have to go and find Sansa."

Jaime watched as Gwen sat up and she pulled at her dress. She placed the material over her shoulders and began to lace the dress up at her back with her one good hand. Jaime sat up too and pulled at the laces for her. He pushed her hair over one shoulder before pressing his lips to her neck once the laces had been tied.

"Jaime," Gwen complained to him. "We need to go."

"I know," Jaime promised her and she shuddered before moving away from his grasp. She stood up and looked back at him, her face stern yet holding a look of teasing as she did so. She laughed once at his actions and shook her head. She couldn't help but feel like a foolish girl who was falling in love. Is this what Sansa had dreamed of? Is this something which Sansa had always wanted? Gwen didn't know but she did turn her back to him as he watched her.

"I suppose you will need to wake your men up," Gwen commented as she took a goblet of water. "Especially Peck. Are he and Pia always up all night?"

"Most of the time," Jaime mumbled in agreement and he stood up, sorting out his appearance before looking to his armour. He would normally have a squire to help him into it, but they were still sleeping soundly. "You get used to it after a while. Of course it does make me slightly envious of them."

"Does it really?" Gwen responded with an arched brow before she saw Jaime struggle to dress himself. She moved over to him, knowing that she would not be much use with only one arm intact. Yet, put together, they both had two working arms. She helped him struggle and he smirked as he finally managed to dress himself, pushing his hand through his own hair.

Gwen and Jaime moved in silence as the pair of them left the tent. Gwen stood to the side as Jaime woke everyone up; informing them that the night would be upon them by the time they surfaced. He smirked smugly before coming back out to Gwen and leading her to his horse. She kept her head down, her hand pushing her hair behind her ears as she thought about what was to come. Jaime helped her onto the horse before pushing his own body onto the creature.

"If we are wrong then we shall travel to the Trident. Harrenhal will be the last place to look. I doubt Sansa shall be there though. But we need to check Littlefinger's domains first."

"And if none of them prevail?" Gwen whispered as she felt the horse move underneath her. She startled and wrapped her free arm around Jaime's waist as he held her around the waist too. He sighed deeply, his warm breath tickling against her neck as he made the motion.

"Then we simply go for Brienne," Jaime said. "We go there and see what happens."

"I can't help but think of what Brienne is going through," Gwen admitted to him. "I doubt Lady Stoneheart is treating her kindly. I still can't believe what she has become. I don't understand how she can be so cold when she used to be so loving."

"People change," Jaime reminded her. "And it sometimes isn't for the best."

She bit her tongue as she heard him say that before resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes and he knew she was scared of what was to come. Jaime had to admit that he was apprehensive. He did not know what waited for him in The Eyrie, but he could not see it being anything nice or pleasant. If Littlefinger was there then he should extend him with some respect. He was a Lannister, after all. Yet if Lysa Tully was still in charge, Jaime could sense that there may be some hostility.

He did nothing but keep his thoughts to himself as he rode hard ahead of his men. They were still packing away the camp and if Jaime had to be honest then he would say that he didn't want them there. He didn't want any of them injured. He had to admit that he had grown attached to them after months of travelling. Besides, they did not need to be involved in Gwen's antics.

Jaime and Gwen remained silent as they travelled; simply content enough in each other's company for the time being. Jaime looked down at Gwen often, wondering if she was sleeping or simply closing her eyes. He said nothing as he moved his nose down to inhale the scent of her hair and he closed his own eyes for a moment, wondering what would happen if they got out from the mess which they found themselves in.

Where would Gwen go? Would she continue searching for Lady Arya? Would she stay with Lady Sansa? If Lady Stark had turned into such a monster then Jaime wondered if Gwen would have the heart to leave her with her former employer.

"You're thinking," Gwen spoke and Jaime opened his eyes to find her looking up to him, a small and sly smile on her face. "Your jaw tenses when you're thinking."

"My thoughts don't concern you," Jaime promised her with another grin. "Besides, I doubt you would appreciate what I am thinking."

"Dear Gods," she rolled her eyes. Jaime smiled for another moment at her response.

"We're close now," Jaime commented to her. "The Mountains of the Moon are in sight. I imagine we will soon reach the Bloody Gate which guards the High Road before going to the Gates of the Moon. I suppose it will take a while to climb up the path after that. It is no easy trek."

"Have you ever visited it?" Gwen wondered how he knew so much about everything. "You seem to know an awful lot."

"My father forced me to read," Jaime told her. "Apparently history and geography were very important. I hated it terribly, but it was necessary. Most of the times I would sneak out from the Septa's gaze and practice sword fighting."

"That doesn't sound like something which you would do," Gwen spoke, sarcasm in her voice as Jaime gently nudged her forwards on the horse. She laughed once as he smirked and shook his head.

"Your smart mouth knows no bounds," Jaime said. "Besides, you and I both know how impregnable it is to attack. I'm beginning to wonder why we couldn't think of somewhere nicer to go. Perhaps somewhere flat."

"Do you ever stop moaning?" Gwen wondered from him, her tone playful.

"Occasionally," he replied quietly. Gwen took a moment to watch as the Mountains came into view and her and Jaime prepared for a long trek. He often looked back, wondering how close his men were behind him. He wondered if they would make the climb up the mountains or if they would even manage to enter the Eyrie. All Jaime hoped for was not to be apprehended and declared a traitor for simply being a Lannister. Jaime had come to realise that he was more than his name. He supposed his name helped him, but he knew that there was more. The air was cold and Gwen could feel her body turn numb and she wished she had been more prepared for winter. She couldn't imagine how anyone could live on top of the mountains for it was far too cold.

Jaime increased his grip around her as snow began to fall and they delved deeper into the mountains.

"Are you okay?" Jaime called out above howling winds and Gwen nodded. Winter had most certainly come. Jaime held her tightly as she pulled her cloak firmly around her body and she moved her head to rest under his chin.

"I didn't think it would be so cold," Gwen called out loud. "How are you faring?"

"My armour isn't exactly keeping me as warm as I had hoped but I'm coping. I'm just hoping that Peck and the rest of them don't get killed in this weather," Jaime said quickly and Gwen nodded in agreement with him. Gwen's teeth began to chatter against each other and her cheeks turned red with cold. Jaime pressed a free hand to her cheek and he felt how freezing she was before he reached into his pocket for gloves. He dragged a leather pair out and handed them to her.

"I only have one hand. I'll survive," Jaime promised her quickly and she slid them onto her fingers without hesitation.

"The Gates of the Moon should come into view soon enough, Gwen. We'll stop there and tell them who we seek. It would be foolish to continue on when the weather is like this. Besides, I doubt anyone would be in their right mind to stay up in the castles. It would be foolish beyond belief."

She nodded in agreement with what he said and bit down on her tongue, persevering the weather and continuing on the trek ahead. Jaime knew his horse was cold and he knew it was only a matter before the creature collapsed due to exhaustion from the elements.

"It would seem that this weather is as cold as Lady Stark's heart," Jaime called out and Gwen rolled her eyes as he continued to run a hand up down her cheek, trying to warm her pale skin under his fingers. Gwen sighed in relief as the stone building came into sight and she looked on with wonder as Jaime informed her that it was the Gates of the Moon. She looked at the large castle which was seated at the bottom of the Giant's Lance. Jaime looked at the castle as the snow clouded his eyes and made it difficult to see. But he could still note a bunch of men exiting the vast building. Jaime climbed down from his horse and landed in the snow, his boots sinking down in the crunchy material. He moved his arms up to help Gwen, taking her waist and bringing her to the floor.

She said nothing for a few moments and Jaime wrapped an arm around her waist as her dress trailed on the floor, the bottom of the material becoming wet.

"And what do we have here?" a guard asked and noted Jaime's golden hand. "If it isn't the Kingslayer."

Apparently everyone had heard of Jaime.

"We seek Lord Baelish," Jaime informed the man. "We are here on business and were told we would find Lord Baelish here."

"He didn't mention the Kingslayer coming to visit him," one spoke out and Gwen looked at the five men as Jaime smirked and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Why should we trust you?"

"Lord Baelish is aligned with the Lannisters, is he not?" Jaime checked and they said nothing for a few moments. "So I do not see why you would keep us out in the cold for a moment longer."

The men looked at each other and nodded. One took hold of the reins of the horse and began to move closer to the castle. Gwen's eyes focused on it whilst Jaime took to looking at his surroundings. He kept his gaze on the men leading him inside and he said nothing for a few moments, taking to wondering why Baelish would want to stay somewhere as cold as the Eyrie.

They finally entered the castle which was still cool, but warmer than outside. Gwen shivered as Jaime kept his arm around her and held her tight to his side as he shook the snow from his blonde head. Gwen ran a hand down her own curls and wondered why the North was so dismal in comparison to Kings Landing.

"Lord Baelish is rather busy at this moment in time," one knight informed Jaime who arched a brow in wonder. "His daughter is currently in the main hall but I do not know if Lord Baelish would want you near her."

"And why would he not? All we require is some hospitality." Jaime spoke, his voice confident and cocky. "Surely Lord Baelish does not allow his guests to starve, does he?"

The men looked hesitantly at each other but nodded once. Jaime followed them after a nod with a smirk on his face. Gwen walked silently with Jaime through the corridors, looking around the eerily lit place. Jaime kept his eyes peeled and open, watching everything they passed with interest. They finally entered the main hall and Gwen looked around at the roaring fires which lined the walls, heating the vast room.

Candles lined the wooden table which sat in the middle of the room and a few guards stood in the corners of the room. Jaime did nothing for a moment as he saw the black haired girl sat on a bench, chewing delicately on some meats. He never knew Baelish had a daughter. He supposed it possible after all of those years in a brothel. It only made some sense.

"Lady Stone. Ser Jaime Lannister is here on business with your father, yet Lord Baelish is indisposed."

Gwen said nothing as the girl finally lifted her gaze upwards and looked to Jaime and Gwen. She slowly felt her mouth drop open as Gwen narrowed her eyes and the black haired child stood up too.

"Leave us be."

"My Lady-"

"-I said leave," she interrupted the guards who slowly left the room as Gwen moved forwards. Jaime dropped his arm from her waist as Gwen moved around the table towards the pale girl. The Kingslayer stood back, his arms folded across his armour whilst he watched Gwen move with caution.

"Lady Sansa," Gwen whispered and the black haired girl felt her body begin to shake before she stepped out from her seat and moved over to Gwen, making sure it was her. She couldn't believe it. Many moons had passed. She hadn't seen her family. She had known nothing but pain. And now Gwen was in front of her.

"Gwen," Sansa whispered back to her and the maid finally moved towards her. With her one arm she pulled Sansa closer to her, enveloping her in her hold as Sansa wrapped her arms around Gwen's neck, hot tears falling down her cheeks as she rested her head against Gwen's shoulder. She laughed once in disbelief before she felt Gwen's hand move down her hair. She'd missed the soothing touch. She'd missed everything about home now that she didn't have it.

"I've been so worried...so worried...Sansa...I've missed you so much...my darling girl..." Gwen spoke as she pulled back, running her hand down Sansa's cheek and removing the tears. The girl sniffed once and beamed back at Gwen.

Jaime stood back and watched as Gwen held Sansa tightly to her one more time and he couldn't help but see the love between the pair of them. She cared for Sansa more than Jaime had thought possible.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Sansa spoke clearly. "I thought my family were dead. I didn't think there was anything left."

"No...my sweet...I'm here..." Gwen promised her.

"I've missed you so much," Sansa mumbled. "Everything has gone wrong, Gwen. I should never have left Winterfell...I should have stayed with you and Arya...Robb...I should never have left."

"No," Gwen shook her head. "You weren't to know, Sansa. None of us knew that this would happen."

"I can't believe you found me," Sansa said and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before sitting back down before her knees gave way. Gwen sat beside her on the bench, their bodies angled towards each other as Gwen took hold of Sansa's hand. Jaime wandered through the room, looking at the plain stone walls before he sat beside Gwen, his presence completely unnoticed between the two women.

"What are you doing here, Gwen? How did you know where I would be?"

"It is a long story, my Lady," Gwen admitted to her. "One which even I am struggling to come to terms with."

Gwen turned to look back at Jaime for a moment as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned forwards, his head turned to the side to look at her as she smiled softly at seeing her so happy. Sansa noticed the motion and couldn't help but notice something happening between the pair of them.

Gwen wondered if she knew what had happened to her. She wondered if she knew that Jaime had pushed her brother from that window. She wondered if she knew of the whispers of him and his sister. She was sure she wouldn't be swooning over him like she had done the first night she had seen him.

She looked so much older and wiser. Her hair was black instead of auburn and Gwen barely recognised her if it wasn't for the cheekbones and the vivid eyes. She had changed from the little girl Gwen had been with for years.

"Your mother lives, Lady Sansa," Gwen spoke and Sansa's eyes widened as the news continued to spill. Gwen shook her head sadly, not sure how she could tell her that her mother was a monster. "But your mother is not who she used to be, my Lady. She has changed and looks nothing like Lady Stark. She leads the Brotherhood without Banners and has changed. Her good nature is no more...she...I barely recognise her, my dear. I don't know how to explain it."

"What do you mean, Gwen?" Sansa wondered. "She is my mother, isn't she? She cannot have changed that much."

"She truly has," Gwen said. "She looks nothing like Lady Stark. She has no compassion or mercy. You see, she sent me and a female knight to bring you back from Kings Landing in exchange for Jaime. We made it to Kings Landing after a few mishaps but you weren't there. You had gone and Jaime told us to go. He sent Brienne and I to find you and bring you back. We were intercepted by your mother...she...she threatened to kill us for failing to bring you home. She didn't believe us that we were still trying to find you. She told me to prove my loyalty by killing Jaime or she would kill Brienne."

"Yet here I sit," Jaime said and helped himself to a goblet of wine. Gwen said nothing to his comment as Sansa's eyes continued to widen at what she was hearing.

"I thought that if I brought you back to her then she may spare Brienne's life...and I don't have to kill Jaime...because I can't," Gwen informed Sansa.

"Gwen," she said after a moment. "This...it all sounds ridiculous...it all sounds so farfetched..."

"I assure you it is not," Gwen promised her. "You have to believe me, Lady Sansa."

"I do," she said without hesitation, knowing full well that Gwen would never lie to her. She trusted her more than she cared to admit. Even after all those months alone she could look at Gwen and believe everything which she said.

"And no one has called me Lady Sansa is a while, Gwen."

"They say you are taking the alias of Lord Baelish's daughter."

"Alayne Stone." Sansa said in a whisper. "He took me from Kings Landing when it was accused that I had been the one to kill Joffrey. I did no such thing."

"I know," Gwen said, the trust in her voice comforting Sansa beyond belief. She began to retell her story of how she ended up at The Eyrie and Gwen's heart went out to her. She had been so alone through everything. She had never been as tough as Arya. But Gwen was coming to see that she was becoming stern. She was still a Lady, of course, but she had some spirit inside of her.

"And you are here to bring me back to my mother?" Sansa checked and Gwen bit down on her lip.

"Yes," Jaime answered for her and Gwen turned to glare at him. He looked at her with a stern gaze as she groaned lightly. "A life rests on it."

"I do not think Lord Baelish would let me leave," Sansa said to them. "He has...well...I don't think he will let me go."

"Why?" Jaime wondered, dreading the answer as Sansa turned to glare at him. She had heard all about Jaime and his antics of the past. Gossip still travelled everywhere.

"And why are you here?" Sansa wondered. "Why would Gwen trust you after everything you and your family did to her?"

"Lady Sansa-"

"-Gwen has taken a shine to me," Jaime spoke back to her. "We've grown a mutual affection for each other. Although I would say her affection stems deeper than mine does."

"Shut up, Jaime," Gwen interrupted before turning back to look at Sansa. "That is another story which is quite long, but I will explain everything."

"I do hope so."

Gwen turned her head around as she heard the cold voice enter the room. She saw Lord Baelish move forwards, his hands held in front of his stomach as he glided into the room. Sansa looked down onto the table, wondering what Petyr would say. She knew of his plan to restore her to Winterfell. But perhaps he would change his mind if he knew her mother was still alive.

"Lord Baelish," Jaime spoke and he stood up from his seat, his hand slowly running down Gwen's arm as he moved. "How nice to see you once again."

"I would say the same," Petyr replied, "if I knew why you were here. Your motives seem odd to me."

"I do not wish for that," Jaime spoke back. "We are here on business. It may be best if we speak privately away from prying ears."

"My daughter-"

"-Do you think me blind?" Jaime wondered. "The Lady Stark is safe in the hands of her former maid for a few moments. Now, can we speak in private or are my commands falling on death ears."

Petyr moved his gaze from Sansa and Gwen looked at the young woman who had lowered her own gaze. She wondered what she saw from the look before Jaime moved closer to Baelish.

"As you wish, Ser Jaime."

Jaime turned back to look at Gwen, winking once at her as she rolled her eyes at the motion and turned to look at Sansa who was still glancing down at the table.

"Sansa," Gwen whispered, taking hold of her hand once more. "Lord Baelish...has he..."

"No," Sansa said, knowing what Gwen was trying to ask. Her gaze found the maid's and she shook her head back and forth. "He hasn't hurt me. He has kissed me and he watches me...but he has not hurt me..."

"You're safe now," Gwen promised her quickly, running her hand down the girl's curls. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you now."

"You have no say, Gwen," Sansa replied. "He's powerful. He's a very powerful man."

"So is Jaime," Gwen said and Sansa cocked her head in the maid's direction.

"You owe me the story of how you came to tolerate him," Sansa said and Gwen sighed before telling her story slowly. She told her how she had been held by him and how she had held him. She told her how he had changed and how he wasn't the man she had known in Kings Landing. She told her everything and Sansa seemed to understand.

Gwen came to see the hopelessly romantic girl form before her eyes once more.

"How romantic," Sansa said soothingly. "Apart from everything bad that has happened."

Apparently she didn't know how Jaime had pushed Bran from the window. Gwen held her tongue and said nothing, hating to keep secrets from her but knowing that it was necessary. The two girls sat and conversed for a while, Sansa making sure that Gwen ate her fair share. She smiled for a moment at simply having her maid back in her company.

"Gwen."

She turned around as she heard Jaime's voice enter her ears and he moved back into the hall.

Lord Baelish stood behind him, his jaw set in a stubborn manner and his gaze narrowed on the maid. She did nothing for a couple of moments as Jaime looked at her, his face full of anger yet he contained it well.

"I have rooms for you and your maid, Ser Jaime," Baelish said. "You do not want to travel in such weather today. Lady Stone shall not be travelling with you."

"What?" Gwen snapped and Jaime looked at her for a moment. "She has to. Her mother-"

"-Is dead," Baelish spoke. "And you will do well to hold your tongue, girl."

"My Lord," Sansa whispered, "please may I converse with Gwen a while longer. It has been-"

"-No," Baelish interrupted. "Our guests need rest, my dear. Now, come along. It has been a long day and we should all retire."

Lady Sansa stood first and Gwen followed her, watching as she moved over to Baelish who studied her intently. Gwen said nothing as Baelish placed his hand on Sansa's back and he then turned back to look at Gwen, his gaze firmly set.

"Did you tell him that Lady Stark lives?" Gwen snapped at Jaime who rolled his eyes at her. "Did you not persuade him?"

"Apparently not," Jaime replied through gritted teeth. He held his hand out for Gwen to take and she did so hastily, lacing her fingers through his as he led her away from the main hall. She looked at him, her mouth half hanging open as she waited to question him some more. But from the look he was giving her, she thought it best to leave it.

Jaime finally opened a door which Baelish had showed him earlier on in the evening. He pushed it open and Gwen moved into the room behind Jaime who released her hand and instantly began combing his fingers through his fine locks.

"You don't understand, Gwen," Jaime said. "Littlefinger has plans for Sansa. He sees her as being his gateway to power in the North. She is the rightful heir of Winterfell and he intends to restore her there. He told me himself. He doesn't see the Lannisters as a threat, especially because Tommen is so young and an inexperienced ruler without his mother."

"If he told you that then did you tell him Lady Stark lives."

"I did. He didn't believe me. He's infatuated with the girl." Jaime shook his head and dropped his hands to his hips before walking back and forth. "I will talk to him again tomorrow and try to change his mind. I cannot promise anything. My smart tongue isn't as smart as it once was apparently."

"I've known that for a while," Gwen snorted and Jaime looked at her with amusement before he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Jaime," Gwen complained as he drew her closer to him. "This isn't the time for your distractions. We need to bring Sansa back with us and save Brienne."

"And what do you intend to do once you take her back to Stoneheart?" Jaime wondered; pushing her hair behind her shoulder as his hand grazed her neck. "I know you won't leave her with her if you say she is so terrible. You care for that girl as if she was your own flesh and blood."

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it," Gwen said to him. "First we need to escape Baelish."

"Keep your voice down," Jaime warned her as he looked around the room. He knew Baelish and he knew how he worked. He had spies everywhere. Gwen rolled her eyes at Jaime as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Baelish will have spies looking into this room. If you talk about taking Lady Sansa then he will find out. We will talk later when everyone sleeps," Jaime promised her and pulled back for a moment, his forehead resting against hers. He curled a finger under her chin and she looked at him, nodding once in agreement before he kissed her quickly.

"And where is my chamber?" Gwen wondered and Jaime looked at her for a moment.

"I told Lord Baelish that I needed some perks now that the rest of the Knightguard aren't watching me," he mumbled and Gwen slapped him across the arm as he chuckled and kept her close to him.

"You idiot," she grumbled.

"Besides, this way allows us to talk later in the darkness," Jaime muttered. "And I don't have to come knocking on your door and raise suspicions."

"No, you do that by claiming that we are sleeping in the same bed," Gwen complained to him and he released her from his hold. He moved around the sparsely decorated room and poured a cup of wine for himself and Gwen. She took hold of one and drank the liquid as Jaime sat in the chair at the desk, turning it to face her.

"It's even cold inside the bloody castle," Jaime complained to himself as he began to pull at his armour and Gwen folded her arms, rolling her eyes as she wondered where Sansa was. "Was it this cold in Winterfell?"

"You've been," Gwen reminded him and pulled the furs to the bed back. "You should remember."

"Don't tell me you're turning in already?" Jaime wondered and Gwen placed the goblet on the bedside table.

"It's been a long day," Gwen complained, refusing to change from the dress she wore as she pulled the laces and loosened it around her body. "Besides, there is nothing left to discuss at this moment in time, is there?"

"I am sure we could discuss all matters of trivial nonsense," Jaime informed her and drained off the remainder of his wine. He drank it quickly and then stood up, trying to clumsily remove his armour from his body. Gwen groaned before helping him and he took a moment to watch her as she left him in his simple attire and ran her hands down the lapels of his jacket which he wore.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she whispered to him. "About there being mutual affection?"

"I hardly say things which I don't mean," Jaime said and then reconsidered for a moment. "Actually, I do say things I don't mean, but that is not the point."

Gwen rolled her eyes and removed the white cloak from his shoulders and looked at it. As long as he wore it then nothing could happen. He served his King. He served his King and had no other loyalties.

"But I suppose I do mean what I said before," Jaime contemplated. "Of course you do have more affection for me than you care to show me."

Gwen smiled before hitting him across the shoulder. He chuckled as she finished helping him and climbed into the bed.

"None of it matters as long as you wear the cloak," Gwen replied.

Jaime studied her for a moment as he finished removing his outer layers by himself and she lay on her side. He took a moment to stand and watch her stuff a hand under a pillow and close her eyes before he muttered to himself;

"Maybe I won't always don the cloak."

...

A/N: Once again, it has been quite a while. I apologise but it could be a while again before the next update but I promise to stand by the story! I hope you enjoyed the longish chapter! Anyway, thank you to smilin steph, Jofrench22, Yakitori-Chan, xXRoweenaJAugustineX x and Miss. Lori MacManus for reviewing the previous chapter. I do hope you will let me know what you all think until the next time!


	33. Chapter 33

"How did your beloved Sansa take the news that you're working with me?" Jaime whispered once the middle of the night had fallen upon them. There was no light in the room and he could just about make out the outline of Gwen's face. She lay next to him, her body close to his as the pair of them hid under the thick furs. The air was cold in the evening and the fire had gone out. They both found themselves too cosy under the covers to move and rectify the situation and so they remained in the cool air.

"She wasn't best pleased," Gwen whispered softly to him, her warm breath hitting Jaime's cheek as he moved his stump out and rested it on her waist. He had to admit that he was always shocked when she didn't flinch. It was as if nothing bothered her.

"I managed to talk her round. She's still hesitant but she trusts me. I trust you so everything turns out for the best in the end. I said nothing about what you did to Bran." Gwen paused for a moment as she heard Jaime inhale sharply and he closed his eyes. He felt the bed move as she wormed herself closer to him and rested her hand on his neck.

"But I told her what you did on the journey. How you helped me when Hoat...well he..."

"It's fine," Jaime told her, not wanting her to remember what had happened to her. "You don't need to think about, Gwen."

"I used to wake up," Gwen spoke and she rolled onto her back, Jaime's arm then resting across her stomach. "I wake up screaming. Brienne normally awakes and shakes me to sense. But there are some nights when I don't scream," Gwen paused, her voice tortured and strained. "Those are the worst nights. The nights when I see it happening...when I see them...and there's nothing I can do. There is nothing that I can do to stop it, no matter how hard I scream and cry and beg."

"Sh, sh, sh," Jaime urged her as her voice became hysterical and she took a deep, sharp breath before her head rolled on the pillow so that her eyes met his again. "They're not here, Gwen. It's just you and me. They are all gone."

"There were some days," Gwen whispered to him. "Some days when we were travelling and we passed some places which were horrible...places I've never dreamed of seeing...and I'd see a man who looked like one of them. I'd see them leering as if they'd never seen a girl before and I couldn't understand why. I couldn't understand why it was me. I had never held anyone's attention before. I thought it was supposed to be a nice thing. I'd heard of how your sister held every man's attention and I wondered how nice it would feel...to be looked at and admired...but now...now it repulses me. I'd rather be invisible and never noticed again."

Jaime didn't know what to feel as he listened to her. He didn't know what to say back to her. Did he reassure her? Did he comfort her once more? Or did he just keep quiet and allow the darkness to swallow her words up?

"As long as I am with you," Jaime whispered, his voice nothing more than a small sound in the darkness, "then nothing shall harm you. No one shall lay a finger on you and no one shall hurt you like Hoat's men did."

"We both suffered that time, Jaime," Gwen replied and she shook her head, realising that she should not burden him with her problems. He shouldn't concern himself with them when there were bigger worries to be held. "You shouldn't have to listen to me."

"I know I shouldn't," Jaime replied to him. "I am well aware that I am a Lannister and I do not need to listen to you. But I want to listen to you, Gwen. You know that I want to."

"And you say my affection is deeper than yours," Gwen reminded him, trying to bring a lightness back to the tone. Jaime chuckled darkly and propped himself up, resting his head in his hand as he bent his elbow and looked down at Gwen.

"I think it is safe to say your affection is much deeper than mine," Jaime informed her. He took another moment to think as he looked down at Gwen in the darkness. "You're safe with me." Jaime replied to her. "They won't hurt you."

"I know," Gwen mumbled and looked up to him as he hovered over her. "What did Lord Baelish say to you exactly?" Gwen changed the conversation and Jaime sighed heavily, dropping his head downwards to look at the mattress of the bed as he watched Gwen in the darkness.

"He simply wants Lady Sansa so that he can claim more territory. I do worry why he told me his plan. He always prided himself on being secretive which is why I am concerned about what will happen. He won't let us take her. The way he spoke about her was almost like he was devoted to her."

"She told me that he hasn't touched her," Gwen whispered. "Simply leers. But...I know what leering can lead to. We need to take her away from here. He kissed her before and I know she doesn't love him. He is far too old for her."

"You do know that I am more than yen years older than you?" Jaime checked with her and she shrugged awkwardly. "I know I may not look it but I certainly am."

"Oh how your ego knows no bounds," Gwen complained to him. "But that is not the point. The point is that I don't trust him at all. Did you see the way he looked at her? It was as if she is nothing more than a possession. I'm worried for her. I don't know why he would care for Sansa as much as he does."

"She is a fair looking girl," Jaime replied. "He is a man. I have been told that is the way of men. I wouldn't honestly know, considering I've only cared for two women before."

"It is completely wrong, Jaime," Gwen complained. "And if he won't let us take Sansa back then what are we supposed to do?"

"What are we supposed to do _if_ we take her back?" Jaime retorted. "You'd spend your days living with Sansa and Arya if you could. You'd protect them from anything in this war."

"Of course I would," Gwen replied. "They're just girls, Jaime. I know they are seen as women but they are just girls."

"You would make an excellent mother," Jaime informed her and she went silent for a moment, the air turning still around the pair of them as Gwen looked to the ceiling above her and inhaled sharply. Jaime watched her for a moment, moving his head on his hand as he popped his lips and waited for her to respond to him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaime wondered from her and she shook her head.

"No...it's just...I've never thought of having children...well...especially not now..." Gwen whispered and Jaime arched a brow, slightly confused at what he was hearing from her mouth. "Ever since they raped me I have not had my moon's blood." Gwen whispered to him and turned to find his green glaze which held no emotion. He looked at her with a blank expression and Gwen wondered what he was thinking.

"You're barren?" Jaime checked with her and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"It is looking like I am," she replied in a small whisper and Jaime took a deep breath before moving closer to her and dropping his arm, managing to wrap it around her shoulders without upsetting her broken arm. She could feel how close he was to her in the darkness as he bent his arm around her shoulders and rested his hand on her upper arm, running it along the material which sat there.

"You never said anything before," he informed her and she snorted loudly at hearing him, her forehead bumping against his.

"It isn't exactly the kind of thing which you bring up, is it?" she replied. "Besides, I haven't really had chance to think about it...and by the time I actually do marry...even if I marry...I will probably be too old to have children then...no, I don't want to think about it. It's just something else which has been taken from me."

"Perhaps the Gods will give you a blessing one day," Jaime said and Gwen said nothing but remained sceptical at that.

"They haven't favoured me before. I don't see why they will start to try now, to be honest," Gwen spoke and Jaime shook his head, wondering why this had happened to her. It was just another cruel thing in this game.

"You never know," Jaime said. "In the meantime you have Sansa and Arya to worry about."

"That is true," Gwen nodded in agreement with him and he forced himself to smile at her. He noted how she moved a hand to push her hair from her face and he took a few seconds to recover his thoughts.

"You know that the chance of actually making it out with Sansa is slim, don't you?" Jaime checked from her. "Baelish has his men guarding this castle like a fort."

"But there will be a way, won't there?" Gwen responded. "We can't let Brienne die, can we?"

"Obviously not," Jaime said. "For some reason unbeknownst to me you seem to care for the wench."

"You do too," Gwen reminded him.

"I would hardly admit it," he replied. "Anyway, I will think of something. I'm clever like that."

"I don't doubt it," Gwen yawned loudly as tiredness came over her. "But we have to do something and soon. We have to travel back across lands and the Gods only know how long that will take us. We could try and sneak her out somehow?"

"That's the only thing we have left to do. I can threaten him with the wrath of the King...I don't know if it will work but I can only hope it will," Jaime mumbled. "Tommen is a Lannister but Littlefinger seems to have grown too big for his boots."

"Maybe he just needs bringing back down," Gwen spoke.

"The question is how," Jaime replied to her.

"And that is where we are stuck. If your smart tongue cannot get us out of this then I doubt my smart mouth would help. I saw the way he looked at me. He sees me as competition for Lady Sansa...when he put his hand on her back...it was as if he was marking his territory."

"He probably was," Jaime replied. "Men are like that. I know that I wouldn't let anyone near Cersei apart from her husband...but...it pained me..."

"Thank you for reminding me of your sister," Gwen mumbled.

"I was just using her as an example," Jaime said. "No need to get jealous, Gwen."

"I'm not jealous."

"You sounded jealous."

"Shut up."

"You're in denial, obviously," Jaime said and she snorted, moving her hand to nudge him on the chest and she felt the bare skin there from where his shirt had been unlaced.

"Of course," Gwen said sarcastically. "We need to be serious, Jaime."

"I hate it when you're serious all the time," Jaime complained to her and Gwen groaned. "How did I manage to get myself involved in this? Why did you have to agree to kill me?"

"I told you not to come," Gwen reminded him. "But you're here now and we need to think of something. Surely you can say something? Tell him that The King will take back the Vale and Harrenhal."

"He will know my threat is empty. He knows that we know who Sansa is. I told him that we wouldn't say anything as long as we got to take her back to her mother. Her identity would still be hidden. I suppose we could threaten to oust her and take her back to the capital. If I send word to the King then he will demand her return."

"And we could pretend," Gwen said and she sat up from the bed and left the warmth of Jaime's hold as he propped himself up on his elbow once again. "We could pretend to be taking her back to the capital but go back to Lady Stark. No one would question you, would they? Littlefinger would fear for his power but he'd have no choice but to give her back unless he wanted to die."

"It is worth a try," Jaime said. "He won't listen to anything else that I say. Threatening him seems the only way."

"We will go to him first thing in the morning," Gwen said and she sighed in relief. Jaime nodded, refusing to get his hopes up on the matter as he ran his hand down Gwen's back and then rested back in the bed.

"Get some sleep," Jaime urged her. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

"Fine," Gwen said and she settled back down, her back facing Jaime before he snaked his arm around her waist and pressed her back flush against his chest. "Can you not sleep alone?" Gwen wondered, not really complaining with his closeness.

"Do you want me to?"

"Not particularly."

"Then stop moaning," Jaime urged her.

"I'm not moaning. I was asking a question."

"In a tone of moaning."

"Go to sleep, Jaime," Gwen finally muttered and moved her hand to lace in his.

"Yes, Gwen," Jaime agreed with a smirk and he finally closed his eyes and let sleep find him again.

...

Jaime was awake and dressed by the time Gwen opened her eyes. She turned to find him sat at the desk, draining water and eating bacon as she stirred. She rolled in the bed, her arm outstretched before she sat up. She pulled her garment back up her body to cover where it had fallen down.

"There's bacon and sausage along with some porridge," Jaime told her. "Although the bacon will probably be gone by the time you get here."

"Hmm," Gwen mumbled, knowing that her hair was limp and messed up around her head. She pushed herself from the bed and moved over to look down at the food on the desk. Jaime watched as her hair fell into her face and she picked up a piece of sausage and chewed it. He moved quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"I can stand."

"I prefer this." Jaime assured her and she grabbed another piece of sausage as Jaime ate the bacon. "Lord Baelish has requested my presence this morning. He says that Lady Stone has requested yours in her chambers."

"When?" Gwen wondered, pulling at her dress once more as Jaime finished eating the bacon and helped her to lace it up again.

"As soon as you are dressed," Jaime spoke. "Besides, how many times have I had to lace you into this dress? Your blue one was never this much hassle."

"Apparently Lannisters like red and they like to be awkward," Gwen informed him.

"Not all Lannisters." Jaime said as he finished the dress and Gwen winced at the initial pain of the tightness of the dress. "Just some Lannisters."

"I should probably go then," Gwen said, wiping her hand on her dress before she moved off from Jaime's lap and checked her reflection in the mirror. She dragged a hand through her curls and allowed them to hang over one shoulder. "Where does Lady Sansa reside?"

"I'll show you on the way to Baelish." Jaime promised her and the pair of them left the room side by side. Jaime directed Gwen to Sansa's chambers and Gwen knocked on a door before being told to enter. She walked in slowly and saw Lady Sansa sat at her dresser, still wearing her nightgown.

"Gwen," she forced herself to smile before turning to look at the maid. Gwen took a moment to watch her and then closed the door. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came," Gwen said. "Jaime has gone to see Lord Baelish. Apparently you wanted to see me."

"I did," Sansa nodded at her. "He won't let me go with you, Gwen."

"I know," the maid said and she moved to Sansa, leaning around her and taking hold of the hairbrush which sat on the wooden surface. She began to move it slowly down Sansa's curls as the young woman remained still in her seat.

"Jaime is going to try and get you out of this mess. Apparently Lord Baelish has plans for you," Gwen said and Sansa closed her eyes, wincing as she heard that piece of information. "He wants you to reclaim Winterfell. No doubt for his own benefit."

"If my mother is alive then all I want is to see her...and Arya...even Jon...I have heard no word from Bran and Rickon but I know that Robb was killed," Sansa said. "Joffrey always said that he'd bring me his head on a spike."

"I need to tell you that your mother is not who you think she is," Gwen said. "But...no doubt she won't hurt you. You're her daughter."

"I know," Sansa said. "But I have to see her, Gwen. I have to get back to her."

"I understand, Sansa," Gwen said, dropping the formalities. "We will wait to see what Jaime says when he comes back."

"Do you think it will be good news?" Sansa worried and Gwen held the brush in her hands in the air as she looked down at Sansa. The young Stark turned to look up at the maid as she finished brushing her hair.

"I don't know," Gwen admitted.

"I can't stay here, Gwen," Sansa said. "Not now I know that I have you and possibly mother...and Lord Baelish...he has been kind to me but I don't know what to think about him. He says that I remind him of my mother when she was younger. I don't like the way he looks at me and I know that I am probably being naive and foolish but there is something..."

"You are not being foolish," Gwen assured her and bent down to Sansa's height, her knees bending as she steadied herself by resting her hand on the dresser. "You are learning to trust your instincts. It is a skill which no one can undervalue."

"When he kissed me," Sansa whispered, "it was nothing like I wanted. I thought that knights in shining armour were supposed to whisk you off your feet. I thought that there were gallant men...but Joffrey was not that and Lord Tyrion was kind yet not one who I could love. I've been foolish. I've been stupid to think that it does exist."

"It does," Gwen replied as tears began to fall from Sansa's eyes. "Love does exist, Sansa. You are still so young and you have time to find it. Believe me, heartbreak is a part of growing up."

"Like you and the farm boy?" Sansa sniffed and Gwen nodded. Her chest didn't heave at the mention of him. Nothing happened, for she knew that she had moved on from Beren.

"Exactly," Gwen nodded sternly.

"And now you have Jaime and you love him, don't you?" Sansa checked and Gwen shook her head. She wished it was that simple. She wished it was as simple as Lady Sansa made it out to be. But it wasn't.

"He's a member of the Kingsguard."

"He could give up the cloak."

"I could not ask him to do that for me," Gwen said. "Besides, I doubt he loves me. There is no denying that he cares but love is a different story."

"I think he loves you," Sansa persisted and Gwen smiled gently and shook her head, moving to rest her hand on Sansa's pale cheek.

"We need to get you dressed," Gwen diverted the conversation. "Come on."

Sansa did as she was commanded and Gwen helped to change her into a dark blue gown, the collar of it lined with fur to protect her from the cold. Once she had finished dressing her Sansa told her that they could go and wait in the library. Apparently she had adopted it as one of her favourite places to go to for she knew she could be alone there. Gwen didn't resist, deciding to take hold of Sansa's arm and move by her side through the darkened corridors.

Gwen sat by Sansa's side in the afternoon as the young girl told her of Littlefinger's plans. She heard of how he had been the one to kill Lysa Tully and how he wanted the demise of Cersei in Kings Landing. She heard of how he was wanted back in Kings Landing for the finances had gone to ruins. Apparently Cersei had demanded it but he had not gone back yet. Gwen wondered if they could play on that, hoping that something would come out of Jaime's meeting with him.

An hour must have passed before the door to the library opened and Jaime entered; his face pale and blank as Gwen stood up, eager to hear of his news.

"He refuses to go back to Kings Landing. I told him that I would take Sansa back but he refused. He told me that the Lannisters have no power and that he was not frightened of me alone when he has an entire guard protecting him. I have no idea where my men are but they are no match for Baelish," Jaime shook his head in disbelief.

"Perhaps if I go and talk to him-"

"-No," Jaime interrupted her. "I will not have you anywhere near him. I told him that Catelyn Stark was alive. He could travel with us to see. But he thinks it is a trick to bring him back to the Capital. He thinks that as soon as we leave the Vale then the Kingsguard will hunt him down for hiding a traitor."

"Why would we lie about this?" Gwen complained. "Why would we even bother?"

"No one trusts anyone," Jaime complained. "Especially in this place."

"So there is nothing that you can do?" Sansa piped up, looking at Gwen and then back to Jaime. "Perhaps if I talk to him then I can persuade him that this is for the best. Surely he wants me to be happy."

"He wants to use you as a pawn," Jaime said harshly to Sansa. "You are nothing to him but a pawn."

"Jaime," Gwen snapped at his biting tone and he shrugged at her. "There's no need to be vindictive about it."

"I'm being honest," Jaime replied. "Baelish is much too clever to let her go when he knows he can have Winterfell. Besides, if Lady Stark was alive then why is she not at Winterfell now and reigning over it?"

"You know why," Gwen reminded him. "She's leading the Brotherhood without Banners. Winterfell is not under the Stark's control now."

"But it could be," Jaime said. "If Baelish has his way then it will be."

"And so what do we do now?" Gwen wondered. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"There has to be," Sansa cried out. "I cannot stay here when my mother is alive and well! I cannot do it, Gwen!"

"Keep your voice down," Jaime scolded her. "Baelish is no fool and neither are his spies."

"His spies do not bother me," Sansa snapped back. "I shall speak to him. I can try and change his mind. I have to do something. Staying here will drive me crazy."

"I know," Gwen promised her and she moved over to Sansa, sitting next to her on the seat and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Jaime watched how she made the movement with ease and comforted the young girl in her hold. He couldn't help but think of how she would make an excellent mother. The way she treated the girls was how Jaime imagined his mother would have been with him. He had a vague recollection of her before she had been snatched from him. He'd never truly known love or compassion for it was something which his father rarely offered him. No. It was something which he had only found in Cersei

Jaime moved around the room, looking at the books which sat on the shelves and he wondered how he could manage to sneak out from the castle with Sansa in tow. Baelish would have extra men surrounding her now, Jaime didn't doubt it. And there was only him and Gwen who could get her out.

All sets of eyes turned to look at the door as it opened and Lord Baelish walked in quickly, his eyes darting around the three of them and he sneered slightly as he saw that Sansa was crying.

"There is no need for tears, my dear," he informed Sansa who sniffed loudly and continued to sit beside Gwen.

"Lord Baelish," Gwen dared to speak and Jaime closed his eyes, wincing slightly as she did so. "If you would let us take Lady Sansa with us back to Lady Stark then you would be saving a life."

"I have heard all about this life," he informed her. "Brienne of Tarth. She is a long way from home, isn't she? I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do for the knight. Besides, I don't fully believe your story."

"I do," Sansa piped up. "I believe Gwen, my Lord. I have known her for years. She would not lie to me. Besides, you say my mother is an old friend, do you not? If she is then surely you would want to see her alive and well."

"Of course," Baelish responded coolly. "But we both know that she died with your brother. She had her throat slit."

"And she is not the same woman," Gwen concluded. "But she does live. We have no desire to harm Lady Sansa-"

"-No," Baelish drawled. "You had the Kingslayer come to me and threaten me with her return to Kings Landing if I did not agree to let her leave. It wasn't exactly believable considering I saw you with Lady Sansa. You would never take her back for punishment. So tell me, why do you want her to go with you?"

"We have told you," Jaime said between clenched teeth as he pulled a book from the shelf and began to flick through it, scanning the pages.

"Yes, you have," Baelish said. "Yet I need Lady Sansa more than you. One life is irrelevant to me."

"I will come back," Sansa snapped quickly to Baelish. "I will return once I have seen my mother. But I have to go to her. I have to go and see her."

"Unacceptable," Baelish snapped and Jaime stepped closer to him.

"And what do you think will happen when we go back to Lady Stark and tell her that you have her daughter? Do you think she will be accommodating? Do you think she will leave you alone in this fortress?"

"And who knows you're here? No one." Baelish declared. "Besides, the Brotherhood without Banners is no match for the forces here. The Eyrie is impossible to take hold of."

"And when she learns that you killed her sister then I doubt she will be happy," Gwen snapped and Baelish found the smug look on his face faltering as Jaime arched a brow, placing the book back and going to stand behind Gwen. He took stance behind the seat which Gwen sat on and Baelish moved over the wooden floor to them.

"And she told you this, did she?" Baelish addressed Gwen but his eyes remained fixed on Sansa who was still avoiding his gaze. "That was foolish of her. Foolish indeed."

"Let her come with us," Gwen pleaded. "The Starks are the rightful heirs to Winterfell. Lady Stark will see to it that Sansa is restored there. You can work with her," Gwen said, her voice stronger than she felt. Jaime did nothing, wondering if Lady Stoneheart would work with Baelish. He knew Gwen was clutching at straws.

"I do not need to work with Catelyn," he responded. "Besides, if you tell her that I was the one who killed her sister then I doubt she would willingly ally with me."

"But-"

"-There is no more to this conversation," Baelish interrupted them and Gwen bit down on her tongue. "You and Ser Jaime shall leave here tomorrow morning when the sun rises. You shall go without Lady Sansa."

"Please," Sansa pleaded. "Please let me go."

"All of this is hypothetical, Sansa," Baelish told her and offered her his hand. She sat where she was and Gwen's grip increased on her as she refused to let her leave her hold. "I honestly doubt that it is your mother they are speaking of. Now come along, we have things which need doing."

"Please, Lord Baelish," Sansa pleaded.

"He won't listen," Jaime declared and he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He watched as Baelish took hold of Sansa's hand and hauled her to her feet.

"My plans are in motion," he told Jaime. "Lady Sansa cannot go with you. Worry not. You shall maybe see her again when I have her restored to Winterfell."

Gwen said nothing as Sansa stood up and Jaime's hand remained clamped on her shoulder, keeping her sat still where she was.

"Now," he spoke, "Ser Jaime, you are more than welcome to go to the main hall and feast for the evening."

"How gracious," Jaime said; his tone one of sarcasm as Sansa began to plead with Lord Baelish once more and he walked her from the library. Gwen sat where she was as Jaime moved around the seat, his hand still on her shoulder before he sat next to her.

"We have to do something," Gwen whispered to Jaime and he nodded. He moved his hand to look at the bruise which still rested on her broken arm and he sighed, unable to look at her for he knew that he had failed her in his quest to get Lord Baelish to listen to him.

"I know," Jaime whispered to her. "I can think of a plan but it will be dangerous."

"Everything is," Gwen said and Jaime placed his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder by his neck and he rested his own cheek on top of her head.

...

Jaime refused to leave Gwen alone. He refused to leave her be in the castle and so every moment he spent planning the escape. But he spent it with her. She clutched onto his arm and held tightly to him as if her life depended on it. They wandered around, looking completely innocent to the untrained eye whilst Jaime thought of the best way to escape. He finally left her in their chamber and went for a stroll of his one, declaring he needed to get food but having ulterior motives.

"Her room is three corridors away from us," Jaime whispered to Gwen that evening. He kept his voice in a low hush as he sat at the desk and Gwen perched herself on his lap, looking down at the drawing he was making on a piece of parchment.

"I found a way through the window to get to her. The ledge runs all the way along."

"It is at least a thirty foot drop," Gwen mumbled, turning to look at his face in the candlelight as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It isn't that risky," Jaime promised her. "I have no doubt that men will be guarding her door. We need to move quickly and swiftly. There's a vine outside our room to climb down. After that then we go to the stables and take a horse quickly."

"And how do you expect me to climb?" Gwen wondered and Jaime looked at her arm in the sling.

"With one hand," he said. "If not then I'll find a way to save you from yourself. We have to do it tonight, Gwen. There will be no other time."

"And as soon as Lord Baelish realises we're missing then he'll send a search party for us. How long will we last in this weather?"

"As long as we need to," Jaime assured her. "We reached here in less than a full day. We can get out at the same pace."

"Are you sure?" Gwen wondered from him and he nodded at her, drawing on the parchment once again as Gwen watched his hand, wondering how difficult it must have been to train to write with the left hand.

"I'm positive," Jaime said. "I'll get Lady Sansa and bring her back here. She'll be petrified of the climb but it's a risk she will have to take."

"If it gets her out of his clutches then I am sure she will be willing," Gwen agreed in a whisper. "What about the men patrolling outside?"

"What men?" Jaime smirked at her and Gwen arched a brow at hearing him as he chuckled, moving his hand to drop the quill and reach up for her face, stroking the blonde hair out from her eyes. "Some guards are easy to buy. You just need to study them and exam which ones have no honour."

"What did you promise them?"

"The usual gold," Jaime drawled.

"Very manipulative," Gwen mumbled.

"I'd like to think so," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers quickly. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her good arm around his broad shoulders and he pulled back for a moment, pressing his lips on the tip of her cold nose as she smiled at him.

"Do you think anyone is watching in the room?" Gwen whispered to him. "So that they know we've gone?"

"I've not seen anything," Jaime admitted. "I presume someone would have been listening at the door but they'll assume we're sleeping. This isn't like Kings Landing. Littlefinger thinks he has complete control here. Besides, he knows as well as we do that escaping is no easy feat."

"Let's just hope it's easier than we think," Gwen sighed and Jaime nodded at her.

"Let's hope so."

...

A/N: So only 5 reviews for the previous chapter! Thanks to chen, moonlight1ify, Sarai Hawke, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x and kay1104. I don't mean to leave it on a cliff-hanger with will they/won't they escape but it seems I have! Anyway, if you would review then it would mean an awful lot to me pretty please!


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you dressed warm enough?" Jaime checked with Gwen once the night had well and truly fallen on them. Jaime had gone for a midnight stroll around the castle, subtly nodding at some of the guards which patrolled it to make sure that they had no intention of double crossing him. He certainly hoped they had more sense than that. He'd returned to the chamber and Gwen had been sat on the bed, her head held in her hand as she waited impatiently for him to return.

"I'll be fine," Gwen promised him and he looked at the fur cloak which hung around her shoulders and draped to the floor. He nodded once at her and took a moment to look her up and down, making sure she was dressed for the winter outside. Jaime had changed into his Kingsguard armour once more, Gwen helping him to dress suitably before he wondered if the suit would be cumbersome. He certainly hoped that it wouldn't be.

"Wait here for me." Jaime urged her gently. "When I come back then you need to be prepared to leave immediately."

"I know," Gwen said. He had already dictated the plan multiple times to her to the point where she could recall every single feature of it. Jaime nodded once and ran his hand down her cheek before moving to the window. As soon as he opened the glass he felt the surge of wind rush into the room and chill his body. Gwen watched as he climbed out the window and took stance on the ledge, steadying himself whilst she sat on the windowsill, her hand holding onto the open glass before she looked down to the floor.

"It is much higher than I had expected," Jaime mumbled and Gwen threw him a smug look.

"I did tell you so."

"Didn't you just," Jaime muttered and began to move along the small surface, one foot in front of the other in an attempt to keep him on balance. Gwen watched nervously, her eyes following Jaime before quickly darting to the door to make sure they weren't disturbed.

Jaime moved a hand against the stone to steady himself before he felt the wind cause him to lose his balance slightly. He could hear Gwen gasp from behind him as he continued on his mission, refusing to give in as he counted the number of windows he had passed before he reached Sansa's.

Gwen had never felt her heart race so much in a long time. Watching Jaime move along the small tightrope like floor was giving her chills and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge. She could barely take her gaze from Jaime, willing him not to fall and keep calm. He didn't look back once as his eyes remained focused on his feet. Gwen drew a deep sigh as she saw him finally turn his body to a window and knock softly on the glass.

Jaime's patience wore thin as he held onto the side of the window, balancing himself as he watched Gwen from the distance and then knocked on the window once more. He didn't want to be too loud for fear of being caught. It took all of his self restraint not to break the glass and barge into the room. But Jaime remained where he was, taking a deep breath and looking at Sansa who sleepily moved to the window, a hand pushing through her hair as she did so.

"What are you doing?" she wondered sleepily from Jaime as he forced himself into her room and looked around, making sure she was alone.

"Rescuing you, apparently," Jaime sniped back and she arched a brow at him before stepping back and allowing him to enter. His eyes adjusted to the dark as Sansa looked at him with disbelief.

"This is your rescue effort?" she checked and Jaime rolled his eyes before moving to her wardrobe and opening the door, looking for something warm for her to wear as she folded her arms and glared at him.

"Unfortunately knights on white horses don't rescue Lady's," Jaime responded. "Even though I am a knight but I've never had a white horse."

"No," Sansa drawled, snatching the dress from his hands and suddenly realising that she was stood in front of him in her undergarments. Not that Jaime really cared. He seemed to have eyes for only a certain blonde nowadays. "Apparently not."

"Hurry up," Jaime commanded and turned around to give her some privacy. Sansa had to admit that she would be glad to flee. Petyr had told her that everything he did had been for them. For her. But every time she was near him she would feel her pulse quicken. Her heart would beat ten to the dozen but not in the way that she had dreamed of. Her arranged marriage had scared her to death. She did not want to marry Lisa Tully's son. The boy was sick and spoiled. Sansa could not marry once again without love.

"Where's Gwen?" Sansa asked as she finished with her gown and grabbed her boots, pulling them onto her feet. "And how are we going to escape? You do know that Lord Baelish has spies everywhere, don't you?"

"Gods, are all women this inquisitive?" Jaime snapped in annoyance and Sansa huffed loudly. "Gwen is waiting for us and we are escaping down a vine. And I do know that Lord Baelish has spies everywhere. But not all spies are loyal."

"Down a vine?" Sansa snapped and Jaime quickly rushed over to her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed. "It is the only way. Now come on."

Jaime took hold of her wrist and dragged her along the room as she tried to fasten her cloak around her shoulders. Sansa protested yet Jaime had no time for her stubbornness. He took the window first, pushing himself out of it with ease as Sansa looked at him with hesitance. Jaime rolled his eyes before he offered her his good hand to climb out through the glass.

Jaime walked ahead of Sansa, his golden hand steadying him against the wall whilst he looked back at Sansa. The young girl had her eyes wide open and focused on her feet as she daintily walked behind him. Jaime came to the window and hauled himself in, helping Sansa in after him as she shook from the fear of the height on the small walkway.

"Gwen," Jaime spoke as he turned around and saw her stood the other side of the bed. But she wasn't alone. Jaime shook his head in disbelief as Baelish stood by her side, her elbow in his grasp and held tightly. She was squirming around as Sansa stood behind Jaime, her glance full of fear. Jaime caught the maid's blue eyes and nodded sternly, assuring her that he would find a way to get them out of the mess they were in.

"I do hope you weren't intending on going anywhere," Baelish said, his brow arched and Jaime shook his head.

"Just a little night time stroll," he shrugged nonchalantly at Baelish who rolled his eyes at Jaime's arrogance. It was a Lannister trait which no one favoured.

" Unfortunately for you, you can't buy all of my men," he informed Jaime who chuckled darkly and shook his head. "And I thought that my dear Alayne knew better. After everything that I have done for you. Everything I did has been for us. For us to regain power."

"Yes," Jaime drawled before Sansa had the chance to. "You seem to be rather infatuated with the girl. I wonder what Catelyn Stark would say if she knew."

"I doubt she will gain a chance to find out," Petyr responded quickly, his face stern as Jaime moved closer to them.

"Do you intend to kill us, my Lord?" Jaime wondered. "You do know who I am, don't you?"

"I doubt anyone could forget, Kingslayer," Baelish said and Gwen squirmed once more only to be held tighter. "The Lannister name is disgraced, is it not? Your brother killed your father. Your sister committed sins beyond belief. King Tommen is too young to rule and is controlled by his small council no doubt," Petyr spoke.

"But you know that you would pay a price," Jaime said. "If you kill me then people will know about it. I have Ser Ilyn Payne on his way along with some of my men."

"I don't see them."

"Do not doubt that they know where I am. They would know that you killed me."

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you," Petyr promised Jaime. "I have every intention of sending you on your way. Tell me, how far do you think you will make it without a horse and water?"

"Not far," Jaime replied simply to him and he chuckled at hearing the Kingslayer speak. "Death in the Mountains of the Moon? It sounds very dramatic to me."

"Perhaps it is," Petyr spoke. "And if you do make it then it is not my concern. However, you will be going alone, I'm afraid."

Jaime then froze at hearing that and his lips tightened as Baelish looked down to Gwen and then across to Sansa.

"Give her to me," Jaime simply declared. "She has done you no harm."

"She intended to," Petyr spoke. "And for that she will suffer as you have done. But why let you both suffer together? There's something romantic about dying in each other's arms which makes me feel slightly ill."

"Please, my Lord, I beg of you-"

"-Silence," Baelish interrupted Sansa without a moment of hesitance. The young girl kept her mouth closed as he turned his glare to her, the disappointment clearly evident and playing on his features. Gwen inhaled sharply as Baelish released her from his grip and pushed her to the floor.

"After everything I have done, Alayne," Petyr said disappointedly. "I have done everything for us and this is how you repay me? You intended to escape with the Kingslayer and some whore?"

"No," Sansa snapped. "My mother is alive and I have to see her! I am not your daughter! I am her daughter!"

"Enough."

"The truth pains you, doesn't it, Baelish?" Jaime checked. "You wish she was her mother, don't you? The beautiful Catelyn Stark."

The knight bent down and offered Gwen a hand, lacing her fingers through his as he pulled her back to stand and wrapped her into his arms as he continued to glare at Baelish.

"Please let us go!" Sansa cried out. "You can have Winterfell. I will bestow it to you! But please let us go!"

"My dear," Petyr drawled, "you should consider yourself lucky that I have no intention to punish you."

"So what is your intention?" Jaime wondered from him. "I get to wander in the Mountains and Gwen gets to...well...what do you intend to do?"

"Keep her prisoner until I am sure you have died in the Mountains. She can then follow after you. Perhaps she will find your rotting body. Who knows?"

"No!" Sansa cried out loud. "Let Gwen stay with me. She can be my maid."

"I think not," Petyr said and moved to the door. He opened it wide and five guards came rushing in. Jaime reached for the hilt of his sword, unsheathing the weapon and holding it tightly in his hands as he pushed Gwen to stand behind him.

"I wouldn't bother," Baelish spoke before moving to Sansa. He took hold of her arm in his hand, tugging her to the door as she fought against him. Gwen felt a guard take hold of her by the wrist and draw her against him whilst Jaime's sword mercilessly clashed with others. She looked at him in horror as he pulled her from the room and he caught her eye.

"Jaime!" she yelled out to him. "Don't get yourself killed!"

"I think that's the plan somewhere along the line," he grunted back as he felt himself stumble slightly. He was caught off guard as his jaw was hit with a fist and his sword flew to the floor. Gwen shook her head and watched as the guards took him by the arm.

"Take her to the dungeon and cast that one out. The night is so very harsh. I do wonder how he will survive now that the road is covered."

"No." Gwen snapped. "At least let me go with him. Please."

"And you would like that, wouldn't you?" Baelish checked with her. "The Knight and the maid. I doubt anyone could even imagine it."

"Possibly not," Jaime mumbled as they were dragged along corridors. The grand entrance was soon in sight as Gwen and Jaime parted ways. The pair of them looked at each other, their lips closed as they knew that they may just have reached the end of their journey. Jaime nodded stiffly at Gwen and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she struggled in the man's hold even more, wanting to do nothing but go after Jaime.

"Jaime...I..." she called after him, her voice faltering as she did so.

"I know," he replied and then he was gone from sight.

...

Sansa sat at her dresser, her mind in a whirl as she thought of what had just happened. Her excitement had been uncontrollable when she had been told that they were escaping. She had honestly thought that she was going to be saved.

And then she had seen him. She had seen him holding Gwen and she knew it was over. Her maid was in trouble and the Kingslayer had been cast out. There was no hope. Baelish was stopping there from being any of that.

He was the one from stopping them escaping. He was the one who was ruining everything for her. She had a chance to go back to her family and now he was ruining everything. He was running her life.

She stood up, knowing what she wanted to do. But she first went to see Gwen.

...

The dungeon was dark and damp. The stereotypical type of prison which she had seen before in Kings Landing. But this time she knew that there would be no Jaime to rescue her. She had paced up and down the cell, her mind turning to Brienne as she wondered what the future would hold in store for her. Gwen inhaled sharply as she turned to face the wall and tried to stop the tears from building in her eyes.

"Crying over him won't save you."

Gwen felt her blood boil as she heard Baelish's voice enter the cell. She whirled around, her dress turning around her body as she did so.

"I wasn't crying over him," Gwen said. "I'm thinking about Brienne. The Knight who you have basically killed."

"It matters not to me," Petyr said to her and she shook her head, annoyance evidence in her actions. "I allowed you to stay here as a guest and you tried to steal my daughter from me."

"She is not your daughter!" Gwen snapped at him. "She is Sansa Stark. She is the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. She belongs with them and not with you."

"You speak out of turn for a maid," Petyr observed. "Is that why the Kingslayer was attracted to you? Word had broken out of a pretty little maid being in his company quite a lot. Gossip still likes to travel."

"Lady Stark will hear about this," Gwen said, refusing to acknowledge his previous statement. "Word shall spread. Jaime told you that he had men coming here after him."

"The weather will stop them," Petyr said. "Besides, I hear he simply travelled with a few squires and an ugly whore."

"You still won't get away with this," Gwen said to him in a small voice and he grinned widely before chuckling. Footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon and he turned to see Sansa moving down the rows of cells towards him. Her eyes held a vacant stare and her pale face was expressionless.

"My dear," Petyr said, extending an arm out to her as she shook. Her hands were tucked in her skirts, one of them held tightly onto something hidden in the depths. Gwen watched as Sansa moved closer, their eyes meeting for a moment and Gwen saw something there. Something was different about her.

"Have you come to say goodbye to your maid before I cast her out in the morrow?" Baelish wondered.

"You intend to still do that?" Sansa checked in a small voice. Everything depended on his answer. Her entire plan was based on it.

"Of course. She is a traitor. She was trying to ruin things for us."

"No she wasn't," Sansa replied and she moved her hand from her skirt. "She was trying to save me and I will let her."

"What are you talking about?" Baelish wondered as he saw the glimmer of the blade in her hands. He felt anger inside of him as Sansa moved and stabbed the blade into his upper thigh. He screamed in pain once before falling to the floor. Gwen watched on in horror as Sansa pulled the dagger from his thigh.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled at her. "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," Sansa spoke, her body shaking in fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had just stabbed a man. She had stabbed the same man who had rescued her only to make her endure pain.

"Sansa," Gwen whispered. "Are you...what...?" Words failed her as she watched Sansa drag the keys from the wall and search through them for the one to Gwen's cell.

"You won't make it out," Petyr warned her. "You'll die before you make it!"

"I have to try," Sansa said and placed the key into the lock, opening the door for Gwen's cell as the maid took hold of one of her shaking hands. "Why wouldn't you let me? She is my mother. I need to go to her. I have to do this."

"You silly girl," he snapped at her. "We could have had everything."

"I'm sorry," Sansa said finally and allowed Gwen to drag her from the dungeon as Baelish remained yelling on the floor. Sansa led her through the corridors which were free of knights. She had made sure of it as she moved down to the dungeon, stationing them elsewhere for fear that the Kingslayer may return.

"We need to get two horses," Sansa said, her mind still clouded over the actions which she had completed. Gwen nodded in agreement with her as they moved outside, ploughing through the snow hastily on their way to the stables.

"Sansa...what you just did...stabbing him..."

"It was only in the leg," Sansa said. "You said you'd been stabbed in the leg. My father was and he lived."

"But you still stabbed someone," Gwen replied.

"It seemed the only thing to do. He was going to kill you and I couldn't let him," Sansa said as they entered the empty stables. Gwen began to try and saddle a horse with her one good hand as Sansa helped her, not too sure how to do it but giving it her best attempt.

"You were so brave," Gwen told her and Sansa shook her head.

"I did nothing brave," Sansa muttered. "I'm not brave...not like Arya..."

"No," Gwen agreed. "But what you did was brave. What you did took courage."

"Really?" Sansa whispered in a small voice, her eyes looking at Gwen and the maid realised that she was still just a little girl. She was a girl and she was lost. Everything that had happened to her had been things which should never have happened to someone so young. Gwen felt sorry for her.

She moved over to hug her tightly for a moment, holding her in her arms and keeping her close.

"You're safe now, Sansa. We'll get away from here and find...we'll fine Jaime...we have to..."

"He cannot have gone far," Sansa assured her as she moved her arms from Gwen and helped the maid onto her horse. "Is it true that he has men on their way?"

"They rode behind us but I do not know what happened to them," Gwen replied as Sansa pushed herself onto the creature and looked across to the maid. She could see the fear hidden in her blue eyes. The fear of wondering if they would find Jaime.

"He'll be out there," Sansa promised her and her horse set off in a trot.

"I hope so."

...

A/N: Thank you so very much for those who have reviewed! I do hope you'll keep letting me know what you think. The next few chapters should be interesting with some developments so please do stick with me!


	35. Chapter 35

"Keep riding," Gwen said to Sansa as they rode beside each other. "Try not to close your eyes. I don't want you to fall off the horse." She shouted above the noise of the howling wind as she kept her hood over her head. Jaime's gloves were on her hands as Sansa looked to her, needing all of the encouragement which came her way.

"I will," Sansa said in a smaller voice as Gwen continued to look around. She had no idea where the main road was for the snow has covered everything. She continued to look around, shouting for Jaime to magically appear. She kept quiet for a few moments and saw that there was nowhere for Jaime to hide. He was open to the elements for miles on end. He couldn't have wandered far away.

"Gwen!" Sansa shouted the maid as she saw a figure in the distance, tumbling along in the snow, unable to stand up straight. Gwen looked ahead and urged her horse to move in the snow, pleading for it to go faster as she shouted him. She saw him fall to the ground in a heap, the snow covering him quickly.

"Sansa...stay on the horse and stay close," Gwen urged her as she began to push herself off the creature as she came closer to him, his white cloak blending into the snow as she tried not to lose sight of it. She tumbled to her knees often, resting in the snow for a moment before pushing her body along.

"Jaime," Gwen called out to him as he remained in the snow, trying to push his body up. "Jaime...it's me..."

He turned his head over his shoulder as she finally managed to rest her hand on his back. Jaime moved quickly, managing to push himself up as he took her into his arms and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Gwen remained confused for a moment as Jaime held her tightly and his mouth moved against hers. The fear in the movement was evident to Gwen. Jaime had truly feared that he wouldn't make it out of the Mountains alive. He had come to fear never managing to find his way.

He thought he would never see her again.

Gwen ran her hand down his hair before pulling her lips from his, fully aware that Sansa was still watching her. Jaime rested his forehead against Gwen's, closing his eyes as his breath came out in short and sharp pants.

"Come on," Gwen urged him. "We'll get out of these mountains."

"Gwen...I thought...I thought that was it..." he whispered to her as she wrapped her arm around his waist and he held his around her shoulders. The pair of them stumbled through the snow before Jaime helped her onto the horse, sitting her at the front of the saddle before he climbed on behind. It took him two attempts, much worse than the average.

"The snow is becoming worse!" Sansa informed Gwen above the noise of the howling wind. "We have to keep moving."

"The horses won't last," Jaime said, his head shaking back and forth. "This is too much, even for them."

"We will go as far as we can."

"We need to take refuge," Jaime said. "There are caves to hide in for the night. We wait for the sun to rise and then we travel on foot. It is the only way."

"The sun will not be strong enough to melt the snow!" Sansa yelled. "It is Winter."

"And there is still sun," Jaime retorted. "We will never make it in this weather. We have to do this."

Gwen bit down on her lip as Sansa shook her head and huffed. She remained silent as Jaime took the reins and pulled. The trek was harder than Gwen had ever thought possible. She had never seen anything like the snow which was falling at that moment in time. She had never witnessed anything like it. She had been born in the long Summer and had not known Winter. She had only known the stories which her mother had told her.

She came close to tumbling a few times as the horse stumbled itself and Jaime made way for the nearest cave in the mountains. Gwen held tightly onto him as he helped her from the horse and she looked to Sansa who had dropped down herself in a style which differed from the Lady who she was. Gwen held her hand out for Sansa and the young girl took it, their leather gloves entwining into each other.

Jaime led the way into the dark caves and the horses followed, their hooves hitting the stone covered ground. Jaime looked into the small hiding spot which they were to take refuge in for the night and nodded once. His breaths were still laboured and coming out in sharp pants as he collapsed to the ground, his back resting against the stone and his arm dangling over his bent knee.

"Are you okay?" Gwen checked with Sansa who nodded.

"I'm fine," she promised her. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Okay," Gwen forced a smile onto her face and ran her hand down the young girl's cheek. She contemplated making a fire but she knew that the howling wind would just blow it out straight away. She turned her upper half to look at Jaime who had his eyes closed, his lips parted. His cheeks were red and his nose was also tinted scarlet. His chest heaving was also heaving under the armour which he wore.

"Sit down and rest, darling," Gwen urged Sansa and the girl knew that the maid wanted to tend to Jaime. She had seen her looking at the Kingslayer with such affection that she longed for it herself. Obviously she did not honestly think Ser Jaime was a good enough match for Gwen. He had committed horrific acts but she seemed besotted with him. She claimed he had changed his ways.

Sansa took a seat on the floor opposite Jaime and she closed her eyes for a few moments. Gwen would tend to her after she made sure that Jaime was safe enough. She knelt by him, moving her hand subtly to take hold of his. Jaime's eyes opened and he looked at her as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I thought that we'd...well...I'd never see you again," Jaime admitted to her and she said nothing for a moment, inhaling his scent of cold and closing her eyes as he moved his golden hand to run down her curls.

"I suppose you're not lucky enough to get rid of me just yet," Gwen said, her voice slightly smug and Jaime chuckled but rolled his eyes. His laugh soon stopped as she moved to rest her chin on his shoulder and he simply allowed his gaze to find hers. He said nothing as she pecked him on the cheek.

"It seems we always get forced back together," she informed him.

"Do you think the Gods are trying to tell us something?" he wondered, his tone joking and light with her. She smiled softly at him and he kissed her again, unable to stop himself from doing so. He needed her to know how much he had feared for his life.

Jaime Lannister, scared. It was not something which was heard of. If anything it was odd behaviour. Jaime groaned lightly for a moment and felt Sansa's eyes resting on him as he took a moment to consider what he was feeling. It was an odd thing. It was odd to hold someone else but Cersei. Yet it felt natural. It felt as if it was completely _right_. Jaime had never felt like it before.

"Maybe they are," Jaime said when he pulled back from her. She turned her head to see Sansa staring and the young girl instantly turned around, clearly embarrassed at what she had just seen before her eyes.

"Perhaps we'd best keep our distance," Gwen mumbled. "I don't want to upset her."

"I don't care," Jaime said, his selfish streak coming out in him. "Now come here and be quiet."

"Insufferable man," Gwen mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she moved her legs in front of her, one wrapping against his as she looked at Sansa and felt the need to go over to her.

"Sansa," Gwen called out to her. "Come here, sweet. You must be freezing."

"I'm fine."

"Sansa," Gwen tried her name again and the girl crawled across the stone floor and towards Gwen. Jaime grumbled lowly as she moved out from his hold and allowed Sansa to rest against her side, her head on her shoulder. But Gwen did move her hand to hold onto Jaime's as their arms brushed and they waited for the worst of the night to be over with.

...

Jaime woke up to streaming sunlight and loud winds. The noise was deafening in his alert ears as he looked down to find Gwen resting on his shoulder. She was still sleeping, mumbling in her sleep and worming around slightly as she urged Jaime to stop someone. She continued to speak his name repetitively and Jaime came to understand that she was having a nightmare.

"Gwen," Jaime whispered her name softly, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder before he shook her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up to Jaime, startled for a moment as to where she was. Gwen smiled softly and he looked concerned.

"You were having a nightmare," Jaime informed her and she shook her head.

"It's normal," Gwen responded and Jaime bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Gwen leant against him as he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Gwen said nothing for a few moments before she turned to look at Sansa.

"Sansa," Gwen whispered as Jaime stood up, his hand resting on Gwen's shoulder for a moment. He noted the horses which he had tied to a bolder and looked to the sky. The sun was shining yet the air was cold. Jaime knew that the snow wouldn't melt but at least it had stopped. He hoped that the horses could make it through the terrain.

He looked back as Gwen ran the back of her hand down Sansa's cheek and smiled softly, kissing her on the forehead as she leaned into her touch and then hugged her. Jaime couldn't tear his gaze away but he was unsure as to why. He was unsure why Gwen was holding his affection so much. He knew that nothing could come from it. She was a maid and he was a member of the Kingsguard. He could take no wife.

Did he want Gwen as a wife?

Could he see himself settled down?

He supposed that Casterly Rock could be his if he wanted it. It was Lannister territory. He could reign over it and live a life quietly once the war was over. If the war would finish. He solemnly hoped so.

"Come on, Sansa," Gwen said and Jaime noted she had dropped the formalities. It was strange what war could do to people. She held Sansa's hand as Jaime checked the horses were healthy to leave once more. He helped Sansa onto the creature and she eyed him with caution.

"Don't hurt her," Sansa warned him and Jaime arched his brow at the girl's confidence. The quiet little dove seemed to have found a small voice. Her eyes glared into Jaime's amused ones as he let her stay where she was. Sansa looked into the distance as Jaime amusedly walked over to Gwen who had her head cocked in wonder.

"Your little Lady has just warned me about hurting you," Jaime said, his voice low as he pretended to examine her arm. She winced as he touched the bruise, his fingers dancing over it.

"Well you're certainly doing that at the moment," she complained to him and Jaime smirked.

"I think the swelling is going down." Jaime informed her, taking hold of her waist in one hand as she rested her hand onto his shoulder and he pushed her upwards. "I'd give it another few moons before it is mended."

"Do you not think I should see a maester?"

"We don't really have a chance to see one of them," Jaime replied and heaved his body upwards to rest behind Gwen. He took hold of the reins as the maid looked to Sansa and nodded. The black haired girl smiled back at her and inclined her head before pulling at the reins.

Jaime continuously looked around him, fear of Baelish's men coming after them increasing in his veins. He wondered where his squires were as he moved slowly, Gwen sat in front of him. He wondered if he would take his squire's back home with him after this. He supposed it depended on what he was going to do in general.

He could leave the Kingsguard. He could never go back to Kings Landing. Cersei would be there and he didn't know if he could stomach seeing her. He didn't know if he wanted to see her again. He had seen her and his anger had been horrific. He didn't know if he could serve Tommen with the knowledge that he was his father. The boy was innocent and sweet enough. Jaime did not detest him like he had done Joffrey. He just didn't know how long he could serve the King without going mad in his mind.

And then he would go to Casterly Rock. He would be the Lord. But he could take Gwen with him. He could take her back and save her from Stoneheart. He doubted she would go willingly with him. She may hold affection for him but her heart was held by the Stark girls first.

"Is that ground?" Gwen wondered as they moved over the mountains and she looked into the distance. "I think the Mountains end soon!" Gwen squealed loudly before turning to look up to Jaime who could not help but smile at her excitement. Sansa smiled widely, unable to believe that she was free from Baelish and his plots. Her arranged marriage had been the thing which had terrified her the most, along with living under the control of Baelish. Sansa didn't know how much more she could take of the man and his constant lurking and leering.

"I think you could be right," Jaime agreed with her and pulled at the reins once more, urging the horse to move faster over the ground. He continued to keep a lookout for those who he thought had been following him. He knew that he would knew the men if they were to go back to Lady Stoneheart.

Gwen only hoped that Sansa would be enough for her.

The snow continued to thaw as they moved through the mountains, the sun rising to its peak as they travelled hastily. Gwen wanted nothing more than to find hard land once more. She exclaimed loudly as they finally made it from the mountains and Jaime took a sigh of relief, looking over his head at the terrain which they had just crossed.

"What do we do now?" Sansa wondered and Jaime kept silent for a moment.

"We find somewhere to rest for the night. It would seem that time is in our favour."

"Should we not go back?" Gwen wondered from him. "Brienne needs us to save her. We cannot waste time sitting around in inns."

"One more night won't kill the wench," Jaime assured Gwen. "We need rest if we are to travel tomorrow."

"Jaime-"

"-It really is not up for debate, Gwen," Jaime informed her and she bit down on her lip but said nothing to him as the three of them continued to ride for the remainder of the day. They travelled alongside the Kingsroad, refusing to move on it for fear of being seen. They finally came to an inn for the evening, Jaime taking charge and demanding two rooms to be available.

The woman behind the bar looked at him with wonder and then saw his golden hand, easily identifying who he was along with his dirtied white cloak. She flushed red and assured him that she had the best rooms possible prepared and then went back to gossiping with her sister. Jaime nodded as Gwen and Sansa followed him up the stairs, their arms linked together.

"I'll come and get you for supper," Jaime informed them as Gwen held the door open and Sansa walked in, looking around the room and setting her sights on the bed.

"That's fine," Gwen assured him and he smiled, his hand resting on her arm before he headed off to his own room. Gwen closed the door and leant against the wood, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth as she thought of all that they had just managed to overcome. She could barely believe it if she had to be honest with herself.

"Love looks odd on you," Sansa commented and Gwen rolled her eyes as she looked to the bath which sat in the corner of the room. It had already been filled and Sansa was eyeing it with longing.

"I am hardly in love," Gwen denied to her.

"Why deny it?" Sansa wondered. "I admit that he isn't exactly someone who you should love. I've heard the rumours surrounding him. He has fathered children already, Gwen."

"He has," Gwen admitted. "But he claims that he and Cersei are no longer together. He says that he does not love her anymore."

"And are you sure about that?" Sansa wondered and Gwen nodded. She was positive. She was fully certain.

"I am," Gwen said. "I care for him, Sansa. But love is something which I swore against when Beren hurt me."

"Can you see Ser Jaime hurting you?"

"I don't know if I want to take the risk," Gwen said to her. "I'm a maid, Lady Sansa. I'm a maid and he is a knight. He could be Lord of Casterly Rock if he wanted. I'm fully focused on keeping Brienne alive and keeping my own life for disobeying your mother."

"She won't hurt you," Sansa said confidently as Gwen began to help her to unlace the dress which she wore. "You could be Lady of Casterly Rock, Gwen."

The maid couldn't help but laugh loudly at that statement. Her head shook back and forth before Sansa turned to look over her shoulder at Gwen.

"I don't think so, dear," Gwen said. "Now have a bath and I will have the water after you. I'm afraid I smell horrific and my hair is in need of a wash."

"I'm serious, Gwen," Sansa told her and she watched her for a moment. Gwen watched her for a moment, the seriousness evident on her face whilst Gwen remained silent. "If he loves you then he would make you his Lady."

"It's not possible, Sansa," Gwen whispered, running her fingers down Sansa's cheek soothingly. "Now have a bath."

...

Jaime knocked on Gwen and Sansa's door later in the evening, waiting patiently for a response. Gwen opened the door and saw him stood there without his armour. His hair had been washed and he had shaved the stubble from his chin. He looked at Gwen for a moment and took in her clean appearance. She wore the red dress, as per usual, but her hair had been washed, her curls gaining life again.

She had it hung over one shoulder and tied at the ends, keeping it all together.

"I've been informed that supper has been served. Apparently I am quite popular around here," Jaime smirked before noting Sansa move from the bed she had laid on.

"Of course you are," Gwen said to him. "I'm sure everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows of you."

"I'm quite certain," Jaime said. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Gwen nodded and turned to look at Sansa to make sure that she was ready for food. Sansa nodded and moved closer to Gwen, walking at her side as Jaime led the way.

The inn wasn't luxurious but it was just comfortable. Jaime took a seat on one of the wooden benches whilst Gwen sat beside him and Sansa opposite.

The young Stark spent the rest of the evening watching as Jaime informed them what would happen once they reached the Brotherhood without Banners. Gwen had told him not to come with her but he had refused. She worried that Lady Stark would kill Brienne as soon as she saw Jaime. She needed a chance to explain what had happened. Gwen had pursed her lips at hearing him, clearly angry with him.

Jaime noted her anger but he said nothing, assuring her that nothing bad would happen to anyone as long as he was there. Sansa had watched with intrigue as Jaime assured her by placing his arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him. Gwen did nothing as he softly kissed the top of her head, drawing attention to the three of them.

"I'll be back in a moment," Gwen said. "I'll go and find another jug of water."

She stood up and Jaime moved his arm from her. Jaime looked anywhere but at the young Stark's gaze who refused to stop watching him. He finally looked at her, his brow arched as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why do you insist on staring?"

"What do you intend to do with Gwen?" Sansa asked him bluntly, knowing that she little time alone with him.

"Don't tell me you're intending on warning me off again," Jaime said and Sansa shook her head.

"I've heard all about you. I've heard the rumours."

"And you believe all of the court's gossip?" Jaime wondered.

"I did," she said. "But Gwen told me all about you. She told me that you've changed. I don't know whether to believe her or not. She is probably far too good for you."

Amusement clouded Jaime's face as he heard her speak in such a manner, her gaze focused intently on him.

"Probably," Jaime admitted. There was no use in denying it. "I do not see how this is any of your business."

"It is my business because she is my maid," Sansa said. "She is more than my maid. I care for her and I do not want to see her hurt."

"And you think I will hurt her?"

"I think you will if you leave her. She is convinced that you two will never be together."

"You're a foolish romantic like she is," Jaime told her. "She knows that I care for her, but we both have no idea what the future holds."

"You could be Lord of Casterly Rock if you left the Kingsguard. You could be with her then," Sansa said and Jaime couldn't stop the laugh which escaped him at hearing her. "Is that not what you want?"

Jaime eyed her with suspicion for a moment and he could see that she was serious. The girl really was naive. She may not be as naive as she had been before, but she was still foolish. Jaime shook his head, disbelief evident in his action.

"You love her, don't you?"

"And do you know anything about love?" Jaime wondered and Sansa shrugged.

"I thought I did," she said. "But I came to realise I was wrong. But I know love when I see it. I refuse to believe that it does not exist. Why are you both in denial over this?"

"You would not understand," Jaime told her. "Nothing is as simple as you think it is. You're a little girl."

"I am not," Sansa denied. "I've grown up. I've seen things which I never thought I would see. Gwen denies that she loves you, like you deny that you love her."

Jaime said nothing as Sansa watched him and he looked over his shoulder to see Gwen finally managing to ask for some more water for the jug. His eyes settled on her as she turned around and caught him watching, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling softly at him.

"Why do you refuse to admit it?" Sansa wondered in a whisper. "Is it because you've both been hurt in love before?"

He felt his pulse quicken at the reminder that he had been hurt by Cersei. He didn't know if the girl spoke truth or if he was the one who was right.

"Gwen wouldn't hurt anyone," Sansa said. "And I doubt you would hurt her. Do you both intend to hide from the truth?"

Jaime picked up the goblet of wine which he had poured himself whilst his eyes never left Sansa. He drained the liquid and spoke slowly;

"Since when did you become so wise?" he wondered and she smirked at hearing that.

"It's easier to see something when you're not involved in it."

"I-"

"-It's ridiculously busy in here," Gwen's voice suddenly said and she took a seat down on the bench next to Jaime again, her cheeks red as she puffed loudly. She poured Sansa another drink and took some water for herself whilst Jaime looked across to her and felt Sansa's gaze on her. The girl looked smug and Jaime ground his teeth together.

"I think I'll head for bed," Sansa said and she stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Sansa shook her head. "You stay here with Ser Jaime for a while."

Gwen said nothing as she watched Sansa leave the hall and then she turned to look back to Jaime who was intently focused on the wine in his goblet. Gwen drank some more of her water as the pair of them lapsed into a silence.

"What were you two talking about?" she wondered.

"Nothing of importance," Jaime promised her. Gwen eyed him with suspicion and he sighed, drinking some more water as he admitted the truth under her scrutinising gaze. "She thinks that I should leave the Kingsguard and become Lord of Casterly Rock. She thinks I should make you my Lady."

Gwen spat out the water which she had been drinking and Jaime laughed at seeing her as her cheeks heated up even more. She leaned forwards, resting her elbow on the table as Jaime leant forwards with her, his arm with the golden hand wrapping around her waist as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"If you turn any redder then I fear that your cheeks may melt off."

"Shut up," Gwen snapped at him. "Lady Sansa lives in a dream world sometimes. She's been through a lot, but she still believes in love."

"She's convinced that you're in love with me," Jaime said and Gwen drank some more water. Jaime moved; his head resting against hers as the pair of them looked down at the table. "Is that true?"

Gwen said nothing to him, not sure what she was supposed to say before she closed her eyes.

"Nothing can happen," Gwen informed him simply. "None of it matters. You're in the Kingsguard and I'm a maid. Why are we discussing it?"

"We're discussing it because it is important," Jaime told her and she shook her head, firmly disagreeing with him.

"No it isn't," she said quickly. "It's not important because none of it really matters. You and I both know that to be true. I could tell you that I love you but once we reach Lady Stoneheart then we will both have to go our separate ways again."

"What if we didn't have to?"

"This is all very hypothetical," Gwen said to him. "Don't speak of things which will never happen."

"You don't know that, Gwen," Jaime said. "I could decide that being a member of the Kingsguard is not for me after all these years."

"Jaime-"

"-I'm serious, Gwen," Jaime interrupted her. "What if I gave it up? Would you follow me?"

"Don't ask me questions like that, Jaime," Gwen snapped back to him. "Sansa and Arya...you know that I have to find them. I made a promise...I promised to find them..."

"And what will you do when you find Arya? Will you take her back to Stoneheart? Will you let that monster keep them?"

"I...I don't know..." Gwen whispered. "I need to get them, Jaime. I need to save them and then...who knows what will happen? I can't think about anything else."

"You're hiding from me," Jaime said to her simply. "You're closing yourself up."

"And what if I am?" Gwen wondered and she moved away from his hold, her voice a hiss. "I've never truly known what it is to love another man. All I've had is Arya and Sansa and they were the most important things to me. Beren broke my heart and then I...what Hoat's men did..." she trailed off for a moment. "There is only you who I feel comfort around. There's only you who I genuinely care for. And the more I care then the more scared I become. I worry that nothing good will come from it because of who we are. Dear Gods, I know that I love you. Deep down I know it. I'm just too scared to admit it to myself, never mind you."

Jaime startled as he heard her say the three words and took in everything else which she had told him, his mind a rush with activity.

Gwen watched him back as he did nothing. He simply stared at her with his lips parted and she shook her head. She stood up and moved quickly from the bench before Jaime had a chance to react. She pushed her way daintily through the crowd, urging them to move faster before she came to the stairs.

Jaime caught up with her in a second, his hand grabbing her wrist and drawing her back to him as she stood halfway up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed," Gwen said to him simply as he twirled her to face him. He moved up to the same step as her, pushing her back against the wall as his hands held her hips in place.

"Did you mean it?" Jaime wondered quickly. "Did you mean what you said?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"-Did you mean it?" Jaime interrupted her, asking her the same question again and she bowed her head for a moment, taking a deep breath before she looked back up to him. "Gwen, talk to me. I need to know you meant it."

"I did," she replied. "But we both know-"

She failed to finish off her sentence for Jaime had silenced her with his lips on top of her own, pressing his body tightly against hers as they hid in the shadows of the inn. His hand rested on the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him as his mouth moved against hers. He heard a moan escape her lips before he pulled back for a moment, his forehead resting against hers. Her eyes remained closed as Jaime continued to hold her tightly, refusing to release her.

"I won't hurt you," Jaime promised her. "Trust me, Gwen."

She gulped loudly, her face one of determination as she nodded her head.

"I do." She promised him, her blue eyes staring into his green ones as he nodded at her and smiled softly, kissing her on the forehead and then holding her tightly, refusing to let her go.

...

A/N: Revelation and confessions! Eventually! Anyway, I do hope you will let me know what you think! Thank you to Guest, chen, Guest, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, meri, Nemu-Chan and Jofrench22 for reviewing!


	36. Chapter 36

Gwen pulled away from Jaime a few moments later, her hand resting on his chest as he looked down at her. He pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her delicately as she remained where she was, unable to believe what had just happened between the pair of them. She failed to believe that she had muttered the three words to him. She had admitted it to him and it felt like a great weight had been lifted from her.

And then she waited, willing him to say them back to her. He had forced her to and he had kissed her with such passion she had never dreamt possible. And then he went silent, his forehead resting against hers, and his warm palm cradling her cheek.

"I promise you, Gwen," Jaime whispered, "I will not leave your side. I will stay with you through everything."

"Jaime," she sighed as a roar erupted from the inn below them as another drinking game came to light. "Do not make me promises which you may not be able to keep. Do not do that."

"I intend to keep it," Jaime said to her quickly, his eyes fierce as they stared at her. "I assure you, Gwen. We will continue on and go and find Arya. We will save Brienne and we will make our way through this. And when it is over then I shall stay by your side. I shall keep you with me."

She searched his gaze for a moment, coming to realise that Jaime could not say the words which she wanted to hear from him. She wondered if he had ever said them to anyone. But she knew the feeling was there. He was no romantic, or a knight in shining armour. But he was genuine and sincere.

"I believe you," Gwen said and pushed her lips against his one more time, catching him off guard and taking away some of his balance as Jaime smiled into the kiss. He pushed his hand through her soft hair, keeping some distance between the pair of them before he pulled back. The smile on his face was genuine and heartfelt, and Gwen had never seen him look at her in such a manner. She loved it more than she wanted to admit.

"We should retire for the evening," Jaime said. "We have quite a ride ahead of us tomorrow."

"If you insist," Gwen said and Jaime took hold of her good hand in his before the pair of them moved up the stairs. He stood outside her room for a few moments, quickly kissing her again before he let her be for the remainder of the night. Gwen entered her room and took a seat on the bed.

Sansa was sleeping already, her hair splayed on her pillow, and her eyes closed. Gwen looked at her and flopped onto her back. She looked to the ceiling and exhaled sharply, her body still warm and her mind a blur. She smiled to the ceiling and rested her hand on her stomach before closing her eyes, content taking over her for the evening.

...

Sansa noted a shift in the mood the following day. Gwen had been staring at Jaime like some lovesick lady and he had been looking at her with such protectiveness, Sansa wondered if the pair of them had finally declared their feelings. Gwen rode with him and Sansa rode to the side, keeping her mind focused on seeing her mother.

Ser Jaime had said that they should be able to reach her the following day if they rode well enough. Sansa had to admit that she had been scared. Gwen had said that her mother had changed. She just didn't know how much. She had missed her mother for so long. She had missed Winterfell so much that when the first snow fell she couldn't help but run out into it, whirling around with her arms spread out.

Baelish had soon seen to it that she had returned inside, informing her that she did not need to go around and catch a cold. She had frowned but obeyed his orders in front of the servants.

Sansa allowed Gwen to tend to her that evening, the three of them setting up a camp off the Kingsroad. Jaime had told them that he would attempt to go and find food. Gwen had agreed with him and he had kissed her quickly. Sansa took her opportunity to pounce as soon as he had disappeared from view.

"Did you tell him?" Sansa wondered as Gwen leant against a tree and the sun set over them. She shivered for a moment before pulling her cloak tighter around her. Sansa knelt in front of her, a look of excitement on her face as she did so.

"I did," Gwen informed her. "He...I cannot explain it, Sansa," Gwen shook her head softly, a dumb smile still held on her face. Sansa wondered if she had looked like this when she had been betrothed to Joffrey. Had she looked so content? She didn't think so. Her emotions seemed forced in comparison to Gwen's.

"You truly love him, don't you?" Sansa checked and Gwen nodded.

"It is odd, isn't it?" she wondered from the girl. "I met him one night at a feast. What if I had never bumped into him? What if I had never gone with your brother to battle? What if he had never been captured?"

"Then you would not have known him," Sansa replied simply. "The Gods work in mysterious ways sometimes."

"That is true," Gwen sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "He assures me that he intends to stay by my side."

"And is that a problem?" Sansa wondered and Gwen shook her head.

"But I intend to stay by your side. I intend to stay with you and find Arya. You know how much you two mean to me," Gwen said and Sansa sighed and moved on her knees to rest against the tree. Gwen turned to look at the girl as she sighed softly to herself.

"I was willing to give my family up for Joffrey," Sansa reminded her. "I was readily willing to let them go. I look back on it, and I wish I never did it. But, if you truly love Ser Jaime, then you have to compromise."

"Jaime understands that you and Arya come first," Gwen said. "He's willing to see to that...and...I am grateful. I just do not know if I can give you two up. I remember your cries when you were a young girl...a baby...I've been there for you for years, Sansa. You cannot ask me to forget that and go off with Jaime."

"And I do not want that to happen," Sansa assured Gwen. "I want nothing more than to keep you wish us. But, you know as well as I, Wolves and Lions do not mix. I cannot go with you if you leave with Ser Jaime."

"Perhaps this is a discussion for another day, sweet?" Gwen wondered and Sansa nodded, resting her head on her maid's shoulder. Gwen sighed softly and kissed the top of her head tenderly. A part of Gwen didn't want to take Sansa back to her mother. She didn't want to scare the young girl. If she had her way then she would go and find Arya straight away. But, she did not have her way. She had Brienne to save.

...

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Jaime asked from Gwen as they rode the next day. She sat in front of Jaime, her good arm around his waist as she held onto him. He wore his Kingsguard armour, his white cloak flowing behind and over the horse. His eyes were set firmly ahead as he looked for any sign of a camp.

"I'm sure," Gwen promised him. "I vaguely remember where we were took, and this looks like the right road."

"Vaguely?" Jaime replied. "You do know how to fill me with joy, Gwen." He said sarcastically and she nudged him quickly. She looked around, her eyes narrowed and her heart beating quickly. Her gaze turned to Sansa, who was silent, her lips parted whilst she waited to see her mother again. Gwen looked away as faint cheers erupted in the distance.

Jaime's grip on her increased before he saw the first line of tents hidden in trees. He climbed from his creature, hauling Gwen down with him. The pair of them looked on as smoke erupted from the skies above them and Gwen smelt a fire brewing. Jaime aided Lady Sansa down from her horse and she looked into the camp, her eyes full of apprehension and wonder. Gwen took hold of her hand, holding it tightly in her own before flashing her an encouraging smile.

"Jaime," Gwen whispered his name. "Please stay here...just for a few moments...if she sees you then I don't know what she will do."

"She's bound to find out that you didn't kill me," Jaime reminded her. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"You have to," Gwen pleaded him, her eyes boring into his and he took a deep breath. "Just for a few moments. Please, Jaime."

"I'll wait behind a tree," Jaime told her; clearly not impressed with the idea, but understanding why she wanted it this way. Gwen forced herself to smile at him before walking with Sansa through the empty camp and towards the fire. Chants became louder as Sansa's grip on Gwen's hand increased dramatically.

"I'm with you," Gwen promised the girl. "Remember that...I'm with you always..."

"I know," Sansa said as Jaime took his hiding spot and the girls finally came into the clearing beyond the trees.

The chants stopped as their presence was noted and the men looked at them, apprehension on their minds. Sansa looked at them as they eyed her with suspicion. She longed for nothing more than to be away from their prying eyes. She finally moved her gaze over to trees which hung dead bodies. She gasped at the sight of them and Gwen encouragingly squeezed her hand again.

"Gwen," a voice rasped. Sansa looked up and she saw a hooded woman stood in front of the fire, the flames showing her shadow in the darkening sky. "I trust you have completed your task. Who is the girl you have?"

"My Lady," Gwen addressed Lady Stoneheart, her voice faltering slightly as she did so. She tried to keep her tone even, making her appear braver than she felt. "I found your daughter on my travels. Lady Sansa."

The hooded creature dropped her cloak from her head and looked at the girl. She sneered slightly as she took in her appearance and shook her head. That was not her Sansa.

"My daughter has the colour of flames for hair," she sneered and Sansa recoiled as she finally saw the woman who she had called mother. She looked nothing like her at all. She did not look human. Her mother would have known it was her. She would have known her daughter through any disguise. But there was no disputing the fact that this was her mother.

Gwen had been right.

"She is a young girl. She is not this peasant who you bring here."

"Mother," Sansa spoke and Lady Stoneheart froze. Her snarl dropped from her lips and she closed her eyes. She recognised the voice. She would know that voice anywhere. She turned back to look at Sansa who was stood before her. Sansa offered her a small smile, a tear dropping from her eyes as she did so.

"It is me, mother," Sansa said and Stoneheart stepped forwards. She moved a hand cautiously, placing it on Sansa's cheek. The young girl froze at the cold contact, keeping her body where it was whilst Gwen continued to hold her hand.

"My Sansa," Stoneheart gasped; her other hand holding her throat. "My darling girl."

Sansa reluctantly found herself in her mother's hold and torn from Gwen. The maid looked behind her, noting Jaime's peeking head from a tree, his hand evidentially resting on the hilt of his sword. She exchanged a brief nod before daring to speak.

"My Lady," Gwen said, "I ask you to release Lady Brienne. We are no traitors."

"I promised to release the Maid of Tarth on one condition," Stoneheart replied to Gwen, pulling back from Sansa, but keeping her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Did you kill The Kingslayer?"

"I...I..." Gwen stammered for a few moments, wondering if she could get away with lying to her. Stoneheart sneered for a moment and folded her arms over her chest as Sansa looked back to Gwen.

"You didn't, did you?" she snapped at the girl. "You were always a terrible liar, Gwen."

"I found Sansa," Gwen cried out. Jaime mentally cursed her from his hiding spot, wishing that she could lie as well as he could. "I proved how loyal I was. You do not need Jaime."

"You did not obey me, Gwen," Stoneheart said and she clicked her fingers in the air. Gwen looked around as the men instantly took hold of her upper arms and dragged her forwards. Sansa watched with horror, looking around for Jaime and wishing he would come out of his hiding spot.

"Bring the wench!" Stoneheart called out loud. "Both of them shall suffer for this."

"Mother!" Sansa snapped quickly. "You cannot do this. Gwen has been in our family for years! She rescued me from Lord Baelish! She saved me! Don't kill her!"

"Wait!" Gwen cried out quickly as she was led to a small platform, her body squirming around. "Ser Jaime is in the forest!"

"Halt," Stoneheart commanded the men before she moved forwards to the platform, looking up at Gwen. Brienne suddenly appeared and the maid checked her appearance. She looked underfed and drained of energy, but she still fought in the men's holds. She did not appear to be harmed physically which made Gwen thank the Gods.

"Ser Jaime helped me to find Lady Sansa," Gwen admitted. "He waits East of the camp for my safe return...please...do not kill us...we are loyal to you..."

"It was you who I wanted to kill him," Stoneheart reminded her and Gwen looked west into the trees. Jaime still hid, his brow arched as he heard Gwen give Stoneheart the wrong direction to find him.

"I know," Gwen said. "But I have given you his location. Is that not me securing his death for you?"

Stoneheart regarded Gwen with curiosity. The maid held her gaze steady, her pulse fluttering as she did so. If she could get rid of some of the men then Jaime had a chance to save them. If he gave her a sword then she would help. Brienne would no doubt find adrenaline.

"She is right, mother," Sansa agreed with the lie, looking to the woman who stared back at her. "Ser Jaime did rescue me. He has lost a hand. He is not the warrior he once was. But he does have men waiting for Gwen's return. She thought that bringing me back would save her life."

"Did she?" Stoneheart wondered, a sly grin forming on her face. "I will spare the girl her life for you, my love. Her beloved Kingslayer will suffer and then she will."

"You said that you would spare her life," Sansa snapped at her mother and Stoneheart shook her head.

"I shall," she said. "Yet, she will serve out her days in punishment, married to the one man who she detests more than anything."

Gwen's brows furrowed together as she heard Stoneheart speak to her in such an odd manner. Sansa remained confused, willing for Jaime to show himself.

"Beren," Stoneheart called out and Gwen felt her blood run cold. The men continued to hold her tightly as she froze and all eyes were set on her. A man stepped out of the crowd, his black hair hung around his head in messy strands. His blue eyes were set firmly on Gwen, a smug smirk settled on his face.

Jaime remained where he was, every ounce of self restraint keeping him hidden and buying time.

"No," Gwen whispered.

"He's a new recruit to my men," Stoneheart said. "He fought for the Lannisters until we apprehended him."

"Lady Stark," Gwen cried out to her. "Please...you know what he did-"

"-I know," she interrupted. "And I know what you did. You went against my commands, Gwendolyn. You are not worthy to live in peace. The wench will die and you will live your days with the one man who hurt you, knowing that the Kingslayer is dead by your hand."

"Mother," Sansa cried out. "Please, do not do this to Gwen. You are better than this."

Stoneheart ignored her daughter as she turned to look at Beren. His eyes were still focused on Gwen, looking at her in a way that made her stomach churn and bile rise in her throat.

"Beren," she spoke. "Go east and bring back Ser Jaime's head for your betrothed."

"I would love nothing more," he informed her. He dared to move onto the platform as Stoneheart took hold of Sansa who had begun to move to Gwen.

The maid squirmed around in the guard's hold, Beren making his way to her with intent on his face. He hadn't changed at all. He still looked like the rueful farmer boy who had stolen her heart. His fingers rested on her cheek, pushing her hair from her face.

"Get off me," Gwen warned him.

"It's been a long time, Gwendolyn," he reminded her.

"Not long enough," she snapped back. "Get the fuck off of me."

"You never were a real lady," he mumbled, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Worry not. I will treat you as I did all those years ago, but it will not be brothels providing me with what I need."

"I'd rather die than marry you," Gwen assured him.

"I don't doubt it," he said and smirked before turning to look at the crowds of men around the fire. He spoke louder to them, addressing them and causing cheers to erupt; "We head east! We find the Kingslayer and we bring his head back on a spike for my betrothed!"

The men raised their swords in agreement as Beren looked back to Gwen for a moment, winking once at her and then moving from the platform.

Jaime felt anger build within his body at the sight of the arrogant young pup. He wanted to do nothing more than ram his sword through his stomach and give him a slow and painful death.

Most of the men soon evaporated from the camp, heading in the wrong direction to which Jaime was lurking. The knight slowly moved from the shadows as he saw only a few guards left holding Gwen and Brienne. He could take them easily. And then he would kill Stoneheart.

Jaime moved out from the shadows and his eyes found Gwen.

"You know, you really shouldn't believe the word of a bad liar," Jaime drawled out and Brienne looked up at his voice. She didn't think she had ever been so happy to see him before.

Stoneheart turned around as Sansa watched Jaime advance towards them, his sword held tightly in his hands in front of him.

"Guards!" Stoneheart yelled and two men left Gwen alone on the platform. The other two continued to hold Brienne. They moved closer to Jaime and Gwen watched in horror as he fought them, his sword clashing with theirs. She moved quickly, jumping from the platform before one of the guards holding Brienne could stop her. She unsteadily landed on her feet before she saw a sword clatter to the ground.

Stoneheart moved first, reaching for the object on the grass. Sansa saw her movement and instantly pushed past her mother, dropping to her knees and holding the object in her own sweating palms. She picked it up and stood on her feet. The sword dangled in her hands as she struggled to hold its weight.

"Sansa," Stoneheart snapped at her daughter. "Gwendolyn is a traitor. She needs to be punished for what she has done."

Gwen said nothing as she heard a guard shout out in pain. She knew someone would have heard him and they would return to the clearing without a moment of hesitation. She turned her head over her shoulder before seeing Brienne manage to stand on one guard's foot and then elbow him in the face. Her other hand moved and balled into a fist before she punched the other guard, stealing his sword and running it through his neck.

Jaime had managed to disarm the other guard, his sword deciding to go through the man's eye. Gwen winced as she saw it and Sansa continued to hold the sword, pointing it at her mother. Gwen moved over to the girl and stood by her side as Stoneheart looked genuinely hurt at her daughter's threatening position.

"I'm your mother!" she called out. "Gwendolyn needs to suffer for her betrayal."

"What has happened to you?" Sansa snapped, unable to believe the woman in front of her was her mother. "You aren't my mother...you're evil...horrible..."

"This is war, my love," she informed her daughter. "You cannot be nice. Now drop the sword. My men will be back soon and they will kill the traitor's. I will keep you safe."

"In case you haven't noticed," Jaime drawled, "your men have dispersed and you have three swords pointing at you."

"All I want is my daughter," Stoneheart pleaded.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "You'll hurt her...she's scared already..."

"I would never hurt her," Stoneheart drawled. "I love her more than you can imagine."

"But you would hurt Gwen," Sansa whispered as she struggled to hold the sword. She allowed it to tumble to the floor as a pain shot through her wrist. Gwen moved her arm around the girl's waist. "I cannot stay with you if you hurt her."

Stoneheart looked to her daughter, her teeth gritting together in anger before she moved quickly. She dropped to her knees, taking hold of the sword which her daughter had dropped. She picked it up as Gwen pushed Sansa out of the way and to the floor and she froze where she was. Jaime moved faster then, his own sword running through Stoneheart's back. She yelled out in pain before tumbling to the ground, the sword slipping from her hands. Sansa shrieked loudly, her hands covering her mouth.

Jaime held Stoneheart's shoulder, his sword still lodged in her flesh. He pulled it out quickly, watching as she tumbled to the floor and took her final breaths.

Sansa continued to cry softly at the sight which she had seen. Gwen stood where she was, looking at Lady Stoneheart. She failed to believe that she had tried to kill her. She had wanted her dead. She had truly wanted to kill her.

"Wench," Jaime spoke quickly. "Take Lady Sansa to the horses outside of the camp in the west."

Brienne nodded and looked at the corpse for a moment. She took hold of Lady Sansa by the arm, hauling her through the camp. She continued to sob, wondering what her mother had turned into.

Jaime moved to Gwen's side, standing in front of her and resting his hand on her cheek. He forced her to look at him and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"You're safe," he promised her simply. "I have you now."

"She really wanted me dead," Gwen whispered. "And she was so close...so close to killing me...disregarding me..."

"I know," Jaime said. "But you're safe. I need to take you back to the horse."

"You need to come to," Gwen said, confused at his choice of phrasing. She noted the tensing of his jaw and the clouded look covering his eyes. "Jaime...what are you going to do?"

"The boy," he drawled. "He was going to hurt you. He is the one who hurt you, isn't he?"

"And he is not worth your time or your life," Gwen snapped at Jaime, taking hold of his hand from her cheek. She held it tightly and squeezed his fingers. "When the men come back here then they will kill you easily. You're outnumbered. Do not let your anger cloud your judgement."

"I'm not," he denied.

"It looks like you are," Gwen spat back. "He is not worth it. We're safe now. We need to leave before they come back."

Jaime knew she was right. They did need to go. Yet Jaime wanted to do nothing more than kill the boy who had hurt Gwen.

"Please," Gwen urged him and dragged him away from the fire in the clearing. "Come on, Jaime. We need to go now...please...for me..."

Jaime's eyes found hers once more. For her. And he would do it for her. It was only then when he came to realise that he would do anything for her. He truly would. He caught up with her, his arm wrapping itself around her waist before he scooped her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"For you," Jaime repeated. "Only for you."

"Thank you," Gwen whispered and pressed her lips against his quickly.

...

He stood in the camp and looked at the five corpses. She had lied to them. There had been no camp in the east. There had been no Jaime Lannister. He always thought that she had been a terrible liar. She normally was. Apparently she could force herself to be convincing when it came to the Kingslayer.

He kicked at the guard's helmet which lay on the floor, his foot instantly regretting the action after it had been completed.

She had no idea what she had done to him. She had disregarded him as soon as she had found out he had certain needs which needed fulfilling. He had tried to have her. If he had her then he would have been satisfied. And then she had cried rape. Ever since that moment she had refused to come out from the Stark's castle. She had hidden away and he had been banished from Winterfell.

Seeking refuge in a Lannister camp had been easy. He had gone to Casterly Rock and trained as a farmer's assistant. He had been good. And then war had dawned and every able body was needed. He had been riding with his entourage when the Brotherhood with Banners had apprehended them for execution.

And then he had seen her. She had been the remainder of Catelyn Stark. He'd told her who he was, thinking it could save him. And it had done. He'd been shocked. The woman had always loved Gwen. Apparently times changed.

And then he had been promised a marriage. He'd been promised Gwen.

He could have his revenge. She had pushed him away. She had him banished and he wanted vengeance for that. He'd seen her and the longing and anger had come back to him as if it were still fresh.

Yet she was nowhere to be seen. She was nowhere to be found with the five dead bodies. But he didn't worry.

He'd find her and have what had been promised to him. In the name of the new Gods and the old Gods, he would find her and have her for his own.

...

A/N: Anyway, another chapter for today! Do hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Pretty please!


	37. Chapter 37

"Brienne, it is going to hurt slightly," Gwen warned the knight as she knelt by her side that night. Jaime had told them that they would rest for the night again. Gwen had urged him that they needed to go and find Arya. Sansa had been confused for she had thought that her sister had been married to a Bolton bastard. Gwen explained that she was wrong and told her to rest.

She had been inconsolable for the entire day, crying on her horse which she shared with Brienne. The knight hadn't known what to do, and so Gwen had taken the lead. She had left Jaime and told Brienne to ride with him instead. She'd spent the entire trip holding Sansa and avoiding Jaime's burning glare which he seemed to focus on her.

They finally came to an inn at the Crossroads, unsaddling the horses before moving inside and asking for a room. The inn was quiet, only a few people drinking and eating as the party made their way up the stairs. Sansa was to share a room with Gwen whilst Brienne had her own room. Gwen had begun to tend to the knight, making sure her health hadn't suffered too much.

"Pain does not bother me, my Lady," Brienne promised Gwen who held her tongue and nodded. She moved slowly, pulling at the piece of wood which had managed to shallowly lodge itself into her shoulder. Her armour had been ruined at the camp with much thanks to Lady Stoneheart. Gwen admitted that seeing the woman in anything else other than armour was odd.

"I secured the wench some supper," Jaime's curt voice entered the room and he looked at Brienne who nodded gratefully. Gwen dropped the wood into the empty jug of water which she had used to tend to Brienne.

"Thank you, Kingslayer," Brienne said and Gwen saw the locking of Jaime's jaw before he rested the jug on her bedside table along with the plate of meats.

"You're welcome, wench," Jaime hissed back, looking down to Gwen for a moment. She cleared away the supplies which she had borrowed and looked at Brienne for a moment. She'd bandaged her hand for her knuckles had swollen. Her body had been bruised, but not broken. Gwen stood up and wiped her hands on the red dress, glancing to Brienne for a moment.

"Get some rest and eat," Gwen commanded her. "I will be back later to check up on you."

"Thank you, my Lady," Brienne said.

"It's Gwen."

Brienne gave her a rueful smile and nodded once, her lips closed before she rested her head on the pillow and allowed sleep to come and find her. Jaime helped Gwen with the supplies, walking her out from the room and onto the wooden corridor.

"I should go and check on Sansa," Gwen sighed as she and Jaime moved back down the wooden stairs to rid themselves of their load they held. "She's in a state."

"She's sleeping," Jaime informed Gwen. "I went to see if she needed anything to eat, but she was fast asleep on the bed."

"You went to check up on her?" Gwen arched a brow, handing the medical equipment back to the innkeeper who took them without a word. Jaime did the same and leant against the bar, his gaze fixed on Gwen who was tucking her hair over her shoulders.

"She's been through a lot," Jaime said. "Is it wrong for me to show concern? Besides, I thought you would have wanted me to be pleasant to her."

"It is nice," Gwen nodded at him. "It seems completely out of character," she smirked and Jaime chuckled, looking to the ground as his hair flopped into his eyes. "But it is nice."

He looked back up at her, his gaze finding hers as she continued to smile at him, her cheeks reddening under his gaze. Jaime doubted he would ever tire of seeing that colour on her pale features.

"Shall we have a drink?" Jaime asked her and she nodded at him. He ordered a jug of wine and Gwen shook her head. She didn't drink wine. It wasn't something which she had ever had the privilege of tasting often. She'd indulged in the odd goblet every now and then, but nothing like what Jaime drunk.

Jaime led her to a table in the corner whilst Gwen carried the two cups in her hand. She sat next to him on the small bench, looking out onto the quiet bar. Jaime poured the wine into the two goblets and handed one to her. She took hold of it and sipped delicately whilst Jaime downed his alcohol.

"If I had any idea that the farm boy had been in my family's guard then I would have killed him myself," Jaime said to Gwen. The maid rolled her eyes at hearing Jaime's brashness. She shook her head and looked at him, her fingers still held around the goblet as she did so.

"You weren't to know. I didn't know," Gwen shrugged. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I admit I was shocked to see him stood there and watching me." Gwen paused for a moment as her eyes widened and looked down to the table. "He hadn't changed a little bit. I don't know what it was that even attracted me to him."

"We all have those thoughts," Jaime said and refilled his goblet once again. Gwen quickly drank her wine, wincing at the taste for a moment before offering it to Jaime for a refill. "I mean...why do you love me?"

"You don't have to keep reminding me that I said it," Gwen said through a smirk. Jaime watched her intently as she drank some more of the wine. He moved his arm out to rest against the wall, wrapping around her shoulders lazily.

"I like to remind myself," Jaime responded darkly. "I'm serious, Gwen. You know what I did. I pushed a boy from a window. I've killed innocent people. I'm not exactly a saint."

"But you're not a sinner," Gwen said. "Jaime, how many people have you saved? How many good things have you done recently?"

"Does that make up for the bad things?" Jaime wondered from her. He looked back to his lap and sighed to himself. She really did deserve better. But Jaime didn't want her to go and find someone better. He didn't want her to find anyone else. She was his.

"No," Gwen replied. "But you're showing that you regret it all. Jaime, you're not bad. I know you're not. Stop thinking like that."

"It's hard," Jaime admitted to her simply. "Especially when I have someone like you. Someone who is so innocent and pure. You're the complete opposite to me."

"We can't all be the same," Gwen said and drank some more of her wine. She rested the goblet on the table and leant her head back against Jaime's arm. After two goblets she was beginning to feel the effects. She knew it was pathetic, but she never drank.

"If I do see Beren again then I will kill him, Gwen," Jaime told her suddenly and Gwen shook her head, unable to stop him if he did see him again.

"He's not worth it," Gwen replied. "Honestly, Jaime, don't dwell on it. He won't marry me now that we've lost them."

"I would like to think that I am the only one who could have that honour," Jaime admitted and Gwen felt her pulse race. She sat forwards on the seat, turning her body and angling herself to face Jaime. She shook her head back and forth, a sad smile on her face.

"You're in the Kingsguard, Jaime," she reminded him. "I'm a maid, anyway. We do not mix."

"There is no one to say otherwise, is there?" Jaime wondered from her and she said nothing. "I am to be the Lord of Casterly Rock if I want to be. I am the one who is in charge now. Besides, my brother married a whore."

"Tyrion?" Gwen wondered and Jaime wished he had said nothing. He didn't want to think about how he had broken his brother's heart. He couldn't handle it. "He was married?"

"A long time ago," Jaime whispered to Gwen and she cocked a brow. "Anyway, it didn't work out. My father saw to that. What I am trying to say," Jaime changed the topic, "is that if we were to marry then there is nothing to really stop us."

"You're mad," Gwen snorted at Jaime and he looked at her with an amused grin. "Are you forgetting one thing? I'm barren, Jaime. I'm useless to you."

"No, you are not," Jaime replied quickly. "Besides, you do not know if you are barren. There may be a time when you can have children."

"At the moment it is not looking likely," Gwen drawled. "I cannot be with you. I cannot give you an heir."

"It does not matter to me."

"You say that now," Gwen spoke quickly, "but you may come to resent me for it in the future. I will resent myself...and then what? Do you find someone else?"

"Gwen," Jaime snapped at her as she begun to hyperventilate. He removed his arm from her shoulders, placing his hand on her cheek and forcing her to look at him. "Do not speak so foolishly. I would never do anything to hurt you. I am not Beren."

"Just do not say things which may never happen," Gwen urged him. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about. I need to find Arya."

"I know," Jaime assured her. "I just do not want you to doubt yourself. I would not leave you because you are barren. I am not that shallow."

"I wouldn't blame you-"

"-It is not up for discussion," Jaime interrupted her, moving his lips to fall against hers for a few brief moments. "Now, where do you propose we go and search for Arya?"

"I honestly have no idea," Gwen admitted. "I've heard nothing of her during the entire war. I do not even know if she is still on Westeros."

"She would not have travelled to the free cities," Jaime said confidently. "That would have been foolish of her."

"Can we not send ravens asking of her?" Gwen wondered and Jaime shook his head at her.

"Arya is supposedly married, Gwen," Jaime reminded her. "If we say anything else then it will look suspicious. We will find her."

"How?" Gwen wondered, draining some more alcohol. She tipped it down her throat and Jaime watched her, knowing that she needed to slow down. "She does not know where we are. We do not know where she is. I'm beginning to wonder if there is any hope at all."

"We will set out a plan," Jaime told her. "Is it possible that she went North to the Wall? She has a bastard brother there, doesn't she?"

"He is called Jon," Gwen said curtly to Jaime. "She could have gone North. I don't know, Jaime. Would she risk going North?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Jaime promised her before they heard a loud cheer erupt through the door. Waves of people streamed in and Jaime instantly rested his hand on his sword, waiting for someone to say something.

"Calm down!" a woman from behind the bar yelled as men began to demand alcohol to toast with. Jaime kept close to Gwen, both of them looking at the sight around them. Jaime remained where he was, lazily drinking his wine and Gwen moved her mouth close to his ear.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered to him. Some men slowly moved to sit down on benches in the inn, their goblets held tightly in their hands. They drained the alcohol off without issue, cheering and laughing loudly as they did so.

"Oi, fellow." It took Jaime a moment to realise he was being addressed in such a manner. He lifted his gaze up and arched a brow. He moved his golden hand to rest on the table and the man who had spoken looked at him with wide eyes.

"Apologies, Ser," he spoke quickly.

"I should think so," Jaime declared.

"I was just wondering if I could sit down 'ere?" he wondered. "My friend and I have no seats."

Jaime nodded in agreement as the man sat opposite Jaime and Gwen. The maid found herself being pulled closer to Jaime who wrapped his arm around her shoulders; obviously marking his territory against the man's wandering eyes.

"You can sit here so long as you tell me why there is such a noise," Jaime said and the man laughed, shaking his head back and forth. Another man sat beside him and clapped him on the back. His eyes settled on Jaime and Gwen before he felt his jaw hang open.

"Dear Gods!" he exclaimed. "Ser Jaime!"

"I'd prefer it if you kept your voice down," Jaime admitted to them. "Anyway, do tell me, what is there to celebrate."

"I was just getting to that," the boy who had first sat down spoke, throwing his friend a glare. The other man shrugged his shoulders, drinking his wine and allowing his friend to explain.

"Well, we've been travelling for a while, keeping low as Blacksmiths," one explained. "And we so happened to come across those lot over there," he pointed over his shoulder and Gwen felt her blood run cold as she noted the faces. Jaime followed her gaze and he realised he should have seen it sooner. He would have if they showed their banner. It was the sight of the black haired boy which startled him.

He moved his hand down from the table, hiding the shimmering gold. Gwen looked to him as he continued to stare at the two opposite him.

"Anyway...they were on their way to the Inn. Apparently they're looking for some traitor," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Then they said that they came across a body. Not just any body. The Hound."

"Now," the other man interjected, "we thought the Hound had died. They'd been some fellow going around with his helmet...but it turns out he was pretending to be him...this guy they found is the same Hound who created a mess in here a few moons ago. We came in for a quiet drink and he ruined everything. Had a young girl with him...made her kill some poor bloke. We heard them saying that they were heading to the Saltpans. Anyone would recognise his ugly face if the tales are anything to go by."

"And then the oddest thing happened," one of the blacksmith's spoke. "I recognised the girl! Well...I thought I did, but it turns out she's actually married. I used to be a blacksmith up North until I left. It was far too cold and my father was a drunken lout."

"You fool. It can't be that girl. And what would you know? You spent half your life up North and most of that was being drunk."

"I know it could've been her. I didn't say it was."

"And who did you think the girl was?" Jaime wondered as Gwen continued to stare at them with wide eyes.

"Arya Stark. Could've sworn it. Anyway, doesn't matter, does it? That little Stark married a Bolton bastard."

"True," Jaime agreed and looked down to Gwen who had a questioning look on her face. Perhaps the Gods were in her favour and looking down on her. She didn't know. She only hoped that these men had not been mistaken.

"Anyway," Jaime changed the topic as the men became rowdy once more. "I need to ask a favour from you two."

"Aye?" one checked, laughing loudly. "What favour could a Lannister want of a lowly blacksmith?"

"Well, you see," Jaime said; leaning forwards with a small smirk on his face. "The men at the bar are the Brotherhood without Banners, aren't they?"

"Believe so," one said through drinking quickly.

"And the traitors they are looking for so happen to be us," Jaime admitted and Gwen wondered what he was doing. Was he securing their deaths? The two blacksmiths looked at each other with wide eyes. Jaime continued to glance between the pair of them.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet," Jaime admitted. "You do know what they say about Lannisters and their debts; don't you?" Jaime wondered in a small voice and they both nodded. "If you two stay here and keep quiet then I shall see to it that you live out the rest of your life comfortably."

"Our lips are sealed," one man spoke and Jaime nodded; a small smile on his face as he did so. He stood up, and held his hand out, waiting for Gwen to take it. She did so hastily, standing closely by his side as he looked at the two men.

"Thank you, gentlemen," he said sincerely and moved through the inn.

He kept Gwen in his hold as they rushed to the stairs and ran up them. Jaime looked down again, seeing the two blacksmiths sat drinking, confusion evident on their faces.

"We need to go now," Jaime said. "I don't trust them."

"Agreed," Gwen said; the sight of Beren's black head swimming into her vision. Jaime pushed on Brienne's door and Gwen moved to Sansa's room. She barged in, slamming the wood behind her. Sansa turned on her bed as she heard cheers beneath her and then the shutting door to her room.

"We need to go," Gwen said quickly. Thankfully, Sansa still wore her clothes after passing out on top of the covers. She sat up groggily and Gwen placed her cloak over her shoulders.

"Why?"

"The Brotherhood without Banners are here," Gwen told her. "We also have an idea where Arya is."

"Fine," Sansa agreed. Gwen handed her a cloak and she saw the door open without warning. Jaime came in with Brienne following him, her eyes barely managing to stay open as she looked at the three of them.

"Let's go," Jaime said and Gwen nodded. She took hold of Sansa's hand and Jaime moved to the window in their room. Gwen looked slightly confused as he pushed the glass open and looked downwards.

"It drops onto the stable roof," Jaime said. "There's no other way down."

He pushed himself out the window and Gwen rushed to it, looking down the small drop as he stood on the wooden roof. She was unsure if it could hold all of their weight but she was not willing to wait and find out.

"Go on," Gwen urged Sansa who climbed delicately down. Jaime helped her to stand on the roof before Brienne forced Gwen to climb out next. Jaime held her tightly before the wench made her own way down.

The cheers from the inn could still be heard. Jaime looked to the ground and to the post which he could crawl down. He did so without a moment of hesitation, his body worming down the wooden post until he hit the floor. Sansa dropped to her knees and held the pole tightly. She closed her eyes before dropping her entire weight from the roof. Jaime grabbed her again and placed her on the ground before Gwen followed and Brienne behind her.

"If Beren sees me then Lady Arya suffers," Gwen warned Jaime. He took hold of her hand, quickly pressing her knuckles to his lips in a reassuring manner.

"Come on," Jaime said and dragged her into the stables. Brienne began to saddle a horse and Jaime took the other one. Sansa stood with Gwen, both of them looking out of the stable and wondering how much time they had before someone found them.

Brienne was the first onto a horse, holding a hand down to Sansa. The young girl sat behind Brienne, her arms around the wench's waist.

"We ride for the Saltpans," Jaime's told them and Brienne nodded.

"Gwendolyn."

Jaime was the one to turn around first. He looked at Brienne for a moment and then back to where the voice had come from. Jaime kept quiet for a fleeting moment and then moved his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"Go," Gwen whispered to Brienne. She needed them to go and leave. Sansa couldn't be in harm's way anymore and neither could Brienne. "You need to find Arya."

"She's right," Jaime said reluctantly.

"No one is going anywhere," Beren promised them, his eyes fully focused on Gwen. The maid stood in the shallow depths of the hay, her gaze looking to the doorway which Beren stood in front of.

"I'd recognise that backside going up stairs anytime, Gwendolyn," he assured her and Jaime clenched his teeth together.

"I suggest you move out the way unless you want to be trampled to death. I'd much prefer to have the honour of ramming a sword through you," Jaime assured the young boy.

Brienne and Sansa continued to hesitate on their seat. Jaime moved quickly, his hand hitting against the horse and forcing it to race out from the stable. Beren jumped out the way, Brienne still swearing as she went on the creature.

"Long time no see, my love," Beren said as he picked himself back up. "You're still looking as radiant as ever."

"Shut up," Gwen snapped at him. "Get the hell away from me."

"You used to love me being near you," Beren reminded her and Gwen shook her head. "Besides, you're my betrothed now, Gwendolyn."

"Are you completely deluded?" Jaime wondered from him, drawing his sword and stepping forward. He didn't need his armour to beat this arrogant boy. "She's going nowhere with you."

"They say that you don't fight as well anymore, Kingslayer," Beren declared, drawing his own sword from its sheath. Gwen took hold of Jaime's arm, trying to stop him from doing anything brash.

Beren wore black attire and a fur cloak, a small amount of stubble specking his cheek. He didn't look like he could beat Jaime in a fight, but she knew Jaime was still building his strength with his left hand.

"Don't," she urged him. "We can get on a horse and go."

"You really can't," Beren answered. "Come along, Kingslayer. Let's see if you're a weak as they say you are."

"Jaime-"

Gwen couldn't finish her sentence as Jaime pushed her back, his elbow hitting her stomach. She sunk to the floor, her ears taking in the ringing of clashing swords. Gwen managed to push herself to sit up on the hay, watching with wonder as Jaime flung his sword against Beren's. The noise caused Gwen's stomach to churn and she watched on with complete fear.

Jaime stepped forwards, lunging towards Beren with his sword in his left hand. He moved skilfully and gracefully, ducking and diving when necessary. His blonde hair begun to stick to his forehead whilst his feet managed to hold firm in the slipping hay.

Beren had a smirk on his face, his features full of hatred and Gwen looked around, realising that Jaime was losing his strength. He fought well, but she feared it would not be enough.

Gwen quickly moved, grabbing hold of a wooden rake which sat in the corner of the room. She moved invisibly, both men too focused on each other to pay any attention. She was about to move before she had a gut wrenching scream. She looked across as Jaime fell to the ground, sinking down on his knees. She said nothing, watching as Beren stood opposite him, his hand on his stomach. She instantly thought the worst. Seeing Jaime sunk down on his knees made her heart pound against her chest. She rushed forwards, dropping by his side and resting her hand on his back.

And then she followed his gaze. He was looking at Beren who had a hand resting on his stomach, blood trickling down his breeches.

"We need to go," Gwen said quickly to Jaime who was exhausted from the fight. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had never been weak before. He'd always managed to last ages in a fight. He supposed he hadn't a real fight in ages since he lost his hand.

He stood up and watched as Beren fell to the floor, his hands still on his waist as he did so.

"How long do you suppose it will take for you to bleed to death?" Jaime spat at the boy and he glared at him before watching Gwen. Her blue eyes purposefully avoided hers as Jaime helped her onto the horse. He watched the Kingslayer climb on behind her, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Gwendolyn," Beren called her. "This isn't the end. You know that and so do I."

"I disagree," Jaime was the one to speak, his voice low and curt. "You'll be dead soon enough."

"You think so?" Beren wondered as Jaime pulled at the reins and the horse began to trot forwards.

"I know so," Jaime said. Gwen avoided his glare, her eyes focused in front of her and finding Lady Arya. Only then could she feel complete again. Jaime looked back at the bleeding Beren, a small smirk on his face before he looked to Gwen.

"Are you safe?" he checked with her.

"I'm fine," she promised him, the image of seeing Jaime on the floor one which she wanted to erase from her mind. The fear that he had been the one injured cursed her vision and made her pale to the point of becoming unhealthy. Jaime continued to watch her for a few moments, moving his lips to press against her head.

"We'll go to the Saltpans and find Lady Arya. At least she managed to escape the brute that is the Hound."

"True," Gwen whispered to him before finally looking up to him. "Do you think Brienne and Sansa got far?"

"Not at all," Jaime promised her. "We'll catch them up in a few moments. We need to stay low. The Brotherhood without Banners will be looking for us. At least the farm boy won't be giving us any trouble."

"Yes," Gwen said, thinking about Beren bleeding to death in the stables. She said nothing, not truly knowing how to feel at his death. She supposed it didn't bother her that much. Besides, he would have killed Jaime if he had the chance. This was war. There was no time to show mercy.

Jaime had been right and they had managed to catch up with Sansa and Brienne. The pair of them had contemplated going back to the stables, but Brienne had decided against it. She had a mission to fulfil. Jaime respected her for that decision. Sansa had spent her entire time holding onto Gwen, telling her how she feared that she had died. Gwen had smiled softly at the girl, shaking her head back and forth, assuring the girl that she was safe.

Gwen took a few moments to contemplate as she sat and watched Jaime speak to Brienne. They were having a break to rest, Jaime and Brienne taking to discussing tactics. Gwen thought of what Jaime had told her and wondered if she would be selfish to actually consider marrying him. She would make him give up the Kingsguard. She could not provide him with children. Did he truly want someone like her? People would talk. They would look at her in disgust. Some pathetic little maid who had managed to take the Kingslayer's fancy.

Gwen didn't entirely know what to think about the entire situation. She supposed she was confused. Deeply confused.

"We will make the Saltpans in a few days," Jaime said as he moved back to Gwen and Sansa. "Until then we ride as fast as possible. We don't need any more encounters with people who want us dead."

"Makes sense," Sansa said, squeezing Gwen's shoulder tightly and then moving to Brienne. The knight helped the lady onto the horse, her eyes set on Jaime and Gwen for a few moments as she did so.

"Something's happened," Jaime commented and Gwen looked at him.

"A lot has happened."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Jaime replied harshly to her. "What is it, Gwen? You look distant."

"I'm thinking," Gwen mumbled.

"You can talk to me," he assured her and she forced herself to smile at him.

"I know," Gwen whispered. "I'm being silly. Come on, we need to go."

Jaime was about to speak, but lost the chance as Gwen led him back to the horse. He helped her to climb up onto the creature, holding her tightly as he sat behind her. She did nothing as she closed her eyes and rested against him.

Lady Arya was the one who she should be thinking of. She shouldn't worry herself of marrying Jaime Lannister. It was not important at that moment in time. And, besides, she couldn't see it actually happening, regardless of how much she truly wanted it.

...

A/N: 212 reviews! I'm so, so happy! I cannot thank you all enough for helping me make it. And thank you for sticking with this story. I do hope you continue to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update and your thoughts would be amazing!


	38. Chapter 38

Gwen looked at the small castle which sat in the town, completely dominating it and commanding it. She scanned the area and barely saw anything. It was nowhere near as grand as the places which she had come to visit.

"They say that the Hound was the one to plunder here," Jaime informed Gwen as they made their way closer to the Saltpans. She said nothing, looking around and noting the sea in the distance. It was shimmering blue with a tinge of green. Gwen had to admit that it did look enchanting. Jaime didn't think much about it. He did look at the water and it reminded him of Casterly Rock. The waters there were much better though.

Climbing down from the horse, Jaime offered Gwen a hand. She used her good hand to hold onto his shoulder before dismounting. Jaime watched as Brienne helped Sansa down. The young girl had paled terribly, her eyes scanning around her as they finally entered the walls of the Saltpans. Jaime looked around and saw nothing. There was no one there.

"It's like a ghost town," Gwen whispered, her hand moving to take hold of Jaime's. He didn't pull back from her. Instead he seemed to drag her closer to him until she was stood right by his side. Sansa continued to allow her eyes to roam around, the fear evident in her face.

"She cannot be here," Sansa complained suddenly. "There is no one here."

"They say that there is only an old knight in a castle," Jaime admitted. "I didn't know whether the rumours would have been true. It seems that they are."

"There could be someone on the Quiet Isle," Brienne spoke up. "We don't know for certain."

"We could maybe go down to the docks?" Sansa was the one to suggest the location. "There looks to be a ship docked there. Perhaps someone knows of Arya there?"

"If not then we go to the Quiet Isle. The only reason she would have come here would have been to get a boat somewhere. The Saltpans holds no attention for anyone," Jaime admitted simply and Gwen agreed with him. "Besides, if she got here and saw it was abandoned then she would not have dwelled here for long."

"None of this is good," Gwen whispered up to Jaime. "This place is creepy. Surely it is as haunted as Harrenhal now."

"Harrenhal is not haunted," Jaime replied to her. "Simply eerie. Although this place does have one up on it."

"Agreed," Gwen muttered.

The four of them continued moving towards the port, deciding to sit back on the horses as they did so. Gwen looked to the ship which sat in the port, its sails the colour of purple along with the hull. Jaime wrinkled his nose at seeing it. It wasn't the best looking thing which he had seen before. The colours were rather ghastly.

"You, boy," Jaime called out as soon as they neared the ship. He saw a boy stood by the ladders, waiting to go back on board. Apparently they were preparing to leave once again.

"Ser," the boy spoke, noting the white cloak which hung behind Jaime's shoulder. He had been travelling on the sea for what seemed like a long time. He did originate from Westeros and he had heard the rumours of the Kingslayer. Who hadn't? The golden hand only confirmed that he was speaking to the one and only Jaime Lannister.

"We seek a girl," Jaime declared, climbing down from his horse. Gwen remained sat where she was, looking down the stoned floor of the port which ran quite a distance. Barrels of merchandise had been overturned. She could make out broken pieces of wood and scattered possessions. Everything had been ruined. There was nothing at the Saltpans.

"She is young, called Arya," Jaime declared. "A small girl with a tendency to open her mouth and get in trouble."

"Jaime," Gwen snapped at him. He ignored her as he watched the boy rack his brain.

"She is not called Arya."

Jaime looked up to the top of the ladder where a man stood. His hands rested on the rope which lined the steps leading to the surface. Jaime eyed him with suspicion, taking in his grey hair and his square head.

"She called herself Salty," he spoke. "Small girl. Scared many of my men. Never been so afraid of a girl before. She was small with short hair. Is this the girl you seek?"

"I believe it could be," Jaime said and turned to look at Gwen. She nodded quickly. It was the only lead which they had and she was willing to take it. Arya was supposed to have been in the Saltpans. It was only natural that she had gone to the port. Why shouldn't she? She didn't think she had anything left.

"She went to Braavos."

Gwen felt her heart sink at that piece of information. She crossed the sea. She had gone to one of the Free Cities. Gwen closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Jaime couldn't leave for Braavos. He had a duty to fulfil in Westeros. He was a member of the Kingsguard.

He hadn't been acting as if he had been a member. But he was. He was a knight who didn't need to go with Gwen to the Free Cities.

"We will require passage," Brienne was the one to speak. She had an oath to fulfil. She would go along with this mission, even if it did kill her. She climbed from her horse and looked to Sansa with query. The young girl took a moment to think before nodding her head, allowing Brienne to help her from the horse.

"And why should I grant you that?" the one who appeared to be the Captain asked.

"I am a member of the Kingsguard," Jaime snapped.

"That means shit to me," he replied. "We've heard rumours of the golden Kingslayer."

Jaime ground his teeth together, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword as annoyance came over him. Gwen was the one to speak before Jaime could threaten the man.

"Surely you came here with the intention of trade," Gwen called out and the captain nodded in agreement. "As you can see, there is no trade."

"Smart one, this one is," he called back. Gwen climbed down from the horse before Jaime could snap back at the man. She stood in front of the knight, her hand resting on top of his which sat on the hilt of his sword.

"Surely you have heard the words 'a Lannister always pays his debts'?" Gwen checked from him and he eyed her with suspicion.

"I may have heard it," he declared.

"Then surely you know that we do have much to offer you," Gwen spoke. "You do not want to return with the cargo which you came with, do you? No one in Braavos would want goods which they already own," Gwen said and the man watched her for a moment. The girl spoke some sense. "We could compensate you for your losses and for passage."

Jaime looked down to Gwen, his brow arched as he did so. He never knew she was such a quick thinker when she needed to be.

"And when do we receive this payment?" he asked her. "I don't see trunks of coins behind you. And there's no ravens for you to get the message sent."

"There could be," Gwen said to him. "We require passage here and back. By the time we get back then there will be gold waiting for you." Gwen said and the man chuckled, shaking his head back and forth.

"Do you think me an idiot?"

"No," Gwen replied. "I think you're an intelligent man. Believe me, Lannisters do repay their debts. You should know a good investment when you see one."

"How do I know that you're not playing me?" he wondered from Gwen and she shrugged.

"You don't," she agreed with him. "But if I am then you have my permission to cut my head from my shoulders. That is how sure I am that you will be paid."

The captain considered the girl for a moment, instantly taking a liking to her. She was bold, there was no denying that. She was also willing. He took a moment but nodded in agreement.

"I will take you up on that offer. It would be a shame to get rid of that pretty head of yours though," he promised her and smirked for a moment whilst she nodded. "Come on board."

Gwen nodded once and smiled at him. She turned to look at Jaime who was scowling at her. His green gaze full of anger as Brienne helped Sansa navigate the ramp onto the ship.

"Do you wish for death?" Jaime wondered. "No one will have any idea where we have gone. I've lost my squires and have no way of getting a message to anyone."

"There will be a raven in the Free Cities," Gwen promised him and he shook his head, his hand moving to wrap around her shoulder as he shook her slightly. "Send a message to Casterly Rock or Ser Illyn Payne...someone..."

"And if they don't get it?" Jaime wondered. "You have your head cut from your body. I have to stand and watch you die, do I?"

"It won't come to that," Gwen said. "I said what I needed to, Jaime. I did what I had to so that we could get on the ship."

"You really are a foolish girl," Jaime hissed at her. "You risk your life so easily. Does it mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does," Gwen snapped, shaking his hand from her shoulder. "But Lady Arya means a lot to me, too."

"And what about me?" Jaime wondered. "Do you think I will stand by as they cut your head from your shoulders? Did you think about that?"

Gwen clenched her hands into balls by her side and shook her head at hearing him.

"It won't come to that. You can send a raven, can't you?" Gwen checked. "Stop thinking the worst will happen."

"How can I think anything but the worst?" Jaime wondered. "I've had to sit by and watch the worst things happen. I've seen you raped...I've seen you suffer under my sister...and then Stoneheart...I've seen you almost married to another man," Jaime paused and took a deep breath. "And now I've seen you risk your own life. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Gwen listened to him for a moment, her eyes searching his before she shook her head at him softly. She moved her hand to rest on his cheek before speaking.

"Don't come," she urged him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Jaime snapped at her. "Sit here whilst you sail off?"

"If you are so worried about not getting the money then don't come with us," Gwen urged him. "Go and bring it back yourself. Make sure it happens."

"Why do you put me in these difficult positions?" Jaime wondered from her and she smiled at him for a moment. "Do you honestly think I can watch you sail into the distance? I would have no idea what would happen to you."

"I'd come back," Gwen promised him simply. "Do not doubt that. I would come back and you would be here, wouldn't you?"

"No," Jaime shook his head. "I cannot do it."

"I have Brienne," Gwen said to him. "And the Free Cities are surely safer than Westeros, Jaime. Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"You don't know that."

"I have an idea," she said. "If you leave then you abandon your duty on the Kingsguard. I know I was silly for suggesting my death if there was no payment. I know it was stupid. But...I care for Lady Arya, Jaime. Surely you see that I will do anything to get her back? I know I was silly, but it is too late to dwell on it now."

"And this is my money," Jaime grunted and Gwen felt slightly embarrassed. "Money means nothing to a Lannister. We have plenty of it."

"Please do this for me," Gwen urged him. "Then I will be indebted to you beyond belief."

"You would have to tend to me for the rest of my life," Jaime said to her and she smiled for a moment as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

He didn't know what to do. He truly wanted to go with her. He needed to go with her to make sure she would be safe. But he didn't know what would happen when she got back. He could send a raven but he did not know if it would be acknowledged. His scrawl was unidentifiable now that his right hand had been lost. He didn't know if his squires would hear him. He didn't trust anyone to deliver the gold.

"It's fine," Gwen promised her, resting her hand on top of his. "We've been split apart before."

"That didn't mean that I liked it," Jaime mumbled to her. "Gods, the things I do for love."

Jaime complained, the words instantly haunting him as soon as he had spoke them. But this time they had a different meaning to them. Gwen smiled up at him, pressing her lips against his cheek as her arm hooked around his neck.

"I'll come back," Gwen promised him.

"And I'll be waiting," Jaime told her before pulling back for a moment. "You know how annoyed I am with you?"

"I have an idea," Gwen whispered and Jaime snorted. She really did have no idea.

"You tell the wench to protect you," Jaime ordered. "You make sure she knows that."

"I'm sure she will," Gwen assured Jaime.

"Oi! If you want to come on this ship then I suggest you move! Now!" the captain barked at them.

Jaime closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head back and forth. He couldn't believe he wasn't going with her. The dilemma he found himself in scared him to death.

"Go," Jaime urged her. "Go and try not to get in trouble."

"You too," she urged him.

Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him before his lips rested fiercely on top of hers. Gwen closed her eyes, holding onto him, her hand bunched in his golden hair as her lips moved against his. She closed her eyes, trying to claim the memory of the kiss for when she was apart from him. She took a moment to hold him as his lips moved from hers and his forehead rested on top of her head.

"I love you, Jaime," Gwen whispered. "Never forget that. Despite everything...I do love you..."

He seemed to hold her tighter then, never really wanting to let her go from his grip. She finally pulled herself from him, pecking his cheek for a moment as he held her hand. He walked her to the ramp, staying on the bottom before he kissed her again.

"Come back, Gwen," he urged her, a soft smirk on his face. "I don't know what I'd do without you or your smart mouth."

"You'd be lost," Gwen said to him. She finally turned around and walked up the ramp towards the ship. Her legs shook as she held tightly onto the rope of the railings. She could feel Jaime watching her and she held herself strong.

It took every ounce of self restraint which Jaime had not to climb on and follow her. He took a step back, watching as Gwen stood at the side of the ship, her eyes never leaving him. He looked at her, remembering the way she looked and the way she smelt to him. Her blonde hair blew into her face in the wind, causing her to spit it out of her mouth and away from her eyes. Jaime chuckled, knowing that she was anything but graceful.

Jaime remembered the time that he had told his sister that she worried too much. He thought she had done. And now Jaime tried to offer himself the same advice. But it failed.

The ship finally pulled out from the port and Gwen remained where she was as Jaime became smaller. She did her best to remain strong, telling herself that she would see him again. She would see him stood in the same spot when she returned. Jaime would see to that. He would be there. She had faith in him.

"Why isn't he coming?" Sansa wondered from Gwen who shrugged quickly, her head shaking back and forth.

"He's going to secure the money which is owed," she told Sansa. The young girl nodded in agreement before allowing her brows to furrow together.

"And why could he not send a raven?"

"He could not be sure that it would reach anyone or be trusted," Gwen said. "He didn't want to risk my death on the ship."

"And are you okay?" Sansa wondered and Gwen looked at the young girl. She nodded once, running her hand down her arm slowly.

Brienne spoke to the captain as Gwen turned her eyes to search her out. Brienne stood opposite him, a small grin on her face as she did so and Gwen wondered what had made her smile. Gwen seemed unable to make her lips quirk with some of her comments.

"I'm fine," Gwen lied. "Jaime will find the money and he'll be here. We'll come back with Lady Arya."

"And then will you marry Ser Jaime?" Sansa wondered and Gwen chuckled, turning to look back onto the sea.

"Who knows?" Gwen said. "Let's just take one thing at a time."

Gwen rested her hand on Sansa's again and the pair of them looked back to the sea, keeping quiet and watching as they neared the Free Cities with each passing moment.

...

Jaime arrived in Casterly Rock sooner than he had anticipated. He did not know how long Gwen would be gone, but he intended to be back at the Saltpans as soon as possible. He would wait there.

Casterly Rock had barely changed since Jaime had been away. The fortress was grand, overlooking the harbour of Lannisport. He smirked as he saw the Sunset Sea which he had dived into before. Jaime rode up the hill, looking at the place he had called home as a young boy. He hadn't been back in years. He supposed it would not be the same. His father was dead and his brother had fled. His sister was a prisoner with no power.

Looking at the large building reminded him of everything that had happened. He supposed it held nothing but bad memories for him.

Jaime ignored the feelings and continued riding until he came into the courtyard. Servants still buzzed around the area as they watched Jaime. They all had to a double take as soon as they saw the eldest Lannister boy. They had not seen him in years. There had been rumours of him. He had slain the King, lost his right hand and had fathered his sister's children. But no one said anything. They all kept quiet as they saw him stand and settle his eyes on a young boy who was coming to help him with his horse.

"Ser Jaime," he spoke meekly, greeting the knight. Jaime nodded once at him and looked around as the sun blazed above him.

"I seek Ser Damion," Jaime said. "I believe he is Castellan?"

"He is, Ser Jaime," the boy spoke. "He should be in the main hall. He usually spends time there. Would you like for me to show you to him?"

"I think I can remember my way around," Jaime said. "Take my horse to the stable and see to it that there is sufficient food and water."

"Yes, Ser," the boy said and Jaime instantly began to move. His eyes looked on at the people who watched him. He stared back, silencing their gossip. Jaime took a moment to comprehend what was happening before he stepped inside. He made his way to the main hall with ease, wandering gazes still fixed on him.

"Ser Damion," Jaime called out as soon as he saw the man in the room. He looked up, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Jaime. "I believe I have you to thank for the running of my home."

"Ser Jaime?" the man checked and stood up.

Jaime looked at the tall, thin man. His eyes were green and his hair was greying. He was a distant cousin of the Lannister family. However, his name did hold the title of Lannister. Jaime stood opposite him, offering him his hand out of politeness.

"I do not believe we have ever been properly introduced," Damion spoke and Jaime flashed him a smirk.

"We have not as far as I recall," Jaime replied with a curt nod.

"And I imagine your memory is better than mine," Damion chuckled and Jaime offered him a slim smile. "Anyway, is there a reason as to why you have graced us with your presence? We did not know you would be coming to Casterly Rock."

"Neither did I until this morning," Jaime snorted softly. "I require gold."

"Thank the Gods," Damion chuckled. "I thought you had come to reclaim Casterly Rock and leave me homeless."

"You're family," Jaime said. "If I did reclaim Casterly Rock then you would have no worries of being homeless. I do believe that is the Lannister way."

"It is," his cousin said and looked at the young knight. He had heard so many rumours about Jaime Lannister. He had heard all of his relatives talk about the Kingslayer which such distaste. Yet Damion was struggling to understand why. He seemed a pleasant man, nothing like his late father and his sister.

"Anyway, how much money do you need? And what for?" Damion wondered before extending an arm. He walked Jaime down the corridors of Casterly Rock, the member of the Kingsguard looking around him with wonder at his former home. He could honestly say that nothing had changed in the slightest.

"A Lannister always repays their debts," Jaime said. He didn't want to divulge with his distant cousin how the money would be going towards saving Gwen and securing Lady Arya and Lady Sansa's well being. He preferred to keep that information to himself. "I'm indebted to a woman. She saved my life."

"I see," Damion said, picking up on the reluctance of Jaime's tone. "So, how much is sufficient?"

"I've yet to ponder the amount," Jaime admitted simply to Damion. "Five hundred gold dragons should suffice."

"I don't see that bankrupting your family's vault," Damion chuckled. "Your sister warned me to stay away from it as soon as I was appointed protector of Casterly Rock."

"And I am sure she will see that you have done an excellent job," Jaime said, a smile on his face as they moved down the stone steps, their footsteps echoing around them as they moved quickly. Jaime did nothing for a few moments, choosing to keep himself quiet as he thought of Gwen. She would be in the middle of the ocean by now. She truly had gone away from him.

"Will you be staying at Casterly Rock long, Ser Jaime?"

"The night," Jaime said. "I need to freshen up and send a raven to my forces. After that then I shall be gone."

"Anywhere interesting?" he wondered and Jaime shook his head. The Saltpans were most certainly uninteresting.

"Not particularly," Jaime replied simply.

"And can I be expecting to see you in Casterly Rock anytime in the near future?" Darion asked and Jaime chuckled. Probably not. But who knew? Perhaps the next time he came back would be to claim what his father had always wanted for him. Perhaps he would be an heir. But it would not be for his father. It would be for her. It seemed everything he did was for her nowadays.

"Who knows?" Jaime wondered coyly. "Perhaps I shall come back one day."

"I do hope you will be able to," he smiled softly at Jaime. "Anyway, here," he motioned to the vault which two Lannister men dressed in red had opened. "Take how ever much you need."

"Much appreciated," Jaime smirked and looked into the vault at all of the glittering gold. His father certainly did keep this place a secret. Jaime inhaled sharply, looking around the room before taking the money which he needed. Hopefully it wouldn't go to waste.

...

"We are only halfway through the voyage, Lady Sansa," Gwen informed the young girl who was sat in their shared cabin. A double bed occupied the entire room, leaving almost no room to manoeuvre around it. A window looked out onto the sea which was calm at that moment in time. But, Sansa had still managed to find herself sea sick.

She lay on the bed whilst Gwen sat on the edge of it, reading through a book which she had been given from the captain. He had smiled at her, telling her that he hoped her beloved knight had the money when she came back. Apparently it would be a waste to kill her. Gwen wondered if he was being truthful. She should have known better. Of course he was. No one joked in a time of war.

"It feels like we've been on this boat for years," Sansa complained to Gwen, her eyes looking to the ceiling which swayed slightly in her vision. "I don't know how much more I can cope with."

There was the melodramatic Sansa that Gwen had come to love in her years at Winterfell. She smirked and closed the book, dropping it on the foot of the bed before turning her body so that she could face Sansa.

"What is it that you want to do when we return to Westeros?" Gwen wondered from her. "Going back to Winterfell is suicidal. It is under Bolton's control."

"I suppose we need to remain hidden," Sansa mumbled, the back of her hand over her forehead whilst Gwen smiled at the sight of her. "Is anywhere safe for a Stark? Lord Baelish said that it wasn't."

"I think he may have been correct," Gwen replied to Sansa. "We'll find somewhere. We'll call you something else. Many moons have passed and your appearances have changed."

"That is an understatement," Sansa said and moved a hand to her black locks. "I wish I could have my auburn hair. Mother said it used to show my eyes."

"Perhaps the dye will wear out in time," Gwen said to her. "Your hair was lovely, my Lady."

"Gwen, you don't need to address me so formally," Sansa responded to her. "I think enough has happened to change that."

"Old habit to break," Gwen replied to her and Sansa smiled softly. She didn't know where she would be without her maid.

"I saw you with Ser Jaime," Sansa changed the conversation. Gwen rolled her eyes, reaching for her book again and earning a giggle from the girl. "I've never seen a kiss quite like it. It was so passionate."

"I thought you were ill?" Gwen arched a brow. Sansa sat up quickly. The only love life she had to live was Gwen's now. She needed to believe that love still existed. She thought it had been with Joffrey. She had been so convinced that she had loved him. And then she had been forced to marry Tyrion. He had been kind to her. He had been sweet. But she did not love him.

She came to believe that there was no such thing as love. The sheltered life of Winterfell had lied to her and given her false hope.

"Jaime and I...you know that I cannot marry him, Lady Sansa," Gwen whispered. "I cannot ask him to give the cloak up. I cannot become a Lady of Casterly Rock. I could not take you or Arya with me. Someone is bound to recognise you, and then what? I end up getting you killed. It is not practical."

"You really are willing to stay with me?" Sansa checked with Gwen. The maid looked at her, realising how scared she truly was. She needed some security in her life and Gwen would be it if she had to be. She would protect her from anymore harm. Sansa and Arya had always come first. Jaime knew that. She had told him that.

But she couldn't help but feel as though he was slowly becoming as important to her as the girls. And it still scared her. The thought of having to live without him made her sweat with worry. But the thought of feeling so deeply about him also scared her.

"Of course I am willing to stay with you, Sansa," Gwen whispered. Sansa sat up and Gwen pecked the top of her head. "You know that I won't abandon you."

"I don't mean to be selfish, Gwen," Sansa assured her. "I just...I don't..."

"You do not have to explain to me," Gwen said in a small voice. She held her head in the crook of her neck as Sansa contently rested there, closing her eyes and wishing for her sister back. She wished for the cold of Winterfell once more.

But the cold was so far away when they travelled to the warm climate of the Free Cities.

...

A/N: So thank you to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, moonlight1ify, Guest, chen, Sarai Hawke for reviewing the previous chapter. I do hope y'all will let me know what you think! I also have two endings for this story, basically a happy one and a sad one. I know that Game of Thrones tends to favour sadness but I'm unsure. If you could let me know your thoughts then it'd be immense! Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

Gwen watched on as the ship docked at the Free City of Braavos. Never before had she seen such a place. The sun beat down on her pale skin, warming her through thoroughly and causing her to sweat. Sansa had a hand on her forehead, squinting as she looked into the distance. The Captain had offered the girls two silk dresses to wear for he knew the climate would not favour their large gowns. Gwen had accepted willingly, wanting nothing more than to get out from the red dress which had kept her prisoner for such a long time.

Sansa had been more reluctant, and Brienne had openly refused not to wear one. She stood in her armour and Gwen wondered how she was managing to stay upright in the heavy clothing. Gwen took a deep breath before she looked around, willing for something to happen as they docked. How much easier would her life be if she managed to find Lady Arya as soon as she set foot on the shore?

Brienne helped Sansa down from the ship as Gwen spoke with the captain. He told her that she had one week to find the girl before they set sail again. Gwen agreed quickly with the terms, wanting to do nothing more than go and find her before time ran out. The captain grumbled, saying he couldn't believe he was sailing back to the Saltpans when there was nothing there. Gwen shut him up when she said that there would be coins waiting for him when he returned.

He harrumphed at hearing her. She rolled her eyes and moved off the boat. She stood by Sansa's side, offering her an arm. She took it quickly as Gwen's eyes scanned around her.

"The young girl may have changed in appearance," Brienne declared. Gwen nodded in agreement with her, walking slowly past the men who moved to their own ships. Barrels and cargos were slung over their shoulders as they went. Their eyes moved to Gwen and Sansa, the only two females in the port as they did so. Gwen held Sansa's arm tighter then, forcing an encouraging smile on her face. The young girl was scared of any man that so much as looked at her. Gwen couldn't pretend that she didn't feel disgusted. But it was not in her place to be the one showing fear.

Gwen looked back over her shoulder, the statue of the Titan of Braavos in her vision as ships sailed in and out of the channel taking them to the ocean. The city's only link was the bridges which moved from isle to isle, moving over canals which glittered with blue waters.

"What do you suppose that is?" Sansa wondered as she looked above her head. Gwen looked up, her eyes narrowing in the beaming sunlight as she did so.

"It is an aqueduct," Brienne declared. "The Sweetwater River lies in there. It brings in fresh water from the mainland because there is no other water to drink which isn't contaminated."

"I've never seen anything like this," Sansa whispered as they took a bridge over the canal. She looked around with wonder evident on her face. Men and women roamed around, looking at everything which was happening. Everyone seemed so much different in comparison to Westeros. The clothes they wore were mainly of fine silks, gold's decorating their outfits.

"It is very different to the Seven Kingdoms," Brienne admitted to them. She was the one attracting most stares as she still wore her glimmering armour. "Where do you think we should begin to look for the Lady Arya?"

"She knows no one here," Gwen admitted simply. "She will not be among the ranks of nobility, I do not think. She may have had to find a living somehow. I do not know how, but she is a smart girl. She will be around here somewhere."

"You don't think she would have travelled to another Free City, do you?" Sansa wondered. Gwen shrugged in response, wishing that the sun would stop shining so much. She looked down a row in between buildings where women and men sat, their bodies limp and tired, their clothes in tatters. Gwen inhaled sharply at the sight of the beggars, shaking her head and determined not to think of Arya as one of them. She would be fine. She had to be fine.

"We keep looking for her," Brienne said. "I doubt anyone would be willing to help us. It's up to us to find her."

Gwen gulped loudly at hearing that but nodded. She closed her eyes, thinking back to Jaime and hoping that everything would end up fine.

...

Jaime sat in a bath later that evening. His head was tipped back, looking to the ceiling as he did so. He had stayed in the castle longer than he had anticipated. A raven had been sent from Peck and his other squires that they were on the way to Casterly Rock. Jaime decided to wait for them before returning to the Saltpans. He would make it back in excellent timing for Gwen to be back.

And then he would see what had happened. Jaime rolled his eyes at his behaviour. Since when had he been willing to wait for someone? Since when had he cared enough to wait for a girl? And a maid at that. He scoffed in disbelief of his situation. The woman certainly had managed to get under his skin. But he didn't mind. He quite liked it.

He could barely manage to tell her that he loved her like she had told him. He knew that he did love her. He thought that he could only love Cersei, but, he had been wrong. He loved Gwen more than he had ever loved Cersei. He still cared for his sister. He cared that she lived and managed to keep on doing so. But he didn't care about her enough to help her. She wasn't his problem anymore. She had brought all of her misfortune on herself.

"Ser Jaime."

Jaime opened his eyes and turned his head to see the sound of the female voice. For a moment he thought he had been dreaming and Gwen had called him. But she had dropped the Ser from his name, choosing to be so much more relaxed with him.

"Pia," Jaime spat out her name as she stood where she was in the doorway, her arms folded and her body completely relaxed as she watched him. "When did you get here?"

"We arrived half an hour ago," she informed him. "I thought I should tell you."

"And you couldn't tell me when I'd finished bathing?" Jaime arched a brow. She smirked and chuckled, shaking her head before turning her back to him.

"Better, Ser Jaime?" she wondered and Jaime ground his teeth together. He knew that the girl had always been cocky, but he didn't know just how much so. "Besides, you have nothing I have not seen before."

"Pia," Jaime warned her and he heard her giggle under her breath. "Tell Peck that I shall be there momentarily. Wait in the Small Hall. I trust everyone made it here safely?"

"We do have Ser Ilyn," she reminded him. "I don't think anything else could happen."

"True," Jaime said to her. "Now go."

She left with a quick curtsey and Jaime sighed, running his hand over his cheek. He stood up quickly, grabbing a towel and rubbing it over his wet body. He changed into his nightshirt and breeches before moving to his own room and grabbing his boots, sliding them onto his feet. Jaime ran the towel through his blonde hair, drying it off slowly and then he grabbed his jacket, placing it over his shoulders. He had to admit that he had become a master of dressing with one hand.

Jaime walked through the corridors purposefully, the only light coming from the lit candles on the walls. He finally made it to the Small Hall where all of his previous entourage sat. He looked at them with wonder. Ser Ilyn Payne remained in the corner of the room, his jaw set and his eyes looking at Jaime. The knight looked at Peck and Pia, the pair of them wrapped up in each other. He looked at Lewys Piper and Garrett Paege along with Pod.

"And where have you all been?" Jaime wondered from them. "We went to the Eyrie but you were nowhere to be seen."

"We were going to," Peck spoke up, his arm still wrapped around Pia's shoulders as she leant against him. "But the weather turned. We didn't make it one day in the snow. We turned back around and waited for you. You never came and so we roamed around, looking for you. The next thing we know we end up in Harrenhal again and send a raven here. It's just luck that we managed to find you, Ser Jaime."

"Luck," Jaime repeated the word and poured himself a goblet of wine. He took a seat at the head of the table, the rightful place for a Lannister and drained the alcohol. "We rest for this evening and then we head to the Saltpans."

"Where is Lady Gwen and Lady Brienne?" Garrett wondered. Jaime looked at the boy and poured himself some more wine.

"She rode to the Saltpans," Jaime whispered. "She took a ship to Braavos."

They all looked at each other as Jaime glanced into the depths of his wine, shaking his head back and forth before looking to the ceiling once more. His mind was constantly stuck on thinking about Gwen. He could not allow it to de-clutter and think about something else.

"Why?" Pia wondered.

"She looks for Lady Arya," Jaime admitted simply to them. They all looked at each other, wondering what would happen. Everyone knew that Arya Stark had been married to Lord Bolton's bastard. She was not in the Free Cities.

"The Starks are traitors, my Lord," Peck said. "Lady Arya is married."

"That is not her," Jaime said. "I saw Lady Arya, and the girl in Winterfell is not her. She has supposedly travelled to the Free Cities. We travelled to the Eyrie to bring her sister back. Lady Sansa has been found safe. Lady Stark is dead. The girls are the only remaining Starks that we know of."

A silence came over the congregation again. Ser Ilyn Payne was the one who continued to glare at Jaime, knowing that the knight had managed to let love cloud his duty. He should be returning those girls to the capital and sentencing them for treachery. But he wouldn't.

"The girls are still wanted, Ser," Peck informed Jaime who scoffed. Did he think him stupid? "I thought that we were helping Lady Gwen to find Lady Sansa for Lady Stark. We thought that you would apprehend them...not actually let them go back to her...we thought you only helped to save Lady Brienne..."

"I did," Jaime said. "But those girls are as innocent as any of you are. Piper and Paege both fought for the Starks. I doubt they will be the ones to inform the capital of their location."

"No, Ser Jaime," the two boys spoke in unison. Jaime turned his gaze to Peck and Pia then. It was the girl who shrugged nonchalantly.

"They don't deserve to suffer," she spoke, a hand covering her mouth as she did so. "They're both little girls."

"I know," Peck agreed. "I just know that what we are doing will be against the word of the King."

"What the Kings doesn't know won't kill him," Jaime said simply and then turned to look at Payne. "I can trust you, can't I, Payne?" he checked and the man gave a curt nod.

Jaime looked around before arching his brow at Pod. The young body agreed unanimously with what had already been discussed. Jaime took a moment to drink some more wine.

"When Lady Gwen returns then your services shall not be required. I have done my duty and have lifted the siege. You may return to wherever you want."

"You mean to say that we cannot stay with you?" Peck checked and Jaime nodded. "Where will you go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pia was the one to ask, looking up at Peck as she did so. "He's going to become Lord of Casterly Rock. It's the only way he can marry his maid."

Jaime felt shock move through his body as Pia deduced what he longed for. He kept his emotions guarded, his brow arched as he did so. The girl clearly was not as stupid as she looked.

"Is it allowed?" Peck wondered.

"Peck," Jaime drawled, "do you know who I am?"

The squire looked down to Jaime as he swirled the wine in his goblet and Peck coughed awkwardly. Jaime arched a brow, a look of amusement on his face before he stood up.

"I suggest you all get some rest. We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise. No one is to know of this plan, and if I find out anyone has spoken then I'll have Ser Ilyn Payne behead you."

He left his threat in the room and left them to dwell by themselves as he longed for the next day to come.

...

She heard her name. She knew that she had heard her name. She hadn't been called it in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard someone speak that name. No one in the Free Cities knew who she was. She lived in Winterfell. That was a distant place to them.

But she had certainly heard her name.

Arya.

She had looked to the side, wondering where the voice had come from. Her vision had been taken from her so cruelly. It had been removed and she continued to remain scared about what would happen. She moved down the small pathway between the buildings, her hands in front of her as she moved. The voice had sounded so familiar. It had sounded so much like the woman who had sung to her when she was little. The woman who had held her when she needed comforting. The one who had offered her advice and guided her.

But she had been snatched from her.

The Queen Regent had seen to that.

She wandered out, the sunlight hitting her skin as she whispered the name.

"Gwen."

She waited for someone to say something but nothing happened. She stood where she was; not knowing which way the voice had gone. She shook her head. She must have been wrong. It wasn't her. She must have heard what she wanted. She sank back to the ground in the hidden street, a stick by her side as she waited for something to happen. Little did she know that the Kindly Man would be gracing her with his presence.

...

Night fell over Braavos and Brienne had secured them somewhere to stay during the night. Gwen stood on the balcony, her fingers resting on her lips as she looked into the distance and over to the sea which she needed to sail back on in a week. One day had passed and they had not found Arya. There had been no sign of her.

It was almost like she was invisible.

"We'll find her," Sansa promised Gwen who forced herself to smile. She looked down at Sansa as she stood beside her. "She'll be somewhere."

"I only hope you're right," Gwen whispered to her. "Anyway, get some rest, Sansa. It has been a long day and we need to be up with the dawn tomorrow."

"Do you intend to get any sleep?" Sansa wondered and Gwen nodded.

"In a moment. I just need time to think."

Sansa looked weary for a moment but she did as she was told. She moved away from Gwen and sat down on the bed. Brienne had seen to it that she had her own room next door to them. She had retired early, her body tired after pulling around her armour all day.

Gwen remained stood where she was, the cool breeze from the small balcony nice on her skin. She had no idea how Brienne had managed to secure payment for the room, but she had been thankful. Apparently the knight did have ways to get her own way.

She looked down onto the street and waited patiently for her body to tire. But that didn't happen. She wanted to be back on the street and look for Arya. She didn't want to waste time sat in a room when she could be looking for the young girl.

Gwen waited for a few moments and sunk down onto her own bed, willing time to pass and the sun to rise.

...

Jaime rode in front of the congregation the next day. There were two boxes of golden coins on a small wagon which Pia and Peck were in charge of. Jaime often turned his head back around to make sure that the money was still there. He knew that if it disappeared then he would be in deep trouble. And he didn't need that.

They reached the Saltpans in record time. The entire congregation had looked around, fear taking hold of them. Jaime had demanded that they go and find some form of resting place for the night. He took to moving to the port, looking at the emptiness of it before he glanced onto the sea in front of him. He inhaled sharply, remaining where he was as the sun slowly set over the Saltpans. He could make out the Quiet Isle in the distance, completely cut off from the Saltpans due to the high tide.

"How convenient that I find you here."

Jaime took a moment to let the voice sink in. His hand reached for the hilt of his sword out of instinct before he turned around. He saw him stood there, a hand on his stomach and the other holding onto his sword. Jaime quickly drew his own weapon, holding it in his hand as he stared at the boy opposite him.

"I thought you dead." Jaime commented and the boy smirked, shrugging nonchalantly.

"So did my men," he admitted to Jaime. "They left me behind in a bed in the tavern. They thought that the bleeding wouldn't stop."

"I'd hoped for that to happen," Jaime said to him. "How did you survive? I didn't think a young pup like you had it in you to keep going."

"If the Lady Stark survived a slit throat then anyone can survive a sword in the stomach. I was lucky, apparently. The maester told me no organs had been damaged. You need to work on that aim of yours."

"Don't worry. I'll see to it this time that I don't miss." Jaime smugly said and the boy chuckled, running a hand through his hair before looking to the sea.

"I've been following you for the past two days," he admitted to Jaime. "I was initially concerned when you stopped here. The Saltpans have been destroyed. I wondered what you'd want here. But then I thought about it. She isn't with you, so she must be the reason."

"Oh, how clever you are," Jaime sarcastically spoke. "Did you manage to work that out by yourself?"

"You're forgetting a small point, I'm afraid," he said. "She's a maid. She can't be with you."

"I am the heir of Casterly Rock," Jaime snapped back. "I dictate what happens. You certainly have no say in this, farm boy."

"So where has she gone?" Beren wondered from Jaime with a shrug of his shoulders. "Where is the loving Gwendolyn?"

"None of your business," Jaime spat back. "You'll get nowhere near her. I will make sure of that."

"I will," he challenged Jaime. "She is mine. Gwendolyn always was mine. When I was banished then you have no idea what that did to me."

"I'm sure you managed in the brothels of other places," Jaime replied in a clear voice. "Anyway, I'm afraid I don't have much time to talk. I do have to kill you and I would like to rest for the evening."

"As the knight wishes," Beren mockingly bowed in front of Jaime. The knight tried to remain calm as he lunged forwards, his sword hitting against Beren's quickly. The young boy moved away from Jaime as he moved with skill and haste. Jaime saw that the boy was in pain as he allowed his sword to rest against his. The sound of clanging metal should have been enough to draw out his entourage. But they didn't come. They were too busy looking around.

Jaime moved as Beren swung at him, ducking underneath the silver blade as he kept his feet balanced. Anger flared up in his eyes as he blocked another blow, moving back defensively down the length of the port. Beren continued to fling his sword at Jaime, urging himself to hit harder all the time.

"You fight like a boy," Jaime said as he twirled and avoided the point of the blade. "Your anger gets the better of you."

"You have no idea," Beren said. "I want what was promised to me."

"She is no possession."

"She will be when I get my hands on her."

"I don't intend for that to happen," Jaime said back to Beren and the boy shook his head, their swords resting against each other, the pair of them pushing each other in the opposite direction. Jaime stood back, flinging his sword at Beren once again. The boy was caught off balance, the blade running straight through his own stomach. He looked down as Jaime rested a hand on his shoulder, steadying himself. The sword remained lodged in his skin whilst Beren felt blood gurgle through his throat. Jaime hadn't missed that time.

"Rot in the Seven Hells," Jaime urged him.

Beren felt a sudden surge of annoyance enter him before he moved his sword in his limp hand. It struck Jaime in the upper thigh, running through the muscle and bone. Jaime yelled out in pain, releasing his sword and falling to the ground. Beren fell without Jaime's hand balancing him, collapsing to a heap as he took his final breaths.

"Peck!" Jaime yelled out as his leg continued to burn, the pain unbelievable as blood trickled down his breeches. "Peck!" Jaime roared again, pushing his body forwards as he crawled. He could feel the blood running out of him and it sickened him. He continued to move in a slow pace, urging his body to move faster as he called out for his squire.

He couldn't die there. He couldn't die without her.

He wouldn't allow it of himself.

...

A/N: just a shortish chapter today. Anyway, thank you to chen, meri, Sarai Hawke, starrysky7, Guest, Undertaker's Hattress, Jofrench22, Miss Lori MacManus and Slayer's Angelus for reviewing the previous chapter. Do let me know what you think.


	40. Chapter 40

Her sight had finally come back to her. Seeing had made her believe once more. Her orbs had opened wide, taking in the sun which sat around her as she watched the ships leave port. She had been given her first mission. Her first task was to kill a captain. But she had sat and watched him. She had observed him from afar. He seemed like a decent man.

She had questioned the task which had been asked of her. Her queries had been shot down. She was not there to question what was happening. The Kindly Man had told her that. And so she had waited to make her move. She had waited in the shadows, deciding which way would be the best to kill him.

But she never gave up looking for Gwen. She could have sworn that she had heard her voice. She had heard her true name spoken. Arya had called herself many things during her journey. She had been Salty and Beth. But never had she been who she once was. She thought that time of her life had ended. She didn't think she had any family left. Bran and Rickon had been missing. She had heard Robb and her mother had died. She did not know of Jon. Sansa had last been thought to have been a captive in Kings Landing.

Arya didn't think she had anyone. She knew that she didn't.

That was why she felt her heart flutter whenever she thought she heard Gwen's voice in her mind. She wished she hadn't been blind. She wished she could have followed the sound. But what good would have come from it? Arya had changed. She was no longer a naive little girl. She was not the Lady she was supposed to be. She was to be a killer. An assassin.

Her thoughts continued to cloud her mind as she remained stood to the side of the port, lounging against a brick wall with her arms folded. No one would notice her. Her eyes remained firmly on the task at hand before she had a whinging voice. She never dreamt of hearing that voice in her mind. It had grated on her so often at Winterfell. Her sister always had managed to get on her nerves.

"We've been walking for hours," she complained. "There's no sign of her. We should try deeper into the city."

"We need to check everywhere," the blonde responded. Arya's heart raced as she saw the familiar dirty blonde curls. She willed for the woman to turn around so that Arya could be sure. She needed to be certain before she moved. She pushed her hands into balls before she saw her look over her shoulder.

Her eyes were blue and wide, her face pale yet her cheeks red due to the heat. She wore a fine pink silk dress and her arm was held in a sling. Arya was sure it was her.

"Gwen," she whispered her name before removing herself from the shadows. She walked forwards, her feet not taking her through the crowd fast enough as the maid began to walk forwards again. Arya kept up with her, running through the people before she reached the heel of the woman. She froze for a moment. If she let Gwen know that it was her then everything would change. She could go back home. She could go back with Gwen and Sansa.

But did Arya want that? After everything she had been through, did she truly want to go home? The place had caused her so much misery. Deep down she knew that was where she belonged.

"Gwen!" Arya called out, her hand instantly attaching the woman's pink dress.

Gwen startled for a moment as she heard her name and felt a tug on her dress. She turned around and looked down, a thousand feelings of emotions passing through her as she saw the young girl stood before her, her eyes wide and her hand still on Gwen's dress.

"Arya?" Gwen checked and the girl nodded. The maid instantly dropped down, using her good arm to hold Arya tighter to her as she felt tears well in her eyes. Arya rested her cheek on Gwen's bare shoulder, dirtying her pale skin.

Sansa's hand went over her mouth whilst Brienne smirked softly at the sight before her. She couldn't believe that they had found the final Stark girl. It was all that she had wanted to do before she fought in the battle. She still planned to avenge Renly. She always had vowed to do that.

"Oh, Arya," Gwen continued her sobs. "We thought you lost! We thought that you'd gone..."

"I had to go," Arya said back to her. "I needed to leave."

"I know," Gwen said and she pulled back a moment, her hand resting on Arya' face as the young girl smiled a toothy smile. She still looked so young to Gwen. She didn't look like she had aged as her sister had done.

"Arya," Sansa whispered her name and Arya looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw her sister and took in the black tresses on top of her head. She was still beautiful, there was no denying that, but she had changed. She looked like a woman.

"Sansa," Arya whispered and Gwen stepped back from the girls for a few moments. They began to look at each other, simply staring with confusion before Sansa made the first move. Tears fell down her cheeks as she quickly wrapped her arms around her sister. Arya remained stunned for a moment but accepted the embrace, an odd content feeling pooling in her stomach at seeing her sister once more.

Gwen continued to smile at the sight of the two of them, Brienne watching on as she moved to stand beside the maid.

"Lady Stark's wish has been fulfilled," she declared. "We have the girls. We leave for Westeros in a day."

"Thank the Gods," Gwen whispered in a silent prayer.

"We can only hope Ser Jaime has fulfilled his side of the bargain."

"I have faith in Jaime," Gwen replied as Sansa and Arya pulled apart.

"Are you here to take me home, Gwen?" Arya was the one to ask. Her words pulled at Gwen's heartstrings and she nodded, offering Arya her hand. The young girl wrapped her fingers into Gwen's hand and the maid continued to softly smile;

"We're here to take you home."

...

"You need a maester."

"I'm not leaving."

"Ser, if you die then you are no use to anyone."

"Do you forget who you are speaking to?"

"I know full well, Ser. I also know that Lady Gwen will kill us if you didn't make it through this injury."

"I suppose I will just have to make it through then."

Jaime had been arguing with Peck for an entire ten minutes. The young squire had finally found Jaime on the ground, blood pouring from his body. Peck had removed his cloak, draping it around Jaime's leg and tightening it to stop the blood from pooling out around him. Jaime had continued to moan and groan; the pain too much for him to comprehend. He had stood, Peck holding him up and helping him to move.

"We can leave Ser Payne here to wait for them with the money," Peck said to Jaime who shook his head in response.

"No," Jaime said back to him. "If Arya or Sansa see him then they will go mad. He was the one who beheaded their father. I doubt they would want to see him. I need to wait for Gwen. I need to make sure she comes back safely."

"And if you wait here without medical supplies then you are a dead man," Peck honestly told him. "You need a maester. Harrenhal is not far. A day's ride. You need to go."

"I need her," Jaime snapped back as Peck shook his head, refusing to walk any further with Jaime's weight.

"And you won't see her if you don't do this," Peck warned him. "Don't be foolish. Do you think she would willingly let us live if she knew we didn't force you to go?" Peck wondered from Jaime. The knight remained silent for a moment and realised that his squire was right. It pained him to admit it. But it pained him more to think of dying before Gwen could see him again.

"Payne is to go back to Kings Landing," Jaime declared. "You are to come with me to Harrenhal. The others shall wait here with the money and make sure that Gwen is released."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Peck agreed with him. They saw the horse which Peck had and he helped Jaime to climb onto it, the knight groaning out loud as he moved his injured leg. The rest of the posse were inside a ruined tavern, talking amongst themselves about what would happen to them once Gwen returned back to Jaime.

"And tell them that if any of them end up with Gwen's blood on their hands, then I shall see to it personally that their deaths are slow and painful."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Peck said again and he rushed inside of the tavern. Jaime remained where he was, his teeth ground together at the pain in his leg. He knew the sword had travelled straight through his skin, piercing anything that came into sight. Removing it had hurt even more, but it had to be done.

Jaime had called out for Peck for ages, willing for the squire to be useful for once. He had finally come after worrying where Jaime had gotten to after seeing to it that they had found a safe place to hide out in. It was then when Jaime had begun arguing with Peck about what was going to happen to him.

Peck soon returned with the entire congregation following him, watching as Jaime allowed his horse to move slowly and Peck found his own horse. None of them said anything to the man who had been with them for months on end. Jaime did not look back as he closed his eyes, willing for himself to hold on so that he could see her again.

He had to.

...

"Jaime Lannister?" Arya snapped as soon as Sansa had blurted out who it was that Gwen had fallen in love with. Gwen ground her teeth and threw an annoyed look at Sansa. The black haired girl shrugged nonchalantly as the three of them sat on a bed later that evening, all huddled together and talking of what had happened.

"Yes, Jaime Lannister," Gwen agreed and Arya's mouth dropped open. She moved to sit on her knees, rocking back on her heels. She said nothing for a moment as Gwen sighed softly and ruffled Arya's shaggy hair.

"He fucked his sister!"

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed. Gwen winced at the memory of what Jaime had done but she said nothing for a moment, thinking of how she could persuade Arya that Jaime had changed.

"We've been through a lot," Gwen whispered. "He's changed, Lady Arya. You need to know that."

"How?" Arya snapped out. "He's bad, Gwen."

The maid took a deep breath and began to retell the same story which she had told Sansa before. She said nothing of how he had pushed Bran from a window. She didn't have it in her heart to harm the girls anymore. She didn't have it in her heart to go through anymore arguments. She knew it would take time for them to accept Jaime. She knew it would take time for them to even contemplate Gwen being able to love him. But she did love him. She loved him with all of her heart.

"I still don't like him," Arya jutted her chin out. Sansa rolled her eyes at her younger sister, settling her back against the pillows which rested against the wall.

"He's changed, Arya," Sansa protested. "And when Gwen goes back then she is to become Lady of Casterly Rock-"

"-What?" Arya spat out, disbelief in her voice as she did so. Gwen shook her head back and forth, denying what Sansa had said.

"Nothing has been said," Gwen spoke, shooting Sansa a narrow glare. "I've been focused on bringing you two home. You both come first to me. You always have done and you always will do. Trust me."

"And what happens when we go home?" Arya wondered, playing with the sleeve of her long white nightgown which she had changed into. Gwen inhaled sharply, shrugging her shoulders quickly before looking at the faces of the two confused girls.

"We stick together," Gwen promised them. "We cannot go back to Winterfell."

"I heard of the Bolton bastard," Arya said. "He married someone pretending to be me."

"He did," Gwen confirmed for her. "That is why we need to stay hidden and somewhere quiet. There are plenty of villages to hide in. I could find work there and no one would know who you are."

"But what about Ser Jaime?" Sansa wondered. "He is a knight."

"And a Lannister," Arya shot back. "I want his sister dead for what she did. I hate the Lannisters. I hate all of them."

"And so does Jaime," Gwen assured her, sensing how Arya was becoming wound up about everything. "You will see for yourself, Arya. Jaime is not who he was. But...if we were to take refuge at Casterly Rock then it may not be safe. You'd always be at risk of someone knowing who you are. I cannot put your lives in danger anymore."

"No one would know," Sansa said. "I lived with Lord Baelish and no one knew."

"Littlefinger?" Arya checked. "Why would you be with him?"

Sansa began to tell her sister the tale of how she had married Tyrion Lannister and how Joffrey had been poisoned. The young girl had rejoiced at Joffrey's death and Gwen had looked at her, sensing a change in Arya which she had not seen before.

"Why did you sail here, Arya?" Gwen wondered and the brunette held her tongue for a moment, wondering if she should tell Gwen what she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed to be with the Kindly Man at the moment in time, talking of her first mission. But she had disobeyed her orders. She was going back with Gwen and Sansa regardless of anything.

But she didn't want Gwen to be disappointed in her. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on Gwen's face if she told her that she was looking for the man she was supposed to kill.

"I took a boat away from Westeros when the Hound was left to die. I didn't know what else to do," Arya admitted. "I came where I thought it to be safe."

"You're safe now," Gwen promised her and pressed her lips on top of Arya's head, tenderly kissing her before letting her go.

Arya knew that she wasn't safe. She wouldn't be safe until she left Braavos. She was pulling out of her promise. She would not kill the captain. She didn't want to. What she wanted was to go home.

"Now, try and get some sleep," Gwen urged the pair of them. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Gwen," the girls said in unison. The maid watched as they pushed their bodies into their own beds and Gwen took a deep breath, willing for Jaime to have the money when they reached the Saltpans once more.

...

Jaime supposed he had been lucky that Hoat's men had not been in Harrenhal when he reached the haunted castle. His father had taken control over the place and gifted it to Lord Baelish who was nowhere to be seen. Jaime had made it to a room, looking down the dark and damp corridors which had housed him once before.

Peck had stayed with him, watching as a maester tended to his wound, telling him that only rest would make him strong and determine his future. Jaime had protested, continuing to yell about how he needed to go back to the Saltpans. He needed to go back and find Gwen. Peck had shut him up, telling him to go to sleep before he did something he regretted. Jaime had looked at his squire in shock as the young boy sat in the seat beside his bed.

"Gwen will come to you when she returns," Peck said. "You need to rest and think of her."

"She cannot come back here," Jaime croaked out, weak from the journey they had taken and his loss of blood. His leg still ached, but he had simply been thankful that it had not needed to have been cut from his body. He couldn't lose anymore limbs.

"Why not?" Peck wondered from Jaime.

"Because there is nothing but bad memories," Jaime replied and he looked around the dark room before turning his attention to the fire which blazed from the wood. "It's here where she told me...she told me she was falling for me..."

Peck said nothing, watching as Jaime opened up to him. It was a rare thing to see Jaime Lannister spilling his secrets to him. It was a rare thing indeed. Jaime had always been a reserved man, keeping his opinions to himself and refusing to speak truly of Gwen.

"And I left her. I rode off and I left her here," Jaime whispered. "I planned to come back for her. I knew I would. But...I left...I should never have gone and left her to Hoat...left her to his mercy...I knew I was too late when I came back for her. Seeing her at his mercy...yelling and groaning at what he was doing to her...I've never felt so ill before."

"She was raped?" Peck checked and Jaime nodded.

"Multiple times," Jaime admitted. "She allows me to hold her...but...she's scared of being intimate with me...she worries that she'll disappoint me because she's barren."

"But you love her?" Peck checked and Jaime said nothing.

The knight looked to the ceiling, saliva pooling in his mouth before he moved his head up and down in agreement, closing his green orbs for a moment as pain shot through his body from his leg at his sudden movement.

"Then you need to be strong for her," Peck said. "It sounds like she's been through a lot. But she does need you like you need her."

"But..." Jaime trailed off, the inevitable thought of being unable to hang on for life running through his mind. He knew it was possible. He was weak and his body was falling into a fever due to infection from the poorly dressed wound. He would do his best, for his best was all that he could do.

"You tell her," Jaime drawled. "If I don't make it through this then you tell her that I do...I do love her..." Jaime continued to splutter out. Peck shook his head, refusing to think of Jaime dying like this.

"No," Peck spat back, leaning forwards in his chair. "You tell her. You'll make it through this."

"Listen to me," Jaime spat, trying to sit up as his body began to warm and he felt his head begin to spin. "You need to tell her. She has to know. Gwen has to know that I love her...and I'm sorry...for everything I've done..."

"Ser Jaime," Peck spoke and he stood up, seeing Jaime in visible pain as he ushered him to lie back down. "I'll tell her."

"Promise," Jaime demanded in a raspy voice.

"By the Old Gods and the New Gods," he said and Peck looked over his face as Jaime closed his eyes. "Get some rest, my Lord. You'll need it if Gwen is to come back and see you."

Jaime said nothing, his head hitting the pillow beneath him as he tried to stay awake for as long as possible, willing sleep not take over from him. He feared that he would not open his eyes again if he closed them. And he needed to see her. He needed to live for her. Sleep finally claimed him as Peck continued to sit and watch, unable to do anything else.

...

The voyage back to the Saltpans had been one of nerves for Gwen. The captain had continuously leered at Gwen for the entire journey, telling her that her pretty knight best be at the port. She had snapped back, telling him to leave her be until they saw the result at the Saltpans. She'd spent most of her time locked in her cabin and hidden away with Sansa and Arya. Arya had occasionally taken to sparring with Brienne, the knight teaching her how to fight.

Sansa had read and continued to tell Gwen how Jaime would be there waiting for her. Gwen had smiled and agreed, only feeling real fear when the morning they docked came into view. She stood on the side of the ship, her hands on the wooden railing as she looked at the port and for any sign of Jaime. The boat finally docked and the captain took hold of Gwen's wrist, dragging her down to shore.

"Let her go!" Arya was the one to snap at the captain as his men all lined up alongside the railing, looking onto the port for their mysterious treasure.

"She'll be fine as long as Golden Boy is here," he promised the young girl who had Sansa holding her shoulder and stopping her from doing anything.

Gwen finally reached solid ground, looking around with longing for Jaime to reveal himself. She held her breath for a while; no sign of him whatsoever and she wondered if this was it. There was no one around and all was quiet.

"Well," the man spoke simply. "I don't see your precious Kingslayer anywhere."

"He will be," Brienne said. "I ask for time to look and find him."

"You have until I decide to blow the horn," the captain sneered. "After that you come back with or without him. Only then shall we see what happens."

Brienne took off with Arya on her heels. Sansa stood beside Gwen who was still in the captain's grip as they waited patiently. Gwen could feel her blood run cold as time slowly ticked by and the men became more impatient.

"Wait," Gwen whispered to him as he began to tap his foot against the floor. "He will be here. They will be here."

"It's not looking promising," he whispered in her ear.

"He will be," Gwen said, her voice full of determination before they heard yells come from the stairs leading away from the port.

"Wait!" Arya yelled out loud, jumping up and down. "It's here! The money is here!"

Gwen felt a sigh of relief as she saw the familiar sight of Jaime's squires and Pia moved into view, two trunks in their hands. And then Gwen felt her pulse race. There was no sign of Jaime.

"Where is he?" Gwen asked as soon as they dropped the trunks in front of the captain.

"How much?"

"Enough," Brienne declared. "Now let her go."

"With pleasure," the captain spoke and pushed Gwen from his grip. The maid stumbled forward as Sansa rushed to her side along with Arya, keeping her upright as they looked around. The captain ordered for his money to be taken on board whilst Gwen looked at the squires in front of her.

"Where's Jaime?"

"Gwen," Pia sighed, placing her hand over her mouth. "He's been injured. Peck has taken him to Harrenhal."

"What?" Gwen whispered, unable to believe what she was hearing. "When? How?"

"Beren," Pia declared. "He found him and stabbed him through the leg. He lost a lot of blood. Peck sent a raven saying that he's in a fever. They...the maester..."

"Tell me!" Gwen snapped. She feared the worst. No one wanted to tell her anything and that always meant the worst. It had done when Lady Stark had told her that her own mother had died. She had lost her so cruelly. She had lost a lot in the recent years. Her maidenhead. Sansa and Arya. Lady Stark. She had only begun to get her life back on track. She couldn't lost Jaime. She loved him more than she thought possible. She needed him.

"They don't know if he will make it," Pia declared and Gwen felt her vision cloud for a moment as she faltered. Arya held onto her hand whilst Sansa wrapped her delicate arm around her waist.

"No...he has to..." Gwen spoke. "He has to...he can't..."

"There are two horses left," Pia said. "Take one and go to Harrenhal. We will find our own way on the cart."

"We'll come with you," Brienne declared, looking to Sansa and Arya for confirmation. Sansa nodded without any sign of hesitance whilst Arya waited for a moment. She looked up to Gwen's pained face before she nodded in agreement. She hated Jaime Lannister for everything which he had done.

But she loved Gwen.

And if Gwen loved Jaime then she would keep Gwen safe from him if he hadn't changed.

"Come along," Brienne spoke quickly and they were led to the horses, Gwen constantly praying that Jaime would be safe and wait for her.

...

A/N: so, for the ending I have gone with the majority. It seemed sensible if it is what you guys want. Anyway, I do hope you will let me know what you think so far, pretty please?


	41. Chapter 41

Gwen hated Harrenhal. She hated it for the simple purpose that it held nothing but bad memories. It was eerie, that much was true. It was supposedly haunted. But it had been the place where she thought that Jaime had truly left her to the mercy of Hoat. That night after their argument had been one of the worst of her life. She had feared for the future. Hoat had shown her no mercy that night he had taken her. He had been ruthless.

And she had almost lost faith in Jaime until he had come in and saved her from Hoat. He had been an hour too late. But he had come. Now she found herself coming to him. But she knew that she couldn't save him. She was no maester. She possessed no skill to heal him or any magic. She walked through the corridors after being shown the way by a squire. She supposed she was lucky that Harrenhal was still Lannister controlled.

The squire finally opened the door to Jaime's room after knocking once. She moved inside, Sansa and Arya close on her heel. The two girls looked around at their surroundings, both of them glancing at each other for a moment in mutual understanding that what they were seeing was rather creepy. Gwen saw Jaime in the bed, his head on the pillows and it was just like last time.

The fever from his infection had weakened his body again. Peck stood up as soon as he saw Gwen enter the room. She instantly moved over to the bed, dropping down to sit on the side of it, her hand moving to Jaime's cheek and stroking the stubble along it.

"How long has he been like this?" Gwen wondered from them. Arya and Sansa stood in front of the closed door with Brienne behind them, her gaze focused on Jaime as he slept soundly, his breaths coming out in ragged pants.

"A few days," Peck said. "He became worse yesterday. He was having delusions...he kept on calling for you..."

Gwen felt a lump rise in her throat as Peck told her that piece of information. She remained sat where she was for a few moments, her hand still on his cheek. She leaned closer to him, her upper half bent over him as she kissed him on the forehead, felling the tears well in her eyes once more. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

"The maester said that his worst day was yesterday. He's mildly better today," Peck informed Gwen and she nodded, forcing herself to turn and look at the young squire. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching the scene in front of him. Gwen sat up straight, her free hand picking up Jaime's and holding it tightly.

"Thank you, Peck," Gwen said. "You saved him...from Beren..."

"I did what I could," Peck admitted to her. "That was all it was. I'm no saviour."

"You still helped him," Gwen replied simply and Peck nodded.

"He told me to tell you...well...he said that if anything happened...then I should tell you that he-"

"-No," Gwen cut him off curtly, shaking her head back and forth and refusing to let Peck finish the sentence. As long as Jaime was still breathing then she refused to hear anymore. She would not hear his goodbyes whilst air still continued to come from his parted lips. "He can tell me himself."

"That's what I told him," Peck said to her and smiled softly, trying to be encouraging and failing. Gwen looked back at him, wanting a few moments on her own with the man she had been through so much with.

"Peck...can you take the girls and Brienne for some food?"

"We're not leaving you," Arya spoke with determination. Gwen forced herself to look at the young girl, hiding the tears which threatened to spill over and out of her eyes.

"Go," Gwen urged her. "I need a few moments with Jaime and you need some food and some rest."

"Gwen-"

"-Come on," Sansa cut her sister off from protesting anymore, placing her hand on her shoulder and turning her to leave the room. Only when the wood had shut did Gwen feel her eyes well up with tears which proceeded openly to move down to her cheeks. She placed a hand over her mouth before resting on the bed next to the sleeping Jaime, she propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him before her good hand ran through his golden hair.

"Don't leave me," she urged him. "You're stronger than this, Jaime. You're a Lannister...you're a lion, remember that. You can't die here and now...not when I just came back. You're strong. You're too strong to give into a fever and infection. I know you. I love you."

She watched as he said nothing, simply remained where he was, his eyes closed and his body still. Gwen's tear slid from her cheek and down onto his skin as she dropped her head to rest at the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and sobbing against his body, her own limbs shaking as she laid next to him.

"I love you...I love you so much...please...don't leave me...don't go, Jaime...please..."

...

"You need to eat something, Lady Gwen," Brienne demanded as Gwen continued to lie by Jaime's side, refusing to move after an entire day had passed. She had become numb, a shell of the woman who had been ecstatic to be returning to Westeros. She hadn't left Jaime's bed and she refused to move until he woke up and came back to her.

"I'm not hungry," Gwen assured Brienne who remained stood by the door. The knight sighed at hearing the young woman as her eyes remained set on Jaime. She watched him with intent, constantly making sure that his breathing was stable. She could do no more than that.

"Lady Sansa and Lady Arya are worried about you."

"I'm fine," Gwen promised. "Honestly, Brienne. I'm fine here with him. I don't want to go."

"Gwen-"

"-Please," Gwen snapped, her voice curt due to stress and a lack of sleep. "Brienne...please just go...I'm not leaving him alone. I'm not leaving him here."

The blonde knight took a deep breath but nodded in agreement with the request which had been made of her. She closed the door again and Gwen turned her attention back to Jaime. She stood up and grabbed the jug of water which had been left on top of a desk. She dipped a cloth into it, pressing the cold material against Jaime's warm forehead.

He shivered at the contact but made no sign of waking up. She continued to run it over his skin before changing his clothes. The maester had told her that he was capable of doing it but she had assured him that it was in her place to help Jaime. The maester had insisted on checking her arm, informing her that the bone had almost healed itself. She had commenced using her arm gingerly, not wanting to strain it too much.

She finished changing Jaime and the bed sheets, leaving them in a corner to be collected. She only hoped that Lord Baelish had not been informed that they were staying at Harrenhal. Tywin Lannister had granted him the kingdom but Tywin Lannister was no more.

Gwen forced Jaime's lips to part before giving him water to drink. He drained it as she held his nose shut and tipped his head back, watching to make sure he swallowed it.

The routine seemed to go on for days on end with Jaime showing constant signs of improvement. It wasn't until the sixth day that he opened his eyes.

Gwen was stood in the room, changing into a cotton blue gown after a bath had been drawn for her in the room. Her hair was pushed over one shoulder and she was finishing folding the towels when he spoke.

"Am I dead?"

Gwen whirled around, seeing him still laid there, his eyes only open slightly as she dropped the towel, rushing over to him with haste. She sat on the side of the bed; reaching for his hand as her other hand took to his cheek. She stroked it softly as Jaime urged his hand to hold tightly onto hers. She smiled down at him, pressing her lips squarely against his as she shook her head at him.

"No," she promised him gently. "You're not dead. You're very much alive."

"It feels like a dream," Jaime muttered to her. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"You have," Gwen promised him. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."

"You'll have to marry me for that to happen," Jaime croaked out, closing his eyes again. A sad smile crept over Gwen's face before she pushed his hair from his face and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Perhaps I will."

...

Jaime continued to sleep on and off, slowly regaining his strength over the course of a week. He had crutches to support him, the wound in his leg healing slow by sure. He'd been told he had been lucky that it hadn't been too deep and that he didn't let it become infested more than he had done. Jaime didn't feel too lucky. He didn't say this, choosing to keep his opinion to himself for once.

Gwen was with him the entire time, watching over him and making sure he did nothing too strenuous. Jaime had met with Sansa and Arya too, the younger Stark informing him that she didn't like him for what he had done, but she would tolerate him for Gwen's sake. She had watched him with the maid and seen something similar to what her parents used to have. Sansa continued to watch romantically, her heart warming for Gwen every time Ser Jaime placed a tender kiss on her cheek or her forehead.

Jaime's squires left for Casterly Rock after airing their concerns of not finding work to Jaime. He had nodded in agreement with them, telling them that Damion would welcome them in Casterly Rock under his permission. They had smiled softly, wondering if Jaime would grace them with his presence.

"You are Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," Gwen reminded Jaime once they were alone.

"I am supposedly lost now," Jaime said. "A raven came this morning wondering where I was. A squire asked if I should respond to it. If I am lost then I am not a member of the Kingsguard."

"And what is lost can often be found," Gwen reminded him, moving around the room and lighting a fire in the arch. Jaime continued to lounge on the bed. Dressed in his simple attire he looked like he had done the last time Gwen had seen him. He had become thinner, there was no denying it. Yet she had been forcing him to eat and regain his strength.

"I'm good at hiding," Jaime assured her. "My Uncle Kevan is in charge. He is the one who rules over Tommen. I doubt he would let me leave the Kingsguard. There has only been one removal from the Kingsguard. It is for life."

"So you cannot marry me. You would break your oath," Gwen said and Jaime shook his head.

"We could hide," Jaime assured her. "I cannot be with you regardless of whether I keep the cloak or not. I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"You know I do," Gwen said quickly to him, shaking her head back and forth whilst Jaime watched her.

"Then we hide," Jaime told her simply. "Tommen shall not be King for long. There is change in the wind. Talk of the Targaryen girl coming back with dragons. Westeros is still at war and we both do not know what will happen. But I know one thing. I know that we will be together through this, whether it be hiding in Casterly Rock or hiding in a mudded pit somewhere."

"What of Arya and Sansa?" Gwen wondered, poking the fire quickly again. "What shall happen to them?"

"Do you wish for them to come with us?"

"Of course."

"Then they will," Jaime said. "I know I pushed their brother from a window...I know I did that...but...their brothers are dead now."

"What?" Gwen snapped quickly, a tone of disbelief in her voice. "How? When did you find out?"

"In Casterly Rock. Theon Greyjoy seized Winterfell and killed the boys," he said and Gwen wondered if it was possible to hate Theon more than she had done before. Apparently it was possible to do so. "I can write to the King. I can declare myself incapable to serve him. It is true. I'm a cripple with this leg and loss of my hand. I can reclaim Casterly Rock if you are against us hiding."

"And what of Sansa and Arya? I can hardly take them there. What if someone notices them?"

"No one knew what the Stark girls looked like before the war. They will not know what they look like during the war, will they? They will have no idea whatsoever, Gwen."

"And you would publically have me as your wife?"

"Yes," Jaime said. "Cersei would be unable to stop me. She would be unable to do anything about it. We can live out our days at Casterly Rock together."

"It is a risk, Jaime," Gwen whispered.

"I'm willing to take it if you are," Jaime promised her and she finished poking the fire. She moved over to him, sitting beside him on the bed and nodding in agreement with what he was asking from her. She took a second to press her lips against his and he smiled.

"We'll get through this," he promised her.

"I know," she said to him. "I know we will."

...

"He's been dismissed from the Kingsguard," Gwen informed Sansa and Arya on the morning they had decided to travel back to Casterly Rock. "I...Jaime has promised me that you will be safe in Casterly Rock. No one knows who you are and you will pose as my younger sisters."

Sansa and Arya both looked at each other, wondering what other choice they really had in the matter. They had nowhere else to go and they wanted to stay with Gwen. The news of Bran and Rickon being killed by Theon had hit them hard. They had felt disgusted with it. They thought that Theon had been a part of their family. He had been raised like a brother to Robb.

"Arya is already supposedly married in the North. I doubt anyone would question it."

"I'll go," Sansa was the one to speak first. Gwen smiled, looking to Arya and waiting for an answer from the young girl.

"I suppose I will too," Arya mumbled, not entirely happy with the predicament which she had been involved in. "Someone needs to keep watching the Kingslayer."

"Don't call him that," Gwen urged her softly. "Just call him Jaime. He's no longer a knight. Brienne has gone to join the Kingsguard in his place."

"She's a good knight," Arya agreed.

Gwen thought back to the morning when Brienne had left them. There had been no awkward hugs between any of them. Only curt nods and smiles had been exchanged as Brienne agreed to go and protect King Tommen. She wanted nothing more than to avenge Renly, but she knew it would take time. Revenge was a dish best served cold. Besides, Brienne was a knight. She needed to train and she needed to be loyal to someone like she had been with Lady Stark.

"She is," Gwen agreed with her. "So you need to see that Jaime will make sure we are safe. Casterly Rock has been the home of Lannisters for years."

"And Lannisters have always been our enemies," Arya mumbled.

"Times change," Sansa declared. "We need to realise that. Gwen deserves to be happy and I am tired of running away. I am tired of being unhappy. We have a chance to be happy. It is what we have always wanted."

"It's what you've always wanted," Arya said simply. "I know what I want to do."

"And what is that?"

"I want to be like Brienne. I want to be a knight and learn how to fight better than I do already," Arya said and Gwen bit her tongue. She didn't want that for the young girl. She said nothing, keeping her opinion to herself as she ran a hand down Arya's hair.

"Perhaps one day you will be," Gwen promised her. "But for now...I won't leave you two...but Jaime...he means a lot to me and I want to keep you safe. Casterly Rock seems like the best option."

"Fine," Arya agreed. "As long as I can continue to practice my sword fighting."

"I wouldn't dream of letting you do anything else."

...

Gwen looked on as they arrived at Casterly Rock and she feared the worst happening. She feared the face of Cersei Lannister being there, constantly haunting her. She knew that Casterly Rock was Jaime's home, yet it held nothing for her. Gwen couldn't help but think of all of the Lannisters that had resided there for years on end. Including Jaime's sister.

She said nothing as Jaime led her and the girls to their own rooms. He had ordered for everything to be ready for his arrival as he had sent a raven from Harrenhal. Gwen had met his uncle who seemed relatively pleasant, a trait she had not seen in most of his family. Sansa and Arya had been on edge, constantly worried that someone would see them.

Jaime had assured them that nothing would happen. He was well aware that they would be nervous for some time. They had no need to be. It was later on in the day when Jaime had returned to them, telling them to give Gwen a dress to wear later on in the evening. Arya had remained confused yet Sansa had understood fully what Jaime had planned for her.

Arya had rolled her eyes when she understood.

"What does he have planned?" Gwen wondered as she held the long cream coloured gown against her body. She admitted that she was truly confused. It wasn't like Jaime to bestow her with gifts. As a matter of fact, he never had done. Sansa had looked at Gwen as she changed into the gown and smiled softly. Arya remained sceptical, admitting that Gwen did look pretty in her gown.

"You look like a Princess," Sansa drawled and Arya rolled her eyes at her sister's swooning. "We should be going."

"Where?" Gwen wondered, smoothing out the skirt to the dress, looking down on it as she twirled around and it followed her movements. She took hold of Sansa's arm as the pair of them moved through the empty corridors. There was no one in sight as the night fell over the castle and servants retired for their own meals. Arya walked beside Gwen until they came to the chosen location. Gwen did a double take as she looked through the curtain to the balcony. Jaime stood there; his red cloak covered his shoulders as he held onto his crutches. Another man stood to his side, the pair of them conversing quietly. Sansa coughed once, pushing the curtain aside.

Jaime turned around to see Gwen stood in the archway to the balcony outside of the library. It was the most secluded area in Casterly Rock and that was what Jaime had wanted for them.

"What's happening?" Gwen wondered; stepping forwards cautiously as Arya and Sansa remained in the background. Gwen moved forwards, her gaze never leaving Jaime as she moved slowly and purposefully.

"I feared that I wouldn't see you again," Jaime told her as she stood opposite him. "And I promised you that I would marry you. That's why you're here, Gwen. I don't want to wait to make you my wife. I want to marry you now."

"A bit more warning would have been nice," Gwen laughed at him and he smiled back at her, moving his hand out to her, willing her to take it and accept him.

"Gwen, will you marry me?" Jaime wondered and she took a moment before nodding gently, her heart swelling more than she had thought possible. She stepped closer to him as he swiftly kissed her for a moment, his own lips turning into a smile.

Sansa stood back with Arya, both of them watching on with wonder as the septon spoke loudly, declaring how Jaime was to protect his wife and was to look out for her. He removed his own red cloak from his shoulders, awkwardly wrapping it around Gwen and covering her as she remained stood where she was, holding onto the red material. She didn't know what to think about becoming a member of House Lannister. But she chose not to think about it.

It was Jaime who she was marrying. It was Jaime who she was to be with for the rest of her days now. He smiled at her before they were finally declared married, bound together under the Gods. Sansa gleefully clapped whilst her sister looked at her with disbelief.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Jaime wondered as Gwen stepped closer to him, both her hands resting on his shoulders as he steadied himself on his crutches. She thought for a moment, looking to the darkened sky before shaking her head.

"I don't think you have," she admitted to him and he smirked, lowering his face closer to hers.

"Then I love you," Jaime said and they kissed each other, forgetting the presence of Sansa and Arya.

"I love you too," Gwen said when she pulled back from him. Jaime wished he could get rid of his wretched crutches so that he could hold her to him. Instead he watched as she turned to face Sansa and Arya, beaming widely at the pair of them. Only one smiled back warmly, the other's grin was lukewarm. Sansa hugged Gwen tightly before Arya did the same.

Jaime hobbled forwards, his eyes looking onto Gwen's blonde curls before he noted the small figure over her shoulder. Jaime narrowed his glance as the small man moved away from the curtain and Jaime wondered if it could be true. He thought that he had fled Westeros.

"Gwen," Jaime spoke to her. "I'm just going to apply some ointment to this scar before we retire."

"Do you need help?" Gwen wondered.

"No. Take Sansa and Arya to their rooms. I'll be back soon."

Gwen said nothing as Jaime hobbled away on the crutches. He moved through the library, noting the door to the private reading area was open. He limped inside the room, the only light coming from some candles as he closed the doors, the voice entering his ears and making himself known.

"Hello, dear brother."

...

A/N: So thank you to Jofrench22, chen, Miss. Lori MacManus and meri for reviewing the previous chapter. Please do let me know what you think!


	42. Chapter 42

Jaime looked over to where his brother stood, his shadow cast in the candlelight. He heard the shrill voices of Gwen and Sansa pass by the door as they left to their own chambers. His brother looked to the door, hearing the voice of the maid and he arched a brow.

"You married a hostage," he commented. "The last time I checked she was simply just that. Wasn't she?"

"What are you doing here?" Jaime wondered from him. "I thought you had fled Westeros."

"I had," his brother agreed, looking over the only member of his family he had trusted fully. But that had been a lie. Jaime had lied to him. He had taken away the only woman who he had truly loved. The only woman who didn't look at him like he was an outcast. His brother had hurt him more than he thought possible. Tyrion would be damned if he didn't have his same revenge.

"But there is something about Westeros which is just completely enchanting, isn't there?" Tyrion checked, walking through the small study until he came to the jug of wine which sat on a table. He poured himself a glass, downing it quickly whilst Jaime remained stood where he was.

"Besides," Tyrion continued, "nothing shall happen. I have not returned alone. The rightful heir to the Iron Throne has come with me. She seems intent on reclaiming what she thinks is her birthright."

Jaime's brow furrowed together at what he was hearing. He shook his head, unable to believe what Tyrion was telling him. It wasn't possible.

"The Targaryen girl?" Jaime checked with him. "She is in Westeros?"

"Yes," Tyrion agreed. "With her dragons. I know a winning cause when I see one. She certainly is enchanting too. She will make an excellent Queen, unlike the Mad King and your son."

"Who sits on the Iron Throne is no concern of mine," Jaime assured his brother who had taken a seat on a plush chair, sinking into the cushions whilst Jaime slowly moved and sat down too, his leg aching after standing for a while. He dropped his crutches to the side whilst Tyrion studied him. His brother seemed to be glaring at him, his gaze full of something Jaime had never seen before in him.

"Our dear sister would surely have a say," Tyrion said. "I intend to visit her for myself."

"And kill her like you did father?" Jaime wondered, a snarl coming from him as he did so. He was bitter towards Tyrion for that. Tywin had been his father. He had been his own flesh and blood. It was only right that Jaime detested Tyrion for what he had done. But he blamed himself. He should never have said anything to his brother about Tysha. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Yes," Tyrion said without a moment of hesitation. "She is mine to kill after everything that she has done. I have no intention to harm Tommen. I shall have him removed from the throne and looked after. He is a good boy, far too young to understand the game we play. Like Myrcella was. I will give you credit for those two, brother."

"I am not their father." Jaime replied.

"It is your cock that made them, isn't it?" Tyrion checked. "You're their father. Although I assume you'll want to renounce that now you've married your pretty maid. Quite a short ceremony, wasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Jaime wondered from Tyrion. "I set you free, Tyrion. I let you go."

"And you lied to me for years on end," Tyrion said. "All of you have lied to me. Did you not think me worthy of a chance at love, is that it? A dwarf doesn't deserve to be happy?"

"You know that is not how it was," Jaime defended. "I told father to leave you be. I told him not to ruin it."

"Didn't listen, did he?" Tyron replied. "I watched her being raped, Jaime. I watched my father hurt her and I lived a lie. You know how that feels, don't you? To watch the one thing you have sworn to protect being violated in ways that we cannot comprehend."

Jaime winced for a moment, gulping loudly as he did so. He turned his head to the side, thinking back to the night in the camp and the night he had first held Gwen tight by his side. Tyrion watched his brother, knowing that he was thinking of it. Tyrion held nothing against Gwendolyn. He had no qualms with the girl. She had seemed rather pleasant to him when he had been captured by Catelyn Stark.

"You know," Tyrion whispered. "Your loving wife was raped, wasn't she?"

"She's become barren because of it," Jaime whispered to Tyrion. The dwarf said nothing, remaining where he was before he moved and poured himself another goblet of wine, draining the contents in record time.

"No heirs to Casterly Rock then," he declared. "You'll have to have me as your heir. Although I did think you have renounced your right to the Rock."

"I was dismissed from the Kingsguard," Jaime explained. "I told King Tommen that I was unable to serve him in this current state."

"A lie so that you could marry the maid," Tyrion declared, Jaime saying nothing to his brother's discovery of the truth. Jaime waited for a few moments before glancing across to Tyrion, examining him and wondering what he truly wanted.

"Pretty thing, isn't she?" Tyrion said, draining more of his alcohol. "How would you feel if you lost her?"

"Tyrion," Jaime warned his brother. "Don't you dare. She has done nothing to harm you."

"But you have," Tyrion said, pointing at his brother. "Never before did I think I could hate your smug face as much as I do now. If I never saw you again then I would not care. I detest everything that you have done."

"I never meant to hurt you," Jaime promised. "I never wanted to lie to you. I told you the truth. I couldn't live with the lie anymore."

"How noble of you," Tyrion hissed at his brother. "And you think that makes up for everything, do you?"

"I know that I can never make up what I have done," Jaime promised his brother. "You can yell at me and swear never to see me again. I would understand, Tyrion. I would fully understand. But do not hurt Gwen. Do not hurt her."

"Why should I let you live happily?" Tyrion wondered. "Why should I give you any of that?"

Jaime said nothing, looking to his lap for a moment and shaking his head sadly. He agreed with his brother. Jaime didn't deserve any of that. He didn't deserve to be happy with Gwen. He had committed many awful acts. But he had come to regret them. He was trying to make up for everything that he had done, starting by keeping the one thing he cared for safe.

"You shouldn't," Jaime admitted. "I don't deserve happiness. I know why you think that. But Gwen has done nothing, Tyrion. She has done nothing to wrong you."

"Yet it is you who I want to hurt," Tyrion said. "And I see there as being only one way to do that. She's your only weakness. I saw the way you wrapped the red cloak around her, shielding her and taking her into your home. Father would be turning in his grave. Do you think he would have let you be happy if he was alive? He would have forced Gwen to suffer the same fate as Tysha."

"I know that," Jaime snapped quickly. "I know what he would have done."

"So why should you be happy?" Tyrion demanded, dropping the goblet to the floor, allowing it to roll underneath the seat he sat on. "Why do you deserve to live here with no worries?"

"Tyrion," Jaime whispered his brother's name. "Don't do anything brash. Don't do anything which you may regret."

"I won't regret it," Tyrion promised Jaime simply. "I won't regret watching you and Cersei fall from the high horse you both pride yourself on sitting on."

"Then hurt me," Jaime urged. "Gwen does not deserve to be harmed because of my wrongs."

"The world works in unfair ways," Tyrion shrugged at his brother. "I also see my little wife is here. Black hair does not suit her. The other girl looked like the young Stark girl, too. She finally has her collection back. Have you not told her that there are no happy endings?"

Jaime forced himself to stand up, the pain in his leg shooting through his body as he glared at his brother, his hand balled into a fist by his side. His green gaze levelled with Tyrion's, the smaller man choosing to remain sat where he was.

"What do you want, Tyrion?" Jaime wondered. "I saved you from death. I did that for you."

"You also let me live a lie," Tyrion replied. "Tell me, do the Stark girls know that it was you who pushed Bran from the window? Do they know that their dear maid has married a man who attempted to kill a child?"

"The Stark boys are dead," Jaime replied simply. "Greyjoy got to them. I'm not going back there, Tyrion."

"I am," his brother replied. "Tysha was innocent. She always had been innocent. I cannot tell you how good it felt to plunge the dagger into father. It felt better than I had thought."

"What do you want me to do?" Jaime snapped, unable to bear listening to how his brother was the one who killed his father. "Do you want me to fall onto my knees and beg for you not to hurt Gwen? Do you want me to fall at your feet and plead?"

"I don't doubt that you would do that," Tyrion said to his brother, noticing the pain which came over his features. Tyrion said nothing for a moment as Jaime did just that. He fell to his knees in front of his brother, his head bowed. The youngest Lannister said nothing, watching as Jaime closed his eyes, his lips parted and Tyrion wondered what to do.

"I treated you well, brother," Jaime said. "I did everything that I could by you. It was not me who had Tysha killed. It was not me who had her violated. I told father not to hurt her. I told him to leave the girl alone. Not once did I intentionally mean to harm you."

Tyrion said nothing, his feelings completely mixed towards the snivelling wreck in front of him. Hear me roar. They were the Lannister words. Jaime looked nothing like the lion which he should have been. He looked like a pathetic man, begging for his life to be spared, not the man who Tyrion had classed as his brother.

"She means a lot to you," Tyrion observed. "This girl means a lot to the man who only had eyes for his sister."

"She means more to me than Cersei did," Jaime promised Tyrion. "I didn't realise it until it was almost too late. Cersei never really loved me...the other men..."

"Would you still have been with her if you didn't find out about the other men she took to bed?" Tyrion wondered. "Is Gwen second best?"

"No," Jaime admitted to his brother. "I fear she never was second best. I was just too blind to see anything differently."

"You always were slow. It was your one bad quality. Your vanity always got in your way."

"I've changed Tyrion," Jaime promised his brother. "I'm not who I once was. I want nothing. I don't want to play the game. I want to be with Gwen and that is it. The throne holds no interest for me."

Tyrion stared at his brother for another moment before they heard a knock on the door.

"Jaime?" Gwen questioned. "Are you in there? I thought I heard talking."

The brothers exchanged a quick glance between each other, Tyrion nodding as Jaime took to stand up again. He hobbled over to the door, forgetting his crutches as he opened the door, seeing Gwen stood there. She still wore the cream silk dress he had given her, her arms bare without his red cloak. She smiled up at him as he continued to look weary.

"Many congratulations," Tyrion called up. Jaime closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as his brother spoke. He rested his hand on Gwen's waist as she peered around her husband to look at his brother. "I do believe we are related now. I can only imagine your joy at being a Lannister. And Lady of Casterly Rock. Your fortunes certainly have improved."

Gwen moved past Jaime, his hand still on her back as he closed the door and kept her close by his side.

"Lord Tyrion," Gwen drawled out. "How nice to see you again."

"Is it?" Tyrion wondered from her. "If only you knew the reason for my arrival."

"Then I do hope you will enlighten me," Gwen said and Jaime shook his head, his eyes glaring at his brother, pleading for him to leave and not come back. Jaime knew there was nothing more to their relationship. Jaime had ruined it.

"My brother has told you of my wife, hasn't he?" Tyrion wondered. Gwen nodded once, remembering that Jaime had mentioned it once before. "Did he tell you how she was raped in front of me by my father's men? How she was supposed to have been a whore? That she didn't love me?"

"I didn't know that," Gwen said and Jaime snaked his arm around her waist, fearing that she would pull away from him in disgust with the story which was entering her ears. He wouldn't blame her one little bit. He wouldn't hate her for feeling ashamed of him.

"She was no whore, was she, dear Jaime? She was a girl who did love me. Yet, Jaime here went along with the lie. He denied me the chance of happiness."

"I couldn't stop father," Jaime snapped back.

"You could have tried," Tyrion declared. "And now you stand here...your blushing bride with you...both of you happy with what I could have had."

Gwen moved for Jaime's hand, holding it tightly by her hip as he sighed loudly, shaking his head back and forth.

"I spent time in the Free Cities, time spent finding the rightful heir. And all I thought of was revenge," Tyrion admitted. "Revenge on you for what you did to me. Revenge on Cersei. She's my last port of call. She deserves special treatment."

"Lord Tyrion," Gwen spoke boldly, "Jaime has changed. I am sure he would not have lied to you, but he wanted to protect you from the truth. Surely the truth sometimes hurts more than a lie?" Gwen wondered and Tyrion eyed her with suspicion. The dagger he had used to kill his father hid beneath his cloaks, waiting to be revealed and used. He could do it in a moment. Jaime was crippled and his bride was not strong.

"Jaime is not who he was...and he is your brother...he is the man who has helped you. You don't want to hurt him."

"You say these things for your own gain," Tyrion told her. "You just want to keep him safe for you."

"I do," Gwen admitted. "He is my husband and I love him. I know what he has done. I know he has committed atrocities...but I love him...after everything that has happened. All we want is to be spend our days together. We want nothing more."

"Not even my beloved wife?" Tyrion wondered.

"I long to keep the girls safe," Gwen admitted to him. "I fear I am all that they have left, and I will do anything that I can to protect them and keep them safe. Just like I will keep Jaime safe."

"You think you can protect him from me?"

"You would have to go through me to get to him," Gwen said simply. "I won't let you hurt him, Lord Tyrion. Deep down you don't want to hurt him. We both know that. Please leave him alone. He will help you to have anything that you want."

Tyrion observed Gwen for a moment, knowing full well that she was serious. This girl clearly didn't joke about things like this. She said nothing back to him, waiting for a response. Tyrion finally chuckled, looking to Jaime and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you let her risk her life for you?" Tyrion wondered.

"Of course not," Jaime said.

"You really don't deserve her. How did someone like you end up with a wife like her?"

"I thank the Gods every day," Jaime admitted simply. Tyrion rolled his eyes and looked at Gwen. He thought that she would have crumbled like Jaime did. He thought that she would have fallen to the floor and begged for them to be kept safe. But she didn't move. She remained stood where she was, her gaze level like his. He supposed she had changed from the meek and mild maid from Winterfell.

"I require a room for the night," Tyrion demanded. "I leave the next day as soon as the sun rises."

"As you wish," Gwen declared to him. He nodded quickly at her, glaring at Jaime for a moment as the Lord of Casterly Rock wondered if he had been saved.

"I shall speak to the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and ask her to spare Casterly Rock and leave it be."

"Thank you," Gwen said to him. He saw the gratefulness in her gaze. Jaime said nothing, his eyes wide at his brother. Tyrion pushed past the pair of them to the door.

"You really do not deserve her," Tyrion said. "I spare her because she reminds me of Tysha. That is all."

Jaime said nothing as Tyrion left, slamming the door shut behind him, anger clearly radiating from him. He wanted to do nothing more than make his brother pay for what he had done to him. But he had been unable to do it. He had been unable to make Jaime suffer for his loss. He supposed he always did have a weak spot for his brother.

But not for his sister. Cersei had never shown him kindness and he would make sure that she paid for that.

Jaime sighed as Gwen fell into his arms, her own snaking around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He pushed his good hand into her hair, his lips resting on the top of her head as he did so. He held her tightly as she sighed.

"Thank the Gods for that," she said to Jaime.

"I honestly thought that he wanted me dead. I thought he wanted me killed."

"He probably does," Gwen admitted, pulling back for a moment and looking at Jaime. "But blood runs thicker than water."

Jaime dipped his head, pressing his lips tightly against Gwens as she continued to hold onto him for a few moments. He rested his hand against her cheek as she moved her hands to his shoulders, holding onto the jacket which he wore.

"We should probably retire for the evening," Jaime said and he felt her freeze in his hold, fear taking hold of her body for a moment. She didn't want to consummate the marriage just yet. Jaime knew that she wasn't ready for that. And when she was ready then he would be gentle with her. He wouldn't hurt her.

"To sleep," Jaime assured her, picking one of her hands up and kissing her knuckles. "I'm willing to wait for you, Gwen."

"Thank you," she whispered to him, lacing her fingers into his.

"You're my wife," Jaime reminded her. "You have nothing to thank me for."

She smiled warmly at him then, leading him from the library and through the corridors of Casterly Rock. The pair of them remained content in their own company, heading towards their room. Gwen still had to admit she was shocked whenever she walked into it. She had always known that the Lannisters had been the richest family in Westeros. She was reminded of that whenever she entered a room.

Jaime took time to unlace her from her dress, watching the night sky which sat beyond his balcony before he saw it. He stopped lacing her from the cream gown. She held it against her chest, stepping forwards and following Jaime onto the balcony. The pair of them looked at the sight before them, their eyes wide as they did so.

"Is that...a..." Gwen trailed off, unable to believe what she was seeing in the dark sky. Jaime nodded in agreement with her, watching as the creature breathed fire, lighting up everything in its path.

"A dragon."

...

A/N: Only a few more chapters, guys! I've had so much fun writing this, it's been incredible. Thank you to starrysky7, kilera, Kay1104, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Sheinreen, meri for reviewing the previous chapter


	43. Chapter 43

The dragon continued to fly over Casterly Rock, its breath blowing flames out of it. Jaime stood next to Gwen, his arm moving around her waist as he pulled her back into the bedroom and out from the balcony. She continued to leave her hand on her chest, making sure her dress didn't fall down as she stumbled backwards with Jaime.

"What do we do?" Gwen wondered from him. Jaime shook his head at her as another dragon made its presence known. A knock sounded on the door and Gwen turned around as Jaime remained fascinated by the dragon, words failing him for once in his life.

Gwen moved to the door, opening it wide to see Sansa and Arya stood there, one girl with a look of amazement and the other panic.

"Gwen!" Arya called out, moving into her and Jaime's room, not caring that Gwen's husband had been in some state of de-clothing. "It's a dragon! Can you see it?"

"You can hardly miss it, can you?" Sansa spat at her sister. Gwen nodded in agreement as the door shut again. Jaime pushed a hand through his hair, lacing the front of his shirt up again as he looked at Gwen, his brow arched. She could tell he wondered why she had let the girls into their room. She shrugged at him as Sansa stood by her side.

"I'll find my brother," Jaime growled lowly. "He can explain what is happening here."

"Tyrion?" Sansa worried instantly. Jaime shook his head at the girl, resting his hand on Gwen's shoulder as he looked down to the young black haired woman.

"He is safe," he promised her. "He won't tell anyone you're here."

Sansa let out a small sigh, her face still scrunched up as she was clearly not fully content with Jaime's response to her. Jaime turned his attention back to his bride, his hand on her cheek as he pressed his lips against her forehead, holding her tight to him for a moment.

"Stay here," he said. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," Gwen promised before she saw him sweep from the room.

Sansa took hold of Gwen's laces on the back of her dress, tightening them and the maid again. Gwen stood where she was, moving a hand to rest on one of the four posts to her bed. She held it tightly as Sansa set about her work and Arya bound onto the balcony.

"Arya, come away from there," she urged the young girl. Arya did as she was asked, retreating back into the room as the dragons faded from their sight.

"What do you suppose they are doing here?"

"Nothing good," Sansa replied to her young sister.

"I don't know," Gwen admitted to them. "You've heard the stories of the Targaryen girl. She has dragons. She is supposedly back to reclaim the Iron Throne. She does believe that it is rightfully hers.

"Kings Landing is nowhere near here," Arya scrunched her face up as Sansa finally tied the laces together. Gwen stepped out of her hold, shrugging at the girls before moving to the balcony. She stood at the edge, peering over it and into the night sky which was quiet once again. Perhaps they didn't want to pillage Casterly Rock. Tyrion had promised them that he would try to make sure Casterly Rock remained safe. Gwen only hoped he managed to do just that.

"Then there is obviously another destination," Sansa said. "I still can't believe there are dragons. They were supposed to have died out."

"Apparently they haven't," Arya replied. "I think they're fascinating creatures. They're so big and graceful."

"And dangerous," Sansa concluded.

"They seem to have passed over," Gwen concluded, moving back into the room as Jaime came storming back in, a look of annoyance on his face. His hand moved through his hair again as three sets of female orbs came to rest on him with wonder. He looked to Gwen and spoke softly;

"Tyrion says that the Targaryen girl is going North with her dragons. War looms with the White Walkers."

"White Walkers?" Gwen snapped out. "They...they can't be real...surely..."

"Dragons are," Arya said back to her maid without a moment of hesitation. Gwen nodded in agreement with her and then looked back at Jaime.

"So we are safe?" Gwen checked and he nodded at her. She remained appeased for a moment, her mind wandering for a few moments as she did so. She didn't think any of this sounded plausible for one more. Dragons were creatures of myths. White Walkers had come to be creatures of history. Yet they were both alive. They were both around. Gwen took a moment to contemplate what was happening whilst Jaime spoke to the girls, clearly wanting them out of his bedroom.

"You two will be safe for the night. You can go back to your room."

Arya looked at him with distaste, his attitude annoying her as he kicked her out of the room she had been stood in. Sansa was slightly more willing to leave, grabbing hold of Arya's hand and pulling her from the room. Gwen stopped them, ducking down and kissing them quickly for a moment, her lips against their cheeks as she smiled at the pair of them.

"Sleep well, girls," she urged them and watched them leave.

"My brother clearly didn't think it important to warn me of the impending war up North," Jaime complained to Gwen. The maid shrugged nonchalantly at him, her head shaking back and forth as shock continued to rock through her body.

"I think he was too intent on killing you to do anything else," Gwen admitted to Jaime. He chuckled deeply, moving closer to his wife before pushing his hand through her hair, the motion soft and soothing.

"Thankfully he didn't," Jaime whispered to Gwen. She smiled up at him, moving closer to his touch, her hand resting over his.

"Do you think this is it?" Gwen wondered from him, her voice quiet and questioning. Jaime bent down, his chin resting on top of her head. She buried her own head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and allowing content to take over her. "There's nothing else? No more travelling through fields...no more running...worrying...no more fighting...just this. You and me living here?"

"I think so," Jaime promised her, his voice also a murmur. "Let's put it this way, if anyone tries to disrupt us then I have become rather skilled with my left hand."

Gwen let out a small laugh at hearing him, tilting her head up and looking at him. Many moons had passed since she had met him. Since she had been threatened by the man they called the Kingslayer. She had been tormented by him at the beginning. She had despised the very ground he walked on.

And now she had married him. Now she had seen him out of his family's clutches. Jaime wasn't a perfect man. No one was perfect. But he was enough for her.

"I love you, Jaime," she whispered, her eyes searching his. A smirk lit up on his face before he moved his head downwards, capturing her lips against his as he thanked the Gods once again.

Two years later

"Arya!" Gwen snapped at the young girl. "Be careful!"

Arya looked across to Gwen as she moved out into the courtyard. The young girl had been practicing her sword fighting once again, hitting out against the tutor which Jaime had found for her. She had become quite the master with a blade, a thought that scared Gwen. The girl was still adamant that she was going to follow Brienne and join the ranks of knights. Gwen had kept her mouth closed, her lips tight together and she said nothing, hoping that Arya would be safe whatever she did.

"Gwen."

The Lady of Casterly Rock turned around to see Sansa moving closer to her, her eyes wide and full of vibrancy. She stood before Gwen, a smile on her face as she did so. Gwen clasped her hands together in front of her stomach, watching the young girl with red locks in front of her. The dye had finally come out of Sansa's hair and she looked like she had done once before. She had aged, her beauty becoming more prominent. She looked entirely like her mother.

"You would never believe what has happened!" Sansa squealed as Arya lunged forwards, her sword hitting against her tutor's blade. Gwen winced at the noise, turning her attention back to Sansa after a moment.

"Do tell," Gwen urged the girl.

"Marell has asked if it would be proper for me to dine with him this evening?"

"Not in his chambers, I do hope," Gwen arched a brow. Sansa shook her head, the thought completely unsatisfactory to her.

"On the library balcony," Sansa said. "He tells me that Jaime gave his permission for the space to be used. Would it be fine for me to dine with him?"

Gwen laughed for a moment, the sound light and shrill in Sansa's ears. She reached her arm out, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders, holding her tight by her side. Sansa smiled, realising that she had the approval of the woman who posed as her sister. Yet, she didn't think it was an act. Gwen may not be her blood, but she was like family.

"Of course you can," Gwen said. "You like the knight, don't you?"

"He's not a knight," Sansa said. "He has taken no vows. He's only begun serving Jaime recently."

"Well, perhaps he will be one day," Gwen decided to say. "I assume you'll be wanting to look your best for this evening?"

"I have a dress ready," Sansa admitted. "Can you do my hair for me?"

"Of course. You run along and I shall be there in a moment." Gwen promised her. Sansa did as she had been told, running off whilst Gwen continued to stand, her eyes set on Arya with intent.

She felt a sudden chill in the warm air causing her to run her hands up and down her arms. She didn't want Arya to leave. She didn't want her to be in danger all the time. Gwen would keep her safe for life if she could.

The fight between the White Walkers and the Dragons had ended. Fire had prevailed and so there came to be Queen Daenerys. She was a fair ruler, one of the best which the world had come to know. Jon Snow had revealed himself as a true hero, choosing to keep his place in the Night's Watch. He was the leader, protecting the realm in case any more danger came. Bran and Rickon had revealed themselves, coming to light and showing that Theon Greyjoy had not died. Winterfell had been reclaimed as theirs once more, Lord Bran ruling over it like his father had done.

Gwen had been surprised when Sansa and Arya had told her that they didn't want to go back to Winterfell. She thought that they would want to be with their brothers. Apparently Gwen staying in Casterly Rock was enough to keep them to stay there.

"You're thinking again."

Gwen jumped as Jaime wrapped his arms around his waist, his hand splayed on her stomach as she turned her head around to look up to him. He pressed his lips against her forehead as she remained where she was.

"You know me well," Gwen said.

"After two years of marriage, I should hope I do," Jaime chuckled at her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched Arya. "She'll be as good as me one day."

"If not already," Gwen taunted him. He kissed her neck quickly, watching as she laughed in his hold. He ran his hand down the bump of her stomach, the pink silk material gathering under his touch.

"I had a raven from my sister," Jaime admitted to Gwen. She said nothing, remaining still in his hold as he waited for a moment, a deep breath coming from his throat as he did so. Gwen waited for him to tell her what she wanted, but he seemed conflicted for a moment.

"She remains in Dorne with Myrcella," Jaime spoke. "She asks me to come and bring her back. I told her no. She's been exiled. I want nothing to do with her."

"And how is Tommen?" Gwen wondered, knowing full well that the boy had been innocent in all of his mother's schemes.

"The boy is well. Myrcella is happy to be married. She's as much of a dreamer as Sansa is."

"She's found a common soldier to dine with tonight."

Jaime chuckled at hearing that, rolling his eyes before kissing Gwen on the shoulder again.

"I know," he assured her. "I told him to be careful with her. She's precious to a certain wife of mine."

"That she is," Gwen admitted to him. "And has there been any news from Tyrion?"

Jaime pursed his lips for a moment, shaking his head against Gwen's neck. "My brother doesn't want to see me. I cannot blame him. He remains the Hand of the Queen. He's doing a good enough job, so I heard."

"He always was very clever," Gwen nodded in agreement with Jaime. The Lord of Casterly Rock said nothing at that. He had not been on good terms with his brother. He had not been able to look at him honestly ever since he had revealed the lie. He wanted things to be how they were before. Perhaps they could be in time. Jaime didn't intend to push him.

"Did you see that, Gwen?" Arya called out as she disarmed her tutor. Jaime removed his arms from her, wrapping her arm into the crook of his. She nodded as Arya ran up to her, her face beaming with pride as to what she had achieved.

"You're better than the legendary Ser Jaime," Gwen said. Jaime rolled his eyes as Arya threw him a smug look. He had been used to the girl trying to get one up over him. She didn't like him very much, even after all the years she had been with him. But, she loved Gwen and she tolerated Jaime.

"I know," Arya said smugly. "I'll be a brave knight one day. Just like Brienne."

"Perhaps you will be," Gwen said, running her hand over Arya's head. "Now go and freshen up for dinner. We're cooking tonight."

"Why?"

"Because the serving staff deserve a night off every week, Arya. They work too hard sometimes," Gwen said. Arya nodded, rushing off after bowing to her tutor. Gwen watched as she left, the smile falling from her face as she thought of the danger which Arya would eventually put herself in. Jaime tightened his grip on Gwen's arm, kissing her on the cheek once again.

"You worry about her."

"I always will do," Gwen said. "I worry about both of them. They're growing up so much."

Jaime smirked at that, beginning to walk by her side as he looked down to her stomach one more time.

"And you're going to have another one to worry about soon," Jaime warned her. "Are you sure you are up to serving dinner this evening?"

"I'm pregnant, Jaime," Gwen reminded him simply. "I'm not ill."

"It is a husband's place to worry for his wife," Jaime promised her as he walked her over to the balcony. It looked over Lannisport, the port bustling with activity and the sun beating down. He took Gwen into his arms once again, wondering if he would ever tire of holding her in such a manner. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she looked up to him.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Gwen wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Jaime said. "Perhaps there will be more in the future?"

Gwen scoffed, arching a brow at hearing him.

"Do you know how difficult is to look after children?" Gwen wondered from him. He kissed the tip of her nose before resting his hand on her stomach again, wondering how the future would turn out in the end.

"No idea," Jaime said. "I'll find out. I am sure we will manage."

"We've managed through worse before," Gwen said and Jaime nodded in agreement.

"We'll always get through it," he promised her. "We always have done. We always will do."

She said nothing to him for a moment, her cheek resting against his shirt covered chest as she glanced onto the ocean. Jaime kissed the top of her head, wrapping her back into his arms. The pair of them remained where they was for a few moments, content in each other's company.

For then and always.

...

A/N: It's finished. I cannot believe it. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has supported, read, reviewed and followed this. It means a lot to me! One more review if you please? Possibility of a sequel? Do let me know, one last time! thank you all very much!


End file.
